Folded Dreams
by DrGerli
Summary: Año 2069. ¿Puede una Simulación Virtual convertirse en un reemplazo del mundo real? Para los Colonos a bordo de una de las nuevas flotas de Emigración de la NUNS, el mundo de fantasia Calypso se convertirá en su única realidad durante el transcurso del largo viaje a través de la galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

Dante abrió los ojos.

Una solitaria nube cruzaba el profundo azul del cielo en aquel momento. El joven permaneció siguiendo aquel trozo de algodón blanco hasta que se perdió fuera de su campo visual arrastrada por la perfumada brisa primaveral.

Hubiera permanecido en aquella posición por varias horas, pero sentía que no estaba ganando nada con aquello. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y a través de una pradera de verdes hierbas salpicadas aquí y allá por algunas rocas vió un paisaje desconocido. Un bosque de abetos oscuros crecía a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, por detrás una lejana cordillera elevaba sus escarpados picos al azul brillante del cielo lanzando destellos blancos allí donde la nieve coronaba las cimas.

Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el cielo y distinguió la lejana silueta de un ave que remontaba el azul allá en las alturas.

Levantó su mano y la observó con detenimiento resaltada contra el claro del cielo. Su piel era de un tono ligeramente más oscuro del que recordaba.

—Me pregunto como se verá mi avatar. —dijo sorprendiendose de su propia voz.

Así que su voz también había cambiado. Realmente habían pensado en todo.

Suspirando profundamente se sentó sobre la hierba de un solo movimiento y dejó que el viento acariciara sus cabellos. Olía bien, a flores y a cesped verde.

Se mantuvo allí unos minutos, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos sabiendo que eran, probablemente, sus últimos momentos de relajación antes de volver a meter su cabeza frente a una terminal de monitoreo.

Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y vió las rocas cercanas, pero lo que le llamó la atención de inmediato fue que las propias rocas le devolvieron la mirada.

—¿Que…?

El Golem de roca se incorporó lentamente y los dos pequeños ojillos brillaron con un fulgor rojizo en cuanto el monstruo adaptó su comportamiento agresivo.

—¡Oh rayos!

Dante salió corriendo para ponerse a salvo del inevitable ataque. Rápidamente huyó del alcance de los poderosos brazos de granito, pero aun no habia escapado del todo. El siguiente ataque del golem fue arrojar un enorme pedrusco con la misma facilidad que un niño arroja una canica al aire.

El joven cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba y vió con horror cómo el proyectil caía sobre él irremediablemente. Alzó su brazo instintivamente para protegerse y en ese momento el mundo pareció ponerse boca abajo.

Algo explotó bajo la hierba donde estaba echado, como si el propio manto verde de pronto se agitara como un líquido. Las hierbas se agitaron de golpe y crecieron en forma de columna entre sus propias piernas, alzándose como una lanza que subió al encuentro del enorme pedrusco.

En cuanto las enredaderas tocaron la piedra un manojo de tallos, hojas y vainas envolvieron el proyectil como si de una enorme red se tratara, apartandolo de su trayectoria mortal lo suficiente para que cayera a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza del joven.

—¡Ahora! ¡Corre! —Gritó una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

Dante no lo pensó dos veces y poniéndose de pié de un saltó, salió a todo correr hacia donde había escuchado la voz. El Golem giró la enorme cabeza hacia donde había aparecido aquel nuevo enemigo.

La joven estaba parada desafiante con las piernas abiertas mientras sostenía un extraño bastón de madera frente a sí. Dante se refugió de inmediato tras ella y observó asombrado al gigantesco enemigo que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

—Solo podré detenerlo lo suficiente para que podamos escapar. —dijo la joven sin apartar la vista del enemigo. —Prepárate para correr a mi señal.. iremos hacia los árboles más cercanos. ¿Entendido?

El joven asintió y se preparó para actuar a la señal de la misteriosa chica, sólo entonces notó la cola rayada que se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro asomándose por debajo de la extraña vestimenta.

—Tu… tu eres.

—¡Concentrate!

La punta del bastón se iluminó de repente con un resplandor esmeralda y unos puntitos brillantes comenzaron a bailar delante de la mano extendida de la joven, quien recitó una extrañas palabras en una lengua desconocida.

La hierba a los pies de ambos jóvenes comenzó a retorcerse como si en aquel pequeño espacio un huracán se hubiera desatado, pero Dante no sentía viento alguno en su rostro.

—¡Ahora! —gritó ella mientras apuntaba el bastón hacia el golem, apenas a unos pocos metros de donde estaban ellos.

Como si un enorme dragón se tratase, una enredadera de casi un metro de diámetro surgió debajo de las gruesas piernas del monstruo y creció alrededor de las rocas del poderoso cuerpo, enredándose cada vez más hasta cubrir por completo los brazos y torso de la criatura.

—¡Corre!

Dante y la misteriosa joven comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás. Escucharon los gruñidos del monstruo mientras intentaba liberarse de aquellas enredaderas, pero pronto el viento y la distancia se llevó los sonidos hasta que no los oyeron más.

Sin dejar de correr llegaron a los lindes del bosque, sin embargo siguieron corriendo sin animarse a mirar hacia atrás, internándose cada vez más hasta que todo sobre sus cabezas fueron ramas y hojas que formaban la impenetrable cobertura del bosque.

El terreno había estado elevándose continuamente desde que entraran bajo los árboles. Pronto llegaron hasta un claro donde un enorme roble crecía junto a una pequeña corriente de agua que saltaba entre las rocas formando una pequeña cascada antes de desembocar en una arroyuelo que desaparecía entre las raíces de los árboles en su camino al valle.

Dante no estaba cansado en absoluto, pero se sorprendió al ver cómo su cuerpo imitaba el gesto de haber perdido el aliento tras la huida.

Los dos se sentaron bajo el árbol y recostaron sus espaldas contra el tronco.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó la joven al cabo de unos minutos.

Dante asintió. —No llegó a hacerme nada ¿Y a ti?

—Me alegra oírlo. —respondió ella aliviada ignorando la pregunta del chico, tras lo cual pareció examinarlo en detalle. —Eres un PJ recien creado por lo que veo… ¿Que hacías en un sitio como este? Aquí hay criaturas veinte niveles por encima del tuyo y podrían matarte solo con mirarte mal. —dijo.

El joven se encogió de hombros. —Aparecí aquí en el momento de colocarme el casco de Realidad Virtual. —respondió. —Es la primera vez que me conecto al sistema.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. —¿Casco? ¿Osea que tu no estas en una vaina como nosotros los Colonos?

Dante sacudió la cabeza. —Llegué ayer mismo a la Flota 41, terminé de desempacar mis cosas y cuando vi el equipo de Realidad Virtual en mi camarote, quise probarlo de inmediato.

El joven vió como las orejas de gato que asomaban entre los cabellos castaños de la muchacha se movían de forma inquieta.

—Lo que significa que todavía no estamos en el FOLD de larga duración —dijo pensativa. —¿Así que eres un visitante, Dante?

—¿Comos sabes mi nombre? —preguntó el muchacho.

La joven le devolvió una mirada de reproche.—¿Aún no has activado la UI?

—Oh.

Dante se puso de pié y con un gesto de la mano hizo que una pantalla holográfica se desplegara frente a su rostro. Había varias opciones y una de ellas estaba apagada. Colocó su dedo sobre el indicador y las letras cambiaron a un tono verde.

Frente a los ojos de Dante se desplegó la Interfaz de Usuario del Mundo Simulado. Un compás, un reloj y los indicativos de vida y maná ocuparon los límites de su campo de visión. Al voltear la vista hacia la joven vió que ahora sobre su cabeza se había desplegado un pequeño indicador junto con una palabra.

—¿Silvana? —preguntó el joven leyendo aquel nombre en letras blancas.

—Mucho gusto, Dante. —dijo ella estirando la mano. —Bienvenido a Calypso.

Los jóvenes se estrecharon las manos mientras la brisa agitaba las flores a su alrededor. El sol asomaba alto entre las copas de los árboles y el canto de los pájaros era lo unico que podia oirse sobre el murmullo del agua que caía entre las piedras del pequeño manantial.

Tras unos minutos en silencio la joven volvió a dirigirse hacia su compañero. —¿De donde eres?

Dante estaba relajado sintiendo la brisa en el rostro y fué tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta. Tras enderezarse un poco contra el tronco miró las aves que en ese momento cruzaban por encima del claro. —De la Tierra. —respondió.

—La Tierra. —repitió la joven siguiendo la mirada del chico hacia el cielo. —¿Es tan bella como aparece en los videos de documentales? —preguntó interesada.

El joven cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y se reclinó aún más. —El ecosistema se está recuperando rápidamente. —afirmó cerrando los ojos. —La capa de Ozono ha sido restaurada por completo hace cosa de diez años, así que recientemente han comenzado a reintroducir más biodiversidad de plantas y animales que antes no podían sobrevivir debido a la intensa radiación de la atmósfera debilitada… por ejemplo, hace poco han vuelto a introducir abejas silvestres por lo que ha habido una explosión en la propagación de flores silvestres.

—¿Flores? —preguntó emocionada la joven. —Flores… ¿Flores de verdad?

—Claro. —aseguró Dante. —La mayoría de los biomas ahora son de sabana y praderas, los bosques y especialmente las junglas tardarán al menos un par de siglos en recuperarse por completo… pero la bio-ingenieria y la clonación en masa ha ayudado bastante a restaurar buena parte del verdor del planeta.

Silvana estaba emocionada imaginando aquel planeta lejano y su cola se movía de forma frenética de un lado a otro. Dante vió aquel gesto y sonrió divertido. —¿Eres una Voldoriana?. —pregunto.

—¡Yup! —asintió la joven. —Los bosques de Voldor son gigantes y sus habitantes están adaptados a convivir con plantas y animales…. ah, pero yo en realidad soy humana. —aclaró rápidamente sacudiendo las manos. —Solo mi personaje es de esa raza.

—Y tu personaje es una especie de…

—Druida. —respondió la joven. —Mi clase se especializa en controlar la naturaleza para ayudar a quienes luchan por proteger el bosque y sus habitantes.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —Que bueno que nos conocimos en aquella pradera donde había tantas hierbas.. si me hubiese sucedido lo mismo en un desierto rocoso, ahora podría darme por muerto. —dijo pensativo.

La joven se rió ante aquella observación. —Incluso en los lugares más secos y hostiles, siempre hay animales y plantas que hacen su mejor esfuerzo por sobrevivir… cierto que mi magia es menos fuerte en esos lugares pero… incluso una simple ramita en medio de las dunas puede ayudarme a proteger a quienes amo.

El joven asintió. —Eres lo que se llama un personaje de soporte… alguien especializado en ayudar a otros a ser más fuertes, pero también a defender y entorpecer a sus enemigos.

Silvana asintió. —Otros druidas pueden especializarse en invocar animales salvajes para que luchen por ellos, pero yo no quiero lastimar a nadie ni usar animales con fines violentos… las plantas son poderosas y unas grandes aliadas.

—Eso es algo muy noble. —aseguró Dante.

—En nuestra Guild solo cazamos y combatimos monstruos que atentan contra el equilibrio y la harmonía de este mundo, asi que solo usamos nuestras habilidades contra cosas malvadas y antinaturales.

—Ya veo.

La joven se incorporó y tras caminar unos pocos pasos desplegó su interfaz holográfica frente a su rostro y tras seleccionar una serie de ítems, como por arte de magia un mantel y una cesta de mimbre se materializaron en el césped junto a ella. —¿Quieres almorzar algo? —preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el joven.

Dante se incorporó y se acercó curioso al improvisado pic-nic que Silvana había hecho aparecer como por arte de magia.

—Lo preparé yo misma. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Dante se sentó junto al mantel mientras la joven retiraba algunos alimentos del interior de la cesta.

—¿Así que… los colonos se encuentran en vainas de suspensión?. —preguntó mirando trabajar a la chica-gato.

—Si, quienes optamos por participar en el programa de inmigración de largo alcance nos encontramos en vainas especiales, lo que nos permite estar conectados todo el tiempo a la simulación.

Silvana preparó los alimentos sobre el mantel y en pocos minutos el Pic-Nic estuvo listo. —Sirvete lo que más te guste. —dijo señalando orgullosa los platillos que había preparado.

Dante observó los alimentos y ahogó un grito de asombro; todo se veía tan real y delicioso.

—¡Wow! —exclamó tomando un emparedado que había sido cortado de forma triangular. —Esto se ve… tan auténtico.

La joven tomó ella misma uno de los emparedados y le dió un mordisco. —No te fijes solamente en el aspecto. —explicó guiñando un ojo. —Lo que importa son los stats del ítem.

Dante sostuvo el emparedado frente a sus ojos y pronto una pequeña ventana se desplegó mostrando la información pertinente.

—Grado A+ —leyó el muchacho.

—Algun dia podré hacer comidas Grado S. —afirmó Silvana suspirando. —Pero es algo que podría tardar años y años con las cuotas de experiencia que gano diariamente.

El joven dió un mordisco al bocadillo y tras masticar un buen rato tragó el alimento sin notar ningún gusto en particular. De inmediato un pequeño símbolo cerca de su barra de vida indicó que estaba recibiendo una bonificación por la buena comida ingerida.

—En la Academia teníamos simulaciones completas durante los entrenamientos más importantes. —explicó Dante examinando lo que quedaba del emparedado. —Pero los modelos de las cosas que manipulabamos en aquellos entornos virtuales eran muy diferentes a estos… todo tenia como una especie de brillo plástico, como falso. Este emparedado parece real… puedo ver hasta las pequeñas migajas caer desde la zona que he mordido.

—Calypso es uno de los juegos más realistas que se han hecho con la tecnología del Consorcio Macross. —respondió Silvana. —Dicen que el nivel de detalle del mundo alcanza hasta el mismísimo nivel atómico.

Dante terminó de comer su emparedado y permaneció en silencio mirando las nubes en el cielo. Ciertamente había "sentido" el bocadillo en la boca, pero todo había sido una serie de ilusiones creadas por impulsos sensoriales en su cerebro. Ningún alimento habia entrado a su cuerpo por supuesto, pero eso no era así con los colonos de aquella flota de emigración.

—¿Así que en estos momentos tu estas en una vaina y el sistema te está alimentando acorde a tus acciones en este lugar?. —preguntó el joven volviéndose hacia la chica.

—El sistema nos alimenta periódicamente consumamos o no comida en Calypso. —explicó Silvana.

—Entiendo.

Ahora fué el turno de la joven de preguntar algo. Tras acabar de comer su bocadillo se volvió con curiosidad hacia el joven. —¿Y qué me dices de ti? —preguntó sacudiendo la cola. —¿Que clase de personaje vas a hacerte?

Dante la miró confundido. —¿Personaje? Oh… bueno no se si realmente deba hacerme uno… no creo que pueda jugar mucho a este juego mientras trabaje aquí.

La chica gato sacudió las orejas. —¿Has venido aquí a trabajar?

—Así es.

Silvana miró el cielo pensativa. —Antes mencionaste una Academia.

—La Academia de Oficiales de la NUNS en La Tierra. —respondió el joven. Los ojos de Silvana se abrieron de par en par. —¿Eres militar? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Yo? Si.. bueno no… me recibí el año pasado pero me dieron de baja inmediatamente luego de darme el diploma.

—Eso… eso debió de ser muy duro para ti. —dijo sintiendo lástima por el joven.

Dante cruzó los brazos por sobre sus rodillas y suspiró. —Pensé que podría ingresar al servicio activo de inmediato en alguna flota recién comisionada pero… la NUNS no necesita nuevos estrategas al parecer. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Silvana inclinó la cabeza. —¿Estratega? ¿Eso es lo que haces?

—Planes de batalla, suministros, inteligencia… todo eso. —explicó el joven.

La chica gato se llevó un dedo a la cabeza pensativa. —Estoy segura que nuestra Guild podría usar a un estratega para preparar los Raids semanales y los conflictos con otros Clanes. —dijo mientras una sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro. —¡Seguro que a los demás les encantará conocerte, Dante!

El joven se encogió de hombros. —Como te dije… no creo tener mucho tiempo para dedicarle a un juego on-line… menos a uno tan… "inmersivo" como este.

Silvana sopló decepcionada. —Ya me parecía demasiado bueno para ser real. —dijo jugueteando con una manzana sobre el mantel. —En todo caso igual debes hacerte un avatar para entrar al mundo virtual… juegues o no.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La chica-gato se puso de pié y señaló el bosque. —El mundo de Calypso no es solo este RPG Multijugador Masivo. —explicó. —Muchos de los colonos no juegan y simplemente viven su vida normal en un entorno completamente ordinario, con ciudades, tiendas y demás cosas actuales.

Aquello sorprendió a Dante. —¿Quieres decir que hay dos "Mundos" en esta simulación?

—Claro. —respondió la joven. —Después de todo yo aun estoy en preparatoria… por la mañana voy a la escuela y solo me conecto por la tarde para jugar con mis amigos.

Dante la miró sorprendido. —Te hacia mas… adulta. —dijo observando la figura de la chica-gato. —Así que… ¿Tienes Dieciocho?

—Diecisiete. —respondió Silvana. —¿Y tu?

—Veinticinco. —contestó el joven…. oh espera, en realidad Veintiséis… cumplí años el mes pasado durante un FOLD de una semana entera, casi lo olvidé por completo.

Silvana se rió al escuchar aquello —¿Como hace uno para olvidar su propio cumpleaños? —preguntó divertida.

El joven se rascó la cabeza y volvió a encogerse de hombros. —La verdad… han pasado tantas cosas en este último año que no he estado muy pendiente de mi propia existencia. —explicó. —Salí de La Tierra llevando solo lo puesto y he estado viajando de un lado a otro de la Galaxia hasta que finalmente pude dar con la Flota 41.

—Espera un momento. —dijo la joven mirándolo con curiosidad. —La Tierra no está a más de un mes y medio de viaje desde donde zarpó la Flota 41… ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en llegar?

—Digamos que la logística de la NUNS no es lo que solía ser. —explicó Dante. —Te lo contaria con más detalle pero… algo me dice que te vas a quedar dormida en medio de la historia.

—Al menos una cosa es segura: haz llegado a la Flota 41 y definitivamente debes crearte un avatar acorde a este nuevo mundo… juegues o no en Calypso.

Dante suspiró y levantó sus manos frente a su rostro. —¿Crees que este cuerpo está mal?

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Mucha gente usa sus rasgos reales a la hora de usar la simulación. —explicó. —Pero Calypso te da la opción de usar dos avatares diferentes… puedes ser tú mismo cuando estés en el mundo simulado con los demás Colonos y una guerrera Meltran cuando juegues con nosotros…. realmente aquí puedes ser la raza o sexo que quieras y nadie va a juzgarte por ello.

A esas alturas Dante no tenía otra opción que aceptar, al menos sentía que había valido la pena conocer a alguien tan pronto en aquel extraño lugar.

—No te prometo que voy a jugar en tu Guild pero… haré lo posible por al menos conocer a tus amigos. —dijo guiñando un ojo. —Algo me dice que mi trabajo no me dejará mucho tiempo libre para compartirlo con ustedes.

—Oh… ya verás que si. —respondió la joven recobrando las esperanzas. —Lo que me recuerda...todavia no me has dicho cual va a ser tu nuevo trabajo en la flota 41.

—Fui contratado por la comp…. Oye ¿Se ha nublado de repente o me parece a mi?

Los reflejos de Silvana le advirtieron del peligro inmediato. De un salto tomó a Dante por las ropas y juntos saltaron a un costado justo en el momento en que la enorme roca caía sobre el mantel con el resto de la comida.

—¿Pero que….? —alcanzó a gritar Dante protegiéndose de las piedras que volaron en todas direcciones. —¿Otra vez ese Golem?

—Si… y no. —respondió Silvana y el tono de su voz hizo que el corazón de Dante se detuviera.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La joven señaló hacia la roca con su bastón. —Mira.

El polvo se había asentado un poco y Dante pudo ver aquello que había caído en medio del claro. Lo que parecía un simple pedrusco se reveló de pronto como algo más siniestro. Los ojos del Golem eran ahora unos simples agujeros oscuros en la roca resquebrajada; lo único que quedaba de su cabeza.

—Pero… ¿Que…?

Una voz atronadora sonó por encima de los árboles y ambos jóvenes voltearon la cabeza en aquella dirección.

—Al fin te encontré, druida.

Un gigante sonriente los observaba por encima de la copa de los árboles. Dante calculó que medía algo más de diez metros de alto y supo de pronto lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Un… Zentradi?

—¡Corre! —gritó de pronto Silvana alzando la vara por encima de su cabeza con su brazo derecho. —¡Es un PK!

—¿PK?

—Un jugador que mata a otros jugadores… ¡Tienes que escapar, Dante! —gritó empujándolo con la mano libre.

—¿Escapar? ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¿Que...?

—¡Hazlo! —gritó la joven mientras un aura de magia la envolvía de pies a cabeza. —¡Sigue el arroyo hasta que salgas del bosque, luego ve hasta el pilar de luz azul que verás a la distancia; es un guardián y cuando estés en su zona de protección el PK no podrá hacerte daño! ¡Intentaré detenerlo lo más que pueda!

Mientras tanto el gigante había levantado una enorme maza; un objeto terrible que se parecía más al mástil de un barco que a un arma y descargó un terrible golpe hacia donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes..

—¡Corre! —volvió a gritar Silvana mientras movía el báculo en dirección al gigante.

Una docena de lianas se elevaron desde las ramas de los árboles y se enredaron como serpientes en la enorme maza, deteniendo el poderoso golpe a mitad del camino.

El gigante gritó una maldición y con la mano libre arrancó con facilidad toda esa materia vegetal que había cubierto por completo su arma.

Dante comenzó a correr en dirección del arroyo sin voltear la vista hacia atrás. El ruido del combate hacía temblar las copas de los árboles y pronto el claro quedó oculto tras los gruesos troncos y lianas.

El arroyo serpenteaba entre grandes troncos y rocas a medida que el terreno descendía y una cañada comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia la llanura. Los árboles comenzaron a estar cada vez más separados unos de otros a medida que el bosque mermaba y la hierba verde se hacía cada vez más abundante y alta.

Cuando Dante salió del bosque el combate ya no se oía; sólo el sonido del viento y los pájaros llegaban a sus oídos.

Lo primero que vió frente a él fué la llanura cubierta de hierba y a lo lejos, tal vez a poco más de un kilómetro se veía una columna de luz azul que se elevaba hacia el claro cielo.

El guardián. Dante recordó las palabras de la chica gato y comenzó a correr en la dirección de aquel haz de luz.

¿Podría su recién conocida amiga enfrentarse a un gigante como ese? Dante había leído muy poco sobre Calypso, apenas lo suficiente para saber que en aquel juego se utilizaban como personajes a las diferentes razas que la Protocultura había creado a lo largo de su larga historia de dominio galáctico. Humanos, Zentradi, Voldorianos, Zolas, Ragnarianos, incluso los misteriosos Protovilns y su extraña apariencia demoniaca, todos ellos servían para crear un mundo fantástico donde la magia se mezclaba con el crisol genético que la misteriosa Protocultura había sembrado por toda la galaxia.

Mientras Dante corría hacia la luz salvadora volteó la cabeza en dirección al bosque con las esperanzas de ver a su amiga salir corriendo de aquella trampa mortal.

Algo cayó a unos pocos metros detrás de él y la explosión de tierra hizo que saliera volando hacia un costado.

—¡Ahh! —gritó rodando sobre la hierba mientras la tierra y los cascotes caían a su alrededor.

Cuando se incorporó vió que su barra de vida se había reducido casi hasta la mitad y todo por algunas piedras volando que lo habían golpeado. Silvana tenía razón, era un personaje demasiado débil, cualquier cosa podría matarlo ahí fuera.

El proyectil había caído cerca, unos segundos más y hubiera sido un golpe directo. Dante caminó hasta el cráter y miró aquello que casi lo había aplastado.

—¡Silvana!

La joven estaba semienterrada entre la tierra y la hierba destrozada. Parecía inconsciente y de pronto vió la barra de vida sobre su cabeza. Solo una pequeña línea roja parpadeaba frenéticamente junto a su nombre mientras se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

—Oh mierda.

Se inclinó junto a la chica gato y usando ambos brazos apartó los escombros que habían caído sobre ella. En el momento de tocarla una serie de ventanas aparecieron con opciones. Una de ellas era un menú contextual para curación, pero para desconcierto del joven todas las opciones estaban apagadas; Dante simplemente no tenía las habilidades necesarias para curar a la joven.

—Resiste Silvana. —dijo Dante sin saber qué hacer. —Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

Una ventana iluminada captó su atención. Decía «ESTABILIZAR» .

Presionó el botón y una barra de porcentaje comenzó a llenarse, pero no logró completar ni un diez por ciento cuando un cartel rojo con la palabra «FALLO» cruzó por completo la pantalla indicando su fracaso.

—Mierda… otra vez.

Dante repitió las acciones una y otra vez, pero el irritante cartel siempre aparecía cada vez que la barra superaba algo más que una tercera parte del porcentaje para completar la acción.

Al Décimo intento finalmente la barra se llenó por completo y el indicador de vida dejó de parpadear furiosamente. Ahora solo una pequeña línea indicaba la poca vida que quedaba en la joven.

Para su alivio Silvana abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven sosteniendo la cabeza de la chica. —¿Puedes caminar? El Guardián está cerca, tenemos que...

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par y Dante vió el miedo reflejado en ellos cuando la sombra del gigante cubrió el sol que brillaba sobre el cráter.

—Oh por el amor de… —comenzó a decir Dante mientras miraba hacia arriba.

El gigante se había puesto en cuclillas y los miraba desde toda su altura con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que los árboles no ocultaban el resto de su cuerpo Dante podía ver que vestía una especie de armadura de cuero y pieles, tal vez echa de la piel de alguna bestia gigantesca. El enorme tronco que usaba como arma estaba firmemente sujeto a su enorme espalda.

—Hubieras dejado que muriera. —dijo el gigante escupiendo las palabras. —Así al menos podría renacer en su Guild… ahora pienso divertirme con ustedes dos.

Dante apretó los dientes y depositando suavemente a Silvana en el césped salió del agujero para enfrentarse al terrible enemigo.

Aquello solo provocó que el gigante estallara en carcajadas. Se incorporó de inmediato y contempló al pequeño humano que lo miraba con gesto belicoso entre la hierba aplastada.

—Un Newbie Nivel uno y una Druida media muerta… no me hagan reir. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dante extendió la mano y lo señaló con el dedo. —¿Te crees muy malo atacando a la gente por sorpresa? ¿Que clase de juego crees que estás jugando?

—Uno al que siempre ganamos. —respondió el gigante con sorna. —Vengo siguiendo a esta Druida hace varios días y se que viene a entrenar a este bosque a escondidas, hoy finalmente voy a cumplir mi misión de asesinarla.

—¿Tu misión? —preguntó el joven confundido.

—Basta de charla, me aburre. —dijo el enorme guerrero. —No voy a gastar un ataque normal en ti; pienso escupirte desde aquí arriba y eso debería bastar para matarte.

Dante vio como el gigante hacia el gesto con la boca para cumplir su amenaza pero de pronto un rugido hizo que ambos se cubrieran las cabezas.

—¿Que demonios…? —gritó el gigante.

Un resplandor plateado pasó entre ambos y tras un viento huracanado que casi hace que Dante saliera volando algo aterrizó justo delante del cráter donde había caído Silvana.

Los ojos de Dante se abrieron de par en par al ver al recién llegado.

—¿Eso es…. un VF-4? —exclamó reconociendo la inconfundible figura del robot con los enormes hombros desde donde asomaban dos enorme cañones de energía.

El VF-4 se irguió en sus casi doce metros de altura y contempló en silencio al gigante, quien había sacado su enorme maza mientras asumia una posición defensiva.

—¡Eh! —exclamó de pronto señalando al robot con un dedo nervioso. —¡Eso es Metagaming! ¡Tu no puedes estar ahí!

Para sorpresa de todos, una voz femenina se escuchó proveniente de la cabeza del robot.

—Estoy en una misión en representación de la NUNS como colaboradora y Veedora de Calypso. —dijo en forma fría. —No he venido a interceder en el juego de ninguna forma.

—Estás interfiriendo con mis Kills. —gritó envalentonado el gigante mientras señalaba a Dante y a la chica gato tendida en la hierba.

—Por favor considere el escribir un reporte a la administración si cree que es el caso. —dijo el robot sin moverse un centímetro.

—Asi lo hare puta… ustedes los militares no tienen ningún poder aquí. ¡Vete volando de una buena vez!

La cabeza del robot se movió un poco hacia abajo y Dante supo que las cámaras de monitoreo lo estaban enfocando a él en ese momento. —Solo será un momento, luego podrá continuar con su juego. —dijo la voz femenina proveniente del robot.

El gigante sonrió y sin previo aviso levantó el pie de forma tan repentina que Dante no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. El pisotón fue tan fuerte que aplastó al joven y lo hundió en un cráter aún más profundo que él había provocado la caída de Silvana.

La joven dió un grito al ver aquello e intentó levantarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron.

—Entonces lo haré rápido. —gritó el gigante. —No quiero perder más tiempo con tus asuntos de mierda, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

El robot miró el cuerpo aplastado de Dante en el fondo del cráter cuando el gigante retiró el pié y tras unos segundos levantó la vista en dirección al Zentradi. —Ignoraré los insultos, pero consideraré esa acción como un intento de entorpecer mi tarea de veedora.

Sin esperar una respuesta el robot giró sobre si mismo y lanzó una terrible patada voladora hacia la cabeza del gigante. El desgraciado recibió el golpe en pleno rostro y la potencia del robot hizo que saliera volando dando vueltas como un trompo un centenar de metros en dirección al bosque.

La tierra tembló con el terrible impacto y la barra de vida del Zentradi quedó pronto reducida a cero. Segundos más tarde una luz envolvió al enorme cuerpo, indicando que el jugador había decidido renacer en algún templo y no quedarse ahí tendido esperando que alguien lo reviviera. EL cadáver estalló en una lluvia de pixels luminosos y de pronto no estaba más allí.

Mientras tanto el VF-4 había adoptado el modo Gerwalk, tras lo cual se abrió la cabina y el piloto pudo descender del aparato con un movimiento casi felino.

Silvana había conseguido incorporarse un poco gracias a la regeneración de su raza. Los pocos puntos de vida que había recuperado le permitieron sentarse en el suelo mientras veía a la misteriosa piloto acercarse al cráter donde estaba el cuerpo de Dante. Sin decir una palabra pasó a su lado y se inclinó sobre el agujero.

—Oye… ¿Vas a quedarte ahí abajo toda la tarde? —preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

Para sorpresa de la chica gato, el nombre de Dante apareció en el borde del pozo y segundos más tarde lo hizo su cabeza.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —pidió extendiendo la mano.

La piloto tomó la mano del joven y tirando con fuerza lo sacó de un solo tirón.

Silvana ahogó un grito de asombro. La barra de vida sobre la cabeza de Dante indicaba apenas un solo punto de vida, pero su cuerpo no mostraba daño alguno.

—¿Como….? ¿Que…? comenzó a decir sin creer lo que veía.

Dante se sacudió la tierra de las ropas y caminó hacia donde estaba su amiga. —¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó inclinándose a su lado.

—Estoy… bien… creo. —respondió ella mas confundida que antes. —¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Ese pisotón debería haber matado a un guerrero nivel veinte completamente armado…

—Los empleados de Alpha Corporation tienen inmunidad a la muerte causada por ataques no consentidos de otros jugadores. —recitó la misterioso piloto mientras se quitaba el casco.

Los ojos de Silvana se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello. —¿Eres…. un empleado de Alpha Corporation? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Dante.

Pero Dante había quedado boquiabierto al ver el rostro de la piloto, quien lo observaba al pie del enorme robot.

—¿Quien eres tu? —preguntó el joven poniéndose de pie.

La joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes hizo un saludo militar mientras sostenía el casco con la otra mano. —Teniente Primero Karina O'Higgins, Veedora oficial de la NUNS en el proyecto Calypso de la flota de Emigración número 41 de largo alcance. Estoy aquí para escoltarlo a las oficinas de la compañía.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir mientras el viento movía la hierba a su alrededor.

.

.

.

NdA. Gracias por haber leido hasta aquí! Esta es una idea algo extraña para un Fanfic de Macross, mas orientada a la aventura que a los combates entre robots y alienigenas... asi que espero que les guste leer algo diferente y como siempre espero sus comentarios, tengo muchísimas cosas geniales que contar sobre estos personajes y el extraño mundo en donde se desarrollan sus aventuras.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, soy el narrador.

De seguro ahora tienes muchas preguntas en la cabeza con respecto a los personajes que vimos en el capítulo pasado. ¿Quienes son? ¿Qué hacen allí? ¿Qué es esto de vainas con gente en animación suspendida?

Para responder a esas preguntas, mejor empecemos desde el principio… para eso retrocedamos casi un año en el tiempo para ver lo que pasaba con Dante y los sucesos que lo motivaron a iniciar tan largo viaje.

.

.

.

.

—Defold detectado. Multiples contacto emergiendo desde el espacio subdimensional en los sectores catorce al veintitrés.

El radar holográfico sufrió una violenta sacudida mientras el sistema recalibraba la proyección haciendo un gigantesco zoom hacia atrás para mostrar el enorme frente de refuerzos enemigos que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos.

—Eso es… —dijo uno de los operarios de radar girando la cabeza hacia su Superior.

En el centro del puente de mando un joven observaba en silencio los datos que habían aparecido en el radar. A decir verdad todos eran muy jóvenes en aquella enorme nave capital que avanzaba lentamente a la cabeza de una flota de interdicción y varias naves de transporte. Aquella improvisada flota de rescate se encontraba cruzando por entre los millones de fragmentos de rocas y minerales que conformaban los anillos interiores del planeta rocoso desde donde habían tenido que evacuar de emergencia a todos los colonos de un pequeño asentamiento minero.

—Comandante.

Quien estaba al mando de aquella nave se volvió hacia uno de los oficiales, otro joven de la misma edad quien sentado en un puesto de operador trabajaba con tres pantallas simultáneamente llenas de datos y gráficos. —Es una flota Zentradi, con seguridad la misma que inteligencia nos advirtió que rondaba la zona de búsqueda.

En ese mismo instante una de las jóvenes a cargo del radar confirmó la corazonada del joven oficial. —Contactos identificados; flota Zentradi de afiliación desconocida.

El Comandante y Capitán de la nave sonrió. —Parece que su información era correcta después de todo.

El oficial no respondió, absorto en los datos que fluian en las pantallas frente a sus brillantes ojos negros.

La flota se detuvo de inmediato y todas las luces externas se extinguieron en cuanto las naves se declararon en estado de combate. En menos de un minuto las siluetas oscuras se confundian con los enormes trozos de hielo y roca que formaban aquellos anillos alrededor del desierto planeta.

—¿Con qué números estamos tratando aquí? —preguntó el joven Comandante dirigiéndose hacia los operadores del radar.

—El análisis preliminar señala aproximadamente unos tres mil a tres mil quinientos contactos. —exclamó una de las jóvenes. —Composición irregular, no se detecta una formación coherente.

—Así que estamos ante un resto, un rejunte de naves Zentradi vagando por el espacio en busca de problemas… ¿El remanente de alguna antigua flota decimada…?

A medida que nuevos datos llegaban, la información del radar se tornó más precisa. Los recién llegados formaban una especie de nube y avanzaban sin ninguna clase de orden o formación coherente, como si un enorme enjambre de langostas se tratase.

—Vienen hacia aquí. —afirmó el joven acariciando su barbilla. —Estas rocas y polvo espacial nos mantienen ocultos de sus sensores de largo alcance, pero cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca nos verán irremediablemente… ¿Cuanto tiempo..?

—Dos horas aproximadamente si mantienen esa velocidad y rumbo. —informó la operadora de radar mientras el puente de mando se sumía en un silencio sepulcral.

—Comandante… el Capitán Homs solicita hablar con usted. —informó una de las oficiales encargada de las comunicaciones rompiendo el silencio.

—En pantalla.

El rostro de otro joven capitán apareció justo frente al puente de mando. —Comandante Hughs.—exclamó haciendo un saludo militar. —¿Cuales son sus órdenes?

El Comandante Sebastian Hughs se cruzó de brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. —Estaba a punto de discutir nuestras opciones con nuestro oficial estratega… pero creo que no será necesario… solo veo una opción posible.

El Capitán Homs asintió desde la pantalla. —Son demasiados… aún para todo el poder combinado de nuestros dos portanaves capitales Battleclass.

—Espero que no esté sugiriendo una retirada. —respondió Hughs mirando seriamente a la pantalla.

El nerviosismo del joven del otro lado de la ventana de comunicación era evidente. —Solo estoy diciendo que estamos en seria desventaja numérica, señor. —dijo tragando saliva.

—Hay una sola forma de salir de esta trampa mortal y es yendo al encuentro de esos salvajes. —afirmó el Comandante señalando hacia la difusa nube verdosa en el radar. —¿Verdad, Dante?

El oficial de estrategia levantó la vista de una de las pantallas. —Afirmativo Comandante: no podemos ejecutar un FOLD dentro de los anillos que rodean el planeta, tenemos que salir primero de de la zona de escombros o no tendremos la suficiente energía para consolidar la burbuja para toda la flota.

Los ojos del Capitán Homs miraron rápidamente los mismos datos que en esos momentos eran compartidos entre las dos enormes naves. —Si salimos de los anillos para iniciar la maniobra de salto FOLD…

—Caerán sobre nosotros de inmediato. —afirmó Hughs. —Y si no me equivoco, no nos dan los tiempos para ejecutar una maniobra como esa.

Dante se puso de pie. —En efecto… iniciar un procedimiento FOLD para toda la flota demandaria aproximadamente una hora y diez minutos solo para energizar la burbuja WARP, durante los cuales estaríamos completamente vulnerables al ataque enemigo.

Se había hecho un silencio total en el puente de mando. Los oficiales en cada uno de los puestos de control se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a su capitán.

Hughs se acomodó la gorra y cruzándose de brazos se volteó hacia cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación. —¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Una joven que en esos momentos estaba a los mandos del timón de la enorme nave levantó la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar. —¿No podríamos intentar algún tipo de Shock Cultural? —preguntó.

El Comandante Hughs se cruzó de brazos. —Interesante. —dijo. —¿Sabe usted cantar? —preguntó inquisitivo.

—¿Yo..? No… no señor. —respondió nerviosa la joven. —Pero… podríamos transmitir un video o alguna canción por los canales…

—Veamos que opina la oficial de comunicaciones. —respondió el joven volteandose hacia la oficial, quien de inmediato sacudió la cabeza. —Necesitamos desencriptar primero el canal de comunicaciones de esa flota hostil antes de poder transmitir algo.

—¿No tenemos una base de datos con todas las frecuencias Zentradi? —preguntó Homs desde la pantalla.

—Si es una flota desconocida, sus códigos no están en nuestra base de datos. —respondió la joven. —He comenzado a desencriptar sus transmisiones pero le llevará tiempo a la computadora resolver los algoritmos de…

—Dejame adivinar… más de dos horas con seguridad. —la interrumpió Hughs suspirando.

—Once horas. —respondió la joven bajando la vista.

—Adiós a nuestro plan de transmitir el último álbum de las Walküres a nuestros enemigos. —dijo Hughs sacudiendo la cabeza. —Así que todo depende ahora de nuestro oficial experto en táctica y estrategia. —agregó volteandose hacia el muchacho llamado Dante. —¿Cual es la estrategia más adecuada para este escenario? —preguntó.

El joven volvió a tomar asiento y tras acomodar las pantallas señaló los anillos que rodeaban el planeta. —Nuestra única ventaja es el reducido tamaño de la flota… si esparcimos todas nuestras naves entre los asteroides y material de los anillos y mantenemos un completo silencio de radio… si, entonces es posible que pasemos desapercibidos a sus radares de rastreo y vigilancia, podríamos tener hasta un treinta y dos por ciento de probabilidades de escondernos de ellos.

El Capitán miró con desagrado el rostro del joven. —¿Solo treinta y dos por ciento? ¿Eso es lo mejor que un estratega con sus estudios puede darme?

Dante se encogió de hombros. —El subterfugio es una táctica válida.—se defendió. —Además un treinta y dos por ciento de probabilidades es mucho mejor que un cero punto cero cero cero cero cero tres por ciento de probabilidad de éxito en el caso de un ataque frontal— dijo el joven contando cada cero con un dedo de la mano para acentuar aún más su punto.

—Nadie mencionó un ataque frontal. —respondió el Capitán caminando hacia una de las consolas. —Situaciones como estas requieren medidas firmes y contundentes, especialmente si queremos salir con vida de este pedrerio. —dijo haciendo que un diagrama del planeta y sus anillos circundantes apareciera proyectado en tres dimensiones en el centro del puente de mando.

La flota apareció resaltada en azul en uno de los anillos exteriores y el hombre usó sus dedos para seleccionar un grupo de naves que en ese momento se encontraba ocupando el centro de formación. —La clave señores, son estas naves de aquí. —dijo.

—¿Los refugiados? —preguntó extrañado el Capitán de la otra nave. —¿Qué sucede con ellos?

Los veinte transportes clase Mercury quedaron resaltados y se desplegaron en forma ortográfica en una ventana independiente. —Su masa nos impide generar la burbuja WARP de forma rápida, por lo que la evasión por medio de un salto FOLD de emergencia es imposible.

El Capitán Homs asintió. —Sus reactores de clase civil solo pueden generar energía a una fracción de la velocidad que los nuestros. —comentó mirando el gráfico.

—Lastre. —respondió Hughs. —Así que como verán la solución es muy sencilla.

Dante se puso de pie de golpe y el brusco movimiento hizo que su Pad callera al piso, atrayendo todas las miradas sobre sí. —¡Comandante! —grito abriendo grande los ojos. —No… no se atrevería.

—Ellos ya están muertos de todas formas. —dijo mirando con seriedad al joven estratega. —Todos estamos muertos incluso si nos ocultamos como conejos entre esas rocas… ¿o acaso no lo confirmó usted con su "análisis"?

Dante apretó el puño. —Nuestra misión… nuestra misión es rescatar a esa gente. —dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de su Capitán.

—Carnada. —dijo Homs bajando la vista. —Comandante, quiero dejar bien en claro que me opongo completamente a semejante…

—Se opone… ¡Claro que se opone! —alzó la voz el Comandante dirigiéndose hacia su camarada. —Esta perfecto que su consciencia se oponga… ¡Pero eso no quitará que al finalizar el dia todos estaremos muertos!

El hombre de la pantalla no supo que contestar a ello y desvió la mirada en silencio.

—Aun… aún así. —balbuceó al cabo de unos segundos. —Lo que propone es…

—Inmoral. —dijo Dante quien permanecía aún de pie al lado de su puesto sin quitar la vista del hombre que tenía delante. —Comandante… vuelvo a repetirle que nuestra misión es rescatar a esa gente, no puede utilizarlos como carnada.

El Comandante Hughs lo señaló con el dedo índice extendido. —La misión ha fracasado.—dijo elevando la voz.—Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es reagruparnos con la flota principal para juntos arrasar a esos Zentradi de la faz de la galaxia. ¿No lo comprende?

—Lo único que comprendo es que deberíamos hacer algo por esa gente… lo que sea, pero no a costa de sus vidas. —respondió Dante.

Hughs sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —Es por eso que yo soy el Comandante y tu un simple oficial de inteligencia. —dijo suspirando. —No estás capacitado para tomar una decisión como esta y lo comprendo. —de inmediato su mirada se tornó fría como el hielo y la voz se endureció. —Pero no toleraré que cuestionen mis órdenes. Saldremos de este sistema sea como sea y nos reuniremos con la flota principal. Esas son mis órdenes ¿Comprendido?

Dante permaneció en silencio con los puños apretados frente al Comandante. Sentía su pistola automática al costado de uniforme pegada a su cuerpo… ¿Pero era esa la respuesta? Tal vez otra persona podría haber tomado aquella decisión, pero no él.

Esa no era una batalla que pudiera ganar.

—Comprendido…. señor. —dijo Dante bajando la cabeza.

—Bien, era hora que mostraran algo de profesionalismo. —afirmó Hughs. —Tenemos que lograr que vayan todos tras esas naves de diversión y necesito que me des la mejor forma de hacerlo.

El joven se sentó derrotado. No tenía otra opción más que seguir las órdenes de su superior… ¿O tal vez no?

El ambiente en el puente de mando se había enfriado considerablemente. Todos los oficiales permanecian en sus puestos pero Dante podía ver como de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas penetrantes al Comandante. Nadie aprobaba aquello, era evidente ¿Acaso alguien podría hacer algo?

—Dante.

El joven se sobresaltó. —¿Si Señor? —preguntó al advertir al hombre parado a su lado.

—Concentrate… tenemos que trabajar juntos en esto. ¿Cómo hacemos para que esos Zentradis sigan a las naves de transporte y se traguen el anzuelo?

El oficial de inteligencia apretó los puños y aquello no pasó desapercibido al Comandante. —Hay… hay varias formas de aumentar las probabilidades de un subterfugio exitoso. —dijo desplegando una nueva pantalla.

—¿Y cuales son?

Dante trató de alejar sus sentimientos y se concentró en sus estudios. —Debemos pensar como nuestros oponentes y ya que nuestros oponentes son Zentradis sin exposición a la cultura, sus tácticas son extremadamente bien conocidas. Solo responderán de una forma predeterminada ante una situación y si creamos un escenario acorde a nuestros planes, las chances de que lo sigan al pie de la letra son definitivamente posibles.

—Bien. —respondió Hughs. —¿Qué escenario tienes en mente?

—Primero es camuflar el tipo de nave a sus radares, el campo de asteroides hará una buena parte de ese trabajo gratis por nosotros, pero podemos hacer algo más para aumentar el engaño.

Usando ambas manos introdujo una serie de instrucciones en el teclado holográfico y varios diagramas con las veinte naves civiles aparecieron frente a ellos.

—Dispondremos a la flota en una típica configuración de ataque… por ejemplo de punta de flecha. —dijo mientras las pequeñas formas geométricas que representaban los transportes se posicionaban en una formación cerrada. —Este tipo de formación de ataque no dejará dudas sobre sus intenciones.

—¿Qué hay de su ruta? —preguntó el Comandante.

Dante volvió a desplegar el mapa de los anillos y sobrepuso la posición de su propia flota con la de los contactos hostiles. —Haremos que intenten cortar un vector por aquí. —dijo trazando una recta con su dedo índice.

Hughs frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres que parezca que están escapando? —preguntó.

—Con esos números no podríamos pretender otra cosa. —dijo Dante encogiéndose de hombros. —Necesitamos que los Zentradi cambien de rumbo y la única forma es que inicien la persecución en aquella dirección.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

—Nuestras naves pueden moverse en modo silencioso usando solo la repulsión gravitacional de la fuerza de marea del cinturón de asteroides que rodea el planeta… es lento sí, pero en cuanto la distancia a la flota enemiga sea la adecuada podremos entrar en FOLD sin que puedan alcanzarlos.

—¿Por qué no entrar en FOLD desde aquí mismo? —preguntó el Comandante rascándose la barbilla. —¿Por qué arriesgarnos a movernos?

—Mire alrededor. —dijo Dante señalando los enormes ventanales. —Estamos en un cinturón de asteroides de hierro y otros elementos metalicos… toda esa masa extra hará que nuestra burbuja WARP tarde entre cuatro y cinco veces más tiempo en formarse… si vamos hacia los anillos externos formados por hielo y polvo no tendremos ese problema.

—Comprendo. —respondió el Comandante cruzándose de brazos.

Dante trazó la ruta que seguirán los civiles y la flota de la NUNS utilizando verde para los transportes y azul para las militares, los Zentradi eran una enorme cinta roja que se acercaba directamente a ellos desde la parte superior de la pantalla.

—Esa ruta nos llevará a un curso paralelo al cuerpo principal de su formación. —dijo el Capitán Homs, quien había estado observando la planificación en silencio. —Si nos descubren estaremos en una posición de desventaja completa justo frente al grueso de sus fuerzas.

Dante movió el plano de inclinación del diagrama y señaló la concentración enemiga. —Si. —dijo marcando una sección de la misma. —Pero mire… en caso de que algo salga mal, podremos cortar en dos sus fuerzas atacando justo por el medio… nuestros dos cañones de energía pueden destruir perfectamente todo lo que esté frente a nosotros.

—Cómo cortar una serpiente en dos. —dijo Hughs sonriendo.

Homs sacudió la cabeza. —Esta clase de serpiente no morirá solo con ser cortada en dos… esas dos partes se volverán dos serpientes individuales y nos rodearan por ambos flancos, será una carnicería.

—Y aun así… es la única chance que tenemos. —dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza. —Si tuviéramos más tiempo podríamos correr unas simulaciones pero…

—No hay tiempo. —lo apremió Hughs. —Estoy de acuerdo con el plan. ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar o criticar?

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban con los rostros sombríos ante la atrocidad que estaban a punto de cometer.

—Hay un problema. —dijo Homs carraspeando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Los capitanes de las naves de transporte… no van a ofrecerse como sacrificio a su… "táctica". —respondió el Capitán del otro portanaves. —Eso es seguro.

—Tendremos que operar las naves remotamente usando el protocolo de mando de la flota. —aseguró Hughs. —Utilizaremos un bloqueo de seguridad y no podrán tomar el control ni aunque sospechen algo.

La mirada que lanzó el Capitán Homs desde la pantalla dejaba en claro lo que pensaba de aquello. —Cuando comprendan lo que está sucediendo…

—Ya será demasiado tarde para que hagan algo… bien, eso está resuelto. —dijo el Comandante cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras tanto Dante había terminado de trazar en la interfaz de su terminal de datos las maniobras junto con las velocidades y vectores que cada una de las naves civiles debía seguir al pie de la letra para engañar a los Zentradi. Era una coreografía complicada y aparentemente caótica, pero aquellas líneas y figuras geométricas cobraban sentido en la cabeza del joven.

—Las maniobras están cargadas en el plan maestro. —informó Dante dirigiéndose hacia Hughs. —Estamos listos para comenzar.

El Comandante se acercó hacia el puesto del joven y extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba. —¿Quieres hacer los honores, entonces?

—¿Eh?

Hughs se rascó la cabeza debajo de la gorra de Comandante. —La flota está en modo automático. —dijo señalando el puesto del timonel. —Eres tú el que va a mover todas las naves, debes hacerlo desde allí.

Quien operaba el timón de la enorme Battle Class era la misma joven que había sugerido la idea del Shock Cultural unos momentos antes. De inmediato cruzó su mirada con la de Dante y comprendió por lo que estaba pasando aquel joven en ese apremiante momento. Sin decir una palabra se apartó de su puesto y dejó que el oficial estratega se sentara frente a los controles, mas no fué muy lejos y en cambio quedó de pié justo detrás de la silla que antes había ocupado.

—Lo siento. —dijo Dante girando la cabeza para mirar a la joven. —No… no se si realmente pueda volar una de estas cosas.

—Solo procura no estrellarla contra ningún asteroide. —respondió la joven con una sonrisa. —Cada abolladura o raspón son puntos restados a mi historial de campaña.

Dante devolvió la sonrisa a la timonel y ocupó el lugar frente a los grandes controles. De pronto sintió el tremendo poder que tenía entre sus manos; no solo estaba a los mandos de una de las naves más poderosas y formidables de toda la NUNS, lo estaba en realidad de dos de ellas; La Battle 35, donde estaban ellos en ese momento y la Battle 36, naves hermanas recién entradas en servicio activo tras una largo viaje desde los astilleros orbitales de la luna terrestre.

Toda la flota estaba ahora en modo esclavo pendiente de las órdenes de navegación que había introducido en la computadora.

El Comandante había vuelto su atención hacia los escuadrones de Valkyries en caso que la huida fracasara y debieran entablar un combate directo con la flota enemiga. De pronto Dante se encontraba siendo ignorado por casi todos mientras miraba con el ánimo desolado la pantalla donde la muerte de tantos civiles estaba siendo programada en la computadora.

—Lástima que esa idea no fuera posible de implementar. —dijo la joven suspirando tras el asiento de Dante.

—¿Eh?

—Lo del Shock Cultural. —explicó la joven. —En las series y películas siempre es tan efectivo.

—Ah… eso… bueno, en realidad si es algo muy difícil… lo que sucedió durante la Primera Guerra Espacial fué prácticamente un milagro.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Un milagro?

El joven se quitó la gorra de oficial y la dejó sobre uno de los brazos de la silla. —Los Zentradi que no han estado en contacto con la cultura no son verdaderamente susceptibles a la música pop. —afirmó cruzándose de brazos. —Si pudiéramos transmitir música a esa flota. —dijo señalando los puntos rojos del radar. —Solo causariamos un poco de confusión en sus canales de radio, pero la mayoría de ellos trataría la canción como un simple ruido.

Los ojos de la timonel se abrieron como platos. —Pero… ¿Entonces Minmay…?

—Como decía, se necesita algo más que música… en el caso de Minmay… bueno, ella es una leyenda y todo eso que se habla sobre la Sound Energy tiene una base científica sólida.

—Comprendo. —dijo la joven bajando la vista. —Realmente no es solo la música, se necesita también de alguien con la habilidad necesaria.

—Eso… y un poco de ayuda de la líbido.

Ahora la mirada de la joven se había vuelto de verdadera confusión. —¿Líbido? ¿A qué te refieres?

Dante se encogió de hombros y pareció querer hundirse en la silla mientras su rostro se enrojecia. —Bueno.. es algo más una teoría que un hecho histórico pero… ¿Nunca haz oído del incidente Lolicón?

—El incidente… lolicón. —repitió la joven incrédula. —No… yo nunca había escuchado algo como eso… ¿Es una broma? No creo que sea el momento...

El joven oficial sacudió la cabeza. —Te juro que no, es algo que se toma bastante en serio entre los que estudiamos historia y tácticas militares.

—Un incidente… con Lolicones. —repitió la joven. —Explicate.

—No te guies por el nombre… pero se trató de un incidente con los tres Zentradi que se convirtieron en los primeros en ser expuestos a la cultura humana… y por alguna extraña casualidad sus nombres eran Warera, Rory y Konda… y eso suena mucho como…

—Somos Lolicones. —respondió la timonel sonriendo. —Comprendo. **(1)**

Dante se relajó al ver que la chica había entendido. —Al parecer estos tres Zentradi estuvieron expuesto a imágenes… "inapropiadas" generadas por las transmisiones civiles de los refugiados a bordo de la Macross. Esa exposición activó de alguna forma la líbido dormida (o mejor dicho reprimida) que los Zentradi poseen, lo que más tarde contribuiría a que el "Shock Cultural" surtiera el poderoso efecto que finalmente causó.

La joven miró al Comandante mientras discutía con uno de los oficiales. —No creo que sea muy difícil encontrar pornografia a bordo de esta nave. —dijo pensativa. —¿Pero como se la enviamos a los Zentradi?

El joven oficial volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Con proyectores holográficos de esos que usan las Walküre para sus LIVE en el espacio podríamos pero… dudo que esa clase de equipo sea algo estándar en esta clase de naves.

La joven suspiró. —Lo que significa que ese hijo de puta de Hughs va a salirse con la suya y sacrificará a los civiles con tal de salvar su maldito pellejo.

—Shhh… va a escucharte. —dijo Dante haciendo un gesto con la mano. —No hay otra forma me temo. —reconoció mirando pensativo la pantalla donde la computadora había culminado de transmitir todas las instrucciones a cada una de las naves que formaban la flota.

¿O tal vez había otra opción?

Hughs despidió al oficial y se volvió hacia Dante. —¿Como va eso?

—Estamos listos. —respondió el joven levantando la vista de la pantalla. —La misión puede comenzar en cuanto de la orden.

—Inicien la operación. —ordenó el Comandante.

Las luces del puente de mando se tornaron rojas como la sangre. Las compuertas de refuerzo se levantaron y todo el personal que no estaba ya sentado en una silla se abrochó los cinturones de seguridad que eran obligatorios durante el combate. El Comandante se sentó en su sillón en el centro del puente y observó en silencio la operación.

Las naves civiles se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato. En el radar dimensional los veinte pequeños puntitos azules comenzaron lentamente a asumir una formación parecida a una punta de flecha mientras cambiaban su curso y aceleraban alejándose de la flota militar.

—Hay una reacción en la flota enemiga. —informó la operadora de radar.

En efecto, la nube de puntos rojos sufrió una especie de sacudida y comenzó lentamente a virar en dirección de intercepción de las naves civiles.

—¿Han mordido el anzuelo? —preguntó Hughs rascándose la barbilla.

Una serie de vectores aparecieron en el radar mostrando el movimiento predictivo de los contactos. —Punto de intersección estimado en T menos veinte minutos. —comunicó uno de los oficiales.

—Inicien Repulsión gravitatoria. —ordenó el Comandante. —Mantengan total silencio de radio.

Los motores gravitacionales de las naves que conformaban la flota entraron en modo de repulsión, lo que significaba que contrarrestaban el empuje gravitacional del planeta y creaban un vector de movimiento utilizando aquella fuerza de marea. Lenta y silenciosamente comenzaron a avanzar entre las grandes rocas metálicas en dirección contraria a los desprevenidos civiles.

—Ya deben haberse dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. —dijo Dante mirando la pantalla. —En estos momentos los capitanes de esos cargueros han comprendido que los abandonamos y que sus vidas tienen ahora el mismo valor que el de la carnada fresca.

—Así es la guerra. —respondió Hughs. —Pero no te preocupes: los vengaremos, te doy mi palabra.

—Lindo consuelo. —murmuró la timonel apartando la mirada con asco del rostro sonriente del Comandante.

Las luces exteriores de todas las naves estaban apagadas pero el enorme cristal que se extendía por todo el frente del puente del mando aumentaba significativamente la poca luz que llegaba a ellos, por lo que los asteroides y el resto de la flota era perfectamente visible para toda la tripulación que aguantaba la respiración en ese momento.

—La flota Zentradi está a diez minutos de interceptar a los transportes. —anunció el oficial.

—No estamos lo suficientemente lejos. —gruñó Hughs viendo el radar. —¿Podemos hacer que se alejen más rápido?

Dante movió sus manos sobre el teclado. —iniciaré el procedimiento de energización de las burbujas WARP de los transportes… es inútil, pero al menos hará que los Zentradi se sientan más apremiados para interceptarlos.

Los resplandores de las burbujas de los veinte transportes brillaron a lo lejos entre las miles de rocas que se interponian entre ellos.

La enorme sombra de la Battle 36 apareció cubriendo casi la mitad del panorama que se veía por el cristal. Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

—¿No estamos demasiado cerca? —preguntó Hughs mirando a Dante.

—La flota se mueve simulando patrones de rotación diferentes para imitar el comportamiento de las rocas que nos rodean. —respondió el joven. —No chocaremos, pero si introduzco alguna corrección de rumbo podríamos aparecer en sus radares.

—Continua entonces. —ordenó el hombre algo más aliviado.

El silencio había vuelto a formarse en el puente del mando mientras los minutos pasaban con lentitud mientras una veintena de pares de ojos seguían con impotencia el movimiento de aquellas pocas naves a punto de ser aniquiladas por aquellos monstruos sedientos de sangre.

—Los transportes han abandonado el cinturón de asteroides. —dijo la operadora de radar.

—Estarán al alcance de las armas enemigas en cinco minutos. —agregó otro de los oficiales… —No lo lograrán. —agregó sacudiendo la cabeza resignado ante la tragedia que estaban a punto de presenciar..

—Pero nosotros sí. —afirmó el Comandante seguro de sí mismo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. —respondió Dante pulsando una tecla. Su tono de voz era extraño.

Sonreía.

En ese momento comenzaron a pasar muchas cosas.

Las luces de toda la flota se encendieron por completo y de improviso, las dos enormes naves clase Battle iniciaron el proceso de transformación.

El rostro de Hughs se puso blanco por completo.

—¿Que…? ¿Que está sucediendo? —dijo poniéndose de pie.

La Battle 35 y la Battle 36 se transformaron en modo de Ataque mientras la flota hostil se detenía por completo justo frente a ellos. De inmediato el radar holográfico brilló como un sol rojo debido a todas las emisiones de radar que apuntaron hacia los enormes robots que se erguía imponente por sobre el disco de rocas que rodeaba al planeta. Casi de inmediato la Battle 35, donde el Comandante y el resto de los oficiales aún estaban boquiabiertos por lo sucedido, comenzó a darle la espalda a su compañera mientras el enorme cañón de energía dimensional flotaba abandonado a un lado del enorme brazo que debería sostenerlo.

El rostro desencajado de Homs apareció en una pantalla enorme frente a Hughs mientras este abría la boca sin poder articular una palabra.

—¡Comandante! —gritó el otro capitán. —¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? ¿Es esto parte del plan? ¡Responda!

Pero Hughs ignoró al hombre de la pantalla y en cambio se dió vuelta furioso hacia el puesto del timonel. —¡Oficial Dante! —gritó con la boca desencajada por la rabia. —¿Que demonios significa esto?

Dante levantó un mano y lo señaló con el dedo. —Será mejor que se sujete de algo, Comandante. —dijo moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro. —Las cosas se van a sacudir un poco de un momento a otro.

—¿Pero que mierda…?

La sacudida fue terrible. Hughs cayó de espaldas debido al tremendo impacto que la Battle 36 produjo al colisionar de frente con la nave donde estaban ellos. El caos y confusión eran terribles y los gritos de toda la tripulación ahogaron todos los demás sonidos.

—¡Comandante Hughs! —gritaba Homs desde la pantalla. —¿Qué está pasando? ¡Devuelva el control de mi nave de inmediato! ¿Que clase de maniobra es esta? ¿Porque nuestras dos naves están…? ¡OH POR TODOS LOS SANTOS!

—It's Show Time. —exclamó Dante por sobre el griterío mientras activaba una pantalla holográfica para que todos pudieran ver lo que estaba sucediendo desde una perspectiva más general.

Frente a todos los presentes apareció una escena surreal.

La Battle 36 estaba violando a la Battle 35.

Los enormes robots no eran demasiado articulados, pero la posición y el movimiento eran inconfundibles. Los enormes brazos de la Battle 36 rodeaban el cuerpo de la nave nodriza y regularmente empujaba su casco con poderosos estampidos de sus enormes impulsores principales.

Cada poderosa embestida de la Battle 36 hacía que el puente de mando se sacudiese como en un terremoto. Hughs yacía tirado boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos contemplando la escena en la pantalla.

—¿Que…? ¿Que les haz hecho a mi flota..? —alcanzó a balbucear con la boca abierta. —¿¡QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI FLOTA!?

La operadora de radar bajó la vista un momento hacia su pantalla y quedó aún más sorprendida. —¡Señor! —gritó. —Los… ¡Los Zentradi están paralizados!

—¿Que?

—Sus naves… sus naves se han detenido por completo… ¡Están en shock!

Dante se volvió hacia la joven timonel y le guiño un ojo. —Espero no haberme excedido. —dijo.

En ese preciso momento la flota de cargueros culminó de consolidar la enorme burbuja WARP y con un enorme estallido multicolor iniciaron el FOLD. La onda de luz de un millón de arcoiris hizo que la escena de los dos enormes robots copulando por sobre el cinturón de asteroides fuera aún más irreal, si es que acaso aquello fuera posible.

Hughs se puso de pie y avanzó a paso vivo hacia el puesto del timonel mientras sacaba su arma. Tenía la mirada de un loco y los ojos inyectados de sangre. Dante se puso de pié sin dejar de sonreír e hizo el saludo militar. —Misión cumplida Comandante; los civiles están a salvo. —exclamó cuando el hombre se puso delante de él.

El Comandante apuntó a la cabeza del joven y apretó el gatillo. Mientras Dante caía al suelo en medio de una explosión de sangre, los Zentradi abrieron fuego simultáneamente con todas sus armas de energía.

 **(1)Los personajes hablan en Japonés.**


	3. Chapter 3

«Simulación Finalizada» «Simulación Finalizada»

Los enormes ventanales comenzaron a elevarse y el sol primaveral inundó el oscuro recinto donde los cadetes debieron cubrirse los ojos con las manos luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en aquel ejercicio intensivo.

Lo primero que Dante vió al abrir los ojos fue al mismísimo Hughs (Ahora un simple cadete que vestía el mismo traje gris que él, con los sensores y equipamiento para entrenamiento inmersivo) aún de pie frente a él con el brazo extendido. La única diferencia es que su mano estaba vacía y el dedo índice apretaba un gatillo que ya no estaba ahí.

Al menos su rostro desencajado era el mismo que recordaba dentro de la simulación.

Todos estaban aún en esa especie de estado de shock cuando los ayudantes y personal de mantenimiento comenzó a entrar en el recinto para comenzar la limpieza. Al cabo de casi un minuto los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar sus lugares en silencio para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Dante se tocó la frente con una mano y se miró los dedos. Sabía que no había sangre en su cabeza y que todo había sido una ilusión… aún así se había sentido demasiado real. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista Hughs ya no estaba frente a él. Lo vió fugazmente mientras salía por la puerta dando grandes zancadas.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, pero Dante vió como todos le dirigian miradas cargadas de una mezcla de extrañeza, pero también de alivio.

«El Debriefing se realizará a las 1600 horas en el Aula Magna» informó la voz de los altoparlantes. «Hasta entonces se requiere que los estudiantes se abstengan de abandonar el Campus»

El joven se incorporó y tras sacudirse la ropa se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia la salida. Quería ir al baño y darse una ducha; el ejercicio había durado cinco días con sus noches y todos estaban cansados y transpirados.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la salida vió como el recinto se transformaba por completo a medida que los estudiantes dejaban sus lugares. Todos los puestos de control, sillas, escritorios… incluso las mismas paredes que formaban el puente de mando de la enorme BattleClass que acababa de manejar con sus propias manos, todo estaba formado por bloques grises que salían del piso para formar los objetos sólidos con los que los estudiantes interactuaban en la simulación. Estos bloques comenzaron a descender y desaparecieron en el piso como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Era una tecnología verdaderamente asombrosa.

Salió a un enorme pasillo y caminó varios minutos siguiendo la línea en el piso que indicaba el camino para los estudiantes. Había varias salas a cada lado del pasillo dedicadas a los entrenamientos en entornos simulados, pero la mayoría eran pequeñas estancias que simulaban algunos puestos de control, quedando completamente eclipsadas en tamaño por los casi quinientos metros cuadrados del salón principal que podía albergar a doscientos estudiantes ejercitando conjuntamente en misiones de gran complejidad.

Al llegar al final del mismo se encontraban los cambiadores para hombres y mujeres respectivamente. Dante siguió por la puerta que le correspondía y entró esperando que sus problemas no comenzaran allí mismo.

Para su sorpresa nadie le dirigió la palabra. Algunos estudiantes ya se habían comenzado a quitar los trajes mientras que otros conversaban sentados en bancos cerca de los casilleros. Dante suspiró y se dirigió hacia su puesto asignado, tras lo cual comenzó a quitarse el traje especial para simulaciones. Mientras lo hacía sonrió pensando en que era el mismo traje que usaban las Idols en sus conciertos… con solo unas pocas líneas de código podría transformarse en lo que quisiera como por arte de magia.

Al levantar la cabeza descartó aquella idea y solamente quiso hacerse invisible. Homs y dos oficiales más estaban a su lado todavía con sus trajes puestos y por la expresión de sus rostros, Dante supo exactamente lo que querían.

—Oh… denme un respiro.—dijo levantando las manos en gesto de sumisión. —Solo quiero darme una ducha.

Homs suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Nos conoces poco si piensas que hemos venido a hacer "Bullying" por lo que hicistes alla atras. —dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco junto a Dante.

—En realidad no los conozco.—respondió con sinceridad el chico. —Es la primera vez que hacemos una simulación conjunta entre los planes de estudio.

Homs sonrió y comenzó a quitarse el calzado. —Muestrale, Tom. —dijo señalando a uno de sus acompañantes.

Uno de los cadetes sacó un Pad y se lo alcanzó a Dante. —Mira la tabla de "Score" dijo.

Dante examinó las columnas y de inmediato comprendió lo que sucedía. —¿Pendiente? —preguntó volviendo la vista hacia el cadete llamado Tom. —¿Aún no han asignado el puntaje? Se supone que es instantáneo…

—Y eso no es todo. —agregó el otro acompañante. —Han solicitado una junta evaluadora. —dijo señalando su propio Pad donde aparecía la portada de la red social que usaban los estudiantes de la Academia. —Eso solo quiere decir una cosa…

—La has cagado. —afirmó Homs mirandolo directamente a los ojos..

Dante se quitó los pantalones y quedó solo con los calzoncillos puestos. —¿Crees que mi acción perjudicará a los demás estudiantes? —preguntó girando la cabeza hacia Homs.

El cadete se encogió de hombros. —Vaya uno a saber… pero lo que sí queda claro es una cosa: se perdió una flota completa y dos portanaves capitales… eso son muchos puntos menos en nuestra hoja de valuación. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

El joven estudiante de Táctica y Estrategia se acarició la barbilla mientras abría la puerta de su casillero. —La misión estaba diseñada para ser perdida. —dijo tras revolver en busca de su toalla y los implementos de higiene. —No había ninguna chance de escapar con vida de esa flota enemiga.

—Ya lo sabemos. —dijo Tom. —Pero no creo que tu "estrategia" haya sido la forma correcta de resolver ese escenario.

El otro cadete dió de pronto un grito de exclamación mientras miraba la pantalla del pad.

—¿Que sucede Lin? —preguntó Homs mirando a su compañero.

—Bradley acaba de confirmar que encabezará la Junta Evaluadora. —dijo mirando a Dante.

—¿El Coronel Bradley? Oh mierda. —exclamó Tom

Homs terminó de desvestirse y tras poner toda la ropa en una canasta se volvió hacia Dante. —Diría que estamos jodidos, pero ni cerca a lo que vas a estar tu en un rato. —dijo.

El joven lo miró sin comprender. —¿A qué te refieres?

—A Hughs… lo has humillado alla atras. —respondió frunciendo el ceño. —Y eso te traerá consecuencias; el tipo es de una familia con más de doscientos años de tradición en el ejército… nadie de la plana mayor va a quedarse de brazos cruzados al conocerse lo que pasó en este ejercicio.

—Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. —respondió Dante.

—Tal vez. —respondió Homs. —Pero algo me dice que tu vida en esta academia ya no será lo mismo a partir de ahora… espero equivocarme pero…

Dante sonrió y apoyó su mano el hombro del cadete. —Comprendo. —dijo. —Gracias por la advertencia.

Homs devolvió el gesto afectuoso en forma de sonrisa. —No daría dos créditos por tu vida, pero al menos me has dejado una flor de anécdota para compartir cada vez que salga a tomar algo. —dijo entre carcajadas.

—No cualquiera puede presumir que le rompió el culo a Hughs en un ejercicio. —dijo Lin sonriendo.

—Literalmente. —lo corrigió Tom.

Los cuatro jóvenes rieron ante aquello y se despidieron de Dante con grandes muestras de afecto. En cuanto el joven volvió a estar solo suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a la ducha meditando sobre aquella advertencia.

Dante era el único cadete que se había presentado para la carrera de oficial en aspectos de Estrategia, Recursos y Tácticas Avanzadas. La mayoría de los estudiantes que cursaban en el mismo edificio seguían las carreras más tradicionales, orientadas a recibirse como Oficiales en las diferentes ramas de las fuerzas de la NUNS.

Así que Dante estaba solo, algo que en realidad no era del todo extraño en aquella Academia que, como muchas instituciones de las fuerzas armadas que quedaban en el planeta Tierra, estaban en proceso de desmantelamiento.

Había por supuesto un motivo para ello: La NUNS deseaba mantener al planeta originario de la raza humana lo más protegido posible, para ello había comenzado lentamente a mover sus bases de operaciones cada vez más lejos del planeta azul.

La amenaza de una masiva flota Zentradi (Las mas grandes detectadas rondaban en los treinta millones de naves, pero había sospechas que podrían existir aún más grandes) era algo muy real en la mente de aquellos militares y si bien la humanidad había logrado enormes avances en armamento y tácticas de batalla, la apabullante cantidad de flotas hostiles que rondaban los sectores centrales de la Vía Láctea era una amenaza extremadamente seria.

Luego de la desaparición de la Megaroad, la primera gran nave de Emigración que se dirigió al centro de la Vía Láctea, todos los esfuerzos de expansión se centraron en, justamente, evitar el centro de la galaxia. La humanidad comenzó a recorrer los brazos exteriores y colonizar los planetas que la Protocultura había descubierto y, en algunos casos, intervenido con sus sondas de modificación genética. Por eso mismo el centro de poder neurálgico de la NUNS comenzó lentamente a moverse, dejando detrás a La Tierra como un Santuario protegido en busca de expandirse por el resto de la galaxia, pero siempre observando lo que sucedía en el centro mismo, donde todas aquellas fuerzas hostiles se concentraban alrededor de algún misterioso fenómeno inexplicable.

Dante por supuesto sabía bastante de aquello, ya que buena parte de sus lecturas eran sobre la historia de las guerras espaciales, especialmente en cómo el poderío Zentradi se había extendido por toda la galaxia siguiendo el colapso del Imperio de la Protocultura.

Había muchos puntos oscuros en aquella historia y cada pieza de información, cada nueva ruina de la Protocultura descubierta agregaba un misterio más a toda esa misteriosa raza de seres casi omnipotentes que durante miles de años dominaron la vida (y muerte) en la Galaxia.

Muchos de los grandes pensadores actuales temían justamente aquello; que la humanidad estaba siguiendo demasiado cerca los pasos de la Protocultura y que, al hacerlo, corría el mismo riesgo de desatar su propia destrucción.

Dante se hubiera reído de aquellas teorías apocalípticas, pero los eventos que se habían sucedido en el Cúmulo Globular Brísingr hacia unos pocos años habían despertado el temor en más de un escéptico de aquellas teorías.

La Protocultura había utilizado música para manipular a los Zentradi, algo que hasta entonces se había creído que solo los humanos habían intentado hacerlo (Aunque de forma bastante ineficiente e impredecible).

Pero lo más preocupante era el tamaño de su ambición; las ruinas encontradas eran una especie de sitio de pruebas, un modelo escala para la construcción de un sistema desde donde se podría influenciar a toda la galaxia, sin dejar un solo sitio fuera del control de aquellos semidioses.

Esa clase de poder había aterrorizado a los altos mandos.

Los detalles eran confusos y el secreto militar todavía pesaba sobre muchas cosas que habían sucedido en aquel lejano rincón de la galaxia. Pero algo era seguro: se había perdido una flota entera y la vida de varios millares de hombres para descubrir aquel misterioso proyecto de control a escala galáctica.

La lluvia de la ducha se cortó automáticamente y Dante tuvo que accionarla nuevamente para quitar los restos de espuma que quedaban en su cabello. La ducha lo había relajado bastante como para enfrentarse sin estar temblando como una hoja a esa bendita junta examinadora… ¿Pero el mismo Bradley en persona? ¿Realmente había ido tan lejos?

Alejó los pensamientos que lo habian llevado a lejanos mundos donde caballeros del viento y chicas-gato recorrian extraños paisajes y se concentró en el asunto más urgente.

Salió del cubículo en medio de una nube de vapor y rápidamente se envolvió con una toalla mientras trataba de encontrar la vuelta al asunto. ¿Debería defender sus acciones? ¿O simplemente aceptar las consecuencias y bajar la cabeza? Había estado pensando en ello desde que terminara la simulación y comprendió que estaba bastante seguro de cuál era el verdadero escenario que los instructores habían creado para los cadetes. Aquello no le gustaba para nada.

Al llegar frente a su taquilla vió que ya se habían llevado su traje de simulación. Dante se vistió lentamente pensando en el rostro desencajado de Hughs mientras apuntaba el arma a su cabeza. Ese tipo había querido matarlo de veras, no estaba haciendo un Roleplay.

Cuando terminó de ponerse los zapatos vió que todavía faltaban más de treinta minutos para el Debriefing, no obstante prefería llegar con tiempo y atraer la menor cantidad posible de miradas.

Cosa que sabía iba a ser completamente imposible.

Salió del vestidor y caminó directamente hacia la salida del edificio destinado a los simuladores y salones de realidad aumentada. El Debriefing estaba programado para hacerse en el aula magna de la Academia; un enorme edificio circular que dominaba la cima de una pequeña colina rodeado de oficinas administrativas y la biblioteca y archivos generales de la NUNS. Una serie de largas escalinatas llevaban hasta la cima de aquella achatada elevación y ya una pequeña multitud caminaba a paso tranquilo por los anchos escalones de mármol. Varios rostros se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, pero la mayoría no lo conocían y era muy probable que era la primera vez que lo vieran en persona.

Aquello cambiaría definitivamente una vez que entrara al aula magna.

Las enormes puertas dobles estaban abiertas de par en par y estudiantes de todos los cursos entraban solos o en pequeños grupos para participar de aquella sesión extraordinaria. Dante se detuvo justo en la entrada y miró nervioso a la multitud ¿Que estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué había tanta gente? Aquel Debriefing debía ser solo para los participantes de la simulación, pero allí había maestros y alumnos de otras carreras.

Sintió deseos de salir corriendo de allí, de bajar saltando los escalones de mármol y desaparecer en el edificio de los dormitorios para esconderse debajo de la cama… o dentro del placard al menos.

Suspirando entró con paso seguro al edificio.

El aula magna era enorme. Las gradas que rodeaban el escenario tenían más de treinta niveles de asientos y enormes palcos colgaban casi como si levitaran bajo la enorme cúpula decorada con vitrales multicolores que dejaban pasar la luz del sol quebrandola en docenas de colores diferentes. La capacidad del recinto era de unas dos mil personas sentadas, pero esa capacidad podría ampliarse de ser necesario reemplazando las butacas por bancos continuos, cosa que podía hacerse automáticamente con solo presionar un botón. Dante se sintió aliviado al ver que no había tanta gente como esperaba, aun así calculaba que unas quinientas personas estaban sentándose de forma uniforme en las gradas superiores. Los sectores cercanos al nivel del escenario y podio habían quedado reservados para los estudiantes que habían terminado el simulacro.

Tras respirar hondo caminó tranquilo hasta el pasillo que descendía hasta las gradas inferiores y eligió un lugar cerca a una pequeña pared divisoria. No podría desaparecer por completo pero al menos evitaría que una parte del público lo viera cuando llegara la hora de rendir cuenta ante la junta.

Desde su lugar miró a sus compañeros de simulación que se habían congregado al otro lado, un poco a la derecha de la posición frente a la que estaba sentado. Reconoció a la Timonel del BattleClass que de forma tan osada había profanado. ¿Estaría molesta con el? Estaba seguro que con esas embestidas del Battle 36 más de una abolladura había sido causada en la parte trasera del enorme robot.

Estaba a punto de llamar su atención cuando Hughs se sentó justo al lado de la chica. De inmediato desistió de todo intento de comunicación y en cambio se encogió lo más que pudo contra el muro que tenía a su lado.

Cuando apareció Hughs algunos murmullos se habían producido en ciertas partes de la sala. Mala señal… eso significaba que los rumores habían comenzado a extenderse.

Tras varios minutos de espera las puertas se cerraron al tocar exactamente las 1600 horas en el enorme reloj antiguo que colgaba sobre el escenario. Las campanadas resonaron en el recinto y los murmullos y conversaciones se acallaron de repente.

Los primeros en ingresar al estrado fueron los técnicos encargados de monitorear el ejercicio. Una media docena de hombres de uniforme se sentaron en una serie de puestos dispuestos alrededor de un podio central y activaron sus terminales de datos. Mientras tanto una serie de pantallas holográficas comenzaron a flotar varios metros por encima de sus cabezas.

El siguiente en entrar fué el Director del Centro de Simulaciones Avanzadas, quien ocupó el podio central mientras la interfaz gráfica comenzaba a crear los hologramas de control a su alrededor.

Cuando los murmullos cesaron por completo y todas las cabezas se levantaron hacia el palco superior que dominaba toda el aula magna, Dante supo que Bradley había llegado.

El problema es que no estaba solo.

Había dos hombres en el palco. El cabello rojo de Bradley lo hacia resaltar de inmediato, en cambio su compañero era un hombre de lo más común que podría existir… tal vez lo único destacable era su avanzada edad. Unos pocos cabellos grises todavía colgaban a los lados de su cabeza y le daban un aire bastante solemne, pero fuera de eso parecía un simple jubilado que se hubiera equivocado de lugar..

El desconocido vestía ropas de civil ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo ahí arriba junto al Coronel Bradley? Sin poder imaginarse la respuesta vió como los hombres tomaban asiento y se preparaban para observar el Debriefing en forma normal.

Tras unos pocos minutos de silencio el Director miró a ambos lados del atril y esperó las señales de los técnicos. Una vez que estos dieron el asentimiento el hombre se aclaró la garganta y dió inicio al Debriefing de la misión.

Dado que todo el procedimiento duró más de tres horas, daremos un pequeño resumen del mismo. Básicamente se citó a cada oficial del puente de ambas naves capitales y se le informó de su desempeño así como de (si lo hubiesen) errores u omisiones que podría haber cometido durante la misión. Finalmente se le asignaba un puntaje que pasaba a formar parte permanente del legajo de ese cadete y se llamaba al próximo oficial.

En general, el desempeño de los hombres había sido muy bueno en las condiciones extremas de una misión extraordinaria de esa clase. Tras cinco días de simulación muchos de ellos estaban agotados, pero de alguna manera lo que había sucedido en los últimos veinte minutos de la misión había bastado para despabilar a los más cansados.

La misión había comenzado como un simple patrullaje y cada Capitán había llevado su nave a un sector diferente mientras supervisaban los movimientos de una flota de emigración que atravesaba una zona llena de perturbaciones dimensionales. El primer día había sido completamente rutinario, pero entonces comenzó el verdadero escenario que los profesores habían preparado.

Hubo un intento de golpe de estado en la flota colonial y un grupo numeroso de rebeldes logró hacerse con el control de la Battleclass que remolcaba la isla Colonial. Tras desactivar la energía y asegurar el control del armamento a reacción, resistieron el contraataque de las fuerzas leales hasta que tanto la flota de Hughs como la Homs respondieron al pedido de ayuda y se acercaron para restaurar el orden.

Superados en fuerza y recursos, los rebeldes desacoplaron la enorme nave de la isla y escaparon mediante un FOLD de largo alcance hacia una zona en donde se sospechaba que podría haber presencia de una flota Zentradi de las denominadas "salvajes" (Aunque oficialmente no se usaba ese nombre por considerarlo racista)

Durante los siguientes tres días ambas flotas jugaron un mortal juego del gato y el ratón, ya que si bien los rebeldes debían esconderse de sus perseguidores, Hughs y Homs debían hacerlo también de la flota Zentradi, que al parecer estaba en marcha y ya había detectado la presencia de los intrusos cuando irrumpieron en el espacio dimensional.

La desquiciada carrera se adentró cada vez más en territorio colonizado por la humanidad y puso a los perseguidores en un dilema: de continuar la persecución se arriesgaban a guiar una flota Zentradi desconocida hacia un planeta habitado, lo que podría culminar en un desastre. Hughs decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y envió a Homs en un FOLD de intercepción tomando un atajo a través de una nebulosa que los rebeldes habían preferido rodear. Era una maniobra peligrosa, pero se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

Homs logró navegar indemne por la peligrosa zona del espacio y emergió del otro lado en posición ventajosa para una interdicción en el espacio dimensional.

Los misiles especiales disparados desde la propia burbuja WARP del Battle 36 impactaron en la burbuja rebelde desestabilizandola, forzando a la nave hostil a emerger al espacio convencional sufriendo graves daños en el proceso.

Cuando Hughs y la Battle 35 llegaron al lugar las tropas de Homs ya habían abordado la nave y neutralizado a todos los rebeldes, desactivando en el proceso varios artefactos de reacción que habían sido activados para autodestruir la nave como medida desesperada.

Ahora solo quedaban los Zentradi.

Una flota Principal con más de una docena de portanaves de batalla y medio millar de cruceros y acorazados pesados estaban en camino para interceptar a los invasores, pero tardarian varios días en llegar a la zona y mientras tanto los oficiales de inteligencia informaron sobre un planeta con un asentamiento minero que estaba en la ruta de los Zentradi. Hughs decidió evacuar a la gente a pesar del poco tiempo disponible y tras una carrera desesperada logró llegar al planeta a tiempo para meter a todos los civiles dentro de los pocos transportes que quedaban en el planeta.

Lo demás ya lo saben ustedes.

Los últimos oficiales fueron pasando por la mesa examinadora y ya quedaban solo los Capitanes… y Dante. Esto incomodaba de manera alarmante al joven, quien pensaba que su turno sería reservado para lo ultimo, como si fuera la atracción principal del día.

El siguiente turno fue el de Homs y recibió excelentes calificaciones por su labor, especialmente a la hora de tomar decisiones rápidas y trazar sus planes de batalla reaccionando a los cambios en el teatro de operaciones con total fluidez. No obstante sus puntos se vieron enormemente reducidos al final, cuando la pérdida de la flota y la muerte de todos los hombres fué restada del total de puntos.

Incluso con aquella drástica reducción de puntaje debido al desastre del final, la mayoría de los cadetes habían obtenido entre diez y quince puntos, lo que equivalía a lo obtenido en una misión normal de esas que se realizaban en el dia.

Cuando Hughs fue llamado a la mesa examinadora, los murmullos en la sala se acrecentaron, lo que obligó al Director a pedir silencio elevando la voz.

Dante miró hacia el palco y vió a Bradley, quien miraba a los estudiantes y cada cierto tiempo se volteaba a hablar con el hombre desconocido. Al chico le pareció que su actitud era la de alguien que está bastante nervioso por estar en el lugar equivocado con la persona menos indicada.

Hughs recibió también excelentes calificaciones por su desempeño y la correcta toma de decisiones. Todos los objetivos principales de la misión habían sido cumplidos en tiempo y forma y tanto el Comandante como los oficiales a su mando habían demostrado una extraordinaria pericia y profesionalidad a la hora de resolver las numerosas crisis a las que habían sido sometidos por el ejercicio.

El Cadete Hughs obtuvo veinticinco puntos, cinco más que Homs y su legajo fue actualizado con todos los logros de la misión.

Tras tomar un sorbo de su vaso de agua, el Director cerró la interfaz donde se mostraba el archivo del estudiante y se dirigió hacia la mesa examinadora. —Antes de entrevistar al último estudiante, creo que es el momento indicado para discutir los pormenores que desencadenaron en la pérdida total de la flota. —dijo moviendo una mano sobre el teclado.

Tras un minuto de silencio el hombre se volvió hacia el estudiante. —¿Podría dar su versión de lo sucedido, Cadete Hughs?

El estudiante hizo el saludo militar mientras mantenía la posición de firme en el sitio. —Señor. —dijo tras dar un rápido vistazo hacia el palco donde los ojos de Bradley estaban clavados en el. —Admito la responsabilidad absoluta por lo sucedido y la pérdida de la flota. —dijo con el rostro perfectamente inmóvil mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia de disculpas.

Una ola de murmullos se sucedió por toda la estancia. El Director volvió a pedir silencio, esta vez golpeando el estrado con su propio puño.

—Prosiga. —ordenó el Director al cabo de un minuto.

—El plan de batalla y la estrategia que uno de mis oficiales propuso eran los correctos. —afirmó el joven incorporándose —A pesar de tener todas las probabilidades en nuestra contra, el plan fue la decisión correcta y no me arrepiento en nada de haberlo puesto en práctica.

¿Que rayos estaba pasando? Dante sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. ¿Que estaba tramando ese tipo?

—Le recuerdo, Cadete Hughs, que el accionar… poco ortodoxo de uno de sus oficiales fue el causante de la muerte de todos sus hombres y la pérdida de dos naves insignia de la flota de la NUNS. —dijo el Director frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo se Señor. —respondió el joven. —Pero como le aseguro, no había fallas en el plan propuesto y defiendo con mi honor la elección realizada.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo puede explicar lo sucedido?

El Cadete Hughs dió unos pasos hasta el centro de la tarima justo frente al estrado y extendió ambas manos hacia los lados en un gesto casi teatral. —Es muy simple Señor. —dijo. —Lamentablemente la mente de uno de mis hombres no pudo soportar la presión de la situación y en consecuencia ocurrió el dramático desenlace que ustedes han observado.

Los murmullos se elevaron nuevamente de todos los rincones, esta vez más fuerte que las otras veces.

—¡Silencio! —bramó el Director volviendo a golpear el estrado frente a el. —¡Es la última vez que lo digo! —Sin esperar que el disturbio se extinguiera se volvió nuevamente hacia el estudiante. —¿Colapso Mental? ¿Está insinuando que uno de sus oficiales sufrió un tipo de crisis nerviosa? —preguntó. Los técnicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

Hughs asintió con un gesto de cabeza. —La presión a la que fueron sometidos mis hombres fue extrema. —se justificó. —Si bien la mayoría pudo soportarlo, me temo que no todos poseen la fortaleza mental para afrontar una crisis de este tipo… creo que esta misión ha sido un testamento de la fidelidad con la que estos ejercicios reproducen las verdaderas condiciones de combate. Todo ha sido extremadamente realista… más de lo que algunos de mis hombres han podido resistir.

Dante se incorporó de golpe en su sitio y sus manos golpearon el escritorio frente a él atrayendo de inmediato todas las miradas del salón sobre el. Ese hijo de mil putas…. iba a usarlo de chivo expiatorio para salirse con la suya.

—Siéntese. —ordenó el hombre del estrado señalandolo con el dedo. —Aún no ha llegado su turno. —dijo clavando los ojos en el cadete que apretaba los puños impotente frente a todas las miradas del aula, incluidas las del propio Bradley. Dante no dijo nada pero no se movió, desafiante.

—Siéntese o llamaré a los guardias. —amenazó el Director. —No volveré a repetirlo.

El joven se dejó caer derrotado en el asiento ante la mirada de victoria de Hughs, quien sonreía como si fuera su propio cumpleaños desde la tarima.

El Director introdujo algunos comandos en los controles frente a su estrado y luego se giró hacia uno de los técnicos. —¿Es posible un... escenario como ese en esta clase de ejercicio? —preguntó.

El hombre que estaba a cargo del grupo se puso de pie para contestar. —Si señor— respondió. —El desempeño de cada estudiante también incluye una evaluación de su tolerancia y fortaleza mental. Es posible incorporar esa variable a la hora de evaluar los resultados en este tipo de ejercicios, especialmente cuando hablamos de sesiones que sobrepasen las cuarenta y ocho horas de duración.

—¿Esa evaluación debe hacerse en forma personal? ¿No puede hacerlo la computadora? —preguntó el hombre desde el estrado.

—Afirmativo. —respondió el técnico. —El sistema solo puede evaluar los parámetros técnicos y operativos de cada participante, pero en lo que respecta a la psicología de cada persona, solo un profesional de la salud mental puede hacerlo de forma adecuada.

—Comprendo. —respondió el Director haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el técnico volviera a su inmediato se volvió hacia el Cadete que esperaba en el centro de la tarima —¿Aún así asume usted, Cadete Hughs, la responsabilidad por la pérdida de la flota?

Hughs volvió a inclinarse. —Si Señor. Ha sido mi responsabilidad no haber detectado cuando uno de mis hombres estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. De haber podido reconocer los síntomas hubiese tomado medidas mucho antes.

Dante miró el palco y vió como Bradley parecía… aliviado. ¿Realmente iban a tragarse aquello? El chico se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sintió la sangre en su boca.

Tras deliberar unos cuantos minutos más con los miembros del equipo técnico, el Director volvió a su tarima y anunció los resultados. —Hemos llegado a la decisión que no se modificarán los puntos del Estudiante Hughs ya que no consideramos que haya existido una responsabilidad directa en los hechos posteriores.

Los murmullos que se elevaron por toda el aula fueron perfectamente audibles, también las caras de los presentes mostraban signos de no haberse tragado aquella "explicación" razonable.

El Director ignoró los murmullos y continuó hablando, su voz pronto se interpuso sobre los susurros. —Entrevistaremos ahora al último estudiante y luego la junta Examinadora evaluará los pasos siguientes….Cadete Dante Sebastian Joyner, pase al centro del estrado por favor, Cadete Hughs, puede retirarse a su asiento.

Hughs hizo un saludo y se retiró hacia su lugar con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Al cruzarse con Dante solo le susurró tres palabras al pasar.

—No la cagues.

El joven lo ignoró y se encaminó hacia la tarima. Al subir los escalones que llevaban al sector elevado sabía que no solo todos los estaban mirando, sinó que estaba siendo juzgado y condenado casi simultáneamente por aquellos hombres y mujeres. Se sentía enfermo, pero lo que más le hacía revolver el estómago era que Hughs creyera que le había hecho un favor… que con su excusa le había salvado la vida.

Las pantallas que flotaban sobre su cabeza mostraron el contenido de su legajo y sus datos de campaña. Tras los saludos de rigor el debriefing de Dante transcurrió de forma rutinaria. El joven se había desempeñado de forma profesional y todas sus evaluaciones de datos que habían sido sometidas a su escrutinio durante la misión habían resultado acertadas. Incluso cuando el sistema deliberadamente introdujo errores en la información de inteligencia, Dante identificó correctamente las discrepancias y proveyó a sus superiores con datos fidedignos y análisis acertados.

Hasta entonces su puntaje reflejaba exclusivamente un buen desempeño y ninguno de los técnicos cuestionó las decisiones que el joven había tomado a la hora de suministrar la información a sus superiores.

Tras unos veinte minutos de exhaustivo análisis, el Director dió por terminada la evaluación de desempeño y se propuso a entrevistar al joven directamente. Dante sabía que aquello iba a ser más un interrogatorio que otra cosa, pero ya estaba preparado y había tomado una decisión.

—Cadete Joyner. —dijo el hombre desde el estrado. —¿Como se encuentra usted?

—Me encuentro bien, Señor. —respondió el joven estudiante.

El Director asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. —Cómo ha escuchado previamente, el Cadete Hughs se ha hecho cargo de lo sucedido al final de la misión y nos ha dado una explicación coherente de lo sucedido. ¿Comprende?

—Si Señor. —respondió Dante.

—¿Coincide usted con ese análisis? ¿Los hechos y las acciones que usted realizó durante la parte final del ejercicio se ajustan a lo planteado por el Cadete Hughs?

—No, Señor.—respondió el joven sin mover un músculo. —No coincido en absoluto con esa afirmación.

En ese preciso momento en el palco que dominaba el aula, Bradley tragó saliva nervioso, en cambio su compañero se asomó un poco más al borde del balcón y miró con interés al solitario joven que estaba de pié frente al estrado a la vista de todos.

—Por favor explíquese. —exigió el Director.

—Mis facultades mentales y mis capacidades cognitivas no sufrieron ninguna clase de alteración durante el desarrollo del ejercicio, Señor. —aseguró el joven.

Los técnicos se miraron entre ellos y el Director frunció el ceño. —¿Está absolutamente seguro de lo que dice, Cadete Joyner?

—Si Señor.

Tras una breve deliberación, el hombre de la tarima volvió a tomar la palabra. —Comprenderá que si su afirmación de haber actuado adrede contra las órdenes de su superior es verídica, nos veremos obligados a asumir que usted ha realizado una acción de insubordinación y sabotaje a la misión. ¿Entiende la gravedad de este asunto, Cadete Joyner?

—Si Señor.

—Esto podría anular por completo su puntaje y, de hecho, sería muy probable que toda su hoja de expediente se vea afectada por un resultado negativo… ¿Realmente desea continuar?

—Así es, Señor.

El hombre sostuvo la mirada con Dante pero comprendió que el joven hablaba en serio. Tras bajar la vista hacia la pantalla que en ese momento reproducía la… "maniobra" de las enormes naves BattleClass, suspiró resignado. —De acuerdo. Queda asentado en el registro que el Oficial de Planificación e Inteligencia Dante Sebastian Joyner, en total control de sus facultades mentales, cometió un acto de desobediencia y sabotaje en perjuicio de la flota y la misión que ella realizaba. ¿Tiene algo que decir sobre estas acusaciones, Cadete?

—Si Señor. —respondió el joven. —Mis acciones tuvieron como único y principal objetivo el salvaguardar la vida de los civiles que en esos momentos estaban en peligro de morir en manos de la flota Zentradi.

El silencio se había producido en toda el aula magna. Todos miraban las enormes pantallas donde se reproducian los momentos finales del combate. Afortunadamente solo se mostraban las señales de radar y la "escena" íntima de las dos naves gigantes solo estaba representada por los dos enormes iconos en el radar que indicaba que ambas naves estaban en la línea de fuego de las miles de naves enemigas.

—La vida de esos civiles no era su responsabilidad. —afirmó el Director. —La decisión pesaba sobre los hombros de Hughs. —agregó.

—Me alisté en esta academia para proteger a la gente dando lo mejor de mi. —respondió muy seguro de si mismo. —Aunque mi trabajo sea servir café o barrer los pasillos de una nave de carga, la vida de los civiles siempre será prioridad a la hora de cumplir con mi deber.

—Su deber es seguir ÓRDENES. —exclamó Bradley desde el palco poniéndose de pie, el rostro rojo de ira mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. —Si es incapaz de entender algo tan simple, usted no tiene lo necesario para estar aquí. ¿Comprende?

Dante se volvió hacia el hombre que lo miraba desde lo alto. —Comprendo Señor, pero también comprendo que era el único que podía hacer algo en esa situación y era algo muy por encima del deber o el honor de ser un soldado… era algo que tenía que hacer como SER HUMANO.

Bradley abrió la boca para contestar pero de pronto se dió cuenta que estaba solo en el palco. Su acompañante se había levantado sin que el Coronel se diera cuenta y había salido por atrás, dejando al hombre gritando solo al joven que lo miraba desde abajo.

—Pero… ¿Donde…? —comenzó a decir dándose la vuelta.

Para entonces el caos se había desatado en el recinto. Varios estudiantes en las gradas superiores habían comenzado a abuchear a Bradley y los murmullos se habían convertido en palabras dichas en voz alta, pero muchas de esas palabras eran acusaciones directas con nombres y apellidos.

El Director comenzó a golpear el podio con violencia para acallar el alboroto pero de pronto sintió que alguien por detrás lo agarraba por los hombros.

—Déjame probar a mi. —dijo el hombre de avanzada edad señalando la multitud. —Creo que se como resolver esto.

El Director abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de golpe al ver quien era la persona que lo estaba invitando gentil pero firmemente a bajarse del podio.

—General Sutherland…. ¿Que…?

—Retirado. —lo corrigió el ex-militar. —Vaya a sentarse junto a la mesa examinadora, solo tomará un minuto o dos.

El hombre asintió sin nada mas que decir y tras bajar de la tarima tomó asiento junto al Técnico que se había levantado para responder sus preguntas.

El hombre se acomodó en el estrado y observó los controles con los diferentes gráficos y diapositivas que se habían usado en el Debriefing de los alumnos. Tras revolver entre los ficheros encontró lo que buscaba y lo proyectó en las tres pantallas gigantes que flotaban por encima del escenario.

—Vamos a ver ese famoso "Plan" del que todo el mundo habla. —dijo mirando hacia arriba.

La escena de los dos enormes robots copulando por sobre el anillo de asteroides apareció de forma tan repentina que los presenten quedaron en el mismo estado de shock que habían estado los Zentraedis en la simulación. La única diferencia es que las carcajadas y aplausos estallaron al cabo de unos pocos segundos de incredulidad.

El rostro de Bradley estaba más rojo que su cabello, pero se sofrenó lo suficiente como para quedarse callado en su sitio. Los técnicos y el Director trataba de mantener la seriedad y el decoro acordes a su postura, pero al menos en el caso de los miembros más jóvenes, les estaba costando horrores no reirse como los demás.

Robert Sutherland dejó que las risas se extinguieran solas, pero dejó la imagen de los enormes robot en "loop" mientras levantaba la mano pidiendo silencio.

—Tratemos de resolver este conflicto lo más pronto posible. —dijo señalando al joven Dante aun parado en el medio del escenario. —Se está haciendo tarde y no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

Una vez que el silencio fue restaurado, Sutherland se volvió hacia el joven estudiante. —Dante ¿Verdad?

—Si Señor.

—Vamos a aclarar algo rápidamente… ¿Que opinas de esta clase de simulación? ¿Cual es tu opinión sincera sobre cómo se ha desarrollado este ejercicio?

—Que es muy similar a un videojuego. —respondió de inmediato el joven sin pensarlo.

Hubo una andanada de murmullos como respuesta a esas palabras. El Director de la simulación se puso de pié de inmediato. —¿Qué rayos está diciendo? ¿Un Videojuego? ¿Se da cuenta de lo ofensiva que semejante afirmación es para todo el equipo que trabaja en estas simulaciones?

Dante se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento. —dijo. —Pero es lo que pienso.

Mientras tanto, Sutherland había estado poniendo en las pantallas diferentes secuencias de la misión. Podían verse ahora el asalto a la nave copada por rebeldes así como la evacuación de los civiles y la llegada de los Zentradi. —Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el Cadete Joyner. —afirmó el hombre mayor volviéndose hacia el equipo de simulación. —¿Se han puesto a ver toda esta… historia? ¡Parece un maldito guión de una película interactiva!

—Toda misión simulada se basa en crear un escenario creíble, donde los estudiantes se encuentren completamente inmersos y puedan actuar con normalidad. —se justificó el Director.

—Y ahí es donde se equivoca. —le contestó Sutherland apuntandolo con el dedo. —Los ejercicios no están hechos para engañar al estudiante y hacerle creer que "está ahí", los ejercicios son para que practiquen lo que deben hacer en una situación REAL.

—Pero eso es justamente…

—Lo que usted está creando es un libreto, no una situación. —continuó diciendo el hombre desde el estrado. —Toda esa escenificación extra solo hace que los estudiantes piensen en la misión como un juego, no como una experiencia educativa que puedan aplicar al mundo real o… Dios nos libre, en un enfrentamiento verdadero.

Los técnicos se miraron entre sí confundidos y los murmullos en la sala subieron en intensidad.

—No veo como una experiencia realista pueda ser perjudicial en el entrenamiento de estos jóvenes. —dijo de pronto Bradley desde su palco elevado. —Es cierto que en el caso de esta misión lo sucedido pueda parecer… cinematográfico. —dijo como excusándose. —Pero…¿Acaso ese no es el objetivo de esta Academia? ¿No preparamos a nuestros hombres para afrontar toda clase de situaciones? Por muy pintoresca que parezca, estas cosas pueden pasar en la vida real y como dicen, la realidad puede superar a la ficción.

—La diferencia. —dijo Sutherland apoyándose en el estrado. —La diferencia es que en la vida real uno no pierde un puñado de puntos si las cosas salen mal… lo que se pierden son vidas.

Bradley arrugó el ceño. —¿A que se refiere?

—Se refiere a que Hughs "Gamificó" la misión. —respondió Dante.

Todos se voltearon hacia el joven y el rostro de Sutherland se iluminó. —Bien. —dijo señalando al joven. —Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—No comprendo. —dijo el Director de simulaciones.

Dante dió un paso al frente y señaló las pantallas. —Lo que quiero decir es que se prioriza más el acumular puntos que en cumplir la misión… es decir que los Comandantes van por el "High Score" en vez de centrarse en realizar los objetivos de la forma más eficiente posible.

Hughs se puso de pie de inmediato. —¡Lo que dice es una vulgar mentira! —exclamó golpeando el escritorio frente a su asiento. —¡Exijo que retire lo dicho!

—¡Siéntese! —ordenó el Director lanzando una mirada fulminante al estudiante. El joven Cadete, todavía con el rostro rojo de furia, tomó asiento de forma automática.

El viejo Ex-militar sonreía desde el podio. Levantó una mano para acallar a la multitud y el silencio volvió a hacerse en el recinto. —La carga de la prueba recae ahora en el Cadete Joyner. —dijo mirando al estudiante. —¿Puede venir aquí y demostrar su afirmación?

—Si Señor. —respondió el joven encaminandose hacia el estrado. —Será un placer.

Sutherland se bajó del podio y tomó asiento junto al Director de la Simulación mientras Dante ocupaba su lugar y comenzaba a buscar entre los archivos las imágenes que necesitaba. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos de tenso silencio el joven se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—La clave en esta situación fueron los civiles. —comenzó diciendo el muchacho mientras proyectaba una fotografía del planeta en donde se encontraba la colonia minera que habían evacuado. —Dado que no formaban parte de la misión original, se convirtieron a los ojos de mi Comandante en una especie de oportunidad de generar puntos extra… podemos llamarlos un "Bonus" de la misión.

Hubo murmullos y gestos de indignación en el público, pero Hughs se mantuvo sentado con la vista fija en el joven.

—Usted mismo ha dicho antes que las vidas civiles siempre deben ser prioridad para el soldado. —señaló el Director. —¿Por qué afirma que la decisión de Hughs de rescatar a esa gente no se debió al mismo código de honor que usted citó?

Dante hizo un zoom al planeta y señaló el puerto espacial usado por los cargueros espaciales. —Porque Hughs no tomó la decisión final hasta no estar seguro que obtendrá el máximo posible de puntos con los civiles. —afirmó.

—¿Puedes probar eso? —preguntó Sutherland.

El joven asintió con un gesto de la cabeza y desplegó la imagen de una veintena de cargueros civiles en una de las pantallas. —Lo primero que Hughs quería saber es si había naves de transporte capaces de llevar a la gente fuera del planeta. —dijo mostrando los logs de comunicaciones donde todas y cada una de las miles de órdenes que los Capitanes habían dado durante la misión estaban perfectamente catalogadas y resaltadas. —Una vez que estuvo seguro que podía evacuar al cien por ciento de la gente del planeta, entonces los civiles se convirtieron en un instrumento más de la flota.

—¿Instrumento? —preguntó el Director.

—Rescatar a los civiles reportaría una gran cantidad de puntos al final de la misión. —explicó Dante. —Pero Hughs sabía que obtendría aún más puntos si los utilizaba de forma inteligente… al crear artificialmente una nueva situación de crisis, aumentaba el puntaje base que se sumaría al culminar la simulación.

—Continue. —ordenó el Director frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Dante bebió un poco de agua y se dirigió nuevamente hacia los técnicos de la misión. —Hughs sabia desde el principio que ganaria puntos extra rescatara o no a los civiles, ya que el simple intento y la logística del rescate sumarían una buena cantidad, incluso si todos ellos murieran durante la huida… para ello era necesario que la flota pudiera escapar sana y salva, es por eso que necesitaba esas naves de transporte civil lentas y pesadas como lo son para que, al abandonarlas a su suerte, la acción resultara creíble. Eran la excusa perfecta para usarlas de carnada y garantizar el escape de todos nosotros.

—¿Está insinuando que el escenario fue deliberadamente manipulado para beneficiar el puntaje final de la misión? —preguntó Bradley.

Dante asintió. —Como dije, se trató de una "Gamificación" de la misión… el Comandante Hughs jugó con las reglas a su disposición y preparó el escenario que le garantizara la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles… no es que haya hecho nada ilegal o prohibido. —se corrigió de inmediato mirando hacia donde estaba Sutherland. —Pero no fué algo… ético.

El rostro de Hughs estaba blanco como la leche. Tras una breve pausa el Director sacudió la cabeza y miró nuevamente a Dante. —No es suficiente. —dijo. —Toda la evidencia y análisis que ha presentado es demasiado circunstancial. Esas naves de transporte estaban ahí para ser usadas, fueron específicamente colocadas allí para esa función ¿Porque no habría de hacerlo?

—Porque no hacían falta. —dijo Sutherland suspirando.

El hombre lo miró confundido. —¿Como que no hacían falta…?

—Hughs podría haber evacuado a los civiles en cualquiera de las dos Battleclass de la flota. —explicó Dante. —Hay lugar de sobra en ambas naves para transportar el doble de gente de la que metieron en esos veinte transportes… Hughs nunca tuvo intención de rescatarlos.

Los gritos de indignación llenaron el tenso ambiente. El alboroto fue tan intenso que el Director llamó a la guardia para que con su presencia calmara un poco los ánimos. Cuando una docena de guardias de la policía militar se puso alrededor del recinto entonces los gritos se silenciaron y una tensa calma volvió al interior del aula magna.

Tras varios minutos de deliberación, el Director se puso de pie y miró a Dante, quien permanecía aún tras el podio. —Es una acusación grave la que ha realizado. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mi equipo y yo investigaremos el caso en detalle, pero aún queda resolver el asunto de su desobediencia y sabotaje.

El joven asintió en silencio pero Sutherland se puso de pié junto al Director y llamó su atención palmeando su hombro. —¿Está seguro que lo que hizo el cadete Joyner puede ser considerado un sabotaje?

—También puede llamarlo travesura infantil si lo desea. —respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta. —Dejando de lado el asunto del Cadete Hughs y su posible intento de manipulación del ejercicio, creo que debemos tratar este asunto disciplinario de una buena vez por todas.

Tras un breve silencio Dante abandonó el podio y se dirigió al centro de la tarima mientras los hombres encargados de su caso discutían sobre como abordar el tema. Sutherland había permanecido de pie junto a la mesa y parecía estar pensando algo.

El Director asintió en dirección a uno de los técnicos y se volvió hacia el estudiante. —Comenzaremos evaluando la… "maniobra" realizada. —dijo carraspeando. —Comprendo que su estrategia se basó en crear un Shock en las fuerzas enemigas… ¿Es esto correcto?

—Si Señor.

—¿Y comprendía también que ese tipo de estrategias han resultado en rotundos fracasos en docenas de intentos pasados? —inquirió el hombre poniendo la palma de la mano sobre la mesa. —El Shock Cultural es un efecto que solo se produce bajo una serie de condiciones muy específicas. ¿Lo sabia Usted?

—He leído mucha bibliografía sobre el tema. —respondió el joven. —Los estudios sobre los efectos de la líbido en el acondicionamiento de la Protocultura han sido probados en forma sistemática en sujetos bajo estrictas condiciones de pruebas científicas.

—Si se refiere a la teoría de los tres Lolicones, se a que se refiere. —respondió el hombre lanzando una mirada fría a las tribunas superiores desde donde llegó el sonido de unas risas apagadas. —Pero vuelvo a repetirle que se trató de casos extraordinarios, eventos fortuitos cuyas causas se desconocian por completo en el momento de ocurrir… ¿Y usted diagramó una ESTRATEGIA en base a algo tan poco confiable?

—Solo pude hacer lo mejor que podía con los recursos que tenía a mano. —se justificó el joven estudiante.

El Director hizo una gesto con la mano agitandola en el aire. —¿Así que simplemente "improvisó"? —preguntó enfatizando la palabra. —¿A eso quiere llegar?

El joven le devolvió la mirada sin miedo. —Si. —reconoció. —Dadas las condiciones y el peligro inminente para esos civiles, si, admito que lo hice… por suerte todo funcionó como lo esperaba.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó el hombre haciendo una mueca. —¡Cuatro mil trescientos cincuenta y dos compañeros de armas suyos murieron a causa de su "improvisación" —exclamó señalando los gráficos que mostraban las pérdidas totales de la flota. —¿Eso es como se vé una estrategia exitosa para usted?

Dante se encogió de hombros. —Se suponía que el Shock debería haber durado el tiempo necesario para que pudiéramos escapar. —dijo… tal vez tuvimos mala suerte.

—Mala suerte. —repitió el Director llevándose la mano a la frente. —Si por supuesto… fue simplemente mala suerte.

Sutherland había estado revisando una copia de los logs durante aquel interrogatorio y apenas había prestado atención a las palabras del joven, pero aquella última frase había llamado su atención. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos cansados de Dante.

—¿Por qué crees que duró tan poco el shock? — le preguntó el veterano General al joven estudiante.

Dante volvió a encogerse de hombros. —No lo se. —respondió.

El Ex-Militar esbozó una sonrisa. —Claro que no lo sabes… tu no estabas en la mente de esos Zentradi… pero ellos si. —dijo señalando a la mesa de técnicos. Los hombres se miraron nerviosos entre si.

—Director. —dijo Sutherland rodeando la mesa mientras se acercaba a Dante. —Usted dice que el Shock no funcionó… pero sin embargo es indudable que hubo una reacción atípica de los Zentradis, una pausa de tan solo unos minutos que bastó para que los civiles escaparan de las garras de la muerte… ¿Verdad?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. —Es verdad. —respondió. —Pero al fin y al cabo fué una pequeña pausa, de inmediato reanudaron el ataque y liquidaron a toda la flota del Comandante Hughs.

—¿Y eso por que? —preguntó.

La pregunta descolocó al técnico. —¿Como que "por que…"? La IA que maneja las rutinas de comportamiento de los Zentradi hizo lo que todo Zentradi hubiera hecho en esa situación… atacar.

—Espere un segundo. —exclamó Sutherland volviéndose hacia la pantalla.—¿Esta usted afirmando que su Inteligencia Artificial simuló al pié de la letra el comportamiento de esos alienígenas y que el ataque posterior responde a una especie de… lógica de comportamiento…?

—Así es. —respondió orgulloso el hombre. —Nuestra IA es una de las más avanzadas del Consorcio Macross y permite simular a la perfección…

Sutherland levantó la palma de la mano y el hombre guardó silencio de inmediato. —Alto. —dijo levantando el dedo índice para remarcar lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Eso… no tiene ningún maldito sentido.

—¿No lo tiene? —preguntó confundido el Director.

—¡Claro que no lo tiene! —exclamó Dante en medio de una carcajada.

El rostro del Director mostraba una total confusión. Tras mirar al resto de los técnicos e incluso al Coronel Bradley, quien permanecía en silencio en el palco elevado, se volvió hacia Dante aun mas confundido que antes. —Explíquese.

Dante señaló la pantalla. —¿En serio piensa que su programa de computadora pudo analizar y reaccionar de forma PROGRAMADA a nuestro pequeño espectáculo?

El hombre abrió la boca pero no supo que responder.

—Dos robots de más de un kilómetro de altura teniendo sexo anal sobre un anillo de asteroides… —comenzó a decir Dante pero fue interrumpido por Sutherland. —Sexo Gay. —lo corrigió el hombre. —Recuerda que estamos hablando de dos de nuestros más finos portanaves de batalla

—Sexo Anal Gay. —se corrigió Dante haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. —¿Realmente me está diciendo que su IA pudo reaccionar a eso de forma programada…?

El hombre había quedado sin palabras y su frente se había perlado de sudor. Sutherland se rascó la calva y se dirigió hacia los demás técnicos que miraban la escena igual de boquiabiertos. —¿Quien de ustedes es el encargado de esa famosa IA? —preguntó.

Uno de los más jóvenes del equipo, un chico de no más de veinte años, cabellos parados y un pequeño e incipiente bigote peludo sobre los labios levantó la mano —Yo… yo señor.

El veterano soldado se acercó al joven y señaló la pantalla de su terminal. —¿Puedes mostrarnos los registros de lo que esa IA estaba pensando al momento de ver la escena que creó el Oficial Joyner? —pregunto.

—Si… es decir No, Señor. —respondió nervioso el joven.

—¿No? No me gusta esa palabra. —dijo el hombre inclinándose sobre el aterrado técnico. —¿Y por qué "no"? —le preguntó muy cerca del oído.

Robert Sutherland estaria retirado, pero aparentemente no dejaba que ese pequeño detalle se interpusiera a la hora de obtener lo que quería de las personas. El joven técnico temblaba como una hoja. —S-son… son datos confidenciales y… y… no podemos…

—Hazlo. —dijo el Director mientras se pasaba un pañuelo de seda por la frente llena de sudor. —No hagas perder más tiempo al Señor Sutherland.

El joven asintió y tecleó nervioso sobre la interfaz holográfica. Los datos "volaron" desde su terminal hasta las enormes pantallas que dominaban todo el espacio superior del enorme recinto.

Una serie de ventanas con líneas de código aparecieron representadas en las pantallas como enormes columnas de verde esmeralda mientras el video que mostraba la escena desde una perspectiva más general se reproducía a un lado.

El Director se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza. —No se que espera ver en el registro del sistema. —dijo resignado al ver los rostros de incertidumbre, tanto de Dante como del propio Sutherland. —Todo lo que la IA procesa lo hace en forma de código cerrado para… ¿Que sucede?

De pronto las líneas de texto cambiaron de color y una palabra en rojo brillante comenzó a cubrir toda la pantalla, repitiendose a intervalos regulares hasta cubrir todo el espacio visible.

ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR

Sutherland se acercó a Dante y le dió un golpe amistoso en el hombro con el puño. —Tu Show Gay se cargó a la IA más avanzada del Consorcio Macross. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Los técnicos y el resto del personal habían quedado paralizados al ver aquello, pero el hombre que estaba a cargo de la simulación reaccionó de inmediato, casi corriendo hacia donde el joven programador estaba emitiendo aquellos archivos. —¡Tu! —grito el Director señalandolo con el dedo. —¿Como no informaste antes de esto? ¿Que rayos estabas pensando?

Mientras tanto los mensajes de error se habían detenido en la pantalla unos instantes luego que la flota de cargueros civiles hubiera realizado el salto FOLD, entonces una serie de comandos aparecieron inmediatamente después de los mensajes de error.

ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERR

Ctrl-C

/restart

El rostro del joven técnico estaba blanco como la nieve, en cambio el Director no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. —¿Hicieron un "Break" y reiniciaron las rutinas de la IA en medio de la misión? —preguntó mirando uno a uno a todos los hombres sentados en la mesa. —¿Cómo es que nadie me lo dijo…?

El silencio que se hizo entre los técnicos fue la única respuesta que el hombre necesitaba. Tras suspirar profundamente se incorporó y se volvió hacia el palco donde Bradley contemplaba la escena en silencio. —Coronel, me temo que tendremos que invalidar los resultados de este ejercicio en lo que respecta a las acciones del Cadete Joyner. —dijo haciendo una reverencia de disculpa. —El sistema ha sido claramente manipulado y no puedo garantizar un resultado imparcial por parte de la computadora.

—¿Que significa eso? —quiso saber Bradley.

—Significa que las acciones de Dante rompieron la simulación… esos Zentradi no debieron haberse movido y menos que menos atacado como lo hicieron. Por consiguiente la flota de Hughs debió haber escapado sin problemas. —explicó Sutherland con una sonrisa.

El Coronel Bradley apretó los puños debido a la frustración que sentía. —¿Que aconseja hacer, Director? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Propongo eliminar las penalizaciones por la pérdida de la flota y las vidas humanas. —respondió el Director visiblemente humillado. —De no haber existido esa manipulación por parte de mi equipo, el resultado de la misión hubiera sido completamente diferente.

Varios gritos de júbilo y algunos aplausos aislados se escucharon en la sala.

—Pero hay un problema. —dijo Sutherland rascándose la cabeza.

El silencio volvió a hacerse en toda la estancia y el Director lo miró confundido. —¿Un problema?

—Dante está muerto. —respondió el ex-militar sacudiendo la cabeza. —Hughs le voló los sesos de un disparo… ¿Lo recuerdan?

El recién nombrado había pasado de un color blanco a un tono casi verde. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que esconderlas debajo de la mesa.

—Una ejecución sumaria. —dijo Bradley acariciándose la barbilla. —Una acción verdaderamente desgraciada.

El Director se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando. —Las acciones del Comandante Hughs no forman parte de la anomalía causada por la manipulación del sistema. —explicó el hombre. —Por lo que la muerte del Oficial Joyner es, en lo que a mi respecta, real y los puntos deben ser descontados.

—Ni siquiera yo puedo revivir a los muertos. —se disculpó Sutherland mientras se encogía de hombros. —Pero creo que en lo que respecta a los puntos… ¿Cada acción que la flota realiza tiene un número de puntos asignado previamente que luego se reparten entre los tripulantes, verdad?

—Así es. —respondió el Director.

—¿Y cuántos puntos corresponden al salvataje de los rehenes? —preguntó.

—Trescientos. —contestó el hombre. —¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Sutherland sonrió satisfecho. —Creo que esos puntos le corresponden por derecho a nuestro oficial de Estrategia. —dijo el ex militar mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Ya que el fué el único responsable de planificar y ejecutar dicha maniobra, es justo que sea recompensado con la totalidad de ellos.

Dante no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Trescientos puntos eran casi dos años completos de ejercicios y simulacros. De pronto todo el aula magna estalló en aplausos y gritos de júbilo que venían de todos los palcos. El sonido era casi embriagador y la cabeza del joven empezó a dar vueltas.

Lo último que vió antes de caer inconsciente fue el rostro sonriente de Sutherland


	4. Chapter 4

Nota del Autor: Perdón por la demora, no reo poder mantener el ritmo semanal de antes, pero haré todo lo posible por tener al menos uno o dos capítulos seguros por mes.

* * *

No reconoció el techo inmediatamente por lo que tardó un par de minutos en comprender en dónde estaba. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente era el de haber despertado en otro día de la misión simulada, después de todo la sensación de estar en un sitio extraño era muy similar.

Tuvo la inmediata sensación de estar en peligro por lo que se incorporó de golpe en la cama y un Pad que estaba entre las mantas resbaló y cayó al suelo atrayendo la atención de una enfermera, quien tras correr las cortinas que rodeaban la cama y daban cierta privacidad al paciente, lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Ya estas despierto? ¿Cómo te sientes?

El joven miró el aparato en el suelo y luego se giró hacia la enfermera. La sensación de alerta había pasado —Bien… creo.—dijo rascándose la cabeza. —¿Donde…?

—Estás en la Enfermería del Campus. —contestó la mujer agachándose para levantar el Pad. —Haz dormido unas diez horas de corrido, por si te interesa saberlo. —agregó depositando el aparato sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Diez… horas?

La enfermera le sonrió. —Me dijeron que apenas te despertaras fueras al Casino de Oficiales… un tal Sutherland quiere hablar contigo sobre algo urgente.

El nombre del antiguo General hizo que todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior volviera de golpe a su memoria. Dante se llevó la mano a la frente y asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo. —dijo volviéndose hacia la joven. —Gracias por el aviso.

La joven le sonrió. —Tus ropas están en aquel perchero. —dijo señalando el mueble justo enfrente. —Te dejaré cambiarte a solas pero avisame si tienes alguna dificultad en levantarte o te mareas.

—Gracias. —contestó el joven mientras la mujer corría las cortinas y salía por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado.

Dante permaneció en la cama hasta que escuchó alejarse los pasos y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, entonces suspiró aliviado.

Se incorporó lentamente y tras sentarse en la cama tomó su Pad y activó la cámara delantera para verse el rostro. El espejo improvisado le devolvió una imagen de si mismo algo desgarbada y un poco más pálida de lo que recordaba, pero al menos no se veía tan mal. Apagó el aparato y se bajó de la cama, había unas pantuflas convenientemente puestas en el lugar donde sus pies tocaron el piso así que se las puso y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus ropas.

Se vistió sin prisas, rememorando todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Así que se había desmayado debido al agotamiento? Le costaba creerlo, pero no cabía otra explicación posible… al menos se había podido defender de forma satisfactoria de aquellas acusaciones en su contra. Todavía recordaba la sonrisa torcida de ese hijo de puta de Hughs, ojalá la Junta Investigadora le haga algo más que solo quitarle algunos puntos.

Tras ponerse los zapatos descorrió las cortinas y salió de su pequeña "habitación". La enfermería estaba vacía y no se veía rastro de la enfermera. El joven caminó hasta la puerta y tras abrirla miró dentro, a lo que parecía ser un consultorio privado.

—¿Listo para salir? —preguntó la joven asomando la cabeza tras la pantalla de una computadora. —Genial… voy a necesitar que pongas tu dedo aqui. —dijo la mujer incorporándose mientras sacaba un Pad de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

Dante se acercó a la joven y colocó su dedo en la pantalla donde un pequeño rectángulo holográfico indicaba su consentimiento para dejar la enfermería. De inmediato la forma quedó registrada y la pantalla se apagó.

—Si vuelves a sentirte mareado, ven a vernos. —explicó guardando el aparato nuevamente en su bolsillo. —Será mejor que aproveches el día y descanses un poco en tu cuarto. Hoy tienes franco, ¿Verdad?

—Si. —respondió el joven poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos. —Luego de un ejercicio de larga duración siempre tenemos un día libre para recuperarnos.

Tras saludarse con un apretón de manos el joven abandonó la oficina y tras cruzar las hileras de camas en la enfermería salió por fin al exterior.

El reloj del campanario del edificio principal de la academia marcaba unos pocos minutos pasados de las once de la mañana. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en medio de sus clases y no se veía a nadie caminar por los senderos arbolados que unían cada uno de los edificios del Campus. Dante respiró el aire perfumado y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraban los edificios de las autoridades militares, un complejo de construcciones que imitaba un poco a aquella famosa Academia West Point de mediados del siglo Veinte.

El Casino de Oficiales era una pequeña edificación que se levantaba a un lado del complejo principal y estaba destinado al personal jerarquico que cumplia funciones permanentemente en la Academia. Hacia allí se dirigió Dante sintiendo el sol en el rostro. Todo rastro del cansancio se había esfumado de su cuerpo y se sentía de bastante buen humor, aunque algo le decía que lo que tuviera que decirle ese viejo General no serían justamente buenas noticias. Sin perder un minuto más de tiempo comenzó a subir las escalinatas con resolución.

Un solitario "marine" guardaba el acceso al edificio. Dante se acercó al soldado e hizo un saludo militar. —Buenos días.

El guardia devolvió el saludo. —Buenos días. El casino de Oficiales se encuentra fuera de límite para los estudiantes. —agregó en forma mecánica.

—Lo se. —contestó el joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Vengo a ver al General Sutherland; solicitó que viniese a verlo a este lugar.

—Por favor anunciese en el escritorio de entrada. —respondió el hombre dando por terminada la charla.

—Gracias.

Tras atravesar las puertas de cristal se encontró con un pequeño recibidor, en donde una joven secretaria tomó su nombre y le pidió que esperara sentado en uno de los sillones. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven le indicó que podía pasar.

El salón principal estaba practicamente vacio. Solo se veía al barman limpiando unas tazas detrás de la barra del bar y a un conserje que caminaba entre las mesas del comedor pasando la escoba aquí y allá. Al fondo de todo había un gran ventanal desde donde podía verse un parque interno con algunas palmeras y arbustos en flor. Un hombre estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana y le hizo una seña para que se acercara en cuando lo vió entrar.

Sutherland parecia mucho mas viejo que la jornada anterior. Tal vez le pareciera así por la forma en la que se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón mientras un vaso de whisky a medio beber reflejaba la luz que entraba por el ventanal. El caso es que realmente parecía un viejo jubilado y no una persona de su fama.

—Joyner. —dijo indicando el sillón frente a él para que se sentara. —Me alegro verlo bien esta mañana… anoche nos dejó a todos bastante preocupados.

Dante tomó asiento frente al hombre y se quitó la gorra de cadete. —Gracias por preocuparse por mi salud, Señor. —dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Nada de Señor. —respondió el hombre. —¿Recuerdas? Retirado, jubilado y todo eso… ¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó haciendo una seña. El barman llegó momentos más tarde y miró con curiosidad al estudiante que no debería de estar allí.

—Pide lo que quieras. —dijo Sutherland

Dante miró el Whisky y sacudió la cabeza. —Agua . —se decidió mirando al barman. —Solo agua.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y se alejó mientras los dos comensales se relajaban en la mesa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fué lo primero que preguntó una vez que volvieron a estar solos.

Dante se inclinó de hombros. —Bien supongo… creo que no me di cuenta realmente de lo agotado que estaba anoche.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. —La sesión se extendió demasiado, demasiado incluso para el gusto de Bradley y los demás profesores… pero como te habrás dado cuenta, tú te habías convertido en la atracción principal de la noche.

El joven se puso serio. —Me habían advertido que lo de ayer podía traer consecuencias.

Sutherland en cambio bajó un poco la voz. —No te imaginas hasta qué punto. —dijo mirando hacia la entrada del comedor. —Los planes de Bradley & Cia. eran los de expulsarte allí mismo delante de todos los alumnos para hacer de tu caso un ejemplo… que estuviera yo allí para impedirlo fué solo una casualidad.

Aquella revelación sorprendió al joven. —¿Expulsarme?

—Expulsión y muy probablemente te hubiesen acusado de felonía y otras cosas peores… creo que la intención de varios de la Junta Examinadora era que pasaras la noche en un calabozo… bueno, más de una noche. —agregó bebiendo un trago de su bebida.

Dante bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir, de pronto había tomado consciencia de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir en su vida. —Gra-gracias. —dijo mirando a los ojos a su salvador. —Sí no hubiera sido por usted...

Sutherland hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto. —Haría lo que sea por agriarle el día a Bradley. —dijo con una mueca. —Pero creo que anoche quemé mis últimos cartuchos.

En ese momento el barman volvió trayendo una copa y una botella de agua para Dante y una botella de whisky para rellenar el vaso del viejo veterano. Sutherland hizo un gesto y el hombre sirvió una generosa cantidad en el vaso.

—¿A que se refiere con… últimos cartuchos? —preguntó temeroso el joven mientras el barman volvia a retirarse.

Sutherland levantó el vaso y lo agitó para que los pequeños hielos recién agregados al Whisky mezclaran bien la bebida. —Estoy viejo. —dijo mirando los reflejos dorados del vaso. —Viejo y cansado… me he pasado los últimos veinte años de mi carrera militar cruzando la galaxia de aquí para allá tratando de resolver los problemas de esta maldita organización militar que todos llaman NUNS. —dijo con un dejo de rencor en la voz. Dante tragó saliva al escuchar aquello.

—Todos aquellos buenos oficiales, gente de bien que mantenía en lo más alto los valores del ejército. Uno a uno han muerto o se han retirado del servicio activo. Nunca he estado más solo que ahora, rodeado de inútiles y cobardes, gente de pocos escrúpulos y lamebotas profesionales.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el hombre bebió otro trago y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. —La milicia… la milicia ya no es lo que era. —dijo suspirando. —Los capaces, los verdaderos líderes con capacidad de mando… los buenos hombres bah… ya no hay de esos en toda la puta galaxia… —dijo levantando los ojos hacia el estudiante. —La NUNS se está convirtiendo en un rejunte de inútiles y descerebrados frente a mis propios ojos… y yo ya no puedo luchar contra ellos, son demasiados. ¿Entiendes? Demasiados.

El joven asintió en silencio.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que creí poder cambiar algo, en que podía purgar a toda a milicia de esa lacra ociosa, de esos militares de escritorio que solo saben vestir su uniforme para los bailes de gala… al final todo mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano.

Dante bebió un trago de agua y apoyó el vaso en la mesa. —Eso no es cierto, si me permite decirlo, señor. —respondió el joven. —Su carrera ha sido un ejemplo para mi y miles de estudiante a lo largo de la galaxia. Conocemos sus logros y proezas y su vida entera nos ha inspirado a seguir nuestra propia carrera en la milicia. Nosotros…

—Propaganda. —dijo el hombre mayor mirando directamente los ojos de Dante. —Todo lo que dices suena a propaganda… ¿De qué sirven hoy en dia los heroes si no es para reclutar más tropas?

El joven estudiante apretó el vaso con fuerza y el líquido en su interior se agitó. —No. —dijo devolviendo la mirada. —Eso no es verdad; usted es mucho más que un recurso de reclutamiento…muchos jóvenes como yo ingresan al ejército siguiendo su ejemplo. No pueden ser todos tan malos… ¿Verdad?

Sutherland soltó una pequeña risita y se reclinó hacia atrás en el sillón. —El Gobierno Unificado me envió a este lugar para que pasara mis últimos años en donde no pudiera traerles más problemas. —dijo mirando las flores tras las ventanas. —Me enviaron a una Academia moribunda, con cada vez menos estudiantes para que mi "experiencia" sea útil de alguna forma… ¡Y ni siquiera soy profesor o tengo matricula para enseñar! —exclamó divertido.

Aquello sorprendió al joven. —¿Lo enviaron aquí? No comprendo. —preguntó confundido.

El viejo militar golpeó la madera de la mesa con el dedo. —Era aquí o cerca de los Cuarteles Generales… y creeme que muchos de la Plana mayor quieren tenerme lo más alejado posible de sus oficinas… si, este fué el lugar más adecuado para tenerme "guardado" hasta que los años terminen de hacer su trabajo.

Tras guardar unos segundos de silencio el hombre volvió a inclinarse hacia el estudiante. —Pero no me refería solamente a mi edad cuando hablé de esos últimos cartuchos. —explicó el hombre. —Soy uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de los primeros hombres que se lanzaron al espacio a luchar contra lo desconocido… la academia en donde muchos oficiales como yo se formaron fué la misma SDF-1 Macross, nuestra ceremonia de graduación no fué bajo una lluvia de birretes lanzados al aire, sinó el bombardeo de los cañones de energía de la armada Zentradi. Conmigo se extinguen los últimos soldados del siglo veinte, la generación que nació en un pequeño planeta, el único conocido por sus habitantes y creció viendo como la humanidad se expandia por toda la galaxia… y quedamos pocos ya, alcanza para contarnos los dedos de una mano. —dijo señalando su propia mano para recalcar el punto.

Las imágenes de aquella guerra vista como un documental de video por Dante eran, en realidad recuerdos vividos en la mente de Sutherland. Aunque más de medio siglo separaban a aquellos dos hombres, de pronto ambos se sentían conectados por una cosa en común.

—Eso que yo leí en los libros… —comenzó a decir el joven. —Las tácticas de combate de los Zentradi y las formaciones de batalla para contrarrestar sus movimientos...

—Nosotros lo vivimos desde las pantallas de los radares. —respondió el hombre mirando los hielos que flotaban en el Whisky. —Cada vez que un puntito azul desaparecía en las pantallas, era saber de inmediato que uno de nuestros pilotos había sucumbido al fuego enemigo. —dijo con la voz casi quebrada.

Dante asintió en silencio. —Los oficiales no deberían olvidar nunca que son hombres y mujeres como uno los que ejecutan las órdenes y planes que uno diseña en papel. Mientras más lejos uno se encuentre del frente...

—Más irreal y borroso se vuelve el campo de batalla. —respondió Sutherland. —Eso no se puede aprender en un lugar como este, por más simulaciones hiper-realistas que hagan.

Tras guardar unos momentos de silencio, Dante hizo la pregunta que sentía era necesario hacer. —¿Por qué a mi, señor? —preguntó.

—Porque a pesar de ser una simulación, a pesar de ser, como lo has llamado; "Solo un videojuego", a pesar de todo hiciste lo correcto. Pusiste tus valores por encima del deber y, al hacerlo, te diste a conocer como un buen soldado.

—¿Que va a pasar ahora? —preguntó.

Sutherland vació de golpe el vaso de whisky y lo apoyó en la mesa. —Esa es… una excelente pregunta, Cadete Joyner. —suspiró el hombre, tras lo cual se volvió a mirar las palmeras apenas movidas por el viento. —Como te dije… quemé mis últimos cartuchos y ya no tengo amigos en la milicia. Lo que sucedió ayer es probable que ya esté redactado en un informe que será leído por alguno de los burócratas del Alto mando, como sea; me ganaré seguramente la reprimenda de algún mandamás y se me prohibirá volver a ir a las clases o seminarios…

Dante se movió inquieto en el sillón. —¿Pueden hacer eso? —preguntó nervioso. —¿A usted?

—Oh si, claro que pueden. —Le aseguró. —Bradley es solo un Coronel, pero alguien con un poco más de peso en el escalafón militar bien podría mantener a un viejo como yo apartado de las actividades de la Academia… sea como sea, no puedo protegerte más aquí, Joyner. —confesó el hombre. —Debes irte de la milicia si quieres tener un futuro.

Aquello fue devastador para el joven. —Pero… ¿A donde ir? —dijo con un hilo de voz. —Yo esperaba ser parte de las fuerzas armadas… no aquí claro, pero en alguna flota…

El hombre de cabellos grises sacudió la cabeza. —No te imaginas los enemigos que te has ganado anoche. —dijo bajando la voz. —Los Hughs… bueno, son un apellido que tiene mucho peso en la milicia, son de esa clase de familia que siempre tiene uno o dos oficiales en la fuerza y ostentan su cargo solo por el estatus de poseerlo. —explicó.

—Los militares son servidores públicos. —dijo Dante. —Nuestra función es defender al pueblo, nuestro trabajo no es un título nobiliario.

—Dile eso a un Hughs. —gruñó Sutherland apretando el puño. —Dante… lo único que puedo hacer ahora es darte un consejo, asi que escuchame atentamente. Corres peligro aquí.

El Cadete escuchó aquello sin inmutarse. Luego bajó la vista hacia su vaso de agua y contempló el reflejo de su propio rostro en la superficie del líquido. —No quiero huir. —dijo levantando la mirada. —No me iré con el rabo entre las piernas solo porque el hijo de una familia de carcamanes de la milicia tenga un berrinche conmigo.

Fue el turno de Sutherland de suspirar. —Haz lo que quieras, Joyner. —dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Como te dije antes, ya no tengo más influencia en este lugar, solo consejos y la experiencia de un viejo para dispensarla. —dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz.

Mientras tanto Dante había sacado su Pad y tras consultar sus credenciales estudiantiles confirmó lo que sospechaba. —Es cierto. —dijo girando la pantalla en dirección al viejo militar. —Me han acreditado la totalidad de los puntos y oficialmente mis prácticas están terminadas… puedo graduarme inmediatamente, no hay razón por la que deba permanecer aquí y correr peligro como usted dice.

Sutherland empujó el Pad nuevamente hacia el joven. —No importa a donde vayas, las cosas no se olvidan tan fácilmente en la milicia. —aseguró bajando un poco la voz. —He conocido a personas que esperaron veinte o treinta años para vengar una afronta de su juventud, solo por esperar el momento adecuado para causar el mayor daño posible a la carrera profesional de su enemigo… tienes que comprender que el Ejército se ha llenado de gente de la calaña de los Hughs, gente sin honor ni escrúpulos, quienes solo piensan en ellos y no en quienes han de proteger.

El hombre se volvió hacia el ventanal y vió un pequeño pájaro posarse sobre una cerca de piedra que rodeaba uno de los canteros con flores. —Yo estuve en las Guerras Delta. —dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

—Lo se. —respondió Dante. —Su rol fue fundamental para destrabar el conflicto y evitar que el derramamiento de sangre se extendiera por todas las Colonias.

El viejo Almirante volvió la mirada hacia el joven Cadete. —Fué un Hughs el primero en abrir fuego contra los civiles. —dijo con la voz cortada por la rabia. —Esos tipos no tienen honor, ni respeto por la mismísima vida humana.

Dante se quedó mudo ante aquella revelación. —Los libros… —comenzó a decir.

—Los libros no dicen nada sobre lo que verdaderamente ocurrió en las Colonias que se rebelaron… pero yo sí estaba allí y ví con mis propios ojos como un Hughs dió la orden de abrir fuego contra las naves de refugiados, miles de mujeres, ancianos y niños… todos muertos en segundos frente a mis ojos.

—Entonces… más razón aún para quedarme en la milicia. —reconoció el joven levantando la mirada hacia su compañero. —No podemos dejar que gente como esa se salga siempre con la suya.

—No. —dijo Sutherland secamente. —No podemos, ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada por el momento.

—¿Por el momento? —preguntó el joven viendo el extraño brillo en los ojos del veterano oficial.

Sutherland cruzó sus manos debajo de la barbilla. —Algo está cambiando en la milicia. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles, tiempos duros. —dijo mirando una pareja de soldados mientras hacían rondas por el jardín interno.

Dante tragó saliva.

—La NUNS se ha expandido demasiado… como si de un tumor maligno se tratase y algunos están hablando (en voz baja por supuesto) de que la humanidad está por cometer los mismos errores que condujeron a la desaparición de la República Estelar. —sentenció el hombre.

—La Protocultura. —exclamó Dante con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Yo no estoy totalmente convencido en que algo así pueda suceder en estos tiempos. —dijo Sutherland. —Pero algo se ha puesto en marcha, algo que definitivamente se tornará en un punto de inflexión para el futuro de la raza humana.

Los dos amigos se contemplaron en silencio un buen rato, luego el Pad de Dante emitió un aviso de mensaje y rompió aquel momento de contemplación.

—Las cosas se han puesto en movimiento ya. —dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos. —Al menos en lo que a tu futuro inmediato respecta.

El joven hizo un gesto con el dedo y desplegó la pantalla de su aparato. —Es del Centro de Estudios… dicen que mi diploma está listo y que puedo pasar a retirarlo por la Secretaría Académica. —exclamó con un hilo de voz.

Sutherland asintió con la cabeza. —Así que han decidido deshacerte de tí de la forma más rápida posible. —dijo pensativo.

Dante apagó el Pad y lo guardó en su bolsillo. —Eso significa que puedo entrar en servicio activo de forma inmediata.

El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y le lanzó una mirada profunda. —Dante…. no lo hagas.

—¿Eh?

Sutherland bajó aún más la voz. —No sé hasta que punto te has ganado enemigos entre los amigos de Hughs, pero esto. —dijo señalando el Pad que asomaba del bolsillo de joven. —Me da muy mala espina… han aprobado tus puntos extra con demasiada celeridad, algo que esos burócratas de escritorio no haría nunca normalmente.

El joven miró hacia el edificio principal de la Academia que se veía tras los árboles. —Sea lo que sea, solo me queda seguirles el juego y cumplir con mi deber.

—Podrías abandonar la milicia. —dijo Sutherland inclinándose. —No es necesario que pidas un puesto al graduarte, podrías trabajar en el mercado civil un tiempo hasta que tu nombre se "enfríe" un poco.

Dante sacudió la cabeza. —No hay oferta laboral en el mercado Civil para el tipo de especialidad en la que me he recibido. —aseguró. —Y si está insinuando que venda mis habilidades a un grupo de Mercenarios…

Sutherland hizo un gesto con la mano. —Hoy en día numerosas compañías tienen equipos de seguridad propios y no todos son Mercenarios o Soldados de Fortuna. Yo mismo conozco varias PMC's de investidura y comportamiento intachable que serían la envidia de cualquiera de estos zoquetes del Cuartel General.

Dante sacudió la cabeza. —Aún así… yo deseo ser parte del Ejército, no puedo abandonar mis sueños sin al menos intentarlo primero.

El hombre mayor suspiró y finalmente se dió por vencido. —Ojalá me equivoque. —dijo resignado. —Tienes un enorme potencial en la fuerza, lamentablemente los tiempos no han sido los mejores me temo.

El joven estudiante (O mejor dicho, el recientemente graduado) se puso de pié y miró largamente a quien prácticamente había salvado su vida el dia anterior. —Señor. —dijo.

—¿Si Joyner?

—El Cadete Homs… él y sus compañeros cercanos, son hombres muy capaces y creo que serán excelentes oficiales. —dijo pensativo. Sutherland asintió en silencio.

—Estoy seguro que ellos aceptaran y darán mucha utilidad a sus consejos. —agregó con una sonrisa. —Tenga un ojo puesto en ellos.

—Lo intentaré. —prometió el hombre. —Yo tambien he visto potencial en ellos. —tras unos segundos de silencio, ambos camaradas de armas se miraron. —¿Es el adiós entonces? —preguntó el Ex-Almirante. Dante extendió la mano. —Nuevamente gracias por todo, señor. —dijo estrechando fuertemente aquella arrugada mano. —No olvidaré nunca lo que hizo por mi.

—Cuídese Joyner. —dijo Sutherland con la voz emocionada. —Mantenga un perfil bajo y no llame tanto la atención, es el mejor consejo que puedo darle… y ahora váyase, no quiero que llegue tarde a su graduación por mi culpa.

Dante sonrió y tras soltar la mano de Sutherland hizo un saludo militar. —Hasta pronto, Señor.

El hombre mayor devolvió el saludo y observó en silencio como el joven se alejaba entre las mesas del comedor y finalmente salía por la puerta principal.

—Buena suerte, Dante. —murmuró hablándole al vaso vacío de Whisky. —Vas a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo allá fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

La ceremonia había sido corta y formal, sin ninguna clase de la usual pompa que una ocasión de ese tipo merecería normalmente… pero dado que solo un cadete estaban de pié ante el oficial a cargo, realmente no valía la pena hacer algo más elaborado.

El hombre rompió el sello del paquete y extrajo el certificado enrollado en un pequeño tubo lacrado. Tras examinar la pequeña etiqueta dorada se lo entregó al joven con un gesto casi mecánico.

—Felicitaciones en su graduación. —dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz. —Aquí tiene su diploma.

Dante tomó el rollo con ambas manos y se inclinó en un gesto de agradecimiento. —Gracias Señor! —exclamó entonces haciendo el saludo militar.

El oficial contestó el saludo y sin prestar demasiada atención al nuevo oficial tomó su pad y comenzó a navegar una de las tantas redes sociales de moda.

Lo había logrado. Finalmente se había graduado como un verdadero experto en estrategia y geopolítica de la NUNS tras sortear todas las dificultades que la vida había puesto delante de su camino. Aquel momento era suyo, la culminación de sus sueños, una victoria que seguramente sería la primera de una brillante carrera que de seguro…

El sonido de un maullido hizo que perdiera el tren de pensamientos. Al parecer el oficial que le había entregado el diploma estaba viendo videos de gatos en la internet.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —preguntó el hombre levantando la vista de la pantalla.

Dante volvió a tomar la posición de firme. —Sí señor… todavía no…

—Oh lo siento… en descanso.

El joven asumió la posición de descanso sosteniendo fuertemente el diploma con su mano derecha.

—Señor…

—¿Si?

—Me preguntaba… bueno, me preguntaba cuándo podrían asignarme a mi nuevo puesto. —dijo Dante visiblemente nervioso.

—Ah eso… bueno, deberías pasar por la oficina de recursos humanos para que te den tu nueva asignación. —respondió el oficial rascándose la cabeza.

Antes que Dante pudiera preguntar algo mas el hombre había vuelto su atención a los videos de gatitos de la red. El joven suspiró y tras hacer un saludo que fue completamente ignorado por el oficial salió lentamente de la oficina.

La primavera había comenzado hacía pocos días y todavia se podia sentir una brisa fresca que llegaba de las montañas. Dante metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme y atravesó la puerta vidriada que conducia al parque exterior de la Academia Militar. A esa hora había pocas personas en aquel lugar, probablemente aquello cambiaría una vez que las clases culminaran y llegara la hora del almuerzo.

Reconoció a un par de profesores que tomaban café cerca de una de las máquinas expendedoras automáticas. Los docentes también lo vieron pero apartaron la vista con muestras de desdén. Vaya, al parecer los pormenores de su pequeña "proeza" ya se habían difuminado por toda la academia. Dante se preguntó si aquello lo perseguiria por toda su vida.

Hizo un saludo con la mano y continuó su camino ante la mirada cargada de rencor de los hombres. Definitivamente se alegraba de no tener que volver a ese lugar.

El edificio de recursos humanos se elevaba sobre un pequeño terraplén al que se accedía por medio de una ancha escalera de cemento blanqueado por el sol. Los alrededores estaban completamente desiertos y el viento agitaba las banderas del Gobierno Unido de La Tierra y las Fuerzas de la NUNS.

La enorme puerta de cristal se abrió automáticamente y un lobby inmenso y casi desierto aparecieron frente al joven graduado. Un solitario escritorio ocupado por una mujer de mediana edad se erguía inmediatamente frente a la entrada. Dante se dirigió lentamente hasta quedar frente al mismo y tras quitarse el gorro hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días. —dijo esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

La mujer tenía el pelo corto y lo miró con unos inquisitivos ojos verdes tras los finos cristales de unos anteojos de marco negro. —Buenos días cadete. —dijo observando el uniforme del joven. —¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Dante se llevó la mano a la cabeza de forma desinteresada. —Acabo de graduarme en la especialidad de Recursos Estratégicos y Geopolítica Aplicada. —dijo sin titubear. —Queria saber que puestos disponibles hay para aplicar mi postulación. —dijo entusiasmado.

La mujer se quitó los lentes y lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Oh? ¿Así que un estratega? —preguntó con una sonrisa. —Hace mucho que no veía a alguien recibido en esa especialidad. —dijo.

El joven extrajo su tarjeta de identificación y se la alcanzó cortésmente. —Fuí el único estudiante este año así que supongo que no es una carrera demasiado popular. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La oficial tomó la tarjeta y la colocó sobre la superficie del escritorio. Un cubo holográfico de color azul rodeó la identificación como surgiendo de la misma madera y volvió a desaparecer al cabo de unos segundos, tras lo cual una serie de pantallas holográficas se desplegaron alrededor de ambos.

—Dante Sebastian Joyner. —dijo observando los datos en la pantalla. —Veintiséis años, oriundo del planeta Tierra… Información biométrica actualizada, estudios completados… todo parece estar en orden. —dijo con un gesto de la mano mientras apartaba la pantalla con el resumen de su carrera universitaria, lo que la dejó solamente con la imagen del joven en su traje de cadete. —¿Así que quieres una asignación en las fuerzas? —pregunto.

—Por favor. —respondió Dante. —No es necesario que sea en La Tierra. —agregó de pronto. —Puedo viajar a cualquier parte de la galaxia si es necesario.

La mujer volvió a consultar la terminal de datos e introdujo unos patrones de búsqueda apropiados a los estudios del recién graduado.

Al cabo de unos segundos la ventana de resultados apareció y desplegó la información ante el rostro de la secretaria.

—En estos momentos no hay vacantes disponibles en ninguno de los departamentos que poseen asignación automática a los egresados. —dijo señalando el campo vacío. —Pero no desesperes aún; es solo el primer intento, ahora debemos refinar un poco y acomodar tu hoja de resumen para que puedas ser asignado sin ningún problemas a un área acorde a tu campo de experiencia y… espera un momento, algo acaba de actualizarse en el sistema.

La joven hizo un gesto con la mano y un pequeño recuadro con un signo de exclamación se desplegó frente a las demás ventanas.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la mujer.

De la madera del escritorio volvió a emerger el cubo holográfico que de inmediato rodeó la tarjeta de identificación de Dante, pero esta vez era de un color escarlata. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una abertura se abrió justo debajo de la misma y el pequeño rectángulo de plástico cayó en el agujero que se cerró un segundo después.

Dante se puso pálido al ver aquello.

—Oh… no puede ser… ¡El Sistema te ha dado de baja automáticamente! —dijo mirando la información actualizada y luego el rostro sorprendido del joven. —¡Esto nunca me había sucedido antes!

—¿Está segura que no es un error? —preguntó Dante con la voz entrecortada.

Tras hacer que sus finos dedos bailaran sobre el teclado, la joven sacudió la cabeza. —He confirmado el origen y veracidad de la orden de descargo; la computadora central tiene la misma información y todas las bases de datos confirman lo mismo: ha sido dado de baja de las fuerzas de la NUNS, Señor Joyner… a partir de este momento usted es un Civil.

El mundo pareció derrumbarse alrededor del joven. De pronto ni todas las advertencias de Sutherland o Homs se sintieron tan oscuras y apocalípticas como aquel terrible momento.

—Que… ¿Que se supone que haga ahora? —preguntó el joven llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

La joven Administrativa sintió pena por el chico, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que comprender el difícil momento por el que estaba pasando.

Dante extrajo su Pad y comprobó su balance financiero. —Me quedan solo trescientos cincuenta créditos en la cuenta. —dijo suspirando. — No podré llegar al fin del mes con esto solo.

—¿No puedes pedirle a tus padres que te giren algunos créditos de emergencia? —preguntó la mujer, pero el gesto que hizo Dante con la cabeza dió a entender que aquello estaba fuera de discusión.

Tras un minuto de silencio la mujer suspiró. —Puedes pasar la noche en los dormitorios. —dijo como un pequeño consuelo. —No es que te pongan de patitas en la calle ahora mismo, pero deberás despejar tu cuarto en las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas hábiles siguientes…. lo siento— agregó tratando de mostrar un poco de simpatía.

Dante volvió a suspirar y miró el parque a través de las puertas vidriadas. —Me las arreglaré. —dijo pensativo. —Aunque tenga que dormir un par de días en una plaza, no voy a dejar que aplasten mis sueños tan fácilmente.

En ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió y una joven cadete entró casi sin aliento al edificio luego de, aparentemente, subir corriendo las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal. —¡Dante! —exclamó de pronto recuperando el habla al ver a la persona que buscaba.

El joven tardó un par de segundos en reconocer aquel rostro. —Tu eres… ¿La Timonel de la Macross 35? —preguntó asombrado. —¿Que haces aqui?

La Cadete se acercó al mostrador y saludó a la oficial que miraba confundida a ambos hombres. —Me llamo Sandy. —dijo tendiendo la mano. —No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos de forma correcta anteriormente.

Dante apretó la mano de la joven afectuosamente. —Es un gusto… lamento haberle hecho... eso a tu nave.

—Nos has dado una anécdota genial a todos los estudiantes para contar de aquí hasta que nos graduemos. —respondió la joven con una sonrisa. —¿Es cierto que te dieron de baja?

Tanto Dante como la Oficial la miraron asombrados. —¿Cómo puedes saber eso? No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que sucedió… —exclamó la mujer tras el escritorio.

—Homs me lo dijo… en realidad Sutherland fué el que habló con él anoche luego que te dejamos en la enfermería y le comentó que era una de las posibilidades… yo no pude creer en que pudieran llegar a hacerte eso pero…

—¿El General Retirado Sutherland? —preguntó la mujer mirando a los jóvenes. —Sea cual sea la historia que hay detrás de todo esto, me imagino que no debe ser algo para tomarse a la ligera.

—Ni que lo diga. —respondió el joven, quien de inmediato se volvió hacia la Cadete Sandy. —¿A qué has venido? ¿Sutherland te envió?

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no hablé con Sutherland, fué Homs el que me envió un mensaje.

—¿Mensaje?

Sandy metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y extrajo una tarjeta. —Toma. —dijo poniéndola en la mano de Dante.

El joven examinó el pequeño rectángulo de papel donde un logo escrito con letras negras mostraba el nombre de una empresa. —¿Alpha Corporation? —leyó intrigado. —¿Que clase de compañía es esta?

—Es donde trabaja mi hermana mayor… es la compañía de Software que desarrolló la plataforma lógica donde corre el simulador principal que usamos en los ejercicios. Homs sabía que yo tenía un familiar trabajando en la empresa y cuando se enteró por Sutherland de tu posible… "expulsión" creyó que un hombre que pudo colgar a todo un software militar desde el mismo interior de la simulación podría llegar a captar el interés de los ingenieros y directivos de la empresa.

Dante miró la tarjeta sin saber qué hacer. Luego recabó en las letras pequeñas en la base de la misma. —¿Flota 41? —preguntó mirando a su ahora ex compañera de Academia. —¿Desde cuando hay una Flota 41? —preguntó mirando a la joven.

—Es una nueva flota de inmigración que ha sido comisionada desde el planeta Eden… creo que deberían partir en los próximos meses. El viaje es algo largo pero… al menos tienes una oportunidad. —respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Le envié un mensaje a mi hermana esta mañana y dice que uno de los ingenieros de software está muy interesado en hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido con la lógica del simulador.

Dante le devolvió la tarjeta ante la evidente decepción plasmado en el rostro de la joven. —Es una oferta tentadora pero… no tengo los medios necesarios para llegar hasta Eden. —dijo el joven sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ni siquiera creo poder llegar a fin de mes.

—Creo… creo que yo podría ayudar con eso. —dijo la mujer tras el mostrador acomodándose los lentes. Los dos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos ¿En serio puedes?

—preguntó Sandy.

—Hay un pequeño detalle que podría resultar interesante en tu caso. —continuó diciendo la mujer señalando la pantalla de la computadora. —Cuando eres dado de baja en la NUNS, hay una cláusula que establece que puedes solicitar un traslado final, un último viaje por decirlo así… y no hay realmente un límite de distancia que te prohiba cruzar toda la galaxia si quieres.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y la esperanza renació en ellos.

—Pero…

Sandy fue la primera en suspirar. —Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ¿No?

La mujer de anteojos soltó una risita. —Bueno… si y no… el punto es que un traslado de esta clase no se considera prioritario… tu viaje e itinerario tendrá que ajustarse a las rutas y vuelos que haya disponibles… puedes pedir que te lleven a Eden por supuesto, pero no lo harán en un transporte de primera clase me temo. —aclaró.

Dante suspiró. —Si no aprovecho esta oportunidad me lo voy a recriminar toda la vida. —dijo rascándose la cabeza. —Además… ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Yo diría que no. —dijo la joven cadete. —Oye Dante.

—¿Si?

—Ojalá algún día puedas volver a la fuerza. —dijo sonriendo. —Sería absolutamente genial estar en la misma nave juntos otra vez.

El joven asintió con convicción. —Puede que las cosas se hayan torcido un poco ahora pero… haré todo lo posible por volver. Te lo prometo.

Sandy lo abrazó con fuerza por casi un minuto entero. —Cuidate. —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos una vez que se hubieran separado. —Te estaremos esperando.

—Lo haré. Dale saludos a Homs de mi parte y dile que cuando llegue a Capitán, me guarde un lugar entre sus oficiales.

—Pero que sea lejos del timón. —exclamó la joven dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —¡Hasta pronto, Joyner!

Tras quedar solos, el chico suspiró y se volvió hacia la mujer de lentes. —¿Desde que momento comencé a perder el control de mi vida? —preguntó.

La mujer lo miró seriamente. —¿En el caso de ustedes los hombros? Desde el momento que terminan de salir de nuestros vientres. —dijo con seguridad. —Ahora será mejor que no desilusiones a esa chica, tiene muchas expectativas con volver a verte.

—¿Acaso tengo otra alternativa? —preguntó Dante volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

—No. —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa. —Claro que no la tienes. —agregó mientras cargaba los datos necesarios en la computadora. —Te daré una credencial provisoria que podrás utilizar mientras estés en tránsito. —dijo señalando un mapa de la galaxia. —Una vez que la petición de traslado sea aprobada por el sistema podrás dirigirte al puerto espacial de Ciudad Macross y ponerte a las órdenes del oficial de logística de la base. El será el que te enviará en la primera nave que salga con destino a Eden.

Una abertura apareció en el escritorio, exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde había desaparecido su vieja credencial, y una brillante tarjeta azul emergió como por arte de magia.

—No la pierdas. —dijo la mujer poniéndola en la mano del joven. —Ahora eres un paquete que la NUNS se compromete a llevar hasta Eden.

—Algo es algo. —dijo Dante recogiendo la tarjeta.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y lo miró atentamente por debajo de sus finos lentes. —Bueno, es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted, Señor Joyner. Solo me queda desearle un buen viaje y éxito en sus proyectos.

Dante se guardó la tarjeta e hizo un saludo militar (Aunque sabía que no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo) —Gracias. —dijo. —¿Alguna última recomendación?

—No hagas esperar a una mujer. —afirmó ella. —Nunca.

—Afirmativo.

Dante se convirtió así en un paquete propiedad de la NUNS y tal como aquella mujer había dicho, uno con mínima prioridad de embarque. Aunque hay que reconocer que la milicia lo trató bien y tuvo alojamiento "adecuado" en cada uno de los múltiples puntos intermedios de su largo trayecto, no obstante Dante sospechaba que detrás de su largo viaje estaban sus enemigos en la NUNS, quienes hacían todo lo posible por hacer de su vida un infierno en la Tierra… o lo que es más correcto de decir, en el espacio.

¿Tenían realmente los Hughs tanta influencia en la milicia como para hacer que un viaje que habitualmente duraba unas pocas semanas se convirtiera en una especie de tortura de casi once meses de duración? Todo parecía indicar que ese era el caso, ya que tras pasar una semana en el principal puerto espacial de Ciudad Macross, a la sombra de la imponente Fortaleza-Monumento que dominaba la enorme metropolis, Dante fue embarcado en un transporte de suministros con rumbo a una flota de exploración en algún sitio a mitad de camino entre La Tierra y Edén, más luego tuvo que esperar casi un mes entero a que otra nave lo condujera a otra flota, donde el proceso volvió a repetirse una y otra vez.

Algunas veces retrocedía y otras veces avanzaba, pero nunca encontraba naves con la ruta adecuada y siempre quedaba relegado al último lugar, al último sitio a la hora de embarcar.

Eventualmente aquel traumático traslado llegó a su fin cuando uno de los transportes que lo llevaba a una solitaria colonia minera sufrió un desperfecto y tuvo que ser rescatado por una flota que, por una casualidad del destino tenía como base de operaciones la base de New Dallas en Edén. Dante pudo solicitar el traslado de nave y tras luchar contra la burocracia de los oficiales a bordo pudo conseguir su ansiado traslado hasta la estación que orbitaba el planeta.

Mas aquello no fue el final de su odisea, ya que cuando llegó por fin a su destino, descubrió con desesperación que la flota 41 había partido del planeta hacía más de tres meses.

Estaba atrapado en Edén y sin medios para tomar una nave hacia aquella flota. Una vez que descendió al planeta se quedaron con su pase y ahora sí se convirtió definitivamente en un simple civil con solo doscientos créditos en su billetera.

Pero aun asi no desesperó y mantuvo la cabeza lo más fría que pudo. El único contacto que tenía con aquella flota era la compañia que habia creado ese software de simulación y de alguna forma debía hablar primero con ellos. Tras consultar la información local dió con una oficina comercial de aquella compañía en el planeta y tras gastar sus últimos créditos en un pasaje de tren se dirigió hacia allí.

La oficina estaba desierta y un cartel de alquiler colgaba de una de las ventanas. Dante supo que su suerte se había acabado definitivamente.

Apoyó la frente en el cristal oscuro y observó el local vacío, apenas unas cuantas cajas de cartón y papeles tirados en el piso dejaban alguna evidencia de que alguna vez habia habido gente trabajando allí. Dante golpeó el cristal con el puño maldiciendo su suerte.

—¿Eres el nuevo inquilino? —dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas. —Se supone que hasta mañana no entregamos las llaves de las oficinas.

El joven se dió vuelta y vió a una mujer de mediana edad que lo miraba con curiosidad mientras cargaba varias cajas de cartón. Algo en el rostro de la desconocida captó inmediatamente su atención.

—¿Tu… trabajas aquí? —preguntó Dante tratando de recordar.

—Ya no más. —respondió colocando las cajas en el piso. —Las oficinas de Alpha Corporation en Edén fueron cerradas el mes pasado, solo quedó un grupo pequeño de personal administrativo para cerrar y liquidar los últimos activos. ¿Estas buscando a alguien en especial?

El joven asintió. —Tu… tienes una hermana menor en la Academia de la NUNS en La Tierra… ¿Verdad?

El rostro de la mujer cambió de repente ante aquella pregunta. —¿Como sabes…? ¿De donde conoces a Sandy…? ¡Oh por todos los….! ¡¿Tu eres Joyner?! —exclamó de pronto abriendo los ojos como platos.— ¿Donde rayos te habías metido? ¡Te esperábamos desde hace más de cinco meses!

Dante se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —La NUNS me estuvo paseando por toda la galaxia. —dijo haciendo una reverencia. —Te pido humildemente que me disculpes, te aseguro que quería llegar aquí lo antes posible, pero me vi envuelto en la burocracia de la NUNS.

La mujer se llevó una mano al rostro. —No me hables de Burocracia a mi… la NUNS es uno de nuestros clientes principales, se exactamente de lo que hablas.

Tras suspirar largamente miró con atención al joven frente a ella. —Tenemos que llevarte de inmediato a la Flota 41. —dijo sacando su pad. —Si tenemos un poco de suerte… ¿Ana me escuchas? ¿Sabes si ya despegó el Transbordador…? ¿Estás segura?

Dante observaba a la mujer sin entender nada.

—Si si… entiendo. —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Lo intentaremos… ¡Adios!

Tras guardar su aparato se agachó para recoger las cajas. —Debemos apresurarnos, hay un transporte a punto de despegar del puerto de Ciudad Capital, tal vez no podamos llegar a tiempo. ¡Sígueme!

Ambos echaron a correr por la calle en dirección a un pequeño furgón amarillo que los esperaba con las luces encendidas. Arrojaron las cajas en la parte de atrás y subieron a la cabina casi corriendo. La mujer puso en marcha el vehículo y salieron a toda velocidad en dirección a la avenida principal a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

—¿Todos en tu familia son asi conduciendo? —preguntó Dante agradecido de haberse abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, ya que el pequeño vehículo zigzagueaba por entre el tráfico de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

—Mi hermanita es la que mejor manejaba los Kartings en la pista que tenían mis padres en uno de los parques de recreo de la ciudad. —respondió la mujer mientras pasaba a pocos centímetros de un enorme camión con acoplado. —Aunque a ella se le dió por volar naves espaciales, dice que estar pegada a la tierra la hacen sentir confinada.

—Definitivamente será una buena timonel. —dijo Dante viendo los otros autos pasar como flechas a su alrededor. —Tiene muchísimo potencial además… si no fuera por ella yo no estaría hoy aquí.

—Todavía no cantes victoria… ah por cierto, mi nombre es Dana, mucho gusto. —dijo la mujer sin quitar la vista de la autopista.

—Dante Joyner. —respondió el joven. —Gracias por ayudarme, realmente estaba desesperado.

Dana sacudió la cabeza. —Debes ser el único aspirante a ser entrevistado que llega cinco meses tarde a su entrevista y todo el mundo actúa como si nada hubiese pasado… pero han sucedido ciertas cosas en los últimos meses que requieren toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

Dante la miró confundido.—¿Que cierta clase de… cosas? —preguntó.

—Ya te explicarán durante el viaje… me imagino que no sabes mucho sobre la Flota 41. ¿Verdad?

—Solo su nombre. —reconoció el joven.

Frente a ellos apareció la bahía en donde la enorme urbe se recostaba entre el mar y las montañas. Varias naves se encontraban amarradas a los enormes muelles mientras otras cruzaban con gracia las tranquilas aguas para entrar a los corredores de ascenso orbital correspondientes. Cada tanto se veían los resplandores en la atmósfera superior que indicaban las entradas y salidas de cada nave de los procedimientos de salto FOLD.

—Hay mucho tráfico en el puerto. —observó Dante contemplando la actividad.

—Es temporada alta… lo que tal vez nos ayude, el transporte ya se ha retrasado media hora de su salida prevista, todo este tráfico extra está causando serias demoras en el puerto.

El furgón amarillo avanzó por el tráfico (Que por suerte no era demasiado denso aún) y se desvió por una salida que era usada únicamente por los camiones de carga que se dirigían al puerto.

Llegaron a una de las entrada de vehículos del puerto espacial y tuvieron que detenerse en el checkpoint de seguridad.

—Yo me encargaré del papeleo. —dijo Dana quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. —Tu corre hacia el dock catorce, avisaré que te esperen todo el tiempo que puedan, pero tendrás que apresurarte.

Dante asintió y se bajó del vehículo apenas este se detuvo frente a los guardias y de inmediato comenzó a correr en la dirección que la mujer le había indicado. Escuchó las protestas del personal de seguridad, pero Dana los tranquilizó de inmediato y dejaron que Dante continuara su carrera en solitario.

El puerto era enorme y le tomó casi diez minutos llegar al enorme muelle donde un transporte estaba esperando con los motores encendidos. Una sola de las escotillas estaba abierta y un empleado del puerto se encontraba sosteniendo uno de los puentes plegables, listo para quitarlo en cuanto la escotilla se cerrase.

Gritando y agitando los brazos de forma desesperada, Dante llegó casi sin aliento los últimos veinte metros. El empleado le dedicó una mirada hostil pero tendió el puente mientras le indicaba que tuviera cuidado con los escalones. Un enorme hombre de overol azul se asomó por la escotilla y miró con asombro al joven que caminaba lentamente por el puente haciendo equilibrio con sus pertenencias haciendo de contrapeso en cada mano. —¿Donde rayos estabas? —gritó y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo arrastró al interior de la nave de un tirón.

Segundos más tarde los motores aceleraron y la nave se apartó lentamente del muelle mientras los últimos amarres eran retirados. El transporte maniobró por las atestadas aguas de la bahía en dirección a su posición de ascenso. Las gaviotas volaban y gritaban alrededor mientras la brisa soplaba desde las montañas.

Desde el muelle, Dana miraba la bahía apoyada en el furgón amarillo mientras se protegía los ojos con una mano. Cuando la nave comenzó a ascender verticalmente dejando una fina lluvia de agua de mar tras sí, sonrió. —Buena suerte, Joyner. —dijo.


	5. Chapter 5

El VF-4 despegó en medio de un remolino de tierra y hebras de césped mientras Silvana se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos. En cuanto el rugido de aquellos poderosos motores se perdió en la lejanía volvió a quedar sola.

Todo había sucedido en un par de segundos; La misteriosa joven que pilotaba el caza transformable había vuelto a subir de un salto a la cabina y sin decir una palabra había usado el brazo de su robot para atrapar al pobre Dante, quien se dejó llevar por el aire sin poder resistirse. ¿Realmente lo estaban escoltando? Aquello le había parecido a Silvana más un secuestro que otra cosa.

La chica-gato suspiró y se sentó en el suelo a pensar un poco con la cabeza un poco más fría. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de poner en orden sus ideas. Al voltear la cabeza vió el enorme agujero que la huella del Zentradi había dejado en la tierra y recordó en donde estaba.

—Oh rayos, todavía estoy en una zona de PvP. —se dijo alarmada.

Se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo (Todavía tenía una penalización al movimiento por sus heridas) hacia la luz que se proyectaba desde el lugar donde se alzaba el Guardián, mirando nerviosamente a uno u otro lado por si veía venir a alguien con ganas de apuntarse una muerte fácil.

Tras varios minutos de marcha sus puntos de salud se había regenerado apenas lo suficiente como para que pudiera moverse a velocidad normal sin penalizaciones, pero su barra de vida seguía en rojo crítico y el mas pequeño golpe podía enviarle de vuelta al templo más cercano.

Aceleró el paso y redujo la distancia lo suficiente hasta que un pequeño indicador en su UI le hizo saber que se encontraba dentro del rango de protección del Guardián, pero aún así Silvana no se relajó del todo; incluso bajo aquella protección un proyectil mágico o una flecha lanzada por uno de los asesinos de nivel alto del Enjambre podían abatirla desde fuera del área de cobertura, mejor no arriesgarse.

El Guardián era un artefacto que no solo proporcionaba un área de campamento y descanso segura para los jugadores, era también el punto donde se encontraba uno de los accesos a la red de teletransportadores que conectaban diferentes puntos del planeta Calypso. Al pie del enorme obelisco de roca tallada con las cuatro figuras de los guardianes que, con uno de sus brazos extendidos hacia cada uno de los puntos cardinales advertía a los jugadores hostiles sobre las consecuencias de atacar a otro en esa zona, se encontraba el espejo ovalado que hacía las veces de portal de entrada y salida a todos los jugadores.

Solo vió a dos personas a un lado del espejo, al parecer dos amigos que habían salido a hacer alguna Quest rápida. Ambos vestían armaduras ligeras con los mismos colores por lo que debían ser del mismo gremio o clan. Al acercarse apenas se molestaron en dirigirle una mirada de desprecio y siguieron conversando en voz baja.

Silvana extrajo de sus ropas la runa donde estaba grabado su destino de teletransportación y el espejo se iluminó en cuanto la magia de la piedra resonó en la superficie pulida del mismo. La imagen reflejada se volvió líquida como el plomo fundido y la joven chica-gato la atravesó como si no estuviera allí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en Jenne, la pequeña ciudad que hacía de capital de aquel reino oriental en donde la mayoría de los jugadores iniciaba sus primeros pasos en el juego. Los fuertes aromas de las especies locales invadieron rápidamente sus fosas nasales reemplazando las sutiles fragancias del bosque y la pradera que tanto amaba Silvana. Aun asi, aquellos olores ya se habian fijado en su mente como su segundo hogar. Allí en esa ciudad estaba segura, al menos de momento.

La salida del portal estaba en la plaza principal en un pedestal de roca justo frente a las escalinatas que conducían al templo principal de la ciudad. Como siempre, una pequeña multitud de gente ocupaba aquella plaza, aunque Silvana sabía que la mayoría de ellos eran NPC's (Personajes no Jugadores) que cumplian sus rutinas diarias con la misma precisión de todos los días. Al principio le había resultado difícil distinguir a los verdaderos jugadores de aquellos muñecos guiados por la IA, pero con el tiempo aprendió a distinguir sus rutinas y sus diálogos, por lo que eventualmente podía distinguirlos con facilidad. Así y todo, aquella ciudad solo mantenía a un reducido grupo de jugadores; la mayoría de los que pasaba el nivel veinte se mudaban a una de las ciudades más grandes para conseguir mejores quest y equipo, cosas que aquella pequeña urbe no podía proporcionar.

Silvana solo dedicaba una pequeña parte de su tiempo al juego por lo que su personaje progresaba lentamente en contraste con los llamados "Hardcores" quienes jugaban veinticuatro horas al dia. Esos jugadores rondaban los niveles cuarenta y eran quienes mantenían el control de los principales gremios y clanes y quienes, en general, manejaban la política que movía los destinos de todos los pequeños y grandes reinos de Calypso.

Tras bajar del pedestal en donde se encontraba el espejo la joven atravesó la plaza a paso seguro, mirando los diferentes puestos tanto de NPC's como de jugadores por si veia algun objeto que llamara su atención.

El sector residencial de la ciudad se encontraba en el segundo anillo defensivo de la misma, por lo que tuvo que obligatoriamente atravesar una de las murallas internas que separaba los diferentes sectores de la ciudad. En el sitio donde la avenida principal atravesaba la muralla por un amplio arco abierto en la piedra un pequeño grupo de guardias del clan que controlaba la ciudad en aquel momento se encontraba holgazaneando junto a un pequeño puesto de guardia.

Silvana suspiró. Conocía a esos tipos y sabía exactamente lo que pasaría en cuanto intentara atravesar el puesto en dirección a su ClanHall, así que apuró el paso y se resignó a pasar por allí lo más rápido y furtivamente que pudo.

Para su mala suerte uno de ellos recabó en su presencia y dando la voz de alto se interpuso en su camino mientras hacía descender una barrera de madera que cerró el paso a través de la muralla.

—Druida. —dijo una vez que Silvana se hubiera detenido. —¿Vienes otra vez de la Pradera Oeste? ¿Todavía sigues arriesgándote a ir sola a ese lugar?

—Es el único bosque cercano a esta ciudad donde puedo entrenar tranquila. —contestó la joven resignada. —¿Quieres dejarme pasar? Tengo prisa.

El guardia sacudió la cabeza. —SI te unes al Imperio podrías entrenar en nuestras zonas seguras sin temer a los asesinos y PK's del Enjambre. —dijo señalando más allá de las murallas. —Los personajes de Soporte como tú son muy apreciados en nuestras filas, podrías tener el mejor equipo y acceso a los más poderosos hechizos para tu clase.

Silvana se cruzó de brazos. —Ya les dije mil veces que no me interesa el Imperio… solo quiero jugar en nuestra Guild con mis amigos… la política del juego no me interesa.

—Eventualmente tendrán que participar en los asuntos del reino. —dijo otro guardia acercándose. —Pronto los clanes pequeños y los jugadores solitarios se quedarán sin sitios para entrenar y tendrán que elegir un bando, quieran o no. —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. —¿Puedes dejarme pasar? —exigió la joven moviendo nerviosamente la cola. —¿O tengo que hacer un reporte por acoso...?

El guardia se apoyó en la barrera. —No te enojes gatita. —dijo con sorna. —El reglamento dice que podemos interrogar brevemente a quien queramos para buscar espías del Enjambre mientras tengamos el control de esta ciudad… no es necesario que metas a los administradores en una tontería como esta. —agregó mientras levantaba la barrera con un gesto hosco. —Puedes pasar. —dijo.

Silvana hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Gracias. —dijo pasando por el túnel sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

—Piensalo bien. —gritó el otro guardia. —A ti y tus amigos no les queda mucho tiempo para decidirse.

Aquello último no le gustó nada. Silvana apuró el paso y llegó al sector residencial de la ciudad desde donde tomó una de las avenidas perimetrales y se internó en la zona donde los pequeños clanes tenían sus cuarteles generales.

Nunca había visto la calle tan desierta como en ese momento. Lo que hace unos cuantos meses era un vecindario lleno de jugadores ahora se había convertido casi en un pueblo fantasma. Los ClanHalls repartidos a lo largo de la calle estaban vacíos, las ventanas tapiadas, las puertas cerradas y los otrora brillantes estandartes con los colores de cada grupo de aventureros eran ahora simples trapos grises moviéndose al viento.

Era un fenómeno que venía ocurriendo desde hacía tiempo a medida que los jugadores abandonaban aquella pequeña ciudad y se marchaban hacia urbes más importantes, pero últimamente no eran simplemente mudanzas; uno a uno los gremios y clanes pequeños se estaban disolviendo a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado a medida que las dos facciones más grandes se volvían cada vez más poderosas y captaban los miembros de forma cada vez más agresiva.

Cuando la chica-gato dió vuelta a la esquina y vió el imponente edificio del Clan de los Caballeros Escarlata con las ventanas tapiadas y los carteles de "VACANTE", supo que la situación se había vuelto insostenible.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó caminando frente a la enorme mansión,ahora vacía y silenciosa, que otrora fuera el ClanHall más concurrido de la calle.

—Esto...esto está mal. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Realmente mal.

Avanzó hasta el final de la calle en donde se encontraba el pequeño edificio que agrupaba a su propio Clan, una construcción de madera de dos plantas y apenas una media docena de habitaciones, más que suficiente para un grupo de jugadores que no excedia la veintena de miembros. Aún así a Silvana le encantaba el look simple de aquel modesto edificio y los grandes macetones con flores que colgaban del balcón del primer piso eran algo que hacian único a aquel lugar en toda la calle.

Las ventanas del primer piso estaban cerradas pero se veía la luz de los candelabros en su interior. Silvana entró por la puerta y se dirigió de inmediato al salón principal. Cuando vió a todos los miembros que quedaban del clan reunidos en la enorme mesa de banquetes supo que había pasado algo.

—¡Silvana! —exclamó una espadachín de cabellos rojizos poniéndose de pié en cuanto vió entrar a la chica-gato. —¿Donde estabas? ¡Estuvimos tratando de contactarte desde hace como dos horas!

Matilda era una de las mejores guerreras del clan y su personaje, una noble Windermeriana especialista en el manejo del Rapier, era quien generalmente lideraba los raids y quests en el campo. A Silvana le parecía que su runa con forma de corazón era extremadamente cool, especialmente cuando las emociones de su dueña se exaltaban y brillaba fuertemente… justo como en ese exacto momento.

La joven Druida abrió su interfaz de mensajería y se encontró con la pila de notificaciones, todas marcadas como IMPORTANTE en su bandeja de entrada.

—¡Oh! —exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —Lo siento… tenía las comunicaciones bloqueadas… no me di cuenta.

La guerrera de Windermere se dejó caer en la silla suspirando. —Eres incorregible Silvana. —dijo llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Había un joven vestido con ropas de noble en la cabecera de la mesa. Tenía cabellos blancos y usaba lentes de marco oscuro y miraba en silencio a la recién llegada sin decir una palabra. Silvana esquivó la mirada de aquel jugador lo más que pudo mientras buscaba su asiento.

Se sentó en su sitio y saludó fugazmente a su compañera de aventuras Mirna, una Voldoriana igual que ella pero que usaba un arco largo de madera oscura y era muy buena cazadora de bestias salvajes. Las orejas de ambas chicas gato se saludaron en silencio mientras los demás volvían sus rostros hacia el joven de lentes que presidia la reunión.

—Estamos todos entonces. —dijo Matilda cruzándose de brazos. —Podemos comenzar.

El joven se acomodó los lentes con una mano y miró directamente a Silvana, quien automáticamente agachó las orejas como preparándose para la reprimenda. —Haz vuelto a ir al bosque más allá de la pradera Oeste. ¿Verdad? —preguntó con voz calmada.

—Nya. —respondió la joven mirando la mesa de madera barnizada.

El joven se llevó una mano a la frente. —Silvana… te hemos dicho cientos de veces que no puedes salir a entrenar sola a ese sitio… tienes que salir en "Party" con al menos tres compañeros a tu lado.

Silvana sacudió la cabeza. —Mis horarios de juego son diferentes a los de la mayoría. —dijo justificándose. —Y no puedo dejar que mis pocos niveles sean una carga para el progreso del Clan… solo entrenando en mi tiempo libre puedo mantener el ritmo y estar al mismo nivel que los demás.

Matilda golpeó la mesa con el puño y todos se estremecieron. —¡Idiota! —exclamó clavando los ojos celestes en la chica-gato. —¡Tu no eres una carga para nadie! ¡Todos estamos aquí para ayudarnos y mejorar juntos, tienes que aprender a confiar en nosotros, tus amigos.

Uno de los guerreros de armadura pesada, un Ragnariano equipado con una pesada coraza hecha de placas de lo que parecía ser alguna especie de molusco gigante, golpeó la mesa con el dedo. —Matilda tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo que no puedas participar todo el dia en nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento, pero eso no significa que tengas que jugar sola allá afuera… el campo abierto se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso.

—¿Que sucedió hoy en el bosque? —preguntó el joven de lentes.

Silvana se estremeció. —¿En el bosque? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tus ropas están casi destrozadas. —dijo señalando la túnica de druida que vestía la joven. —¿Fuiste atacada por alguien?

—Yo…. en realidad.

—Dame tu equipo. —dijo una joven que vestía un overol verde oliva. —Si no lo arreglo de inmediato va a llegar a cero puntos de durabilidad y tendrás que comprar una túnica nueva.

Silvana activó el menú contextual y tras seleccionar el equipo dañado lo desequipó del inventario. De inmediato su gastada túnica fue reemplazada por un vestido azul oscuro y una camisa de lino blanca. —Toma Rita. —dijo enviando los ítems hacia la joven herrera.

En Calypso no había enanos o gnomos como en otros juegos RPG, así que todas las profesiones que involucraban la construcción, mejora y creación de equipo, pociones y hechizos recaia en los humanos, quienes de alguna forma eran una de las razas de la Protocultura que mejor había dominado la tecnología en todas sus facetas.

La joven recibió el maltrecho equipo de manos de Silvana y de inmediato lo puso en su inventario para analizar el daño detenidamente. —Wow. —exclamó. —Esto me va a llevar algo de tiempo para reparar… daño de aplastamiento, caída y… ¿Agarre? —preguntó incrédula mirando a la chica-gato. —¿Que rayos pasó allá en el bosque? ¿Un Zentradi te estuvo usando de trapo de piso?

—Nya Nya. —respondió la joven desviando la mirada.

El joven de la cabecera de la mesa volvió a acomodarse los lentes. —Silvana… nos han llegado rumores de que El Enjambre ha comenzado a cazar a los jugadores independientes. —dijo mirándola fijamente.

Matilda dió un pisotón tan fuerte que los vasos de madera que había sobre la mesa temblaron violentamente. —Nos están quitando las zonas de leveleo una por una… y esos idiotas del Imperio no hacen nada por evitarlo, aún estando a cargo de la seguridad de la ciudad y los territorios que la rodean..

El Ragnariano llamado Walter sacudió la cabeza. —No ayudarán de ninguna manera a los Clanes neutrales. —dijo resignado. —Ellos también se aprovechan de la situación y solo protegen a quienes se unen a su alianza.

Rita cerró el menú de ítems y señaló uno de los mapas de la región que se encontraban junto a la chimenea. —Todavía nos quedan los calabozos que hay debajo de la ciudad… no hay monstruos que den mucha experiencia allí claro, pero al menos son zonas libres de PvP; podremos entrenar tranquilos sin que los del Enjambre venga a molestarnos.

—Pero Silvana necesita el bosque para desarrollar todo su potencial. —dijo tímidamente la arquera Voldoriana, que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo. (Ella no era de hablar mucho)

—Mirna tiene razón. —afirmó Walter. —Esos calabozos no son lugar para una Druida, sin árboles o plantas alrededor sus habilidades se ven muy mermadas.

El joven de anteojos asintió con la cabeza. —No tenemos otra opción. —dijo mientras jugaba con una pluma de escribir en una de sus manos. —El Campo Abierto se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso para nosotros, tenemos que entrenar exclusivamente en las catacumbas.

—Alex. —dijo Matilda volviéndose hacia el joven de lentes. —Esos calabozos no están diseñados para jugadores más allá del nivel quince... podemos farmear la experiencia y el oro todo el dia, pero a la larga…

—Lo se. —respondió. —Y es por eso que es el momento indicado para dar a conocer el verdadero motivo por el que cité a esta reunión.

Los presentes guardaron silencio de inmediato mientras Alex se ponía de pié en la cabecera de la mesa. El joven de anteojos era el líder de aquel clan pequeño Clan de aventureros aunque en realidad era un puesto que había recibido heredado del antiguo líder. Su tarea original había sido la de administrar el tesoro y las finanzas del Clan, pero tras la partida de los fundadores del mismo se vió obligado a adoptar el liderazgo para evitar el desmembramiento del mismo. —El imperio ha dado a conocer un comunicado esta mañana y temo informar que son malas noticias. —dijo llendo al grano.

—Dejame adivinar. —dijo Rita cruzándose de brazos. —Más impuestos.

Alex asintió. —Han aumentado la cuota semanal de mantenimiento de los ClanHalls a quinientas monedas de oro.

—Quinientas…. —dijo Matilda abriendo los ojos como platos

—Es una locura. —exclamó Walter pateando el suelo. —¿De donde creen que un clan pequeño como el nuestro va a sacar una fortuna como esa semanalmente?

—Al menos no de las catacumbas de esta mugrosa ciudad. —agregó Rita. —Matando ratas y lagartijas a lo sumo podríamos juntar unas diez monedas por dia… quince si tenemos suerte con el loot.

Los demás presentes se miraron en silencio. Había un sentimiento de abatimiento y cansancio en los ojos de muchos de ellos.

—Yo no puedo seguir asi. —dijo uno de los Rastreadores Zola, un joven con orejas puntiagudas junto al cual descansaba un enorme perro negro que apoyaba el hocico junto al pié de su dueño. —Solo para mantener a mi familiar debo invertir cinco monedas de oro en carne todos los días. —dijo acariciando la cabeza del animal. —La carne de rata no otorga ninguna clase de beneficio a las habilidades de Max.

—Ni hablar del precio de los materiales. —agregó Rita. —Con el acceso al bosque y la pradera vedados, tendremos que comprar los componentes y otros consumibles en la tienda de NPC's o de otros jugadores… eso duplica… no, triplica el precio de cada cosa que hagamos.

Otras voces más se alzaron en modo de protesta. Todos tenían gastos y cosas que hacer y el costo semanal para mantener aquel edificio consumía buena parte del tiempo que dedicaban cazando y recolectando recursos. Silvana se había quedado callada y miraba con tristeza los rostros cansados de sus compañeros. Temía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Alex golpeó la mesa pidiendo silencio. —Lo superaremos. —dijo alzando la voz. —No dejaremos que el Imperio nos derrote con sus sucias tácticas cobardes. Si es necesario yo mismo bajaré a las catacumbas a farmear monedas para pagar lo que falte.

—Alex. —dijo Walter volviéndose hacia el joven. —Tu inviertes ya demasiado tiempo en mantener este clan… no puedes dedicarle más tiempo del que ya le dedicas al juego, además tu carrera...

—Dejaré la Universidad si es necesario. —dijo el joven con total convicción en la mirada. —Si me dedico full-time a recolectar recursos es posible…

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Matilda poniéndose de pie. —¿Vas a dejar tu carrera por este juego?

El joven suspiró y se sentó en la silla mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. —Yo… yo no sé qué más hacer. —dijo con la voz cansada. —No quiero perder a La Orden, no quiero perderlos a ustedes.

Walter se incorporó y puso su enorme mano sobre el hombro del joven. —Tranquilo amigo. —dijo. —Todos te ayudaremos, no estás solo en esto.

—Será duro perder este lugar. —dijo Rita mirando las llamas que crepitaban en el hogar. —Pero con o sin ClanHall seguiremos adelante, no dejaremos que esos cretinos del imperio nos aplasten bajo su yugo. —agregó.

La espadachín de Windermere se volvió hacia el guerrero de armadura de placas. —¿No hay otra opción? —pregunto. —¿Y que tal un ClanHall de esos que se ganan mediante un Raid? Hay una fortaleza Goblin que puede ser conquistada y reclamada a unas pocas horas de viaje hacia el sur. Estaremos un poco aislados si, pero podremos limpiar los recursos de la zona y matar a todos los monstruos de los alrededores sin preocuparnos por perder nuestra base. Esas fortalezas no pagan mantenimiento semanal y solo tendriamos que defenderla de un asedio de NPC's una vez por mes. —dijo esperanzada.

Alex sacudió la cabeza. —El Enjambre nos impediria siquiera terminar el raid con éxito en cuanto supiera que planeamos hacerlo. —dijo.

—Pamplinas… esos ClanHalls no son zonas de PvP, no podrían evitar que hagamos ese raid ni aunque quisieran. —respondió la joven.

—No en PvP. —respondió Walter sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero he escuchado sobre su modus operandi: esperan a que comience el asedio y utilizan magia de curación y de refuerzo sobre los propios monstruos… a la larga los atacantes terminan cediendo ante enemigos que no mueren y son reforzados continuamente contra todo tipo de daño a distancia...y la fortaleza se pierde.

—Hijos de puta. —exclamó Matilda golpeando la mesa nuevamente. —¿Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Estamos condenados a perder todo lo que tenemos irremediablemente?

—Podríamos quejarnos al Concilio de Jugadores. —dijo el rastreador con el enorme perro negro. —Ellos podrían interceder con los clanes dominantes.

—Los miembros "independientes" del concilio hace rato que fueron comprados por uno u otro bando. —aseguró Alex. —Es inútil tratar de quejarse por esa vía.

—¿Y tratar directamente con los Administradores? —preguntó Rita. —¿Es posible?

—No. —respondió Walter. —No escuchan a jugadores individuales, para eso existe el concilio y ya sabemos lo bien que nos representa.

La joven Druida ya había oído lo suficiente. Se puso de pie y tras hacer una reverencia se alejó corriendo por la puerta del salón principal.

—¡Silvana! —exclamó Rita pero Walter le hizo un gesto para que la dejara ir. —Dejala… comprendo bien como se siente. —dijo.

Todos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, no obstante Mirna se puso de pie sin decir una palabra y salió de la sala tras los pasos de su amiga.

Mirna encontró a Silvana sentada en la cama marinera que ambas compartían en uno de las habitaciones del piso superior. Sin decir una palabra (Al fin y al cabo ella era Mirna, la arquera Voldoriana que raramente hablaba) se sentó en la cama al lado de su amiga y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la Druida.

Silvana acarició las orejas de gato su amiga tal como sabía que le gustaba. Aquella interacción íntima entre las dos chicas-gato era algo que las relajaba a ambas después de los agotadores raids que solían hacer contra los más peligrosos monstruos que asolaban los parajes alrededor de la ciudad. Aquella vida aventurera estaba, de alguna forma, a punto de desaparecer para ambas.

—¿Crees que en verdad perdamos este lugar? —preguntó a su amiga. Mirna no respondió y siguió ronroneando como si fuera un verdadero gato en el regazo de su dueña. Silvana estaba acostumbrada a no recibir respuestas de su amiga y, a decir verdad, lo preferia así… Mirna era una de las pocas personas que sabía escuchar y daba gusto estar en su compañía.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó mientras miraba las motas de polvo flotar suspendidas en el rayo de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. —Hoy conocí a un chico en la Pradera oeste.

Las orejas de Mirna se movieron al unísono, como si aquello la hubiese sorprendido.

—Estaba buscando raíces cerca de los túmulos de piedra que están en los lindes del bosque y vi que cerca había aparecido el efecto de luces de un teletransportador… me pareció extraño en esa zona y fuí a investigar.

Mientras Silvana hablaba no dejaba de acariciar el suave pelaje de su amiga, quien había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba del suave tacto de la Druida.

—Era un joven mayor que yo. —dijo recordando los detalles. —Tenía el cabello oscuro y la piel morena… pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que vestía las ropas de un personaje recién creado en Calypso. ¿Qué hacía allí un jugador Nivel Uno? Antes que pudiera darme cuenta atrajo la atención de un Golem de Piedra y tuve que salir a salvarlo, ¡Y casi no lo llego a tiempo!

Silvana se recostó contra las almohadas mientras miraba el techo de madera de la habitación. —Nos separamos luego que un Zentradi del Enjambre intentara asesinarme. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Espero volver a verlo algún día, me pareció una persona muy interesante… ¡Y además dijo que era de La Tierra! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Mirna abrió los ojos y sonrió. En ese momento un mensaje entró en la interfaz de comunicaciones de Silvana y la joven lo abrió de inmediato frente a su rostro desplegando una nueva ventana. —Oh. —dijo viendo el mensaje. —Es mi madre… tengo que irme por hoy Mirna.

—¿Nyan?

—Trataré de venir un poco mas temprano mañana, así podremos ir a las catacumbas a juntar algo de oro para ayudar a Alex con los impuestos. —dijo la joven. —Mis habilidades de Druida no son muy útiles allá abajo, pero siempre hay musgo y liquen en las paredes de piedra que pueden utilizarse para algunos hechizos simples… estoy segura que podremos recaudar esa cifra y salvar nuestro ClanHall. —dijo entusiasmada la joven. —¿Me esperaras?

—Nyan. —respondió la arquera moviendo la cola.

Silvana acarició las orejas de su amiga una vez más y luego se incorporó dejando a su compañera tendida en la cama.—Hasta mañana. —dijo saludando con la mano.

Mirna respondió el saludo con su propia mano y vió como Silvana desaparecía en medio de una lluvia de pixel multicolores.


	6. Chapter 6

6

La Teniente Karina O'Higgins tenía prisa. Tras ponerse nuevamente su casco saltó con agilidad sobrehumana al interior de la cabina de su VF-4 y de inmediato el brazo izquierdo del robot se movió hacia donde estaban ambos jóvenes. Dante no puso ninguna resistencia y la gigantesca mano lo levantó por el aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

La cabina de caza todavía no se había cerrado por completo cuando ambos ya estaban varios metros en el aire ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica gato, quien quedó paralizada en su sitio viendo como la poderosa máquina de guerra se sumergia entre las nubes blancas hasta que fué apenas un puntito en el horizonte.

Dante contempló fascinado el paisaje. En pocos segundos habían alcanzado los mil pies de altura y el caza niveló su vuelo mientras aceleraba en dirección a la cadena montañosa que el jóven había observado al momento de despertar en aquel fascinante mundo. Las cimas cubiertas de nieve reflejaban la luz del sol, pero aquí y allá se podían ver pequeños manchones negros desperdigados entre los campos de nieve; Dante agudizó la vista y pudo ver lo que parecían ser campamentos de tiendas negras. Las montañas eran un territorio vigilado y los signos de guerra se veían incluso desde allí.

El VF-4 se elevó aún más y pasaron con facilidad sobre la extensa cadena montañosa mientras el viento arrastraba las nubes de humo negro que las hogueras de un centenar de campamentos de guerra arrojaban al brillante cielo azul de las alturas.

—¿Se están preparando para una guerra allá abajo? —preguntó el joven en dirección a la cabina, pero pronto se dió cuenta que era imposible que aquella piloto pudiera escucharlo desde allí dentro.

Era extraño. Aquella Teniente no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que lo recogiera de entre la hierba con una inusitada violencia. Dante estaba seguro que de no haber sido aquel un videojuego, su pobre cuerpo hubiese sido aplastado como un tomate maduro ante el poderoso agarre de aquella mano robótica.

La forma en que lo había mirado y examinado detenidamente tampoco le habian parecido una buena señal a Dante, eran demasiados signos hostiles en alguien a quien recién conocía. ¿Podría ser la Teniente Karina O'Higgins uno de sus numerosos enemigos en la NUNS? ¿Incluso dentro de aquel mundo de fantasía llegaba la venganza y rencor de los Hughs?

O'Higgins no era un nombre familiar para Dante, incluso habiendo estudiado de forma exhaustiva la historia militar de los últimos cien años, no recordaba haber visto aquel nombre en la milicia.

Miró hacia la cabina y captó, por casi una fracción de segundo, como la cabeza de la piloto se volvía rápidamente hacia delante. ¿Lo había estado mirando ella también? Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven.

El caza atravesó un frente de nubes blancas y de pronto un paisaje irreal apareció ante los ojos del sorprendido Dante.

—Mierda. —exclamó sin creer lo que veía.

Por delante de ellos se extendía una escenografía que parecía sacado de un sueño o de las alucinaciones de un loco.

Enormes islas flotantes cubrían el paisaje hasta donde la vista abarcaba. Había gigantescas masas de roca de varios kilómetros de largo e infinidad de pedruscos de solo un centenar de metros de diámetro, todos ellos flotando a diferentes altitudes completamente inmóviles.

Abundante vegetación cubría algunas de aquellas islas, otras en cambio estaban desiertas y algunas parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse y solo estaban sostenidas por las raíces y ramas de antiguos y titánicos árboles, ahora muertos y fosilizados. Al parecer había todo un ecosistema basado en la diferencia de altura de cada isla y su posición por sobre la línea divisoria de la cadena montañosa cercana. Dante pudo observar junglas, sabanas y desiertos pero también praderas y bosques de coníferas a diferentes alturas, como si existiera un orden natural en aquella mezcla de ecosistemas aislados en sus pequeñas naves de roca flotando sobre lo que parecía un abismo oscuro. Le pareció distinguir, a lo lejos, las paredes blancas de alguna enorme construcción, pero al mirar una segunda vez aquello quedó oculto tras las ramas de los monstruosos árboles de una enorme selva tropical.

Dante miró hacia abajo y vió que, en efecto, existía un gigantesco abismo que descendía mucho más allá que lo que debía ser la altura a nivel del mar del planeta. ¿Estaría relacionado aquel enorme cráter con la perturbación gravitacional que causaba la flotabilidad de aquellas islas? Mantuvo la vista fija en aquella negrura para ver si distinguía su profundidad, pero la oscuridad del abismo hizo que se mareara rápidamente y tuvo que apartar sus ojos a los pocos segundos. Aquel abismo era algo antinatural.

El VF-4 voló sin disminuir la velocidad entre aquel archipiélago de fantasía, volando temerariamente entre las peligrosas rocas que, como escollos emergiendo de un océano invisible, aparecian y desaparecian frente al caza cada vez que la joven Teniente O'Higgins dirigia su avión por entre el intrincado laberinto de islas mientras Dante quedaba boquiabierto ante el espectáculo.

La chica sabía lo que hacía, era algo que el joven reconoció de inmediato. Su forma de volar, aunque temeraria para cualquier otro observador, se revelaba ante Dante como de una fluidez y sutileza extraordinaria. Los virajes eran suaves, calculados, la computadora del VF-4 no estaba usando los propulsores vectoriales para corregir la trayectoria de la aeronave al volar entre los apretados espacios libres que quedaban entre isla e isla…

—Oh mierda… ¿Está volando con el sistema GCAS (1) inactivo? —exclamó asombrado Dante al comprender la razón de aquella forma tan suave de volar.

El caza utilizaba solamente las superficies de control aerodinámicas en su vuelo, no había ningún tipo de corrección del sistema automático. Aquello era… increíblemente peligroso y definitivamente ilegal, al menos en la Fuerza Aeroespacial.

Pero estaban en un videojuego y allí eran inmortales… ¿Verdad? Tal vez si chocaran contra una de aquellas islas simplemente rebotarian o atravesarian la roca como si no estuviera allí.

No, definitivamente no chocarian con nada. La chica sabía lo que hacía y tenía la pericia necesaria para volar por aquella zona. Además… se veía a simple vista que conocía aquel lugar. ¿Cuántas veces habría volado por esa misma ruta?

Mientras Dante se perdía en aquellos pensamientos la cantidad de islas a su alrededor comenzó a disminuir y pronto el VF-4 salió al espacio abierto. Una nueva cadena montañosa apareció por delante de ellos y la aeronave comenzó a ganar altura rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente para el gusto de Dante.

—Espera un momento. —exclamó cuando vió que atravesaban las últimas capas de nubes más altas de la atmósfera y continuaban subiendo. —No me digas que…

El morro del avión se elevó aún más, casi a ochenta grados con respecto al horizonte artificial que indicaba la actitud de la aeronave desde el panel de instrumentos en la cabina.

El VF-4 aceleró sus motores principales y comenzó a salir de la atmósfera del planeta.

Dante se cubrió la boca y nariz con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto vió las primeras estrellas aparecer en el cada vez más negro cielo del planeta Calypso. Sin un traje espacial no aguantaría demasiado allí afuera.

Los minutos pasaron y como no sucedía nada Dante abrió finalmente los ojos.

La curvatura del planeta apareció bien marcada ante sus sorprendidos ojos y pudo ver dos enormes lunas asomándose por sobre el horizonte. Una de ellas era de un color gris, similar a la propia luna del Planeta Tierra, pero la otra, algo más pequeña, era de un color rojo sangre, más parecido a la superficie de Marte.

Aquellas lunas formaban, aparentemente, un sistema binario que orbitaba a su vez aquel planeta, sin embargo estaban demasiado cerca como para formar una órbita estable; Evidentemente los diseñadores del juego no cumplieron formalmente con toda la fidelidad de mecánicas orbitales y fueron simplemente por la opción más "cool" de tener aquellas dos enormes lunas lo suficientemente cerca del planeta como para resultar atractivas a simple vista..

La interfaz del juego estaba en ese momento advirtiendo sobre los peligros a los que el cuerpo de Dante estaba siendo expuesto mientras el VF-4 abandonaba la órbita baja del planeta y adquiria la suficiente Delta V para escapar del pozo gravitacional de Calypso. Falta de oxígeno, temperaturas de congelación, dosis fatal de radiaciones cósmicas… ya debería haber muerto una docena de veces de no ser por aquella especie de protección que Alpha Corporation brindaba a sus empleados. Dante suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia el planeta que se hacia mas pequeño a medida que el VF-4 se alejaba a toda velocidad de su órbita cercana.

No fueron demasiado lejos sin embargo. Pronto la aeronave corrigió su curso y los impulsores vectoriales tomaron el control de la orientación del avión y tras una serie de impulsos tomaron un nuevo rumbo.

Dante calculó que se encontraban aproximadamente en lo que sería la órbita geoestacionaria del planeta Calypso y durante varios minutos circunnavegaron el planeta hasta que la estrella del sistema (Una estrella amarilla del tipo de Secuencia Principal clase G, muy similar al Sol del Sistema Solar) fue eclipsada por Calypso y la oscuridad los envolvió por completo.

Las luces de navegación del VF-4 se hicieron visibles en ese momento mientras el planeta se transformaba en un brillante anillo azulado al reflejar su atmósfera rica en oxígeno la luz dispersa del lado iluminado del cuerpo celeste.

El silencio era total y Dante ni siquiera sentía su propia respiración. (Al fin y al cabo no había nada que respirar allá fuera, pero el movimiento reflejo de su yo "real" fuera del juego aún continuaba haciendolo asi que…) Sin nada más que hacer que contemplar las estrellas, se dejó llevar durante varios minutos hasta que los propulsores delanteros del VF-4 se activaron repentinamente mientras el tren de aterrizaje se desplegaba desde debajo del fuselaje. Cuando la poderosa luz se proyectó hacia delante Dante ahogó un grito de asombro.

Una enorme nave apareció frente a ellos iluminada por el brillante haz de luz y Dante conocía bastante bien aquellas formas, especialmente las del puente que se erguía silencioso a menos de un centenar de metros de donde estaban ellos.

—¿Eso es una Clase SDFN? —preguntó aunque sabía que su voz no se escuchaba en el espacio. —No espera… hay algo diferente… no… no puede ser.

El VF-4 se movió alrededor de la torre donde se encontraba el Puente de Mando y el enorme cristal que cubría el frente del mismo devolvió los reflejos del poderoso reflector que iluminaba la escena. Dante observó a través del cristal la estructura del puente, más ninguna luz se veía en el interior, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. ¿Acaso aquella nave estaba desierta?

Cuando el caza descendió por babor de la enorme nave y las luces iluminaron el sitio donde debería estar anclado el portanaves clase ARMD, Dante comprendió que no estaba ante una clase SDFN ordinaria.

—Oh mierda. ¿Esa es… Macross?

El enorme portaaviones construido a fines del siglo Veinte era inconfundible y la forma en la que había sido anclado a babor de la gigantesca fortaleza no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda; estaban ante la misma nave que había albergado al último remanente de la humanidad y los había protegido del holocausto que los Zentradi habían desatado sobre el Planeta Tierra.

Aquella nave era la SDF-1 Macross.

—Dime que estás bromeando. —exclamó Dante sin poder creer lo que veía. —¡Ese es el Prometheus!

Descendieron hasta estar en la propia cubierta del Portaaviones que otrora fuera la nave insignia de las fuerzas de la UNSpacy en los mares del planeta Tierra y la Teniente O'Higgins dirigió su caza hacia uno de los elevadores para aviones que se encontraba cerca de la superestructura que alojaba el puente. En cuanto estuvieron sobre la plataforma el VF-4 adoptó el modo Gerwalk y las piernas se apoyaron sobre la cubierta metálica.

De inmediato el elevador se puso en movimiento mientras el VF, ya firmemente anclado magnéticamente a la plataforma, descendía al interior del mismo.

Las luces del hangar estaban encendidas, pero nadie fue a recibirlos. Todo estaba silencioso y desierto. En cuanto el elevador se detuvo el VF-4 simplemente caminó varios metros hasta un sector libre cerca de varios contenedores de misiles y depositó al joven en el piso.

Cuando los enormes dedos de la mano del robot se abrieron Dante se incorporó y miró asombrado a su alrededor. Contó una docena tal vez de viejos VF-1 en varias configuraciones de las más conocidas, todos ellos con las cabinas abiertas y en las estaciones de mantenimiento listos para recibir a sus pilotos, más no había nadie en todo el inmenso hangar, ni pilotos ni técnicos, ni siquiera soldados o marinos.

Para entonces el VF-4 había apagado sus motores y la cabina ya se estaba abriendo. La piloto Karina O'Higgins se quitó el casco y tras soltarse el cabello oscuro bajó de un salto desde la cabina.

—¡Este es el Prometheus! —exclamó Dante hacia la joven que se aproximaba. —¡Estamos en la Macross? ¿Cómo es posible?

La Teniente lo miró y sin decir una palabra pasó de largo como ignorándolo. Dante se quedó perplejo ante aquella descortesía. —¡Oye! —gritó. —¿Cual es tu problema?

La joven se subió a un transporte de personal y tras arrancarlo se quedó esperando mientras miraba al joven. Dante suspiró y se acercó al trote.

—¿Vas a guardar silencio por siempre? —preguntó en cuanto hubo subido al asiento del acompañante. —¿Es por algo que hice o dije?

—Solo vine a escoltarte fuera del planeta. —dijo mirando fríamente al joven, quien retrocedió asustado contra su asiento. —No soy una guia de turismo ni nada, asi que guarda silencio y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —Oye… no es que quiera presumir de ello, pero durante meses enteros he viajado con docenas de pilotos de toda clase, desde naves de transporte hasta en cazas biplaza y ninguno de ellos me trató ni remotamente tan mal como lo has hecho tu.

—Puedes escribir una queja a la Administración. —respondió la joven mientras pisaba el acelerador. El transporte dió un brinco hacia delante y salió a toda velocidad por la vía de acceso principal del hangar.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —gritó Dante sujetándose como pudo mientras luchaba por ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Avanzaron hasta el final del hangar donde un elevador los llevó varios niveles por debajo de la cubierta de vuelo. Al abrirse las enormes compuertas y atravesar un largo túnel que parecía estar articulado en varios segmentos Dante supo que ya no estaban en el Prometheus.

—Hemos entrado a Macross —¿Verdad?

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Dante pensó que aquello era un avance.

Continuaron por aquella ruta y tras dar varias vueltas y ascender algunos niveles mas Dante perdió por completo el sentido de la orientación. ¿Estaban yendo hacia la proa o la popa de la enorme nave?

Cuando tomaron un túnel y salieron a un espacio abierto algo más iluminado Dante supo donde estaban.

—Esta… esta es…

Una ciudad apareció ante ellos y el vehículo emergió del túnel entrando a una calle rodeada de tiendas y oficinas. El cambio del paisaje fue tan brusco que el joven se quedó sin habla durante varios minutos en los que recorrieron varias manzanas de la extraña urbe.

—Esto… esto es increíble. —dijo Dante mirando a ambos lados de la calle. —¡Esta es la ciudad que los refugiados de South Ataria reconstruyeron en el interior de la Macross!

La joven no respondió y dobló en una esquina. Un enorme edificio apareció ante ellos y el vehículo se detuvo junto a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un hotel. Todo estaba desierto a su alrededor pero al menos las luces estaban encendidas.

—Bajate. —ordenó la Teniente y Dante obedeció de inmediato.

—Puedes quedarte en cualquier habitación que elijas. —explicó la joven mientras señalaba con un dedo la entrada iluminada del edificio. —Cuando estés listo desloguea tu avatar y espera a que un empleado de Alpha Corporation se ponga en contacto. Por ningún motivo debes abandonar este lugar ¿Queda claro?

Dante estuvo tentado de hacer un saludo militar pero se contuvo. —Entiendo. —dijo simplemente.

—Mi misión ha terminado entonces. —dijo la joven y antes que Dante pudiera reaccionar para preguntar algo ya había pisado el acelerador del transporte. El vehículo hizo rechinar las ruedas y desapareció tras doblar una esquina mientras el joven se quedaba mirando con cara de estupor.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa tipa? —se dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —¿Y donde rayos estoy? —se preguntó mientras se daba vueltas. Evidentemente estaba dentro de la Macross, pero no había nadie más alrededor para confirmar aquello. Sin nada más que hacer se encaminó hacia las puertas vidriadas que se abrieron de par en par para dejarlo entrar.

El Hall del hotel estaba completamente iluminado y desierto, como todo lo que había visto en el interior de la nave. Las plantas estaban verdes y saludables, el agua borboteaba en una fuente dorada e incluso vió que en un cenicero una colilla de cigarrillo todavía humeaba a medio apagar. Era como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido de repente y solo Dante permaneciera vivo en aquel lugar.

Exploró el salón comedor, las cocinas e incluso los closets donde se guardaban los artículos de limpieza. Cuando se cansó de no encontrar a nadie tomó una llave de detrás del mostrador de la recepción y tras subir al elevador se dirigió al último piso del hotel.

La habitación que había elegido era una de las más lujosas del lugar. Tras encender las luces y caminar por el recibidor alfombrado se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

La ciudad no era muy grande, de hecho estaba densamente comprimida en lo que parecían ser menos de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados. Dado que la Macross media en total unos mil doscientos metros de longitud, aquella urbe ocupaba algo así como un poco menos de la mitad del espacio interno del casco. Eso sí, si bien la ciudad no era muy extensa a lo largo y ancho, al estar compuesta en varios niveles superpuestos a través de todo el espacio interno hacia un uso muy eficiente del volumen disponible, multiplicando de esa forma la cantidad de edificios que se apilaban uno sobre otros con varias pasarelas que conectaban los diferentes niveles, reservando el nivel de la calle para comercios y oficinas mientras que los módulos de vivienda se encontraban en las alturas, incluso surgiendo del mismo techo de aquel enorme espacio interno.

En el centro mismo de aquel rejunte de edificios se encontraba un pequeño parque con unas fuentes y varios árboles. Dante tuvo deseos de ir allí pero no se tomó a la ligera la advertencia de la Teniente. Seria mejor terminar allí su sesión de juego de una buena vez, además desde hacía rato que se estaba sintiendo algo cansado.

Se alejó de la ventana y tras cerrar las cortinas fué hasta la enorme cama King Size y se arrojó sobre los suaves acolchados sin sacarse los zapatos siquiera.

—Vaya dia. —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

La opción de desloguear su avatar apareció en medio de la interfaz de usuario. Dante la seleccionó y de pronto había vuelto al mundo real.

Se incorporó en su cama mientras se quitaba el pesado casco de la cabeza. Aquella cosa era bastante incómoda, la recomendación de usarla estando acostado debería ser un requerimiento obligatorio en vez de solo una sugerencia. Tras hacer un par de ejercicios de estiramiento se masajeó el cuello dolorido y fué hacia el baño, donde luego de orinar mientras silbaba una melodía de moda se terminó de higienizar rápidamente en el lavabo. Al salir vió que la pantalla de su Pad estaba iluminada indicando que había recibido un mensaje. —Los de Alpha Corporation seguramente —pensó el joven tomando el aparato.

Veinte minutos más tarde Dante salía de su apartamento llevando apenas una mochila mientras bostezaba sin poder evitarlo. Siete horas había pasado sin darse cuenta dentro del juego y ahora eran las ocho de la mañana en el mundo real (O al menos así era el horario local de la Flota 41) —Se suponía que solo iba a estar una hora dentro de Calypso.—protestó frente a la imagen que aparecía en el espejo del elevador que lo llevó hasta la calle, pero el cristal solo le devolvió una versión ojerosa y bastante desgarbada de sí mismo.

La calle estaba desierta y Dante tuvo, por un momento, la misma sensación que había experimentado dentro del juego en aquella misteriosa ciudad en el interior de la Macross. De pronto un vehículo dobló por la esquina y pasó frente a los departamentos donde Dante esperaba en la puerta. Ver otras personas tranquilizó un poco al joven, quien se dispuso a esperar su propio transporte mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos un vehículo de dos plazas se detuvo frente a Dante y la puerta se abrió sola. Para su decepción vió que era un vehículo autónomo en piloto automático, adiós a sus planes de hablar con alguno de los locales.

Una vez que hubo abordado el pequeño transporte la puerta se cerró y se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. El día anterior Dante no había podido ver mucho de la ciudad pero ahora que estaban circulando por una vía más importante podía apreciar el verdadero tamaño de aquella colonia.

La Macross 41 era una flota cuya nave Colonial era algo más pequeña que las "clásicas" islas protegidas por el enorme caparazón de almeja que albergaba un ecosistema completo en el que vivían los colonos. Si bien Macross 41 tenía una forma ligeramente achatada, abandonaba el diseño de entorno "abierto" a favor de una estructura cerrada, sin cristales que permitieran el paso de la luz al interior de la Colonia. En ese sentido se podría afirmar que Macross 41 estaba más relacionada a la Flota Galaxy en cuanto a que ni siquiera se molestaba en simular un cielo azul para sus habitantes.

El cielo de la ciudad por donde circulaba Dante eran bloques de metal y estructuras tubulares, lo que en cierta medida le recordaba la ciudad del interior de la Macross, la diferencia por supuesto era la escala… y la gente.

Dante vió varias personas trabajando y circulando por las calles aledañas. Sabía que la población de la Flota 41 ascendía algo así como a un cuarto de millón de almas, pero la mayoría de ellas se encontraba ya en las vainas de estasis, participando de aquel proyecto de viaje de larga duración mientras unos pocos empleados mantenían los sistemas de la nave desde fuera del videojuego.

Lo que sí vió en abundancia eran robots. Los había de todo tipo; pequeños drones que revoloteaban entre los edificios y otros del tamaño de camiones que recorrían las calles limpiando las aceras. Vio robots de construcción del tipo Destroids, grandes mechas de forma humanoide usados por la industria pesada (Y ocasionalmente por los militares) pero estaban quietos y silenciosos. En realidad no había gran actividad en la ciudad y los pocos habitantes que vió trabajando eran encargados de limpieza y mantenimiento. Ningún proyecto de construcción se encontraba en desarrollo en aquel momento

Tras varios minutos de marcha el vehículo se desvió de la autopista que atravesaba el centro de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia la zona donde enormes rascacielos de oficinas casi llegaban a tocar las placas metálicas del cielo de la Colonia. Para sorpresa de Dante se detuvieron justo en la puerta de uno de los más altos, una enorme mole de cristal y acero de casi ochenta pisos de altura. La puerta del transporte se abrió y la voz sintetizada de la computadora de abordo lo instó a que se bajara pronto.

El joven tomó su mochila del asiento del acompañante y bajó del vehículo. Otra vez volvía a estar solo en medio de la vereda sin peatones u otros vehículos a la vista. Suspirando se echó la mochila al hombro y entró al enorme edificio.

El vestíbulo estaba también vacío. En el mostrador de la entrada vió a un solitario guardia de seguridad que se sorprendió al ver las puertas de cristal abrirse. Dante se dirigió hacia allí y alcanzó su tarjeta de identificación ante la mirada extrañada del hombre.

—Dante Sebastian Joyner. —leyó el guardia en la pantalla de su Pad. —Lo esperan en la oficina del Director General en el piso ochenta y dos.

Mientras hablaba una pequeña compuerta se había abierto en el piso, justo al lado de donde Dante estaba parado y un pequeño Drone con forma de esfera se elevó por el aire hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos del joven. —Por favor siga al guía hasta su destino. —instruyó el guardia mientras devolvía la tarjeta de identificación.

—Gracias. —respondió el joven.

El pequeño Drone desplegó unas pequeñas alas holográficas, como si quisiera imitar una especie de hada galáctica y la palabra "Sígueme" apareció resaltada en el cuerpo metálico.

—Adelante. —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Dante siguió al pequeño guia por el vestíbulo hasta una hilera de elevadores hacia el fondo de la misma. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente al acercarse y ambos entraron mientras una serie de pantallas holográficas se encendían en las paredes del mismo mostrando paisajes y flores en vívidos colores.

El elevador tenía una de sus paredes vidriadas que daban a la cara externa del edificio, por lo que Dante ignoró las pantallas y se concentró el mirar el paisaje de tonos grises y marrones que se extendía ante él a medida que ganaban altura. Definitivamente Macross 41 no era una flota bonita. Todo era utilitario y funcional, no se veían plantas ni obras de arte, como una de esas ciudades del antiguo bloque comunista de mediados del siglo veinte que se construian con el solo objetivo de dar un lugar de reposo y vivienda al obrero y poco más.

Llegaron al piso indicado rápidamente y el guía volvió a insistir con que lo siguieran. Dante apartó la vista del paisaje gris y salió del elevador con la sensación que los constructores de la flota 41 la habían hecho fea a propósito para que la gente se quedara dentro de Calypso.

Tras un pequeño recibidor se encontraban las puertas de la oficina del Director, no obstante no vieron a nadie tras el mostrador en donde se suponia que deberia estar la secretaria de tan importante personaje. Las puertas estaban entreabiertas y una luz azulada se filtraba entre las enormes hojas de roble oscuro. Dante leyó el nombre « » en una placa dorada que informaba el nombre de la persona que se encontraba detrás de aquellas puertas.

El Drone flotó hasta la entrada y tras emitir un par de "bips" de aviso desapareció por una abertura que se abrió en el piso tal y como lo había hecho en la planta baja.

Dante se asomó a las puertas y miró hacia el interior de la enorme oficina. Las persianas de las ventanas estaban bajas y la mayoría de la luz provenía de una multitud de pantallas desperdigadas por techos y paredes pero también sobre mesas y racks de equipos de informática y servers cuya función escapaban al entendimiento del joven. El escritorio principal que se erguía justo frente a los ventanales cerrados parecía ser el del Director, pero la silla estaba vacía y no se veía a nadie alrededor.

—Permiso. —se disculpó Dante entrando a la habitación.

Detectó un movimiento en una de las sombras a su izquierda y vió que lo que al principio había confundido con un bulto era en realidad una persona inclinada sobre una estación de trabajo, quien de inmediato se quitó un grueso par de auriculares de la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia el recién llegado.

—Dante… ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirándolo con interés con unos ojos negros brillantes bajo un par de gafas de lectura.

Dante calculó que aquel joven no pasaría de los veinte años de edad, lo más llamativo era que no tenía un solo cabello en su cabeza y la luz azulada de las pantalla se reflejaba en la brillante piel de su cráneo, dándole una apariencia casi sobrenatural.

—¿Es usted el Director…? —preguntó extendiendo la mano pero se detuvo en cuanto vió que el joven sacudia la cabeza. —Detrás de tí. —dijo el otro señalando en la dirección en la que había llegado.

Dante se dió la vuelta y se encontró mirando el pecho de un desconocido que fácilmente sobrepasaba los dos metros de altura. El joven sorprendido dió un paso atrás, volteando en el proceso una silla que cayó con mucho alboroto sobre el piso de la oficina.

—No te asustes. —dijo la poderosa voz del desconocido mientras extendía las manos hacia delante. —¿Eres Joyner, no?

—Si… si señor. —respondió nervioso el joven.

El desconocido dio un paso al frente y la luz de las pantallas iluminó el rostro con rasgos Zentradi. Si bien era imposible distinguir el verdadero color de su piel debido a la escasa luz, Dante supuso que fuera de ese lugar sería de un color cercano al verde oliva. Tenía el cabello corto y bien peinado y sus ojos azules eran vívidos y brillantes y delataban una mente rápida e inteligente tras ellos. Vestía una simple camisa blanca la cual se había arremangado hasta los codos y al parecer se había quitado también la corbata. Daba un aspecto bastante amenazador, incluso vistiendo aquellas ropas de oficinista agotado por una larga jornada laboral.

—Soy el Director General de la Filial de Alpha Corporation en la Flota 41. —dijo extendiendo una enorme mano, casi del doble de tamaño que la del sorprendido joven. —Mi nombre es Máximo Duval.

Dante apretó la mano y contestó al saludo lo mejor que pudo. —Dante Sebastian Joyner. —dijo algo nervioso sintiendo la poderosa presión de la mano del hombre. —Es un placer conocerlo, Señor.

El Director retiró la mano y se cruzó de brazos mirando al joven desde lo alto. —Siento haberle asustado antes, señor Joyner, realmente no esperábamos su llegada… de hecho casi nos habíamos olvidado de usted… ¿Donde…?

—Es una larga historia. —dijo Dante pasándose una mano por los cabellos. —Digamos que me vi envuelto con la peor parte de la burocracia militar de la NUNS. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo. —respondió el hombre. —Tiene… una biografía interesante, por lo que recuerdo haber leído. —dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. —¿Así que le dieron de baja automáticamente luego de graduarse en la Academia...?

—Algo así. —respondió Dante con cautela.

El Director Duval lo miró con seriedad examinando cuidadosamente el rostro del joven. Aquellos ojos azules parecían poder ver a través de las cosas. —Como sabrá, trabajamos para los militares aquí. —dijo mirando hacia la ventana en donde unas pocas líneas de luz pasaban a través de las cortinas. —Y algo me dice que la abrupta interrupción de su carrera como oficial en las fuerzas armadas no es algo que quiera mostrar voluntariamente en su currículum. —agregó.

Dante tragó saliva.

El enorme hombre caminó alrededor de Dante mientras el otro joven sentado frente a su computadora seguía la escena interesado. —El Departamento de Recursos Humanos me preparó un informe sobre usted mientras estaba de viaje. —continuó diciendo mientras examinaba al nervioso joven. —Lei un par de cosas que llamaron mi atención, pero me gustaria saber mas en persona y no por lo que dice un reporte escrito por vaya a saber quien…. ¿Me comprende?

—Comprendo. —respondió Dante.

—Déjame preguntarte algo. —dijo acercandose mientras se inclinaba un poco para que su rostro estuviera a la altura de Dante. —¿Tienes algún resentimiento contra la milicia? —preguntó directamente.

—No. —respondió Dante sin dudarlo. —No tengo ningún resentimiento contra la NUNS. Mi idea era continuar en servicio activo, pero otros decidieron por mi.

El Director Duval se incorporó y movió la cabeza pensativo. —Ya veo. —dijo mirando más allá del joven que tenía enfrente. —Solo quería estar seguro de eso. Como te dije antes, el Gobierno unificado es nuestro único cliente y debemos trabajar en conjunto durante todo este viaje, nos guste o no. Supongo que ya has conocido a la Teniente O'Higgins el día de ayer. —dijo bajando la vista hacia el joven.

—Me temo que no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias. —reconoció Dante encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Oh? —exclamó Duval mirando intrigado al joven. —Bueno no me sorprende… usted se adelantó y entró a Calypso antes de lo esperado… se suponía que debía tener una pequeña charla introductoria antes de acceder al sistema.

Dante se inclinó hacia el Director con una reverencia de disculpa. —Lo siento mucho. —dijo arrepentido. —Vi el casco de realidad virtual sobre mi cama y… debo reconocer que no pude resistir la tentación de probarlo. —reconoció.

Duval suspiró. —Me imagino. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero no es conmigo con el que tienes que disculparte… es con ella.

El joven sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando vió que Duval señalaba en dirección a su espalda. Tras respirar profundamente se volteó y vió a la Teniente O'Higgins que lo miraba fijamente cruzada de brazos apoyada contra una pared.

—Oh.. rayos. —exclamó el joven mientras Duval lanzaba una carcajada.

La joven vestía un simple uniforme de conscripto color caqui, pero a la poca luz que había Dante observó que su aspecto era exactamente igual al que tenía dentro de Calypso.

—Siento mucho haberle incordiado el dia de ayer. —dijo Dante volviendo a inclinarse hacia la joven. —No fué mi intención crear tantos problemas.

La Teniente O'Higgins miró hacia un lado y no dijo una palabra mientras Dante continuaba con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso.

—No te preocupes por ella. —dijo Duval pasando su enorme mano bajo el pecho de Dante obligándolo a enderezarse con una fuerza irresistible. —No es de hablar mucho… Oh por cierto, ese de allí es William, es el ingeniero en sistemas que estuvo interesado en tu pequeño incidente con el software de entrenamiento que suministramos a la milicia.

El joven levantó la mano en dirección a Dante. —Llamame Willy. —dijo rascándose la nariz.

Dante le dirigió una sonrisa. —Gracias por darme la oportunidad de llegar hasta aquí. —dijo. —Literalmente quedé en la calle cuando me dieron de baja en la fuerza… de no haber sido por toda una serie de coincidencias…

—Algunos de nosotros creemos en el Destino. —afirmó el Director cruzándose de brazos. —En fin, sea como sea ya estás aquí y eso significa que puedes empezar a ayudarnos con nuestro pequeño problema.

Dante miró al enorme Directivo y vió que su semblante se había puesto tenso de pronto. —¿Problema? —preguntó intrigado.

Pero Duval no lo estaba mirando a el. Dante se giró y vió que tanto Willy como la Teniente estaban mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, donde alguien había aparecido sin hacer ruido.

—Oh, veo que ya están todos aquí. —dijo una voz desconocida.

Dante se volteó y vió que una persona sobre una silla de ruedas había entrado a la oficina.

—Luz. —dijo Duval y la estancia se iluminó de repente mientras el recién llegado hacía avanzar su silla de ruedas hacia donde el Director y Dante estaban de pie.

El hombre que estaba recostado en la silla era de mediana edad y vestía un costoso traje de negocios de corte italiano. A uno de los lados de la silla se encontraba colgado un maletín de cuero negro y lo que más llamó la atención de Dante fué el dispositivo que colgaba de la parte trasera de la silla. Reconoció de inmediato el casco de realidad virtual como el que había estado usando en su habitación, pero en cambio el del desconocido parecía formar parte de la misma silla por medio de un brazo robótico que podía desplegarlo por sobre la cabeza del usuario cuando este lo quisiera.

—Así que este es el famoso estratega que han contratado? —preguntó el hombre mirando de reojo a Dante. —Creí que se había perdido en algún rincón del espacio desde hace meses. —agregó con una amplia sonrisa que mostró una dentadura perfecta.

Dante sintió un escalofrío al escuchar hablar a ese hombre. Algo en su interior le decía que ese tipo eran malas noticias.

No se equivocaba.

 _ **(1) GCAS Ground Collision Avoidance System (Sistema de Evasión de Colisiones contra el Terreno)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Máximo Duval se volvió hacia Dante. —Permíteme presentarlos. —dijo con un gesto de la mano. —El Doctor Malkovich es el representante legal de un grupo de jugadores en Calypso y suele visitarnos con frecuencia para comunicarnos las inquietudes de las personas que representa… aunque sera de agradecer que tuviera la cortesía de anunciarse primero. —dijo lanzando una mirada al profesional.

El recién llegado ignoró la indirecta y extendió una mano hacia el joven. Dante se sorprendió al ver que usaba un curioso guante blanco de lo que parecía ser seda; un detalle bastante peculiar en un profesional de las leyes. —Dante Sebastian Joyner. —respondió contestando el saludo mientras apretaba la mano enguantada. —Es un gusto conocerlo Doctor.

El abogado retiró la mano y se volvió hacia Duval. —Me imagino que ahora su Staff está finalmente completo. —observó. —Ha sido algo realmente inoportuno el perder a tantos profesionales en una etapa tan crítica del proyecto.

El rostro del enorme Director no mostraba signos de ira ni ninguna otra emoción visible, pero Dante notó como el puño del hombre se cerraba con fuerza. —No se preocupe por mi Staff. —respondió. —Todos los puestos necesarios están cubiertos y tenemos a toda la gente que necesitamos.

—Por el bien del proyecto, espero que así sea. —contestó el abogado. —Mis clientes están algo preocupados por las decisiones que la administración de Calypso ha tomado recientemente y les gustaria tener algun tipo de respuesta desde los responsables directos.

—Para eso existe el Concilio. —cortó Duval de forma abrupta. —Los asuntos internos del juego se resuelven DENTRO del mismo juego.

Malkovich le dirigió una sonrisa. —Por supuesto que sí. —respondió. —El problema es que el Concilio no tiene la competencia adecuada para tratar los asuntos "externos" del juego. —dijo volviéndose hacia la piloto O'Higgins. —¿Verdad, Teniente?

La joven frunció el entrecejo, pero no respondió. Tenía la mirada fija en el hombre de la silla de ruedas.

—¿A que se refiere con eso? —preguntó en cambio Duval.

—Me han llegado informes sobre una disrupción del juego por parte de la veedora oficial de la NUNS en Calypso. —explicó el abogado volviéndose hacia el Director. —Un jugador ha reportado que vió su actividad lúdica violentamente interrumpida por un robot que no tiene nada que ver con el universo fantástico en el que este juego se basa… ¿Me explico?

Dante tuvo suficiente con aquello y dió un paso al frente. —Ese jugador intentó pisarme como a una hormiga sin ninguna clase de provocación. —afirmó. —¿Que clase de "juego" es ese.

Malkovich se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es algo perfectamente legal y permitido en este juego… ¿O acaso no lo sabía?

—El señor Joyner no conoce aún el juego. —lo justificó el Director. —Así que su desconocimiento lo excusa de esto… pero en lo que respecta a la Teniente O'Higgins… ¿Es verdad eso? —preguntó volviéndose hacia la piloto.

—El Jugador estaba interfiriendo con mi misión de recoger al Señor Joyner. —respondió la joven cruzada de brazos. —El protocolo de interacción con los jugadores me permite ejercer la fuerza en casos de no-cooperación de las personas o criaturas-no-jugadores.

—¿Realmente fué necesario asesinar a un jugador? —preguntó el abogado haciendo un gesto de impotencia con ambas manos. —¿No podía usar simplemente su robot para recoger al Señor Joyner y salir de la zona sin causar tantas interferencias? Le recuerdo que el Protocolo especifica claramente que las interacciones con los personajes y el mundo de Calypso deben mantenerse al mínimo… claramente usted se ha propasado con su reacción y ahora un jugador reporta que ha sufrido lo que legalmente se tomaría como un asalto a su libertad… esto bien podría considerarse un abuso de autoridad y algo que merecería ser reportado a sus superiores.

—Haga lo que se le cante. —respondió la piloto sin cambiar de expresión.

Dante miró a Duval y vió que este se rascaba la cabeza pensativo. —Un momento. —dijo extendiendo la mano. —El accionar de la Teniente fué correcto y en ningún momento intervino en el juego. Sus acciones fueron en respuesta a una provocación intencionada.

El abogado lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Ah sí? —preguntó.

—El jugador que usted nombra fué quien usó palabras denigrantes hacia la milicia y hacia la Teniente… creo que los registros de la sesión de juego serán suficientes para probar lo que digo. —afirmó.

Malkovich frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y dejó proseguir al joven. —El jugador agravió a la teniente y usó insultos de índole sexual y discriminatorios... yo puedo salir de testigo del hecho si es necesario.

Duval lo miró seriamente. —¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó.

—Si.

El abogado levantó ambas manos de los respaldos de su silla. —Calma calma señores… no es necesario hacer tanto problema por un simple episodio de esta clase… estoy seguro que todo se resolverá con una simple disculpa por ambas partes. —opinó cambiando rápidamente de idea.

El Director sacudió la cabeza. —Buena suerte logrando que la Teniente se disculpe con alguien. —dijo. —Será mejor que olvidemos este malentendido y nos dediquemos a asuntos más importantes.

—Coincido plenamente con su observación. —contestó Malkovich.

Duval se volvió hacia Dante. —Iré a la sala de conferencias con el Doctor para arreglar esos… "asuntos importantes" que tanto le preocupan. Willy.

—¿Si Señor? —respondió el joven girando su cuerpo desde su silla.

—Dale a Joyner una explicación del juego… ya sabes, la idea general y cómo funciona. Necesitamos que se ponga al día lo más pronto posible con los conceptos generales.

El joven se rascó la calva y suspiró resignado. —¿No puedo simplemente darle el vídeo de orientación?

—No, de seguro Joyner necesita algo más que eso. —respondió el enorme Director mientras abría una puerta ubicada a un lado de la oficina. —Por aquí Doctor.

Del otro lado de la puerta se veía una habitación algo más pequeña y mucho más ordenada que la oficina plagada de equipos en la que estaban en ese momento. Malkovich hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Dante y el jóven ingeniero e hizo avanzar su silla de ruedas a través de la puerta. —Volveré pronto. —dijo Duval cerrando la puerta.

Los tres jóvenes quedaron solos en la enorme oficina y Willy fue el primero en romper el silencio al cabo de un momento. —Bueno… supongo que tengo que cumplir las órdenes del jefe… ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme directamente o quieres que empiece a hablar sobre Calypso? —preguntó mirando a Dante.

—Solo una pregunta. —respondió Joyner. —¿Ese tipo es así de cretino todo el tiempo o solo cuando tiene público alrededor?

—¿Malkovich? Alégrate de haber visto su lado amable hoy. —respondió haciendo girar su silla. —Es verdaderamente insufrible… el día que renunció a Alpha Corporation el jefe abrió una botella de Sidra para festejar.

Dante lo miró asombrado. —¿Ese tipo fué compañero de trabajo de ustedes?

—Por poco tiempo, por suerte. —respondió Willy. —Era el consultor legal de la compañía en Edén y trabajó en este edificio en cuanto la Flota 41 partió desde aquel planeta…. fueron los siete meses más desgraciados de toda mi vida para serte sincero.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —Ahora que lo pienso el haber estado tanto tiempo de viaje fuera de la vista de ese tipo no me pareció un tiempo tan malgastado. —reconoció. —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo despidieron por comer gatitos o robar dulces a los niños?

—Renunció por voluntad propia. —respondió Willy poniéndose serio de pronto. —Ahora trabaja para el Enjambre.

Antes que Joyner pudiera hacer otra pregunta ambos se asombraron al ver que la Teniente O'Higgins se había acercado en silencio a ellos.

—¿Que…? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven estratega en cuanto la chica se detuvo frente a él.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda. —respondió ella mirándolo fijamente con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes. —No le tengo miedo a ese hombrecillo.

Dante apretó los puños sintiendo una frustración indescriptible. ¿Así lo trataba esa chica luego de querer ayudarla? —No lo hice por ti. —dijo en cambio devolviendo la mirada desafiante. —Solo quise que se supiera la verdad y se hiciera justicia.

—Eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de justicia. —contestó ella con la mirada relampagueante de odio. —Y un hipócrita por añadidura.

Joyner no supo qué decir. La joven se dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación por la puerta principal dando un fuerte portazo.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron en silencio.

—Explícate ahora. —dijo Willy señalando la puerta.

—Me trata asi desde que nos conocimos ayer en Calypso. —confesó Dante cruzándose de brazos. —No tengo ni idea que puede haber hecho para generar tanta hostilidad en ella… realmente no la entiendo.

—¿Estás seguro que no es una antigua amiga de la infancia? ¿Alguien a quien humillaste en el pasado o le propusiste matrimonio para luego olvidarla…?

—Mi vida todavía no ha caído en esos "clichés" de telenovelas. —dijo el joven suspirando. —Realmente no conocía a la Teniente O'Higgins hasta ayer y te juro que no se que pude haber hecho para ofenderla así… aunque tal vez…

—¿Tal vez?

Dante sacudió la cabeza. —Me hice un par de enemigos dentro de los altos mandos de la NUNS antes de venir hacia aquí… es posible que esto tenga alguna relación con eso.

El joven ingeniero asintió en silencio. —Al menos tengo que reconocer eres bueno en eso.

—¿En qué cosa? —preguntó intrigado Dante.

—En buscarte enemigos de alto nivel. —respondió el joven. —La Teniente O'Higgins es, nada más ni nada menos, que la hija única del Capitán de la Macross 41, dudo mucho que pudieras encontrar un enemigo de más alto nivel que ese en toda la flota.

Dante se golpeó la frente. —¡Deculture! —exclamó. —¿Pero el Capitán de esta nave no es Abraham Simmons? No comprendo…

—Evidentemente la Teniente no quiere usar el apellido de Papi para escalar rangos en la milicia. —respondió Willy encogiéndose de hombros. —O'Higgins parece ser el apellido de su madre.

—Así que he empezado con el pie izquierdo. —reconoció el joven.

—El "Easy Mode" no es lo tuyo. —respondió Willy. —En fin, será mejor que no provoques más a la Teniente y trates de no empeorar las cosas… la chica aprecia que la dejen tranquila y con esa premisa tanto el Director como yo mismo nos hemos llevado muy bien con ella desde que la asignaron a esta función.

—Haré lo posible. —prometió Dante mientras tomaba asiento junto a su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

El Ingeniero hizo un gesto con la mano. —Ahora volviendo al juego… ¿Tienes alguna pregunta con respecto a cómo funciona?

Dante pensó un momento pero supo de inmediato cuál era la pregunta que más le estaba haciendo ruido en aquel momento. —La SDF-1. —dijo. —¿Que hace orbitando Calypso?

Willy se recostó en su silla. —Ah. —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. —Me imaginé que me preguntarías tarde o temprano por eso. Digamos que la SDF-1 es "Legacy Code"

—¿Legacy Code? —preguntó Dante confundido.

—Osea es algo que ya estaba cuando llegamos. —respondió el joven programador. —Te sorprendería saber que gran parte del código que conforma el software de Calypso fué escrito en el siglo veinte.

Aquello realmente sorprendió al joven estratega. —¿El siglo veinte? ¿Osea antes de la Primera Guerra Espacial?

—Mil Novecientos Ochenta y Tres, para ser exactos. —respondió Willy.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —¿Existían las computadoras en esa época? —bromeó. —Estamos hablando de casi un siglo atrás.

—Ochenta y seis años. —lo corrigió el joven. —Y si… aunque no lo creas los ochentas fueron la década donde las computadoras personales comenzaron a masificarse a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Los orígenes de la arquitectura del UniEngine se remontan a ese año.

El joven estratega sacudió la cabeza. —Es difícil de creer algo así. —dijo. —Perdona pero... simplemente no puedo entender como algo que simula un planeta entero pueda haber sido creado con las computadoras primitivas del siglo veinte.

—Oh, claro que Calypso no fué programado en esa época. —explicó Willy. —Es muchisimo mas reciente, al igual que el resto del software que usamos en la simulación, pero si hablamos del núcleo lógico que controla todos los diferentes programas que forman el UniEngine, poco ha cambiado de esa época.

—Explicame. —rogó el joven girando la silla mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el respaldo. —Me imagino que debe haber una historia detrás de eso.

Willy se rascó la barbilla pensativo. —La hay claro, pero algo me dice que te vas a aburrir como una ostra escuchandola.

Dante echó una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada en donde Duval y Malkovich habían entrado hacia unos minutos y suspiró. —¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —preguntó.

—Podría trabajar en el maldito juego. —respondió el ingeniero soltando una carcajada. —Pero tengo órdenes del Director de contestar tus preguntas asi que… que diablos, te lo contaré.

Antes de empezar a hablar, Willy hizo un gesto hacia una de las paredes y lo que parecía ser un refrigerador de tamaño medio encendió un par de luces azules y comenzó a acercarse a la terminal donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados.

—Será mejor que te sirvas algo. —dijo el Ingeniero mientras elegía una bebida energizante de la pantalla ubicada frente al robot dispensador.

Dante seleccionó una botella de jugo de naranja y la bebida apareció por una pequeña compuerta debajo de la pantalla. Luego de recoger la botella hizo una seña y el robot volvió a su lugar junto a la pared.

—¿Sabes lo que es un Engine o Motor de Software? —preguntó Willy tomando un trago de la lata.

Dante asintió. —Creo que es así como llaman a todo un paquete de programas… como una especie de generalización que abarca varias funciones en las que se basa un determinado software.

—Sería mejor decir que es una colección de librerías más que de programas individuales. —explicó el joven. —Pero más o menos estas acertado en algo; es un término muy general que abarca muchas cosas, no solamente código o datos de usuario.

—Y en el caso de Calypso… ese "Engine" es el famoso "UniEngine" que mencionaste antes. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Dante.

—Si. UniEngine fué la idea de una sola persona a principios de la década de los ochentas. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de Waltz?

Dante negó con la cabeza.

—Fué un brillante programador Polaco, un pionero entre los entusiastas usuarios de las computadoras de 8 bits que comenzaron a hacerse accesibles a lo largo de aquella época alrededor del mundo… pero especialmente en Europa y Estados Unidos.

Wladyslaw Waltz tenía apenas 13 años cuando recibió su primera computadora en 1983… una Commodore 64 de procedencia Inglesa seguramente… el chico quedó fascinado con las capacidades de la computadora y el impresionante catálogo de juegos que podía correr. Hasta ese entonces los videojuegos eran toscos y simples. Variaciones del clásico tenis de mesa "Pong" y por el otro lado los arcades que ya eran clásicos como "Pacman" y "Space invaders". Aquella máquina de 8 bits podía correr juegos de toda clase, a todo color y con verdaderos sonidos y música, no solo bips y bops como antes.

Arcades, juegos de lucha, carreras, incluso aventuras gráficas… la variedad de juegos era ENORME y salían novedades todos los meses. Fué una de las primeras eras doradas de la industria del videojuego.

Pero había otro género que apenas había tocado las primitivas consolas y prometedoras, pero aún poco potentes computadoras hogareñas… me refiero claro a los Juegos de Rol, o RPG's como se los conoce en la jerga del gaming.

Waltz comenzó a jugar al rol con sus compañeros de Secundaria en aquella época, justo cuando todo lo relacionado con Calabozos y Dragones se volvió increíblemente popular entre los jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) y obras monumentales como El Señor de los Anillos se volvieron clásicos indiscutidos de toda una generación de "nerds" que jugaban largas sesiones sumergidos en los mundos de fantasía imaginados por Tolkien en la seguridad de los sótanos de su padres.

Estos mundos comenzaron a ser trasladados a las pantallas de las computadoras y consolas de aquella época, pero las limitaciones técnicas molestaban a Waltz.

Acostumbrado a usar su imaginación para recrear a la perfección los mundos donde Humanos y Elfos combatian contra Dragones y Orcos, los simples pixels y las limitadas paletas de colores de aquellos procesadores dejaban una amarga sensación en la boca del joven.

Aun así continuó compartiendo su tiempo libre con ambas aficiones y cerrando la brecha que había entre ambas. Sus primeros pasos como programador fueron copiando programas que venían impresos en las páginas de las revistas de papel que circulaban en aquellos días. Su primer lenguaje fue BASIC y tras copiar centenares de líneas de código a mano y corregir decenas de errores a ojo, pudo compilar sus primeros programas.

No sabemos bien cual fué su primer programa, pero basados en algunas anécdotas de sus amigos en aquella época seguramente fueron pequeños programas para ayudar en su tarea de Game Master cuando era su turno de dirigir una partida. Sin lugar a dudas uno de sus primeros programas fué un lanzador de dados. Algo indispensable para los directores de juego, quien debían hacer cientos de tiradas por partida para definir los destinos de sus jugadores, atados por completo al azar que aquellos dados de muchas caras dispensaban cada noche entre comida chatarra y bebidas carbonatadas.

Waltz copió sus primeros programas de las páginas de aquellas revistas, tal y como lo hicieron miles de programadores novatos que comenzaron poco a poco a aprender a programar en sus casas, linea por linea, aprendiendo sobre la marcha como exprimir las humildes capacidades de sus pequeñas computadoras hogareñas.

Sus programas escritos en BASIC para controlar el progreso de los jugadores e incluso su posición en el mapa junto con los enemigos y aliados eran una verdadera maravilla. Los juegos de Waltz eran, a menudo, presenciados por grupos de gente que se sorprendían de la increíble versatilidad de aquella computadora conectada a una simple televisión a color. Los mapas que antes eran representados por trozos de papel garabateados y, en algunos casos, con pequeñas figurillas de plomo pintadas a mano de pronto aparecían a todo color en una pantalla con efectos especiales como el volar de las flechas, las manchas de sangre y una barra indicativa del estado de salud del personaje sobre su cabeza.

Pero pronto se vió que aquellas computadoras de 8 bits se quedaban cortas en capacidad de cálculo. Esto lo descubrió el joven Waltz cuando durante una sesión de juego de un nivel particularmente alto debió renunciar a usar su fiel computadora para volver a las tablas impresas y calculadora de mano.

Una gárgola atacó al grupo de aventureros que Waltz guiaba aquella noche. Aquel monstruo podía volar a varios metros de altura y arrojarse sobre los aventureros para atacar con sus garras a toda velocidad. Uno de los magos de su grupo recitó un hechizo de vuelo sobre uno de los pícaros del grupo y usando la asombrosa agilidad de su personaje más la magia del hechicero derivó en un combate en las alturas que resultó demasiado para el humilde procesador de la Commodore 64.

De pronto el mundo de juego había pasado a ser de tres dimensiones en vez de solo dos. Los programas de Waltz solo podían calcular las posiciones de cada jugador y monstruo en un plano bidimensional. Al agregar a la ecuación el factor de la altura, la arquitectura de la computadora simplemente no pudo resolver todas las ecuaciones.

Cuando casi de madrugada los amigos de Waltz se fueron a sus propios hogares, el joven quedó tendido en el piso del sótano de la casa de sus padres mientras miraba el techo de madera sobre su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos se incorporó y tomó la calculadora portátil que había quedado en la mesa. Hizo un cálculo rápido y se quedó mirando el resultado que aparecia en números verdes en la pequeña pantalla.

—Mierda. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los procesadores de 8 bits apenas podían manejar las posiciones de una docena de personajes en un plano bidimensional. La arquitectura de 16 bits estaba pronta a llegar, con los nuevos modelos anunciados para 1985… ¿Pero sería eso suficiente? La tercera dimensión podría requerir de procesadores de 32 bits solo para procesar todos los datos en una cantidad de tiempo accesible para un Director de Juego que quisiera llevar una partida fluida sin pausas entre cada acción de un jugador. Pero 32 bits era algo que se pronosticaba recién podría llegar para fines del siglo veinte, al menos a los mercados hogareños.

— ¿Y aún así habrá potencia de cálculo suficiente? Volvió a preguntarse el joven. Tomó nuevamente la calculadora e introducía las cifras adecuadas. Por supuesto la pequeña máquina no tenía la capacidad para mostrar un número de cifras tan grande y la "E" apareció en la pantalla.

—32 bits no serán suficientes. —dijo el adolescente mirando el plástico amarillento de su vieja computadora. —Tal vez 64 bits tampoco lo sean.

En ese momento supo que su deseo era construir algo para lo que ni siquiera existia la tecnologia en aquella época. Waltz quería crear un verdadero mundo de juego, donde absolutamente todo estuviera computado y atado a voluntad del programa. Ningún factor debería quedar librado al azar, el juego perfecto no debía dar ninguna concesión.

¿Era posible crear un juego asi? ¿Y de tener éxito… sería realmente un juego?

Su cuerpo estaba agotado por la larga sesión de juego, pero no así su mente, que trabajaba como una turbina a toda potencia. Mientras por fuera de la pequeña ventana que daba al patio de su casa la débil luz del amanecer había empezado a filtrarse por los gruesos cristales, el joven barrió de un solo movimiento de su brazo todas las hojas y fichas que habían quedado sobre la mesa luego de la partida. Quería empezar de cero y para ello necesitaba una hoja en blanco, un espacio vacío.

Tomando un lápiz y una hoja de la pila que había derramado desde la mesa, el joven se sentó a escribir lo que sería el inicio de algo que aún estaba por gestarse.

Necesitaba un punto de inicio y eso solo lo podía dar un nombre.

«UniEngine». Escribió. —El Motor que mueve al Mundo.

El lunes fué a hablar con el Jefe del laboratorio de informática de la escuela a la que concurría, un joven casi tan entusiasta como el que había participado en alguna de las sesiones de juego que a veces se armaban en la escuela. Waltz fue al grano y contó su idea al docente que escuchó atentamente y en silencio mientras el resto de la clase completaba sus ejercicios en las viejas computadoras PET que todavía se utilizaban en las escuelas públicas de toda Europa.

— Lo que necesitas es precisión. — respondió el maestro interrumpiendo a Waltz en medio de su idea. — Y no de cualquier clase; BASIC te permite operar con números de hasta 15 dígitos… pero eso no es ni remotamente suficiente para manejar las operaciones que algo de la escala que propones requiere.

Waltz asintió. — Necesito una precisión milimétrica en las operaciones que requieran movimiento y seguimiento de objetos y entidades en un mundo tridimensional, es la única forma de lograr el realismo que busco… a escala planetaria.

El profesor lo miró intrigado. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿A escala planetaria? —Entonces hablamos de una representación en coma flotante de números que exceden con facilidad los 32 bits de arquitectura de un procesador de la clase de los Mainframes que usan en la universidad… 64 bits podrían bastar para procesar números como esos, pero el poder de cálculo necesario… podrían pasar treinta o cuarenta años hasta ver una arquitectura lo suficientemente potente para procesar instrucciones de ese tipo.

El joven lo miró con expresión decidida. — No voy a esperar treinta años. — afirmó.

— No. — respondió el maestro. — Pero si comienzas un proyecto de esa escala ahora mismo es como querer construir un rascacielos con tus propias manos; No dispones de las herramientas necesarias y tampoco sabes cuando alguien las creará.

El joven se encogió de hombros. —Entonces comenzaré a limpiar el terreno de piedras y maleza con mis propias manos. —dijo levantando ambas mientras sonreía. —Y mientras tanto iré dibujando los planos.

El maestro lo miró perplejo, pero el entusiasmo del joven era tan sincero que solo pudo responder con una sonrisa. —De acuerdo, pero búscate alguien mas que comparta tu sueño; Hay piedras que requieren ayuda para moverse.

En los siguientes tres años, Waltz dedicó todo su tiempo libre a refinar y traspasar sus ideas a papel, pero también a relacionarse con colegas a lo largo y ancho de Europa que compartían sus mismas pasiones. La introducción de los módems como expansiones en las computadoras hogareñas facilitó la entrada de los jóvenes a la BBS, un lugar que antes solo se reservaba para los estudiantes de las universidades locales.

Una vez que el intercambio de ideas se estableció entre la comunidad, la ambición de Waltz se disparó sin límites.

Para 1988 había formado un grupo de nueve colegas de todas partes de Europa, todos jóvenes talentosos como él, quienes armados con las nuevas computadoras de 16 bits que habían proliferado en aquella época, comenzaron a romper los paradigmas de la programación y la forma en la que encarar problemas para los que ni siquiera existía un marco teórico que los describiera.

A medida que la década tocaba a su fin, también lo hicieron algunos de los lenguajes en los que estos pioneros desarrollaron su faraónico proyecto. Waltz había previsto que las herramientas de programación, tal como sus contrapartes del mundo real, caerían en desuso y serían reemplazadas por versiones más modernas, versátiles y poderosas. Su visión le permitió definir reglas estrictas a la forma en la que se trabajaba en el proyecto, documentando todos y cada uno de los sistemas que empezaron a surgir a medida que el trabajo abandonó la etapa teórica y comenzó a producir los primeros cimientos en los que se apoyaría la verdadera estructura del UniEngine.

Cuando la última década del siglo comenzó, la mayoría del trabajo había pasado casi exclusivamente al lenguaj los compatibles PC que ofrecían las mejores capacidades de cálculos para las operaciones cada vez más complejas del proyecto UniEngine. Atrás quedaban BASIC, Pascal y otros lenguajes más oscuros que sirvieron su propósito durante los primeros años de desarrollo.

Y luego, repentinamente. El proyecto desapareció.

Waltz nunca había sido demasiado abierto con el desarrollo de su proyecto. Solo hablaba de sus ambiciones con gente que él creía estaban a la altura de comprender al verdadero objetivo al que apuntaba UniEngine. Por ello y por lo cerrado que era en general el grupo de los programadores, cuando la WWW se popularizó entre los estudiantes universitarios de ciencias de la programación y otras carreras vinculadas a la informática, Waltz y su grupo de 9 colegas habían desaparecido por completo.

Willy se reclinó en la silla y miró a Dante con una sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Te imaginas como se llamaba ese grupo de nueve programadores del UniEngine? —preguntó.

—Ni idea. —reconoció el joven estratega.

—¡Oh vamos! —lo recriminó su compañero. —¡Nueve misteriosos hombres en las sombras! ¡El Engine Unico! ¡Todos amantes de los juegos de Rol! ¿No te suena de algo?

Dante se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora tengo dudas de que seas el hombre adecuado para este trabajo. —reconoció el joven. —Pero el Jefe va a matarme si pido un reemplazo justo ahora, en fin… por supuesto me refiero a los Nazgûl, ósea los Espectros del Anillo.

—Oh… creo que vi esa película. —dijo Dante de pronto.

—Debería matarte aquí y ahora. —suspiró Willy. —En fin… Waltz asumió (O mejor dicho, "Roleó") el papel de Sauron, observando y controlando el desarrollo del UniEngine mientras los Nueve Espectros completaban y documentaban cada una de las librerías y código que conformaban el proyecto.

Todo esto se desarrolló tras las sombras del anonimato y muy poca gente supo lo que se estaba gestando en las profundidades de lo que, muchos años más tarde, se llamaría la "DarkWeb", osea la parte de la red que no estaba catalogada o indexada por los motores de búsqueda más conocidos.

Pero al llegar el fin de la década, el proyecto sufrió el primer gran revés de su largo desarrollo.

—Déjame adivinar. —dijo Dante. —La caída de la ASS-1 en Julio de 1999.

Willy asintió. —Mira.

Una nueva pantalla holográfica se desplegó en su terminal y el joven usó el teclado para localizar un punto específico en una larga cadena de líneas de código que cubrían a pantalla de lado a lado. —Aquí.

Tras una línea de código uno de los programadores había agregado una nota que decía lo siguiente "Acabo de confirmar la muerte de Dark_Zero y su última actualización ha sido archivada en la bóveda, con él son tres de los nuestros que murieron tras el cataclismo que desató el asteroide en toda Europa. Siguiendo el protocolo de supervivencia, he entregado mis tres recomendaciones para los reemplazos con mi próxima actualización."

—Ni siquiera sabían todavía lo de la nave extraterrestre. —comprendió Dante sorprendido de aquello. —¿Waltz también murió durante el evento?

—No. —respondió Willy. —Si bien no tenemos pruebas directas de ello, su forma de programar y escribir código siguen presentes en los sucesivas actualizaciones del proyecto, al menos hasta antes del 2010.

—La destrucción del Planeta Tierra. —dijo Dante. —¿Cómo sobrevivió el proyecto a la aniquilación total?

El joven ingeniero señaló la pantalla e hizo que el cursor se moviera a toda velocidad hasta una línea de código donde otro comentario estaba resaltado en naranja.

«La orden de ramificar UniEngine ha sido dada y el respaldo de la base de datos principal ha sido copiada a un almacenamiento seguro, a partir de aquí todo lo que viene a continuación será considerado como la version 0.7446234b»

La fecha correspondía al día del primer contacto con las fuerzas Zentradi.

Dante observó aquellas palabras y comprendió mucho de lo que implicaba. —¿Este fué uno de los únicos programadores que sobrevivió? ¿Pudo abordar la Macross antes del ataque Zentradi?

—La Macross o uno de los ARMD. —respondió. —Casi con seguridad sabemos que fué alguien con acceso a la red de los militares, probablemente un Oficial de Comunicaciones o Inteligencia quien descargó uno de los respaldos del proyecto a la flota que escapó de la destrucción de La Tierra…. qué tanto difiere esta rama de la versión que se perdió durante el ataque… eso nunca lo sabremos.

Dante miró la pantalla en silencio. —Waltz murió durante la Primera Guerra Espacial.

—Definitivamente. —respondió Willy.

—¿Y un solo "Espectro" continuó el desarrollo mientras duró la diáspora de los pocos sobrevivientes?

—El y al menos un nuevo Espectro siguieron trabajando en el proyecto hasta el fin de la Primera Guerra Espacial. —explicó el joven. —Pasarían casi diez años más hasta que un nuevo miembro del grupo fuera agregado al proyecto.

Dante asintió. —La humanidad quedó reducida a unas pocas miles de personas… supongo que la escasez de programadores fué la causa más probable.

—Si, pero mira esto. —observó Willy. —Mira esta parte del código.

El estratega miró donde su compañero indicaba pero solo veía líneas de código de diferentes colores. —¿Que estoy viendo? —preguntó.

—A partir de la aparición de este nuevo Espectro se introduce la arquitectura computacional derivada del conglomerado OTec y toda la tecnología que fué recuperada de la ASS-1.

—Computación Cuántica. —observó Dante.

—La arquitectura de 256 Bits. —respondió su compañero. —De pronto todas las barreras físicas en el procesamiento de información quedaron destruidas. La fuerza bruta computacional que otorgaba la arquitectura derivada de la OT era tal que volvió a cambiar el paradigma de la programación… y Waltz también lo había previsto.

Dante lo miró sorprendido. —¿Previsto? ¿Cómo es posible?

Willy se encogió de hombros. —Imposible saberlo… es un misterio tal y como lo fué que haya previsto el reclutar a un Espectro que abordase alguna de las naves espaciales que sobrevivieron a la Aniquilación… el caso es que UniEngine aprovechó aquella ilimitada capacidad de cálculo y por primera vez en sus más de treinta años de gestación el Engine pudo ser compilado y ejecutado en tiempo real.

En ese momento las líneas de código terminaban abruptamente y una leyenda anunciaba que la versión 1.0 de UniEngine había sido creada con éxito.

—Osea final feliz. —dijo Dante pero su compañero sacudió la cabeza. —No. —respondió abruptamente. —No fué un final feliz.

—Explícate.

—El desarrollo se dividió entonces en dos ramas: la encargada de mejorar el engine en si y la de crear las subrutinas de simulación para cada una de las entidades y sistemas que Waltz había envisionado.

—No comprendo.

—Osea aplicar las leyes de la física del universo ya conocidas para que el UniEngine pudiera simularlas a la perfección.

—Osea la gravedad y todo eso. —comentó Dante.

—De hecho las cuatro fuerzas o interacciones fundamentales están simuladas. —lo corrigió el joven. —Son parte del núcleo de la simulación y cada vez que una entidad o sistema realiza un cambio de estado y requiere una actualización de cómputo, primero debe pasar por las reglas de esas cuatro fuerzas.

—¿Qué hay de la Quinta Fuerza del modelo extendido?—preguntó Dante. —No me digas que Waltz predijo también la aparición de la Energía Dimensional.

—No directamente, pero dejó abierta la posibilidad de incorporar una quina interacción, más que nada porque el modelo estándar de la física del siglo pasado aún estaba incompleto y faltaban completar varias huecos en la física de partículas.

—Comprendo. ¿Y cuál fue la otra rama?

—La creación de un sistema de Inteligencia Artificial Avanzado para dar vida al mundo simulado. —respondió Willy.

Dante se rascó la cabeza y miró la pantalla llena de caracteres incomprensibles. —Empiezo a comprender hacia dónde te diriges y el porqué hablas de un final poco feliz. —observó. —Me imagino que todo este avance no pasó desapercibido a los Altos Mandos Militares.

—Bingo. —aplaudió el joven.

Antes que Dante pudiera preguntar otra cosa la puerta de la pequeña oficina auxiliar se abrió y vieron cómo Duval y Malkovich salían de ella en completo silencio.

—Mira la cara del jefe. —susurró Willy a Dante. —Podría agriar la leche que todavía está dentro de una vaca.

El hombre de la silla de ruedas avanzó hasta la salida y volteandose dirigió un saludo con la cabeza hacia los dos jóvenes, quienes contestaron igualmente el saludo con el mismo gesto. Cuando el abogado desapareció tras las grandes puertas de madera Duval se acercó a ellos.

—Tiene la cara más verde que de costumbre. —observó Willy.

—Cierra la boca o voy a dejarte la tuya teñida de sangre. —respondió el Director. —¿Han aprovechado el tiempo al menos?

El joven programador asintió. —Al menos Joyner ya sabe quien fué Wladyslaw Waltz. —respondió.

El enorme Director torció la boca. —Genial, a lo mejor si encuentra al fantasma de Waltz dentro de Calypso podrá reconocerlo y pedirle ayuda.

Willy se volvió hacia Dante. —Oh no le hagas caso… por cierto no hay «Easter Eggs» en UniEngine, asi que ni te molestes en buscarlos.

—¿«Easter Eggs»?

—Mensajes secretos que dejan los programadores. —respondió Duval. —Como las anotaciones del código pero dentro del programa ya compilado, no obstante Willy tiene razón; no hay de esa clase de mensajes en Calypso.

—¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de eso? —preguntó Dante.

—Porque nosotros tenemos el código fuente tanto de UniEngine como de Calypso. —explicó el joven ingeniero. —Y no hay nada ni en uno ni en el otro.

El Director miró el reloj que se proyectaba sobre la termina de datos y bufó con fuerza. —Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto. —dijo. —Será mejor que le demos al Señor joyner algo de experiencia de Campo.

—¿Quieres enviarlo a Calypso como un jugador normal? —preguntó Willy.

—Si. Elimina su estatus de visitante de Alpha Corporation y crea un perfil temporario con atributos al azar… que experimente el juego como cualquier otro jugador.

—Entendido. —respondió el joven. —¿Algo más?

—Si. ¿Dónde está la Teniente O'Higgins...?

Cuando Duval vió la forma en la que los dos jóvenes se miraban entre sí, supo que las cosas solo podrían empezar a complicarse de allí en más.


	8. Chapter 8

Las puertas de vidrio se cerraron detrás de Dante y el joven contempló las calles vacías de la ciudad. Un pequeño drone revoloteaba en las alturas y a lo lejos se escuchaba el martillar de alguna máquina pesada. Fuera de eso no había señales de vida en el interior de la enorme nave colonial.

Tomó su Pad y buscó entre las aplicaciones de la Colonia la que necesitaba en esos momentos, a los pocos minutos un solitario taxi autónomo doblaba la esquina y se detenía junto a la entrada del enorme edificio.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos del mediodía y su estómago le estaba recordando de forma algo maleducada que no había desayunado nada más que un jugo de naranja en la oficina de Duval. Volvió a consultar el Pad e indicó al piloto automático que se desviara hacia una tienda de comestibles cercana que se mantenía abierta las 24 horas.

A esas alturas Dante ya no se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie en el establecimiento. Tomó un par de bocadillos y unas bebidas de las heladeras y pasando por la caja dejó que el sistema automático registrara sus compras y las debitara automáticamente de la cuenta que Alpha Corporation había creado para él el día anterior. Se sentía bien volver a tener un poco de dinero para gastar.

Subió al taxi y se dejó llevar por las solitarias calles de la ciudad hasta su departamento mientras meditaba en las cosas que había presenciado aquella mañana. Su mente había absorbido toda la información como una esponja sedienta, pero aún así había varios puntos que no le quedaban claros. El más apremiante era que ni Duval ni Willy le habían explicado cuál era el problema que querían que solucionase.

Todo parecía girar en torno a ese misterioso enjambre. ¿Se trataría de una especie de culto que se estaba formando dentro del juego? ¿O tal vez algún tipo de agrupación terrorista? Eran posibilidades claro, pero si fuera algo de esa gravedad la NUNS no lo pensaría dos veces y arrancaría sin muchos miramientos a los sospechosos de esas vainas.

Debía haber algo más en todo aquello, un problema que debía solucionarse internamente, sin interferencia de los militares o el gobierno.

El pensar en la milicia trajo a su mente el rostro de la Teniente O'Higgins y su actitud hostil desde que se conocieran. Dante sospechaba que la chica podría tener lazos con los Hughs y su "Vendetta" a través de lo largo y ancho de la galaxia pero… ¿La hija del Capitán de la Flota 41? Willy no bromeaba con que se había buscado los enemigos más difíciles de todo el juego… si es que aquel desastre en el que se había convertido su carrera profesional podría calificarse como uno.

Tendría que cuidar sus palabras cuando estuviera cerca de la Teniente. Al menos le consolaba saber que la chica era de hablar poco y probablemente sus oportunidades de interacción estarían limitadas. Un malentendido en el lugar y momento inoportunos y terminaria sus días en una de las celdas de la Macross 41.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no reparó en cuanto el taxi llegó a destino. La voz digital del asistente le informó el importe del viaje y le recordó que no dejara ningún efecto personal olvidado en el interior del vehículo. Dante se bajó y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia su nuevo hogar.

Su apartamento se encontraba en uno de los barrios que rodeaban la urbe de la Colonia. Podía ver desde la calle las enormes paredes de metal que se alzaban hasta encontrarse con el techo a casi a un centenar de metros por encima de su cabeza. Se veain un par de luces más en las ventanas del edificio y Dante se preguntó si debía presentarse a sus nuevos vecinos o simplemente comenzar a vivir ahí sin llamar demasiado la atención tal y como Sutherland le había recomendado que hiciera.

Dejó la decisión para más tarde y entró al palier llevando su mochila en una mano y la bolsa con las compras en la otra.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba en su apartamento y tras sacarse los zapatos en el recibidor se arrojó en un pequeño sillón para relajarse un poco.

No tardó mucho en perder todo interés en la relajación, al fin y al cabo estaba trabajando, aun desde la comodidad de su nueva casa. Se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación en donde echó una mirada al casco de realidad virtual que había quedado sobre la cama a medio hacer. Estuvo tentado de colocarselo enseguida pero lo pensó nuevamente y se dirigió en cambio a la pequeña cocina.

Mientras el agua en la cafetera hervía guardó sus compras en el refrigerador y examinó un poco mejor lo que tenía a su disposición. El apartamento estaba muy bien amueblado y bien provisto de todo lo necesario para una vida confortable. Tomó uno de los paquetes de ramen instantáneos que había comprado y tras abrirlo echó en su interior el agua hirviendo. Posteriormente cerró la tapa del envase y lo dejó sobre la mesa para dejar que se prepare solo.

Mientras tanto se cambió de ropa y ordenó un poco el lugar mientras pensaba en su "asignación" del dia. ¿Debía ponerse a jugar un videojuego? Duval dejó bien en claro que la prioridad era que conociese el juego. ¿Tendría que hacer un tutorial? ¿Buscar alguna guia On-Line?

Volvió a la mesa del comedor con su Pad encendido y destapó el envase de ramen. Una nube de vapor se elevó desde el interior y el aroma a fideos y caldo inundó el ambiente. Dante tomó los palillos y tras separarlos con un solo movimiento se puso a comer ávidamente mientras miraba la pantalla del aparato donde una serie de videos que había seleccionado le contaban cosas sobre el juego.

Calypso era muy similar a otros juegos que Dante había jugado en su niñez. Uno elegía una clase de personaje y a medida que derrotaba monstruos y realizaba trabajos para las diferentes facciones del mundo podía ir progresando y mejorando las habilidades de su personaje. La única diferencia sustancial era que en el mundo de Calypso conviven todas las razas de la Protocultura que la humanidad se había encontrado en los últimos 70 años de exploración de la Galaxia.

Obviamente los Zentradis eran los más conocidos, tanto en su forma gigante como en su forma "Microniana", pero también existía el Mestizaje, que amalgamaban características de ambas razas, lo que potenciaba (o limitaba) ciertas habilidades inherentes de cada una.

Pero no solo entre Humanos y Zentradis podían crearse personajes mestizos; todas las razas de la Protoculturas podian entrecruzarse y generar diferentes tipos de mestizaje (Y al parecer el jugador podía definir la cantidad de características genéticas que se podían manifestar durante la creación de un personaje) y así la variación de personajes era extremadamente amplia, así como sus poderes y habilidades innatas a cada una de ellas.

Un simple vistazo al proceso de creación de personajes de Calypso hizo que la cabeza de Dante comenzara a dar vueltas. Las opciones eran apabullantes y se alegró de todo corazón que Willy hubiese generado un personaje con valores aleatorios para librarlo de todo ese proceso que, al parecer por la duración del video, podría durar más de una hora.

Lo unico que habia pedido el joven era que se conservara su apariencia real, lo que en definitiva dictaminó que su personaje sería un Ser Humano sin ningún tipo de habilidad mágica o sobrehumana.

Dante no tenía ningún problema con ello y Willy completó los últimos detalles a su cuenta de jugador con el pulsar de solo un par de teclas. —Aquí tienes a tu personaje. —señaló el Ingeniero mientras su dedo apuntaba a la pantalla. —¿Qué te parece?

Dante apareció vestido con las mismas simples ropas con las que había aparecido en Calypso la noche anterior, la única diferencia es que ahora su piel era del tono adecuado y una espada larga asomaba colgada de la espalda.

—¿Voy a ser un guerrero? —preguntó Dante.

—Todos los humanos aparecen con el mismo equipo básico. —respondió Duval. —Puedes escoger luego con que tipo de arma especializarte, hay más de una docena de clases de armas de las que escoger y especializarte… te recomiendo que pruebes todas las que puedas y te familiarices con la forma de combatir.

—O puedes escoger el camino de la magia. —agregó Wally. —Pero los humanos en Calypso están más orientados a usar armas físicas y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, tus opciones arcanas son algo limitadas.

—Comprendo. —había respondido el joven.

—Cuando estés listo para volver al planeta envía un mensaje a la Teniente, ella te dejará cerca de la ciudad de inicio para que puedas empezar tu aventura.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —¿Enserio me van a pagar por hacer esto? —preguntó mirando al enorme Director.

—Aún estás a prueba. —respondió Duval mirándolo fijamente con esos grandes ojos. —Recuerda que nos queda una semana hasta que comience el salto de largo alcance, todavía puedo meterte en un transporte y regresarte a Eden de una buena patada en el trasero.

—Si Señor. —respondió nervioso el joven.

El juego era, en apariencia, muy simple. Todos los ataques y acciones se realizaban mediante la virtualización de los movimientos que el cerebro del usuario generaba y eran "interceptados" por el casco de realidad virtual para ser traducidos al juego. La verdadera complejidad de Calypso residia en todos los subsistemas simulados que eran, generalmente, transparentes al usuario.

Desde la cantidad de energía que era disipada por un golpe de espada cuando impactaba en un escudo hasta la aerodinámica de una flecha lanzada por un arquero en un dia particularmente húmedo, el UniEngine aplicaba una exhaustiva simulación física a cada elemento presente del juego.

Calypso era fácil de aprender pero casi imposible de dominar. La cantidad de factores en juego en cada acción del usuario hacían que depender del sistema de ayuda del juego o "Sexto Sentido" como se lo conocía más familiarmente, fuera algo casi obligatorio.

Obviamente ese sistema de ayuda podía desactivarse a voluntad de uno, pero en ese caso era el usuario mismo el que debería ser un experto en esgrima, arquería o acrobacia para realizar las proezas en el juego, cosa que pocos podían lograr.

Terminó su almuerzo y arrojó el envase usado y los palillos al cesto de reciclaje tras lo cual abrió una cerveza mientras se asomaba a la ventana que daba al exterior.

El paisaje allí era tan o más deprimente que el que se veía desde el elevador de la torre de Alpha Corporation. Bloques y bloques de edificios de apartamentos se erguían uno junto al otro iluminados por las luces naranjas del alumbrado público. La mayoría de las ventanas estaban cerradas y con las cortinas corridas. No se veían plantas ni árboles por ningún lado.

Sin nada más que hacer terminó su bebida y corrió las cortinas. Luego se dirigió a su habitación y atenuó las luces lo suficiente para que no le molestaran durante su sesión de juego, pero sin dejarlo en una completa oscuridad. Se había puesto ropa algo más cómoda para entrar a Calypso así que simplemente se acostó en la cama y se puso el casco en la cabeza.

En cuanto el aparato detectó sus ondas cerebrales los auriculares se desplegaron sobre sus oídos y la pantalla frente a sus ojos se encendió y la interfaz de inicio se desplegó informando el estado del aparato y el de los servidores del juego. Todo estaba en verde.

—Estoy listo para entrar. —dijo en voz alta para que el sistema reconociera su voz. Un breve escaneo de sus pupilas y la interfaz instruyó a Dante que se relajara y dejara sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo mientras los generadores de ondas Alfa comenzaban a inducir el estado de sueño REM en el cuerpo de Dante.

Los ojos del joven se cerraron de golpe en cuanto el hardware de Calypso tomo completo control del sistema nervioso central.

Y se volvieron a abrir en la misma habitación del hotel en donde Dante se había desconectado el dia anterior.

Dante se incorporó y observó que vestía las mismas ropas de aventurero que había visto en la pantalla de la terminal de Willy. Extendió el brazo hacia atrás y sintió el pomo de la espada fijada a su espalda. Quiso desenfundar el arma pero un cartel le informó que se encontraba en un área pacificada.

Desistió de examinar su nueva espada y en cambio se dirigió hacia la ventana. El paisaje de la ciudad de la SDF-1 era el mismo que recordaba, pero ahora se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar vestido con ropas medievales en la habitacion lujosa de un hotel de finales del siglo Veinte.

Salió de la habitación y descendió hasta el vestíbulo de la entrada usando el elevador. Tal y como había pasado la noche anterior no vió a nadie en los alrededores y todo estaba igual que antes. Incluso vió el mismo cigarrillo humeando en el cenicero.

Pensó en llamar a la Teniente O'Higgins pero desistió de inmediato. Quería explorar la ciudad y si acaso podía, la nave entera.

Dante conocía la SDF-1, la real por supuesto. Había ido con su escuela cuando tenía diez años y todavía recordaba la profunda impresión que aquellas dos torres enormes que se elevaban al cielo causaron en sus jóvenes ojos. La nave había sido completamente reconstruida y se había transformado en los cuarteles generales de la NUNS en La Tierra, aunque su función era más ceremonial que práctica. Si bien la nave podía despegar desde el sitio en donde estaba anclada, era algo que se reservaba para ocasiones extraordinarias y que pocos habían presenciado.

El joven recordaba la enorme torre de control y el puesto del Capitán y los oficiales pero también recordaba como habían reconstruido parte de la ciudad de South Ataria dentro de las entrañas de la nave, aunque claro, aquellos edificios eran apenas una escenografía destinada a los curiosos que querían ver cómo había sido una parte de la historia de la humanidad. En Calypso se podía entrar a cada uno de ellos si quisiera y explorar libremente todos los recovecos.

Cuando salió a la calle ya estaba decidido a explorar la nave en solitario. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que había visto el parque y no tardó en llegar hasta la base de donde partían todas las escaleras y pasarelas que llevaban hasta donde se podían ver las copas de los árboles asomando entre las cubiertas de metal.

El parque era pequeño pero muy bien cuidado e iluminado. Vió no sólo árboles, sino césped verde, flores y la fuente de agua cristalina que danzaba reflejando las luces del alumbrado público. El joven dió una vuelta completa por el lugar y descendió al nivel de la calle por el otro lado. Quería buscar un lugar que recordaba haber visto en un video de la Academia.

Encontró el restaurant chino de la familia de Minmay en una esquina a solo una cuadra de distancia. Las puertas estaban abiertas y las luces encendidas como todos los locales que había visto. Para su sorpresa muchas de las mesas estaban preparadas y servidas. Vió platos rebosantes de comida y bebida, incluso con las velas encendidas.

Sonrió cuando vió aquel enorme plato con una cabeza de Atún como una siniestra decoración, pero lo que más le sorprendió la enorme foto que vió en una de las paredes del restaurante.

Minmay aparecía en ella vestida con sus ropas de mesera del restaurante chino y Dante no pudo hacer nada más que admirar en silencio el rostro de aquella mujer que, solo con su voz, había derrotado a uno de los ejércitos más poderoso de la galaxia.

Minmay.

Era algo más que una leyenda por supuesto, había algo mágico en su voz, algo que hacía que los hombres (y otras razas de la Protocultura) quedasen sin palabras ante aquellas canciones que llegaban al corazón para dejar su huella imborrable. Si existía la magia en el mundo real, Minmay era la prueba viviente de ello.

Se alejó del poster y pasó junto a una mesa donde habían colocado una bandeja repleta de bollitos al vapor que aún humeaban. Dante tomó uno de ellos y sintió el calor en sus dedos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió uno en la boca e intentó saborearlo. Para su desilusión no sintió ningún sabor ni nada especial. Tragó el bocadillo y tomando uno más de la pila se lo metió en el bolsillo por si acaso más tarde tuviera hambre, luego salió del restaurante silbando una melodía.

Todavía le quedaba un lugar por conocer en la nave y era el Puente de Mando de la Macross. Caminó por la ciudad hasta que vió un transporte de personal militar aparcado junto a lo que parecía un puesto de control de la Policía Militar. Se subió al vehículo y con satisfacción vió que las llaves estaban puestas y las baterías cargadas.

No le resultó difícil encontrar una ruta hacia su destino. Dado que la posición de la ciudad con respecto al centro de la nave (Desde donde se erguía el puente en modo crucero) era conocida, le bastó con poner rumbo hacia la proa y comenzar a subir por las cubiertas cada vez que veía una rampa en la dirección deseada. Al cabo de diez minutos de dar vueltas encontró la ruta principal y para su fortuna se encontraba perfectamente señalizada. Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba justo debajo de la enorme superestructura del puente de mando.

Se apeó del transporte y tomó uno de los elevadores. No había guardias ni sistemas de seguridad automáticos. Todo estaba abierto y sin vigilancia. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron toda la majestuosidad del enorme espacio se reveló ante el asombrado joven.

El Puente de mando de la Macross era una verdadera torre compuesta por varios niveles en donde el Capitán y sus oficiales ocupaban la parte superior. Todo el conjunto de puestos de mando estaba a su vez encapsulado por el enorme domo de cristal que formaba el frente de la Torre propiamente dicha. Desde la cubierta en donde los ascensores llevaban a diferentes partes de la nave partían rampas que daban acceso a todos los puestos de control. Dante se dirigió hacia la parte superior, casi como si estuviera entrando a un sitio sagrado.

La desconcertantemente pequeña puerta se abrió con un leve zumbido y dante se agachó para no golpearse la cabeza con el marco de acero. El asiento del Capitán no se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, al contrario de las nuevas naves Clase New Macross, sinó que se hallaba a un lado, como si fuera otro puesto de comando más. La única diferencia con el resto era el tamaño del respaldo de la silla.

Bruno J. Global había sido un hombre grande, no solo en lo que a su excelente carrera militar se refería y al parecer su silla de Capitán reflejaba eso mismo.

El joven caminó en silencio por el puente observando el increíble y exquisito detalle con el que los diseñadores habían reproducido cada tornillo, cada muesca en el respaldo de los asientos. Era algo casi real. Acarició los materiales de cada uno de los aparatos y mobiliarios de aquel lugar sintiendo las diferentes texturas en sus dedos. Era una experiencia realmente asombrosa.

Resistió la tentación de sentarse en la silla del Capitán. Aquel sitio era un lugar casi sagrado y ningún hombre menor podía mancillarlo en ausencia de su legítimo ocupante. Se sorprendió al notar que todos los sistemas parecían estar funcionando, tanto las pantallas de radar como la computadora de navegación mostraban en ese momento que todo se encontraba en estado de espera dentro y alrededor de la nave.

Dante caminó hasta los puestos del navegante y el oficial de comunicaciones y miró por la ventana

Calypso mostraba su lado oscuro en aquel momento y solo se veía el contorno azul iluminado por la luz que se refractaba en la atmósfera rica en oxígeno del planeta. Por supuesto no se veían luces artificiales en aquella noche dado que la electricidad no existía en Calypso, no obstante se podían ver las descargas eléctricas de las regiones en la que estallaban las tormentas en aquel mismo momento.

Macross se encontraba en una órbita tal que siempre se mantenía sobre el lado oscuro del planeta. Dante supuso que el objetivo de tan curiosa posición era evitar que la nave espacial fuera visible desde Calypso para los jugadores ya que el albedo de la fortaleza debía ser extremadamente reducido con el sol eclipsado por el planeta. De todas formas con algo más de 1.2 kilómetros de largo y a esa distancia dudaba que pudiera ser visible a simple vista, incluso si alguna de las dos lunas llegaban a reflejar la suficiente luz para iluminar el oscuro casco de la nave.

Algo en una de las pantallas del oficial de radar llamó su atención y se acercó con curiosidad al puesto que ocupara la Oficial Vanessa Laird. El radar estaba en modo pasivo y solo rastreaba los contactos que llegaban por medio de los sensores repartidos por toda la torre de control, pero también de las señales que llegaban retransmitidas de otras naves.

Para su sorpresa, descubrió que uno de los datalink estaba activo y recibiendo datos en tiempo real.

—Esto parece interesante. —dijo tomando asiento frente a la enorme pantalla. —Veamos que hay allí fuera.

La interfaz del radar era extraña, muchos de los controles eran incluso analógicos con perillas y botones reales que uno tenía que presionar y girar con fuerza para introducir las instrucciones a la computadora, pero al menos la simbología del sistema de rastreo y adquisición de blanco era bastante similar a las actualmente usadas por todas las naves de la NUNS. Poco había cambiado en casi Setenta años de existencia de las fuerzas de defensa aeroespaciales y al parecer la máxima de "Si funciona, no lo arregles" era una de las favoritas de los militares. El joven estaba entrenado para interpretar esa clase de información y pronto su mente comenzó a olvidarse que llevaba una espada de hierro atada a la espalda y estaba vestido como un aventurero de fantasía.

Dante descubrió que el enlace de datos activos pertenecía a un caza que en aquellos momentos se encontraba a una distancia de casi ocho mil kilómetros de distancia y al parecer se encontraba enzarzado en un combate.

Sin pensarlo dos veces activó el radar principal y apuntó el vector de rastreo hacia la zona en donde aquella nave se encontraba operando. El enorme array de sensores ubicados en la parte superior de la Torre de Control se puso en movimiento y varias antenas apuntaron hacia una región del espacio señaladas por las instrucciones del joven estratega.

Para su sorpresa una nave Zentradi apareció en la pantalla y varios contactos más pequeños pronto la siguieron.

—Vaya vaya. —murmuró Dante mirando la pantalla. —¿Que demonios pasa aquí? ¿Es una broma o que?

Identificó el contacto como clase Picket, un tipo de nave relativamente pequeña usado para reconocimiento e interdicción por la Armada Zentradi.

El joven centró su atención en la nave de combate que luchaba contra las tropas enemigas, ampliamente superada en número, pero aun asi parecia estar desenvolviéndose de forma excepcional en el campo de batalla. Los contactos enemigos desaparecian del radar cada vez que se cruzaban frente a las armas de aquel misterioso caza, pero simplemente eran demasiados.

Dante pensó en que una descarga de artillería podía fácilmente acabar con la nave Zentradi que se encontraba estacionaria y al alcance de las armas secundarias de la fortaleza. Diablos, incluso hasta podría usar el cañón principal… ¿O no? Apartó aquella idea de su mente de inmediato.

Examinó el Datalink en busca de información sobre el piloto y su avión y confirmó lo que ya sospechaba desde el principio.

—Así que realmente es usted, Teniente O'Higgins. —exclamó el joven con una sonrisa.

La joven luchaba contra una docena de pods Zentradi que la atacaban incansablemente de todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo. El VF-4 se movía entre el fuego enemigo como si un rayo se tratase, pero su fuselaje mostraba varios impactos indirectos. El combate no marchaba bien para la piloto.

Dante observó que el enlace enviaba dos tipos de señal de video: uno originado en la cámara principal de rastreo del caza (Osea la cabeza del robot) y otro originado en la consola de la cabina, por lo que si queria, podia ver el rostro de la piloto desde su pantalla.

Revisó nuevamente el radar y rápidamente comprendió la situación. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el Headset de comunicaciones y tras calzarse el voluminoso aparato en la cabeza habló al micrófono con voz clara y firme. —Skull Uno, aquí SDF-1 Macross. El radar detecta una docena de contactos con rumbo de intercepción a su posición actual. Se recomienda una retirada inmediata de la zona de combate.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la radio y de pronto la voz alarmada de la Teniente se escuchó claramente por sobre el sonido de las explosiones. —¿Quien habla? ¡Identifíquese de inmediato!

—Soy Dante Sebastian Joyner y estoy operando el radar principal de la SDF-1, siga mis vectores y la sacaré prontamente de la zona de peligro. —respondió calmadamente. —Cambie inmediatamente el rumbo al vector cero-cero-seis…

—¡Sal inmediatamente de ese lugar! —exclamó la Teniente. —¡No puedes estar ahí!

La imagen de la piloto apareció en una ventana de la pantalla del radar y Dante supo que ella tambien podia verlo. —Nadie me dijo que no podía entrar aquí. —se disculpó el joven. —Pero estoy entrenado para manejar estas cosas y si no sigues mis instrucciones…

—¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda, Joyner! —gritó la joven. —¡Esto no te incum…! ¡Ahhh!

Lo último que vió el joven antes de que la transmisión se cortase abruptamente fué la cabina envuelta en una enorme explosión.

Dante se quitó el auricular y lo apoyó en la consola de comunicaciones sabiendo que había firmado algo así como su sentencia de muerte. Suspiró profundamente y apagó el radar activo y los enlaces de comunicaciones. Mientras los enormes discos de metal volvían a su posición original el joven terminó de apagar el resto de los sistemas. Al cabo de unos minutos todo volvió a estar en "Stand-by" tal y como lo había encontrado. Tomó la bitácora del puesto de radar y escribió rápidamente lo que había sucedido tal y como estaba entrenado para hacerlo.

No tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta del Puente de Mando y la teniente O'Higgins, todavía llevando su traje de vuelo negro, entró con el casco en la mano. Dante se levantó de la silla y sin pensarlo demasiado se arrodilló en el piso e inclinó su cabeza hasta tocar con la frente el suelo de metal, tal era la manera japonesa de ofrecer sinceras disculpas. —Lo siento mucho. —dijo sinceramente arrepentido.

Karina O'Higgins lo miró y dejó su casco sobre una de las consolas, luego sin decir una palabra se encaminó hacia el puesto del navegante y se sentó en la silla. —Tenías razón. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio mirando el planeta envuelto en la oscuridad.

Dante abrió los ojos. —¿Eh?

—Revisé la simulación en mi Pad. —respondió la joven mostrando la pantalla de su aparato. —El vector que me diste era la única salida posible de aquella emboscada.

Dante se incorporó y se apoyó en una de las consolas. —Siento realmente haber arruinado tu entrenamiento. —dijo. —Me… propasé, nunca debí haber entrado aquí sin permiso pero… este lugar es…

—Te comprendo. —respondió la joven. —Este lugar es algo así como un sitio sagrado. ¿Tu eres de La Tierra, verdad?

Dante asintió.

—¿Conoces la SDF-1 por dentro?

—Si, la visite hace años durante una excursión con la escuela, pero la entrada al puente está estrictamente prohibida, solo recorrimos algunas partes del interior y la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

La Teniente acarició el metal de la consola del puesto que ocupara Claudia LaSalle. —Esto es lo más real que se puede conseguir con la tecnología actual. —dijo con voz extrañamente melancólica.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio escuchando el sonido de las máquinas alrededor. El único indicativo del paso del tiempo era Calypso girando lentamente sobre su eje. Fué La joven quien rompió primero el silencio.

—¿Es verdad lo que se dice en la milicia sobre ti? —preguntó de forma directa.

Dante se encogió de hombros. —¿Me creerías si dijera que no?

Karina seguía mirando las estrellas a través del cristal. —Hasta anoche no. —respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera. —Pero esta mañana, luego que me fuí de la oficina, me puse a revisar algunos detalles sobre tu caso en las redes del ejército.

El joven guardaba silencio.

—Dicen que saboteaste una operación conjunta para sumar puntos en tu historial y poder graduarte con puntaje perfecto, matando a todos tus compañeros en el proceso. —dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia Dante. —¿Es verdad?

—Es verdad que morimos todos durante la operación. —respondió el joven. —Y que fuí el único responsable de ello. —reconoció.

La teniente O'Higgins lo miró intrigada. —Osea que no lo niegas.

—Solo la parte de los puntos es una vil mentira. —dijo mirando el casco de vuelo de la Teniente.

—Algunos dicen que solo eres un Troll, que tu objetivo fué poner en ridículo a la milicia, pero otros dijeron que eres un manipulador peligroso e impredecible y que expulsarte de la fuerza fué la medida más adecuada para evitar que una locura tuya pusiera a hombres y mujeres en peligro.

Dante la miró a los ojos. —Pero incluso después de leer todas esas cosas horribles sobre mi, me das el beneficio de la duda… ¿Por que?

La joven frunció el entrecejo. —Porque sé lo manchada que está la milicia por dentro. —dijo con un dejo de ira en la voz. —Y porque vi como defendias a esa jugadora durante nuestro encuentro ayer por la tarde.

El joven sacudió la cabeza. —Fue un gesto inútil, no tenía ninguna chance de proteger a Silvana de ese monstruo, además… ¿No podría haber sido solo una actuación? —preguntó mirando a la piloto nuevamente a los ojos. —¿No crees que alguien de mi calaña intentaría dar una buena impresión?

Karina sacudió la cabeza. —No serias el primero que intenta ganarse mi amistad con un gesto falso. —respondió. —Muchos me creyeron una vía fácil para acceder a los favores de mi padre y no me costó trabajo demostrarle lo errados que estaban.

Dante asintió. —Y sin embargo…

—Y sin embargo no estaba del todo segura sobre ti. —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos. —Algo en tu historia me intrigaba.

—¿Que cosa?

—Sutherland. —respondió la Teniente. —El General Retirado Robert Sutherland te dió su apoyo. Eso no es una casualidad.

El joven la miró asombrado. —Tu…

—Puedo dudar de la integridad de la Fuerza. —continuó diciendo la joven. —Pero no de la integridad del General Sutherland. Ese hombre personifica el honor y la vocación de servicio.

—Fué el propio Sutherland quien me rogó que dejara la Milicia. —respondió Dante. —Dijo que la corrupción en la fuerza se había estado extendiendo como un tumor por toda la galaxia.

—Si, lo se. —respondió ella. —Y él ha quedado completamente solo y rodeado de enemigos.

Dante sintió una oleada de remordimiento. Karina O'Higgins tenía toda la razón por supuesto. —Hubiera con gusto renunciado a esa mierda de puntos con tal de quedarme con él y aprender todo lo que sabe. —dijo apretando los puños. —Pero otros decidieron mi destino a la fuerza y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… ¡Nada!

—No eres el único, Joyner. —dijo la joven mirando la silla del Capitán. —No te creas que estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

Aquello verdaderamente sorprendió al joven, quien la miró extrañado. —¿A qué te refieres?

Pero la joven no respondió y volvió a mirarlo fijamente. —Tal vez te haya juzgado mal al principio, Joyner. —dijo. —El tiempo dirá si estuve equivocada o no.

—Puedes llamarme Dante. —dijo el joven rascándose la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Dante. —dijo suspirando. —Espero que el martillazo no duela tanto.

—¿Que martilla…?

El golpe del enorme martillo de guerra dió de lleno en la cabeza del joven y lo lanzó violentamente contra la pantalla del radar. El crujido que hizo el cráneo del estratega al recibir aquel devastador golpe fué tan realista que hasta la propia Teniente O'Higgins hizo un gesto de dolor.


	9. Chapter 9

—Recuerden que los exámenes de medio término están a la vuelta de la esquina. —dijo el maestro mirando a la clase. —Espero que todos hagan un esfuerzo.

Silvana cerró el libro y estiró sus brazos sobre el pupitre. La campana de la escuela había sonado y los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de los asientos y guardar sus útiles en los bolsos para regresar a casa.

—Sil.

—¿Que sucede Paula? —preguntó la chica dándose la vuelta.

—¿Enserio vas a seguir en La Orden? Escuché que sólo ayer se disolvieron como cinco clanes de los ocho que hay en Jenne. —preguntó una alumna con actitud cansada apoyando su cabeza en el pupitre. —Si esto sigue así...

En la escuela era obligatorio que los avatares de cada alumno sean representaciones exactas de sus personas reales, por lo que Silvana allí era una humana común y corriente de cabellos castaño oscuro y una vincha blanca que hacía que su pelo cayera hacia atrás libremente. —Tengo que ayudarlos. —respondió la chica melancólicamente. —Ellos hicieron mucho por mi y me corresponde devolver el favor.

La joven conocida como Paula suspiró. —A mi tampoco me gusta El Imperio… tienen todas esas listas de reglas y códigos de honor que son un incordio para respetar… dicen que El Enjambre es mucho más divertido y sin reglas molestas.

—No hay nada de divertido en matar a otros jugadores. —respondió Silvana con voz tensa. —Lo que esos tipos hacen es cruel, no solo con los jugadores, sino contra el propio Calypso.

—Otra vez con lo de la ecología. —la recriminó su amiga. —Es un mundo virtual Sil, no estas obligada a cuidar los árboles y las ballenas como en un planeta de verdad.

Pero la chica no estaba convencida y en cambio miró el paisaje por la ventana. —Puede ser una simulación. —dijo. —Pero es el mundo en el que vivimos y debemos protegerlo. ¿Acaso no sabías que los jugadores tenemos el completo control sobre el planeta?

Su amiga volvió a suspirar. —Piensas como una druida hasta cuando estás fuera del juego.

Antes de que la joven pudiese responder algo una tercera estudiante se acercó a ellas mostrando una pantalla desplegada desde su pad.

—Miren esto. —dijo señalando la imagen.

Era una captura de pantalla de Calypso que mostraba las montañas y algo de bosque. En la esquina superior izquierda se veía un puntito blanco bastante fuera de foco.

—¿Que se supone que sea eso? —preguntó Silvana.

—En las redes se comenta que varios vieron al avión ese de la NUNS sobrevolando al sur de Jenne.

Paula apartó los ojos de la imagen y miró a Silvana. —¿Ese no es el lugar donde vas a entrenar tus habilidades de Druida? —preguntó.

—Creo… creo que si. —respondió confundida.

—Se supone que es un Veedor de los militares. —dijo la chica recien llegada. —Nadie sabe quien es el piloto de ese avión o que función cumple dando vueltas por el cielo del planeta.

Silvana estuvo a punto de decir algo pero un cuarto estudiante se acercó al grupo. —Si ese avión solo estuviera dando vueltas por ahí, eso no molestaria a nadie. —dijo el chico señalando el puntito blanco. —Pero aparentemente ayer mató a un jugador en esa zona.

—¿Ma-Masao? —exclamó Paula sonrojándose. —¡No-no te vi llegar!

Masao era uno de los chicos más apuestos de la clase de Silvana y raramente se acercaba a hablar con ellas… salvo claro, cuando intentaba reclutarlas (Sin demasiado éxito hasta entonces) para su propia división de jugadores en El Imperio.

—Tu vas siempre a entrenar a ese bosque ¿Verdad Silvana? —preguntó el atractivo joven

mirando a la chica. —¿Pudiste ver algo?

A Silvana no le gustaba la actitud de ese chico y sus tácticas de reclutamiento. Casi todas las chicas que habían entrado al Imperio de su clase lo habían hecho convencidas por Masao y sus dulces palabras. —Estuve en el bosque toda la tarde. —dijo visiblemente molesta apartando la vista de los ojos verdes del joven. —No vi nada.

El chico asintió en silencio y sacó su propio Pad de uno de sus bolsillos. —Que lástima. Un testimonio directo seria algo mas interesante que los simples rumores que circulan por las redes sociales… sin embargo han aparecido cosas interesantes, esta es una reconstrucción digital que alguien hizo utilizando varias capturas diferentes de pantalla de gente que vio al avión ese.

La imagen que apareció en el pantalla del pad de Masao era un rejunte de pixels algo más claros, pero la forma del avión era reconocible, al menos las alas y los dos enormes motores resaltaban contra el cielo azul de Calypso.

Silvana extendió la mano y usando sus dedos índice y pulgar hizo un "zoom" a la imagen en la zona cerca de la cabina, tratando de distinguir la figura del pobre Dante atrapado por la mano del robot..

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —preguntó intrigada Paula.

—Nada nada. —exclamó rápidamente Silvana regresando la imagen a su tamaño original.

Masao volvió a mirar a la chica de la vincha blanca. —Algunos afirmaron que el caza estaba con los brazos desplegados… como si estuviera llevando algo en una de sus manos. —dijo.

—Eso sí que no sería algo raro. —exclamó la otra chica. —Escuché que los militares secuestran jugadores para usarlos en experimentos y luego les borran la memoria.

—Yo escuché que reclutan a los mejores jugadores y se los llevan para entrenarlos en secreto en una base que hay en una de las lunas. —comentó Paula. —Quieren crear Super-Soldados con el cerebro lavado para cumplir las más horribles órdenes sin chistar.

Silvana suspiró agotada. —¿En serio creen en esas tontas leyendas urbanas?

Masao apagó la pantalla del Pad y golpeó la superficie del pupitre de Paula con el dedo. —Detrás de todas esas leyendas puede haber algo de verdad… se han visto luces en ciertas partes del cielo de Calypso en las noches más oscuras sin las lunas y algunos dicen que eran explosiones, como si hubiese un combate en la órbita del planeta. Eso solo pueden ser actividades militares, aunque vaya a saber cual es el verdadero motivo.

Para entonces varias chicas se habían unido al grupo atraídas por la presencia de Masao y todas ellas comentaban algo sobre las actividades ilícitas y poco éticas de los militares de la NUNS que, aparentemente, tenían agentes y acaso todo un ejército de robots listos para atacar y reprimir cualquier foco de disidencia en el videojuego. Silvia tuvo suficiente con aquello y continuó guardando sus libros.

—¿Quieres venir al centro comercial después de la escuela? —preguntó Paula volviéndose hacia su amiga.

Silvana sacudió la cabeza. —Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes y luego prometí que haría un par de sesiones en las catacumbas de la ciudad para recaudar algo de dinero para el Clan.

—Aburridoooo….

La joven se levantó del pupitre y tomó su bolso. —Estoy segura que encontraremos la manera de pasar la crisis. —dijo esperanzada. —Nos vemos mañana.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde. —le respondió su amiga pero ya Silvana había salido del aula a todo correr. Masao la observó en silencio y disculpándose se retiró del grupo dejando a varias de las chicas suspirando.

—¿Desde cuando Masao se interesa en esa chica?

La pregunta sorprendió a Paula quien se dió vuelta y vió que la que preguntaba era la misma chica que había mostrado la imagen del pequeño punto blanco en el paisaje. Antes que pudiera responder otra joven lo hizo por ella. —¿No sabias? Esa chica tiene una Voldoriana Druida en Calypso con Stats casi perfectos… todos los clanes se pelean por tenerla en sus filas pero ella solo se junta con un grupo de perdedores de la ciudad inicial.

—Ya me parecía que un chico tan guapo no podía estar interesado en alguien tan… común. —contestó otra estudiante con actitud altanera. —Solo se interesa en ella por sus puntos de habilidad, que suerte tienen algunas.

Paula apretó los puños pero se contuvo. Quería darle una cachetada a cada una de esas idiotas, pero sabía que en la simulación aquello no era posible. Su golpe solo seria algo visual y ninguna de ellas sentía nada en absoluto; es más, de inmediato su acción violenta sería reportada al maestro más cercano como una violación a las normas de conducta de la escuela.

—Con permiso. —dijo en cambio levantándose del pupitre mientras recogía sus cosas. Se sentía enferma y quería salir de allí de inmediato.

Mientras tanto Silvana, ajena a todo aquello había llegado a la entrada de la escuela.

No estaba permitido conectarse a Calypso desde allí (Salvo algunos casos especiales donde maestros y alumnos realizaban alguna actividad coordinada con los administradores del juego) así que no era algo fuera de lo común ver a los alumnos que, a medida que atravesaban la entrada del establecimiento educativo iban desapareciendo en una explosión de pixels a medida que pasaban de un "universo" al otro.

Silvana era una jugadora que estaba acostumbrada a conectarse desde su propia casa, simplemente por la comodidad de poder estar cerca de su familia al momento de salir del juego.

"Cerca" y "Lejos" era conceptos que, dentro de la Simulación de la Flota 41, carecían completamente de sentido. Silvana abrió su interfaz de navegación y seleccionó su destino de transportación por defecto. De inmediato un halo de luz azul la rodeó e instantáneamente apareció frente a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y entró mientras seleccionaba la opción de cambio de guardarropa desde su interfaz por medio de unos simples gestos de la mano. Su uniforme de secundaria desapareció en una nube de luz y fué reemplazado por su ropa de entrecasa, una remera y unos pantalones cortos y pantuflas rosas. De la vincha que sujetaba su cabello salieron dos orejas de gato del mismo color de su pelo.

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamó hacia el comedor, donde distinguió la figura de su padre sentado frente a la mesa. —¿Y Mamá?

El hombre depositó el Pad sobre la mesa. —Está en medio de un Raid con unos amigos, creo que tiene para una hora más en Calypso. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?

—Sin novedades. —respondió la joven. —Ahora voy a estudiar para los exámenes y luego voy a entrar a levelear un poco.

—Te avisaré una hora antes de que esté lista la cena. —informó su padre. —Asi tendras tiempo de terminar con lo que estés haciendo

—Okey.

Silvana subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez dentro se sentó frente a su escritorio y tras seleccionar en su interfaz de usuario algo de música suave para estudiar, se concentró en los problemas de trigonometría que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban.

Mientras tanto la tarde avanzaba en Ciudad 41 y el cielo estaba adquiriendo tonos rosados mientras los últimos estudiantes y empleados se teletransportaban a sus casas. Al no existir tránsito en las calles la ciudad era extremadamente silenciosa y el sonido del viento y los pájaros podía escucharse prácticamente desde cualquier sitio. Solo las aglomeraciones de gente en los centros comerciales, cines y lugares de recreación podían sentirse como una verdadera metrópoli.

Era la hora en la que la mayoría de los Colonos de la Flota 41 entraban a Calypso y mientras la actividad decrecía en la ciudad simulada, en el mundo de fantasía comenzaban a tejerse las acciones que derivarian en nuevas guerras, tratados y traiciones.

Los ClanHalls se llenaban de aventureros, los hechizos y pociones eran preparados y las partys armadas. Todo el mundo se preparaba para una nueva noche de aventuras, con la esperanza de convertirse de una u otra forma en los heroes que marcaran el destino de aquel mundo simulado.

Calypso era un juego que se tomaba muy en serio, al menos por quienes dedicaban la mayor parte de sus vidas a dominar los secretos de la intrincada simulación del reino de fantasía.

Pero dejemos de lado (por un momento al menos) la geopolítica de Calypso y volvamos a Silvana, quien cerró su libro de ejercicios y contempló el atardecer desde su ventana medio abierta. Las cortinas se movían suavemente por la brisa mientras la luz teñía de tonos rosado su habitación.

—Me pregunto si Dante estará bien. —dijo mirando el poster de Calypso donde aparecia un poderoso guerrero blandiendo una enorme espada mientras las llamas de un enorme dragón negro rugian alrededor del héroe.

Sin esperar una respuesta se puso de pie y deteniéndose en el medio de la habitación invocó su interfaz de usuario para entrar al juego.

Apareció en su habitación del piso superior del ClanHall, en el mismo sitio en el que se había deslogueado la noche anterior. No vió a Mirna por ningún lado y a juzgar por lo tarde que era, seguramente los demás ya habían comenzado a recorrer las catacumbas de la ciudad en busca de monstruos que derrotar.

Sin perder un momento más salió de la habitación y descendió las escaleras hasta el salón principal. Lo encontró desierto aunque la chimenea aún estaba encendida. Se dirigió entonces hacia las barracas, donde los aventureros se preparaban antes de salir a sus misiones de entrenamiento.

Mirna estaba allí, así como Alex y Matilda. La arquera Voldoriana agitó las orejas en cuanto escuchó los pasos de su amiga en el pasillo y fué la primera en recibirla junto a la puerta.

—Hola Mirna… hola chicos, perdon por llegar tarde. —se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia. —Estuve estudiando un poco para los exámenes.

—Tonta, no tienes que disculparte. —la recriminó la espadachin de Windermere. —Tu prioridad es el estudio, no este maldito juego.

La joven miró a su alrededor. —¿Los demás ya están en las catacumbas? —preguntó.

Alex y Matilda se miraron un momento. —Walter armó una party algo más temprano y ya deben estar bien dentro del laberinto, en donde están los monstruos con mejor "loot" —dijo. —Nosotros no éramos suficientes para armar una segunda Party.

Las orejas de Silvana se bajaron en respuesta al cambio de su estado de ánimo. —No me digan que…

—Cuatro. —dijo Matilda levantando la mano con los dedos en alto indicando la cantidad de miembros que habían abandonado el Clan. —Los dos hermanos mestizos, el chico del perro y una pícara humana.

—Oh no. —exclamó la joven.

—Esta bien.—dijo Alex envainando su espada recién afilada. —No se preocupen, reclutaremos nuevos miembros…. esto es solo un problema temporal.

Por la forma en que la espadachin miró al joven, Silvana supo que pensaba exactamente lo contrario.

—¿Nya? —exclamó Mirna apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Silvana.

La joven acarició la cabeza de su amiga. —No te preocupes Mirna, todo va a estar bien. Estoy segura que se unirán más jugadores y podremos tener más amigos en el Clan.

—Será mejor que te prepares, Silvana. —dijo Matilda señalando hacia uno de los arcones donde se guardaban el equipo de los aventureros. —Rita terminó de reparar tus ropas y están listas en aquel cofre.

—Enseguida. —exclamó la joven mientras se apartaba de la joven chica gato. —Espérame un momento Mirna.

—¡Nya!

Silvana tomó sus ropas de aventura y comprobó que las reparaciones hechas por la joven humana incluso habían dado a su túnica una bonificación de durabilidad extra. Utilizando el inventario recogió también su báculo de druida y comprobó el nivel de carga máxima en el panel de información del arma. Como lo sospechaba estaba completamente lleno, de hecho rara vez se descargaba en más de la mitad de su capacidad.

—Estoy lista. —exclamó una vez que todas sus ropas estuvieron equipadas en el inventario y en su hoja de personaje.

Alex la observó y asintió en silencio. —Bien, con nosotros cuatro bastará para limpiar los primeros cinco niveles, cuando lleguemos al fin del quinto evaluaremos nuestras reservas y salud para decidir si continuamos adelante o no. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Me parece un buen plan. —respondió Matilda. —Aunque me preocupa un poco Silvana… no hay muchas plantas allá abajo y es posible que su magia se agote demasiado pronto.

—Llevaré una ración de cristales extra por las dudas. —dijo Alex palpandose uno de los numerosos bolsillos de su armadura de cuero endurecido. —Con eso bastará… espero.

La party de cuatro jugadores abandonó el ClanHall y se adentró en la calle, ahora casi desierta, en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Pasaron con las cabezas bajas ante el silencioso edificio en donde otrora los gloriosos Caballeros Escarlata dominaran el vecindario con el sonido de sus risas y gritos cada vez que se reunían en el enorme salón de fiestas a homenajear una victoria en el campo de batalla.

Pronto llegaron a la muralla que daba acceso al centro de la ciudad y vieron que la barrera estaba levantada. A esa hora eran muchos los aventureros que se dirigian a los diferentes destinos en los alrededores de la ciudad y el tráfico era demasiado denso como para que los guardias del Imperio revisaran uno por uno a los jugadores.

El mercado bullía de actividad y el grupo de amigos pronto se vió rodeado de jugadores y NPC's que vendian a gritos su mercancía.

—Esto no me gusta nada. —dijo Matilda. —miren esos precios.

—Un diez por ciento más caros que ayer. —dijo el líder de la party. —Los nuevos impuestos del Imperio ya han impactado en la economía de la ciudad.

Silvana observó un pequeño puesto montado sobre un carro en donde un mercader Windermeriano vendia pociones de curación. —Esos precios están muy fuera del alcance de un jugador que recién comience el juego. —razonó.

Alex ya había hecho los cálculos en su cabeza. —Se requiere derrotar a unos veinte monstruos de nivel cinco en promedio para comprar una sola poción de esas. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Alguien que recién comienza con un personaje de nivel uno no podría costear una de esas pociones hasta no ser, por lo menos, nivel siete u ocho.

Recorrieron varios puestos y el mismo escenario se repetía no solo con las diferentes pociones, armas, armaduras y todo ítem que pudiera equiparse o usarse en un personaje.

Todo lo que podía comerciarse había aumentado su precio base entre un diez y un veinte por ciento.

—Esto es un desastre. —dijo Alex. —Con un escenario como este, a un nuevo jugador no le queda otro remedio que ingresar a un Clan lo más pronto posible o no podrá costear el costo de sus aventuras.

Matilda asintió. —Apenas otra forma de presión más por parte de los del Imperio. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Es que acaso los administradores no van a hacer nada?

—No, no pueden hacer nada. —contestó el joven. —La autorregulación de la economía es parte del núcleo del juego. Cualquier intento por manipular artificialmente iría contra el compromiso que el desarrollador tomó con los jugadores.

—Tss. —exclamó la espadachin. —Al menos da consuelo saber que no quedan muchos nuevos jugadores por ingresar a Calypso… ¿Cuanto queda para que se inicie el FOLD de largo alcance? ¿Una semana?

—Diez días. —respondió Alex. —Una vez que todos los tripulantes de la Macross 41 entren a las vainas no habrá nuevos jugadores en el juego…

—Eso significa que tenemos que reclutar gente ahora o nunca. —exclamó Silvana mientras Mirna asentía con la cabeza. —Es nuestra última oportunidad.

—Buena suerte con eso. —suspiró Matilda. —Los el Imperio ya están "Campeando" el respawn de los novatos.

En efecto, sobre la explanada donde estaba ubicado el templo principal se encontraban los pedestales en los que los nuevos jugadores eran teletransportados al entrar al nuevo mundo. Una multitud de guardas y aventureros de alto nivel se encontraba alrededor de cada una de las plataformas y recibia amable pero insistentemente los recién llegados con la esperanza de reclutarlos de inmediato.

Algunos de los recién llegados intentaban alejarse de los insistentes reclutadores, pero eran seguidos por toda la ciudad mientras no cesaban de "aconsejar" y "advertir" al novato sobre los peligros de salir solo de la ciudad.

—Me dan asco. —dijo Matilda al ver como un grupo de cinco guerreros completamente armados y acorazados acosaba a una joven recién llegada, armada solo con un simple bastón de madera.

Silvana se asomó a la multitud para ver aquello y de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

—¡Les dije que no necesito cambiar de Cla…! —gritó volviéndose hacia quien pensaba era otro matón del Imperio que quería reclutarla a la fuerza, pero de pronto se encontró con un rostro relativamente familiar.

—¿Silvana? ¿Realmente eres tu? —preguntó Dante asomando la cabeza entre dos guardias de coraza completa que lo tenían rodeado.

—¿Dante?

El joven se agachó y pasó por entre las piernas del guardia que tenía delante.—Permiso. —dijo escurriendose.

—Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! —exclamó uno de los guardias pero uno de sus compañeros lo sujetó del hombro. —Déjalo, es solo un guerrero humano, tenemos muchos de esos ya. —dijo despectivamente.

Silvana condujo al joven hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos quienes se sorprendieron al ver al recién llegado. Mirna paró sus orejas y observó con curiosidad al desconocido, casi como si lo olfateara.

—Les presento a Dante. —dijo deteniéndose frente al grupo. —Creo que acabo de rescatarlo de las garras del Imperio.

El joven hizo una reverencia ante el grupo de aventureros. —Mucho gusto, soy Dante y acabo de entrar al juego, gracias por rescatarme de esos… tipos, creo. —dijo echando una mirada hacia Silvana. —¿Esos eran los del Imperio?

Alex dió un paso al frente y extendió una mano. —Bienvenido a Calypso, Dante. —dijo. —Me llamo Alex y soy el líder de La Orden

Dante estrechó la mano del joven con firmeza. —Gracias. —respondió. —¿Ustedes son los amigos de Silvana?

—Veo que ya conoces a nuestra Druida. —comentó la Espadachin. —Yo me llamo Matilda y ella es Mirna. —dijo señalando a la otra chica-gato.

—Nyan. —respondió la recién nombrada.

Silvana se adelantó y tomó las manos del joven. —Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi propuesta de hacerte un personaje… ¿Así que eres un guerrero humano?

—Eso parece. —respondió el joven.

—Estábamos a punto de hacer una calabozo para juntar oro e items… podrías venir con nosotros para subir de nivel rápidamente. —exclamó la joven Druida. —¿Qué te parece, Alex?

El joven de anteojos miró a Dante pensativo. —Creo que primero debería hacer el tutorial del juego y familiarizarse con la interfaz y todo eso… llevarlo con nosotros podría ser peligroso.

—¿Y dejarlo nuevamente a merced de esos idiotas del Imperio? ¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Matilda. —Creo que este chico nos ha caído literalmente del cielo y deberíamos ayudarlo a conocer el juego.

—Bien, antes de decidir algo, dejame agregarte como amigo. —dijo Silvana abriendo su interfaz. Dante hizo lo mismo y la petición llegó de inmediato.

—Tilda la opción de compartir contactos. —explicó la chica-gato. —Asi podrás ver a todos en el mapa.

Dante obedeció las instrucciones de la joven y de inmediato su lista de contactos se agrandó hasta tener una docena de nombres.

—Ahora acepta la invitación a nuestra Party.

Otra vez el chico obedeció y de repente la información que se desplegaba sobre la cabeza de sus cuatro nuevos amigos se expandió ante sus ojos.

—¿Pero que rayos…? —exclamó Matilda al ver la información de Dante. —¿Por que tienes un solo punto de vida?

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —Supongo que ya habré hecho algo mal. —reconoció. —Este juego parece muy complicado.

Alex y Matilda se miraron confundidos. —Ok no importa. —respondió el joven de anteojos. —Silvana… ve con Dante al templo y usen la fuente bautismal de la entrada para que recupere todos sus puntos de vida, no podemos gastar una poción ahora.

—Comprendo. —respondió la joven. —Ven conmigo Dante.

—¿Nyan? —exclamó la chica gato mirando preocupada a su amiga.

—Volveré pronto. —dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de la joven. —Espérame aquí con los demás. ¿De acuerdo?

—Nya.

Los dos jóvenes partieron en dirección al templo confiados en que no serían molestados por los acosadores del Imperio ahora que estaban en una Party. En efecto nadie los molestó y pronto llegaron a la explanada donde el enorme edificio de piedra estilo gótico dominaba la plaza de la ciudad.

Una pequeña multitud se había congregado en la entrada del templo, en su mayoría aventureros sin Clan que acababan de llegar de un raid y buscaban curación rápida y gratuita, ya sea para recuperar sus puntos de vida o para eliminar alguna enfermedad o maldición obtenidas durante su caza de monstruos.

Como Jenne era una ciudad pequeña, el templo local solo contaba con una pila bautismal donde curarse y una fila se había formado frente a ella. Dante y Silvana se colocaron al final y esperaron su turno pacientemente.

—Silvana.

—¿Que sucede Dante?

El joven miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se inclinó sobre la joven. —Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante… ¿Le haz contado a alguien lo que sucedió ayer? —preguntó.

La joven se turbó un poco por la cercanía del chico pero sacudió la cabeza. —N-no. —dijo. —Solo le comenté a Minra que te había conocido en el bosque, pero no le conté lo del gigante o lo del avión…

Dante suspiró aliviado. —Gracias a Dios. —exclamó.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

El chico sacudió la cabeza. —Mi jefe me mataria si supiera que ya empezaron a correr rumores sobre lo que pasó ayer.

Silvana estuvo tentada de decirle que en efecto, los rumores ya habían empezado a circular, pero al menos ella no había tenido nada que ver con eso.

Dante se inclinó aún más sobre la joven y Silvana se sonrojó por completo. —Necesito que me guardes el secreto por ahora. —dijo en un susurro. —Se supone que tengo que participar de Calypso como un jugador más sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Bueno, al menos en esa parte Dante ya había empezado a fallar. Pensó la joven. —No-no es necesario que me hables al oído. —dijo retrocediendo un paso. —Estamos en un chat privado, nadie puede oírnos.

Dante se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. —Rayos… perdona Silvana… no fue mi intención…

La joven se rió de aquello. —No te preocupes Dante… te entiendo.

Para entonces había llegado su turno y el joven colocó sus manos en la fuente que se ergui junto al altar de ceremonias. En cuanto tocó el agua transparente un resplandor dorado lo envolvió y su barra de vida volvió a llenarse de inmediato.

—¿Ese era todo el daño que recibiste ayer? —preguntó la joven.

—No, esto me la causó un martillo de guerra. —respondió el joven bajando del altar.

—¿Un martillo…?

Dante se encogió de hombros. —¿Te comenté que tengo un Jefe terrible?

Silvana meditó aquello unos segundos. —¿Entonces trabajas para los militares? —preguntó con cautela.

—No. —respondió secamente el jóven. —Aunque indirectamente debo tratar con ellos… bueno, con al menos UNO de ellos.

La joven recordó la actitud de la piloto de la NUNS que había tomado a Dante de forma tan violenta durante su encuentro. —¿Esa piloto…?

—Ah, la teniente O'Higgins… ella es una buena persona, solo tuvimos un pequeño malentendido al conocernos, eso es todo… eso si, te pido por favor que no hablemos mas del tema, tengo miedo que mi Jefe vuelva a golpearme.

Silvana se inclinó ante el joven. —Te prometo que no te incomodaré más con mis preguntas. —dijo. —Pero… me alegra que no te haya pasado nada. —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Silvana, yo también me alegro que las cosas hayan podido salir bien ayer… supongo que el destino de alguna forma nos juntó en aquella pradera.

Cuando dejaron la explanada del templo se dirigieron de inmediato hacia donde Alex y los demás los esperaban junto a una de las enormes portales de teletransportación.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Matilda al ver llegar a ambos.

—Listos. —respondió Silvana mientras Minra se ponía inmediatamente entre ella y Dante.

El líder de la party miró a Dante un segundo y luego se volvió hacia los demás. —Hagan una última revisión para estar seguros de no olvidarse nada. Equipo y consumibles son prioridad, pergaminos y runas son opcionales.

Dante se aseguró que la comunicación entre él y Silvana era privada antes de hablar. —Es un buen líder. —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la Druida. —Se nota que sabe lo que hace.

La joven asintió entusiasmada.

—Todo parece estar en orden. —confirmó la espadachin al ver que todos estaban preparados.

—Bien, iniciaré la teleportación para todos juntos. —avisó el joven de anteojos mientras se acercaba a la superficie líquida del artefacto con una runa brillante en la mano. ¿Listos? ¡Va!

Cuando la luz se apagó Dante vió que estaban en una enorme caverna. Lo primero que sintió fué el sonido de una corriente de agua a su izquierda y al mirar hacia allí vió la cascada de agua que se precipitaba desde lo alto hacia un abismo oscuro. —¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto.

Alex descubrió una linterna y todos pudieron ver mejor. —Estamos debajo de la ciudad—respondió. —Jenne está construida sobre las ruinas de una antigua ciudadela abandonada hace muchos miles de años.

Diciendo esto el líder levantó la linterna y dirigió el haz de luz hacia la oscuridad delante de ellos. Un enorme arco de piedra medio derrumbado apareció entre las sombras. —Más adelante hay algo más de luz, solo el túnel de acceso es así de oscuro.

—Yo iré delante. —dijo Matilda. —Mirna, Silvana y Dante vayan en el medio, Alex cerrará la marcha.

El joven guerrero miró la oscuridad. —¿Hay peligro en esta zona? —preguntó.

—Solo si te caes por el abismo. —respondió Silvana. —Por eso será mejor que vayas en el centro con nosotras.

Alex asintió. —Cuando atravesamos terreno peligroso adoptamos un tipo de formación que nos permita protegernos mutuamente en caso de una emboscada. Aquí no hay peligro pero nos viene bien practicar las diferentes formaciones.

—Nyan! —exclamó Mirna.

Avanzaron por el túnel y tras pasar por debajo de lo que quedaba del arco de piedra el camino se angostó tanto que, en un momento, tuvieron que caminar lentamente y en fila por un angosto puente de piedra que cruzaba el abismo en donde se precipitaban las aguas provenientes de la superficie. Tras penetrar a un nuevo túnel y dar un par de vueltas, siempre con la impresión de estar descendiendo continuamente, llegaron a una zona más abierta, una caverna mayor en donde pronto distinguieron las luces de varias hogueras.

—Esta es la última zona segura antes de entrar a las catacumbas. —explicó Alex señalando las ruinas que se alzaban al fondo de la enorme caverna. —Algunos jugadores "hardcore" suelen acampar aquí durante dias para levelear rápidamente sus personajes sin abandonar la zona.

Vieron unos cuatro grupos de aventureros que habían montado improvisados campamentos alrededor de las fogatas. A Dante la llamó la atención uno de ellos, donde parecía haber varios heridos.

—¿Rita? —exclamó Matilda corriendo hacia la hoguera. —¿Que paso? ¿Están todos bien?

Todos corrieron tras la Windermeriana y pronto llegaron junto a la hoguera. Había cinco jugadores allí y todos estaban heridos en mayor o menor grado. Salvo en el caso de uno solo de ellos, todos mostraban barras de vida casi completamente agotadas. La joven a quien Matilda había llamado Rita estaba vendando la cabeza de un enorme guerrero cuya coraza estaba resquebrajada en varias partes.

El guerrero levantó la vista y vió llegar al joven de cabellos blancos y lentes. —Alex. —dijo. —Que bueno que por fin llegaste.

Silvana llegó corriendo y de inmediato desplegó su báculo de madera. Una luz azul brilló en la gema engarzada en el extremo del mismo y runas brillantes danzaron alrededor de la Druida.

—¡Curación! —exclamó.

Los cinco aventureros brillaron por un momento y sus barras de vida se llenaron hasta casi la mitad, recuperando un poco del tono verde característico.

—Gracias Silvana. —exclamó la humana llamada Rita, —Ya me estaba quedando sin vendajes.

Alex se acercó a la hoguera y se inclinó junto al guerrero. —¿Que sucedió allá dentro, Walter? —preguntó.

Pero el guerrero no respondió y solo le echó una mirada a Dante. —¿Quien es el? —preguntó poniéndose en guardia.

—Es Dante, es su primer dia en Calypso. —respondió Matilda. —Lo reclutó Silvana o eso creo. —agregó.

El grandulón esbozó una sonrisa. —Espero que no se lleve una mala impresión al vernos así, todos rotos. —dijo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Silvana. —¿Fueron demasiado abajo…?

Rita sacudió la cabeza. —No… todo lo contrario. —dijo. —Tuvimos que escapar del nivel doce.

Alex y Matilda se miraron confundidos. —¿Nivel Doce?

Dos de los miembros de la Party de Walter eran magos. Uno de ellos señaló la entrada a la catacumba. —Nos quedamos sin maná en medio de una de las salas y tuvimos que retirarnos mientras nos atacaban sin parar. Si no fuera por la Constitución de Walter que aguantó todo el daño sin recibir curación de respaldo, no hubiésemos podido salir con vida de allí.

Alex frunció el entrecejo. —¿Sin maná? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No llevaron los suministros de respaldo como…?

Como respuesta, el quinto miembro del grupo de Walter, un asesino humano que estaba envuelto en una raída túnica negra, arrojó varios frasquitos de cristal vacíos al piso. —Los usamos todos antes de terminar la décima sala. —respondió.

—Imposible. —exclamó Matilda. —No hay enemigos tan poderosos antes del nivel diez y ustedes son lo suficientemente fuertes como para…

—Los enemigos no fueron el problema. —dijo Rita. —Son los cristales.

—¿Los cristales?

La humana se incorporó y se acercó al joven de anteojos. —Te lo mostraré, agregame a tu party.

Alex accedió a su interfaz y con unos movimientos de la mano agregó a la joven humana al grupo. Todos pudieron ver que su barra de maná estaba completamente agotada.

—Dame un cristal. —dijo.

Matilda extrajo un frasquito de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se lo pasó a la joven. Dante abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que había dentro del frasco. —¿Eso es…?

—Un Cuarzo Fold, claro. —dijo Alex. —Se usan para recargar el maná durante las batallas.

Rita tomó el frasquito y lo destapó, luego tragó el pequeño cristal como si fuera un caramelo de fresa ante las miradas curiosas de todos.

—Miren mi barra de Maná. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Para sorpresa de todos (Menos de Dante que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando) la barra azul que indicaba los puntos de maná disponibles para el jugador comenzó a llenarse lentamente, sin embargo el ritmo comenzó a decrecer significativamente y se detuvo por completo antes siquiera de llegar a la mitad.

—Im-imposible. —exclamó Alex poniéndose de pié. —Cada uno de esos cristales tiene que llenar en su totalidad una barra completamente vacía. ¿Que rayos…?

Rita arrojó el frasquito al piso y lo pisó violentamente, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. —No lo comprendo. —dijo con visible frustración. —Yo misma refiné esos cristales, es imposible que solo recarguen una fracción tan pequeña del total.

—A todos nos pasó exactamente igual. —aseguró uno de los magos. —Tuve que usar tres cristales enteros para llenar una sola barra de maná.

Silvana y Mirna se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Matilda se rasco la cabeza. —¿No estarán bajo los efectos de «Maná Burn»? —preguntó. —¿O algún tipo de maldición?

—Definitivamente no es «Maná Burn» —aseguró el guerrero. —Ese "Debuff" solo afecta la cantidad de puntos de maná que se que usan al lanzar un hechizo.

—Tiene razón. —agregó Alex. —Esto es un efecto que se manifiesta sin necesidad de lanzar un hechizo, pero tampoco podemos descartar algún tipo de maldición.

El joven de anteojos se puso de pié y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del gigante mientras cerraba los ojos. —¡Identificar Maldición! —exclamó.

Hubo un pequeño resplandor dorado en la palma de su mano y luego nada. Alex suspiró mientras abría los ojos. —Si es una maldición, definitivamente es de algún tipo que no puedo identificar.

—Tendremos que ir al templo. —dijo el enorme guerrero. —Los NPC's podrán limpiar cualquier cosa que tengamos con sus bendiciones de purificación.

Matilda suspiró. —Adios a nuestra super eficiente recolección de recursos usando dos Partys simultáneamente. —dijo.

—No hay alternativa. —respondió Alex. —Nosotros entraremos ahora y será mejor que ustedes vuelvan a Jenne y se purifiquen en el templo, aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Los magos y el asesino asintieron pero Rita sacudió la cabeza. —Yo iré con ustedes al menos… sería una tontería desperdiciar ese cristal que acabo de gastar en mi, además mi equipo está en bastante buen estado y puedo luchar todavía. —dijo mostrando una ballesta en su mano derecha.

El guerrero Ragnariano se puso de pie con dificultad y se apoyó en su enorme hacha de batalla. —De acuerdo. —dijo. —Nos retiramos por ahora.

—¿Pudieron… pudieron juntar algo? —preguntó Alex.

Walter activó la opción de intercambio en su interfaz y traslado su botín al inventario de su líder. —Once monedas. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. —respondió el joven con una sonrisa. —Gracias por arriesgar tu trasero por todos nosotros, eres un verdadero amigo, te has ganado un descanso… y ustedes también. —agregó volviéndose hacia los demás aventureros. —Descansen ahora y les prometo llegar hasta el fondo de esto… eventualmente.

El asesino se bajó la capucha y todos vieron que tenía la piel negra como el carbón. —Iré a recorrer las tabernas a ver si hay rumores sobre esto en otros grupos. —dijo con voz grave y profunda.

—Gracias, Dirk. —contestó Matilda. —Cualquier información que podamos obtener para evitar este Debuff en el futuro será de gran importancia.

Mientras el grupo se despedía, Dante se había sentado a un lado a meditar todo aquello. Se dió cuenta que Duval no bromeaba en cuanto habló de la complejidad de Calypso.

El golpe de martillo lo había tomado por sorpresa y la sensación de dolor, aunque increíblemente breve, fué terrible. Ciertamente era una sensación que esperaba no experimentar demasiado seguido.

Cuando se incorporó con dificultad tras caer detrás del puesto del operador de radar quedó perplejo al ver a sus atacantes.

—¿Quien diablos…?

Un enorme guerrero peludo, vestido con lo que parecía un atuendo de gladiador se erguía frente a él y su cabeza llegaba justo a tocar el techo del puente de mando de la Macross. Detrás de él, una voluptuosa Amazona de cabellos dorados vestida con una coraza lo miraba de forma divertida mientras pasaba el dedo por el filo de una enorme hacha. —¿Puedo golpearlo yo ahora? —dijo la desconocida lamiéndose los labios.

—Ya veremos. —respondió el guerrero. —¿Que diablos hace usted aquí, Joyner?

—Di.. ¿Director Duval?

—No, soy Conan el Bárbaro. —contestó el enorme sujeto haciendo una mueca. —Claro que soy yo.

—Y yo soy Willy, así que deja de mirarme las tetas. —respondió la joven amazona tomando asiento en una de las terminales.

La Teniente O'Higgins observaba la escena en silencio mientras los dos recién llegados dejaban sus armas a un costado y se acomodaban en los puestos de control de la nave.

—Lo-lo siento mucho. —exclamó Dante haciendo una reverencia. —No sabía que…

—Déjate de excusas, lo hecho hecho está. —respondió Duval. —Al menos no haz hecho algo tan estúpido como disparar las armas de la Macross… si hubieras hecho semejante idiotez te hubiera despedido de inmediato.

—¿El cañón principal es operacional? —preguntó sorprendido el joven.

—Así que realmente pensaste en usarlo. —dijo Willy con una sonrisa.

—TODO en la Macross es operacional. —respondió el Director mirando fijamente al joven. —Así que no vuelvas a tocar NADA de esta nave sin nuestro permiso. ¿Está claro?

—Si Señor. —respondió de inmediato Dante.

Duval asintió y se volvió hacia la joven piloto. —Me alegro al menos que ustedes dos se lleven mejor. —dijo. —Teniente… necesito que lleve al Señor Joyner hasta el territorio de Jenne para que pueda ingresar al juego de forma oficial.

—Entendido. —respondió Karina. —Prepararé una nave en el hangar Cinco del Prometheus en treinta minutos. Partiremos a las Mil Ochocientas Horas del tiempo estándar de Macross 41.

—Ahí estaré. —respondió Dante.

La joven hizo un saludo militar y salió del puente de mando no sin antes recoger su casco de donde lo había dejado previamente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Willy se volvió de inmediato hacia Dante. —Oye oye oye… ¿Hiciste que volara en mil pedazos allá fuera y sin embargo ahora son amigos? ¿Me quieres explicar como mierda lo haces?

Dante se encogió de hombros. —Ni yo lo entiendo todavia. —dijo. —Pero… ¿Ella siempre hace ejercicios en este lugar?

—Willy programó eso. —respondió Duval. —La teniente solía quedarse todo el dia en el hangar del Prometheus en la cabina de su avión, así que pensamos que incorporar una simulación a su rutina diaria la ayudaría a pasar mejor su tiempo con nosotros cuando necesitaramos venir a Calypso..

El joven miró la pantalla del radar. —Es buena. —dijo. —Aunque algo impulsiva.

—Si hubiera seguido tu vector de escape podría haber ganado ese ejercicio. —dijo la joven Amazona mientras miraba el registro de la estación de radar que Dante había escrito. —Sus habilidades de combate son buenas, pero no es de las pilotos que miran más allá del alcance de sus armas, casi siempre la derriban con un disparo certero de láser desde distancias superiores a los dos kilómetros.

—Un RIO sentado en la misma cabina solucionaría su problema. —aseguró Dante. —Solo necesita un par de ojos extra que cuiden su espalda.

Duval golpeó la consola frente a su terminal y todo el puente de mando pareció temblar bajo el poder de su puño. —Se supone que tu tienes que resolver NUESTROS problemas y no los de la Teniente O'Higgins. —lo recriminó el Director.

—Con gusto lo haré… en cuanto sepa de qué se trata todo esto. —dijo el joven con un gesto de impotencia.

—Lo averiguarás una vez que estés en el juego. —aseguró el hombretón.

El joven estratega se rascó la cabeza. —¿Algun consejo, Señor?

—Trata de pasar desapercibido allá abajo, Joyner. —dijo la Amazona guiñando un ojo.

—Y por el amor de Dios… no digas una sola palabra de nosotros o lo que vistes aqui. —lo amenazó Duval. —Nadie debe saber que eres un empleado de Alpha Corporation cuando estés entre los jugadores. ¿Entendido?

—¿Y ese abogado que nos visitó esta mañana? —preguntó intrigado el joven.

—Malkovich no irá a Jenne. —respondió Willy. —Y a menos que te vea directo a la cara, no creo que pueda reconocerte, en todo caso cuando tengas algo de dinero encima comprate un sombrero y una bandana o algo asi… asi nadie se fijará en tu rostro.

—De acuerdo. —dijo el joven. —Entonces jugaré en Calypso y trataré de aprender todo lo que pueda del juego y su funcionamiento.

Duval se rió. —Ni en diez años podrías aprender todo sobre Calypso. —aseguró. —La simulación del UniEngine es más profunda de lo que te imaginas, pero espero que lo descubras por tus propios medios.

—Así lo haré Señor,

—Bien, diviértete mientras puedas. —dijo el guerrero. —Ahora vete de una buena vez.

Dante hizo un ademán de irse pero lo pensó de nuevo y se volvió hacia el Director. —Señor… .¿Me permite hacerle una última pregunta?

—Dime.

—¿Cómo hizo para pasar por esa puerta minúscula? —preguntó Dante señalando la puerta de entrada al puente.

—Magia. —respondió Duval con una sonrisa.

Dante salió del puente y tras tomar el ascensor hasta la planta baja se dirigió hacia los vehículos aparcados cerca de donde partía la vía de acceso principal de toda la nave. El camino estaba bien señalizado y tardó sólo diez minutos en llegar al Prometheus.

El hangar seguía igual de desierto que el dia anterior, pero un par de luces brillantes al final del mismo delataban la presencia de la joven en uno de los puestos de rearme.

El joven dirigió su vehículo hacia allí y descubrió con asombro que Karina estaba poniendo a punto un VF-1D, la versión de entrenamiento avanzado del famoso caza transformable de la Primera Guerra Espacial.

En el momento en que Dante frenó junto al avión, Karina estaba usando una grúa remota para instalar el sistema FastPack con los Boosters necesarios para vuelo espacial. El enorme par de impulsores descendió lentamente sobre el fuselaje y quedó sujeto magnéticamente con un sonoro ¡CLACK! que hizo eco por todo el hangar.

—¿Vamos a ir con ese? —preguntó Dante bajando de un salto del transporte.

—Ya no eres más un avatar inmortal. —respondió Karina dejando a un lado el control de la grúa. —Si te saco al espacio en el puño de mi VF-4 vas a morir en cuestión de segundos.

—Siento haber hecho que destruyeran tu avión. —se disculpó mirando la brillante pintura anaranjada del Caza Variable de Entrenamiento.

—¿Destruido? No sea tonto Joyner, son solo datos en la simulación… allí está, en la bahía doce si no me crees.

El joven miró en la dirección que indicaba la teniente y vió el VF-4 con la cabina abierta tal y como había estado el día anterior.

—Oh.

—Será mejor que vayas subiendo. —dijo mientras tomaba una de las escalerillas de un carretón. —Se está haciendo tarde.

La joven colocó la escalera justo debajo del asiento del copiloto y la aseguró en los encastres del fuselaje. —Sube. —ordenó.

Dante subió por la escalerilla y se sentó en el borde de la cabina mientras miraba asombrado la enorme pantalla donde se replicaban los mismos controles que en el puesto del piloto en el frente, tal era la función de aquella nave de entrenamiento.

—No toques nada. —le advirtió la Teniente O'Higgins mientras desenganchaba la escalerilla. —Y quitate la espada de tu espalda o no vas a entrar en el asiento.

—Ok, ok. —la tranquilizó el joven accediendo a su interfaz. Seleccionó la espada de hierro y la guardó en su inventario. —Listo.

Mientras Karina despejaba los alrededores del avión, Dante se sentó en el puesto del copiloto y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. También se colocó el casco de vuelo que estaba enganchado sobre el panel de control encima de la pantalla.

La joven no necesitaba de una escalera para subir a la cabina. Se impulsó usando el cañón de la cabeza del robot que asomaba por debajo del fuselaje como apoyo y de un salto aterrizó en la cabina abierta. Dante se preguntó si la chica sería así de ágil en el mundo real.

La cabina se cerró de inmediato y los sistemas del avión comenzaron a cobrar vida a medida que la Teniente inicializaba los sistemas uno a uno. En cuanto la pantalla frente a Dante se encendió, el rostro de la Amazona apareció proyectado en el mismo. —Aquí Control de Vuelo de Macross. —dijo guiñandole un ojo al joven. —ID asignada y registrada en el sistema.

—¿Cual es nuestro Callsign? —preguntó Dante activando la comunicación de radio en el casco de vuelo.

—VT-102. —respondió Willy. —¿Vas a rolear el papel de RIO de la Teniente O'Higgins al final? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

La joven del asiento delantero no contestó, pero levantó la mano con el dedo pulgar extendido hacia arriba. —Así parece. —respondió Dante captando el gesto. —VT-102 Listo para el rodaje. Solicitamos despegue inmediato con rumbo al Planeta Calypso.

—Plan de vuelo aprobado y pueden rodar por calle central hasta el elevador número tres, contacte nuevamente cuando se encuentren en la cubierta de vuelo.

—Entendido. —respondió Dante. —Rodaje aprobado hasta elevador tres y contactar en cubierta de vuelo. —repitió el joven.

—Readback correcto.

El VF-1D comenzó a moverse lentamente y avanzaron hasta la pista de rodaje que llevaba al frente del enorme hangar. Al llegar al extremo de la misma se desviaron hacia uno de los gigantescos ascensores que podían levantar hasta la cubierta de vuelo incluso a los pesados Destroids que se utilizaron en la Primera guerra Espacial.

El avión se detuvo justo en el centro y las barreras de contención se elevaron a cada lado de la nave. De inmediato la maquinaria se puso en funcionamiento y comenzaron a subir hacia el espacio mientras la enorme compuerta se abría sobre ellos.

El exterior del Prometheus estaba completamente oscuro pero Dante pudo ver la pequeña luz que brillaba en la Torre Principal de la Macross, apenas visible tras la enorme mole de la gigantesca nave.

Una vez que las barreras se bajaron y la plataforma se detuvo, Karina hizo que el caza avanzara por la pista marcada en la cubierta de vuelo del portaaviones hasta una de las catapultas de despegue. Una vez que estuvieron justo encima de la marca, el avión se detuvo.

—Torre de Control, aquí VT-102. —dijo Dante por la radio. —Estamos listos para despegar.

—Despegue aprobado VT-102. —Que tengan buen vuelo.

—Gracias señorita. —respondió el joven haciendo un saludo militar.

El Caza despegó acelerando los enormes motores principales al máximo. Dante sintió la terrible aceleración en su estómago y se vió casi aplastado contra el asiento. —¡Uff! —exclamó.

Salieron disparados a una gran velocidad y pronto la Macross fué un pequeño puntito en los espejos retrovisores a ambos lados de la cabina. En cuanto las fuerzas G se equilibraron, Dante se acomodó nuevamente frente a la pantalla.

—¿Donde aprendiste a ser un Copiloto? —preguntó Karina desde el asiento delantero.—Creía que solo habías ido a una Academia de Oficiales.

—Estuve viajando con pilotos de la NUNS durante casi un año por toda esta parte de la Galaxia. —respondió el joven. —Aprendí muchas cosas viajando en todo tipo de naves.

—Comprendo. —respondió la joven. —Me parece que tus talentos están siendo desperdiciados en un lugar como este.—agregó.

Dante miró hacia la piloto pero apenas podía ver su casco negro pegado al asiento. —Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. —dijo.

—¿De mi?

El Director Duval y Willy reconocieron tus capacidades extraordinarias como piloto de Combate. —aseguró el joven. —Y yo mismo lo ví mientras estuve delante del radar de la Macross.

—Solo sigo órdenes. —respondió la chica. —Me fué asignada esta posición y tengo que cumplir con mi deber.

—En cambio yo fuí arrastrado a este mundo por la desesperación y fatalidad. —reconoció el joven. —No siempre se puede elegir, supongo.

—No. —respondió Karina. —No siempre se puede, prepárate para transferencia orbital.

Dante se acomodó en el asiento y contuvo la respiración en cuanto los dos enormes propulsores montados sobre el VF-1D agregaron una increíble cantidad de impulso a los motores principales. Lentamente la nave comenzó a cambiar de órbita mientras descendía hacia el planeta todavía envuelto en la oscuridad.

—Vector de reentrada confirmado sobre la región del objetivo. —informó la piloto. —iniciando reingreso atmosférico.

El caza comenzó a acercarse a las primeras capas de la atmósfera en cuanto el sol asomó por el horizonte.

El paisaje de Calypso se desplegó con todo un abanico de colores ante los ojos de ambos jóvenes. Las montañas lejanas reflejaban los rayos del sol en sus inmaculados picos cubiertos de nieve y los lejanos mares lanzaron brillos plateados a través de la atmósfera.

Dante miró hacia un lado y vió como alrededor del caza la fricción del aire comenzaba a crear una onda de choque que rápidamente se calentó hasta encenderse al rojo vivo.

—¿Crees que nos vean desde abajo? —preguntó.

—Este vector de aproximación pasa sobre regiones no habitadas. —explicó la joven. —De todas formas apenas seremos como una estrella fugaz a los ojos de un observador en tierra.

Avanzaron a gran velocidad por el cielo del planeta y pronto el sol se movió por el firmamento a medida que atravesaban las diferentes zonas horarias. Volaban a gran altura por sobre las nubes, por lo que era poco lo que podía verse del paisaje.

—Contacta a la torre de control y pide las coordenadas de alguna zona de aterrizaje seguro. —ordenó la joven.

—Entendido. —Torre de Control aquí VT-102.

—Aquí Macross. —respondió la voz femenina de Willy. —¿Que necesita, VT-102?

—¿Puedes darnos las coordenadas de una zona de aterrizaje segura?

—Estoy en eso.—respondió la Amazona. —Hay un pequeño templo en ruinas ubicado en un profundo valle a unas cuantas horas de viaje de Jenne. —nunca va nadie allí y estarán ocultos a las miradas indiscretas por la elevación del terreno circundante.

—Me parece bien. —respondió Karina.

—Enviando las coordenadas por el Datalink. —informó Willy.

La interfaz del panel de vuelo se actualizó con las nuevas coordenadas y un nuevo "Waypoint" apareció en el HUD.

—Coordenadas recibidas, vamos hacia allí. —informó Dante.

—Recibido, buena suerte chicos. —saludó Willy cortando la transmisión.

El caza voló por encima de las nubes hasta las coordenadas recibidas y descendió entre los picos de roca de una pequeña cordillera que servía de división a dos reinos de aquel mundo de fantasía. Al final de la cadena montañosa se erguía un valle profundo que albergaba un oscuro lago de aguas negras como el azabache. En el centro del lago una solitaria isla emergia de las oscuras aguas y los restos de un templo aparecieron entre las brumas.

—Hermoso lugar. —dijo Dante mirando las piedras rotas como dientes enormes. —Con mi buena suerte seguro me come un Dragón apenas baje de tu avión.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Karina maniobrando la nave entre la niebla. —No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

El VF-1D pasó a modo Gerwalk y descendió en un espacio abierto que anteriormente fuese una especie de patio interno de aquel antiguo templo. Las neblinas fueron empujadas por el poderoso escape de los reactores y pronto el paisaje se aclaró un poco alrededor del avión. De inmediato la cabina comenzó a abrirse en cuanto las piernas del caza se posaron en tierra firme.

Dante se quitó el casco y respiró el aire de Calypso. —¿Que se supone que haga ahora? —preguntó.

Karina hizo que el brazo izquierdo del robot se extendiera y abriera la mano cerca del asiento del copiloto. —Sube. —dijo.

Dante se desabrochó el cinturón y tras dejar el casco sobre el asiento se subió a la mano del robot. —Listo.

Con habilidad Karina lo dejó en el suelo y Dante pudo bajar de un salto con seguridad.

—En la interfaz del usuario, vé a donde dice Tutorial. —explicó la joven mientras volvía a retraer el brazo.

—Entendido. —respondió Dante mientras navegaba por las opciones de su interfaz de juego.

—Hay un botón que dice "Reiniciar". Cuando lo actives, tu personaje será teletransportado a la ciudad de Jenne, donde aparecen todos los jugadores novatos, a partir de allí sigue las instrucciones del guia virtual que te explicará los fundamentos del juego.

Dante apagó la interfaz y miró a la joven sentada en la cabina del caza. —Gracias, Teniente. —dijo haciendo el saludo militar. —Ha sido un gusto volar con usted.

La joven piloto respondió igualmente al saludo. —Buena suerte, Joyner. —dijo mientras la cabina se cerraba sobre ella.

Dante retrocedió varios pasos y observó como el VF-1D se elevaba por el aire y pasaba a modo caza de forma casi instantánea en cuanto sus motores principales se encendieron. La Teniente O'Higgins salió disparada hacia el cielo de Calypso mientras Dante la miraba en silencio.

Cuando la aeronave no fué más que un puntito en el cielo azul, Dante volvió a equiparse la espada a su espalda y activando la interfaz de usuario presionó inmediatamente el botón de Reinicio.

—¿Dante?

El joven se sobresaltó cuando la Druida mencionó su nombre. Había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y no vió cuando la chica-gato se acercó a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó. —Estamos a punto de entrar.

—Si, estoy listo. —respondió poniéndose de pie. —Ya es hora que aprenda a usar esto. —dijo tomando la espada. El arma era de hierro macizo con la empuñadura recubierta por una tira de cuero atada alrededor, pero el joven no tuvo problemas en moverla con facilidad de un lado a otro. El hierro estaba sin brillo y el arma carecía de adornos o nada parecido, apenas una simple varilla de hierro servía de guardia para proteger su mano durante el ataque.

—Dame esa espada. —dijo Rita acercándose. —Ese trozo de fierro no te servirá de nada allí dentro. —dijo.

Dante activó la interfaz y traslado el arma al inventario de la humana, quien tomó la espada y comenzó a afilarla con una piedra especial que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. Al cabo de unos minutos el color del metal cambió y un poco de brillo apareció en el filo.

—Esto te será más útil. —dijo la joven devolviendo el ítem a Dante.

—Gracias. —respondió el joven tomando el arma para volver a equiparla. Vió con sorpresa que un modificador +3 había aparecido en las propiedades de la espada.

Alex se paró en la entrada del calabozo y llamó a todos a su alrededor. —¿Todos listos? —preguntó.

—Listos. —respondieron todos a coro.

El joven sonrió. —Vamo a demostrar a Calypso que La Orden no se rinde tan fácilmente. —dijo. —¡Siganme!

El grupo levantó sus armas en forma de saludo y se internó en la oscuridad del túnel. Pronto las tinieblas los rodearon por completo.


	10. Chapter 10

Mirna regresó al cabo de unos minutos y susurró algo al oído de Silvana.

—Es un nido de serpientes de drenaje, probablemente haya entre doce o quince, un par de ellas parecen ser Ferales. Mirna contó unos tres nidos.

—Bien, procede. —susurró Alex.

La joven Druida extendió el báculo por la abertura en la roca y recitó unas palabras en un extraño idioma. La punta del arma se iluminó cuando las runas dejaron de moverse y la joven completó la última palabra del hechizo.

—¡Sopor!

Unos murmullos apagados llegaron de la caverna adyacente y luego todo fue silencio. Mirna se asomó por el agujero y movió las orejas en rápida sucesión.

—Todo despejado. —tradujo Silvana con una sonrisa.

El grupo de aventureros rodeó la columna de roca y entró a estancia en donde se encontraba el nido de las serpientes. Todas ellas estaban durmiendo gracias al hechizo de la Druida. Dante fué el último en entrar, con su espada en una mano y una antorcha en la otra.

—¿Se han dormido todas? —preguntó el joven sorprendido.

—Y por un buen rato. —lo tranquilizó Matilda. —Guarda la espada si quieres, no la utilizaremos aquí.

El joven contempló a las serpientes enroscadas unas con otras en el suelo de piedra como si fueran simples sogas tiradas en una cordelería abandonada . —Silvana me dijo que La Orden no atacaba animales salvajes ni otras criaturas que no fueran malvadas… supongo que eso incluye las serpientes por muy venenosas que sean.

Silvana se acercó al joven asintiendo con la cabeza. —Los niveles superiores del laberinto que rodea a la ciudadela están llenos de animales salvajes que buscan refugio y cazan entre las ruinas… no son malvados, es simplemente su naturaleza defender sus nidos y territorios de apareamiento de los intrusos.

—Y nosotros somos esos intrusos. —dijo Rita mientras se acercaba a uno de los nidos. —Por eso tratamos de hacer el menor daño posible.

La mujer tomó uno de los huevos del nido y dejó el resto sin tocar.

—Tampoco depredamos todos los recursos. —explicó Alex. —Estos huevos son ingredientes para toda clase de pociones y tienen un buen valor de reventa en el mercado local, pero si nos apropiamos de todos, las serpientes no podrán reproducirse y eventualmente abandonaran estas ruinas y el recurso se agotará. De esta forma garantizamos su supervivencia.

El joven se rascó la cabeza. —Eso es… bastante impresionante para tratarse de un simple videojuego. —reconoció.

—Calypso es una simulación extremadamente compleja. —respondió Matilda. —Y el medio ambiente es una parte importantísima de ella.

No solo los huevos eran un botín deseado, dos de las serpientes eran especímenes más fuertes que sus congéneres, como si tuvieran más niveles que el resto y los colores brillantes de sus escamas así lo delataban. Mirna tomó con cuidado a una de ellas y usó un pequeño frasco de cristal para recolectar el veneno que fluía de la boca abierta de la serpiente dormida.

—El suero también es algo importante para neutralizar diferentes tipos de venenos. —explicó Alex. —y extraerlo de una serpiente viva le da propiedades mucho más fuertes que si lo extraemos de la misma serpiente ya muerta,

Una vez que los aventureros hubieran obtenido todo lo que necesitaban abandonaron la caverna y se internaron nuevamente en el laberinto de túneles que descendía cada vez más a las entrañas de aquellas ruinas antiquísimas.

El calor iba en aumento a medida que descendían asi como la humedad en el terreno y las paredes de roca desgastada. Mirna había tomado la delantera ya que su aguzado sentido del oído le permitia escuchar la presencia de animales (y otras criaturas) antes que percibieran su presencia. Tuvieron dos encuentros más con criaturas salvajes (unas ratas del tamaño de perros medianos y un par de arañas del tamaño de pollos) pero Silvana se encargó rápidamente de dejarlos fuera de combate sin necesidad de utilizar las mortíferas armas de los guerreros.

Pronto abandonaron las grutas y llegaron a una zona donde comenzaba el verdadero laberinto; largos pasillos cubiertos de losas de piedra gris se adentraban en lo profundo de aquella ciudadela y en cada esquina acechaban criaturas maléficas, ya no simples animales salvajes, sinó versiones más salvajes y sedientas de sangre, poseídas por un espíritu maléfico que hacía que los ojos de la criatura brillaran como la sangre y un vapor negro saliera de entre los colmillos afilados.

El primero de estos seres los atacó de improviso, descolgandose desde una grieta oculta en el techo de piedra. Cayó en medio del grupo a escasos dos metros de donde estaba Dante, quien sintió el aliento putrefacto de la criatura en cuanto lo miró con los ojos inyectados de sangre. En el tiempo que le llevó al joven estratega levantar su espada ya la certera flecha de Minra había apagado uno de los ojos en medio de una violenta explosión de sangre negra. La criatura retrocedió un paso y cuando se disponía a saltar nuevamente sobre su víctima, el proyectil pesado de la ballesta de Rita lo lanzó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que quedó clavado a la pared de roca, atravesado de parte en parte por el virote de metal de la terrible arma.

—Es tuyo, novato. —dijo Matilda envainando su fina espada de duelo. —Es hora que estrenes tu acero...o hierro, o lo que sea de lo que está hecha esa cosa que llamas espada.

El joven se acercó a la criatura y usando sus dos manos para lanzar una estocada precisa atravesó el pecho del monstruo donde, pensaba, debería estar el corazón.

La punta afilada de la espada penetró sin dificultad la carne putrefacta mientras la criatura se agitaba violentamente. Entonces murió.

—No está mal. —dijo Alex. —Eso fué un monstruo cinco niveles por encima del tuyo, deberia darte una buena cantidad de puntos de experiencia.

En efecto Dante sintió como su cuerpo brillaba y de pronto una notificación en su interfaz de usuario indicó que había ganado dos niveles completos.

—Soy nivel tres, aparentemente. —exclamó el muchacho sacando con facilidad la espada del cadáver de la criatura.

—Excelente. —respondió el joven de anteojos. —No gastes tus puntos de habilidades ahora mismo, espera a terminar la sesión y luego podrás estudiar con tranquilidad en que quieres desarrollar a tu personaje… las opciones son casi ilimitadas, especialmente para un humano.

Silvana se acercó con expresión de alegría. —¡Felicitaciones Dante! —exclamó. —¡Pronto serás un gran guerrero!

El joven se rascó la cabeza. —Gracias. —dijo. —Aunque de no ser por Minra y Rita, ahora sería pasto de esa… ¿Como se llama esa cosa?

—Ghoul. —dijo Rita mientras cargaba nuevamente su ballesta. —Es como un Zombie, pero un poco más inteligente; puede tender emboscadas y atacar cuando lo cree conveniente.

A partir de ese momento tuvieron que estar en guardia continuamente. Perros demoníacos, arañas blancas como espectros, enormes murciélagos negros que se lanzaban sobre sus cabezas con gritos aterrorizantes… el peligro acechaba realmente en cualquier esquina y Dante agradeció de todo corazón tener a tantos buenos guerreros a su lado.

Era el momento de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo y la pericia de Matilda hacía que su rapier se convirtiera en una delgada línea plateada que cortaba entre los enemigos como hierbas altas segadas por una filosa guadaña.

Mirna y Rita atacaban con sus proyectiles desde la retaguardia sin descanso, debilitando a los enemigos para que cuando llegaran frente a las espadas de Alex y Matilde pudieran ser presa fácil de sus habilidades.

Solo Dante y Silvana permanecían en el centro de la formación expectantes de cómo se desarrollara el combate. La Druida no tenía hechizos demasiado efectivos contra los seres poseídos por los espíritus malignos, en cambio utilizaba su magia para reforzar a sus compañeros, lanzando conjuros de curación cada vez que era necesario o entorpeciendo el avance de los enemigos cuando había peligro que su número hiciera colapsar la defensa de los dos guerreros.

En aquellos pasillos no había plantas ni árboles, apenas un poco de musgo y líquen que reptaban por las paredes y se introducían en cada grieta y fisura, extrayendo los nutrientes y humedad de la roca misma. Silvana podía extraer un poco de magia de esas pálidas plantas y utilizarlas para enredar los pies (y patas) de sus enemigos o en crear suelos resbaladizos de musgo para detener la carga de un atacante lanzado a plena carrera.

Dante obtuvo un nuevo nivel de experiencia y comenzó a sentirse un poco más confiado, sin embargo no desoyó el consejo de Alex y se mantuvo en su posición al lado de Silvana, listo para ayudar con su maltrecha espada por si algo salia terriblemente mal.

Tras limpiar una sala llena de arañas, descubrieron un cofre escondido debajo de una monstruosa tela pegajosa y tras abrirlo se encontraron con un pequeño escudo redondo. Rita lo examinó para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna maldición y una vez satisfecha se lo pasó a Dante. —Aquí tienes tu primer Upgrade. —dijo.

El joven tomó el escudo y lo equipó en el casillero correspondiente de su brazo izquierdo, pero para su frustración sintió el brazo pesado y le resultaba difícil moverlo mientras llevara aquella pieza de equipo, no tardó en descubrir el por qué; Un cartel apareció frente a sus ojos informando que no poseía la habilidad necesaria para usarlo y si deseaba gastar uno de sus puntos recién ganados en aprenderlo.

—Adelante. —dijo Alex. —Ese escudo pequeño te servirá de maravillas en estos espacios cerrados.

Dante usó uno de sus puntos y de inmediato el escudo se volvió más liviano y brillante. Ahora podía mover el brazo con facilidad y blandir la espada simultáneamente.

Aquel escudo no podía haber llegado en un momento más oportuno, ya que el siguiente grupo de enemigos que los atacó eran Goblins armados con unas peligrosas hondas que lanzaban piedras a una enorme velocidad. Tuvo que ponerse delante de Silvana y cubrirla de aquellos peligrosos proyectiles, lo que le valió recibir varios piedrazos en ambas piernas y el brazo de la espada, con la correspondiente pérdida de unos pocos puntos de vida, no obstante aprendió rápidamente la trayectoria de aquellos primitivos proyectiles y pudo detener la mayoría de ellas con su escudo mientras la arquera Voldoriana aniquilaba a las malditas bestias una a una con sus mortíferas flechas de plumaje verde oscuro.

Una vez despachado el último Goblin, Alex dió la voz de alto y ordenó que todos se reunieran en el centro de la estancia.

—Buen trabajo. —dijo una vez que todos se encontraran cara a cara. Hemos avanzado bastante y hasta ahora todos se han portado de forma extraordinaria. ¿Cómo están tus heridas, Dante? —preguntó girándose hacia el chico.

—Tratadas y en recuperación. —mostró el joven levantando el brazo derecho para que pudieran ver la venda que lo envolvía desde el codo hasta la mano de la espada.

—Excelente. Me gustaría que gastaras otro punto de habilidad en desbloquear la rama correspondiente a resistencia, el primer casillero te dará resistencia al dolor y un porcentaje de recuperación algo más acelerado que el que tienes ahora.

—Entendido. —respondió Dante.

Alex se volvió hacia Rita. —¿Como estamos con la reserva de proyectiles?

—Tengo suficientes. —respondió la joven. —¿Y tu Mirna?

—Nyan. —respondió la chica gato mostrando un carcaj repleto de flechas.

—¿Silvana? ¿Cómo estás de maná?

—Ochenta por ciento de mi reserva está intacta y algo más de la mitad de carga en mi báculo. —dijo moviendo la cola.

—¿Matilda?

—No me preguntes, tú ya puedes verlo. —dijo la espadachin señalando la barra sobre su cabeza. —Tuve que abusar mucho de la habilidad "Aceleración" para acercarme y poder flanquear a esas pequeñas pestes verdes antes de que pudieran rodearnos… solo me queda un veinte por ciento.

Alex asintió con gravedad. —Preferiría que tengas tu maná completamente lleno. —dijo. —Tenemos que prevenir cualquier eventualidad.

La joven espadachín sacó un frasquito de cristales y lo observó a la luz de las antorchas. —¿Crees que me suceda lo mismo que a Rita y los demás? —preguntó.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Matilda suspiró y abriendo el frasquito se metió el pequeño cristal en la boca. —Crucen los dedos. —dijo después de tragarlo.

Los otros cinco miembros del grupo contuvieron el aliento mientras la barra de maná comenzaba a crecer sobre la cabeza de la espadachín Windermerense… entonces se detuvo exactamente a la mitad.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó arrojando el frasco vacío al piso. —¡Estamos jodidos!

Alex se sentó en una roca y cruzó los brazos pensativo. —Calma. —dijo mirando a la guerrera. —Vayamos paso a paso… sabemos que esta reducción de la efectividad de los cristales es algo que comenzó recientemente y, por ahora, solo sucedió en este lugar. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto. —afirmó Rita.

—Podría ser algún tipo de Debuff de área, tal vez un nuevo y poderoso enemigo ha aparecido en las ruinas y esta "condición" afecta a todo el que entra.

—Es posible. —dijo Matilda. —Pero algo me preocupa; ¿Por que la interfaz no muestra ningún cambio en los estados de nuestros personajes? Siempre que hay un área de efecto activa tiene que aparecer junto con los otros cambios de estado.

Los demás se miraron confundidos, pero Alex ya había tomado una decisión.

—Nos vamos. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Irnos? ¡Pero si todavía no hemos llegado ni siquiera a donde están los monstruos de nuestro nivel! —exclamó Silvana bajando las orejas.

El joven de anteojos sacudió la cabeza. —Es muy peligroso seguir bajando sin contar con reservas de maná suficientes, además… tenemos que pensar en Dante.

El joven se rascó la cabeza. —No se preocupen por mi. —dijo. —Prometo que no voy a molestar.

Matilda se adelantó y apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven. —Alex tiene razón. —dijo. —No es solo por ti, todos nosotros corremos riesgo si hay algo desconocido allá abajo. Necesitamos recabar algo más de información antes de aventurarnos más allá de las murallas de la ciudadela.

Dante admitió que tenía razón. Aquello era algo más que un simple juego y ese tal Alex estaba guiando a sus hombres con buen tino, sin exponerlos a peligros y riesgos innecesarios. —Comprendo. —dijo. —Una retirada ahora sería una sabia decisión.

—Bien, comiencen a prepararse para el viaje de regreso, pueden usar sus cristales y pociones para reforzar sus personajes si lo desean.

Mientras los demás se preparaban, Alex comenzó a examinar los cadáveres de los Goblins derrotados mientras sostenía un extraño objeto de metal oscuro en su mano derecha.

Dante se acercó intrigado. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando lo que Alex tenía en la mano.

—Un extractor. —respondió el joven de anteojos mostrando un cilindro negro adornado por unas finas runas de plata de unos cuatro centímetros de largo por dos de diámetro. —Los enemigos derrotados a partir del nivel 10 pueden tener pequeñas partículas de Cuarzo Fold en sus cuerpos; este aparato me permite extraerlas de sus cadáveres. Observa.

Acercó el aparato al vientre de la criatura y una pequeña luz escarlata iluminó la parte del cilindro de metal que tocaba la piel del Goblin muerto.

—¿Así es como extraen los cristales? —preguntó intrigado Dante.

—También se pueden minar de ciertos lugares, pero son territorio vedado para clanes pequeños como el nuestro. —respondió Alex. —Generalmente se lo consigue como "Drop" de las criaturas y se lo puede refinar en un alambique de alquimista. Todos los aventureros dependen de esta forma de extracción para alimentar el uso de la magia en sus personajes.

—La única excepción es nuestra amiga Silvana. —dijo Rita señalando a la chica-gato. —Ella puede extraer mana directamente de las plantas y animales a su alrededor de forma pasiva.

Dante la miró sorprendido. —¿Enserio? ¡Increible! —exclamó.

La chica se sonrojó de inmediato. —Es… es una habilidad que todos los druidas tienen. —dijo.

—No seas modesta. —la increpó Matilda. —Tu personaje está perfectamente sintonizado con la biosfera de este planeta, tu regeneración de magia no tiene igual entre todos los jugadores de Calypso, deberias estar mas orgullosa de tus habilidades.

La joven Druida pareció encogerse en sí misma y Minra de inmediato se acercó a ella, mirando de mala a la espadachin como reprochándola por sus duras palabras.

—En todo caso. —dijo Alex tratando de cambiar de tema. —Hemos aprendido un par de cosas interesantes hoy. Hay que regresar cuanto antes a la base para planificar nuestros próximos movimientos en base a esta nueva información.

Rita sacudió la cabeza. —Si este "Debuff" es algo permanente, tendremos que desistir de usar este sitio como zona de entrenamiento… lo que nos deja nuevamente en el mismo sitio en el que estábamos ayer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dante mirando los rostros caídos de todos. —¿Pasa algo malo?

—Te lo contaremos más tarde. —dijo Alex. —Ahora será mejor volver cuanto antes. ¿Están todos listos?

Los demás asintieron y de inmediato Mirna salió de la habitación para escudriñar el camino por delante y evitar emboscadas. Unos minutos más tarde Matilda y los demás partieron siguiendo los pasos de la sigilosa arquera Voldoriana.

La ruta que tomaron en dirección a la superficie era diferente, ya que en vez de recorrer las cavernas llenas de monstruos para cazar y obtener dinero y loot, Alex tomó la ruta principal, un camino pavimentado de baldosas que subía hasta la caverna de entrada dando vueltas sobre sí misma, como una enorme rampa en espiral. Mirna los estaba esperando en una de las salidas del laberinto que daba a esa ruta y les hizo señas para que se acercaran en silencio.

—¿Que sucede, Mirna? —preguntó Matilda.

—Gritos. —respondió la chica-gato sacudiendo las orejas. —Y algo grande allá arriba.

Ahora los gritos era audibles para todos y Alex asomó la cabeza por sobre una roca para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada Silvana.

—Un Troll de las cavernas está persiguiendo a alguien por el camino principal.

—Es un mago… no, dos magos —dijo Mirna usando su vista de gato para atravesar las tinieblas. —Túnicas negras, emblema hexagonal rojo en la espalda…

—El Enjambre. —dijo Rita apretando el mango de la ballesta. —¿Qué hacen aquí esos hijos de puta? Esta zona no es PvP.

Silvana se asomó a la abertura y espió la escena por encima del hombro de Alex. —Tenemos que ayudarlos. —dijo.

—¿Estas loca? —respondió Matilda dándose vuelta de inmediato. —¿Quieres ayudar a un PK del Enjambre?

La druida agachó las orejas pero asintió con la cabeza. —Es… es nuestro deber como miembros de La Orden… proteger a los que lo necesitan de las criaturas del mal.

Rita se llevó la mano a la cara. —Dime que estás bromeando… esos malditos del Enjambre no califican como alguien que merezca nuestra ayuda.

Pero Alex sacudió la cabeza. —Silvana tiene razón. —dijo con resignación. —No podemos dejar pasar esto, si lo hacemos no seremos mejor que esos tipos.

Dante observó la reacción de los demás y supo que nadie cuestionaria la decisión de aquel hombre. —¿Que… que tan malas noticias es ese monstruo? —preguntó.

—Muy malas noticias. —dijo Rita. —Tienen completa resistencia a las armas normales y solo se los puede dañar seriamente con fuego o ácido, hechizos de los que no estamos muy bien provistos en esta party.

—Yo puedo inducir daño por fuego en mi rapier. —dijo Matilda desenvainando su arma para que todos pudieran verla. —Pero apenas es un modificador +3, no será suficiente para derrotar a un bruto como ese, lo que necesitamos son magos de batalla lanzando bolas de fuego.

Continuaron mirando la escena sin decidirse a hacer nada. El monstruo se movía rápido a pesar de su tamaño y los dos hombres que escapaban subían trabajosamente por la espiral de roca, era evidente que estaban heridos y apenas podían caminar apoyándose en las paredes.

Uno de ellos se detuvo y volviéndose hacia el monstruo lo señaló con el dedo. Hubo un chispazo y una línea de fuego salió disparada de su mano hasta el pecho del enorme Troll, quien continuó avanzando sin siquiera molestarse en apagar las pequeñas llamas que quedaron encendidas en los jirones de harapos que colgaban de su cuerpo.

—Dardo Flamígero. —dijo Alex. —Es un hechizo nivel uno, están por completo sin maná.

El Troll se detuvo y tomó una enorme roca que sobresalía al costado de la rampa, Sin molestarse siquiera en apuntar la arrojó hacia adelante en donde estaban escapando los magos, quienes se arrojaron al suelo para evitar ser aplastados como moscas.

—Oh mierda. —exclamó Matilda.

La roca golpeó la rampa de lozas y provocó que una parte se derrumbara en medio de un pequeño terremoto. Los magos retrocedieron asustados, ahora atrapados entre el abismo y la criatura que avanzaba irremediablemente hacia ellos.

—Si vamos a hacer algo, tenemos que hacerlo AHORA. —exclamó Dante saltando del escondite.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Rita. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo que pueda. —respondió el joven.

Dante salió al camino seguido por Alex y Matilda. —Dime que tienes un plan. —dijo el joven de anteojos. —Nunca podremos derrotar a ese monstruo en un combate directo.

—Entonces empujemoslo al abismo. —respondió Dante señalando el pozo alrededor del cual se enroscaba el camino.. —Es nuestra única chance.

El monstruo estaba unos cien metros por delante y encima de ellos y por suerte les daba la espalda. El grupo corrió algo así como la mitad del camino sin decidirse exactamente por dónde empezar. —¡Dante! —exclamó el joven de anteojos deteniéndose mientras se refugiaba contra la pared a su izquierda. —Tenemos que atraer el "Aggro" del monstruo hacia nosotros, es la única forma de salvar a esos dos.

—¿Aggro? —preguntó el joven dándose la vuelta.

—El objetivo del monstruo. —dijo Matilda. —Tenemos que atraer su atención hacia nosotros y que olvide a los dos magos.

—Proyectiles. —dijo Dante, pero Mirna y Rita ya sabían que hacer. Tomaron posición tras unas rocas y apuntaron sus armas. —¡Listas! —exclamó esta última.

—¡Silvana!

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar que Dante gritaba su nombre. —¿Si?

—¿Puedes hacer crecer musgo en los pies del Troll? Intentaremos hacer que resbale hacia el abismo.

—¡S-si! —exclamó.

—Espera a nuestra señal, intentaremos que se acerque lo más posible al borde del camino. ¡Vamos!

Los tres guerreros se lanzaron al ataque empuñando sus armas, como pequeñas hormigas arrojándose sobre un elefante que amenazaba con aplastar su nido de un pisotón.

El Troll era enorme, medía más de tres metros y su piel era de un tipo de material correoso, que parecía más roca molida y unida con pegamento que a un verdadero tejido vivo, de allí venía su nombre y lo que lo hacía tan peligroso.

La primera en atacar fué Matilda. Usando su habilidad especial de aceleración se lanzó perpendicularmente a las piernas del Troll lanzando un rápido tajo a la parte de atrás de cada rodilla mientras la punta de su fina espada brillaba con la magia del fuego y dejaba tras sí una espiral de humo negro.

El monstruo dio un alarido y se giró en redondo para ver a sus nuevos enemigos, en ese preciso momento Alex y Dante atacaron sin piedad.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó el joven estratega lanzando un tajo en diagonal a la pierna izquierda. La hoja del arma mordió la piel gris y pareció rebotar frente a Dante, quien inesperadamente recibió parte de la energía devuelta en su brazo derecho, haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. —¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando vió que el troll estiraba su largo brazo velludo con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza de un zarpazo.

Afortunadamente en ese momento Alex descargó una precisa estocada en la anterodilla derecha del monstruo, logrando que este se inclinara un poco sobre la articulación herida y errando por muy poco la cabeza de Dante, quien vió como la enorme garra de uñas negras pasaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Era el momento que tanto Mirna como Rita esperaban. Ahora que el monstruo se había dado la vuelta pudieron disparar sus proyectiles hacia el rostro del Troll. La flecha de la chica-gato arrancó un trozo de la nariz ganchuda y rebotó a un lado sin causar más daño, en cambio el virote pesado de Rita destrozó uno de los colmillos curvos del troll y se hundió profundamente a un costado de su boca babeante.

—¡Retírate ahora Dante! —gritó Alex esquivando un nuevo ataque del monstruo. —¡Te hará pedazos de un solo golpe!

Para entonces Matilda había dado la vuelta y volvía a atacar desde una dirección diferente. Ella y Dante golpearon uno de los costados del Troll mientras este recuperaba el equilibrio y se preparaba para defenderse de los tres nuevos enemigos.

La espada mágica de la joven espadachín no sólo cortaba la dura carne, su punto al rojo vivo producía quemaduras horribles que hacían aullar de dolor al monstruo con cada estocada.

—¿Quien tiene el aggro? —preguntó Dante rebotando hacia atrás al golpear inútilmente con su espada la carne dura del Troll.

—¡Yo! —gritó la espadachín Windermerense saltando mientras el brazo del monstruo pasaba por debajo.

Dante volvió a atacar y su espada finalmente hizo un tajo en la zona del muslo de la criatura, pero para su sorpresa el chorro de sangre negra que brotó resultó ser una trampa mortal. Las gotas negras salpicaron la mano que empuñaba la espada y comenzaron a quemarlo como si fuera ácido. El joven retiró la mano lo más pronto posible pero sus puntos de vida se redujeron drásticamente… solo por unas cuantas gotas de sangre envenenada.

—¡Matilda! ¡Ve hacia el borde, trataremos de tumbarlo entre todos! —gritó mientras se tomaba la mano lastimada. —¡Silvana! ¿Lista?

—¡Lista!

Matilda saltó hacia atrás y quedó justo al borde del abismo mientras las rocas caían a su alrededor. El Troll lanzó un grito terrible y se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Dante.

Mientras Mirna disparaba una nueva flecha hacia la cabeza del Troll destrozando una de sus orejas (Rita todavía estaba recargando su ballesta) Silvana levantó su báculo mientras las runas comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor. Fijó su vista en la parte del suelo frente a Matilda y pronunció las palabras del hechizo —¡Alfombra de Musgo!

Las baldosas resquebrajadas justo debajo del monstruo comenzaron a humedecerse mientras pequeños brotes verdes aparecieron entre las grietas.

—¡Todos empujen! —gritó Dante lanzándose hacia las piernas del monstruo con el escudo hacia delante. —¡Ahora o nunca!

Matilda activó su habilidad de aceleración y se arrojó de cabeza por entre las piernas abiertas del Troll, quien lanzó un terrible zarpazo en dirección a la guerrera que, afortunadamente, había sido lo suficientemente veloz como para escapar del mortal ataque. En el preciso momento en que se escurría por entre las piernas del monstruo, Alex y Dante se arrojaron a toda velocidad con todo el peso de sus cuerpos contra las piernas del Troll.

El golpe fué terrible, pero Dante comprendió demasiado tarde que algo no había salido como lo había planeado.

—¡Oh mierda! ¡La sangre!

La sangre venenosa del Troll manaba profundamente de los cortes hechos por Alex (La espada de Matilda quemaba y cauterizaba a la vez las heridas por lo que la sangre no brotaba de ellas). Esa misma sangre caía sobre las losas del piso y había quemado por completo la fina capa de liquen y musgo que Silvana había hecho aparecer por entre las piedras. Las piernas del Troll retrocedieron un poco por el golpe de los guerreros, pero las poderosas garras negras de sus pies se clavaron en el sitio y no se movieron más.

—¡Retirense! ¡Retirense de inme-...!

El Troll se dió la vuelta y lanzó un poderoso golpe perpendicular con el revés de su brazo, golpeando primero a Alex y luego a Dante. El joven pudo llegar a cubrirse con el escudo de su brazo izquierdo pero fué un gesto inútil. El pequeño redondel de metal se quebró en dos pedazos por el terrible impacto y el estratega salió volando hacia atrás y cayó entre las rocas que se habían desprendido de una de las paredes por la ferocidad del combate. Su barra de vida quedó casi vacía, con solo un par de puntos restantes.

—¡Dante! —gritó Silvana al ver volar a su amigo mientras Rita disparaba ahora su segundo Virote, pero el Troll ya estaba prevenido y usó su propio brazo para cubrirse del ataque. El proyectil de metal se clavó en la extremidad sin producir un mayor daño. El monstruo entonces se inclinó sobre Alex, quien yacía herido a un costado del camino. El monstruo abrió su mano extendiendo las enormes garras negras y apuntó directamente a la garganta expuesta del ahora indefenso guerrero.

Dante abrió los ojos y comprendió que habían fracasado. Lo primero que vió fue su mano de la espada, quemada y manchada por llagas negras aun soltando humo... y algo más cerca, casi al alcance de sus dedos quemados, vió un pequeño bulto marrón, como si…

Abrió la interfaz de su personaje y lo más rápido que pudo seleccionó sus puntos de habilidad restante y los gastó todos en un tipo de habilidad que había considerado como secundaria unas horas antes.

«Lanzamiento aumentado» informó la interfaz. «Probabilidad base de éxito aumentada en 7%»

—¡Silvana! —gritó mientras de un movimiento tomaba aquello con el puño quemado y se ponía de pie con dificultad. —¡Piensa rápido! —gritó arrojándolo en dirección al gigantesco Troll.

Silvana no vió de inmediato el pequeño objeto que Dante había arrojado, pero sintió su poder como un destello cruzando la oscuridad vacía. Levantó el báculo y apuntando hacia donde calculó que caería aquello, recitó su hechizo. —¡Bomba de esporas! —gritó.

El pequeño hongo marrón brilló repentinamente y comenzó a hincharse como una enorme bolsa. El destello de luz captó de inmediato la atención del Troll pero ya era tarde, cuando levantó la vista aquella masa de tejido fungal media un metro de circunferencia e impactó de lleno en su rostro, lanzando millones de esporas venenosas que se pegaron a su gruesa piel. —¡Salgan de allí todos! —gritó Silvana! —¡Va a explotar!

Mirna conocía aquel hechizo y estaba preparada para el siguiente paso. Invocó un pequeño hechizo y la punta de la flecha que había encajado en su arco se volvió incandescente. Era un pequeño bonificador +1 por fuego, pero suficiente para encender aquella nube de partículas.

—¡Nya! —exclamó soltando la flecha.

La explosión fue terrible y por suerte Matilda ya había sacado a Alex de la zona de peligro con los últimos vestigios de su ya drenada habilidad de aceleración. La onda expansiva lanzó al Troll hacia el abismo y sus gritos se perdieron en las oscuras profundidades junto con los ecos murientes de la enorme explosión.

—¡Curación! —recitó Silvana acercandose a Dante, quien había vuelto a caer de rodillas en el piso tras es el esfuerzo. Su cuerpo brilló y los pocos puntos de vida aumentaron lo suficiente para que la barra sobre su cabeza quedara de color amarillo. —¿Estas bien?

—Si… gracias. —respondió el chico sentándose en el suelo. —¿Los demás…?

—Todos vivos. —respondió Alex aun sostenido fuertemente por Matilda. —Dante… todavía no puedo creer que hicimos una locura semejante… ¿Como…?

Pero un sonido los interrumpió. Los dos magos del Enjambre aún estaban intentando escapar. Uno de ellos tomó carrera y saltó la brecha derrumbada, aterrizando justo en el borde. Tras casi perder el equilibrio se sujetó con dificultad de las rocas y trepó hasta estar seguro del otro lado. Su compañero dudó un segundo, pero al ver que el grupo de Alex los miraban atentamente se decidió a saltar también.

Tomó carrera y saltó, pero no tuvo la suerte de su compañero o tal vez las heridas recibidas habían mermado su agilidad. Sus piernas tocaron el borde al otro lado y las piedras se derrumbaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Logró sujetarse precariamente de una losa aún firme en su sitio con su mano izquierda y gritó pidiendo ayuda a su compañero

.

El otro mago le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y huyó por el camino, abandonandolo a su suerte ante las miradas asombradas de los miembros de La Orden.

—Esa es la clase de jugadores que hay en El Enjambre. —dijo Alex señalando al desgraciado que caía al vacío mientras lanzaba una maldición a su compañero traidor. —Si hubiera sido una zona PvP, su mismo compañero lo habría arrojado al pozo solo por el gusto de hacerlo. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—El pensar que arriesgamos la vida por esas mierdas me hace sentir enferma. —dijo Rita acercandose al grupo junto a Minra. —Por suerte estamos todos bien.

No pudieron relajarse por mucho tiempo. Gritos provenientes desde abajo hicieron que todos se volvieran de inmediato. Tras un recodo de la rampa vieron la luz de varias antorchas que se acercaban.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos…? —exclamó Matilda pero Alex la detuvo con un gesto. —El imperio. —dijo reconociendo el brillo blanco y dorado de sus armaduras.

Eran una docena de guerreros que se dirigian a paso vivo hacia donde ellos se encontraban, Dante vió que muchos de ellos tenían las armaduras abolladas y con signos de haber estado en una fuerte pelea. Algunos incluso tenían manchas de sangre negra todavía humeante en algunas partes de sus armaduras. Así que esos tipos también habían estado luchando con aquel monstruo o uno de la misma clase.

Los guerreros estaban muy bien armados. Sus armaduras, aunque bastante maltrechas por la batalla, eran de excelente calidad. Las espadas y lanzas brillaban con una especie de halo que denotaba sus propiedades mágicas, definitivamente eran jugadores profesionales y muy bien equipados para explorar esa zona.

Quien parecía ser el líder, un enorme guerrero equipado con una coraza completa sumado a un enorme escudo de metal que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, se adelantó al grupo y se detuvo frente a Alex.—¿Dónde están los magos del Enjambre? ¿Dónde está el Troll de las Cavernas…? ¿Ustedes…?

—¡Allí! —gritó uno de los exploradores señalando hacia arriba. —¡Veo a uno de ellos!

—¡Maldición!. —exclamó aquel hombre al ver la grieta abierta en el camino. —¿Cómo lograron escapar?

Alex suspiró. —Al menos uno de ellos cayó por el abismo junto con el Troll. —dijo.

El enorme guerrero se quitó el casco y miró asombrado al pequeño grupo. —¿Ustedes derrotaron al Troll? ¿Como rayos…?

—A duras penas. —respondió Dante. —¿Quienes eran esos dos magos? ¿Por que los estaban persiguiendo?

El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado. —¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Eran del Enjambre y nosotros somos El imperio; perseguimos y destruimos a esa mierda en donde quiera que aparezca. ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o que?

Alex levantó la mano. —No te enojes con él, es su primer dia en Calypso. —dijo tratando de calmar al hombre. —Sabemos perfectamente quienes son ustedes y los del Enjambre, pero no es asunto nuestro meternos en su guerra.

El hombretón miró a Dante con gravedad. —Si no fuera por esas quemaduras de sangre negra me hubiera resultado hasta cómica tu mentira. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero por el daño que veo en todos ustedes, evidentemente dicen la verdad. Eso quiere decir…

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas., —dijo Alex comprendiendo de inmediato el cambio de actitud el guerrero. —No estamos del lado de El Enjambre, matar ese monstruo era nuestro deber.

—Esos hijos de puta lanzaron hechizos de curación y refuerzo sobre el Troll mientras mis hombres estaban atacando… perdí a cinco guerreros y durante la batalla nos quedamos sin mana para revivirlos.

—¿Ustedes también…? —preguntó Silvana pero Rita la obligó a guardar silencio poniendo su mano en el hombro de la druida.

—Mis magos pudieron cambiar el aggro del Troll con hechizos de confusión, pero ya era muy tarde para mis hombres. Esos hijos de puta huyeron como ratas mientras nosotros tuvimos que atender a los heridos, perdimos a dos más por desangramiento. —exclamó con visible rabia. —Y ahora ustedes los dejaron escapar como si nada. ¿Como quieres que me tome esa actitud?

—Alégrate de que el Troll este muerto. —dijo Matilda. —De una u otra forma hubieras tenido que enfrentarlo.

—Eso no cambia nada. —respondió el hombre. —Voy a reportar esto a mis superiores y veremos que tan "neutrales" serán nuestros próximos encuentros de aquí en adelante. —dijo mientras se ponía en casco nuevamente. —Veo que el novato aún no se ha unido a su Clan… expliquenle que todavía tiene una oportunidad de salir corriendo y evitar la ira del Imperio.

—Vete a la mierda. —respondió Dante.

Los hombres del Imperio utilizaron varias lanzas largas y pedazos de loza para tender un precario puente sobre la brecha (Sus armaduras pesaban demasiado para que pudiesen saltar) y cruzaron lentamente ante la atenta mirada del hombre. Una vez que todos los hombres cruzaron del otro lado levantaron el puente y dejaron al grupo de Alex mirando desconsoladamente el agujero en el camino.

—Que buena gente. —dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza. —¿Y bien? ¿Volvemos por el camino largo?

—Ni loca. —dijo Rita atando una soga a uno de sus virotes. —Ya tuve suficiente cavernas y monstruos por hoy.

Disparó el proyectil que se clavó con fuerza en la roca del techo y tras comprobar que estaba firmemente incrustado y soportaría su peso usó la soga para balancearse y llegar al otro lado de un solo movimiento.

Matilda y Mirna simplemente saltaron del otro lado usando su agilidad sobrehumana, pero Alex, Dante y Silvana tuvieron que utilizar la soga de Rita para llegar con seguridad del otro lado ya que, al menos en el caso de los guerreros, las heridas habían mermado bastante su agilidad y movimientos.

Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes. —dijo Alex una vez que estuvieron todos a salvo del otro lado. Hoy hemos hecho proezas dignas de ser contadas en canciones. Estoy seguro que nos espera un futuro brillante si nos mantenemos así de juntos para afrontar a todas las dificultades.

Silvana se acercó a Dante y le sonrió. —Entonces… ¿Quieres unirte a La Orden? —preguntó.

—Silvana… —la recriminó Matilda pero el joven estratega empezó a reírse mientras levantaba la espada y los restos de escudo para que todos pudieran ver el calamitoso estado en que estaban. —¿Y donde mas podria reparar gratis estas cosas sinó? —dijo entre carcajadas. —Quieran o no ya estoy metido hasta el cuello en lo que sea que pasó allá atrás… así que cuenten conmigo. —dijo.

—Bienvenido a La Orden. —dijo Alex extendiendo la mano abierta. —Tengo que reconocer que has dejado una buena impresión en todos nosotros. —dijo.

Los demás se acercaron y palmearon en la espalda a su nuevo integrante mientras Silvana movía la cola entusiasmada. —Voy a preparar un platillo especial para festejar esta victoria. —dijo.

—¿Un banquete de celebración? —preguntó Rita cruzándose de brazos. —Me parece una idea excelente.

—¡Nyan! —exclamó Mirna moviendo las orejas.

Matilda se acercó a la joven druida y la señaló con el dedo. —Ya se que platillo sería del agrado de este joven. —dijo volviéndose hacia Dante.

—¿De veras? Oh...déjame adivinar… ¿Algo con Champignones?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y las risas se elevaron por el abismo, rebotando y haciendo eco entre las paredes de roca hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los hombres del Imperio, quienes voltearon sus cabezas sin saber el porqué de tanta alegría desde el fondo del pozo.

Pero las risas también llegaron más arriba, hasta una grieta oculta en la pared donde una misteriosa figura envuelta en una túnica descolorida había observado toda la batalla. Los ojos del desconocido brillaron y desapareció de inmediato entre las sombras.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando el grupo de aventureros apareció en la explanada del templo de la ciudad de Jenne, de inmediato percibieron el aire agitado y la atmósfera de enojo entre la multitud agolpada frente al imponente edificio gótico.

La fila que se originaba en la pila bautismal de curación salía por el enorme pórtico principal y daba la vuelta varias veces a la plaza. Debería haber unos trescientos o cuatrocientos aventureros a la espera de poder curar sus heridas en aquel sitio.

—¡Deculture! —exclamó Rita mirando aquello. —Creo que esto es más grande de lo que pensábamos.

Por todos lados pero especialmente en la plaza y sus alrededores, grupos de jugadores vociferaba en el chat general y clamaba por una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo en Calypso. Ninguno de los integrantes de La Orden lo sabia todavia, pero aquella escena se estaba repitiendo en casi todas las principales ciudades del planeta.

—Será mejor que dejemos la curación para más tarde y vayamos directo al Clan Hall. —dijo Alex dirigiéndose al grupo. —No vale la pena intentar averiguar algo en este Pandemonium… es probable que haya más rumores inventados que alguna pista útil.—razonó.

Los demás asintieron y se prepararon para abandonar la plaza. El tráfico de gente era inusualmente alto así que nadie los molestó. Si realmente aquel grupo de aventureros del Imperio había informado ya sobre lo sucedido en las ruinas, el rumor no había corrido todavía entre los guardias de la ciudad. Nadie les dirigió la palabra o los importunó en los checkpoints llenos de guardias nerviosos por lidiar con tanta gente y pudieron llegar al vecindario donde estaba su base de operaciones sin ningún problema.

El asesino llamado Dirk se les unió de pronto saliendo de entre las sombras de un callejón. Dante se sorprendió al verlo caminando con ellos como si siempre hubiera sido así.

—¿Has averiguado algo? —preguntó Alex.

—El Concilio ha llamado a una reunión de emergencia en Mir. —dijo el misterioso jugador. —Los administradores no han hecho ningún comentario todavía.

Matilda sacudió la cabeza. —Todos los elementos de una buena crisis en puerta… ¿Algún efecto inmediato aparte de los rumores y el desconocimiento general?

—Los precios se han disparado debido a que los comerciantes han empezado a acumular de forma compulsiva. La opinión más popular es que se han "nerfeado" los cristales para balancear la capacidad ofensiva de las clases mágicas.

—Eso es ridículo. —opinó Alex. —Los cristales los usan todas las clases, no solamentes las enfocadas en la magia, sería una medida no solo impopular, también inútil.

—Algo más. —dijo Dirk de pronto. —No estoy seguro si es verdad o no, pero escuché que el mismo efecto se produjo en las clases que utilizan la habilidad Sifón.

—¿Sifón? —preguntó Dante.

—Es la habilidad pasiva que yo utilizo para canalizar la magia de las plantas y poder utilizarla en mis hechizos. —explicó Silvana.

Alex se detuvo al escuchar aquello. —¿Estás seguro?

—Por ahora es solo un rumor.

Los demás se voltearon hacia la Druida sin creer lo que estaban escuchando. —¿Notaste una disminución en tus habilidades? —preguntó Matilda, pero Alex se adelantó y respondió por ella. —Con la poca cantidad de plantas que había allí abajo no creo que Silvana haya podido notar alguna diferencia… deberíamos ir al bosque para comprobar si hubo algún tipo de cambio.

Los demás asintieron en silencio, aunque sabían que intentar aquello en medio de la situación actual sería completamente desaconsejable, sin mencionar el peligro que el Enjambre y ahora también el Imperio, representaban para un clan pequeño como La Orden.

Dante vió que al costado de su interfaz de usuario, un nuevo ícono había aparecido y parpadea constantemente llamando su inmediata atención; era un nuevo mensaje entrante y por el pequeño signo de exclamación que aparecia sobreimpreso en el mismo definitivamente podría ser algo importante.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Silvana viendo como Dante movía las manos manejando la interfaz.

—Un mensaje. —respondió el joven. —Dame un segundo.

Al ver el remitente del mismo Dante supo que habría problemas;

De: Karina O'Higgins.

Asunto: Urgente.

Tengo órdenes de escoltarte fuera de la ciudad. Ve hasta la salida sur y trata de no llamar demasiado la atención; no estaré aquí más de quince minutos así que date prisa.

¿Podría estar relacionada aquella extracción apresurada con lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad? Definitivamente sí, o eso era lo que le decía su instinto para los problemas.

El otro pequeño inconveniente era la Teniente O'Higgins… ¿Como rayos iba a acercarse a la ciudad con el VF-1? Ese avión naranja era imposible de ocultar, al menos a plena luz del dia. Dante consultó el reloj de Calypso y vió que aún faltaban algunas horas para que oscureciera.

—Tengo que irme. —dijo cerrando la ventana del mensaje. Los miembros de su grupo lo miraron confundidos. —¿Te vas? —preguntó Rita. —Se supone que vamos a tener un banquete de celebración. —exclamó.

—Algo.. algo surgió. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo siento mucho, les prometo que volveré pronto… espero.

Alex asintió en silencio pero cruzó una mirada rápida con Matilde. La joven asintió a su vez. —No te preocupes.—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el joven. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Volveré pronto, Silvana. —dijo a la joven Druida. —Estoy ansioso por probar tus platillos. —agregó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tras lo cual se alejó corriendo en dirección al sur de la ciudad ante la mirada desconsolada de la chica-gato.

Alex abrió un chat privado y envió un mensaje rápido. "Síguelo" —escribió. Dirk asintió y salió corriendo hacia uno de los callejones donde desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —¿Dirk también? —preguntó Rita viendo desaparecer al asesino.

—Será mejor que continuemos. —dijo Matilde. —Tenemos un montón de cosas por hacer, loot que catalogar y equipo que reparar. Rita suspiró desanimada. —Esa sangre de Troll es terriblemente difícil de limpiar, será mejor que empiece inmediatamente o ya saben lo que sucederá.

—¿Nya? —exclamó Mirna moviendo las orejas.

Silvana le acarició la cabeza mientras miraba en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Dante. —No te preocupes Mirna… haremos el banquete la próxima vez.

—Nyan

Mientras tanto Dante había tomado la calle principal y se dirigía al sur siguiendo el mapa de su interfaz de juego. Había desistido de usar las calles laterales y en cambio razonó que con tanta cantidad de gente a su alrededor llamaria mas la atención tratando de escabullirse que si se movía con el flujo de gente. Tardó casi diez minutos en llegar a la muralla sur y vió que allí había muy poca gente, la mayoría estaba en esos momentos tratando de enterarse de las últimas novedades en la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Vió la entrada y también vió a los guardias del Imperio custodiando el checkpoint. La barrera estaba baja.

—Mierda. —dijo en voz baja.

Se detuvo junto a una tienda y comenzó a mirar las espadas en exhibición mientras espiaba disimuladamente la entrada de la ciudad. Nadie salía de Jenne, el único tráfico que había eran de grupos de aventureros que llegaban del exterior para buscar curación, pero principalmente respuestas en la convulsionada ciudad.

Si Dante intentaba salir de allí llamaría inmediatamente la atención, pero no tenía más remedio. Karina lo estaba esperando allí y ya se estaba agotando el tiempo.

¿Qué hacer? El joven apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la barrera dejando que el destino se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Como lo esperaba, al ser el único que iba en aquella dirección de inmediato captó la atención de uno de los guardias, quien recostado junto a la barrera se incorporó de inmediato al ver acercarse al joven guerrero.

—¿Va a salir de la ciudad? —preguntó cuando Dante estuvo a unos pocos pasos.

—Claro. —respondió con naturalidad.

—¿Solo?

—¿Quiere acompañarme usted?

El guardia lo miró sin saber si estaba ante un idiota o un Troll. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo o que?

Antes que Dante pudiera contestar algo más otro de los guardias se acercó al ver el extraño intercambio de palabras —¿Pasa algo?

—Quiere salir de la ciudad solo. —dijo el primer guardia.

Quien parecía ser la persona a cargo de aquel checkpoint lo miró un rato en silencio. Dante advirtió que los ojos del hombre se habían vuelto más brillantes de repente ¿Estaba usando algún tipo de habilidad o hechizo para examinarlo?

Al cabo de unos momentos el hombre levantó la barrera. —Dejalo que salga, si quiere morir no es nuestro problema.

—Pero….

—No veo su nombre en ninguna de nuestras listas y parece ser un jugador novato. Que aprenda que no es una buena idea vagabundear por fuera de la ciudad en solitario.

Dante hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y pasó debajo de la barrera. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin volverse, aunque sabía que todos los guardias lo estaban mirando en ese momento… excelente manera de dejar la ciudad sin llamar la atención.

Atravesó las últimas fortificaciones y de repente tuvo frente a él las puertas propiamente dichas de la ciudad. Dos enormes torres se erguían a cada lado del enorme portón de rejas a medio levantar y tras él un puente levadizo atravesaba un pozo profundo.

Junto a las puertas se levantaba una caballeriza y varios animales se encontraban atados a postes junto a la muralla. Dante vió una figura envuelta en una capa oscura que sostenía las riendas de una yegua blanca.

Pasó junto al establo y se dispuso a cruzar las puertas cuando sintió que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas.

—No te molestes en buscar el caza frente a las puertas de la ciudad. —dijo una voz femenina. Dante se volteó y vió que la figura desconocida se acercaba junto a la yegua. —¿Karina?

—Ponte en chat privado. —susurró la joven.

Así lo hizo Dante y pronto su conversación quedó completamente silenciada para todo el resto del planeta.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo sé, la ciudad es un caos y era el unico que queria salir. Los guardias me trataron de loco por querer venir por esta ruta… ¿Sabes que está sucediendo?

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no estoy al corriente de los sucesos del juego, pero Duval me dijo que algo muy malo había sucedido y te necesitaban de regreso inmediatamente… será mejor que subas.

La joven saltó con agilidad sobre la grupa del animal y tomó las riendas como si fuera toda una experta jinete. —¿Que estas esperando?

Dante miró a ambos lados de la calle y suspirando subió al caballo sentándose tras la Teniente. —Sujétate de mi. —le ordenó la joven. —Tenemos que ir al galope o no llegaremos.

Dante tragó saliva y deslizó los brazos por debajo de la capa de la joven, tomándose fuertemente de su cintura.

—¿Listo?

—Li-listo. —respondió nervioso el joven sintiendo el calor de la Teniente junto a su cuerpo.

Karina agitó las riendas y la yegua salió al galope. Cruzaron rápidamente el puente levadizo y salieron de la ciudad haciendo resonar los cascos en el empedrado del camino.

Era la primera vez que Dante se subía a un caballo y la sensación era increíble. No solo el olor salvaje de la yegua golpeaba en su rostro, el sentir los poderosos músculos del animal bajo sus piernas y el viento en sus cabellos hacían que la sensación fuera casi embriagadora. —Me cuesta creer que esto sea una simulación. —dijo gritando.

—Y esto no es nada. —respondió entusiasmada la joven. —Espera ver como Valkyria corre a campo traviesa.

—¿Valkyria…? ¿Así se llama tu yegua?

—¿Tienes un nombre mejor?

—Es perfecto. —respondió el joven.

Cabalgaron varios kilómetros por el camino principal sin ver a nadie. El sol había estado descendiendo y pronto comenzó a ocultarse en las montañas del oeste, sumiendo a los fértiles valles que rodeaban a Jenne en las largas sombras del crepúsculo. En cuanto la luz descendió un poco más dejaron el camino y se internaron a todo galope en los pastizales que casi les llegaban al nivel de las piernas.

—¿Exactamente a dónde vamos? —preguntó Dante que no había hablado desde que dejaran la ciudad.

—Dejé mi caza en el medio de un bosque cerrado a unos quince kilómetros de donde dejamos el camino. —explicó la joven. —Deberíamos llegar en algo así como media hora más de cabalgata… solo hay un problema.

El gesto de la joven al darse la vuelta solo confirmó lo que Dante ya temía. —Nos siguen. ¿verdad?

—Dos jinetes con caballos y capas oscuras.

—El Enjambre. —dijo con seguridad Dante. —Es tan cliché que hasta da risa.

—No es cosa de risa. —respondió con voz tensa la joven. —No quiero involucrarme en esta mierda de juego, preferiría evitar cualquier tipo de interacción con esos sujetos.

Ahora el galope de sus perseguidores era perfectamente audible. Karina rodeó una colina baja y pronto se encontraron siguiendo el curso de un pequeño arroyo mientras se adentraban en una cañada Un camino seguía el cauce del arroyo (Aunque llamar camino a esa huella apenas distinguible de la maleza que la rodeaba era ser muy generoso) y la yegua galopó a toda velocidad haciendo saltar la tierra y las piedras a su paso.

—No podemos guiarlos hasta donde está el VF-1. —dijo la joven, tenemos que perderlos antes.

—Parece que los estamos dejando atrás. —dijo Dante juzgando las distancias. —Ya se escucha menos el golpeteo de los cascos.

—Valkyria es uno de los mejores caballos de todo Calypso. —afirmó Karina. —No creo que tengan cabalgaduras que puedan rivalizar con ella… el problema es que esos dos no son los únicos que nos siguen.

Un reflejo plateado hizo que dante volviera la vista hacia arriba. A unos cien metros sobre sus cabezas vió otra cabalgadura que seguía la misma dirección que ellos. El caballo era de pelaje gris y apenas se distinguía entre las rocas de fondo.

—Hay otro jinete más del otro lado. —informó la joven. —Intentarán encerrarnos más adelante.

Dante abrió el mapa y examinó la topografía del terreno. Había estudiado cientos de campos de batalla en sus clases de historia militar y estaba familiarizado con la simbología que mostraba las características del terreno. —El arroyo se une a un río a kilómetro y medio de aquí en lo que parece ser el comienzo de un desfiladero más profundo, veo un camino a cada lado de los bordes y un puente que cruza lo que parece ser un arco de roca… ¡Karina! —dijo el joven de pronto mirando el mapa desde una vista más lejana. —¡No hay salida al final del río!

—Maldición.

La joven desvió el galope de la Yegua y comenzaron a ascender por la pendiente alejándose del lecho del arroyo. El perseguidor que estaba a su derecha comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Cuando estaba a menos de ochenta metros Dante vió un resplandor rojizo.

—¡Cuidado!

La bola de fuego pasó a unos pocos metros de la yegua y se estrelló contra unas viejas matas que ardieron inmediatamente en medio de un millar de chispas.

—Magos de batalla. —dijo la joven haciendo que Valkyria volviese al lecho del río. —Mierda.

—Espera un momento. —dijo Dante volteandose para ver al perseguidor mientras este volvía a tomar las riendas de su cabalgadura tras hacer aquel ataque. —¿No se supone que tu eres inmortal? ¿Por qué no dejas simplemente que te pegue una de esas bolas de fuego?

—Valkyria y yo lo somos. —dijo. —Pero tu no.

—¿No tienes al menos una pistola reglamentaria? —preguntó. —¿Una granada?

—Si entablo combate o dejo que me toquen con alguna de esas magias sabrán de inmediato que no soy un jugador normal. El Director Duval ya me advirtió sobre las consecuencias de interferir más en el juego y si esos jugadores vuelven a reportar algo así...

—Comprendo. —dijo Dante. —Ese idiota de Malkovich tendrá otro argumento para fastidiarnos. —razonó el joven.

Dante desenvaino su espada pero se quedó paralizado al ver la hoja. —¿Pero que mierda…?

La hoja de hierro estaba completamente carcomida por una sustancia negra y el metal se deshacía en pequeños gránulos con el viento que soplaba sobre ella. —La sangre del Troll. —comprendió...

—De todos modos esa cosa no te servirá contra un Mago. —respondió Karina sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tenemos que perderlos de otra forma.

Dante suspiró y volvió a envainar el pomo y un poco de metal carcomido que era lo único que quedaba de su primer espada. —Esto va mal, realmente mal. —dijo volviéndose hacia el perseguidor de la derecha. ¿Se cansarian aquellas monturas? Si la simulación era tan realista aquello debería darse por hecho, pero no era algo con lo que podía contar en ese momento. A la poca luz pudo distinguir como el jinete alzaba la mano derecha mientras la bola de fuego comenzaba a formarse lentamente en su mano.

—El perseguidor de la derecha es diestro.—dijo Dante. —Tiene que cruzar la mano por sobre la cabalgadura para poder atacar mientras sujeta las riendas con la mano izquierda, eso reduce un poco su efectividad. El jinete de la izquierda puede apuntar hacia nosotros sin ningún problema.

Karina escuchó aquello y de inmediato hizo que Valkyria galopase pegada a la margen izquierda del arroyo, haciendo que su silueta quedara un poco más oculta por el ángulo pronunciado de la barranca y ofreciera un blanco más evasivo al jinete con mejor posición de tiro.

—Es una ventaja minúscula, pero algo es algo. —dijo el joven mientras un nuevo proyectil de fuego pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Tener un RIO tiene sus ventajas. —reconoció la Teniente azuzando a la Yegua.

Dante sonrió al escuchar aquello; en ese momento ellos dos estaban cumpliendo sobre esa yegua las mismas funciones que sobre un avión de última tecnología.

Volvió a abrir el mapa y se concentró en la confluencia del arroyo tributario por el que venían galopando a toda velocidad. El río en el que desembocaba aquel arroyo debía encontrarse ya casi a la vista, pero no había la suficiente luz y era poco lo que se veía, al menos Karina parecía poder ver perfectamente en la oscuridad al igual que su yegua, quien galopaba a toda velocidad entre piedras y raíces sin tropezar nunca.

Acercó el mapa lo más que pudo y miró las cotas que indicaban las diferentes alturas del terreno en busca de un paso fuera de aquella trampa mortal. —Aquí. —dijo marcando el mapa para compartir el punto de interés con Karina. —Mira esto, es una marca de fractura, hay una grieta entre estos dos macizos en el punto donde confluyen los dos ríos… podría ser un camino entre las montañas.

Valkyria dejó el camino y entró al arroyo a pleno galope. Las poderosas patas de la yegua levantaron altos chorros de agua mientras el profundo desfiladero se cerraba sobre ellos. Dante podía escuchar los ecos de sus perseguidores a ambos lados del profundo cañón así como el millar de piedras que caían desde las alturas empujadas por aquellas bestias en persecusión —Atención! ¡Cincuenta metros! ¡A la derecha!

Dos bolas de fuego cayeron sobre ellos casi simultáneamente. La yegua blanca saltó de pronto y el impacto de aquellos proyectiles flamígeros creó una explosión de vapor en las aguas del río.

—¡Mierda!

Ahora podían escuchar el sonido de unos rápidos justo delante de ellos. Dos rocas negras aparecieron de pronto y Karina desvió a Valkyria para sortear aquel obstáculo. —Allí. —dijo Dante señalando una zona más oscura en la pared de roca frente a ellos. —¡Esa es la fractura, estamos justo en la confluencia!

Los proyectiles que se dirigían hacia ellos iluminaron la grieta cuando apareció justo frente a su cabalgadura. Karino tiró de las riendas con todas sus fuerzas y Valkyria entró a toda velocidad en la estrecha abertura mientras las bolas de fuego estallaban contra las rocas partiendolas en mil pedazos.

—Parece que hubo un derrumbe allá atrás. —exclamó Dante escuchando el estruendo tras él, pero cuando se volteó el vapor y el polvo obstruyeron por completo la visión. —No podrán seguirnos fácilmente por ese camino.

La grieta se volvió muy angosta y Karina tuvo que hacer que su yegua avanzara al paso. El terreno era muy accidentado, con rocas y raíces cubriendo el fondo de aquel profundo desfiladero lo que obligaba a Valkyria a pisar con cuidado a medida que avanzaban.

—Necesitamos algo de luz. —dijo Karina mirando hacia arriba, donde el cielo estrellado apenas aportaba un poco de claridad. —¿El mapa dice algo?

—Poco y nada. —informó el joven. —Estamos en el macizo oriental de una formación montañosa llamada Cavernas ígneas… ¿Sabes algo de ese lugar?

—No. —respondió la joven. —Recuerda que yo no juego en Calypso, mi trabajo es otro.

Dante miró el mapa preocupado. —El desfiladero tuerce hacia el norte y termina unos trescientos metros más adelante… me temo que no aparece nada más en el mapa.

Avanzaron en silencio unos minutos más y la oscuridad se volvió completa. Dante entonces recordó la antorcha que La Orden le había proporcionado durante su aventura en las antiguas ruinas y comprobó que aún estaba en su inventario. —Tengo algo de luz. —dijo mientras seleccionaba el ítem correspondiente. —Pero solo por unos veinte minutos… casi toda la materia combustible se consumió durante el transcurso de la tarde.

—Servirá.

La antorcha se encendió en cuanto la puso en su mano y a la temblorosa luz de las llamas naranjas vieron la enorme boca de una caverna que los recibía en forma amenazadora.

—Fin del camino. —dijo Karina tirando de las riendas. Valkyria se detuvo justo ante la entrada oscura de la cueva. Un viento cálido proveniente de las profundidades soplaba en sus rostros y todo era silencio a su alrededor.

Dante lanzó una mirada de resignación. —Y por supuesto quieres entrar ahí. —dijo suspirando.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—No por desgracia… solo soy un personaje mortal. —respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero no estamos seguro si habrá una salida del otro lado ¿Verdad?

—Correremos el riesgo. —decidió la joven haciendo que la yegua comenzara a entrar a la caverna. —No podemos perder más tiempo.

El camino descendía casi en línea recta en las entrañas de aquella montaña aislada de la cordillera principal que se extendía a unos cuarenta kilómetros más al norte. Durante todo el descenso tuvieron el viento cálido soplando en sus rostros y no vieron ni oyeron nada fuera de lo normal.

—Pensé que este sitio estaria lleno de monstruos y cosas desagradables. —comentó el joven mirando las sombras oscuras que las rocas y estalactitas proyectaban a la temblorosa luz de la antorcha.

—Mi personaje no genera encuentros aleatorios con monstruos o NPC's—explicó la joven. —Valkyria tampoco.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Dante. —¿No debería mi personaje atraer a los monstruos como un imán?

—Al parecer no mientras estés sobre la grupa de mi yegua. —respondió la joven. —Tal vez también protege al jinete al mismo tiempo, deberias preguntarselo a Duval en todo caso.

El camino terminó de descender y pronto se encontraron recorriendo un sendero abierto en la roca con huellas de haber sido un camino transitado anteriormente. El suelo estaba formado por adoquines hábilmente encastrados unos con otros y a pesar de los años pasados desde que fueran abandonados, se mantenían en buen estado de conservación y permitieron que Valkyria retornara a un paso más acelerado. El sonido de sus cascos rebotaba en las paredes, pero no vieron señales de ninguna criatura viva.

Nadie salió a su encuentro y no se escuchaban sonidos de perseguidores tras sus pasos. Estaban completamente solos en aquellas enormes cavernas.

La antorcha se apagó unos minutos más tarde sumiendolos en una completa oscuridad. Karina tiró de las riendas y se bajó de la yegua para poder caminar junto a ella mientras la guiaba por los oscuros pasillos —Quedate sobre Valkyria. —le ordenó a Dante. —Estarás más seguro ahí arriba.

—Ok.

La Teniente O'Higgins parecía tener mejor visión nocturna que Dante, o tal vez era otra de las ventajas de su avatar especialmente creado para su trabajo en Calypso. Avanzaron despacio por el mismo camino hasta que de pronto llegaron a un profundo abismo abierto en la roca.

—Veo un puente. —informó Karina girando a la izquierda. —Es bastante angosto pero creo que podremos atravesarlo en fila.

El arco de piedra que atravesaba el precipicio media escasamente un metro de grosor en la parte más angosta justo en el medio del abismo. Karina caminaba delante llevando las riendas de Valkyria mientras Dante se agarraba de las crines de la pobre yegua mientras hacía lo posible por no mirar hacia abajo. —Aventurero y una mierda. —se dijo mientras sentía el viento cálido soplar desde las profundidades.

—Por el estado de tus ropas y… tu digamos "espada", veo que has estado probando el juego todo el dia. —comentó la joven piloto mientras alcanzaba con seguridad el otro lado del abismo.

—Me llevaron a una expedición a uno de los calabozos que hay debajo de la ciudad de Jenne.

La joven se volvió sorprendida. —¿Como que "te llevaron"?

—¿Recuerdas la chica que salvamos de aquel gigante? —preguntó Dante. —Me la encontré en la plaza cuando aparecí luego de separarnos esta mañana. Ella me presentó a su grupo de amigos y ya que estaba... bueno… salimos juntos de aventuras.

La joven frunció el ceño. —No es bueno que hagas amistades en el juego. —dijo con voz tensa. —Especialmente teniendo en cuenta tu posición como empleado de Alpha Corporation. No sería…

—¿Ético? —respondió Dante mirando la oscuridad que se abría delante de su cabalgadura. —No lo sé Karina… El Director me pidió que experimentara el juego como un jugador más y eso es lo que intenté hacer durante todo el dia… pero yo tampoco puedo sacarme de encima esta sensación de estar ocultando a la gente quién soy verdaderamente.

Karina continuó mirando hacia el frente pero Dante vio que asentía con la cabeza. —¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó el joven estratega.

—¿De mi?

—Dices que no te gusta el juego y lo comprendo; después de todo eres parte de la fuerza como yo lo fuí una vez. ¿Cómo es que terminaste en este lugar? Eres una excelente piloto y tu lugar debería ser en el espacio, no en este videojuego por más realista que sea.

Karina sacudió la cabeza. —Prefiero no hablar de ello. —dijo.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó sinceramente Dante. —No debí preguntar algo tan personal… es que…

—¿Es que…?

—Tu forma de volar. —reconoció el chico.

—¿Mi forma de volar?

—Sentí que… lo disfrutabas. —dijo un poco avergonzado. —Allá entre esas islas flotantes… la forma en que el VF-4 volaba entre los obstáculos y todo eso… había algo en como llevabas el vuelo de tu avión que… no se como expresarlo.

La Teniente O'Higgins se detuvo y volteó la cabeza hacia Dante. —Entonces no lo hagas.

—¿Eh?

—Si no sabes las palabras adecuadas para expresarlas… simplemente no las digas. —dijo. —Se entiende mejor así.

Dante sonrió. —Comprendo dijo.

—Ya hemos llegado… creo. —respondió la joven volviéndose hacia el frente. —Mira.

Se encontraban frente a dos portones enormes. Dante calculó rápidamente que aquellas grandes hojas medirían unos veinticinco metros de altura. —Ok no… no vamos a entrar ahí. —dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos. —Sea lo que sea que haya detrás de esas puertas es de el doble del tamaño de un Zentradi.

Karina se acercó a la intimidante entrada y extendió una mano para tocar la madera. De inmediato las enormes hojas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente como por voluntad propia.

Dante suspiró y desenvainó su espada. Todavía quedaba algo así como diez centímetros de metal quebradizo que sobresalía del pomo. Tal vez pudiera causarle una infección dolorosa a alguien con un rasguño de esa cosa.

—Si hay una salida, es por este camino. —dijo tajantemente Karina. —Ya no podemos perder más tiempo.

—¿No podemos simplemente enviarle un mensaje a Duval? —preguntó Dante.

—Trata. —respondió la joven,

Dante abrió la interfaz y vió que todas las opciones de comunicación, tanto mensajería como notificaciones estaban desactivadas. —¿Pero que…?

—Aparentemente en este lugar toda comunicación con el exterior está cortada. —explicó. —Sucedió luego de entrar a la caverna desde aquel desfiladero por el que vinimos escapando de esos tipos.

—¿Ni siquiera tu…?

—Ni siquiera yo. —afirmó la Teniente.

Las enormes puertas habían dejado de moverse dejando una abertura de unos dos metros de ancho, suficiente para que Valkyria pudiera pasar cómodamente. No se veía nada en el interior y unas neblinas grises comenzaron a salir por la puerta, como si todo el interior estuviese cubierto por una capa de bruma a ras del piso.

—Vamos. —ordenó la joven tomando las riendas de la yegua. —No perdamos más tiempo.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la oscura estancia y de repente las antorchas ubicadas todo alrededor de las paredes de aquella enorme caverna comenzaron a encenderse como por arte de magia.

—Parece que hemos disparado un evento de alguna clase. —dijo Dante viendo como la luz comenzaba a aumentar. —Prepárate.

—No seas tan alarmista. —intentó calmarlo la joven. —No va a pasarnos nada.

La neblina se hacía más densa a medida que se internaban en el medio de la caverna y ahora casi llegaba hasta el vientre de Valkyria. La yegua fue la primera en advertir la presencia en el centro de la estancia y se detuvo de forma inmediata. Karina vió la silueta unos segundos más tarde.—Dante.

—¿Que?

—Por nada del mundo te bajes de Valkyria. —dijo. —¿Entendido?

—No pensaba hacerlo ni aunque me dijeras lo contrario. —respondió el joven. —¿Qué sucede?

—Dragón.

—¿Dragón? —Dante levantó la cabeza y entonces las nieblas se disiparon en medio de un torbellino de viento.

La cabeza del Dragón negro estaba justo frente a ellos, como si un perro estuviera echado con su hocico pegado al piso y observada desinteresado a sus amos humanos. Los dos enormes ojos serpentinos eran de casi dos metros de diámetro. Dante calculó que sólo uno de aquellos enormes colmillos amarillentos que asomaban de la gigantesca mandíbula eran del tamaño de Valkyria.

El cuerpo de aquella titánica criatura estaba formado por enormes placas escamosas de un material que parecía obsidiana por el brillo oscuro que emitía.

—De-Deculture. —atinó a exclamar mientras su mano que sostenía la espada comenzaba a temblar. —Esa cosa no es de tamaño Zentradi. —dijo. —Es del tamaño del mismo Gol Boddole Zer de la flota combinada Zentradi. —exclamó.

—No tan grande —dijo Karina. —Pero igual de impresionante.

Las fosas nasales del gigantesco monstruo lanzaban chorros de aire caliente que rápidamente dispersaron toda la niebla del lugar. Ahora parte del masivo cuerpo podía apreciarse, pero las verdaderas dimensiones quedaban aún ocultas tras las tinieblas del techo.

—No… no va a atacarnos… ¿Verdad?—preguntó Dante señalándole con la espada desecha.

—Si pudiese atacarnos definitivamente ya lo hubiera hecho. —respondió Karina. —Al parecer solo hemos activado una parte del evento previo a la batalla, pero la IA no parece dispuesta a iniciar el combate, eso quiere decir que estamos protegidos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio frente a la colosal cabeza sin saber exactamente qué hacer. La atmósfera era realmente extraña.

—Es… hermoso en cierta forma ¿No crees? —preguntó de pronto la joven.

Dante asintió. —Supongo que si. —dijo rascándose la cabeza. —Aunque yo usaría la palabra "majestuoso". ¿Realmente hay jugadores capaces de vencer a esta bestia?

Karina volvió a mirar al enorme dragón y negó categóricamente con la cabeza. —Lo dudo mucho. —afirmó. —Mira esas escamas.

—Blindaje compuesto. —reconoció el joven acercando la yegua lentamente. —Además la disposición de las escamas está en ángulo para aumentar el grosor efectivo del blindaje ante penetración de munición fragmentante… ¡Esta cosa es un maldito tanque de guerra!

—Un GU-11 difícilmente podría penetrar un blindaje como ese. —observó la joven juzgando la apariencia y grosor de las placas dentadas. Los GU-17 de 58mm podrían tener una mejor chance de penetración, pero yo no me acercaria tanto a una bestia como ésta para disparar una ráfaga de Gunpod. —aseguró.

—¿Como lo derrotarias tu? —preguntó intrigado Dante.

—Un disparo desde un cañón dimensional desde órbita baja solo para estar segura. —respondió con una sonrisa. —Ten cuidado Dante. —advirtió Karina. —Te estás acercando demasiado.

El joven detuvo al caballo a unos pocos pasos de la enorme boca. Levantó la cabeza y vió su imagen reflejada en el enorme ojo que parecía mirar más allá de donde estaba el parado, como si no existiera nada que ver.

Vió un caballo blanco y montado en él vió a un patético guerrero vestido con simples ropas de campesino en cuya mano los restos de la espada parecía más un palo carbonizado que un arma de filo.

—Ese no soy yo. —dijo Dante mirando con desprecio el reflejo en los ojos del dragón. —Es una imagen falsa, falsa como este lugar, falso como este dragón.

Extendió la mano de la espada y tocó el enorme diente con los restos de la hoja carbonizada. Lo que quedaba de la hoja se resquebrajó y cayó como una pequeña lluvia de ceniza a los pies de Valkyria.

El dragón no se movió.

—¿Que rayos estas haciendo? —lo recriminó la joven. —Deja de jugar con esa cosa y salgamos de aquí.

Dante guardó el pomo de su inútil espada y tirando de las riendas hizo que la yegua diera la vuelta. —Lo siento. —dijo. —Creo que yo también estoy empezando a odiar este juego.

Karina suspiró y tomando las riendas de la mano de Dante condujo a Valkyria a un lado de la enorme mandíbula. —Busquemos alguna salida por el fondo de la cueva. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tiene que existir alguna.

El joven asintió en silencio pero entonces un brillo cercano atrajo su atención. —¡Mira eso! —exclamó.

Debajo del cuerpo del dragón había una montaña de monedas y piezas de oro. Joyas, armas y armaduras, obras de arte de todo tipo, desde exquisitas esculturas de toda clase de metales preciosos hasta los más increíbles y delicados objetos mágicos, muchos de los cuales poseían aquella aura espectral a su alrededor que denotaba su incalculable valor.

—Con un tesoro como ese, no me extrañaría que tarde o temprano alguien intente derrotar a este dragón. —comentó Dante. —Pero… ¡No puede ser! ¡Esos son…!

—Cuarzos FOLD. —dijo Karina deteniéndose. —Pero nunca vi cristales de ese tamaño.

Por debajo de las enormes placas acorazadas del monstruo grandes cristales FOLD brillaban emitiendo una luz escarlata que hacía que el oro circundante se tiñese de un color rojo sangre. —Mira el efecto óptico que se produce alrededor de los cristales más grandes. —señaló el joven. —Hay todo un fenómeno de interferencia dimensional sucediendo ahí mismo justo debajo del maldito dragón… no me extraña que no haya forma de comunicarse con el exterior desde aquí. ¿Sabes algo sobre esta clase de cristales? —preguntó volviéndose hacia la Teniente.

—Son un material de incalculable valor estratégico para la defensa. —respondió la joven. —Es algún tipo de forma estable de Quantum Superpesado si no recuerdo mal.

—Los nuevos cañones de energía están basados en la arquitectura de estos cristales. —agregó Dante. —Y aquí los usan como barritas de energía para magos

—No se nada de eso. —afirmó Karina volviendo a tirar de las riendas de Valkyria. —Sigamos explorando este lugar.

Siguieron avanzando junto al enorme dragón hacia el fondo de la caverna. La enorme pared de roca se curvaba hacia arriba y se perdía en la oscuridad. Si había una salida hacia el exterior en lo alto de la caverna, ni siquiera la luna o las estrellas eran visibles desde allí.

—No hay salida. —dijo Dante mirando las enormes rocas de granito que se elevaban decenas de metros por sobre ellos. La única forma de salir de este lugar es por donde entramos.

La joven se detuvo y miró a su alrdedor. —Tal vez podamos volver hacia ese puente de piedra que cruzaba el abismo… si seguimos esa grieta en alguna dirección tal vez encontremos una salida.

—O tal vez nos perdamos para siempre debajo de esta montaña. —dijo Dante. —¿Y qué tal si simplemente nos desconectamos y llamamos a Duval con nuestros Pads? No es como si estuviéramos atrapados dentro del juego. ¿Verdad?

—Las órdenes del Director fueron llevar tu avatar devuelta a la Macross. —dijo Karina. —No hay cambios de planes.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —Supongo que será una larga noche...Oye… ¿Sientes eso?

La joven se puso en guardia de forma automática y para sorpresa de Dante vió como extrajo una pistola automática de debajo de su túnica. —Algo está sucediendo.

Ahora la vibración se sentía en toda la cueva. Era como el comienzo de un terremoto, pero el rumor no venía desde debajo de sus pies, era como si el mismo aire temblara violentamente.

—¡Dante cuidado! ¡Detrás tuyo!

El joven se agachó y enterró su rostro en las crines de Valkyria. La yegua por su parte reconoció de inmediato el peligro y saltó a un lado justo a tiempo.

Algo masivo se movió junto a donde estaban ellos, como si la oscuridad tomara forma y se volviera sólida como la roca misma, o mejor dicho, como la obsidiana.

La enorme cola del dragón se movió como un látigo y golpeó la pared de roca con una fuerza titánica. Las piedras estallaron con un estruendo atronador y la enorme pared se resquebrajó en un millar de fragmentos que saltaron en todas direcciones.

—¿Estas bien? —exclamó la joven mientras se protegía de las piedras que caían. —¿Te has hecho daño?

—Estoy bien. —dijo Dante, por suerte aún a lomos de la ágil yegua. —Valkyria me protegió justo a tiempo… ¿Eso fué el Dragón? ¿Intentó aplastarnos?

—No lo creo. —respondió Karina volviendo a guardar su arma reglamentaria. —Mira.

El polvo se estaba dispersando en ese momento y pudieron ver un enorme agujero oscuro en donde antes estuviera la sólida pared de roca.

—Eso es…

—Una salida. —dijo Karina volviéndose hacia Dante.


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyria trepó con dificultad la enorme pila de escombros mientras Karina se mantenía en guardia con la pistola en la mano, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la enorme mole oscura que tan repentinamente había desatado aquel terremoto.

—Eso… fue extraño. —dijo Dante con expresión pensativa mientras la yegua descendía lentamente por el derrumbe de piedras del otro lado del agujero.

—¿Lo de no morir destrozados por ese coletazo o lo de no quedar aplastados por las rocas? —preguntó Karina escalando las rocas sin dejar de voltearse cada tanto hacia la madriguera del dragón.

—Ambas me parecen igual de improbables. —opinó el joven.

—Y sin embargo no tan improbables como lo es el recibir la ayuda de un dragón… porque nos ayudó ¿Verdad?

Dante se encogió de hombros. —Eso o fue algún tipo de reacción programada.

—¿Programada?

El joven señaló el agujero. —Se supone que los jugadores deben atacar al monstruo y nosotros no lo hicimos… tal vez la IA de ese dragón está programada para obligar a que los jugadores abandonen la cueva si no tienen intenciones de iniciar el combate… o tal vez es una ruta de escape por si el combate se vuelve demasiado difícil… ¿No crees?

—Tal vez alguno de los Administradores nos ayudó desde la SDF-1. —opinó la joven pensativa.

—¿Crees que Willy o Duval pueden controlar el Dragón desde allí?

—Son los Administradores al fin y al cabo.

El joven asintió pensativo. —Supongo que es así.

Ante ellos se extendía un pasillo que se internaba en la oscuridad. Sin otra fuente de luz de la que disponer, Karina volvió a tomar las riendas de Valkyria y comenzaron lentamente a caminar por los túneles en busca de una salida.

Sin un mapa que los orientase en aquel lugar no sabían bien qué dirección tomar, por lo que decidieron que subir a la superficie era el camino más seguro. Tomaron el primer túnel cuyo camino les pareció que ascendía y lo siguieron por el transcurso de varios minutos.

La elección resultó acertada y tras quince minutos de caminata se encontraron un amplio salón rodeado de columnas derruidas y lo que parecía ser la entrada principal de aquel lugar. Por el espacio que dejaba entrever las enormes puertas de piedra parcialmente derrumbadas, afuera era noche cerrada y la luna más grande recién estaba asomando por sobre las colinas circundantes.

El fresco soplo de viento que entraba por la abertura los hizo sentir renovados luego de estar en esa atmósfera cerrada y calurosa en las entrañas de aquella montaña, pero lo que más les alegró fué volver a recuperar las comunicaciones con el mundo exterior.

—El Director debe estar nervioso. —dijo Karina mirando sus seis mensajes apilados en la bandeja de entrada de su interfaz. —Será mejor darnos prisa.

Tras pasar por las puertas derruidas montó ella también en Valkyria y partieron al galope hacia el valle que se abría ante ellos.

—Tenemos que torcer al norte en cuanto podamos. —dijo Dante volviendo a abrir el mapa. Veo tierras de labranza y pastizales bajos, deberíamos tener el camino libre hasta llegar al bosque donde está nuestra nave.

—No veo a nadie que nos siga. —respondió la joven. —Pero será mejor no bajar la guardia.

Dicho eso azuzó a la yegua y Valkyria galopó a toda velocidad siguiendo el camino que ascendía desde las puertas del templo hasta los pasos que se abrían por las colinas que rodeaban aquel profundo valle. Karina giró a la derecha y galoparon siguiendo el curso de un viejo sendero para bestias de carga que giraba en dirección norte.

No vieron ni oyeron nada por el camino salvo el propio galopar de la yegua blanca. Si alguien los estaba siguiendo debía estar manteniendo la distancia.

Lentamente fueron dejando atrás las colinas y los árboles comenzaron a reemplazar a las rocas en el paisaje. Cuando una línea más oscura que el resto del paisaje apareció en el horizonte supieron que estaban llegando al bosque.

—Me pregunto que rayos está sucediendo en este planeta. —comentó la joven mientras los primeros árboles comenzaron a pasar a toda velocidad mientras Valkyria se introducía mas y mas en la floresta. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos los árboles estaban tan próximos unos a otros que debieron reducir la velocidad y encontrar una senda adecuada.

Cuando llegaron al claro en donde se encontraba el avión bajo unas redes de camuflaje las dos lunas ya estaban bien alto en el cielo salpicado de estrellas.

—Ve a arrancar el caza, yo quitaré las redes. —dijo Dante bajando de un salto de la yegua.

Karina se apeó también y tras decirle unas cuantas palabras al oído de Valkyria esta partió al galope por el mismo sitio que había venido.

—¿Estará bien…? —preguntó Dante mientras quitaba una de las clavijas de sostenia la soga de la red.

—Valkyria vendrá cuando la llame. —afirmó la joven. —No te preocupes.

La cabina del VF-1 se abrió y la Teniente saltó a la cabina donde se puso a iniciar el procedimiento de arranque de emergencia. Mientras tanto Dante terminó de quitar las redes y las guardó en el compartimento lateral junto al tren de aterrizaje derecho. —Despejado. —dijo.

—Sube, los motores ya están calientes.

El joven subió a una de las alas y caminó hasta la cabina abierta donde ocupó su lugar en el puesto de copiloto. Inmediatamente la cabina se cerró sobre el y los motores del caza comenzaron a acelerar mientras los propulsores vectoriales debajo del fuselaje comenzaban a elevar el avión en el sitio.

—Macross aquí VT-102. —dijo Dante en la radio en cuanto el caza hubo pasado por encima del nivel de las copas de los árboles. —¿Me reciben?

—Aqui Torre de Control Macross, los recibimos fuerte y claro ¿Donde mierda estaban? —preguntó la voz femenina de Willy mientras su rostro aparecía en la pantalla unos segundos más tarde.

—Tuvimos que sacudirnos de encima unos cuantos PK's del Enjambre. —respondió Dante. —Y el atajo que elegimos no fué de los mejores.

El rostro de Duval con su avatar de guerrero apareció en una ventana al lado del rostro de la Amazona. —¿Que tanto se comprometió la misión? —preguntó el Director.

—Los perdimos antes de llegar al avión. —aseguró Dante. —Malkovich no tendrá nada de qué quejarse, se lo aseguro jefe.

—Bien. —respondió visiblemente aliviado el guerrero. —Vuelvan a la Macross de inmediato, han sucedido algunas cosas inquietantes mientras estabas jugando en Calypso.

—Entendido, vamos para allá.

Karina activó los propulsores y el VF-1 salió disparado hacia los oscuros cielos de Calypso, pero esta vez ascendieron directamente a la atmósfera sin perder un minuto del precioso tiempo. En cuanto el caza atravesó la capa de nubes activaron los impulsores orbitales a toda potencia seguros que el resplandor de los motores quedarían ocultos tras la gruesa capa de nubes.

Atravesaron la atmósfera en unos pocos minutos y Karina activó el sistema de guia espacial para interceptar la órbita de la Macross, quien se encontraba en esos momentos casi a cien mil kilómetros por delante de ellos. El caza rápidamente adquirió velocidad y la distancia comenzó a acortarse. —Tiempo estimado de intercepción, veintidós minutos. —informó la Teniente.

Inmediatamente Dante retransmitió la información por el Datalink y el Waypoint que aparecía en la interfaz de la cabina se actualizó con la información introducida.

Mientras el planeta se iba haciendo más pequeño tras ellos las lunas se empezaban a hundir del otro lado de Calypso.

—¿Alguna vez fuistes allí? —preguntó Dante.

—¿A donde?

—A alguna de las lunas.

—Nunca tuve que realizar ninguna misión cerca de ellas. —respondió la joven. Se supone que están deshabitadas.

Dante abrió la interfaz de cartografía estelar desde la pantalla de su puesto de copiloto y observó que tanto las lunas como el planeta Calypso estaban cargados en los sistemas de navegación de la nave. Una rápida inspección a los mapas de superficie le indicó al joven que no había puntos de interés cargados en los sistemas de navegación en los cuerpos celestes que orbitaban aquel planeta de fantasía.

—Eso no significa que tengamos que descartar la existencia de algo allí. —dijo el joven desde el asiento trasero. —¿Tu que crees, Karina?

—Realmente no me importa si hay algo allí o solo polvo lunar… que creo sería la cosa más probable.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dijo Dante suspirando mientras cerraba los mapas.

La distancia a su destino se redujo a unos pocos miles de kilómetros y la Teniente O'Higgins comenzó las maniobras de desaceleración del caza. Los retropropulsores delanteros se dispararon al unísono y Dante volvió a sentir la fuerza de la desaceleración en su propio cuerpo. —Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto. —murmuró entre dientes mientras su cuerpo se aplastaba contra el asiento.

La oscura silueta de la Macross apareció pronto a la vista y la nave entró en un patrón de aproximamiento desde la popa.

—Macross aquí VT-102, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar.

—Permiso concedido, sistema SILS activo en el Prometheus.

—Entendido, nos vemos en un rato.

El VF-1 realizó un circuito de aproximación completo antes de entrar en la senda de planeo del sistema SILS que los condujo directamente a la cubierta del enorme portaviones anclado a uno de los lados de la SDF-1 Macross.

El caza se posó suavemente en la cubierta y de inmediato los propulsores superiores se activaron para mantener las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje pegado a la cubierta de vuelo mientras la Teniente detenía casi por completo el avión y se dirigía a uno de los elevadores.

—El Director parecía muy nervioso. —dijo Dante mientras apagaba la computadora de su puesto de copiloto. —¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?

—Ni idea.

El elevador se puso en marcha y el caza descendió hasta el hangar principal, donde rápidamente rodaron hasta un puesto de rearme libre en donde aparcaron y comenzaron a apagar el avión lo más rápidamente que pudieron.

Cinco minutos más tarde ambos estaban abordo de un transporte eléctrico mientras conducían a toda velocidad por el túnel que comunicaba el portaviones con el resto de la enorme nave.

Incluso a toda velocidad demoraron casi diez minutos en llegar hasta la torre de control de la Macross. La puerta del puente se abrió y Dante entró agachando la cabeza evitando golpearse con el marco de la misma. —Joyner y O'Higgins reportandose. —dijo deteniéndose en medio de la estancia.

—Déjese de formalismos Joyner. —respondió el enorme Director sentado tras una de las consolas de comunicaciones. —Ya no estás en el ejército, siéntese en uno de los puestos de adelante.

Mientras Karina se apoyaba a un lado de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Dante tomó asiento en el puesto que ocupara la oficial de navegación y que también hacía las veces de puesto del timonel. —La última vez que estuve sentado en el timón de una Macross las cosas no salieron tan bien que digamos. —dijo el joven mirando con preocupación los controles. —Alguien me voló la tapa de los sesos.

—Gracias por la advertencia, procuraré hacer lo mismo con mi martillo si llegas a tocar algo de esa consola. —lo amenazó el hombre.

—Entendido, Señor.

El Director Duvel suspiró. —Siento haberte tenido un poco en la oscuridad de todo esto, Joyner. —dijo el hombre. —Desde que haz llegado a la Flota 41 no te hemos explicado mucho sobre los problemas que tenemos y ahora que las cosas se están empezando a complicar las explicaciones serán más difíciles incluso.

El joven guardó silencio por lo que Duval continuó hablando. —Pensé que enviandote al juego podrias interiorizarte rápidamente de la situación, pero me temo que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

—He aprendido muchas cosas durante mi primer dia en Calypso. —aseguró Dante.

—No lo dudo. —respondió Duval. —Y espero que tu entrenamiento como oficial te haya permitido comprender el delicado ambiente que se respira entre los jugadores en estos momentos.

Dante frunció el ceño. —Hay dos facciones en lucha por el control de los recursos del juego y esa polaridad extrema está causando estragos en varios aspectos sociales, políticos y económicos de la simulación. El descontento general está creciendo debido a la presión por optar por uno u otro bando y justamente dicha presión es la que previene el surgimiento de una facción contendiente a cualquiera de los dos poderes reinantes.

El Director asintió. —¿Que opinas del Enjambre?

—Definitivamente son una organización que abusa de las reglas del juego y prioriza el terror y la muestra de poder como herramientas de control para lograr sus fines. Hay algunas similitudes en su forma de operar con las que utilizaban los movimientos fundamentalistas del siglo Veinte, pero no tengo idea de su verdadera estructura política… me dió la impresión que podría tratarse de una especie de jerarquía simplificada, donde solo unos pocos dictan las reglas a seguir y el resto de los miembros actúan en base a sus propias interpretaciones de las reglas.

—Interesante. —dijo Duval. —¿Y qué hay de El Imperio?

—Autoritarios, con más reglas que palabras en su vocabulario, supongo que intentan copiar las sociedades Feudales de La Tierra en el Medievo, pero también podrían ser un tipo de organización militarista como la clase gobernante del Reino del Viento en Windermere, con caballeros, príncipes y toda esa parafernalia.

—Cerca. —respondió el Director. —Tendrias que leer todo su manifiesto completo para tener una idea general, pero digamos que la idea general es esa.

—También lo del palo en el culo es importante. —agregó Willy. —Que no se te olvide.

Dante se cruzó de brazos delante de su terminal y sacudió la cabeza. —Creo que tienen al tipo equivocado para el trabajo. —dijo.

—¿Y eso por que? —preguntó Willy.

—Esto de los clanes rivales, las alianzas y los problemas entre jugadores… hay toda una disciplina dedicada específicamente a los jugadores de esta clase de mundos virtuales. Aquí se trata de nivelar la economía y las reglas del combate para que ningún grupo tenga el monopolio de los recursos o las zonas donde los jugadores suben de nivel. Yo no estudié durante cinco años para esto; mi área de trabajo es completamente diferente a lo que me están pidiendo que analice. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Eres un estratega militar si o no? —Preguntó Duval.

—Lo fui por unas horas. —respondió Dante. —¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

El Director golpeó la consola con el puño. —¿Como que tiene que ver, idiota? Ahí fuera está a punto de estallar una guerra y queremos que la detengas ¿Es mucho pedir?

Dante abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. —¿Una guerra? ¿En Calypso?

Aquello sorprendió hasta a la Teniente O'Higgins, quien miró asombrada al Director.

—No comprendo. —dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza. —¿No se supone que esas cosas son parte del juego? Es decir las guerras, los conflictos entre clanes y todo eso… ¿Que tiene de malo que los dos clanes principales se peleen entre ellos?

El director y Willy se miraron entre ellos. —Todavía no lo entiende. —dijo Willy sacudiendo la cabeza.

—El Imperio y El Enjambre son solo una parte del problema. —explicó Duval. —Lo que queremos evitar es que el propio Calypso entre en guerra con los jugadores.

—El propio… Calypso. —repitió Dante sin comprender. —Eso… no tiene sentido.

—Lo tendría si supieras un poco más de lo que es capaz el UniEngine. —replicó el guerrero del martillo de guerra. —Explicaselo tu, Willy.

La Amazona se puso de pie y señaló la pantalla del radar. —Mira. —dijo.

Un gráfico de barras apareció en la pantalla y Willy explicó la información que estaba representada. —Estos son estimaciones de la fuerza de cada una de las facciones en el juego… claro que "fuerza" es algo que engloba muchas cosas, pero principalmente la cantidad de guerreros, armas, oro y poder mágico a disposición de cada grupo que se forma en el juego.

Obviamente el centro de la pantalla lo ocupaban dos enormes barras amarillas representado al Enjambre y al Imperio respectivamente. Todo alrededor pequeños rectángulos apenas se elevaban desde el suelo representando los grupos de jugadores "neutrales".

—Si, esa diferencia de poder queda bien claro. —observó Dante. —Yo mismo vi las armaduras y armas de esos tipos… no son las que se compran en cualquier tienda.

Casi sin darse cuenta se fijó en un pequeño rectángulo que asomaba un poco más de entre sus pares. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalándolo con el dedo. La interfaz inmediatamente puso un punto rojo sobre la parte de la pantalla donde Dante señalaba.

—¿Eso? —preguntó Duval. —Ah… la anomalía.

—¿Anomalía?

—Hay un jugador en un clan pequeño con stats inusualmente altos… eso hace que su lectura genere un pico en el gráfico, solo una rareza del sistema aleatorio del juego.

—"La Orden" —leyó el joven con una sonrisa reconociendo de inmediato el nombre del clan y el jugador que "causaba" aquel pico en los datos. —¿Cómo es posible que un solo jugador posea semejante cantidad de… poder? —preguntó Dante.

—Cuando creas un jugador en Calypso tienes dos formas de hacerlo: puedes manipular minuciosamente tus genes y características hereditarias hasta cinco generaciones previas para crear un personaje especialmente apto para ciertas habilidades o profesiones… o puedes simplemente arrojar el dado una vez y jugar con lo que Calypso genere aleatoriamente para tu personaje.

—Crear un personaje "de probeta" tiene muchas ventajas. —agregó Willy. —Pero los stats terminan siendo mediocres y generalmente solo un par de habilidades son las beneficiadas por uno o dos bonus definidos por la herencia genética… en cambio cuando interviene el azar pueden surgir stats muy buenos, de casi el doble o a veces el triple del valor de uno generado de forma personalizada… ese personaje de ahí tiene una combinación muy afortunadas de características que forman una simbiosis perfecta con el tipo de raza y profesión escogidos por el jugador.

Dante pensó en Silvana y en su forma tan casual de jugar. ¿Sabría ella realmente todo el poder que tenía su personaje? —¿Hay otros ejemplos aparte de ese? —preguntó.

—No tan evidentes…—explicó Duval. —Tanto en el Enjambre como en el Imperio hay personajes con stats de alto nivel, pero no en una relación tan… "extrema" como esta… en fin ¿Podemos volver al tema importante de esta reunión? —preguntó visiblemente disgustado.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Dante. —Entonces… Aparte de la evidente desigualdad entre esos dos clanes y el resto de los jugadores ¿Que otra cosa debo saber de ese gráfico?

—Calypso es un planeta donde el balance es una fuerza fundamental del orden de las cosas. —explicó Willy. —Cada vez que un evento, sea causado por los propios jugadores o por la interacción de las diferentes fuerzas fundamentales de la simulación, produce un desbalance en los sistemas o jerarquías del planeta, Calypso inmediatamente intenta corregir dicha inequidad por cualquier medio disponible… generalmente recurriendo a la propia biósfera del planeta.

—Osea que todo el planeta es un organismo autoregulable. —dijo Dante. —¿Solo con respecto a los nichos ecológicos?

—No. —respondió Duval. —También lo social está contenido en ese sistema.

—¿Lo social?

—Los NPC's. —explicó Willy. —Hay unos doce millones de ellos en Calypso, contando solamente las razas humanoides del tipo de las creadas por la Protocultura. Todo lo que hacen y las interacciones que realizan entre ellos y los jugadores de Calypso también están sujetas al delicado balance del planeta.

Dante asintió con la cabeza. —Entiendo. —dijo. —Si Calypso asume que tanto el Imperio como el Enjambre son una fuerza en claro desbalance… un momento. —dijo volviendo a mirar aquel gráfico. —Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo veo eso perfectamente balanceado. —observó Dante señalando las dos barras. —Ambos bandos tienen un potencial de combate similar…lo que en teoria deberia ser considerado como un equilibrio de poderes ¿Es eso suficiente para desencadenar una intervención del sistema de balance del planeta?

—Eso es lo que queremos averiguar. —respondió Duval frunciendo el ceño. —Sabemos que la situación actual de estos dos clanes ha generado una reacción de respuesta por parte de Calypso, pero todavía no sabemos dónde ni cuándo se manifestará.

—No comprendo. —dijo Dante.

—Calypso podría hacer cualquier cosa. —explicó Willy. —Desde movilizar naciones enteras a entrar en guerra con los jugadores humanos a usar a los monstruos del juego en un ataque a gran escala… bueno, el siguiente gráfico te lo dejará más en claro.

Willy movió sus manos sobre la terminal de datos y un nuevo gráfico apareció a un lado del anterior mostrando una enorme barra segmentada que comenzó a crecer hasta que se salió de los límites de la pantalla, lo que obligó a la joven Amazona a hacer un zoom para que pudieran apreciar el tamaño monumental de aquella cosa.

—Mira.

—¿Eso es el poder de una facción?—preguntó Dante. —A simple vista parece… algo así como un orden de magnitud más grande que el imperio y el Enjambre combinados, siempre y cuando esas dos barras estén en la misma escala.

—Lo están. —le aseguró el Director. —Y no te equivocas en tu estimación, eso es unas cien veces más poder combinado que todos los jugadores de la Flota 41 en Calypso.

Dante tragó saliva. —Y ese poder representa…

—A los monstruos y NPC's de toda la simulación combinados.

—Mierda.

Duval suspiró. —Ya puedes ver la magnitud de nuestro problema. —dijo. —Calypso podría arrasar cualquiera de las ciudades y destruir por completo la economía de las regiones en donde están asentados los jugadores. Si eso sucede es poco lo que podremos hacer para reparar el daño.

—¿Cada color en ese gráfico corresponde a una facción independiente? —preguntó Dante.

—No solo facciones… también criaturas. —¿Ves este segmento de aquí? —señaló Duval mientras la interfaz resaltaba un segmento de color rojo que ocupaba algo así como un cuarto del tamaño total del gráfico. —Eso tan solo representa el poder de Vorax.

—¿Vorax?

—Un Dragón cuya guarida se encuentra a pocas horas de viaje de Jenne. —explicó Willy. —Pero no te preocupes, está profundamente dormido y nadie puede acercarse a él sin que el aura de terror que emite lo mate instantáneamente.

Dante levantó la cabeza y vió que Karina lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Si Calypso decide usar a Vorax, podría aniquilar a todas las ciudades de los jugadores en solo unas pocas jornadas. —aseguró Duval. —Y Vorax es solo uno de los varios dragones que habitan este planeta.

El joven estratega se cruzó de brazos. —Me gustaría saber algo. —dijo mirando al Director. —¿Ustedes no tienen ninguna clase de control sobre esos NPC's, verdad?

—Así es.

—Osea que, por ejemplo a ese tal Vorax… no se lo podría controlar desde aquí.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió Duval.

—Ah… eso me deja… mas tranquilo.

El Director lo miró con atención. —Que no se te ocurran ideas extrañas con respecto a esas criaturas. —le advirtió. —Son poderes muy antiguos en el lore de Calypso.

—Y son muy inteligentes. —agregó Willy.

—¿Inteligentes?

—Los Dragones son las criaturas no humanoides con los mejores "Stats" en cuanto a Inteligencia y Sabiduria… ademas son viejos, mucho más viejos que cualquier otra criatura viva del planeta, no se los puede tomar a la ligera. —aseguró la Amazona.

Dante miró el gráfico durante casi un minuto en silencio y sacudió la cabeza. —No entiendo algo.—dijo. —¿No pueden simplemente deshabilitar el sistema de autoregulación? ¿No se supone que tenemos el control completo de UniEngine y por ende de Calypso?

—No, en absoluto. —dijo Willy volviéndose hacia Dante. —Realmente solo somos los Administradores del juego, nuestras opciones a la hora de modificar las reglas de Calypso son extremadamente limitadas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dante. —¿Acaso no tienes a tu disposición el código fuente de UniEngine y por consiguiente los planos del propio Calypso? ¿No puedes cambiarlo y hacer que la simulación siga las indicaciones del Director?

—Joyner. —dijo Duval mirando fijamente al joven. —Nosotros no creamos a Calypso ni tenemos acceso a su código.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces quién…?

—Calypso pertenece al Gobierno Unificado. —dijo Willy. —Y nosotros solo podemos leer el código de comunicación para que nuestro propio software funcione en él… lo que se llamaría la API (1) del UniEngine; no poseemos el compilador para modificar o crear nuevas reglas lógicas en la simulación, pero incluso si pudiéramos hacer eso, sería ir en contra de nuestro contrato con la NUNS.

—El Gobierno Unificado nos cedió la tecnología del UniEngine y el mundo que fué creado usando dicho Engine, nosotros solo hemos incorporado la interfaz y sistemas de interacción de los jugadores. —agregó Duval.

Dante comprendió de inmediato. —Osea que ustedes… es decir nosotros solo facilitamos el ingreso de los jugadores a Calypso, pero no tenemos el control de lo que pasa en la simulación.

—Exacto.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Dante mirando a Duval a los ojos. —¿Que clase de contrato es este?

—La NUNS nos contrató para convertir a Calypso en un juego, un juego donde los Colonos de la Flota 41 puedan vivir la aventura de sus vidas mientras atravesamos la galaxia en dirección al Origen.

El "Origen" era una región de la Vía Láctea en donde estudios realizados con los enormes telescopios desperdigados por todo el espacio explorado por la humanidad habían encontrado indicios de ser la zona en donde la Protocultura había comenzado su rápida expansión por la galaxia. Era una zona extremadamente alejada, una región a la que podía demorarse décadas enteras en llegar con lo último en tecnología FOLD.

La Flota 41 iba a realizar aquel peligroso viaje en un solo y gigantesco salto, ignorando por completo los efectos del Síndrome de Transposición Dimensional a la vez que utilizaba la nueva tecnología de re-energización transitiva WARP; un sistema de viaje por el Sub-Espacio que absorbía la energía de las corrientes interdimensionales para alimentar los requerimientos exponenciales de la burbuja WARP.

Dante meditó aquello unos minutos. —Calypso nunca fué un juego. —dijo levantando la cabeza hacia el Director una vez que comprendió aquello . —La NUNS nos contrató para que lo transformemos en uno.

—Exacto. —respondió Duval. —Y es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda, Joyner.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Ya derrotaste al UniEngine una vez. —afirmó el Director. —Si queremos evitar que Calypso destruya a los jugadores tenemos que estar un paso por delante de lo que compute la simulación… es nuestra única esperanza.

El joven volvió a mirar a la Teniente O'Higgins. —¿Y qué hay de los militares? ¿Ellos no pueden modificar el código del UniEngine?

—La NUNS solo es la propietaria del código. —respondió Duval. —Pero hace años que perdió toda capacidad de seguir desarrollando el software.

—¿Eh?

Willy sonrió desde su terminal. —Calypso fué el último proyecto de los militares relacionado con UniEngine, el código no se ha vuelto a modificar desde el año 2048.

La mención de aquel año en particular encendió varias alarmas en la cabeza de Dante, pero no relacionó de inmediato la importancia de aquella fecha. —¿Osea que no podemos resolver esto desde la perspectiva del software? ¿Y la NUNS Tampoco puede?

—Lo único que puede hacer la NUNS es desenchufar el Cluster Computacional de la Flota 41. —respondió Duval, pero solo hasta que comience el SuperSalto; luego ni siquiera podrán hacer eso.

—Mierda.

Willy se sonó los nudillos y se reclinó en el asiento. —Ya ves que necesitábamos encarar este problema desde otra perspectiva. —dijo la Amazona. —Ahí es en donde entras tú.

Dante suspiró. —Lo que necesitan aquí es un oficial de Inteligencia, no uno de estrategia. —protestó el joven.

—Eras el único oficial que había disponible, no nos quedó otra opción. —dijo Duval.

Dante volvió a mirar el gráfico en la pantalla. —Y yo que pensaba que esto sería un simple trabajo de administración y gestión de recursos… ¿Alguna idea de por dónde empezar a resolver este problema? —preguntó.

—¿Por dónde empezarías tú? —preguntó a su vez el Director.

El joven meditó la respuesta unos momentos. —Primero y principal me gustaria saber la naturaleza de la amenaza que tanto el Imperio como el Enjambre suponen para Calypso. ¿Es por su poderío militar? ¿O es la depredación de recursos la causa del desequilibrio? ¿O una combinación de ambas?

—Tendrás acceso a toda esa información. —aseguró Duval. —Pero ten en cuenta que nosotros no podemos obtener dicha información de los jugadores en forma directa; una cláusula de confideladidad nos impide hacerlo.

—Entiendo. —dijo Dante. —Tendremos que recurrir al viejo y confiable espionaje ¿Verdad?

Ante su desconcierto, Duval y Willy intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el joven.

—Sobre ese tema… —comenzó a decir el Director. —Hay una razón especial por la que enviamos a la Teniente a buscarte y no te pedimos simplemente que te desconectaras y vinieras a las oficinas.

—Supuse que habría una razón para el viaje hasta aquí. —dijo Dante.

—Las oficinas han sido comprometidas. —explicó Duval. —Willy detectó paquetes de datos encriptados de forma desconocida en la red inalámbrica y tras analizar algunos de ellos llegamos a la conclusión que estaban siendo originados en las oficinas.

—¿Micrófonos? —preguntó el joven.

—Incluso tal vez cámaras. —dijo Willy. —No lo sabremos hasta hacer una revisión completa del lugar.

—¿Creen que mi identidad en el juego ha sido comprometida también? —preguntó Dante.

—Si ese fue el caso, no tardarás mucho en averiguarlo una vez que vuelvas al planeta. —respondió la Amazona.

El joven asintió. —Supongo que ustedes no están entrando al juego desde el edificio entonces.

—Correcto, estamos en una de nuestras ubicaciones seguras, es por eso que decidimos reunirnos en la SDF-1 para discutir esto.

—¿El Enjambre? ¿O el Imperio? —preguntó Dante.

—Podría ser cualquiera de los dos. —respondió Willy. —No es la primera vez que tenemos infiltraciones en los sistemas, pero al menos esta es la primera vez que nuestras oficinas se ven comprometidas.

—¿Han avisado a las autoridades?

Duval asintió. —En efecto, tenemos una reunión de emergencia con el propio Capitán Simmons a primera hora de la mañana. —informó el Director. —Estando tan cerca del SuperSalto no podemos permitir que este tipo de cosas sucedan en un momento tan crítico de la Operación.

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre Karina levantó la vista. Duval se volvió hacia ella. —Siento tener que molestarle, Teniente. —se disculpó Duval inclinando la enorme cabeza. —Pero también requerimos su presencia mañana.

—Entendido. —respondió la joven haciendo un saludo militar. —Allí estaré.

—Usted también va a estar en esa reunión, Joyner. —agregó el Director. —Será mejor que se desconecte ahora y duerma un poco; mañana va a ser un día bastante largo.

Dante lo pensó solo un momento. —Me desconectaré en el hotel de la ciudad dentro de la Macross. —dijo. Duval hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto. —Como quiera, recuerde que la reunión de mañana será en la Battle 41, enviaré un vehículo a buscarlo a las siete y media, sea puntual.

—Si Señor.

Tanto Duval como Willy se levantaron simultáneamente de sus puestos. —Bien, damos por terminada la jornada de hoy, hasta mañana. De inmediato ambos avatares desaparecieron en un resplandor de luz y solo quedaron Karina y el en el puente de mando de la Macross.

—¿Crees que fué una buena idea? —preguntó la Teniente O'Higgins.

—¿Que cosa?

—No decirle al Director lo de ese Dragón… Vorax o como se llame.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —Estuve tentado de decirlo, pero creo que a estas alturas nosotros somos solamente espectadores; tenemos que recaudar más información sobre cómo este maldito planeta piensa lidiar con el Enjambre y el Imperio… luego podremos decidir la mejor forma de intervenir y que bando apoyar o no en esta supuesta "guerra".

La joven continuaba apoyada en una de las paredes junto a la puerta mientras contemplaba al joven cruzada de brazos. —¿Crees que ese dragón pueda convertirse en nuestro aliado? —preguntó.

—Tal vez… no lo sé con seguridad. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Cuando Willy dijo que eran los seres más inteligentes del planeta me dió una pequeña esperanza, pero necesitamos información, toda la información que podamos recabar sobre esa y otras criaturas que forman los poderes manifiestos y ocultos de Calypso.

La joven asintió. —Te ayudaré. —dijo, —Pero no esperes que juegue con una espada como tú lo haces; ese no es mi estilo.

—No te obligare a hacerlo, pero no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por romper las reglas del juego utilizando tu caza.

La joven suspiró y se incorporó. —Vamos. —dijo señalando la puerta. —Te llevaré hasta el hotel, se está haciendo tarde.

—Gracias. —dijo el joven. —ojalá pudiera hacer algo para compensar todas las molestias que te estoy causando.

Karina lo miró fijamente. —Entonces mañana cuando estés frente a mi padre, por favor no digas nada de más… especialmente en lo que respecta a tus opiniones sobre lo que sucede en la fuerza ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —prometió Dante. —Seré solo un observador… por ahora.

—Por tu propio bien, mejor que así sea. —respondió la chica saliendo por la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex deslizó la palma de la mano sobre su Pad y la pantalla se apagó de inmediato. Cuando levantó la vista ya el aula magna se estaba vaciando mientras los estudiantes abandonaban el recinto solos o acompañados en pequeños grupos. Solo un par de estudiantes quedaron sentados en las gradas mientras escribían algunas notas o repasaban la lección de la cátedra del dia.

—¿Otra vez te desvelaste en Calypso? —preguntó una voz conocida a su lado. El joven de lentes se volteó a un lado y vió el familiar rostro de su compañero de estudios, un joven de su misma edad con una tupida barba castaña. —Después de lo que pasó ayer me sorprendería enterarme que no haya sido yo el único que no ha cerrado un ojo en toda la noche. —respondió sonriendo.

—Escuché rumores. —mencionó el otro. —Pero como ya no estoy en el juego no leí los mensajes en el foro. —dijo levantando ambas manos. —Ya no es mi problema.

El joven de anteojos suspiró y miró la enorme pizarra digital donde todavía se podían ver las fórmulas matemáticas escritas por el profesor. —Mientras La Orden tenga al menos un solo miembro jugando en Calypso yo pienso seguir manteniéndola activa. —dijo tajantemente.

—Lo se. —respondió su compañero poniendo una mano en el hombro. —Y conociéndote como te conozco es lo que más me preocupa… viejo, tienes que pensar en tu carrera profesional, ese juego te está consumiendo la vida y estas desperdiciando tu tiempo en luchar una guerra que ya está perdida de antemano.

—No considero el tiempo pasado con amigos como un desperdicio. —respondió. —Y con respecto a la guerra… hemos soportado los primeros impactos y seguimos en pié, no dejaré que el miedo nos destruya como ya ha sucedido con otros clanes más grandes.

—El Imperio…

—El Imperio caerá, tarde o temprano se destruirá por dentro o será derrotado por otro grupo. Sea como sea no es cosa nuestra; La Orden es neutral y continuará siéndolo mientras exista Calypso. —afirmó el joven de anteojos.

Su compañero sonrió. —Esa es la segunda cosa que me gusta de ti; nunca te rindes.

—¿Y cual es la primera?

—Que no me hayas pedido que vuelva a jugar. —respondió el otro joven dándose la vuelta mientras levantaba una mano a modo de saludo. —Nos vemos.. ¡Trata de descansar un poco al menos!

Alex suspiró y volvió a encender la pantalla de su Pad, entonces volcó toda su atención a las capturas de pantalla que había realizado la noche anterior. Tras meditarlo varios minutos y comprobar lo tarde que se había hecho se resignó a apagar el aparato y se preparó para salir de la universidad.

Muchos de los estudiantes de la universidad se teletransportaban a sus destinos directamente desde el interior del Campus, pero Alex necesitaba pensar un poco antes de llegar al taller de Matilda. Salió por el gran portón principal y caminó bajo la sombra de las palmeras que crecían en el centro del boulevard que llevaba hasta el edificio principal de la institución Académica.

Una vez que salió del predio se dirigió hacia una parada de tranvías, donde convenientemente uno estaba detenido a la espera de pasajeros. Aquellos vehículos eran simplemente parte de la decoración de la ciudad que intentaba copiar algunos detalles visuales de varias ciudades de Estados unidos, pero fuera de eso casi nadie los usaba y estaban simplemente ahí como una curiosidad.

Tomó asiento en el solitario transporte y se dejó llevar por las calles vacías mientras el tranvía subía y bajaba las colinas de las afueras en dirección a la urbe unos pocos kilómetros en dirección a la bahía, donde un enorme puente colgante similar al que existía en la antigua San Francisco dominaba el paisaje.

Cuando veinte minutos más tarde se bajó en la parada cerca de su destino Alex ya se había decidido; no podía mantener eso en secreto por mucho tiempo y se dió cuenta que debía soportar aquella carga con alguien más.

El taller de Matilda se encontraba en un pequeño barrio residencial de casas bajas y pequeños apartamentos que no superaban los dos pisos de altura. La mujer rentaba un garage junto a su departamento y allí había montado un pequeño atelier donde trabajaba su arte entre sesiones de Calypso y un pequeño trabajo como acompañante terapéutico.

La persiana estaba abierta por la mitad y Alex se inclinó un poco para pasar por el espacio libre. —Permiso. —dijo al entrar al atelier.

—¿Alex? —preguntó la mujer asomando la cabeza tras un lienzo montado en un caballete. —Que inusual verte aquí en el barrio. —exclamó.

Matilda usaba un avatar de una espadachín de Windermere en Calypso, pero en la simulación de la Colonia usaba su aspecto real como avatar. Era una mujer entrada en los 40's de cabellos oscuros atados en una simple cola que casi siempre enrollaba en un rodete para protegerla de las manchas de pintura cuando se movía entre las obras en preparación de su taller. Vestía un delantal manchado de pintura bajo el cual se podían ver unos jeans gastados y una camisa clara. —Espero que todo esté bien.

—Hola Matilda. —saludo el joven deteniéndose junto a un rollo de lienzo que la artista usaba para montar en los bastidores de madera al momento de preparar las telas para pintar. —Siento interrumpirte. —se disculpó.

—Que va, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en mi taller… ¿Quiere tomar un café? —preguntó ella dejando los pinceles sobre el marco del caballete.

—Me encantaria.

—Entonces ponte cómodo. —dijo levantándose del pequeño banquito. —Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Puedo…?

—¿Mirar? Claro, pero recién lo empiezo. —dijo desde la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua.

Alex caminó hasta el otro lado del caballete y se puso a mirar la obra incompleta. Reconoció de inmediato a uno de los habitantes del bosque, una Dríada de las que protegía los lugares más sagrados y puros de la floresta. Matilda no bromeaba con que recién comenzaba: en la tela solo aparecia el bosquejo en lápiz y la artista solo había aplicado un par de pinceladas en los contornos del cuerpo y rellenado un par de formas con la pintura al óleo. Pinchados en los bordes del caballete había media docena de bocetos hechos en carbonilla donde aparecía el modelo de la Dríada en diferentes poses. —¿Silvana te las describió en detalle? —preguntó.

—La chica me dió un par de ideas. —se escuchó la voz desde la otra habitación. —De toda La Orden ella es la única que ha tenido contacto con esas misteriosas criaturas en Calypso… y solo de vista.

Las Driadas eran criaturas envueltas en misterio y no tenían contacto con ningún jugador, ni siquiera con aquellos que utilizaban los poderes del bosque y se identificaban con los poderes del bien. Algunos jugadores se jactaban de haber matado algunas a flechazos, pero nunca nadie mostró una grabación o fotografía que probase sus palabras. Las Driadas protegían el bosque y eran capaces de emboscar y matar a jugadores solitarios que se internaran en la floresta en busca de presas indefensas para matar y ganar experiencia. Muchos jugadores confiados de haber acorralado a un ciervo herido se vieron de pronto asfixiados por enredaderas salidas de entre los árboles o repentinamente el terreno bajo sus pies se convertía en una profunda ciénaga que rápidamente tragó y ahogó incluso al más fuerte de los caballeros envueltos en armaduras de acero.

El bosque era un lugar peligroso para recorrerlo en solitario y muchos habían pagado un alto precio por desoír las advertencias de los más experimentados.

El sonido tintineante de las tazas mientras Matilda volvía de la cocina hizo volverse al joven. —La increíble afinidad de Silvana con el bosque me hace creer que algún día ella podría ser la primera en entablar un contacto verbal con ellas—dijo.

La mujer depositó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita y comenzó a servir el café en dos tazas de porcelana. —Es posible. —opinó. —¿Pero estamos seguros que ellas hablan nuestro mismo idioma?

—Estoy seguro que la respuesta está en la Biblioteca de Mir. —dijo Alex. —Si solo nos permitieran el acceso a esos archivos…

—Olvidalo. —dijo tajantemente la mujer colocando unos cubos de azúcar en su taza. —Tendrías que cambiarte de clase a Enciclopedista para poder abrir siquiera esos antiguos pergaminos y tal vez ni siquiera alcance con eso… ademas, el Imperio jamás dejará que un clan neutral acceda a la Gran Biblioteca si puede evitarlo.

El joven tomó una de las tazas y aspiró el fuerte aroma a café. —Bien negro, como me gusta. —dijo mientras sorbía un poco de la caliente bebida.

—Alex. —dijo la mujer mirándolo fijo.

—Dime.

—Ayer enviaste a Dirk a seguir al muchacho nuevo. —dijo dejando la taza sobre el platillo de porcelana. —No dije nada entonces pero esa actitud en tí me preocupa bastante. ¿Qué es lo que sospechas?

El joven de lentes mantuvo la vista fija en el oscuro líquido unos segundos. —Algo en la actitud de Silvana me puso en guardia. —dijo.

Una arruga de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Matilda. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella y Dante se conocieron en el bosque el otro día, al menos eso es lo que pude averiguar, la chica está siendo muy secretiva con el asunto y esquivó todas mis preguntas… no hay que ser un experto para saber que algo está ocultando.

—Silvana es una joven adorable, no creo que esté tratando de ocultarte algo que piense que no deberías saber. —opinó la mujer. —¿Estás seguro que no estás siendo demasiado protectivo con ella?

—El imperio conoce los poderes y capacidades de Silvana y haría lo imposible por reclutarla para sus filas. —dijo el joven.

—Así que piensas que Dante es un "Topo" al servicio del Imperio —concluyó Matilda. —¿Es eso?

Alex depositó la taza vacía sobre el plato de porcelana. —Hasta anoche realmente lo creía. —dijo. —Pero ahora… no se que pensar.

—Explícate.

El joven pareció dudar unos segundos. —Creo… creo que Dante es algo más que lo que dice aparentar. —dijo mirando a su amiga a los ojos. —Pero no creo que esté con el Imperio o con el Enjambre.

—¿En qué te basas para pensar eso?

—Durante la partida de ayer se comportó como un novato y si bien ya se que es algo que se puede fingir, al menos su actuación fué bastante convincente…pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fué su forma de analizar las cosas; parecía absorber todo lo que le explicaban con una rapidez inusual en un jugador novato.

—Puede ser un líder natural. —comentó Matilda. —Alguien que tiene la capacidad de comprender la situación y resolver rápidamente los problemas… tuvimos en nuestras filas a un jugador así hace un tiempo. ¿Recuerdas?

Alex no respondió y miró el cuadro a medio terminar. —En fin, Dante me pareció una persona muy capaz y por supuesto eso encendió las alarmas en mi cabeza, puede ser que con el tiempo me esté volviendo un poco paranoico.

—No es algo menor en los tiempos que corren. —comentó la mujer. —¿Que sucedió luego que Dirk lo siguiera?

—Dante fué hasta la entrada sur de la ciudad y se reunió con una mujer encapuchada cerca de las caballerizas a un lado de la puerta principal.

—¿Una mujer encapuchada? —preguntó Matilda abriendo los ojos. —Vaya… esto se está poniendo muy interesante.

—Dirk no pudo verle la cara y dice que al intentar usar su habilidad de reconocimiento sobre aquella desconocida obtuvo fallos completos en cinco intentos consecutivos.

—Conociendo las habilidades de Dirk, claramente se trató de un personaje de muy alto nivel… ¿O tal vez algún tipo de protección mágica? —se preguntó la mujer. —¿Qué pasó luego?

—La mujer tenía un caballo ensillado a la espera de Dante y ambos salieron al galope tendido por el camino principal en dirección al sur.

—Me imagino que intentó seguirlos.

Alex sacudió la cabeza. —No pudo, de inmediato aparecieron cuatro magos de batalla del Enjambre que estaban ocultos bajo la sombra del muro en las afueras de la ciudad y partieron a toda velocidad en persecución de Dante y su misteriosa acompañante, los cuatro montaban corceles de guerra especialmente preparados para interceptar jinetes fugitivos.

—¿Cuatro magos de batalla…? ¿En corceles de guerra? ¿Estás seguro?

—El jamás me mentiría. —afirmó Alex tajantemente.

—Mierda. —exclamó Matilda sacudiendo la cabeza. —Aun así es… difícil de creer. —dijo. —¿Que sucedió después?

—Dirk se subió a una de las atalayas del muro y observó todo lo que pudo hasta que se perdieron de vista. Al parecer los perseguidores se dividieron en dos grupos intentado rodear a los fugitivos, pero si lo lograron Dirk ya no pudo verlo desde allí.

—Comprendo.

—Dirk permaneció allí arriba casi media hora para ver si los perseguidores regresaban, pero desistió y volvió al ClanHall para informarme en persona de lo que habia visto.

—Necesito más café. —dijo Matilda mientras volvía a servirse una taza ella misma y rellenaba la de Alex.

—Gracias. —dijo el joven tomando nuevamente la taza llena. —Yo tampoco pude creer lo que me contó Dirk, era algo demasiado extraño, especialmente si el Enjambre estaba involucrado. Le di las gracias y dejé que continuara con su investigación acerca de lo sucedido con los cristales, pero entonces llegamos a la parte extraña de la historia.

Matilda dejó de beber y bajó la taza mirando fijamente al joven. —¿Todavía hay una parte más extraña? —preguntó.

—Como te dije, Dante actuaba como un novato y uno de los primeros errores que cometen los novatos es no utilizar todas las opciones de la interfaz de sus avatares. Cuando nos separamos en la plaza Dante estaba en party con nosotros y nunca seleccionó la opción de salirse de la misma.

Matilda comprendió de inmediato. —Tu eras el líder de la Party. —dijo. —Cuando todos nos fuimos luego de la reunión…

—Dante y yo aún seguíamos en ella. —confirmó el joven. —Por eso pude ver su localización en el mapa y confirmar todo lo que Dirk me había dicho.

—Oh rayos. —exclamó la mujer.

—Cuando Dirk se fué, abrí el mapa y me puse a buscar a Dante al sur de la ciudad… y lo encontré a unos treinta kilómetros al suroeste, fuera del camino principal y cerca de las Cavernas Ígneas.

—¿Las Cavernas Ígneas? ¿Ese no es el Calabozo de nivel épico donde está…?

—El Dragón Negro Vorax. —respondió Alex.

La mujer depositó la taza en el plato y miró la cafetera. —Necesito algo más fuerte que café. —dijo.

—Por favor no lo hagas. —le advirtió el joven. —Recuerda que Calypso no te dejará entrar si detecta alcohol en tu sangre.

Matilda resopló disgustada y miró al joven. —Vale ¿Qué pasó luego?

—Al principio pensé que usarían los desfiladeros que bordean al valle para esquivar a los perseguidores… hay toda una red de fracturas y pasajes alrededor de esa montaña que se pueden utilizar sin entrar en contacto con la maldición del valle.

—Terror Total. —dijo Matilda. —Escuché que cualquier personaje menor a nivel veinte que entre a ese valle sufre inmediatamente de locura extrema.

Alex asintió. —Es un tipo de Debuff terrible que va aumentando su efectos a medida que los jugadores se adentran en las profundidades de la montaña… escuché que mata instantáneamente a quienes no tengan los requerimientos mínimos de Coraje apenas se atraviesan las puertas que llevan al interior de la guarida.

La mujer miró uno de los cuadros que colgaba en una de las paredes del estudio; representaba un caballero portando una lanza rota luchando con un dragón negro. —Los exploradores del Imperio solo han mapeado los primeros niveles del calabozo… nadie en Calypso tiene el suficiente nivel para adentrarse más y llegar hasta el propio dragón, dicen que podría tomar años armar un ejército lo suficientemente poderoso para un raid épico como ese.

—Como sea, seguí el recorrido de Dante en el mapa hasta que desaparecieron en algún lugar al noreste de la montaña.

—¿Desaparecieron? ¿O fueron emboscados y muertos por el Enjambre? —preguntó a mujer.

Alex sacudió la cabeza. —Dante seguía estando en party y su barra de vida continuaba mostrando algo menos de la mitad de sus puntos totales de HP, tal y como estaba cuando se enfrentó con el Troll.

—Lo recuerdo. —dijo Matilda. —Nunca pudo curarse por completo en la iglesia ¿Entonces dices que desapareció debajo de la montaña sin morir?

—Es lo que sospecho. —afirmó el joven. —Las Cavernas Ígneas deben ser una zona donde no hay comunicaciones con el exterior usando la interfaz del juego… incluso revisé la opción de enviar un mensaje a Dante y la opción me aparecía apagada.

Matilda estiró y brazo y tomó un paquete de cigarrillos de uno de los caballetes. Tomó uno y tras encenderlo con un encendedor dorado se puso a fumar en silencio.

—No sabía que fumabas. —observó Alex.

—Lo hacía en el mundo real… aquí intento dejarlo. —respondió ella arrojando las colillas al piso.

—Deberias dejarlo en el mundo real, dentro de la simulación el tabaco no te hace daño, son solo datos.

La mujer sonrió. —Lo se… ¿No es tonto? —dijo. —No obstante creo que si pierdo el hábito aquí dentro me será más fácil dejarlo cuando lleguemos a destino…. así que… ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó lanzando una pequeña nube de humo.

Alex no respondió y sacó su Pad de uno de sus bolsillos tras lo cual seleccionó un archivo y apretó play. —¿Que pienso? Pienso que sea lo que sea que está pasando en Calypso, La Orden no está a la altura de seguir el ritmo de los acontecimientos. —dijo extendiendo su mano con el Pad.

Matilda tomó el aparato de las manos de Alex y examinó el video que en ese momento se estaba reproduciendo en la pantalla. —Dime que estás bromeando. —dijo levantando la vista. —¿Dante salió por la entrada principal de las Cavernas Ígneas? ¿Y cruzó el Valle Maldito como si nada?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Esto… esto no tiene sentido. —dijo la mujer. —¿Quien es esa encapuchada? ¿Y cómo puede sobrevivir en semejante sitio?

—La única respuesta que se me ocurre es que sea uno de los administradores. —dijo Alex.

Matilda volvió a mirar la pantalla. —Un personaje Inmortal… tendría sentido claro. —dijo. —¿Pero por qué huiría un administrador a caballo a campo traviesa con el Enjambre pisándole los talones? ¿Por qué no teletransportarse a donde sea que quisieran ir? Simplemente no lo comprendo.

—Ni yo. —aseguró Alex.

Matilda arrojó los restos del cigarrillo al piso y lo aplastó con el pie para apagarlo. —¿Alguien más sabe de esto? —preguntó.

—Solo tu y yo… los del Enjambre dudo mucho que hayan podido seguirlos del otro lado de la montaña, pero podrían tener vigías en otros puntos, además…

—¿Todavía hay más? —preguntó la mujer mirando con atención a su invitado.

—Sigue viendo el video.

Ambos miraron la pantalla y vieron como el marcador en el mapa que representaba a Dante entraba a un bosque a una docena de kilómetros de la guarida del dragón. —¿Su campamento? —preguntó Matilda.

—Ahora veras.

Al cabo de un rato vieron como el marcador empezaba a moverse en dirección este cada vez más rápido hasta que se salió de la pantalla.

—¿Pero que...?

El video mostró como Alex había hecho un zoom para poder abarcar un sector más grande del mapa pero el punto se movía a una velocidad constante. Al cabo de unos minutos su dirección cambió significativo y desapareció.

Matilda se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —Ese movimiento tan veloz y lineal… ¿Crees que…?

—Un vehículo definitivamente. —respondió el joven bajando la voz. —¿Tal vez un caza de los militares?

—Yo también he oído esos rumores. —afirmó la mujer. —¿Realmente crees que Dante está trabajando para los militares?

El joven se encogió de hombros. —¿Honestamente? Ya no se que pensar… entre lo que sucedió ayer y esto que presencié anoche… siento que las cosas se han empezado a mover a una velocidad a la que ya no puedo seguir el ritmo.

Matilda devolvió el Pad y miró la cafetera con aire pensativo. —Dante todavía no se ha unido formalmente a La Orden ¿Verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Vas a permitirlo? —preguntó la Mujer. —Si ese joven es algo más de lo que dice ser… podría involucrar a todo nuestro clan en algo demasiado grande para que podamos controlarlo.

Alex meditó aquello en silencio. —No lo se. —dijo al cabo de un minuto. —Creo… creo que dejaré que Silvana sea quien decida eso, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien le ofreció unirse a La Orden.

—¿Quieres que hable yo con ella? —preguntó Matilda.

—No. —respondió el joven poniéndose de pie. —Iré yo mismo a hablar con ella, te agradezco mucho el haberme escuchado. —dijo Alex haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Lo menos que puedo hacer por nuestro gran líder es prestar un oído cada tanto. —respondió la mujer cruzándose de brazos. —Creo que hiciste bien en contarme esto; al menos no serás tu solo el que cargue con todo el peso del asunto.

El joven saludó con la mano y salió del atelier pasando debajo del portón a medio levantar. Miró el reloj en la interfaz de usuario y supo que era la hora de salida de Silvana de su escuela. ¿Qué hacer? Tras meditarlo un momento abrió la aplicación del mapa y se teletransportó cerca de la escuela a la que concurría la joven.

Tal como en el resto de la simulación, las calles estaban vacías y los pocos vehículos que se veían circulando eran apenas "NPC's" silenciosos que con su presencia daban un poco de vida a la solitaria ciudad. Sin perder más tiempo se puso a caminar y dió la vuelta a la manzana para llegar hasta la escuela.

Desde la vereda de enfrente vió que muchos estudiantes ya estaban saliendo del edificio y teletransportandose con un estallido de luz en cuanto salían por el portón de entrada. Alex cruzó la calle y se colocó a un lado de la salida para esperar a la joven. Tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos pero finalmente la vió salir acompañada de una amiga.

—Hola. —dijo saludando con la mano.

—¿A-Alex? —exclamó ella mientras su amiga se colocaba a su lado con un gesto sobreprotector —¿Quien es ese? —preguntó mirando de reojo al joven de anteojos.

—Es Alex, el líder de La Orden. —explicó la chica. —Alex, ella es mi amiga y compañera de clase Paula.

—Un gusto conocerte Paula.. perdón por esperarlas aquí afuera, veo que estoy atrayendo las miradas de todos… espero que nadie me denuncie o algo asi .

En efecto varios de los estudiantes se habían detenido a mirar al extraño que hablaba con dos estudiantes de secundaria y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Paula sonrió y le dió un pequeño empujón a su amiga. —Veo que tienes asuntos de Calypso que resolver. —dijo. —Ve tranquila, yo me voy para casa.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Silvana. —Paula…

—No te preocupes Sil, luego me cuentas. ¿Ok? —dijo rápidamente la joven mientras activaba su baliza de teletransportación personal. —Nos hablamos luego.

Antes que Silvana pudiera decir algo más Paula había desaparecido en una explosión de luces brillantes.

—Lo siento Silvana. —se disculpó el joven visiblemente. —Debí haberte enviado un mensaje antes de venir.

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No te preocupes Alex, no es ningún problema… ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Aparte de que todo Calypso se ha vuelto loco por lo de ayer…? No, por suerte no ha pasado nada grave. Estuve hace un rato con Matilda en su taller y estuvimos hablando un poco de nuestra aventura en las ruinas de la ciudad bajo Jenne.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar por la calle y de inmediato la gente dejó de mirarlos de forma curiosa.

—¿Matilda está trabajando en una nueva pintura? —preguntó Silvana mientras ambos caminaban bajo la sombra de unos árboles que crecían a un lado de la acera.

—Matilda está siempre trabajando en una nueva pintura. —respondió jovialmente Alex. —Francamente es lo que más envidio de ella… que tenga tiempo para dedicar a su trabajo y su hobby y encima tener tiempo para Calypso.

—Tengo uno de sus posters en mi habitación. —dijo la joven. —El del Dragón Negro.

Alex miró con curiosidad a Silvana. ¿Era casualidad que justo ella mencionara al Dragón en aquella conversación? —Está comenzando una pintura sobre las Driadas. —dijo en cambio mirando las nubes del cielo primaveral.

—Ah… ella me preguntó algunas cosas el otro día, pero solo las ví un par de ocasiones en el bosque… o tal vez vi a una sola de ellas varias veces, no estoy segura. —dijo pensativa.

—Estoy seguro que las Driadas ven con buenos ojos que protejas el bosque de las criaturas malvadas. —aseguró el joven de anteojos. —Es solo que su naturaleza tímida no les permite comunicarse con los humanos.

Silvana asintió pensativa. —Una vez estaba leyendo bajo un roble en lo más profundo del bosque y escuché palabras… susurros apenas audibles pero que parecían palabras sueltas. ¿Crees que fueron ellas?

El joven se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién puede saberlo? Lo que sí estoy seguro es que si alguien alguna vez puede comunicarse con ellas, de seguro tu eres una de esas pocas personas.

—Oye Alex.

—¿Si?

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó la joven.

El joven se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz y miró hacia el camino delante. —¿Has hablado con Dante desde ayer? —preguntó.

La joven negó con la cabeza. —No. —dijo

—Silvana. —dijo Alex deteniéndose de pronto. —Voy a ser sincero contigo, creo que es lo menos que te mereces… voy a hacerte un par de preguntas sobre ese joven y espero que tu también seas sincera conmigo ¿De acuerdo?— la joven se detuvo inmediatamente a su lado y lo miró preocupada, pero aceptó sin discutir aquello. —Te contestaré lo más sinceramente que pueda. —prometió.

—¿Crees que Dante tiene lo necesario para entrar a La Orden? —preguntó mirando a los ojos de la joven.

—Si.

—¿Confias en el?

—Si

Alex la miró fijamente. —Entonces estoy tranquilo. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos con un suspiro de alivio. —Si tu confías en él, entonces nosotros también podemos hacerlo… siento haberte preocupado e importunado con preguntas . —dijo inclinándose frente a la chica.

— ¡Oh! No… no es necesario que te disculpes. —exclamó la chica sonrojándose. —Es… bueno, es entendible tu preocupación… en serio.

El joven se incorporó y sonrió. —Prometo no hacerte mas preguntas incómodas. —dijo. —Dante es bienvenido a La Orden y le enseñaremos todo lo que necesite saber, tienes mi palabra.

La expresión de Silvana se volvió de alegría absoluta y de un salto abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. —¡Gracias! —dijo emocionada.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando Dante abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fué extender el brazo para activar la interfaz de usuario y poder ver la hora, pero lo único que logró es mover su mano en forma ridícula mientras la miraba recortarse contra el techo de su habitación.

—Oh rayos, cierto que estoy en el mundo "real". —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Su Pad estaba apoyado sobre la mesita de luz y proyectaba un holograma de la hora unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la pantalla. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que sonase la alarma que había configurado la noche anterior así que suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Su pié golpeó con algo y al bajar la cabeza vió el casco de realidad virtual que había quedado junto a las cobijas caidas. Suspiró y tras recogerlo volvió a dejarlo sobre las sábanas mientras bostezaba sonoramente.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el baño así como estaba, solo con los calzoncillos puestos. Hacia unos dias que no se afeitaba y una incipiente barba estaba comenzado a aparecer en su rostro, si quería mostrarse presentable ante el Capitán Simmons sería mejor solucionar aquello de inmediato.

El botiquín del baño estaba bien provisto de elementos de higiene personal y Dante pudo afeitarse sin problemas, luego se quitó la ropa interior y entró a la ducha.

Una vez refrescado e higienizado el joven salió del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su mochila de viaje y comprobó que solo le quedaba una muda de ropa limpia (Y por suerte era la ropa que utilizaba para los eventos de la Academia que no requerían el uniforme) Suspiró y decidió que comprar algo de ropa en la Flota 41 sería la siguiente cosa en la lista… siendo la primera sobrevivir a la entrevista de esa mañana.

Se vistió lentamente y sin prisa mientras trataba de recordar algo sobre el Capitán de la Flota 41, pero reconoció que no sabían nada sobre aquel militar. Tendría que recurrir a la red Galaxy en busca de datos.

Lo siguiente fué desayunar algo. Con todo lo que había pasado en Calypso el dia anterior se había saltado un par de comidas y su estómago estaba haciendo ruido en forma bastante insistente para recordárselo. Puso a hacer café en la máquina automática y mientras tanto revisó la heladera en busca de algo para comer.

Tomó un paquete de pan en rebanadas y sacó un par de ellas para hacer unas tostadas. No había mantequilla ni jalea, tendría que comprarlas luego, así que se conformaría con masticar las tostadas solas.

Desayunó en la cocina, de pie junto a la nevera mientras revisaba las noticias locales en los boletines y redes sociales de la Flota 41. Al parecer el ochenta y cuatro por ciento de la población civil ya estaba en las vainas de viaje y conectadas a la simulación virtual que los mantendria protegidos de los efectos del Síndrome de Transposición FOLD durante el Gran Salto. No era de sorprender que hubiese tan poca gente en la calle.

Un mensaje apareció en su bandeja de entrada y Dante movió el dedo sobre el cristal para acceder a su contenido mientras bebía el café de su taza. Era un mensaje de Willy diciendo que estuviera listo en diez minutos en la puerta de su apartamento.

—No bromeaban con lo de ir bien temprano. —murmuró mirando las luces de la calle que entraban por la ventana. Vació su taza de un solo trago y la colocó dentro del lavavajillas, luego salió de la cocina y se preparó para salir.

Exactamente diez minutos más tarde salía por la puerta principal del edificio con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba el desolado paisaje. Se preguntó qué le depararía aquel nuevo día en la misteriosa flota 41. El sonido de un motor hizo que volteara la cabeza y pudo ver cómo una camioneta tipo furgón doblaba la esquina y se dirigía hacia la acera frente a él. El vehículo no tenía ventanas en la parte trasera, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención del joven quien contempló con curiosidad como la camioneta se detuvo justo frente a la puerta donde estaba el parado. De inmediato la ventanilla del conductor comenzó a bajar.

—Hola. —saludó Dante al ver el silencioso rostro de Karina al volante de la camioneta. —¿Una Van? No lo esperaba realmente. —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

La puerta lateral se abrió hacia un lado y el rostro enorme de Duval apareció asomándose desde el oscuro interior del vehículo. —¿Que esperabas? ¿Una limusina?

El joven estratega contempló asombrado el rostro del Director. —Señor… ¿Como..? Es decir… ¿Cómo puede usted entrar ahí dentro…? —preguntó confundido.

—Magia. —respondió Duval con una mueca. —Sube de una maldita vez.

—Is this the real life? —cantó Dante aquella vieja y conocida canción mientras abría la puerta del acompañante al frente de la camioneta. —Is this just fantasy?

—No escape from reality. —respondió Willy (también cantando) asomando la cabeza junto a la del Director.

—Por los mil demonios cállense ustedes dos. —gruño el enorme hombre cerrando la puerta de golpe. —Listos Teniente, puede arrancar cuando guste. La joven asintió en silencio con la cabeza y apenas Dante hubo cerrado la puerta y ocupado el asiento del acompañante puso en marcha el vehículo.

Dante se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó para ver el interior de aquel extraño vehículo. Como lo sospechaba el interior estaba en penumbras pero completamente lleno de monitores y equipos electrónicos. Duval ocupaba todo el espacio central de la caja trasera y Willy apenas tenía un rincón disponible para trabajar alrededor de varias pantallas holográficas. —¿Así que esta es su guarida de emergencia? —preguntó el joven.

—Hasta que estemos cien por ciento seguros que la oficina no está comprometida estamos trabajando desde aquí. —respondió Willy. —No es el ambiente de trabajo mas cómodo del mundo pero…

El joven se volvió hacia la conductora y sonrió. —Estoy destinado a ser tu copiloto por siempre. — joven no respondió pero Dante observó una pequeña sonrisa asomándose tímidamente en los labios.

—Joyner. —dijo Duval desde el fondo de la camioneta. —Tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de la entrevista con el Capitán. —Por favor revisa esto. —agregó extendiendo un pad con su enorme mano.

Dante se estiró y tomó el aparato tras lo cual se puso a leer lo que aparecía en la pantalla. —¿Esto es…?

—Tu contrato. —explicó el Director. —Tenemos que oficializar tu puesto antes que te involucres más en todo esto. Leelo atentamente antes de firmarlo, todavía tenemos tiempo antes de llegar hasta la Battle 41

El joven sacudió la cabeza. —Como si rechazar este contrato ahora mismo fuera una opción. —dijo Dante poniendo su dedo en el campo indicado para certificar su huella digital, luego tomó un pequeño dispositivo de escritura a un lado de la pantalla y puso su firma en el documento. —Listo. —dijo.

—Bienvenido a bordo. —dijo Willy haciendo un saludo. —Acabas de vender tu alma al diablo.

—Oh no seas tan dramático. —respondió Duval. —Es solo su cuerpo el que acaba de ceder a los militares, su alma sigue siendo de su propiedad.

—¿Que? —preguntó el joven mientras alcanzaba el Pad a las manos del Director. —¿Como que mi cuerpo…?

—¿Haz leído algo sobre la Flota 41 en todo este tiempo? —preguntó Duval. —¿Tienes alguna idea de que lugar es este?

—Una… ¿Flota de Inmigración? —respondió inseguro el joven.

—Una Flota de Inmigración Experimental. —lo corrigió Willy. —Énfasis en la parte de "Experimental".

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —¿Así que somos conejillos de indias entonces?

—Técnicamente si. —respondió Duval.

El joven se rascó la barbilla pensativo. —¿Me devuelve un momento ese Pad, Señor? —preguntó señalando el aparato que Duval todavia tenia en la mano.

—Buen intento, pero ya es tarde. —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. —Te dije que leas el contrato antes de firmar.

Willy estalló en carcajadas y cerró todas las pantallas que tenía delante de sí. —No te preocupes Dante, no es tan malo… ademas cuando encontremos un planeta habitable el gobierno va a asignar a cada Colono un kilómetro cuadrado de tierras libres de impuestos por treinta años para que hagas lo que quieras con ellas. Es un muy buen negocio… siempre y cuando lleguemos vivos.

—Eh…

—Ya firmaste, así que no quiero quejas. —dijo Duval guardando el Pad. —Ahora escucha, esto es importante; vamos a entrevistarnos con el Capitán de esta nave y necesitamos que todos en este vehículo estemos en la misma página.

Dante miró a Karina y luego se volvió hacia el Director. —Un momento… ¿Nosotros cuatro somos los únicos representantes de Alpha Corporation en la Flota 41?

—Somos los únicos que todavía no han entrado a las vainas. —respondió Duval. —Hay otros catorce empleados más y tres técnicos que trabajan desde dentro de la simulación, pero ellos no pueden participar de esta reunión.

—Ok, entiendo. —dijo Dante levantando las manos. —¿Que necesito saber?

—Calypso es una parte fundamental de este proyecto. —continuó explicando el Director. —Por eso es necesario obtener la completa colaboración de las autoridades ANTES que todos entremos a las vainas o será demasiado tarde… lo que pasó ayer en nuestra oficina no puede volver a suceder y necesitamos una garantía de las autoridades para proteger al proyecto.

Dante se llevó una mano a la frente y se volvió hacia Duval. —Un momento Jefe… ¿Como que "todos"? Por un momento pareció que estaba insinuando que yo también…

—Tú también vas a entrar a una vaina. —dijo el Director. —Eso que firmaste es el consentimiento para que los militares velen por la seguridad de tu persona durante el Gran Salto; tu cuerpo va a permanecer a salvo dentro de una de esas cosas durante todos los años que dure nuestro viaje.

—Oh mierda…

Mientras hablaban Karina ya había conducido la camioneta a la autopista principal que corría por el centro de la nave colonial en dirección a la proa de la misma. El tráfico era inexistente y no tardaron mucho en llegar al final de la misma en donde se encontraba el ramal de acceso al "cuello" que conectaba a Ciudad 41 con la Battle Class 41.

El primer Checkpoint antes de entrar a la ruta de conección entre ambas naves apareció ante ellos y Karina detuvo el vehículo frente al puesto de control para mostrar sus credenciales mientras Duval explicaba al sorprendido Dante los pormenores de lo que sería su futuro en la extraña flota.

—¿Osea que todos nosotros vamos a trabajar desde dentro de Kalypso? —preguntó Dante.

—No necesariamente desde dentro de Kalypso. —respondió Willy. —Recuerda que el planeta en donde se desarrolla el juego es apenas una capa de simulación de varias disponibles para los Colonos… todos nosotros tendremos acceso a la Colonia Virtual; una representación de la Ciudad 41 que es donde la mayoría de la gente pasa su tiempo trabajando, estudiando o haciendo lo que mejor crea conveniente para pasar su tiempo; esta Colonia Virtual hace las veces de "Lobby" o "Hub" comunal en donde puede accederse a diferentes instancias de simulación, Calypso es una de ellas, aunque en realidad es la principal y de mayor escala de todas las que existen.

—Dejame adivinar. —dijo Dante pensativo. —Cada una de esas instancias es en realidad un "juego" en si ¿Verdad?

—Exacto. —respondió Duval. —Si quieres jugar al Golf, tienes una simulación exclusiva con docenas de campos diferentes, lo mismo si quieres hacer alpinismo o bucear en las profundidades; cada actividad tiene su propia escenografía completamente separada una de otra.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que hace a Kalypso tan diferente y especial comparado con las demás simulaciones? —preguntó Dante. —Además de haber sido hecho por los militares, claro está.

—Primero y principal; la escala. —respondió Duval. —Calypso no es solo el planeta que visitaste… es todo el sistema solar completo.

—¿Todo el…?

—Una estrella Clase G de Secuencia Principal de 1.1 Masas Solares, tres gigantes gaseosos, nueve planetas rocosos y siete Planetas Enanos. —recitó Willy desde su rincón. —También hay medio centenar de lunas desparramadas por todos los cuerpos mayores del sistema y un cinturón de asteroides.

—¿Y todos ellos…?

—¿Son tan detallados como Calypso? Por supuesto que no. —respondió el Director. —Solo Calypso posee una biosfera y sistemas complejos de simulación provistos por el UniEngine, el resto de los cuerpos celestes, especialmente los gigantes gaseosos, solo interactuan con el planeta como simples entes autónomos y poseen características básicas de representación visual.

—Osea que tu puedes verlos desde Calypso. —explicó Willy. —Y su influencia se siente en las mareas y en la mecánica orbital de los cuerpos observados desde el terreno, pero solo son "hologramas", no están allí verdaderamente.

—A menos que cometas la locura de acercarte a uno de ellos. —dijo Duval mirando a Dante.

—¿Que pasaria si alguien se acerca demasiado a uno de esos hologramas? —preguntó Dante.

—UniEngine comenzaría a crear el planeta desde cero. —respondió Willy. —Literalmente haría aparecer un planeta simulado solo para tí en el momento.

Willy suspiró. —No me quiero imaginar la carga bestial que representaría eso para el sistema informático de la Flota 41. —afirmó. —¿Sabías que Calypso demoró nueve años en ser compilado?

—¿Nueve…?

En ese momento la camioneta se detuvo en un nuevo puesto militar y el vehículo fué escaneado con un enorme detector de explosivos y armas ocultas. Los pasajeros se quedaron en silencio hasta que los soldados dieron el visto bueno y Karina pudo seguir conduciendo por el ahora estrecho túnel que llevaba al Dock en donde se encontraba unida la Battle Class a la Ciudad 41.

—¿Cual era la función original de Calypso entonces?—preguntó Dante una vez que los soldados hubiesen quedado atras. —¿Por que los militares invirtieron tanto tiempo en crear un planeta entero con tanta fidelidad?

—Algún tipo de investigación que utilizara una simulación a escala planetaria supongo. —respondió Duval encogiéndose de hombros. —El caso es que no hay documentación sobre eso, solo tenemos a nuestra disposición lo referente a este famoso "API" del que te habló Willy.

—Osea el software que usamos para entrar y comunicarnos con Calypso.

—Exacto.

La voz de la Teniente O'Higgins los interrumpió en ese preciso momento. —Llegaremos en cinco minutos. —informó sin apartar la vista del frente.

—Entendido. —respondió el Director haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. —Iremos directamente a hablar con Simmons, así que en lo posible trata de no decir nada a menos que te lo pregunten directamente. —le advirtió Duval mirando al joven en el asiento de adelante. —Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes del proyecto.

—Sí Señor, —respondió Dante.

Karina aparcó la camioneta junto a varios otros vehiculos civiles y apagó el motor. Dante fue el primero en bajar y prontamente abrió la puerta lateral para ayudar a su enorme jefe a pasar por el reducido espacio. Duval resultó ser más flexible de lo que parecía y pudo pasar por la puerta con relativa facilidad ante la mirada asombrada del joven. Finalmente bajó Willy llevando una mochila al hombro como único equipaje.

—¿Tenemos que llevar algo de eso con nosotros? —preguntó Dante mirando el equipo informático desperdigado por el fondo del vehículo.

—No mucho, pero deja que Willy se encarga de eso. —respondió el Director haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la entrada iluminada. —Vamos, es tarde.

Abordaron un transporte militar con capacidad para seis personas (En realidad Duval ocupaba gran parte del asiento trasero y Dante junto con Willy ocuparon la fila del medio. Karina se sentó junto al soldado que conducía el vehículo y dió indicaciones al mismo hacia dónde querían ir.

El cabo puso en movimiento el transporte de inmediato y los condujo por la enorme esclusa de interconección entre ambas enormes naves. Cuando la enorme puerta se cerró tras ellos con un poderoso estruendo, el vehículo quedó firmemente sujeto a un vagón ferroviario que los llevó rápidamente hacia la popa del enorme portanaves de batalla.

Nadie hablaba en el vehículo. Solo se limitaban a observar en silencio la enorme estructura interna de la nave, donde miles de soldados trabajaban día y noche para mantener aquella monumental maquinaria de combate lista para la batalla. No obstante Dante pronto se dió cuenta de algo. —La dotación de Soldados y Técnicos es bastante más reducida que en otras naves que conozco. —comentó el joven.

—Muchos soldados ya han entrado a las vainas. —respondió Karina, quien se volteó un poco desde el asiento delantero.

—Oh. —exclamó Dante. —Comprendo.

En realidad no comprendía del todo. ¿No se suponía que solo los Colonos iban a entrar a la simulación? ¿Acaso también los militares participarian en Calypso? Antes que pudiese pensar más en el asunto otra cosa llamó su atención y era la abundancia de mechas pesados en el interior de la nave. Contó una docena o más de robots humanoides similares a los antiguos Destroids solo en aquella sección de la nave, pero estos eran versiones más modernas, enormes robots utilitarios provistos de soldadores, montacargas y enormes pinzas de metal que los cuerpos de ingenieros usaban para el mantenimiento de los enormes portanaves capitales. Los colores y emblemas en aquellas enormes máquinas corroboraban su suposición.

El viaje estaba llegando a su fin y el vagón que los transportaba se detuvo en una estación iluminada pero casi desierta de soldados. Cuando las barreras de contención se replegaron, el transporte volvió a ponerse en marcha y pronto estaban circulando por un nuevo pasillo ascendente. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron frente a una entrada fuertemente custodiada donde fueron recibidos por un grupo de cuatro Marines que se acercaron de inmediato al vehículo una vez que este se hubo detenido.

—Teniente O'Higgins. —saludó uno de los soldados adelantándose a los demás. —La escoltaremos a usted y a los civiles hasta la oficina del Capitán.

La joven ya se había bajado del vehículo y respondió el saludo militar de la misma forma. —Gracias Sargento. —dijo.

Dante, Willy y Duval descendieron del transporte y pronto los cuatro estuvieron reunidos frente al grupo de soldados. —Por aquí. —indicó el Sargento.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y el grupo entró fuertemente custodiado tanto por delante como por atras.

El puente de las Battle Class se encontraba aislado del resto de la nave y podía separarse en caso que tuviese que ser abandonada. Era un diseño que predominaba desde la antigua SDF-1 y por suerte solo se había utilizado en un par de ocasiones. El puente de mando era, en efecto la "cabeza" del enorme robot gigante y no solo contenía la cubierta en donde el Capitán dirigía las operaciones de la flota; también estaban contenidas todas las salas de operaciones de combate, el centro de cómputo de toda la nave y, por supuesto, los camarotes de todos los oficiales necesarios para la operación de aquella terrible arma de guerra.

Mientras el grupo caminaba por el pasillo escoltado por los hombres armados, Willy le dió un codazo a Dante para llamar su atención. —¿No te diste cuenta?

—¿Eh?

—Somos una "Party" y estamos entrando al castillo del Lord local. —dijo en voz baja guiñando un ojo.

—Uhh… —exclamó Dante. —¿Entonces se supone que el Director es el líder de nuestra party?

—El jefe es el guerrero, yo soy el mago y nuestra querida Teniente bien podría ser una paladín… por su incansable dedicación y vocación de servicio. —agregó el técnico.

—¿Tu eres un mago?

—Obvio, un mago nivel Treinta y uno… espera un momento. —dijo mirándolo con interés. —¿Tu tambien eres un mago en entrenamiento?

—¿Yo un mago? ¿A que te…?

—Se refiere a tu virginidad. —dijo Duval gruñendo. —Hay un meme muy conocido entre los jugadores de rol que dice que si pasas los treinta años de edad y sigues siendo virgen ganas poderes mágicos.

—Enséñeme, Senpai. —dijo Dante sonriendo nervioso.

—Cierren el pico ambos o voy a convertirlos en papilla con mis propias manos. —amenazó el Director sonándose los nudillos. —Esto no es un puto juego, concéntresen en la reunión.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron en silencio.

El camarote del Capitán (Y su oficina) se encontraba varios niveles por debajo de la enorme Torre de Control. Un oficial (Que cumplia las funciones de Secretario de Simmons) los recibió en una pequeña recepción en la entrada del camarote y tras despedir a los guardias les indicó que lo siguieran al interior de la oficina.

La estancia estaba sobriamente decorada (Si solo unos cuantos cuadros y diplomas podían considerarse una decoración) lo que a Dante le indicaba que Simmons era un hombre abocado a su trabajo pero que no hacía alarde de ello. Sabía por experiencia propia que otros Capitanes decoraban suntuosamente sus camarotes y oficinas privadas, pero en el caso de la Flota 41 su Capitán parecía ser un hombre de gustos simples.

El hombre en cuestión estaba sentado tras un escritorio de metal examinando varias pantallas con gráficos de barras. Al advertir la presencia de los recién llegados se puso inmediatamente de pie.

—Capitán. —dijo el oficial. —Han llegado los representantes de Alpha Corporation que tenían una cita programada para hoy.

Simmons era un hombre alto pero no demasiado corpulento. Poseía el cuerpo de un soldado más que el de un oficial acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sentado en una oficina que en el campo de batalla o en los entrenamientos. Parecía no llegar a los cincuenta años de edad y solo unos pocos cabellos blancos aparecían aquí y allá en su prolijo corte estilo militar. Tenía una mirada severa y el bigote clásico estilo Chevron resaltaban lo duro de su expresión. Dante comprendió de inmediato que ese hombre no se reía ni sonreía hace años.

—Gracias. —dijo con voz grave. —Puede retirarse.

El hombre hizo un saludo y salió de inmediato de la habitación. Mientras tanto Karina se había adelantado al grupo y se puso firme frente a su padre. —Teniente Karina O'Higgins reportandose, Capitán. —exclamó haciendo un saludo.

—En descanso. —respondió el hombre devolviendo el saludo pero sin cambiar el tono de voz.

El ambiente de la oficina parecía haberse vuelto una cámara frigorífica. El primer impulso de Dante fué ponerse en posición de firme y saludar, ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar de esa forma al estar frente a un uniforme, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Todavia tenia que recordar a su propia memoria muscular que era un simple civil.

El Capitán Simmons apenas le dirigió una breve mirada. —Recibí su informe ayer a última hora. —dijo en cambio volviéndose hacia Duval. —Envié a mi oficial de contrainteligencia para que revisara el edificio; me ha confirmado que encontraron dispositivos de escucha y extractores de datos en dos de los pisos inmediatamente por debajo de sus oficinas.

—Agradezco profundamente su preocupación por este desagradable asunto. —dijo Duval haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —No podía haber sucedido en un momento más crítico.

—Dejaremos la investigación sobre quién colocó esos dispositivos en manos de la justicia militar. —afirmó el hombre. —Aunque me temo que en el poco tiempo que nos queda no creo que puedan lograr algún resultado concluyente. Mientras tanto asignaré una custodia permanente del edificio y haré que un oficial de contrainteligencia se mantenga en contacto con usted para reforzar sus sistemas de seguridad.

Duval volvió a inclinarse. —Muchas gracias Señor. Es justamente lo que necesitamos para garantizar la continuidad de las operaciones de control de la simulación sin temor a interferencias o filtraciones de seguridad.

—No dejaré que ningún terrorista interfiera en este proyecto. —afirmó el hombre. —Veinte Mil civiles van a estar inmersos en esas cápsulas durante el viaje y su seguridad depende exclusivamente de nuestra vigilancia. No se trata de un maldito juego.

—Por supuesto que no. —afirmó el Director. —El Proyecto Calypso es uno de los sistemas de simulación más avanzados del Consorcio Macross y como tal tiene prioridad absoluta en lo que respecta a la seguridad y respaldo por parte de Alpha Corporation; la colaboración entre las autoridades civiles y militares y la de nuestros técnicos e ingenieros es vital para lograr una experiencia óptima de los viajeros de la Flota 41.

Simmons asintió. —Doy mi palabra de honor que los sistemas informáticos de esta nave son completamente seguros y a prueba de todo tipo de injerencia externa. —afirmó. —Yo personalmente respondo por el accionar de mi gente en la operación del hardware involucrado en este proyecto.

Entonces el hombre giró su cabeza y miró a Dante directamente a los ojos. —¿Puede usted, Director Máximo Duval, decir lo mismo de sus hombres? —preguntó.

«—Oh mierda» —pensó el joven estratega tragando saliva.

El Director puso cara de sorpresa. —Por supuesto que sí, Capitán. —respondió calmadamente. —Respondo por completo por el accionar de todo el personal a mi cargo.

El Capitán no era de las personas que usaran indirectas ni nada similar. Simplemente levantó un dedo y señaló a Dante frente al resto de los presentes. —¿Sabe que clase de hombre tiene entre sus empleados? —preguntó.

—Si Señor. —respondió inmutable Duval. —Estoy al corriente del historial y experiencia de cada uno de ellos.

—¿Entonces está al corriente de lo que esta persona hizo en una de las más prestigiosas instituciones de la enseñanza militar? —preguntó.

—La experiencia del señor Joyner con el Engine de la Simulación durante sus estudios en la Academia de Oficiales es en extremo valiosa para nosotros, desde un punto de vista teórico por supuesto. —explicó el hombre.

Dante apretó los puños pero permaneció en su sitio junto a Willy sin decir una palabra. Sentía latir las venas en su cuello mientras su pulso se aceleraba. Aquel hombre…

Simmons bajó la mano y miró fríamente al Director. —¿Que clase de "valiosa" experiencia puede sacar de alguien que se aprovechó de esa simulación para amasar la mayor cantidad de puntaje posible y poder graduarse a costa de sus propios camaradas?

Los dientes de Dante crujieron de tanto que los estaba apretando.

—Los pormenores de la graduación del señor Joyner no son de mi incumbencia. —respondió calmadamente el Director. —Solo puedo opinar desde el punto de vista del informe que los técnicos encargados del software de simulación militar enviaron a los laboratorios de mi compañía para ser analizados; las acciones de Joyner dentro de la simulación dispararon una serie de eventos que el software tuvo dificultad en resolver y ese tipo de situaciones son registros muy valiosos para que nuestros programadores puedan prever situaciones similares en el futuro.

La explicación no pareció ser suficiente para aplacar la ira del hombre, por suerte Duval no era un simple empleado. —Dejando de lado la cuestión ética Señor, es algo muy común entre los ingenieros de software el contratar la ayuda de quienes se dedican a romper las reglas y buscan agujeros de seguridad en los programas a fin de obtener los mejores expertos en cada campo…

—¿Está diciendo que su compañía también contrata Hackers…? —preguntó Simmons frunciendo el ceño. —¿También delincuentes?

—Le aseguro que nadie de Alpha Corporation en toda la flota 41 tiene antecedentes penales en esta u otra jurisdicción del Gobierno unificado. —aseguró el hombre. —Jamás contrataremos a alguien que viole sistemáticamente la ley.

—Eso me hace sentir verdaderamente seguro. —escupió el Capitán con evidente desprecio. —Mantenga a esa… persona vigilada. —dijo señalando a Dante. —No es bienvenida en mi Portanaves ni en ninguna otra nave militar en toda la flota 41. Que sea la última vez que lo trae a una reunión conmigo. ¿Queda claro?

—Si Señor. —respondió Duval. —Ahora con respecto a los informes que ha solicitado…

—Enseguida veré eso. —lo interrumpió el Capitán mientras se volvía hacia su propia hija. —¿Como se ha desempeñado la Teniente en su asignación como colaboradora en su equipo? —preguntó.

—La Teniente O'Higgins ha sido de una ayuda inconmensurable. —respondió Duval. —Su desempeño y profesionalidad son extraordinarios.

—Me alegra saber que tener a una conductora de camionetas con las capacidades de la Teniente O'Higgins son de su agrado. —comentó Simmons de forma casi casual.

Dante sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho. Lentamente giró los ojos en dirección a Karina y contuvo la respiración.

La joven permaneció en su lugar sin dar muestras de haber escuchado aquel terrible insulto. El joven no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ahora muéstrame esos informes. —dijo el Capitán volviéndose hacia Duval. —Y dese prisa, no tengo toda la mañana.

—Enseguida Señor. —respondió el Director haciendo un gesto hacia Willy.

El Programador abrió la mochila que llevaba consigo y extrajo un Pad que rápidamente encendió y se lo alcanzó al Capitán Simmons. Este lo tomó y tras colocar su dedo en el lector de huellas digitales pudo desbloquear el informe confidencial

—Joyner. —dijo Duval volviéndose hacia el joven. —Será mejor que se retire de la oficina; vamos a revisar material confidencial al que no está autorizado a acceder.

—Entendido. —respondió Dante haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —Los esperaré fuera en el pasillo.

—Gracias.

Dante abandonó la oficina y cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él suspiró aliviado. No había estado tan mal...considerando que ahora tenía prohibido el ingreso a la battle 41 y probablemente no tendría que volver a enfrentar a ese hombre. Caminó hasta el pasillo ante la mirada atenta del Secretario de Simmons y se apoyó en una de las paredes a esperar al resto de su equipo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado; Karina salió de la oficina unos minutos más tarde y se dirigió hacia él con total normalidad, tras lo cual se colocó a su lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ahora sabes por que estoy asignada a este proyecto. —dijo la Teniente mirando hacia el pasillo donde dos soldados caminaban haciendo una ronda de patrullaje.

Dante asintió con la cabeza. —Para humillarte. —afirmó. —El Capitán Simmons no es de las personas que salgan con indirectas.

—Me ha tratado con esa clase de desprecio desde que entré a la milicia. —reconoció la joven.

—¿Porque eres su hija?

—Porque soy mujer. —respondió Karina y un relámpago de ira cruzó su mirada.

Dante guardó silencio y miró hacia las puertas cerradas. —Creí que esa clase de pensamiento arcaico ya no existía en la milicia. —dijo.

—Agradécelo a los Hughs

—¿Los Hughs? —preguntó el joven asombrado de escuchar ese nombre de labios de su compañera.

—Ese Clan de militares se ha nombrado a sí mismos defensores de las tradiciones militares del siglo Veinte. Como la única familia de militares sobreviviente tras el holocausto de la Primera Guerra Espacial han adoptado el papel de guardianes oficiales de la tradición castrense…

—O sea de las prácticas más retrógradas y barbáricas de los militares desde las épocas Napoleónicas. —concluyó Dante. —Que agradables sujetos.

—Mi padre jamás me perdonó por haber nacido mujer. —reconoció la joven. —Pero la ofensa más grande que le he causado es haberme unido a la fuerza; desde que ingresé a la Academia de vuelo ha dejado de llamarme por mi nombre.

—Eso es… realmente muy triste. —dijo el joven sacudiendo la cabeza.

Karina asintió. —No importa, ya solo pienso en el como mi superior y un colega más en la fuerza, por cierto siento no haberte advertido sobre esto ayer por la noche.

—¿Sobre que tu padre sabía lo de mi expulsión? No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. —aseguró el joven. —Se nota a la distancia que es un hombre que está al día de lo que sucede en su nave y quienes son los que trabajan para el…

Karina lo miró atentamente. —Tal vez deberías desistir de tu anhelo de volver a la fuerza algun dia. —dijo. —Hay rencores que no se olvidan fácilmente.

—Lo mismo me dijo Sutherland. —afirmó el joven. —Pero si dejamos que gente como los Hughs o con el pensamiento del Capitán Simmons guíen los destinos de la fuerza… creo que es nuestro deber luchar por el bien y el futuro de la institución; no me daré por vencido. —aseguró Dante.

Karina sonrió. —Pensamos igual. —dijo.

El Secretario de Simmons se acercó a ellos y señaló la puerta de la oficina. —El Capitán dice que entren. —dijo simplemente.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y entraron juntos a la oficina del Capitán. Vieron que Simmons había tomado asiento tras su escritorio mientras analizaba una de las pantallas con atención.

—Joyner. —lo llamó Duval haciendo un gesto con la mano. —El Capitán Simmons nos ofreció ocuparse de la seguridad extra en las oficinas durante los días previos al Gran Salto, me temo que tendrás que mudarte de tu apartamento a nuestras oficinas.

—¿A las oficinas, Señor? —preguntó el joven confundido.

—No te preocupes, te montaremos unas habitaciones provisorias en el mismo piso de la Oficina Principal del Jefe. —explicó Willy.

—Es necesario. —continuó diciendo el Director. —Si las oficinas fueron comprometidas, es seguro que tu departamento sea el blanco siguiente… si no es que ya lo ha sido.

—¿Creen que…?

—No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero es mejor no correr riesgos. —dijo Duval. —De seguro lo intentarán una vez que sepan que las oficinas ya no son un blanco fácil. El domicilio de los empleados es una tentación que no podrían pasar por alto.

Dante se rascó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. —Si no queda otra opción… pero es una lástima, me estaba empezando a gustar eso de vivir de forma independiente.

—De todas formas solo te quedaba una semana para disfrutar de tu departamento. —le recordó Willy. —Eventualmente ibas a tener que meterte en una de las vainas como todos nosotros.

El joven asintió. —Con respecto a eso Jefe…

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿No va a quedar nadie de Alpha Corporation fuera de la Simulación?

—En efecto. —respondió el Director. —Toda la plantilla de empleados y la Comisión Directiva estará trabajando desde dentro del sistema durante el viaje.

—¿Osea que solo el personal militar va a quedar fuera de las Vainas vigilando y controlando la seguridad de los Colonos?

Antes que Duvel pudiera responder, fué el propio Simmons quien levantó la cabeza. —¿Acaso nadie le ha explicado todavía de qué va el Gran Salto? —preguntó con la voz cargada de ira. —¿Esa es la clase de empleados que considera usted como algo "valioso"?

Duval volvió a inclinarse ante el Capitán. —No se preocupe Capitán, le aseguro que…

—Ningún ser humano puede resistir un salto de larga duración a causa del Síndrome de Transposición FOLD. —lo interrumpió abruptamente Simmons. —Todos mis hombres estarán dentro de una vaina en el momento del salto… yo mismo seré el último en entrar en una de esas cosas en cuanto termine los preparativos y de la señal de partida.

Dante abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Entonces… si todos los tripulantes de la flota 41 van a entrar a la simulación durante el Gran Salto… ¿Quien va a supervisar…?

—Esa tarea me corresponde a mi. —dijo una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

Dante y los demás se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una presencia casi sobrenatural, aunque de inmediato quedó claro la naturaleza de aquella aparición repentina.

—¿Un holograma? —preguntó Dante viendo como la figura femenina iba tomando forma mientras las partículas de luz aparecían flotando en el medio de la habitación.

—Una IA. —lo corrigió Willy. —¿Entonces ella es…?

El holograma se consolidó con un resplandor dorado y de pronto apareció ante ellos una joven de cabellos dorados envuelta en un extraño vestido celeste formado por matrices de datos, como si la tela fuera en realidad una seda finísima tejida con mallas poligonales y caracteres de datos computacionales.

—Caballeros, les presento a Aurora. —dijo Simmons poniéndose de pie. —Es la IA que se encargará de supervisar el largo viaje y de despertarnos en cuanto lleguemos a destino.

Duval se inclinó ante la figura que flotaba en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo alfombrado. —Es un placer conocerla. —dijo. —Conocía de su existencia por supuesto, pero es la primera vez que estoy en la presencia de su avatar completo.

Tanto Dante como Willy se recuperaron rápidamente de la sorpresa y de inclinaron también a modo de saludo.

—¡Teniente O'Higgins! exclamó de pronto Simmons con voz atronadora, sobresaltando a todos en la oficina. —¿Está usted ciega? ¡La Primer Oficial Aurora es su superior, no se quede ahí parada como una idiota!

La joven se puso firme de inmediato y realizó el saludo militar correspondiente. —¡Teniente Karina O'Higgins presentándose, Señor! —exclamó con la misma voz neutral de siempre.

—Así está mejor. —gruño el hombre mientras expendía el Pad que había estado examinando hacia el Director Duval. —He firmado los documentos correspondientes, con esto terminamos los requerimientos legales.

Duval tomó el aparato y volvió a inclinarse ante el Capitán. —Gracias Señor. —dijo. —Podemos empezar con los últimos preparativos de inmediato.

—Excelente. —respondió Simmons. —Ahora retírense de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Aurora?

—Sí Capitán. —respondió la joven volviéndose hacia su superior.

—Haz un resumen del informe que está en mi escritorio. —dijo señalando las pantallas con los datos que Willy había traído desde la oficina. —Y envía copias a todos los oficiales del Puente de Mando.

—Entendido. —respondió la IA moviendo las manos en el aire. Las pantallas que estaban flotando sobre el escritorio se duplicaron y comenzaron a ser reescritas en tiempo real.

Duval y los demás inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida mientras Karina hacía un saludo militar a sus superiores. Cuando Dante atravesó la puerta se volvió a mirar a aquella misteriosa joven del holograma y se asombró al ver que ella lo estaba mirando atentamente con unos irresistibles ojos azules.

Algo en esa mirada le dijo que seguro volverán a verse, y más pronto de lo que al joven le gustaría.


	15. Chapter 15

El sol se asomaba por entre los lejanos picos cubiertos de nieve y sus rayos hicieron brillar con un intenso fulgor dorado los techos recubiertos de oro de la enorme biblioteca que se erguía en el medio de la ciudad de Mir.

El Capitán Rossi DiMarco apartó la mirada de aquellas lejanas cúpulas y miró en cambio las oscuras siluetas que formaban fila en el camino unos cien metros más abajo de donde él y su pequeño grupo de soldados se encontraba.

Los dos caminos que ascendían desde ambos lados de la montaña terminaban en aquella pequeña cornisa que colgaba de uno de los flancos del enorme macizo rocoso al que se podia llegar luego de una cabalgata de varias horas siempre en subida. Ante ellos se encontraba un profundo desfiladero con un caudaloso río en el fondo plagado de rocas y restos de árboles fosilizados. Del otro lado del abismo, la ciudad de paredes blancas contemplaba a los emisarios en silencio.

—¿Preocupado? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. El poderoso guerrero hizo que su caballo de guerra se volviese al encuentro de la yegua gris que se acercaba con un trote ligero. La mujer que se encontraba a las riendas tenía el rostro oculto bajo los pliegues de una capucha azul oscuro. —Elektra. —dijo el hombre con desprecio reconociendo a la misteriosa jinete.

La desconocida se detuvo junto al poderoso guerrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Llegas temprano.

El hombre la miró atentamente. —He llegado justo cuando tenía que llegar. —respondió.

La mujer se rió de aquella respuesta. —Oh vamos… si has venido tan temprano es solo para ganarle a los enviados del Enjambre. —dijo lanzando una mirada a los jinetes que se encontraban camino abajo. —Estoy segura que no tienes ni el más remoto deseo de estar aquí.

—Mi lugar es el campo de batalla. —dijo el Capitán. —El concilio y esta ciudad de intrigas no son lugar adecuado para un hombre como yo.

Unas trompetas sonaron a lo lejos y el resto de los jinetes que se encontraban en el camino se acercaron al borde del precipicio, pero manteniendo las distancias entre los diferentes grupos. —¿Por que te envió Su Majestad? —preguntó el guerrero.

—Tu lo haz dicho. —respondió la mujer. —No estás hecho para estas cosas, pero tu presencia es un símbolo de poder que podría ser echado en falta. En cambio yo estoy a gusto en esta ciudad. —dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Una serpiente se siente a gusto entre otras serpientes. —espetó el hombretón.

Un sacerdote se acercó al grupo de emisarios precedido por dos acólitos. Caminó hasta el borde del precipicio y dándose la vuelta dió la espalda a los muros de la ciudad. —Bienvenidos en paz sean todos ustedes, poderosos señores. —dijo haciendo una reverencia. —En breves momentos estarán ustedes entrando en la magnífica ciudad de..

—Cierra el culo de una puta vez, NPC. —exclamó uno de los emisarios del Enjambre; un mago envuelto en una capa color violeta oscuro interrumpiendo violentamente el discurso del sacerdote. —Corta la charla y despliega el maldito puente.

El hombre volvió a hacer una reverencia. —Mir es una ciudad en donde dejamos el conflicto de lado en pos del conocimiento y entendimiento mutuo… la violencia está prohibida entre sus muros y poderosas fuerzas mágicas nos protegen de ella, mas no así del lenguaje violento y las provocaciones, así que por favor moderad vuestras palabras señores.

—Bla bla bla. —Se burló el compañero del mago que había hablado primero.

El sacerdote volvió a hacer una reverencia y se giró hacia el precipicio, donde tras extender los brazos en alto recitó unas plegarias en un idioma desconocido. Las palabras fueron llevadas por el poderoso viento y el eco resonó en las profundidades del abismo hasta que hubo una respuesta.

Un temblor hizo estremecer la cornisa donde los emisarios se encontraban y de pronto enormes costillas blancas comenzaron a surgir de las paredes del acantilado formando un largo puente como el esqueleto de una serpiente monstruosa.

Cuando el terrorífico puente quedó firmemente anclado en ambos extremos del abismo, el sacerdote de la ciudad fué el primero en poner su pie sobre el blanco hueso. —Por aquí Poderosos Señores. —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

El Capitán DiMarco sacudió las riendas y su poderoso corcel comenzó a cruzar el puente seguido por Electra y su cabalgadura.

El puente era bastante ancho y permitia que dos caballos avanzaran lado a lado por el mismo, cosa que la mujer llamada Elektra aprovechó de inmediato. —¿Preferirías haber venido solo? —preguntó una vez que ambos caballos caminaron al mismo paso sobre las enormes costillas del puente.

—Preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado menos en este puente de mierda. —dijo mirando las aguas agitadas por entre los espacios que quedaban entre hueso y hueso. —Pero no voy a desobedecer las órdenes de Su Majestad.

—Tu presencia en el Concilio es más importante que tu batalla contra El Enjambre. —comentó la mujer lanzando una mirada hacia atrás. —¿Así que perdiste cinco hombres ayer?¿En un Área PvE?

El guerrero gruñó una maldición. —Eso te alegra el día. ¿Verdad? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—No seas idiota. —respondió la mujer con dureza. —Se supone que esas cosas no deberían pasar en una zona controlada como lo son las ruinas debajo de Jenne. ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

—Nos la jugaron. —respondió DiMarco. —Y ese maldito "Nerfeo" de los cristales hizo las cosas aún más difíciles para nosotros.

—¿Quieres decir que dos magos solitarios del Enjambre pusieron en jaque a dos partys completas de guerreros del imperio? —preguntó mirando fijamente.

—Estaban escondidos y actuaron cuando estábamos en medio de la batalla. Lanzaron hechizos de refuerzo y curación sobre el Troll de las Cavernas con total impunidad.

Elektra suspiró. —Sabes perfectamente cómo contrarrestar esa clase de abusos. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —No es excusa.

El Capitán volvió a gruñir. —Si hubiera estado con mis tropas regulares eso no habría sido un problema. —afirmó. —Pero lo de ayer era una party de tropas frescas, era su primera vez en esa clase de calabozos.

La mujer sonrió. —Entonces ha sido una experiencia valiosa para ellos. —dijo. —Procura que hayan aprendido a no bajar la guardia ni siquiera en una zona PvE. —agregó. —¿Qué pasó con esos magos? ¿Escaparon?

—Escaparon, si. —respondió de mala gana el guerrero. —Por culpa de unos idiotas entrometidos.

—Bueno… eso es algo interesante. —comentó la mujer. —¿Qué sucedió?

DiMarco detuvo su cabalgadura en medio del puente y miró a la mujer mientras sostenía las riendas. —¿Que sucede que estas tan interesada en lo que pasó ayer? ¿Tan desesperados están por echarme la culpa de algo?

—Estás provocando un embotellamiento. —señaló la mujer hacia atrás en donde la fila de emisarios murmuraba en voz baja sobre las causas de aquella parada inesperada.

El Capitán gruño y sacudió las riendas para volver a avanzar. —Un clansucho de esos que quedan neutrales en Jenne mató al Troll antes que el bicho se cargarse a los magos del Enjambre. —respondió.

—Osea que te quitaron el placer de la venganza. —dijo la mujer. —No fué para tanto.

—No es cosa tuya.

Elektra sonrió. —¿Ah no? Para tu información si lo es, especialmente porque si no fuera por mi y mis agentes ciertas cosas importantes podrían pasar por debajo de tu propia nariz sin que lo notaras. —afirmó la mujer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el hombre mirando intrigado a su compañera.

—Oh, nada de lo que debas preocuparte. —aseguró la mujer. —Cosas de serpiente.

Los dos caballos llegaron juntos al otro lado del puente y descendieron a una plaza redonda que servía como entrada a la ciudad suspendida en el flanco de la montaña. Dos guardias montados se acercaron a recibirlos y tras hacer un saludo de rigor pidieron que los sigan por las calles de la ciudad.

—Lo siento. —dijo el Capitán DiMarco mientras su caballo y el de Elektra ascendían las empedradas calles en dirección al palacio que se erguía al fondo de la urbe. —No quise…

—¿Llamarme serpiente? —preguntó la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

El hombre carraspeó. —Yo lucho mis batallas frente a frente… todo esto del subterfugio y la intriga no es…

—Disculpas aceptadas. —dijo la mujer levantando una mano. —No es necesario que diga nada más Capitán, lo comprendo perfectamente.

En ese momento los dos magos del Enjambre pasaron galopando a toda velocidad por el pequeño espacio que quedaba a ambos lados de la calle y se alejaron calle arriba lanzando una andanada de insultos y gestos obscenos a los dos jinetes del Imperio que avanzaban despacio. De inmediato los dos guardias a caballo salieron al galope para intentar "escoltar" a los emisarios que tenían prisa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el Capitán una vez que todo se hubo calmado. —¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

—¿Que cosa? —preguntó la mujer.

—Lo que sucedió ayer durante mi salida de entrenamiento que atrajo la atención de la jefa de espionaje. —respondió el hombre. —Ya pedí las disculpas pertinentes.

Elektra se rió con ganas. —Usted es un hombre completamente transparente, Capitán. ¿Lo sabía?. —Preguntó.

—Creo que es una de mis cualidades que más aprecia Su Majestad. —contestó DiMarco. —Siempre digo lo que tengo en mente.

—Y por eso mismo la gente como yo es necesaria en El Imperio. —afirmó la mujer. —No todos los hombres son tan transparentes.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Por desgracia. —murmuró.

La mujer guardó silencio y dejó que su yegua avanzara al paso por la calle empedrada mientras miraba los rincones oscuros y callejuelas que se abrían a ambos lados—Ese "Clansucho" que se interpuso entre usted y su venganza ayer por la tarde… ¿Notó algo extraño?

DiMarco sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —Eran una party con una composición bastante normal para esa clase de calabozos; tres luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, dos lanzadores de proyectiles y un soporte… nada del otro mundo ¿Que es lo extraño de eso?

—¿Recuerdas qué clase de soporte era? —preguntó Elektra.

—No. —respondió el Capitán. —Una joven vestida con una túnica y un bastón, seguramente un monje o sacerdote o diez clases más diferentes que usan el mismo tipo de equipo...

—Era una Druida. —afirmó la mujer.

—¿Una Druida? ¿En las ruinas de una ciudad seca como el hueso? —preguntó el hombre chasqueando la lengua. —Ridículo, esa clase de personaje es casi inútil en ese tipo de terrenos sin plantas o animales del bosque.

Elektra sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no supone ningún problema para un Natural. —dijo.

DiMarco casi vuelve a frenar su cabalgadura, pero desistió de inmediato. —¿La chica es un Druida Natural? —preguntó mirando a la mujer con cara de asombro. —¿Que escala…?

—Entre un ocho y un diez. —respondió Elektra. —No hay datos sobre sus stats, pero lo poco que sabemos sobre ella apuntan a que tiene valores máximos o cercanos a máximos en todos los atributos de su clase.

—Mierda. —exclamó el hombre. —Eso explica el por qué tienes los ojos encima de la chica. ¿No han tratado de reclutarla?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza. —Ese personaje pertenece a un jugador casual, la clase de persona que solo dedica unas cuantas horas de su día a Calypso… no le interesa formar parte del Powergame del juego ni de participar de la guerra de facciones, solo quiere jugar con sus amigos.

—Que desperdicio. —contestó el Capitán suspirando. —¿Entonces por que la vigilan?

—Porque queremos estar seguros que El Enjambre no la reclute en sus filas. —dijo, tras lo cual agregó. —Pero hay algo más, te lo contaré todo cuando sea el momento indicado .

La calle se abrió de repente y los dos emisarios del Imperio salieron a una enorme plaza redonda atestada de NPC's. Los guardias habían apartado a la gente lo suficiente para dejar un camino abierto que conducía al enorme palacio que parecía estar esculpido directamente en la misma roca de la montaña. A los lados de la enorme plaza se podían distinguir otros dos edificios imponentes, pero de menor tamaño que el palacio; a la derecha se encontraba el templo de la ciudad y frente a él, la enorme biblioteca que albergaba gran parte del conocimiento de Calypso.

Unas amplias escalinatas de mármol blanco partían desde la plaza hacia la entrada del palacio. DiMarco y Elektra desmontaron de sus cabalgaduras y comenzaron a subir las escaleras mientras el resto de la comitiva llegaba en aquel momento a la plaza.

Al llegar a la explanada superior vieron como los emisarios del Enjambre habían subido con sus caballos hasta allí dejándolos descuidadamente justo en la entrada. Uno de ellos había incluso defecado y la pila de estiércol resaltaba de forma obscena en la pulida piedra blanca del piso del elegante palacio. Uno de los NPC's rápidamente corrió para limpiar la suciedad pero nadie tocó los caballos de los emisarios.

—Mira a esos inadaptados. —comentó el Capitán frunciendo la nariz al llegarle el hedor del estiércol fresco. —Deberian expulsarlos de esta ciudad y del concilio en vez de tratarlos con tanto honores.

Elektra sacudió la cabeza y se bajó la capucha revelando su cabellera oscura. —Es solo un juego, Capitán. —dijo mirándolo con sus ojos almendrados mientras sonreía. —No debería tomarse estas cosas tan a pecho.

Un mayordomo los recibió y los condujo por el interior del enorme castillo hasta una enorme sala abovedada donde una imponente mesa redonda se erguía solitaria en el centro de la amplia estancia. Los dos emisarios del Enjambre ya habían tomado asiento y los miraron con expresión hostil en cuanto entraron al salón. Había otra persona también sentada en la mesa, un NPC que representaba a la propia ciudad de Mir en nombre del consejo de sabios que gobernaba la ciudad. Su presencia era meramente decorativa ya que no participaba de las discusiones y solo se limitaba a repetir un par de frases corteses en forma automatizada si alguno empezaba un diálogo con el.

—Vamos a sentarnos del lado opuesto a esa lacra. —dijo DiMarco. —Hasta aquí me llega el olor a excremento.

Eso hicieron mientras comenzaban a llegar los demás emisarios y el salón comenzaba a poblarse de susurros y conversaciones en voz baja.

Al cabo de unos minutos los 12 representantes de los jugadores de Calypso estaban sentados a la mesa y solo quedaba esperar al inicio de la sesión cuando sonara una campana de oro que uno de los mayordomos sostenía en un atril del otro lado de la entrada principal al salón. Pero el mayordomo no estaba en su sitio y en cambio los presentes se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a un personaje desconocido.

Un hombre vestido con una levita de terciopelo entró por una puerta lateral y todo el mundo guardó silencio de inmediato.

—Es uno de los Administradores. —dijo Elektra hablando en privado con su compañero. —Había rumores de que haría acto de presencia.

El hombre no se sentó en la mesa, en cambio fué hacia un estrado a un lado de la sala y se colocó tras una pequeño atril de madera. —Buenos días. —dijo alzando la voz. —Debido a la gran cantidad de preguntas y dudas que han surgido en las redes sociales y canales de contacto de la Comunidad de Calypso, he sido enviado por la Administración para responder cualquier tipo de duda con respecto al funcionamiento del juego. Podéis comenzar cuando lo deseéis.

—¿Que rayos esta pasando con los cristales de maná? —preguntó un representante de uno del gremio de comerciantes. —¿Por que han reducido la efectividad de la recarga de puntos de cada cristal? De inmediato el salón se llenó de las voces de los demás emisarios que avalaban la pregunta. Los representantes del Imperio guardaron silencio.

El hombre del estrado se aclaró la garganta. —Con respecto a eso… solo puedo informar que la administración no tiene nada que ver y se trata de un evento dentro del ecosistema de Calypso. No se han hecho cambios en las mecánicas de la magia ni de ninguna clase de consumibles o items de ayuda relacionados.

Al oír aquellas palabras varios jugadores exclamaron indignados y algunos golpearon la mesa violentamente con sus puños. —¿Que rayos estan diciendo? —gritó un mago que representaba un gremio de adeptos a lo arcano. —¿Como que la administración no tiene nada que ver? ¡Esto es claramente un Nerfeo a las clases mágicas! —exclamó indignado.

Los ánimos de los presentes comenzaron a encenderse y varios se habían puesto de pie para gritar su descontento ante la mirada pasiva del representante de la compañía administradora del juego. Uno de aquellos emisarios, un hombre joven de considerable altura y cabellos blancos como la nieve había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, pero se puso de pie al cabo de unos minutos y pidió la palabra a los demás con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Sabes quien es ese? —preguntó Elektra. DiMarco asintió. —Es ese abogado llamado Malkovich. —dijo. —Representa o dice representar a los usuarios de Calypso para defenderlos de las prácticas poco éticas de Alpha Corporation.

—Querrás decir defender a los del Enjambre y sus prácticas de abusos sistemáticos amparándose en los vacíos legales del reglamento del juego. —aseguró la mujer.

El Capitán suspiró. —Dije que no me gustaba el espionaje, no que fuera ciego y sordo. —dijo. —Se perfectamente quien es ese tipo y a quienes representa… los rumores se escuchan hasta en las barracas de los soldados más novatos.

El avatar del abogado era un alto guerrero de raza Windermerense. Los cabellos blancos y ondulados caían desprolijamente a ambos lados de su cabeza y llegaban hasta los hombres. De su espalda colgaba una larga espada de plata exquisitamente decorada con joyas y metales preciosos. —El punto cuatro, inciso tres establece que Alpha Corporation debe informar con un plazo mínimo de cuarenta y ocho horas de antelación los cambios a realizarse en las mecánicas o eventos del juego. —comenzó a explicar el hombre mirando atentamente al representante. —Lo que ha sucedido con los cristales es una clara violación a lo estipulado en el EULA firmado por los jugadores. ¿Que tiene que decir la Administración con respecto a eso? —preguntó.

El representante de la compañía sacudió la cabeza. —Vuelvo a explicar que lo sucedido el dia de ayer no fué ninguna clase de rebalanceo o modificación de las mecánicas de magia en Calypso… los detalles del evento no...

—¡Mentira! —exclamó uno de los magos interrumpiendo violentamente la explicación. —¡Si se tratara de una maldición o una penalización o algo aparecería claramente en la interfaz de administración de los jugadores! ¡Eso no ha sucedido!

Los gritos del jugador fueron acompañados por exclamaciones de furia de otros representantes mientras el hombre intentaba calmar los ánimos desde el estrado. —Calma, por favor. —pidió extendiendo las manos. —Ustedes comprenden que Calypso es una compleja simulación infinidad de ecosistemas que interactuan unos con otros continuamente… y no todo lo que sucede en la simulación se ve reflejado en la interfaz de Usuario; les aseguro que la respuesta a este evento se encuentra dentro del lore del propio juego.

DiMarco se puso de pie y su movimiento no pasó desapercibido para los demás, quienes guardaron silencio de inmediato. —¿Afirmas entonces que no se trata de algo adrede o de un "Bug"?

—Así es. —respondió el hombre. —No hay "Bugs" en Calypso; el código es perfecto en todo sentido.

—Eso es una audaz afirmación. —agregó Elektra mientras Malkovich tomaba asiento y la miraba con evidente curiosidad. —Pero el Imperio aceptará las explicaciones oficiales, en definitiva lo que nos interesa es encontrar una solución que beneficie a todos. ¿Qué medidas va a tomar la Administración para paliar esta crisis? —preguntó.

El representante de Alpha Corporation miró confundido a la mujer. —¿Medidas? —preguntó.

—Los precios de los Cristales se han disparado. —dijo uno de los comerciantes, un Ragnariano de prominente barriga cubierta de tatuajes. —Los jugadores nuevos o independientes tienen cada vez más dificultades para costear su entrenamiento y eso influye en el comercio; menor actividad, pocas ventas y poco movimiento de dinero es malo para Calypso.

—Más razón entonces para que se unan a uno de los bandos con los recursos adecuados. —exclamó uno de los emisarios del Enjambre. —Nosotros no tenemos escasez de cristales, se lo aseguro.

—Lo que les sobra en recursos les falta en honor. —respondió DiMarco volviéndose hacia el mago.

—A tu madre le falta honor; grita como cerda en la cama. —gritó el otro mago haciendo un gesto obsceno.

El representante de Alpha Corporation golpeó el estrado con la mano. —¡Silencio! —exclamó. —¿Que esto? ¿Un concilio o el patio de recreo de una escuela primaria? Dejen sus rencillas para las zonas PvP, aquí no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

DiMarco hizo una reverencia y tomó asiento pero sin apartar la mirada de los dos emisarios del Enjambre.

—En fin. —dijo el hombre una vez que se hubieran calmado los ánimos tras lo cual se volvió hacia Elektra. —¿Pides medidas? Es posible, lo comunicaré a la Junta Directiva y evaluaremos qué es el mejor curso de acciones a tomar para los jugadores de Calypso; tenemos varias opciones para implementar con las que podriamos balancear el mercado de NPC's de las ciudades iniciales… pero recuerden que este mundo tiene sus propias reglas y no nos corresponde a los Administradores ir contra la simulación del juego. La supervivencia de las razas de la Protocultura en este planeta depende pura y exclusivamente de las acciones de cada uno de ustedes… ¿Algo más que necesiten discutir?

Los emisarios se miraron entre sí y murmuraron varios minutos. —Necesitamos mejores herramientas para lidiar con el espionaje. —dijo de pronto un representante de los jugadores independientes. —Es demasiado fácil para los grandes clanes infiltrar a los más pequeños y provocar caos y discordia desde sus propias filas; es algo injusto y que debe ser remediado.

—El espionaje es legal en el juego. —dijo Malkovich con una sonrisa. —Y el juego ya posee las herramientas necesarias para contrarrestarlo.

—Es abusivo. —respondió el hombre. —Y las "herramientas" de las que hablan solo son obtenibles en niveles altos, solo disponibles para aquellos mismos clanes que abusan de ellas.

—Así es el juego. —dijo el abogado. —Si no pueden adaptarse a este mundo… bueno, siempre queda la opción de jugar al Golf en la simulación siguiente.

Un par de risas se escucharon alrededor de la mesa (Provenientes claro de los magos del Enjambre) El resto de los presentes solo se limitó a guardar silencio mirar con hostilidad aún más evidente al abogado de cabellos blancos.

El resto de la reunión fué usado para tratar temas referentes a las zonas de PvP, impuestos y derechos de explotación de diferentes recursos controlados por los jugadores. Actualmente en Calypso no se reconocía a ninguna nación o reino controlado por los propios jugadores… en cambio los diferentes clanes ofrecían su servicio y/o lealtad a los diferentes gobernantes de la región a cambio de ofrecer protección tanto de los monstruos como de bandidos (IA's y jugadores por igual) de modo que el comercio entre las diferentes regiones no fuera interrumpido y los caminos fueran, al menos en la teoría, libres y seguros de transitar.

DiMarco observó que Elektra se había pasado casi toda la reunión escribiendo y leyendo mensajes desde su interfaz de usuario. Que clase de secretos y conspiraciones había en esos correos era algo que el guerrero no podía (ni quería) comprender. —Al diablo con los espías y sus puñaladas en la espalda. —prensó mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a los demás presentes en forma aburrida.

Entonces notó algo extraño.

—Elektra. —dijo dando un codazo a su compañera.

—Espera un segundo. —respondió la mujer. —Tengo que terminar esto antes de…

DiMarco no era un hombre paciente. Tomó el brazo de la mujer y la obligó a voltearse hacia un lado de la mesa. —¡Mira eso! —exclamó.

Al principio la mujer no comprendía lo que estaba viendo, entonces por fin vió el pequeño ícono en forma de signo de exclamación sobre la cabeza del NPC sentado junto a la mesa.

—Oh mierda. —exclamó Elektra. —Eso es…

El Capitán se levantó del asiento interrumpiendo la conversación de los demás quienes giraron las cabezas en su dirección mientras el poderoso hombre de armadura de placas rodeaba la mesa y se dirigía al personaje NPC que todo el mundo ignoraba por costumbre.

Entonces ellos también comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.

El NPC inició la conversación con DiMarco mientras los demás enviados se levantaban al unísono de sus sillas para investigar por ellos mismos aquel extraño fenómeno. Ese personaje sólo podía interactuar con un jugador a la vez por lo que los demás tuvieron que esperar pacientemente su turno mientras el hombre del Imperio mantenía la atención del NPC sobre si.

—¿Es una Quest? ¿O un Evento? —preguntó Elektra por el chat privado. —¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Dice que no reuno los requisitos necesarios. —respondió el Capitán. —Quiere hablar con un erudito.

La mujer lanzó una maldición. —Mis atributos en Sabiduría son mejores que los tuyos, pero ni por asomo son los mejores de entre todos los presentes. —dijo mirando a los demás que se habían agolpado alrededor del Capitán y el NPC. —Los emisarios del gremio Arcano tienen excelentes atributos, así como los dos magos del Enjambre… si ellos consiguen la información antes que nosotros...

—¿Puedes iniciar tu el diálogo con el? —preguntó DiMarco.

—Estoy tercera en la fila de turnos despues de ti. —respondió. —Esto pinta mal… necesitamos saber antes que nadie qué clase de información tiene este NPC, no es casualidad que esto haya pasado aquí y ahora.

—¡Dese prisa! —gritó uno de los comerciantes. —¿Cuanto tiempo mas va a tomarse con ese NPC?

DiMarco chasqueó la lengua. —Tengo que dejar al siguiente en la fila o incurriré en una violación de Metagame. —dijo reprimiendo su frustración mientras lanzaba una mirada a Malkovich, quien le devolvió una sonrisa malévola.

—Está bien, no podemos hacer nada más por ahora. —dijo Elektra dándose por vencida. —Enviaré un mensaje a la base solicitando la presencia de un Archivista por si yo tampoco consigo iniciar la Quest con el NPC.

DiMarco asintió y cerró la ventana de interacción. El NPC inclinó la cabeza despidiéndose del jugador y se volvió a mirar al siguiente en la cola que se había formado para hablar con el.

—Enviame un mensaje si te enteras de algo. —dijo DiMarco mientras se preparaba para salir.

—Creí que estas cosas de intrigas no te gustaban. —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

—No. —dijo el Capitán. —Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

El hombre se apartó de la mesa y observó que el representante de Alpha Corporation se había marchado por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. ¿Era aquello algo planeado? ¿Un Evento como decía Elektra? El resto de los emisarios que no esperaban su turno para hablar estaban en esos momentos enviando mensajes a sus clanes y gremios pidiendo instrucciones e informando de todo lo que había sucedido en la reunión.

Sin nada mas que hacer salió del salón y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Los caballos del Enjambre seguían en su sitio pero alguien (probablemente NPC's) habían colocado abundante paja alrededor de los mismos para evitar que siguieran ensuciando. Los detalles de ese juego eran increíbles.

DiMarco bajó las escalinatas y activó la interfaz de acciones para invocar a su montura. Al estar dentro de una ciudad inmediatamente su caballo fué traído de las caballerizas por un NPC que lo dejó solícitamente a los pies de la escalera.

El Capitán acarició el cuello blindado de acero de su poderosa montura y miró el enorme edificio de la biblioteca donde un par de palomas levantaron el vuelo en ese momento. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y los techos de oro brillaban tanto que lastimaban la vista. Al apartar la mirada y volverla hacia la plaza creyó ver una pequeña sombra que se escurria tras el gentío de NPCs. Fue tan fugaz que creyó que lo había imaginado.

—Al carajo con esta ciudad llena de serpientes. —dijo subiéndose a su caballo de guerra. —Odio este sitio.

El caballo relinchó como respondiendo las palabras del guerrero y partió calle abajo mientras la multitud se apartaba a su paso y dos curiosos ojos amarillos seguían su movimiento desde las sombras de la plaza atestada de gente.


	16. Chapter 16

—¿Sucede algo?

Dante estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de Karina. —Si. —dijo apoyando el codo en la ventanilla abierta de la camioneta. —Solo estaba pensando en esa tal Aurora.

Los cuatro miembros de aquel equipo habían estado en silencio desde que abandonaran la Battle 41. Tras dejar el transporte en la estación de embarque y subir a su propia camioneta, los tres hombres y la joven Teniente habían vuelto a la enorme nave colonial cuando los relojes informaban que era exactamente el mediodía en la zona horaria de la Flota 41.

—¿Quieren ir a comer ahora? —preguntó Duval desde el fondo de la camioneta. —Invita la Compañía.

—Que no sean hamburguesas otra vez. —se quejó Willy desde su rincón.

—¿Que tal comida china? —preguntó Dante. —¿Hay algún restaurante Nyan-Nyan en la flota?

Para sorpresa de todos, fue la Teniente la que habló. —Yo conozco uno. —dijo mientras activaba las luces de giro del vehículo.

La camioneta tomó la primera rampa de salida y se internó en una avenida en dirección a una zona comercial. La casi nula presencia de autos en la calle hizo que llegaran rapidisimo al restaurante, ubicado junto a unos grandes almacenes cuyos escaparates se encontraban con las persianas bajas y las luces apagadas.

—Todo el mundo se prepara para el Gran Salto. —observó Dante. —Espero que el restaurante esté abierto todavía.

Afortunadamente estaba abierto. Aparcaron en el solitario estacionamiento y luego de estirarse un poco entraron al establecimiento mientras el aroma de la comida china despertaba su apetito. Había unas pocas mesas ocupadas en el restaurante por lo que parecían ser obreros o técnicos, algunos de ellos tenían sus bolsos con herramientas aún junto a sus sillas. Nadie los recibió en la entrada por lo que eligieron una mesa grande junto a una de las ventanas (Asegurándose que Duval pudiera entrar cómodamente) y se sentaron a esperar al mesero. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado y a los cinco minutos un hombre mayor vestido con atuendo de cocinero se acercó a la mesa y los saludó con una reverencia. —Siento la demora. —dijo excusándose. —Estamos algo escasos de personal debido al inminente cese de actividades.

—No hay problema, tenemos tiempo —respondió Duval tomando el menú de las manos del hombre. —¿Cual es el especial de hoy?

El cocinero describió los diferentes platillos del menú y tanto el Director como Willy eligieron diferentes combinaciones de pollo y cerdo con arroz frito mientras que Dante pidió unos fideos y Karina unas empanaditas de cerdo agridulce. Tras anotar el pedido en su pad el hombre hizo una reverencia y se alejó en dirección a la cocina.

Para entonces Willy había acomodado una pequeña terminal de datos en el centro de la mesa y dos pantallas se desplegaron a ambos lados, permitindo que todos los comensales pudieran ver lo que sucedía en ellas.

—¿Ha terminado el concilio? —preguntó Duval apoyando sus enormes brazos en la mesa.

—Si, justamente acabo de ver el mensaje de Aurón en mi bandeja de entrada. —explicó el programador. —Déjame ponerlo en pantalla.

El rostro de un personaje de Calypso apareció frente a ellos. —El concilio acaba de finalizar hace cinco minutos. —informó el desconocido. —Como era de esperarse no se lo tomaron demasiado bien.

—Tendremos que elaborar un comunicado oficial. —dijo Duval. —Algo un poco más técnico para que los «Hardcore» analicen y tengan de qué hablar por un rato.

El hombre llamado Aurón asintió. —Enviaré una petición al departamento de balance para elaborar un borrador con las posibles medidas a tomar… pero me temo que nada de lo que hagamos a la economía de las ciudades va a poder solucionar esto.

Willy sacudió la cabeza. —Esto es un tremendo golpe a las clases basadas en la magia a lo largo y ancho del juego… el "Meta" está cambiando a medida que hablamos.

—¿Meta? —preguntó Dante mirando con curiosidad a los dos hombres.

—Es un concepto que sirve para describir lo más poderoso o eficiente de un juego. —explicó Willy. —Cuando en un videojuego un arma o un hechizo se destacan por ser la forma mas efectiva de conseguir una victoria, pasan a ser parte del "Meta", se convierten en objetivos de todos los jugadores.

—¿Algo más que reportar de la reunión? —preguntó el Director inclinándose hacia la pantalla.

—No con respecto a los jugadores y sus reclamos. —aseguró el hombre. —Haré un resumen de inmediato y se lo enviaré por correo… sin embargo hay… un hecho curioso que me gustaría mencionar en persona.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Uno de los NPC's del castillo, el representante de Mir sentado en la mesa del concilio… inició una QuestLine en medio de la reunión…

Duval giró la cabeza en dirección a Willy pero el programador ya había abierto una tercera ventana y buscaba entre una enorme base de datos el nombre indicado. Tardó solo diez segundos en hacerlo y tras seleccionarlo una ventana con información del personaje apareció junto a la transmisión de video.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —dijo Duval mirando la información de la pantalla. —Es un NPC relacionado a los sabios de la ciudad, definitivamente bajo la supervisión de quienes controlan la biblioteca.

Willy ejecutó una búsqueda en el personaje y extrajo todas las ventanas posibles de diálogo que dicho NPC podía mostrar al interactuar con un jugador. Había cientos de ellas, desde rutinarios "Buenos Días" hasta elaborados planteos sobre la historia y sucesos actuales del juego. Los árboles de diálogo de los NPC's de Calypso eran enormes y podian abarcar cientos de temas diferentes, todo dependia de la habilidad del jugador que establecia la charla y de cuanta información podía sacar del personaje antes que este se hartarse y diera por finalizada la conversación.

La entrada de texto que correspondía a la Quest solo tenía una página.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó perplejo el Director. —¿Cómo es que hay solo una página de texto?

—"Lo siento, no tengo nada que discutir con alguien que no comparta mi amor por el conocimiento" se leía en la hoja de diálogo escrita del personaje. Debajo de la misma un mensaje generado por el sistema indicaba que la Sabiduría del personaje no reunía los requisitos necesarios para iniciar la quest. —Jefe. —dijo Willy apartando la cabeza de la pantalla. —No hay más diálogo porque la simulación todavía no ha generado la siguiente fase de la QuestLine.

—Osea que hasta que alguien con la Sabiduría requerida por el NPC no hable con él, el resto del guión no será generado. —suspiró Duval. —Así son las maravillas de la generación Procedural.

—Ninguno de los presentes en el concilio pudo reunir esos requisitos. —explicó Aurón desde la pantalla. —Pero de seguro llegarán expertos en las próximas horas de los principales clanes interesados en conocer el secreto. —agregó.

—¿Dónde está ese NPC ahora? —preguntó el Director.

Willy ingresó a las rutinas del personaje y corroboró la hora en la simulación. —A esta hora está dentro del castillo, no saldrá del mismo hasta dentro de una hora y media y se dirigirá hacia la Biblioteca hasta bien entrada la tarde… hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades que salga una vez por la tarde para ir a una cantina y luego regresará a su casa al caer la noche.

—Nadie puede entrar al castillo cuando no hay un Concilio convocado. —afirmó Duval. —Pero cuando el NPC salga a la plaza cualquiera podrá hablar con él y comenzar la quest.

—Siempre y cuando el puente siga arriba. —observó Aurón.

—El puente se levanta solo una vez al día. —explicó Willy mostrando una fotografía del enorme puente hecho de huesos blancos. —Pero también se puede elevar cuando hay un evento importante, como lo es el Concilio.

El Director Duval miró el mapa de la ciudad pensativo. —Los Archivistas del Imperio y el Enjambre tardarán varias horas en llegar y cuando lo hagan el puente ya no estará desplegado… tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para entrar a la ciudad, eso nos da tiempo para descubrir que rayos está pasando.

Mientras tanto un ayudante de cocina había traído las bebidas y algunos cubiertos que dispuso meticulosamente para no estorbar las pantallas que miraban los comensales. Al cabo de unos minutos el cocinero que los había recibido se acercó con varias bandejas en la mano y comenzó a colocar la comida frente a los comensales.

—Enviame un reporte de la reunión de inmediato. —ordenó Duval al hombre que transmitía directo desde Calypso. —Una vez que terminemos de comer vamos a evaluar los pasos a seguir.

—A la orden Director. —respondió el hombre tras lo cual cortó la transmisión.

Willy apagó las pantallas y observó las fuentes llenas de comida. —Mentiría si dijera que esas noticias me quitaron el apetito. —dijo. —Estoy más hambriento que antes.

—Entonces come, ya tendremos tiempo de generar una gastritis pensando en que mierda hacer a continuación. —gruño Duval.

Dante tomó su plato de fideos y separó los palillos junto a la servilleta. —¿Que fué todo eso? —preguntó.

Willy tragó un pedazo de pollo con algunos vegetales y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. —Eso es una muestra del poco control que tenemos sobre algunas de las características de Calypso. —reconoció el programador. —Mierda imprevista como esa puede saltar en cualquier momento.

El joven estratega asintió con la cabeza. —Para ser los Administradores del juego realmente tienen muy poco control sobre lo que sucede ahí dentro. —dijo.

Duval asintió. —No es cosa de risa. —dijo. —De hecho es el principal problema que tenemos con la simulación; nuestras herramientas son en extremo limitadas y somos apenas algo más que observadores de las cosas que pasan en Calypso.

Karina mordió una de las empanaditas y tras tragar un bocado la depositó nuevamente en el plato. —Parece como si ustedes en vez de administradores fueran simplemente unos jugadores más.

Duval y Willy dejaron de masticar y miraron a la Teniente asombrados. Dante asintió con la cabeza. —Tiene razón. —dijo. —Yo también tengo esa impresión.

Director y programador se miraron entre sí. —No se equivoca, Teniente. —dijo Duval limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. —Con respecto a ciertos asuntos, no disponemos de mas opciones que las de cualquier otro jugador de Calypso… por eso el disponer de la SDF-1 en órbita y las máquinas que usted pilotea en los hangares son nuestras mejores herramientas a la hora de supervisar la simulación.

—Osea que para saber lo que ese misterioso NPC tiene en mente, la única opción que tenemos es esperar a que otro jugador dispare la siguiente fase de la Quest para poder leer sobre su hombro.

—O… podríamos ir allá y hablar con ese NPC nosotros mismos. —dijo Willy.

Los otros tres comensales giraron las cabezas de inmediato en dirección al programador.

—Yo también me estaba figurando que esa sería la mejor solución. —dijo Duval señalando al hombre con los palillos que aún sostenían algunos granos de arroz frito. —Si queremos obtener esa información antes que los demás jugadores, tenemos que actuar antes que los especialistas lleguen a Mir por la mañana.

—¿Por qué es tan importante obtener esa información de forma tan urgente? —preguntó Dante.

—Fundamentalmente por dos motivos. —respondió Willy. —Uno: ese NPC no debería generar Quests por si mismo… es decir si, es totalmente posible que lo haga, pero altamente improbable y más aún si tomamos en cuenta el momento y lugar en que lo hizo.

—¿Y la otra razón...?

—Ya te lo dije antes. —respondió Duval interrumpiendo al programador. —Me da mala espina esto… en fin ¡Está decidido! —exclamó de pronto.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados. —¿Que… qué es lo que está decidido? —preguntó preocupado Dante.

El enorme Director se inclinó sobre el joven. —Tu y la Teniente se van a infiltrar en Mir y van a averiguar qué clase de QuestLine es esa. —dijo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Dante

—¿El? —preguntó Willy. —No tiene ni por asomo los atributos de Sabiduría necesarios para…

—El no, pero la Teniente si. —explicó Duval. —Quien va a hablar con ese NPC no es Joyner, es la Teniente O'Higgins.

Karina tenía media empanada en la boca y se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso. —¿Quieren que yo… "juegue"? —preguntó tragando rápidamente el bocadillo tras lo cual tuvo que beber rápidamente de un vaso de agua para no atragantarse.

—Solo por esta vez. —pidió Duval. —Necesitamos esa información urgentemente y… vamos, piénselo como un ejercicio de "Cover-Ops" más que una sesión de juego.

La Teniente abrió la boca para decir algo pero o no supo que decir o no se animó a hacerlo.

—Y en cuanto a usted, Joyner… será mejor que se ponga manos a la obra.

—¿Eh?

—Va a planificar la infiltración por supuesto… considere este su primer trabajo serio en la Compañía… no me defraude —amenazó el Director.

El joven se rascó la cabeza. —Haré lo mejor que pueda. —dijo confundido. —Pero… ¿Una Infiltración? ¿Como…?

—Eso resuélvalo usted. —cortó el Director dirigiendo al joven una mirada fulminante. —Le suministraremos todos los datos necesarios así que manos a la obra; quiero un boceto del plan antes de retirarnos del restaurante.

Al escuchar eso Dante tomó el plato de sopa con ambas manos y comenzó a tragarse los fideos a una velocidad cegadora mientras Willy y Duval desplegaban sus Pads y comenzaban a enviar diagramas, fotografías y mapas al Pad de Dante que había comenzado a vibrar como loco sobre la mesa mientras recibía aquella catarata de información.

—Pueden usar cualquiera de las naves que están en el SDF-1. —dijo Duval. —Pero recuerden que nadie debe descubrir su relación con Alpha Corporation. Manténgasen lejos de los jugadores y no interactuen con ellos. Eviten llamar la atención por todos los medios posibles.

Cuando Dante terminó apresuradamente los restos de su comida apartó el plato y los cubiertos a un lado desplegando de inmediato la pantalla y un teclado desde su Pad y se puso manos a la obra examinando los planos de la ciudad.

En aquel momento se acercó el Chef y dueño del restaurante que se detuvo junto a la mesa mirando confundido al joven quien había terminado su comida mucho antes que el resto. —¿Está todo en orden? —preguntó. —¿Les agrada la comida?

—Exquisita. —respondió Duval. —Venir aquí ha sido una excelente idea.

El Chef sonrió satisfecho pero Willy levantó una mano. —Yo tengo una queja. —dijo.

—¿Una… queja?

—Los anuncios de Nyan Nyan prometen comida deliciosa y chicas guapas… lo primero estoy satisfecho pero lo segundo…

El dueño del restaurante suspiró. —Todas mis meseras han entrado ya a las vainas de salto. —dijo mirando los posters donde hermosas jovencitas vestidas con atuendos tradicionales de la cultura China sostenían platos llenos de fideos y buñuelos. —Aquí entre nosotros… estaban todas emocionadas por entrar a ese famoso videojuego Calypso o no se que…

—Oí hablar algo de ese tal Calypso. —dijo Willy tragando un bocado de carne mientras Duval le arrojaba una mirada asesina.

—La administración de la flota ha puesto unos jugosos incentivos para quienes entren a ese juego y participen de las actividades… ¿Pero cómo esperan que un viejo como yo juegue a esas cosas? Cuando era niño me encantaban los videojuegos claro, pero una cosa es usar un control en las manos y otra muy diferente ese… mundo virtual o lo que sea que prometen ahí dentro.

Duval colocó los palillos a un lado del plato y sonrió. —No es necesario que participe del juego activamente. —dijo señalando hacia las cocinas. —Puede abrir un restaurante en Calypso y continuar con su actividad diaria dentro del juego.

Los ojos del cocinero se abrieron de par en par. —¿En… en serio? —preguntó asombrado.

Duval asintió. —Hay un programa especial para ciudadanos con negocios en la flota que pueden montar sus negocios sin cargo adicional dentro del juego… no sería un restaurant Nyan Nyan claro. —agregó. —Sería su propio local con su propio nombre.

El hombre estaba emocionado al comprender que podía seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba incluso cuando su cuerpo estuviera en suspensión en una de aquellas cápsulas claustrofóbicas de las que siempre había oído hablar. Se inclinó y agradeció a Duval las buenas noticias, tras lo cual preguntó si querían algo de postre o un café.

—Me temo que será sin postre. —dijo el enorme Director. —Surgió un imprevisto y debemos volver al trabajo cuanto antes. —explicó Duval mientras tomaba su Pad de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y lo encendía para que el dueño del restaurante cargará la cuenta.

—Muchas gracias señor. —volvió a inclinarse el hombre. —Espero verlos en mi local una vez que empiece el Gran Salto.

—Es una promesa. —dijo Willy. —Espero que consiga muchas chicas Guapas en Calypso para atender las mesas.

El cocinero sonrió y debitó los gastos de la comida de la cuenta de Duval, tras lo cual volvió a saludar y se retiró a las cocinas.

Duval guardó su Pad y se volvió hacia Karina. —Teniente.

—Si Señor. —respondió la piloto.

—Willy va a prepararte el avión y lo que necesites para la misión… ¿Conoces el terreno que rodea a Mir? —preguntó.

La joven asintió. —Volé varias veces sobre la zona, está sobre la ladera Austral de una de las montañas que forma el cordón montañoso llamado la Cordillera Occidental… hay un cañón muy profundo en cuyo fondo hay un río que desemboca en una gran cascada al final de la cordillera en dirección Noroeste.

—Bien, Joyner va a preparar una ruta de inserción para tu aeronave. ¿Vas a usar el VT-1?

La Teniente asintió.

—Esta vez no pueden darse el lujo de ocultar el avión en un bosque lejano. —señaló Willy mirando por sobre la pantalla holográfica. —Tienen sólo unas pocas horas para realizar la misión… así que tienen que acercarse lo más que puedan a la ciudad.

—Necesito un esquema de pintura diferente. —pidió Karina. —Algo que nos ayude a pasar desapercibidos en el terreno.

El programador desplegó una ventana frente a la joven e hizo aparecer una representación en tres dimensiones del caza, haciendo que girara lentamente sobre su centro de gravedad. —Voy a ver que camuflaje tengo cargado en la base de datos. —dijo mientras desplegaba una enorme lista en otra ventana.

Solo tardó unos segundos en buscar los items adecuados tras lo cual los agrupó con un gesto de la mano y los arrastró hacia la pantalla donde estaba el avión. —¿Cual te gusta?

Karina observó todas las ventanas en donde aparecían diferentes patrones de camuflaje y usando su mano las hizo pasar mientras observaba atentamente cada uno de ellos. —Este. —dijo apartando un patrón de camuflaje de manchas marrones, ocres y grises. —Esto servirá para fundirnos con el entorno.

Willy hizo un gesto con su mano y soltó la pequeña ventana con la elección de la Teniente sobre el avión. Inmediatamente el color naranja fué reemplazado con el patrón de camuflaje elegido. —¿Algo más? —preguntó el programador.

—Algo de ropa adecuada. —respondió. —Solo tengo una capa para ocultarme pero si voy a estar entre los jugadores entonces necesitaré algo más elaborado.

—Dale el equipo de una asesina. —ordenó Duval. —Nada demasiado llamativo ni de alto nivel.

—Armadura ligera de cuero entonces. —dijo Willy abriendo el inventario del personaje que utilizaba Karina en el juego. —¿Dejo la pistola y el resto del equipo?

—Si. —respondió la joven.

Willy agregó la armadura así como unos guantes y botas que hicieran juego. Eran items comunes sin ningún tipo de propiedades mágicas. —Listo. —dijo cerrando la ventana.

El Director asintió complacido. —¿Como va eso, Joyner? —preguntó volviéndose hacia el joven estratega. —¿Tienes algo para mi?

Dante se incorporó y asintió con la cabeza. —Haremos una aproximación desde el Oeste de la ciudad de modo que tengamos el sol poniente a nuestras espaldas… independientemente de cómo esté la meteorología, la única ruta de infiltración posible es mantenerse del otro lado de la cordillera y entrar al cañón por el punto llamado el Salto del Ermitaño.

Duval se volvió hacia la Teniente. —¿Puede volar por dentro de ese estrecho cañón?

—Eso depende ¿Cuanto mide? —preguntó ella mirando a Dante.

—Según el mapa topográfico el ancho promedio es de quince metros, pero hay tramos en los que se reduce bastante a solo una docena o menos.

—Entonces si. —aseguró Karina. —Eso me basta.

—¿Cómo van a entrar a la ciudad? —preguntó Willy.

—Escalando el acantilado supongo. —respondió Dante rascándose la cabeza. —Espero que tengamos equipo moderno de escalada que podamos utilizar.

—Eso déjamelo a mi. —contestó Karina.

El Director Duval asintió satisfecho. —Bien. —dijo. —El plan me parece adecuado, resolveremos lo demás detalles mientras hagamos los preparativos en la oficina.

En ese momento el Pad de Dante comenzó a vibrar y el joven activó el sistema de mensajería para leer la correspondencia entrante.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Willy.

—Es una jugadora que conocí en Calypso el otro dia. —respondió Dante mientras sonreía al leer el mensaje de Silvana. —Estuvimos jugando juntos el dia de ayer justo hasta que la Teniente vino a buscarme.

Willy lo miró divertido. —Si que eres rápido para hacer amigos. —dijo. —Ahora falta que me digas que hasta tienes un clan.

—En realidad… —comenzó a decir el joven pero fue cortado rápidamente por el Director. —¿Cómo es que estás en un Clan? —preguntó visiblemente molesto.

—Oh… en realidad aún no soy miembro, me invitaron pero no llegué a unirme aún… es un clan pequeño de Jenne, no deben ser más de quince jugadores activos o tal vez menos...

Duval lo miró en silencio pero la preocupación se borró de su rostro. —Por un momento temí que te hubieran reclutado los del Imperio. —dijo. —No estoy completamente seguro que sea una buena idea que estés en un Clan… tienes que recordar tu posición en esta Compañía y los conflictos que eso conlleva sobre fraternizar con otros jugadores.

Dante asintió en silencio. —¿Quiere que…? —preguntó señalando el Pad.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió Duval tajantemente. —Yo mismo te di la orden de jugar el Calypso y la interacción con otros jugadores es parte del juego. Puedes tener tus amigos dentro de la Simulación si lo deseas. —afirmó. —Pero que la amistad no comprometa tus responsabilidades para con la Compañía.

—Entendido. —asintió Dante.

Duval se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en la mesa. —Se acabó el almuerzo Señores… es hora de volver a la oficina, tenemos una larga tarde por delante.

Willy apagó las pantallas mientras los demás recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para salir. Cinco minutos más tarde todos estaban a bordo de la camioneta con los cinturones ajustados y listos para emprender el regreso a su "Cuartel general".

Cuando llegaron frente al enorme edificio Dante observó que las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Un transporte militar estaba aparcado justo frente a la entrada y dos soldados custodiaban la entrada. El guardia ubicado en el escritorio de entrada había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un soldado supervisando lo que sucedía en los alrededores del edificio por medio de varias pantallas de monitoreo.

—Simmons no bromeaba cuando se comprometió a aumentar la seguridad de las oficinas. —observó Dante mientras un soldado pasaba un detector de metales alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Mejor prevenir que curar. —respondió el Director. —Será mejor acostumbrarse a esto en los días que nos quedan hasta el Salto.

Tras la revisión de seguridad entraron al elevador y ascendieron rápidamente hasta el piso donde se encontraban las oficinas de Duval. Al abrirse las puertas descubrieron que allí también había actividad relacionada con la seguridad provista por los militares pero parecían estar retirándose. En el escritorio que ocupara la secretaria del director habían montado varios equipos de monitoreo y un oficial de inteligencia estaba terminando de enrollar los cables.

—El piso esta limpio. —dijo el oficial en cuanto vió acercarse al enorme Director. —Hemos dejado un par de Caza-Drones en el techo del edificio para que recorran el perímetro cada tanto por si intentan alcanzar las ventanas de la oficina con un aparato a control remoto.

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo. —respondió Duval haciendo una reverencia.

El oficial saludó a la Teniente al reconocer su uniforme y se dispuso a abandonar el piso. —Monitorearemos la red en busca de actividad sospechosa —agregó mientras recogía una maleta del piso. —Pero todo parece estar limpio en los sistemas, si surge algún problema no dude en contactarme de inmediato.

Duval volvió a inclinarse y el hombre entró al elevador. Segundos más tarde tenían todo el piso para ellos solos.

Duval hizo que todos se reunieran junto a las puertas de la oficina y señaló el ascensor. —Nadie tiene permiso para abandonar el edificio hasta que la misión de hoy haya culminado. ¿Entendido?

Dante y Karina asintieron con seguridad, luego el enorme Director abrió las puertas de madera y los condujo por la atestada oficina hasta la entrada de la habitación lateral donde el día anterior se había reunido con el abogado Malkovich. —Utilizaremos los equipos de esta habitación provisoriamente. —dijo abriendo las puertas.

Dante lanzó un grito de asombro al ver los equipos que habían sido instalados en aquella habitación que era mucho más amplia que la que creyó era la principal del piso en donde se encontraba el escritorio de su jefe y los equipos de monitoreo.

Al fondo de la misma, tres enormes cilindros se encontraban instalados contra la pared con las puertas abiertas. Dante conocía las vainas que se utilizaban para procesar a los Zentradis entre sus tamaños Gigante y Micrón por lo que la forma le resultó extremadamente similar, pero no eran verdaderas cápsulas de micronización. De todas formas algo le llamó la atención de inmediato y señalando la cápsula más grande que se destacaba en el centro se dirigió hacia Duval, quien ya sostenía un casco de Realidad Virtual en sus manos. —Esa es la suya ¿No? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Y esa es la tuya. —respondió él señalando la que se encontraba más a la izquierda. —Será mejor que te familiarices con ella porque vas a pasarte una buena parte de tu vida ahí dentro.

El joven se acercó a la vaina y observó con preocupación el interior recubierto de aquel material esponjoso formado por miles de hexágonos como si fuera un panal de abejas. Pensar que estaría allí dentro en algo así como una semana le hizo sentir un poco de nauseas. Se volvió hacia Karina y la miró confundido. —Aquí solo hay tres… ¿Dónde está tu vaina?

La Teniente se encogió de hombros. —En las barracas de la Battle 41. —respondió. —Cuando comience el Salto tengo que volver a mi escuadrón y allí tenemos las vainas asignadas para cada uno de los pilotos… tambien me conecto desde allí con mi casco de Realidad Virtual.

—Oh. —exclamó Dante al comprender aquello.

Willy fué hasta unos casilleros a un lado de las vainas y tomó dos cajas de plástico de uno de los estantes. —No tenemos tiempo para que la Teniente vuelva a sus barracas, así que por el momento será mejor que ustedes dos usen estas. —dijo tras lo cual extrajo dos cascos de Realidad Virtual todavía envueltos en sus bolsas de embalaje.

Karina y Dante tomaron cada uno un casco y se volvieron hacia el Director a la espera de instrucciones. —Allí hay dos sillones. —dijo Duval señalando una pequeña sala de estar reservada para reuniones. —Pueden conectarse desde allí, los esperaremos dentro del juego.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña habitación separada del resto por paredes de cristal. Duval y Willy se pusieron sus cascos y se acostaron en las vainas, pero dejaron las puertas abiertas.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó la Teniente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Dante tomó asiento frente a ella con el casco todavía envuelto con la bolsa de plástico en sus manos. —Creo… creo que hasta ahora no había pensado seriamente en lo del Gran Salto y todo eso. —dijo mientras comenzaba a quitar el plástico del aparato. —Es decir… es muy probable que este sea un viaje de ida y ya no pueda volver a ver a mi familia, las distancias se volverán tan grandes que los tiempos necesarios para volver…

La joven lo miró seriamente. —Aún puedes renunciar. —dijo, pero Dante sacudió la cabeza. —No, ya es tarde para eso… creo que mi futuro ya está atado al de esta Flota.

La joven asintió y se colocó el casco que de inmediato se puso en funcionamiento.

Dante suspiró y dejó la bolsa a un costado mientras miraba el metal reluciente y sentía el aroma a nuevo del plástico recién salido de la caja. Sin perder un minuto más se lo puso en la cabeza y se recostó contra el mullido respaldo del sillón de cuero natural.

El casco se encendió y comenzó a escanear las retinas de Dante para comprobar la identidad del usuario. Una vez que la ficha del joven apareció desplegada frente a sus ojos y su identidad quedó confirmada los auriculares se introdujeron en sus oídos y todo el mundo exterior quedó silenciado por completo.

Dante cerró los ojos y se sumergió una vez más en Calypso.


	17. Chapter 17

Lo primero que Dante hizo al "despertar" en la ya familiar habitación del hotel dentro del SDF-1 fue abrir la interfaz de mensajería para responder al mensaje de Silvana.

«Hoy tengo trabajo por la tarde, pero tal vez pueda jugar un poco luego de la cena, te enviaré un aviso cuando esté disponible» Escribió.

Casi de inmediato una ventana apareció frente a sus ojos y le informó que la Teniente Karina O'Higgins quería invitarlo a su Party. Dante aceptó y la interfaz se actualizó con la información pertinente a su compañera.

El indicador que anunciaba la distancia a la que se encontraba la teniente se reducía rápidamente. De seguro Karina se estaba acercando en uno de los transportes militares. Sin perder más tiempo Dante salió de la habitación y bajó hasta el lobby del hotel a toda prisa. Algo que notaba era que su estado físico en Calypso era mucho mejor que en el mundo real. Podía lanzarse a la carrera por el pasillo del hotel a una velocidad a la que nunca hubiese podido lograr en los ejercicios de la Academia, además parecía tener mucha más estamina y tras bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad respiraba con normalidad como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo.

Willy le había explicado que los sus atributos de su personaje en Kalypso estaban en la media y ninguna de sus habilidades o características se resaltaban por sobre el resto. Podía obviamente dedicarse a entrenar aquellas habilidades que considerara importantes y es lo que la mayoría de los jugadores hacia al centrarse en dominar exclusivamente uno o dos tipos de armas o sets de habilidades, de modo de aumentar su efectividad en el combate.

Al ser un guerrero, su estado físico era ligeramente mejor que el de una persona corriente, pero no era ni por asomo un super-humano o nada por el estilo.

Al llegar a la puerta vidriada consultó su inventario y suspiró. Tenía lo que quedaba de su espada, los pedazos de su escudo y algunas pociones y vendas que Silvana le había suministrado durante su sesión de juego del dia anterior. Tambien tenia los bollitos que había tomado prestados del restaurante de Minmay, pero como recien habia almorzado junto con su jefe y los demás, decidió guardarlos para más tarde.

En ese momento llegó Karina quien detuvo el vehículo frente al hotel mientras agitaba la mano hacia Dante, quien salió del hotel al trote y de un salto se ubicó en el asiento del acompañante junto a la conductora.

Karina ya estaba equipada con las ropas y armaduras que Willy le había suministrado… y algo mas. Había algo sujeto a su espalda por unas finas correas de plástico pero la capa lo cubría por completo y Dante no estaba seguro si era realmente una mochila o algo mas. Debajo de aquella capa la joven vestía una armadura de cuero ligera de color oscuro, visiblemente desgastada por el uso. No era ni por asomo una protección completa pero vió que en ciertas partes de la misma habían intercalado unas tachuelas de bronce, probablemente para reforzar un poco más aquellas partes vitales más susceptibles de recibir un daño crítico.

Lo que más le sorprendió fueron los cuchillos largos que estaban meticulosamente sujetos por correas de cuero a ambos lados de la armadura.

—¿Esas son dagas? —preguntó Dante señalando los cuchillos.

—Cuchillos arrojadizos según la descripción —respondió Karina poniendo en movimiento el transporte. —En mi inventario hay dos dagas más grandes para defensa personal.

El joven suspiró y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. —Mi espada está inutilizada, recuerdame pedirle a Willy que me de otra.

El transporte giró en "U" y retomó la vía principal hacia la proa del SDF-1 mientras Dante abría la interfaz del mapa y comprobaba la información que tenía a mano.

—Si todo sale bien no tendríamos que usar las armas. —respondió Karina. —La Ciudad es una zona donde los jugadores no pueden atacarse mutuamente.

El joven asintió mientras cerraba el mapa. —Ciertamente… pero estaríamos muy fuera de lugar si no las tuvieramos, se supone que todo el mundo anda armado, pueda usar esas armas o no… —afirmó mientras miraba por sobre su hombro. —Al menos la empuñadura de mi espada está intacta y no se nota que le falta toda la hoja cuando la llevo enfundada a la espalda.

No hablaron mas durante el viaje (Que de todas formas fué bastante corto ya que la Teniente condujo a toda prisa por las desiertas cubiertas y vias de acceso hasta donde se encontraba el ascensor que los llevaria hasta la Torre de Control. Una vez en la cima de la superestructura del puente entraron a la pequeña cubierta donde el Director y Willy los esperaban con ansias.

—Listos para partir. —exclamó Dante en cuanto hubo franqueado la puerta mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Duval se encontraba de pie junto a Willy (En su avatar de Amazona) y los miró seriamente en cuanto ambos jóvenes entraron al puente. —Hemos revisado el plan, no es necesario hacer ningún cambio de ultimo. —dijo mientras dirigia su mirada hacia la pantalla del radar donde Willy habia desplegado varios mapas de la zona. —La situación en Jenne es relativamente normal, aunque los jugadores que han quedado dentro de la ciudad al levantarse el puente están algo nerviosos. —agregó.

—¿Hay muchos jugadores en la ciudad? —preguntó Dante.

—Por lo menos una veintena. —respondió Willy. —Casi todos ellos representantes o guardias del Imperio o el Enjambre pero hay también un par de jugadores de los gremios independientes.

El Director señaló con el dedo el edificio de la biblioteca. —La información sobre la Quest ya ha corrido entre los jugadores, pero ninguno de los presentes ha podido reunir los requisitos para comenzarla… eso no quiere decir que se quedarán de brazos cruzados.

—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó Karina ante la sorpresa del Director, quien era la primera vez que escuchaba a la Teniente interesarse por el juego. —Montarán guardia alrededor del NPC e intentarán evitar que otros jugadores se acerquen o intenten entablar una conversación. —dijo.

—¿Pero acaso esa no es una zona segura? —preguntó Dante. —¿Pueden interferir igual?

Willy asintió. — Oh si, pueden molestar un poco y bloquear el paso, eventualmente el sistema "interviene" contra estas acciones pero si varios jugadores coordinan sus esfuerzos pueden resultar una verdadera molestia.

—No pueden bloquear por completo el acceso al NPC mientras alguien haya intentado iniciar una conversación con el. —explicó Duval. —Pero pueden hacer perdernos el tiempo y tiempo es lo que no tenemos, sugiero que traten de hacer contacto con el NPC lo más pronto posible.

—De la forma más sutil que puedan. —recalcó Willy.

Dante se acercó a la pantalla y observó la imagen. —¿Esto es en tiempo real? —preguntó.

—Casi, pero no, esta fotografía fué tomada hace veinte minutos desde uno de los satélites que orbitan Kalypso, no volverá a pasar sobre la zona del objetivo hasta dentro de otras dos horas. Mientras tanto el programador había hecho un zoom sobre el enorme cañón frente a la ciudad y señaló la orilla opuesta. —Miren. —dijo resaltando lo que parecía ser una espiral de humo. —Varios representantes ya han llegado y han acampado frente al puente.

Varias tiendas de campaña se veían nítidamente en la fotografía satelital. Por la forma en que estaban dispuestas y la separación que había entre ellas era fácil distinguir en donde estaban los representantes de las dos organizaciones más grandes.

—La zona de prohibición de PvP incluye también esa zona frente al puente donde están acampando. —explicó Willy. —Asi que no se matarán entre ellos, pero son centenares de ojos mirando hacia la ciudad que tienen que evitar si o si.

Karina miró al Director. —¿Tendremos comunicación ilimitada dentro de la ciudad?

—Por supuesto. —respondió Duval. —Nosotros podemos monitorear al NPC desde aquí y les informaremos periódicamente si cambia su rutina pero serán ustedes los que tengan que decidir el momento y lugar adecuados para iniciar la conversación con el personaje… lo que me recuerda.

El Director abrió la interfaz de su inventario y tras buscar algo particular entre lo que parecían ser centenares de objetos de toda clase lo resaltó y envió una petición de intercambio hacia la Teniente. Karina aceptó la invitación y recibió en su mano un pequeño anillo plateado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó examinando el objeto. Era un anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra blanca engarzada.

—Ese anillo aumentará tus stats de sabiduría e inteligencia al máximo posible. —respondió Duval. —Es un artefacto muy poderoso y un ítem único dentro de Calypso, no hace falta que les explique que NADIE debe saber que lo tienen en su poder. ¿Entendido?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.

—Los artefactos mágicos poseen un aura que puede ser detectada por los usuarios de magia y expertos en lo arcano, Teniente. —explicó Willy. —No equipe el anillo hasta estar cerca del NPC y quíteselo inmediatamente tras conseguir la Quest, de esa forma minimizamos los riesgos de que alguien note el poder mágico del ítem y comience a indagar sobre quienes son ustedes y porque tienen algo tan poderoso encima.

—Comprendido. —respondió Karina guardando el preciado objeto. —Tendremos cuidado.

Duval se cruzó de brazos y observó a ambos jóvenes. —Perfecto, todo está arreglado y acordado, será mejor comenzar de inmediato. —dijo.

La Teniente O'Higgins hizo el ademán para hacer un saludo militar pero se contuvo a último momento y sólo inclinó la cabeza, tras lo cual salió de inmediato por la pequeña puerta que se cerró tras ella.

—Volveremos pronto. —exclamó Dante siguiendo a su compañera segundos más tarde. —Ah y gracias por la comida.

—Tengan cuidado allá abajo. —advirtió el Director. —Calypso puede llegar a ser impredecible, pero ni por asomo tanto como pueden serlo los jugadores… nunca los subestimes.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y salió del Puente de Mando.

Karina lo esperaba en el elevador y juntos descendieron hasta el vehículo en el cual partieron a toda velocidad hacia el Prometheus. En menos de diez minutos se encontraban ya recorriendo el hangar principal del portaaviones y vieron el puesto de rearme del VT-1 completamente iluminado y listo para despegar.

—Nunca había visto un VT-1 con patrón de camuflaje como este. —exclamó Dante mientras saltaba del vehículo hacia el piso del hangar. —Siempre los ví representados en el clásico color naranja o en el Gris de Baja Visibilidad.

La Teniente instaló la escalerilla para que Dante pudiera subir al puesto del RIO en el asiento trasero y realizó una inspección visual de rutina caminando alrededor de la aeronave, prestando especial atención a los motores y superficies de control. Sabía que en una de esas naves simuladas era un gesto inútil, pero era algo que estaba entrenada para hacer, sea una realidad simulada o no. Cuando volvió hasta la proa del caza Dante ya estaba sentado en su puesto y había comenzado a encender la computadora de navegación y a cargar los datos necesarios para la misión. De un ágil salto se encaramó a la cabina abierta y se sentó tras los controles del caza. —Iniciando procedimiento de arranque autónomo —dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

El VT-1 podía iniciar sus dos enormes motores a reacción usando sus baterías internas, de lo contrario todo el procedimiento de arranque se hacía utilizando un generador externo que se conectaba por medio de un cable al APU del avión. Como tenían prisa, Karina optó por un arranque "En Caliente".

Los dos enormes motores cobraron vida simultáneamente y las computadoras comenzaron a inicializar sus programas de diagnóstico. En solo dos minutos el caza estaba listo para rodar hasta cubierta. La Teniente O'Higgins se colocó su casco y cerró la cabina mientras todo el caza vibraba como si estuviera deseoso de comenzar la misión.

—VT-102 listo para rodar. —Anunció Dante desde su asiento utilizando la radio de su casco de vuelo.

—Aqui Torre de Control, calle de rodaje despejada hasta ascensor cinco. Contacte nuevamente al llegar a pista activa. —respondió Willy mientras su imagen aparecía simultaneamente en la consola frente al joven estratega.

—VT-102 iniciando rodaje hasta ascensor cinco y contacto en cubierta de vuelo. —repitió Dante las instrucciones.

—Readback correcto.

Karina aceleró un poco los motores y el caza comenzó a rodar por entre las filas de aeronaves hasta que llegaron al elevador del final del hangar.

—¿Además de VF-1 y VF-4, haz visto otros cazas en la Macross? —preguntó Dante mientras miraba las máquinas de guerra alineadas a ambos lados de la calle de rodaje.

—Hay un par de Cat's Eye en el hangar contiguo. —respondió Karina. —Y algunos aviones de transporte de antes de la Primera Guerra Espacial.

—Esta nave es como un enorme museo. —afirmó el joven. —Me pregunto si en el Daedalus hay Destroids… me encantaria ver uno de esos Monster MK 2.

La enorme compuerta del elevador se cerró tras ellos y comenzaron a subir lentamente a la cubierta de vuelo. El Prometheus estaba en total oscuridad y solo se veían las luces incrustadas en la pista que marcaban las diferentes calles de rodaje para acceder a las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje.

—Aquí VT-102. —dijo Dante por la radio. —listos para despegar.

—Pista Dos despejada. Rumbo SILS 120 transponder 0822. Pueden despegar cuando quieran.

—Afirmativo Transponder 0822 VT-102 listos para despegar. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

—Buena suerte allá abajo. —dijo Willy con su voz de Amazona.

Karina tenía prisa. Aceleró a toda potencia los enormes propulsores apenas el avión salió de la plataforma elevada mientras desconectaba los anclajes magnéticos del tren de aterrizaje. El VT-1 comenzó a moverse lentamente pero pronto aceleró cada vez más rápido a medida que la oscura cubierta desaparecía bajo ellos. Dante se preparó para la aceleración máxima en cuanto el tren de aterrizaje quedó levantado y el caza comenzó a virar hacia el planeta mientras en el HUD la ruta planificada aparecia resaltada.

—Preparados para inserción orbital.

—Ok. —exclamó el joven mientras aspiraba profundamente.

Los dos enormes propulsores extra que llevaba montados el VT-1 sobre el fuselaje entraron en funcionamiento haciendo que rápidamente abandonaran la órbita que seguía el SDF-1 y comenzaron a caer hacia el planeta. La trayectoria que llevaban haría que descendieran casi todo el trayecto hasta las primeras capas de la atmósfera siempre del lado de la cara oculta del planeta.

El sol apareció frente a ellos y ascendió rápidamente mientras la aeronave cruzaba el enorme continente de Tarsis todavía en órbita baja. Cuando el sol se colocó a sus espaldas Karina comenzó a descender a la atmósfera mientras los propulsores delanteros comenzaban a frenar la trayectoria descendente del caza.

—Mierda. —exclamó la joven señalando algo delante de la proa del avión. —Mira eso.

Dante lanzó un silbido de exclamación. —Un frente de tormenta. —dijo mirando las enormes masas de nubes negras que comenzaron a cubrir el horizonte. —¿Es sobre la zona del blanco?

—No. —respondió la Teniente consultando el mapa de vuelo. —Parece ser más allá de la Cordillera Occidental.

Dante accedió al radar Doppler de su estación de monitoreo y configuró un mapeo rápido del área que se extendía por delante del caza. Tras esperar varios segundos el retorno del poderoso radar mostró la composición del frente de tormenta que se estaba formando a varios centenares de kilómetros por delante de ellos.

—No se como estará calibrada esta cosa. —dijo el joven mirando las manchas que se propagaban por el centro de la región que el instrumental estaba mostrando. —Pero todas esas manchas violetas no me gustan para nada.

—Mierda. —volvió a maldecir la joven piloto. —¿Que dirección…?

—NorOeste. —respondió Dante. —Parece que la peor parte va a pasar lejos de Mir por un buen trecho, deberíamos estar seguros. ¿Sabes algo de cómo se comporta el clima en este planeta?

—No más que tu. —reconoció.

Dante cerró el mapa meteorológico y se concentró en el radar de situación. Era imposible que algo los atacara allí con armamento moderno pero sentía que era su deber como RIO cubrir las espaldas de la joven, aunque sea siguiendo los procedimientos de manual. En ese momento el VT-1 entró a las capas más densas de la atmósfera y las primeras nubes comenzaron a escurrirse debajo de ellos. Una fuerte vibración recorrió toda la aeronave. —Esos Boosters que llevamos encima no son muy buenos en esta clase de atmósfera. —comentó el joven mirando por sobre su hombro a las dos enormes moles de metal que se extendían a ambos lados de su asiento por fuera de la cabina. —Pero me imagino que sin ellos no podríamos escapar de la gravedad del planeta. ¿Verdad?

Karina asintió. —Mi VF-4 está remotorizado a la versión Block 60 y puede generar el suficiente empuje para escapar de la atmósfera… no somos tan afortunados con esta nave…—aseguró tras lo cual echó un vistazo al mapa que se proyectaba en uno de sus Display digitales. —Cincuenta kilómetros para el punto de entrada. —informó.

El VT-1 había reducido toda la velocidad de reentrada y ahora se encontraba volando a velocidad crucero (Unos 800 kilómetros por hora) por lo que Karina activó los frenos de aire y comenzó a reducir aún más la velocidad. —Veo el punto de entrada. —dijo al cabo de unos minutos en los que la aeronave descendió hasta casi la altura de los picos montañosos que se erguían poderosos a su alrededor. Tras pasar por sobre una precordillera Karina viró a la izquierda y pronto se encontraron siguiendo rumbo norte con la poderosa tormenta rugiendo con intensidad en su flanco derecho.

Los Flaps descendieron y la velocidad se redujo aún más. Ya se podía ver el follaje de los árboles sumidos en la oscuridad que pasaban fugazmente por debajo. Estaban volando casi al ras del accidentado terreno cubierto de rocas y frondosos pinos centenarios.

—Cinco kilómetros… listos para vuelo de evasión.

El sol ya había descendido tras las montañas y las sombras cubrían por completo el valle. Dante encendió una de las cámaras térmicas (FLIR) y examinó lo que los sensores registraban al frente del avión. Entonces dió un grito. —¡Contactos al frente! ¡Aborta la entrada!

Karina desplegó el modo GERWALK y las enormes piernas del VT-1 se extendieron hacia delante frenando por completo al caza en un centenar de metros. La desaceleración fué tan brusca que el casco de Dante golpeó violentamente contra el panel de instrumentos.

El VT-1 descendió entre los árboles y permaneció oculto por el follaje mientras el viento agitaba las ramas alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alarmada Karina.

—Vi dos fuentes de calor justo a un lado de la cascada en donde comienza el cañón que debemos seguir. —respondió el joven sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperarse del golpe.

Karina asintió y cambió de inmediato a modo Battroid.

El VT-1 asumió su modo robot y la cabeza asomó por entre las copas de los árboles, de inmediato la joven apuntó las cámaras de monitoreo hacia donde se encontraba la entrada al cañón a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó Dante. —Estoy seguro que…

—Son jinetes. —afirmó Karina. —Dos, en el camino de cornisa que sube desde el valle. Están por pasar por detrás de la cascada.

Karina envió la imagen FLIR a la consola de Dante y ambos observaron en silencio como las figuras se resaltaban con claridad contra el frío fondo de roca de la enorme montaña. —¿Crees que sean Jugadores o NPC's? —preguntó Dante al cabo de unos minutos.

—Imposible saberlo desde aquí… pero a esa distancia podrían haber visto perfectamente el destello de los motores cuando nos detuvimos de golpe.

—Tal vez pensaron que era un relámpago. —razonó Dante mirando las poderosas descargas eléctricas que estallaban a lo lejos por sobre las montañas… —Al menos parece que están siguiendo su camino, esperemos a ver que pasa.

Aguardaron en silencio mientras los dos jinetes cruzaban el puente de piedra por detrás de la cascada y retomaban el camino de cornisa del otro lado. Fueron diez angustiosos minutos de espera, pero finalmente el último de ellos dobló tras una enorme roca y quedó oculto a la vista de los sensores de la cabeza del VT-1.

—Despejado. —dijo Dante mientras hacía que la cámara infrarroja rotase 360 grados para examinar el resto del valle a su alrededor. —Veo varias fuentes de calor en el valle pero parecen ser animales salvajes… todo parece estar tranquilo, puedes continuar.

Karina cambió a modo GERWALK e hizo que el caza se elevara por sobre la cobertura de los árboles sin dejar que el resplandor de los motores se viera demasiado. Avanzaron lentamente mientras la oscuridad iba en aumento mientras Dante revisaba nervioso los alrededores en busca de otras fuentes de calor.

El Salto del Ermitaño era una alta cascada que descendia mas de trescientos metros desde el curso del río que dividía en dos la Cordillera Occidental, Las frías aguas provenientes de las cimas nevadas caian estrepitosamente al profundo valle levantando una cortina de niebla eterna que cubría la profunda laguna en donde se precipitaba la cascada.

—Si hubiésemos entrado directamente, incluso con esta neblina, el sonido de un caza variable no se confunde con un simple trueno. —observó Dante.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. —respondió la Teniente O'Higgins.

El VT-1 comenzó a elevarse aprovechando la cobertura de las neblina producida por la caída del agua y no tardó mucho en llegar a la abertura en el macizo montañoso de donde surgía la cascada.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

—Listo. —respondió Dante.

Con un leve impulso de la palanca de mandos Karina hizo que la aeronave pasara a modo caza sumergiéndose en el oscuro cañón con un grito ahogado, mientras el agua de la cascada se vaporizaba alrededor de los enormes motores.

Dante abrió la boca asombrado al ver lo estrecho que era aquel pasaje. Karina volaba inclinada casi treinta grados para aprovechar mejor el poco espacio disponible y, para peor, no parecía tener deseos de disminuir la velocidad.

—¿No deberíamos ir más despacio? —preguntó Dante viendo los enormes peñascos pasar por encima de ellos a pocos metros de la cabina.

—Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. —respondió la joven. —Tenemos que llegar a Mir antes de que estalle la tormenta.

No habia nada mas que discutir, además Karina era la piloto y si alguien podía atravesar esa ruta de pesadilla, definitivamente era ella. Dante apartó la mirada del frente y se concentró en el mapa topográfico que estaba cargado en el sistema. —Vuelta a la derecha en ochocientos metros, distancia al objetivo: ocho kilómetros.

El VT-1 se escurría entre las rocas bajo la hábil mano de la Teniente O'Higgins y no tuvieron que disminuir la velocidad casi en ningún momento. Solo en una oportunidad tuvieron que pasar momentáneamente a modo Gerwalk para poder plegar las alas y poder pasar por una zona estrecha donde un derrumbe había arrojado centenares de enormes rocas al fondo del rio. Las aguas allí eran violentas y feroces y los remolinos entre los dientes de roca lanzaban espuma en todas direcciones.

La oscuridad allí era profunda. Dante no comprendía cómo podía ser aquello siendo que por encima de sus cabezas el cielo, aunque nublado, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro. Aquella oscuridad tenía que ser algo artificial creada por el propio Calypso para amedrentar a quienes osaran desafiar al río en el fondo del cañón.

La atmósfera era tan apremiante que Dante no pudo resistir más el silencio. —¿Es cierto lo que dijo Duval allá en el restaurante? —preguntó mientras miraba las rocas pasar.

—¿Que cosa?

—Lo de no haber jugado nunca a Calypso. —respondió Dante. —¿Eso significa que siempre has entrado a la simulación como parte de tu trabajo?

—Solo sigo las órdenes del Director. —aseguró la piloto. —Antes de llegar tú lo único que hacía era misiones de reconocimiento, toma de datos y algún que otro transporte para el Director o algún otro empleado de Alpha Corporation a Calypso… pero nunca había tenido que interactuar con jugadores antes.

Dante meditó aquellas palabras un rato en silencio.

—Tu crees… —comenzó a decir en voz baja Karina.

—¿Eh?

La joven parecía algo reacia a continuar. —¿Crees que esto es… ?

—¿Si lo que hacemos vale la pena? —preguntó el joven pero al ver que Karina no respondía continuó hablando. —Somos Servidores Públicos… bueno, yo al menos lo era, pero tu aún lo sigues siendo y tu trabajo consiste en proteger a la gente.

—Pero estamos en un juego. —protestó la piloto. —¿De qué sirve lo que hacemos si nadie se lo toma en serio?

Dante comprendió de inmediato que aquello era el centro de todo. Karina había aceptado una tarea que consideraba denigrante, pero su vocación de servicio y acaso un poco de orgullo personal no le había permitido negarse a aquello. Cuando Duval le pidió que "jugara" no había hecho más que echar sal a la herida. ¿Acaso lo había previsto así su padre? —Tu punto es ciertamente válido. —dijo con cautela. —Pero algo me dice que Calypso es "Algo más" que un juego para quienes proyectaron esta flota.

Karina no respondió y Dante volvió a mirar las turbulentas aguas que se deslizaban por debajo de la aeronave. —Todavía no comprendo todos los detalles por cierto. —reconoció con una sonrisa. —Pero la relación entre esta simulación y la Flota 41 es más importante de lo que parece… dicho esto, sospecho que la presencia de un veedor representante de las fuerzas en la simulación no responde simplemente a un protocolo. Willy dijo que Calypso era un desarrollo exclusivo de los militares y Duval lo confirmó. ¿Con qué fin? Ciertamente no ha sido la primera vez que se utilizan videojuegos para reclutar soldados, pero Calypso es un mundo de fantasía, no se justificaría de ninguna forma como una herramienta de reclutamiento o de manipulación social.

—¿Crees entonces que el Capitán Simmons tiene un motivo secreto con Calypso que justifique mi presencia aquí? —preguntó Karina.

Dante meditó aquello unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza. —No. —respondió. —Para serte sincero… no creo que tu formes parte de su plan. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —No en tu papel de piloto de combate.

Dante observó como los ojos de la Teniente lo observaban reflejados en los espejos retrovisores laterales de la cabina. —Agradezco tu sinceridad. —dijo

El joven miró el mapa y observó las marcas de navegación.—Dos kilómetros. —informó. —En cuanto la ruta comience a virar hacia el Este estaremos a medio click de distancia de la Zona de Aterrizaje.

Karina redujo un poco la velocidad y voló los últimos kilómetros sin dejar de observar el radar de seguimiento de terreno unos treinta metros por delante del morro del VT-1.

Estaban acercándose al lugar donde el río se volvía extremadamente sinuoso y describia casi una vuelta completa alrededor de la montaña donde se emplazaba la milenaria ciudad de Mir. En el Thalweg de dicho río se encontraba el majestuoso puente de huesos que era la única entrada a la ciudad.

Karina viró al Este y a quinientos metros por delante vieron la pared de roca en donde el rió giraba abruptamente hacia el Oeste. —Llegamos. —dijo la piloto haciendo que el caza se transformarse a modo Gerwalk mientras disminuía la velocidad hasta casi detenerse a unos pocos metros de las aguas embravecidas.

Las luces del VT-1 estaban completamente apagadas y los sensores de las cámaras ampliaban la poca luz natural que había alrededor. Se encontraron con una zona cavernosa, amplia como si en aquel punto el río hubiera horadado hacia ambos lados del cañó el fondo y a ambos lados del furioso cauce de agua estaba cubierto de restos de todo tipo, principalmente enormes rocas y árboles viejos, blancos y secos como el hueso, probablemente desbarrancados y traídos por las aguas de deshielo desde lo alto de la montaña.

Karina señaló una concavidad en la roca. —Allí el río ha erosionado la pared y ha terminado formando una cueva. —dijo. —Será un buen lugar para aterrizar y ocultar la nave.

—Parece ser… la única opción que tenemos. —concedió el joven mirando con inquietud lo que parecían ser enormes huesos quebrados.

El VT-1 en modo GERWALK flotó sobre los escombros y la hábil mano de la Teniente O'Higgins la posicionó en la profunda cavidad de la pared que el río había erosionado con el paso de los años. Rotó el caza de modo que pudiesen salir rápidamente y conforme con la posición aterrizó con suavidad en suelo firme.

—Démonos prisa. —dijo la joven mientras apagaba los motores. —Esta ha sido la parte fácil.

En cuanto la cabina se abrió Dante saltó al suelo de inmediato y tras localizar el panel adecuado en una de las piernas abrió la escotilla y extrajo una red de camuflaje. Tras desplegarla alrededor y por delante del caza la arrojó hacia arriba y Karina la ajustó sobre la cabina abierta.

Una vez que la piloto hubiese bajado de la cabina ambos contemplaron el trabajo y suspiraron satisfechos. —Eso deberá bastar para cubrirnos de las miradas curiosas de los de arriba. —dijo Karina. Dante miró hacia arriba y vió la estrecha abertura casi doscientos metros por encima de sus cabezas donde el pálido cielo apenas se distinguía, entonces fué cuando descubrió el pequeño ícono en la esquina superior derecha de su interfaz de usuario.

—Estamos en una zona PvP. —exclamó el joven.

La Teniente se volvió pero de inmediato observó el mismo indicador. —¿No se supone que los alrededores de la ciudad son seguros? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Tal vez aquí abajo estemos fuera del área de protección. —razonó el joven volviendo a mirar hacia arriba. —Quien sabe.

—¿Tienes un arma?

Dante señaló el inútil pomo de la espada que asomaba en la vaina atada a su espalda y Karina suspiró. —Toma. —dijo alcanzando una de sus dagas. El joven aceptó la transferencia de ítems y tomó el arma de las manos de su compañera.

La daga se equipó automáticamente y sus stats aparecieron registrados en la información de combate de su interfaz. —Al menos parece que mi personaje sabe utilizar esto. —dijo blandiendo la hoja sin ninguna dificultad.

—Vamos. —lo apremió la joven mientras saltaba de roca en roca para vadear el río que, si bien no era muy profundo allí, era bastante rápido y traicionero de vadear a pie. Afortunadamente había grandes rocas desperdigadas por todo el cauce y pudieron saltar de una en una hasta llegar con seguridad al otro lado.

—Ahora viene la parte divertida. —bromeó Dante al ver la pared de roca delante de ellos. Karina extrajo un rollo de cuerda de su inventario y luego se quitó la capa.

—Oh. —exclamó Dante al reconocer aquello que llevaba la Teniente sujeto a la espalda.

—No pensarías que íbamos a escalar este acantilado a mano. —dijo la joven mientras desplegaba los propulsores del Drone portátil que, como un Origami mecánico, se abrió por completo revelando cuatro pequeñas turbinas y un sensor de reconocimiento.

Tras atar firmemente la cuerda al gancho utilitario del aparato la joven tomó un pequeño visor que se ajustaba a la oreja y desplegaba una pantalla holográfica frente a los ojos del operador. —Retrocede un poco. —advirtió.

Dante acató la orden y pronto el Drone levantó vuelo en medio de una pequeña nube de polvo.

Karina guió el aparato hacia arriba lo más pegado a la pared que podía. —No podré hacerlo volar hasta el borde. —dijo. —O nos arriesgamos a que alguien lo vea… buscaré una saliente cercana y anclaré la cuerda ahí, subiremos el resto del camino de forma clásica.

Tras varios minutos de reconocimiento localizó una saliente de roca que tenía algo asi como un metro y medio de ancho a unos ciento cincuenta metros por encima de sus cabezas. El Drone se posó como un insecto desplegando unas finas patas de metal en la roca y disparó su arpón de anclaje. El proyectil, hecho de uranio empobrecido, penetró profundamente en la roca y dejó al aparato firmemente anclado a la saliente.

Karina se quitó el visor y lo guardó en el inventario, luego tomó la soga que colgaba delante de ella y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. —Es seguro. —dijo mientras volvía a colocarse la capa.

—¿Vamos a subir juntos? —preguntó Dante mirando con desconfianza la fina cuerda.

—Tiene doscientos kilos de capacidad. —afirmó la joven mientras comenzaba a trepar. —Podremos subir los dos juntos sin peligro.

—Si tu lo dices…

Karina no esperó por él y subió por la cuerda con una facilidad increíble. Dante esperó que se adelantara un buen trecho y tras echar una mirada hacia ambos lados tomó la cuerda y comenzó a trepar tras su compañera.

Joyner no era una persona atlética de ninguna manera, lo que no quiera decir que estuviese fuera de forma física, no obstante no trepaba una cuerda desde sus días en la escuela secundaria e incluso así nunca había sido demasiado bueno en ello. Subió los primeros cinco metros con facilidad pero comenzó a avanzar inexplicablemente cada vez más lentamente hasta que se detuvo al alcanzar unos quince metros de altura por sobre el fondo del cañón.

Dante sabía lo que estaba sucediendo; era la forma que tenía Calypso para hacerle sentir cansancio o dolor o cualquier tipo de disconformidad que su personaje sufriera en aquel mundo simulado. El mismo había experimentado aquella sensación antes durante el combate con el Troll: su cuerpo golpeado y magullado apenas respondía a sus órdenes de moverse, pero no era dolor verdadero, era una especie de restricción artificial que lo obligaba a respetar las reglas del juego.

Miró hacia arriba y apenas pudo distinguir la capa de Karina que se fundía con las rocas de los alrededores como si fuese un camuflaje óptico de tipo espectral.

Dante suspiró y tras encaramarse a una roca en donde pudo apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sostuvo firmemente la cuerda con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha pudo acceder al menú contextual para ver su hoja de personaje y atributos.

—Supongo que es hora de usar uno más de estos. —dijo mientras entraba al registro de habilidades físicas y seleccionaba uno de sus puntos de habilidad restantes.

La lista contenía decenas de habilidades diferentes, pero la que reunía los requisitos para aquella situación particular parecía ser "Escalada" . Dante colocó un punto en ella y confirmó la selección.

De inmediato notó un profundo cambio en los alrededores, cosa que no lo sorprendió demasiado; al fin y al cabo aquello era una simulación y no la vida real. Lo primero que notó fue como su cuerpo se sentía más liviano y aquella especie de entumecimiento que lo había ralentizado antes desaparecian por completo, pero hubo también otros cambios sutiles.

La pared de roca frente a él sufrió un cambio ante sus ojos. Aparecieron grietas, bordes y salientes que antes no había visto o no había reparado lo suficiente. ¿Se había modificado la estructura de la pared solo para adaptarse a su nueva habilidad? Era una posibilidad claro, pero eso no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Apoyó uno de sus pies en una de aquellas grietas y pudo impulsarse con facilidad hacia arriba.

Incluso con su reciente mejora en escalada no pudo alcanzar a Karina, quien ya estaba casi cincuenta metros por encima de él, pero al menos pudo igualar su ritmo y la ascensión solo les tomó unos tres cuartos de hora (Vaya uno a saber cuánto hubieran tardado si Dante no utilizaba uno de sus puntos de habilidad)

Cuando el joven llegó a la saliente donde lo esperaba su compañera su personaje adoptó automáticamente una pose de agotamiento aunque el joven no sentía cansancio para nada, no obstante sabía que no tenía completo control de aquello, así que dejó que su estamina se recuperara lentamente. Karina estaba de pié junto al drone y lo observaba como si no hubiese hecho ningún tipo de actividad física. —¿Estas bien? —preguntó.

—Maravillosamente. —respondió el joven sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. —¿Y ahora?

—Ahora viene la parte más complicada. —contestó la joven mirando hacia arriba. —Tengo poca experiencia en tramos extraplomados así que no va a ser fácil subir.

Allí la pared de roca se curvaba hacia fuera, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para hacer imposible una escalada vertical. Ese tipo de tramo era un verdadero desafío incluso para escaladores profesionales. Dante suspiró. —¿No tienes un ExGear en esa mochila? —preguntó.

Karina sacudió la cabeza. —En la SDF-1 solo hay equipo que precede al año 2012 y los EX-Gears son del 2055, pero aunque los tuviéramos, a plena luz del día sería una locura llegar hasta allí arriba.

—Claro. —reconoció Dante pateando una pequeña piedrita que desapareció en la oscuridad del abismo.

La Teniente O'Higgins se acercó al drone y activó el camuflaje óptico. Un holograma se proyectó sobre el armazón de metal y pronto el aparato quedó oculto tras la apariencia de una roca que copiaba casi a la perfección las demás rocas alrededor.

Tras ocuparse de aquello Karina abrió su inventario y comenzó a desplegar otra cuerda y diferentes elementos de escalada como clavos, martillos y ganchos.

Dante se puso de pié y miró todo aquel equipo completamente desanimado. ¿Quien sabe lo que podrían demorar en prepararse para la escalada? Eran menos de cien metros, pero la dificultad de aquel tramo bien podría costarle horas, cosa que no tenían. Dejó a su compañera organizar el equipo y retrocedió hacia la pared de roca para alejarse lo más posible del borde de aquella saliente y el oscuro abismo. Si tan solo…

Karina estaba atando los ganchos a una de las cuerdas cuando escuchó el grito de Dante. Rápida como una serpiente se dió la vuelta mientras extraía su pistola reglamentaria y apuntaba hacia el lugar desde donde había venido aquel grito. —¿Pero que…? —exclamó confundida en cuanto vió las piernas de Dante sobresalir de la pared de roca.

Las piernas del joven desaparecieron y al cabo de unos segundos apareció la cabeza del estratega surgiendo desde las roca misma. —No somos los únicos que usamos hologramas, parece. —dijo mirando a ambos lados tras lo cual volvió a desaparecer tras las rocas falsas.

—¿Es un camuflaje óptico? —preguntó la joven enfundando su arma mientras extendía la mano hacia aquella entrada oculta.

—No veo ningún proyector de este lado. —dijo Dante desde el otro lado del espejismo. —Creo que es algún tipo de magia de Calypso… algún tipo de ilusión o algo por el estilo ¿Crees que podría ser un camino secreto hacia Mir?

Karina no respondió y miró indecisa aquella entrada. ¿Valdría la pena explorar un pasaje desconocido? ¿O sería más indicado escalar aquella pared tardasen lo que tardasen? Las alternativas no eran demasiado alentadoras. —No lo se. —respondió. —Podría ser un camino sin salida y perderiamos un montón de tiempo en volver hacia esta saliente y escalar el tramo que nos falta.

La cabeza de Dante volvió a asomarse por el espejismo y miró pensativamente el puente de huesos que estaba plegado sobre la pared de roca unos treinta metros frente a ellos. —Yo me arriesgaría. —dijo. —Es un… presentimiento.

Karina suspiró y comenzó a recoger el equipo de escalada y a guardarlo en su inventario. —Espero que tu corazonada sea acertada. —dijo no demasiado convencida.

Una vez terminados los preparativos la joven atravesó la ilusión y se encontró en un pasaje estrecho sin ningún tipo de iluminación. La poca luz que entraba por la ilusión que ocultaba la entrada apenas podía alumbrar unos pocos metros del pasaje, un tosco túnel tallado en la roca con lo que parecían simples herramientas básicas, más allá de eso era una oscuridad completa.

—Yo iré delante. —dijo Karina.

—Roger. —respondió Dante desenfundando la daga pero se quedó paralizado al ver lo que hacía su compañera a continuación. —¡Eh! —exclamó indignado.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó ella mientras se colocaba las antiparras de visión nocturna.

—¿También te dieron visión nocturna?

—Es equipo básico de infiltración. —respondió la joven. —Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. —dijo mientras extendía una punta de la capa hacia Dante. —Tómate de mi capa así no correremos el riesgo de separarnos.

Dante suspiró y tras tomar el extremo de la prenda comenzó a avanzar tras la joven con la daga desenfundada y tratando de escuchar con atención por si había peligro delante.

Avanzaron con seguridad unos cincuenta metros y luego el túnel comenzó a subir a medida que se curvaba sobre sí mismo. Aquello les pareció una buena señal y continuaron ascendiendo sin dejar de estar alertas. La visión de Dante comenzó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y al cabo de veinte minutos de caminata ya distinguia el contorno de Karina que avanzaba con seguridad gracias a su visión aumentada, por lo que pudo soltarse de la capa y avanzar con rapidez el también mientras sostenía la daga firmemente en su mano derecha.

Una vez que el túnel se volvió horizontal nuevamente las paredes dejaron de ser simplemente de roca tallada y comenzaron a ver ladrillos y paredes trabajadas en donde se abrían profundos nichos. Dante no podía ver bien que había dentro de aquellos agujeros oscuros pero lo sospechaba. —Estamos en una catacumba. ¿Verdad? —preguntó.

—Si. —respondió Karina. —Veo pilas de huesos en cada nicho, muchos son casi montañas de polvo, deben ser tumbas muy antiguas.

A medida que avanzaban la cantidad de huesos en las paredes aumentó y en las repisas de roca aparecieron verdaderas montañas de calaveras apiladas en cada uno de los nichos, pero lo más preocupante eran los huesos caídos en el piso que crujían al ser pisados por los dos compañeros.

Aquello los obligó a avanzar más despacio y con cuidado. Karina podía ver los fragmentos en el piso y los esquivaba con facilidad pero Dante debía pisar con cuidado siguiendo con precisión los pasos de su compañera para evitar hacer ruido en aquel estrecho túnel.

Ahora el túnel atravesaba osarios completos, con altares y nichos exclusivos junto con objetos destinados a los cultos funerarios, urnas y sarcófagos apilados a lo largo de las habitaciones conectadas por aquel pasadizo estrecho. Vieron antorchas en las paredes y algunas de ellas tenían signos de haber sido utilizadas no hacía mucho.

—Estamos llegando a partes habitadas. —dijo Karina. —Veo huellas recientes en el polvo del camino frente a nosotros.

Dante no dijo nada pero apretó con fuerza la daga. Tras atravesar una de las últimas habitaciones el camino dió una vuelta a la derecha y Karina se detuvo de improviso. —Detecto luz que viene de la habitación a la vuelta del túnel. —dijo utilizando el chat privado (Por lo que ningún sonido salía de su boca) —Quédate aquí, voy a echar un vistazo.

Dante hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que había entendido y se agazapó junto a una urna de barro. Karina avanzó pegada a la pared y se asomó hacia la otra habitación. —Tengo un contacto confirmado.

—¿Uno solo?

—Afirmativo. Parece ser un hombre de complexión mediana, viste ropas negras y está sentado en el suelo apoyado contra una columna frente a la entrada en la que estamos.

Ropas negras. ¿Sería alguien del Enjambre? Dante se acercó despacio hacia donde estaba su compañera. —¿Es un jugador o un NPC?

—Jugador. —respondió Karina. —Su nombre aparece como desconocido, pero definitivamente no es un personaje controlado por la simulación, parece estar distraído consultando su interfaz de usuario.

—Mierda. —exclamó el joven. —¿Crees poder…?

Ante la sorpresa del joven Karina desenfundó su cuchillo. —Solo hay una manera. —dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse.

—Mierda.

Cuando Dante se asomó a la puerta vió que su compañera había flanqueado al desconocido ocultándose tras las sombras de las paredes y se acercaba furtivamente por detrás con el cuchillo preparado. El hombre de ropas oscuras tenía un pequeño farol cubierto por una tela negra sólo descubierto en un pequeño orificio que alumbraba su rostro, pero incluso aquella pequeña cantidad de luz reflejada había servido para develar su presencia en el delicado instrumental óptico que llevaba equipada la joven piloto.

Karina se detuvo justo detrás del hombre y se arrodilló para estar a la altura. —Prepárate. —dijo por el chat privado. —Si mi ataque por la espalda no surte efecto tendrás que apuñalarlo tu mientras lo tengo inmovilizado.

Dante asintió aunque matar de aquella forma le repugnaba… ¿Le repugnaba? ¿Desde cuando tenía objeciones de conciencia en un maldito videojuego? Miró el rostro del hombre que estaba a punto de morir y vió el blanco de sus ojos reflejar la pequeña llamita de la linterna que apenas iluminaba el rostro cubierto por lo que parecía ser una Balaclava también negra.

Karina se movió como un rayo y sin hacer ningún sonido atacó con decisión. En una fracción de segundo tomó al desprevenido jugador y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar descubierto el cuello. El acero de la hoja del cuchillo brilló como si estuviera al rojo vivo cuando las piernas del desdichado patearon la linterna y la luz de la misma se diseminó libremente por la estancia.

—¡Karina detente! —gritó Dante utilizando el chat común, de modo que su voz retumbó fuertemente en la habitación.

—¡Yo conozco a ese hombre!


	18. Chapter 18

El aceite derramado de la lámpara había empapado la tela negra y ahora que las llamas habían aumentado su intensidad, toda la habitación estaba iluminada. Karina mantenía fuertemente apresado al hombre con un brazo mientras que apoyaba el afilado cuchillo junto a su garganta expuesta. —¿Que…? —comenzó a decir mientras Dante se adelantaba desde la entrada oscura y quedaba a la vista del hombre tirado en el piso. —¿Me recuerdas? —dijo guardando su cuchillo.

—Eres el novato. —dijo el hombre con un tono de voz calma que nada parecía acorde con la situación extrema que se vivía en aquella pequeña habitación subterránea.

—Puedes soltarlo. —dijo el joven mirando a su compañera.

—¿Estás seguro?

Dante asintió con la cabeza y Karina aflojó la presión sobre el hombre. Inmediatamente usó su mano libre para quitarse las gafas de visión nocturna y ocultarlas bajo su capa.

—Está bien. —dijo apartando finalmente el cuchillo de la garganta mientras retrocedía unos pasos sin dejar de estar alerta ante un posible movimiento brusco del prisionero. —Lo que tu digas.

El hombre se acarició el cuello en el punto donde Karina había apoyado su arma e hizo el ademán para girar la cabeza, pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo en seco. —No te des vuelta. —ordenó en forma imperativa. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia Dante.

—Tu nombre es… Dirk ¿Verdad? —preguntó el joven poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él. —Nos conocimos en las catacumbas debajo de la ciudad hace poco. ¿Eres un Asesino de La Orden, verdad?

El hombre de tez oscura mostró una sonrisa blanca. —¿Asesino? —preguntó. —No, tengo el aspecto de uno claro, pero mi verdadera profesión es Informante.

—Osea un espía. —dijo Karina.

El hombre no corrigió a la Teniente por lo que Dante pensó que era mejor cambiar de tema inmediatamente. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿La Orden también utiliza estos túneles para entrenar a sus luchadores?

Dirk miró atentamente a Dante pero ya no sonreía. —¿Realmente crees que tengo que responder a esa pregunta? —preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—Soy un jugador que se especializa en pasar desapercibido, en descubrir y documentar rumores y secretos, en recolectar toda clase de información y discernir lo verdadero de lo falso para poder venderlo al mejor postor. Estos túneles, junto con los callejones y rincones oscuros son mis zonas de confort y mi lugar de trabajo, soy uno con las sombras y los secretos…¿Y tú me preguntas qué hago YO aquí? ¿Que haces TU aqui, novato? Eres un recién llegado a Calypso que no llega ni a la primera semana de juego y te encuentras en uno de los laberintos más secretos y peligrosos de todo el mapa del juego. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Quien es esa misteriosa mujer que se movió en completo silencio sin que mis agudizados sentidos del oído y olfato hayan podido detectarla?

—No responderemos a ninguna de esas preguntas. —dijo Karina. —Hemos perdonado tu vida, conténtate con eso.

Dirk sacudió la cabeza. —Mi vida no valía nada para ustedes. —afirmó. —Si usted, señorita, hubiese rasgado mi garganta con ese cuchillo mientras estaba completamente oculta a mis sentidos jamás hubiera sabido quien o que me mató, la interfaz solo me informaria que un jugador me atacó por sorpresa, pero ninguna información extra podría sacar de eso… ahora en cambio… —dijo mirando a Dante a los ojos.

Dante se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. —Al menos puedes comprobar que realmente somos novatos en esto. —se sinceró el joven suspirando.

Dirk asintió. —Te concedo eso, Dante. —respondió el hombre. —Pero tu sinceridad no es suficiente, no en estos tiempos de oscuridad e incertidumbre en donde las lealtades valen menos que los harapos que vistes ¿Sabes que lugar es este?

—Mir. —dijo Dante. —Como verás estamos tratando de entrar a la ciudad.

—Y haz elegido el peor camino posible. —respondió el hombre de piel oscura. —Más allá de esa puerta. —dijo señalando una abertura oscura del otro lado de la habitación. —Allí comienza uno de los laberintos más difíciles y traicioneros de todo Calypso, jamás podrás salir con vida de estos túneles malditos.

—Pero tú estás aquí. —dijo Dante. —Así que no debe ser tan imposible de recorrer. —razonó.

El Informante guardó silencio sin quitar los ojos de encima a Dante, quien meditaba las palabras del hombre tratando de encontrar una forma de persuadirlo para que los ayudara. Karina no obstante se estaba cansando de la actitud del hombre. —¿Estas con el imperio o con El Enjambre? —preguntó.

—Con ninguno de ellos. —respondió Dirk. —Cuando tienes un trabajo como el mío, no puedes elegir un bando.

—Osea que te vendes al mejor postor según la oportunidad. —dijo con desprecio la Teniente.

—Lo que vendo es información. —la corrigió él hombre. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con lealtades.

Dante escuchó aquello y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Alex te envió a averiguar lo que sucedía en esta ciudad? —preguntó.

—No. —dijo Dirk. —Mi presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver con La Orden.

—¿Entonces?

Dirk volvió a sonreír. —Mi gente es quien descubrió estos túneles, nadie salvo nosotros conoce su existencia y ni los del Imperio o el Enjambre han logrado recorrer todo el laberinto desde Mir hasta encontrar una salida fuera de la ciudad… ¿Entonces cómo es posible que un novato como tu haya entrado desde fuera de la ciudad y llegado hasta aquí?

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —Escucha Dirk… realmente no puedo decirte nada sobre como llegamos o que vamos a hacer aquí. ¿Comprendes?

—Todos tenemos secretos, Dante. —dijo el informante. —Pero algunos son más valiosos que otros. Tu presencia aquí (y la de tu misteriosa compañera) me dice varias cosas, pero es lo que callas lo que más me revela sobre tu verdadera identidad o propósito en Calypso. ¿Comprendes?

Karina tuvo suficiente de aquello. —Volvamos. —dijo. —No tiene sentido perder el tiempo aquí, regresemos a la entrada y escalemos el acantilado, si nos damos prisa llegaremos al anochecer.

—Si su plan es entrar a Mir sin ser vistos, esa es una pésima idea. —dijo Dirk mientras movía su cabeza y hacía sonar las vértebras del cuello.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dante.

—Hay espías apostados a lo largo del muro perimetral, tanto desde dentro como desde la orilla frente al acantilado… muchos de ellos con hechizos y habilidades de Visión Verdadera y Percepción Aumentada… no podrán subir sin ser vistos.

—Tendremos que arriesgarnos entonces. —dijo Dante poniéndose de pie. —No podemos perder tiempo en un Laberinto desconocido.

El informante lo miró en silencio unos segundos. —¿Por qué es tan importante que vayas allí? —preguntó.

—No puedo decirlo. —respondió Dante. —Solo puedo asegurarte que hacemos esto por el bien de Calypso y de todos los jugadores de esta simulación, así que puedes elegir creerme o no, sea como sea no voy a perder más tiempo aquí viendo quien tiene los mejores secretos de todo el puto juego.

Dicho esto Dante hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Karina se bajó la capucha hasta casi ocultar su rostro.

—Espera. —dijo Dirk extendiendo una mano hacia el joven que se había dado la vuelta. —¿Comprendes realmente tu situación? Tu presencia en estos túneles no pasará desapercibida para mi gente.

—Haz lo que quieras con la información que tienes. —dijo Dante. —Y ojalá consigas un buen precio por ella. —agregó mientras se dirigía hacia la abertura por donde había entrado.

En cuanto Dante hubo traspasado la puerta vió que se abría la interfaz de ítems y una petición de intercambio se desplegó frente a sus ojos. Cuando se dió vuelta vió que Dirk estaba de pie con una mano extendida sosteniendo un trozo de papel amarillento. —Toma. —dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

Dante aceptó el intercambio y tomó el papel de las manos del informante. —¿Esto es…? —preguntó mirando los símbolos que asemejan a flechas escritos en carbonilla de forma apresurada.

—Sigue esas instrucciones y podrás atravesar el laberinto. —aseguró el hombre. —Pero debes destruir ese papel en cuanto salgas y no intentar memorizarlo… ¿Comprendes?

El joven asintió.

—Allí arriba se está gestando algo grande. —dijo Dirk señalando hacia el techo de roca. —No se que rayos puedas hacer tú para resolver el misterio de ese NPC y la quest que apareció repentinamente en medio del Concilio, pero definitivamente quiero ser el primero en enterarme si lo haces.

Dante sonrió y agitó el papel frente al hombre. —¿Estás seguro de esto? —dijo. —No tengo nada con que pagarte.

—Las lealtades no valen nada en este juego. —dijo Dirk. —pero la confianza es una moneda en extremo valiosa y en estos momentos estoy apostando mucho más de lo que me corresponde al darte eso. —afirmó.

—Gracias. —dijo Dante. —No se como, pero algún día trataré de devolver en favor de alguna manera.

Dirk no respondió y en cambio aplastó con su pié el trapo que se había consumido casi por completo por el fuego. La oscuridad volvió a cerrarse sobre la habitación y Dante solo podía ver un pequeño resplandor en los ojos del hombre. —Vete ahora, yo tengo que quedarme aquí a esperar a otro de los míos; no eres el único que trata de entrar a la ciudad sin llamar la atención.

Karina se adelantó y tomando a Dante del brazo lo arrastró hasta la entrada que había señalado el Informante. —Vamos. —dijo usando el chat privado. —Deprisa.

En cuanto se hubieran alejado de la puerta Karina volvió a equiparse las gafas de visión nocturna y tras tomar el papel con el rudimentario mapa de manos de Dante guió al joven por una serie de pasillos y habitaciones que comenzaron a aparecer a ambos lados del túnel por el que avanzaban.

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, lo intrincado del laberinto hacia que mas de una vez tuvieran que consultar entre ellos el significado de las instrucciones ¿Arriba quería decir las escaleras o aquel agujero en el techo? ¿Derecho era a través de aquella grieta en la pared o la puerta de la habitación siguiente? Y luego estaban las trampas… dispositivos de todas las clases y tamaños que cubrian por igual pisos, techos y paredes de aquel intrincado laberinto.

Karina no tenía ninguna dificultad en verlas a simple vista. Si acaso era una habilidad que Willy había inculcado a su personaje de antemano o era el producto de los elevados stats de su avatar, el caso es que cada trampilla, cada baldosa trampa y cada hoja afilada oculta atraia inmediatamente su atención por lo que ninguna de ellas se activaba al paso de ambos compañeros.

No vieron NPC's o monstruos en los corredores, aunque ambos sospechaban que se debía principalmente a la protección de la teniente contra los encuentros "aleatorios". Solo una vez descubrieron dos puntos de luz brillantes como ojos que los observaban desde un agujero en la pared, pero si era una criatura hostil o un simple efecto de luz para infundir terror en los exploradores, jamás pudieron saberlo.

Al cabo de media hora de recorrer aquellos pasillos ya habían perdido por completo el sentido de la orientación. Por lo menos podian recordar haber ascendido y descendido docenas de veces, por lo que desconocían por completo si estaban ya por encima o por debajo de la plaza de la ciudad. Al cabo de un rato Karina pudo finalmente quitarse las gafas de visión nocturna por completo ya que las habitaciones y pasillos estaban casi todas alumbradas por varias antorchas y candelabros. La cantidad y peligrosidad de las trampas también decreció, por lo que dedujeron que se estaban acercando al comienzo del laberinto.

Las últimas habitaciones eran cuartos casi en ruinas llenos de basura y muebles rotos. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por los agujeros del techo pintando los cuartos con decenas de tonos naranjas y rosas. Tras la última puerta se encontraron con un estrecho callejón entre dos enormes edificios de varias plantas de altura. Siguieron el estrecho pasillo hacia lo que parecía ser la zona más iluminada y pronto los sonidos y olores de la ciudad llegaron hasta ellos.

Emergieron entre cajones y barriles llenos de mercancía de toda clase en un rincón de un pequeño mercado ubicado en las afueras de la plaza principal. No vieron jugadores en las inmediaciones, solo vendedores y ciudadanos NPC's que continuaban sus rutinas normales sin fijarse en los extraños que habían aparecido entre las sombras.

—Hora de contactarnos. —dijo Dante mientras señalaba los restos de tela que colgaban de un tenderete destruido y formaban un precario refugio. —Vamos a llamar al jefe desde allí.

Se ocultaron entre los restos y mientras Karina se mantenía en guardia Dante activó la interfaz de comunicaciones. —Estamos en la ciudad, Jefe. —dijo.

—Era hora, maldita sea ¿Porque se demoraron tanto? —se escuchó la voz de Duval

—Tuvimos que tomar un atajo. —respondió el joven. —Pero ya estamos en el interior de la ciudad.

—¿Alguien los vió entrar?

—No se preocupe Jefe, nadie de El Imperio ni del Enjambre sabe que estamos aquí. —respondió el joven dirigiendo una sonrisa a su compañera, quien suspiró y volvió sus ojos vigilantes a las personas que circulaban por el mercado.

La voz de Duval les llegó más aliviada. —Buen trabajo. —dijo. —Willy les dará información actualizada del objetivo.

—Entendido.

Al cabo de unos segundos la voz del Programador sonó claramente por la interfaz de audio. —El NPC ha salido de la biblioteca y en estos momentos está bebiendo en la taberna principal de la plaza. —informó. —Pueden interceptarlo cuando regrese a su puesto en aproximadamente treinta minutos.

—Entendido. —dijo Dante. —¿Puedes darnos una descripción física del objetivo?

—Cabellos castaños cortos, ropa de noble, enorme signo de exclamación dorado sobre su cabeza… no creo que puedas perderlo. —bromeó Willy.

Dante cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a Karina. —¿Lista? La joven asintió con la cabeza y juntos salieron de entre las ruinas en dirección al inicio de aquella calle interior, en donde se veían algunos faroles que anunciaban las tiendas y establecimientos cercanos a la plaza principal.

El camino empedrado los condujo hacia arriba siempre dando vueltas alrededor de las enormes mansiones de piedra que formaban las principales edificaciones alrededor del castillo, la iglesia y la biblioteca. Había grandes cantidades de NPC's en las calles así como guardias de la ciudad y lo que aprecian ser aprendices de la biblioteca. Se los reconocía por la extraña toga color violeta que llevaban siempre puesta y el extraño sombrero redondo que coronaba sus, por lo que parecía, calvas obligatorias.

Tardaron diez minutos en llegar a la Plaza Principal y allí por fin vieron a los jugadores de ambos bandos. Karina contó una docena de ellos, sentados y parados a cada lado de la entrada de la taberna en donde aparentemente estaba el objetivo.

Al ser una zona protegida, ninguno de ellos podía atacar a sus rivales, por lo que se mantenían distantes y se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, pero poco más que eso.

—¿Cual es el plan? —preguntó Karina mientras ambos observaban la escena desde uno de los laterales de la plaza.

Dante examinó las caras de aquellos hombres y sacudió la cabeza. —Primero vamos a echar un vistazo a los alrededores. —dijo. —Pensaremos en algo mientras tanto.

Echaron a andar entre la gente y pronto se confundieron con la multitud de NPC's que caminaban de un lado al otro de la plaza. Fueron hasta la fuente de mármol y subieron a la escalinata que rodeaba la base del monumento en forma de concha marina donde las aguas que caían desde lo alto provenientes de la ánfora que sostenía una especie de personaje mitológico mitad cabra mitad hombre.

—Un sátiro. —dijo Dante de pronto y vió como Karina se ponía de inmediato en guardia —¿Donde? —dijo nerviosa mirando a un lado y otro de la plaza.

El joven soltó una carcajada. —Digo que la estatua representa a un Sátiro… es una criatura mitológica. Karina se avergonzó y escondió su rostro debajo de la capucha de la capa. —Tonto. —dijo apartando la mirada

Desde aquella elevación podian apreciar bastante bien la entrada al edificio. La taberna era una edificación de cuatro plantas exquisitamente adornada con maderas preciosas, trabajadas y torneadas de forma que cada ventana, cada moldura y cada parte de la fachada era una verdadera obra de arte. La enorme puerta de roble oscuro estaba exquisitamente tallada con escenas de cacería y leyendas populares.

—¿Crees que debemos entrar? —preguntó Karina observando detenidamente.

Dante sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que sea una buena idea… mira como esos de ahí afuera están vigilando a todos los que entran a la taberna.. si ven entrar a dos jugadores desconocidos seguramente llamaremos su atención.

—¿Cual es el plan entonces? —volvió a preguntar Karina.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ponernos en medio de la ruta que tomará el NPC para llegar desde el Taberna hasta la biblioteca. Si nos quedamos en un lugar sin movernos podremos activar la conversación en el exacto momento que pase junto a nosotros sin llamar la atención.

Karina asintió. —Es un buen plan… ¿Pero como sabremos la ruta exacta que tomará el NPC?

Antes que Dante pudiera responder observaron un pequeño alboroto en la entrada del edificio. Había gritos y empujones y una especie de conmoción. —Algo pasa. —dijo la teniente.

—Acerquémonos un poco, me gustaría escuchar lo que están gritando. —dijo Dante saltando desde la plataforma hasta la base de la fuente. —Vamos.

Avanzaron entre la gente y pronto los gritos comenzaron a ser más audibles. No estaban ni a cincuenta metros de la entrada de la Taberna cuando la interfaz de comunicaciones de ambos comenzó a emitir una alerta de mensaje entrante.

—¿Que sucede Jefe? —preguntó el joven abriendo la ventana de audio.

—Dante, ha habido una situación. —dijo la voz claramente alterada de Duval.

—Puedo confirmarlo. —respondió el joven. —Veo una conmoción cerca de donde está el NPC, pero solo escucho gritos y murmullos. ¿Puede elaborar…?

—Nos hemos enterado que El Imperio ha contratado la ayuda de un Archivista de renombre que prácticamente vive en la ciudad, de alguna forma han comprado sus favores y lo están escoltando hacia donde está el NPC en estos momentos.

—Mierda. —respondió Dante. —¿Crees que…?

—Definitivamente es el jugador con mejores stats de sabiduría que hay en Mir en estos momentos. —dijo Willy sumándose a la conversación. —Pero no hay garantías de que sea suficiente.

La cantidad de gente era tan abundante allí que tuvieron que detenerse en medio de la masa de NPC's y no pudieron avanzar más. En ese momento Karina tiró de una de las mangas de la camisa de Dante. —Allí vienen. —dijo señalando por sobre el gentío en la dirección opuesta a la taberna.

Una comitiva avanzaba a caballo entre los NPC's quienes debían esquivar a las grandes bestias para no ser arrollados. Dante contó tres caballeros que abrían la marcha y dos más que la cerraban. En el centro de la comitiva sobre una yegua gris viajaba una mujer encapuchada junto con uno de esos aprendices de toga violeta montado en un caballo de porte menor, no obstante quien llamó la atención del joven estratega fué el caballero que abría la marcha.

—Conozco a ese tipo. —dijo Dante frunciendo el entrecejo. —Es el patán que nos cruzamos en la salida al calabozo del otro día.

Karina miró al enorme guerrero de armadura que montaba un poderoso corcel blanco recubierto por una pesada armadura. —Entonces mejor que él no te reconozca a tí, vienen directo hacia aquí a toda velocidad. —dijo tomando del hombro a su compañero. —Será mejor que te ocultes entre la gente hasta que pasen.

En ese momento y de forma casi sobrenatural, la multitud de NPC's que los rodeaban se abrió y retrocedió a los lados como si el sistema del juego estuviese apartándolos de forma que los jugadores que avanzaban tuvieran el camino libre. De pronto Dante se encontró casi solo en medio de un sendero entre la multitud con los jinetes avanzando a paso vivo hacia el.

—Oh mierda. —maldijo dando un salto hacia atrás. Entonces vió al niño que había quedado junto a él y que no había reaccionado a tiempo. El primer caballo de la vanguardia ni siquiera aminoró el paso y se abalanzó sobre él pequeño.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Dante estirando el brazo lo más rápido que pudo. A último momento consiguió tomar el hombro del niño y lo jaló hacia atrás justo en el instante que los enormes caballos del imperio pasaban a toda velocidad haciendo saltar las piedras de la plaza.

La fuerza del impulso fue tan grande que Dante y el pequeño cayeron hacia atrás entre la gente, fue por eso que los ojos del Capitán DiMarco solo vieron una revuelo de telas y las botas sucias de Dante que quedaron dadas vueltas hacia arriba cuando la multitud se cerró sobre el.

Cuando la comitiva pasó la gente volvió a esparcirse en forma pareja por la plaza y Dante quedó tirado en el suelo con Karina a su lado que lo miraba confundida. —¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

—Eso fue… intenso. —dijo el joven desde el suelo. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas llenas de polvo. —Espero que no me hayan visto.

Karina volvió la vista hacia la taberna y vió la conmoción que los recién llegados estaban generando. —Parece que eran tipos importante del Imperio, el VIP que escoltaban debe ser el sujeto que mencionó el Jefe. —Antes que Dante pudiera decir algo más fué interrumpido por una extraña voz.

—Gracias por salvarme, Héroe. —dijo una voz ronca y extraña.

Dante se volvió sorprendido y bajó la cabeza hacia el origen de aquellas extrañas palabras. —¿Pero que…? —atinó a preguntar atónito.

A sus pies no había ningún niño, sinó un curioso personaje que de infante solo tenía el tamaño. Al ponerse de pie vieron que apenas le llegaba a la cintura del joven y vestía ropas de adulto… aunque llamar ropas a esos harapos era ser muy generoso a decir verdad.

—Dante. —advirtió Karina por chat privado. —Es un jugador.

El extraño media, como habíamos dicho, apenas algo más de un metro de altura y a pesar de tener la complexión de un niño sus facciones eran completamente diferentes. La pigmentación oliva de la piel denotaba algún tipo de ancestro Zentradi, pero si había algo de esa antigua raza en la sangre de ese personaje, ahí nomás terminaban sus características. Ese cuerpo flaco y desgarbado definitivamente no pertenecía a un guerrero, ni siquiera al de un aldeano o un pastor. Era un cuerpo deforme y enfermo más apto para reposar en una cama que para aventurarse en un mundo de peligros tan grandes como lo era Calypso.

Dante se rascó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al extraño personaje que se volvió a inclinar delante de él. —¿Perdón? ¿Se refiere a mi?

—Por supuesto. —respondió el extraño. —Me ha salvado la vida y le estoy agradecido por ello.

—En realidad le había confundido a usted con un niño. —respondió el joven estratega cruzándose de brazos. —Se supone que los jugadores no podemos recibir daño aquí en la ciudad. ¿Cómo es que le he salvado la vida?

El misterioso personaje suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Y también se supone que esto es un juego de rol ¿No? Al menos tratemos de ponernos en la piel de nuestros personajes. —dijo suspirando. —Por supuesto que el caballo del Capitán DiMarco no me hubiese hecho absolutamente nada, incluso si me pasaba por encima… Calypso simplemente me apartaría a un lado a último momento y nadie saldría lastimado pero… lo que valió fué «intentar» representar ese momento… ¿Lo comprende?

—Supongo… que eso tiene sentido… —se preguntó Dante volviéndose hacia su compañera. —¿O no? —Karina se encogió también de hombros sin saber que decir.

El joven suspiró. —Sea como sea… fue un accidente. —dijo. —No ha sido nada.

—Oh, si que lo ha sido… es más, estoy seguro que Calypso le ha otorgado experiencia por ello. —afirmó el hombrecillo.

—¿Experiencia…?

—Ya sabe… por realizar una acción heroica y todo eso… ¿No me cree? Revise su bitácora de Sistema.

Dante desplegó la ventana de información en donde aparecian los avisos del sistema y comprobó asombrado que su personaje había ganado un centenar de puntos de experiencia. —Tiene razón. —exclamó rascándose la cabeza. —Realmente Calypso me ha recompensado por ello.

—¿Lo ve? Calypso recompensa a los buenos jugadores, especialmente a aquellos que se meten en sus personajes y realizan acciones sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mientras el desconocido hablaba el tumulto había ido en aumento en la entrada de la taberna y la guardia de NPC's había arribado al lugar para apartar de forma respetuosa (pero absolutamente irresistible) a los representantes del Enjambre quienes se habían plantado frente a la puerta para retrasar el ingreso de la gente del Imperio. Una vez que la entrada estuvo despejada la comitiva de caballeros entró al establecimiento y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

—Algo muy interesante ha de estar pasando ahí dentro. —dijo el diminuto hombre rascándose la barbilla. —¿No creen?

Dante y Karina se miraron un momento entre ellos y asintieron con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. —Oiga. —dijo el joven volviéndose hacia el desconocido. —Me encantaria charlar con usted en algún momento; se ve que conoce mucho de este juego y debe tener más de una buena historia que contar.

—No le quepa ninguna duda de eso. —respondió el hombrecito cruzándose de brazos.

—En fin… mi compañera y yo estamos con algo de prisa, si nos disculpa debemos irnos ahora.

El hombrecillo hizo una reverencia cómica en dirección a la Teniente O'Higgins y le dirigió una sonrisa. —No hay nada que disculpar amigos.

Dante extendió la mano y estrechó la del extraño. —Me llamo Dante. —dijo. —Ha sido un gusto conocerle.

—Diógenes. —respondió el extraño jugador. —El placer es mío.

Karina saludó con la cabeza pero no articuló ninguna palabra, por lo que Dante volvió a hablar en su lugar. —Le he enviado una solicitud de amistad, ojalá podamos compartir un trago en otra ocasión.

—Sería todo un placer. —aseguró el jugador conocido como Diógenes. —¡Hasta la próxima!

Tras decir aquello el hombrecillo desapareció entre la gente con una velocidad sorprendente.

Dante permaneció unos segundos mirando la multitud y luego se volvió hacia su compañera. —Ya se ya se… —dijo haciendo un gesto de la mano ante la mirada de reproche de la joven Teniente. —La misión…

—Parece que ya están por salir. —respondió la joven mirando hacia la multitud. —será mejor ubicarnos en posición o perderemos nuestra oportunidad.

En ese momento una nueva comunicación desde la SDF-1 llegó por la interfaz de usuario. —¿Hay novedades? —preguntó Dante respondiendo la llamada.

—Buenas noticias. —dijo la voz de Willy. —El Archivista tampoco ha podido cumplir los requerimientos para iniciar la Quest y el NPC ha iniciado el regreso a la Biblioteca, debería salir por la puerta principal de un momento a otro.

—Lo estoy viendo ahora. —dijo Dante asomando la cabeza por entre las de la multitud. —Intentaremos interceptarlo a mitad de camino para no llamar la atención. ¿Puedes confirmarme si tomará el camino más corto desde la taberna hasta el edificio de la Biblioteca?

—Dame un segundo. —dijo Willy. — Tomará un camino curvo alrededor de la fuente y pasará por el lado derecho, la IA ya ha trazado el camino y el NPC lo seguirá lo más rigurosamente que pueda.

—¿Pueden los demás jugadores interferir en su ruta? —preguntó Karina.

—No demasiado, el NPC mantendrá conversación sin dejar de caminar por lo que podrá aceptar la petición de diálogo sin detenerse o cambiar de ruta. —explicó el programador.

—Muy bien, ejecutaremos la interdicción junto a la fuente. —exclamó Dante ya resuelto a terminar aquello de una vez. —Hora de movernos.

—Buena suerte. —exclamó Willy cerrando la comunicación.

Los dos compañeros dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron lo más rápidamente que pudieron hacia la fuente en el centro de la plaza. No había tanta gente allí y buscaron un lugar en el que el movimiento de transeúntes era más fluido justo al lado del monumento en una zona donde un comerciante había levantado un puesto de venta de ropas típicas de Mir. —Este parece ser un buen lugar. —dijo Dante señalando los cajones llenos de telas y vestidos. —El espacio entre el puesto de venta y el borde de la fuente no es mayor a cinco metros… cuando pase por aquí estará al alcance del menú de interacción. ¿Sabes cómo proceder? —preguntó mirando a su compañera.

—Debo mirar fijamente al NPC, invocar el menú de interacción y establecer diálogo. —respondió la joven.

—Recuerda ponerte el anillo antes. —le recordó el joven. —Y crucemos los dedos. ¿Lista?

—Lista.

Dante abrió la interfaz de comunicación y envió un mensaje rápido a Duval. —Estamos en posición, listos para proceder.

Inmediatamente ambos jóvenes ocuparon sus lugares. Karina se ubicó junto al puesto de ropa y fingió estar mirando las túnicas colgadas de las perchas mientras Dante se sentaba junto a la fuente y simulaba consultar su interfaz. El NPC había salido ya de la taberna y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellos.

—Dante. —dijo Karina utilizando el chat privado mientras tomaba el anillo de su inventario y lo colocaba en su mano.

—Dime.

—Es con respecto a ese tal Diógenes. —dijo ella mirándolo a través de las sedas de colores.

—¿Qué sucede con él? —preguntó intrigado el joven.

—Creo… creo que no se encontraba allí de pura casualidad. —dijo. —Es… un presentimiento que tengo.

Dante meditó aquello. —¿Un presentimiento? ¿O realmente sospechas algo?

—No estoy segura. —reconoció ella acariciando la tela con sus dedos. —Es una corazonada.

Dante miró la multitud que se acercaba y sacudió la cabeza. —Solo estoy seguro de una cosa. —dijo. —Si voy a tomarme en serio las corazonadas de alguien, definitivamente serán las de un piloto de combate…

La joven miró a su compañero sorprendida. —¿Eh?

—Nosotros los estrategas estamos lejos del campo de batalla. Nos alimentamos de la información que los observadores en el frente nos suministran prácticamente en tiempo real, pero estamos rodeados de la falsa seguridad de nuestros cuarteles generales. Hay quienes dicen que solo experimentamos una narración de la guerra y, hasta cierto punto es perfectamente cierto.

—Dante…

—Nuestro trabajo consiste en descubrir que hará el enemigo y en adelantarnos a sus movimientos. Muchas veces la información con la que trabajamos para elaborar esas predicciones es insuficiente y nos vemos obligados a especular…

Dante levantó la vista y vió a la comitiva a unos veinte metros de donde estaban esperando. El NPC marchaba al frente y el símbolo dorado de exclamación que flotaba sobre su cabeza era perfectamente visible. Tras él marchaba una docena o más de jugadores empujándose entre sí mientras se gritaban groserías y todo tipo de insultos y comentarios hirientes.

—Pero no tenemos corazonadas. —dijo haciendo la señal acordada con la mano. —No podemos darnos el lujo de involucrar a la fortuna en la vida de los miles de soldados bajo nuestra responsabilidad. No sería… justo.

El NPC avanzó entre los puestos junto a la fuente y se acercó a menos de diez metros de Dante.

—Pero un piloto de combate es diferente. —dijo el. —Un piloto de combate es uno con el campo de batalla, ya que no solo es el aire que respira, es el mismo aire por el que se mueve, por el que se juega su vida. Un piloto de combate "Siente" el Campo de batalla de una forma completamente diferente, y por ende, absolutamente desconocida para mi. ¿Pero si tuviera que elegir? Definitivamente pondría mi vida en sus manos, corazonada o no, jamas subestimaria a alguien que es uno con el viento… ¡El objetivo está en rango! ¡Ahora o nunca!

Karina se colocó el anillo en el dedo y avanzó entre las sedas mientras clavaba los ojos en el noble con la marca de Quest sobre su cabeza. No había avanzado ni cinco metros hacia el objetivo cuando un trueno estalló en el corazón de Mir y el fragor ahogó todos los demás sonidos.


	19. Chapter 19

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente y los dos hombres junto a la mujer encapuchada entraron a toda prisa. Casi no entraba luz del exterior, salvo los violentos relámpagos que estallaban a intervalos regulares y hacian temblar los cristales de las ventanas. Las luces que brillaban fuera apenas alcanzaba para iluminar un poco las viejas maderas lustradas y las coloridas alfombras exóticas que adornaban el dormitorio.

—Ustedes dos monten guardia fuera en el pasillo. —ordenó DiMarco apartando bruscamente a dos de sus caballeros que hicieron el ademán de entrar al cuarto. —Que otro par haga lo mismo a los pies de la escalera, no quiero A NADIE cerca de esta habitación ¿Entendido?

Los dos hombres asintieron atemorizados y salieron al pasillo corriendo a toda prisa. El corpulento hombre cerró la puerta de roble de un golpe y solo quedaron tres personas en el pequeño cuarto.

—¿Paranoico? —preguntó Elektra con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de terciopelo. —Te recuerdo que la contrainteligencia es mi especialidad. —comentó mientras observaba como DiMarco colgaba un pequeño amuleto del picaporte de metal. El artefacto mágico se iluminó con un resplandor dorado y de inmediato un hechizo de silencio selló por completo la puerta aislando por completo la intimidad del cuarto y sus ocupantes.

—Ahora vamos a hablar nosotros tres. —dijo el enorme guerrero volteandose. —¿Entendido?

El tercer jugador presente en la habitación se sentó asustado en la cama. Su pequeño sombrero de estudiante se había perdido durante el tumulto y la calva reflejaba los colores del atardecer. —Si… si señor. —respondió temeroso.

—Ya que hemos invertido tanto oro en asegurarnos su colaboración. —comenzó a decir Elektra cruzándose de brazos. —Será mejor que la información de la que dices disponer lo valga.

Mientras tanto el Capitán DiMarco había encendido las luces del cuarto. Colocó el candelabro de plata sobre un exquisito mueble aparador y luego corrió las cortinas de modo que nada pudiera verse desde fuera, finalmente arrojó un par de troncos a la chimenea y pronto la estancia quedó agradablemente iluminada.

—¿Alguna noticia de Su Majestad? —preguntó el guerrero. Elektra sacudió la cabeza. —Solo la confirmación de la orden de no abandonar la ciudad y esperar instrucciones.

DiMarco asintió y se volvió hacia el aprendiz de erudito. —Será mejor que nos diga hora eso tan importante que tiene que decir. —exigió.

—Creo… —comenzó a tartamudear el hombre. —Creo que en la Plaza se activó un Artefacto. —dijo.

Elektra abrió los ojos asombrada. —¿Un Artefacto? ¿Está seguro?

Había comenzado a llover y las gotas golpeaban tras los cristales opacos. El viento hacia crujir las vigas del techo y mas de alguna teja floja estaria volandose en ese momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el guerrero.

—Nuestra clase tiene una afinidad especial con la magia, no del tipo que utilizan los magos o hechiceros...nosotros no manipulamos la energía mágica directamente, pero estamos entrenados para ver su fluir y resonancia, por eso pude sentir eso.

—¿"Eso"? —preguntó Elektra.

—Una oleada de poder mágico que se desató como una bomba. Alguien debió de activar un objeto muy poderoso en la vecindad de la Plaza, la explosión de energía mágica aún retumba entre las laderas de las montañas alrededor de Mir, todavía puedo sentir sus ecos…

Los dos oficiales de alto rango del Imperio intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. —Esto no me gusta nada. —dijo el Capitán. —Un objeto de poder en manos de un bando desconocido…

—¿Desconocido? —preguntó Elektra. —¿Ya has descartado al Enjambre como sospechosos?

DiMarco sacudió la cabeza. —El Enjambre usa abiertamente la magia y todo artefacto de poder que tienen a la mano… eso que pasó en la plaza fue…

—Una emboscada. —dijo Elektra. —Alguien usó ese artefacto justo cuando el NPC estaba en medio del caos de la plaza y podían acercarse sin ser identificados. Teniendo en cuenta que mis espías conocían la identidad de casi todos los personajes del Enjambre presentes en la Ciudad en el momento de levantarse el puente… si, yo tambien pienso que podría haberse tratado de un grupo diferente.

El Capitán se volvió hacia el otro hombre. —¿Puedes decirnos qué clase de magia usaron en la plaza? ¿Que tipo de Artefacto..?

El jugador sacudió la cabeza. —¿Acaso no es evidente?

—Un "Boost" de Stats. —respondió Elektra. —Usaron algún tipo de artefacto para aumentar las características de Sabiduría al máximo posible, es probable que en el caos de la tormenta y el rayo que cayó en el centro de la plaza hayan podido obtener la quest y la información esté siendo analizada en estos momentos.

DiMarco golpeó la mesa de ébano. —El imperio no puede quedar relegado en estos asuntos. —exclamó. —Tenemos que saber de qué se trata esa Quest.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano y desplegó su Interfaz de datos. —Sea como sea, momentáneamente nos hemos quedado sin movimientos en este tablero de juego. —dijo. —Descubrir la identidad del jugador que activó la quest es nuestra prioridad número uno.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó el Capitán.

La mujer sonrió. —Esto es trabajo de serpientes. —dijo.

El hombre la miró seriamente y suspiró. —De acuerdo, regresaré al castillo apenas levanten el puente por la mañana, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer yo aquí.

—Podrías arrojarte por el precipicio y renacer en la base. —sugirió la espía.

Pero DiMarco no respondió, simplemente se acercó a la puerta y quitó el talismán de protección.

—Que.. ¿Que voy a hacer yo? —preguntó el jugador experto en conocimiento mágico.

—Guardar tu oro y cerrar el pico. —respondió el Capitán. —Gracias por la "ayuda" pero ya no te necesitamos… ¿Que estas esperando? ¿Un abrazo? ¡Vete de una vez!

El jugador abandonó la habitación a las corridas y desapareció en la escalera ante la atenta mirada de los guardias. Elektra lo señaló con el dedo. —No lo culpo por estar frustrado, Capitán. —dijo. —Pero debe confiar en sus compañeros para las cosas que usted no puede hacer.

—Confiaria mas en mi espada desenvainada. —respondió DiMarco. —Pero ni modo… lo dejo todo en sus manos.

Dicho eso abandonó la habitación e hizo una deman a los guardias para que lo siguieran. Cuando salió a la calle no había signos del estudioso por ningún lado, pero la tormenta aun persistia.

El agua caía torrencialmente en forma casi oblicua sobre la plaza principal creando una cortina de plata que prácticamente no le dejaba ver lo que había del otro lado. Las formas oscuras del enorme castillo apenas podían adivinarse en medio del diluvio. No había quedado un alma en la plaza; todos los NPC habían corrido a ponerse a cubierto dejando abandonados los puestos, carros y herramientas que eran arrastrados por el viento como juguetes a merced de un niño travieso.

—Mierda de tormenta. —maldijo el Capitán.

Se dirigió de inmediato hacia la biblioteca ya que quería confirmar algo. En efecto vió que en la entrada de la misma ya se había formado una comitiva de espera y reconoció a los hombres de Elektra. Espías, asesinos e informantes todos vestidos con capas oscuras tratando siempre de pasar desapercibidos. (Aunque allí era completamente inútil, ya que a solo unos diez metros se encontraba un similar grupo de personajes de la misma calaña pero pertenecientes al Enjambre, vigilando atentamente la misma puerta)

Uno de sus oficiales se acercó cubriéndose de la lluvia y le habló al oído. —No hay hombres de la guardia en la entrada de la biblioteca. —explicó.—¿Dejo unos cuantos?

—No. —respondió el Capitán. —Con los hombres de Elektra es suficiente; lo que suceda esta noche de perros no es cosa de guerreros. —dijo tras lo cual ordenó a sus hombres que lo siguieran.

Abandonaron la plaza desierta por la calle principal y se dirigieron hacia una posada donde el resto de la tropa había improvisado un cuartel general en la ciudad de Mir. Los hombres de guardia en la puerta lo saludaron de inmediato y le franquearon el paso al interior del edificio.

El penalizador por mal tiempo se extinguió de la interfaz de estado de DiMarco en cuanto caminó por el hall de entrada de la posada. Allí el calor que provenia de la enorme chimenea central de la sala principal comenzó de inmediato a secar sus empapadas ropas.

—¿Cuales son las órdenes para esta noche? —preguntó el mismo oficial que habia hablado en la entrada de la biblioteca.

—Descansen. —respondió el Capitán quitandose los guanteletes. —No hay nada mas que hacer aqui asi que nos iremos al amanecer apenas levanten ese maldito puente de huesos. Tienen la noche libre.

El oficial hizo una reverencia y se alejó para distribuir las ordenes mientras DiMarco subia las escaleras de madera en dirección a su propia habitación.

Cuando entró al cuarto su armadura estaba completamente seca y el estado anímico de su personaje estaba dentro de los valores normales, aunque anímicamente DiMarco se sentía de un humor de perros. Habían fallado si, pero lo más peligroso era lo que habían descubierto; alguien tenía acceso a un poder oculto que, para peor, estaba fuera del alcance del Imperio.

Ignoró la cama y en cambio se arrodilló sobre la alfombra en medio de la habitación y desenvainando su exquisita espada larga se puso a repasar la hoja del brillante metal con una piedra especial para mejorar su filo.

Era un arma magnífica, una obra de arte de los mejores herreros del Imperio imbuida con una docena de propiedades mágicas que le otorgaban características inigualables en el campo de batalla, pero aun así no era una verdadero artefacto mágico de aquellos que hablaban las leyendas de Calipso. Sus bonificadores eran útiles pero modestos; no era un arma digna de un rey o un héroe, era apenas una herramienta de trabajo.

Y lo que más le disgustaba a DiMarco era no hacer bien su trabajo.

Aquella noche su espada y habilidades no habían servido para nada. El objetivo había sido comprometido frente a sus narices y el enemigo se había burlado de ellos. Aquello era humillante.

El sonido de la piedra de afilar contra el metal se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto la interfaz de mensajería desplegó el aviso de comunicación entrante frente a los ojos del Capitán. Habia una muy buena razón para que aquella ventana ocupara todo el centro de su visión y reclamara su inmediata atención: solo un contacto en su lista tenía la suficiente prioridad para merecer aquel trato especial.

—Su Majestad. —exclamó DiMarco enfundando la espada mientras se postraba en señal de sumisión. La conversación no mostraba imagen alguna y era solo de voz, pero adoptar aquella postura era algo natural para el.

—Capitán. —dijo la voz del líder del Imperio. —He leído su informe. Debe regresar mañana por la mañana al castillo tal y como estaba previsto, ha realizado una magnífica labor durante todo el día de hoy.

—Majestad. —volvió a decir DiMarco. —Lamento profundamente haber fallado en la misión encomendada; no pudimos evitar que elementos extraños accedieran al NPC e interactuaran con él y me hago completamente responsable de ello.

—No ha sido su culpa, Capitán. —aseguró la voz. —Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, usted y la Oficial Elektra han hecho lo mejor que han podido.

—Aún así hemos fallado. —respondió el hombre bajando aún más la cabeza. —Enemigos desconocidos tienen ahora mismo acceso a información privilegiada antes que nosotros y eso…

—¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? —preguntó la voz. —Capitán, usted está para blandir su espada en mi nombre, no para preocuparse por lo que el Imperio sabe o no.

—Pero…

—Le aseguro que El Imperio no ha perdido un milímetro de ventaja con respecto a nuestros rivales. —afirmó la voz. —El balance de poder no ha sido afectado en lo mas mínimo.

DiMarco levantó la vista pero sus ojos solo vieron el nombre del contacto en la ventana de mensajería. —¿Quiere decir…?

Tras una larga pausa la voz volvió a hablar. —Descanse tranquilo esta noche, Capitán. Tampoco ellos han logrado su objetivo. —aseguró el hombre más poderoso del Imperio.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ah… ahí están.

Dante desplegó la ventana de mensajería y aceptó la comunicación de sus jefes en órbita del planeta Calypso. —Aquí Joyner, retirada completa, estamos en un sitio seguro. —informó sin esperar demasiado.

La Teniente O'Higgins se encontraba junto a la ventana mirando las personas correr bajo la lluvia a medida que los últimos NPC's abandonaban la plaza a toda prisa. La tormenta arreciaba y enorme chorros de agua caían desde los aleros de los edificios circundantes.

—Buen trabajo. —respondió Duval.

Dante observó que Karina apretaba los puños. Buen trabajo y una mierda, habían fallado y lo único exitoso de aquel desastre era una retirada apresurada a una posada de mala muerte en medio de un diluvio de proporciones bíblicas. —Gracias. —respondió el joven apartándose un mechón de cabello mojado de delante de los ojos. —¿Y ahora?

—Ahora… solo nos queda esperar a que alguna de las dos facciones importantes haga el primer movimiento. —respondió el Director.

—Esperar de brazos cruzados no suele ser la mejor táctica en el campo de batalla. —opinó el joven. —Especialmente cuando se ha perdido la iniciativa.

Karina le devolvió una mirada de aprobación. Al parecer la chica coincidía en que no hacer nada era lo peor que podían hacer.

—¿Entonces tienes un mejor plan? —preguntó el Director. —Por que si lo tienes, no se que mierda esperas para decirlo de una buena vez.

Dante miró el agua correr por los cristales empañados de la ventana. —No. —reconoció. —Pero mientras estemos aquí me gustaría recabar algo de intel para ver qué tanto afectó nuestro "plan" a los locales.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Duval volvió a hablar. —Preferiría que regresen a la Macross inmediatamente. —dijo. —La situación se ha estabilizado por lo que resta de la noche y no quisiera preocuparme sabiendo que ustedes dos están dando vueltas en el lugar donde todos los ojos de los clanes más poderosos se encuentran fijos en el momento.

—Lo que usted ordene Jefe.

—Esperen a que pase la tormenta y luego regresen a la base, hasta entonces procuren mantener un perfil bajo.

—Entendido.

La comunicación finalizó y Dante cerró la interfaz con un suspiro de frustración. —No ha sido tu culpa. —dijo mirando a la joven de guardia junto a la ventana. —Ni siquiera Duval sabía los requerimientos de Sabiduría para esa Quest en particular.

Karina se volvió hacia él pero su expresión no revelaba sentimiento alguno. —No estoy enojada. —respondió.

La habitación de la posada era, como habíamos dicho al principio, bastante modesta. Una simple cama de madera con un colchón de paja forrado en tela arpillera. Una simple bolsa rellena de lana servía de almohada y un pedazo de lona completaba lo mínimo indispensable para llamar a aquello "cama".

Al menos el techo mantenía la lluvia afuera, lo que era un milagro teniendo en cuenta el estado de deterioro de vigas y tablones que formaban aquel edificio a punto de derrumbarse.

Aun así aquel lugar no desentonaba en nada con el barrio que Dante y Karina habían elegido para ocultarse luego del fallido intento por activar aquella misteriosa quest.

Dante se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta. —Ni yo. —aseguró el joven. —Pero al menos pienso obtener toda la información que pueda mientras esté en el campo.

—¿Vas a desobedecer las órdenes de Duval?

Dante sacudió la cabeza. —No, el dijo que esperaramos a que pase la tormenta… y es lo que voy a hacer, pero también pienso aprovechar el tiempo recabando información.

La joven lo miró con curiosidad pero no intentó detenerlo. Dante salió de la habitación y caminó por el oscuro pasillo mientras las viejas maderas crujían bajo sus pies.

Al bajar por la escalera se encontró con la sala principal de la posada atestada de gente. Un fuego ardía con dificultad en la chimenea y parecía soltar mas humo que calor, no obstante sintió que sus ropas ya se estaban secando y los penalizadores de incomodidad desaparecieron de su interfaz de estado.

Dante recorrió la habitación de un vistazo y comprendió de inmediato la situació ellos eran NPC's según informaba la interfaz y algunos le lanzaron miradas de hostilidad. Aparentemente lo reconocían como un extraño y desconfiaban de él.

Esquivó a los parroquianos y se sentó frente a la barra donde un posadero gordo con un delantal lleno de grasa conversaba con una mesera de piel oscura.

—¿Que va a tomar, forastero? —preguntó de forma brusca el posadero en cuanto Dante puso sus ojos sobre el NPC. De inmediato la interfaz de compra/venta se abrió en una ventana delante de sus ojos y varias bebidas e items comestibles aparecieron remarcados con sus respectivos iconos y precios. Había también unas pocas opciones de diálogo para entablar conversación con el personaje, pero ninguna de ellas eran sobre cosas importantes o que tuvieran relevancia en aquel momento.

—Sidra. —pidió Dante y el hombre gordo asintió con un gruñido. La ventana de comercio se cerró y el posadero se dirigió hacia uno de los barriles en el fondo del local para buscar la bebida requerida en un enorme vaso de madera no muy limpio a decir verdad.

Mientras esperaba el joven se volvió hacia un lado y miró al parroquiano que estaba sentado junto a su izquierda bebiendo de una jarra de vino barato. Vestía ropas de trabajo grises muy gastadas y llenas de polvo, probablemente era un obrero o albañil o algún otro tipo de oficio que implicara ensuciarse de esa forma. Al mantener la mirada fija sobre el NPC la ventana de inicio de diálogo se abrió automáticamente y el hombre lo miró frunciendo el ceño. —¿Que? —preguntó molesto al ver interrumpido su descanso.

Antes que Dante pudiera decir algo una media docena de opciones aparecieron listadas debajo del rostro del NPC.

—Horrible clima ¿Verdad? —preguntó el joven eligiendo la frase más casual que pudo encontrar. El obrero gruñó y volvió su atención a la jarra de vino que tenía delante. La ventana de diálogo se cerró automáticamente dando por finalizada la conversación.

—Buen intento, pero Pete no es de los que se preocupen mucho por el agua, a menos que sea la que el posadero pone dentro de su jarra para estirar el vino.

Dante se volvió sorprendido al escuchar aquello y se encontró con Diógenes sentado en el banquito a su derecha. El pequeño hombrecillo estaba sobre una pila de almohadas que lo ayudaban a alcanzar la parte superior de la barra donde una jarra de cerveza a medio tomar descansaba frente al jugador.

—¿Diógenes? —preguntó Dante sin creer lo que veía. —¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—¿Que qué hago yo aquí? Vivo en esta posada de mala muerte desde que llegué a Mir hace más de un año… es más, ya estaba aquí antes que la flota abandonara Eden. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó mirándolo con inquisitiva curiosidad.

Dante se encogió de hombros y miró la fina capa de humo que se arremolinaba entre las vigas del techo. —Una casualidad, supongo— dijo descuidadamente. —Huimos de la plaza en cuanto comenzó la tormenta y tras perdernos en las callejuelas nos metimos en la primera posada que encontramos.

—Es curioso como puede resultar el azar. —observó Diógenes bebiendo un trago de su propia jarra.

En ese momento el posadero llegó con la sidra de Dante y tras dejarla frente al joven lo miró directamente a los ojos. — ¿Así que es amigo de esa rata de biblioteca? —preguntó de pronto iniciando el diálogo antes que el joven pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. —Tenga cuidado y no lo deje hablar demasiado o terminará con un dolor de cabeza. —agregó mientras se alejaba en dirección a una de las camareras.

Aquello desconcertó profundamente a Dante, quien no se esperaba que un simple NPC pudiera interactuar espontáneamente con el y especialmente para hablar de otro jugador.

—Que… ¿Que rayos ha sido eso? —preguntó el joven volviéndose hacia Diógenes.

—¿A que se refiere?

—Hace menos de cinco minutos todos se comportaban en forma hostil conmigo y ahora…

Dante se volvió sobre su silla y echó un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor. Las miradas hostiles que lo habían acosado desde el momento en que había entrado a la sala común habian desaparecido por completo. Nadie lo miraba ni le prestaba atención, el ambiente era completamente diferente.

—Ah eso. —respondió Diógenes. —Trate de hablar con Pete nuevamente y lo comprenderá.

El joven se volvió hacia el obrero sentado a su izquierda e inició la interfaz de conversación nuevamente. Para su sorpresa las opciones de conversación que aparecieron eran no sólo mucho más numerosas que antes; abarcaban temas mucho más importantes y numerosos que las cuatro o cinco frases casuales que había tenido durante su primera charla.

—Wow. —exclamó Dante. —¿Cómo es que…?

—En Calypso la reputación lo es todo. —respondió el jugador enderezando la espalda sobre los almohadones apilados. —Usted hace unos momentos era un forastero para esta gente, pero ya no.

El joven se rascó la cabeza. —No entiendo…¿Qué pudo haber hecho en solo unos minutos para que dejaran de verme de esa forma?

—Oh, es muy simple… lo han visto conversar amigablemente conmigo… eso les ha bastado para comprender que no es un completo desconocido… pregunte a Pete algo sobre mi si lo desea.

Dante se volvió hacia el obrero y tras indicar a la interfaz de conversación que deseaba iniciar un diálogo con el NPC, buscó una de las opciones tras desplazarse por toda la lista de frases. Para su desconcierto no encontró nada que pudiera usar.

—No veo ninguna pregunta sobre usted en la lista de opciones del menú de conversación. —informó confundido el joven.

—Así es, ciertas preguntas solo pueden hacerse directamente…

—¿Directamente?

Diógenes asintió e inmediatamente lo señaló con el dedo índice. —Hable con el NPC usando sus propias palabras, tal y como me está hablando a mi. El software de reconocimiento de Calypso transformará su voz en una nueva opción que Pete podrá interpretar sin problemas.

Dante se rascó la cabeza y miró al obrero a los ojos. —¿Que opina de mi amigo Diógenes? —preguntó todavía no del todo seguro.

En cuanto Dante hubo terminado aquella pregunta el obrero dejó el jarro a medio terminar sobre la barra y giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Ese tipo? —Respondió Pete. —Es raro, pero a veces da uno o dos buenos consejos a cambio de una cerveza… es buena compañia, le gusta escuchar cuando tengo algo que contar entre jarra y jarra.

El hombre volvió su atencion al vino mientras Dante volvía a rascarse la cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?

—Dice que usted es un tipo raro. —respondió el joven tomando la jarra de madera tallada burdamente llena hasta el tope de sidra.

Diógenes se encogió de hombros. —Es lo que casi todos los NPC's opinan sobre los Aventureros. —dijo.

—Osea los Personajes Jugadores.

—Así es. Nosotros somos todos Aventureros a sus ojos y claro… actuamos de forma extraña, sin lógica aparente con respecto a las reglas de Calypso… oiga, yo que usted no bebería eso.

Dante detuvo la jarra de sidra justo al borde de sus labios. —¿Que…?

—Ni con un espectrógrafo nuclear creo que podría encontrar rastros de una manzana dentro de ese líquido.

El joven alejo la jarra y miró el brebaje marrón oscuro que giraba lentamente. —Creo que se me fué la sed. —observó cautamente depositando nuevamente la bebida en la barra.

—Por cierto. —dijo Diógenes apurando el último trago de su cerveza. —¿Y su compañera?

—Ella permaneció en la habitación. —respondió Dante. —Supongo que no le gusta socializar demasiado.

—Ya veo. ¿Estaban ustedes dos en la plaza cuando estalló la tormenta entonces...?

Dante deslizó el dedo sobre la jarra y miró distraídamente al posadero. —¿No habrá algo de comer en este lugar? —preguntó tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.

Diogenes sonrió y levantó la mano llamando la atención del obeso propietario. —¡Hey Mantecas! ¡Traenos unas galletas para engañar al estómago, preferentemente que sean comestibles!

El posadero se agachó detrás de la barra y tras revolver unos segundos se incorporó poniendo una bandeja sucia llena de galletas duras frente a los parroquianos.

—Ponlas en mi cuenta. —exclamó el hombrecillo.

El posadero puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró fijamente. —Esa cuenta ya es más larga que todos los rollos de pergamino que hay en la maldita biblioteca… ¿Cuando…?

—Pronto Mantecas. —respondió Diógenes juntando las dos manos frente a si como disculpándose. —Te pagaré tan pronto en cuanto pueda…

El hombre gordo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Si al menos fueras como uno de esos aventureros que salen a cazar monstruos… a esos nunca le falta el dinero. —dijo guiñando un ojo a Dante. —Pero tú… ¿Alguna vez has matado siquiera a un mosquito?

—No tengo el nivel suficiente. —se excusó Diógenes. —La última vez que lo intenté fallé y sufrí 2 HP de daño al golpear la mesita junto a la cama.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y se alejó dejando a los dos aventureros mirando el plato de sucias galletas con desconfianza. Dante tomó una de ellas y la examinó detenidamente. —Grado C-. —dijo en cuanto la descripción del objeto hubo aparecido frente a sus ojos..

—No te preocupes, los ítems comestibles se consideran tóxicos a partir del grado D… deberias estar seguro a menos que tengas alguna penalización genética o algo. —lo tranquilizó Diógenes.

Dante dió un mordisco a la galleta y lo masticó con dificultad.—Comparado con el emparedado Grado A+ que comí el otro dia esto es como masticar un trozo de madera.

— ¿Grado A+? —preguntó su compañero. —Me imagino que debió de ser algo preparado por un jugador top level entonces, una de esas "builds" especializadas en ser cocineros o chefs en Calypso.

—En realidad Silvana es una Druida. —respondió Dante esbozando una sonrisa recordando el entusiasmo de la chica por los bocadillos que había preparado. —Supongo que debe ser una buena cocinera en el mundo real.

—Oh, eso es perfectamente posible. —observó el hombrecillo. —Si eres bueno en algo fuera del juego puedes arrastrar esa habilidad a Calypso sin dificultad.

El joven tragó el resto de la galleta y se abstuvo de tomar otra. —No entiendo una cosa. —dijo volviéndose hacia su acompañante. —Si usted no tiene habilidades de lucha… ¿Como gana experiencia en Calypso? —preguntó.

Diógenes le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. —Eso es una de las cosas más interesantes de este juego. —dijo levantando el dedo índice. —Hay más de una forma de jugarlo.

Dante reflexionó unos segundos. —Eso de que usted es una rata de biblioteca… ¿Significa que allí es donde pasa todo su tiempo en el juego? —pregunto.

Para su sorpresa Diógenes sacudió la cabeza. —Los jugadores solitarios como yo no podemos entrar a la Biblioteca de Mir. —dijo.

—¿Osea que solo los grandes clanes pueden acceder al conocimiento dentro de ese edificio? —preguntó Dante.

—Técnicamente cualquiera puede hacerlo… pero la cantidad de dinero que hay que reunir para la "donación" a uno de los escribas hace virtualmente imposible que alguien de mi posición pueda lograrlo.

El joven asintió. —Así que al no poder salir a matar monstruos, debe ganar experiencia dentro de los muros de la ciudad. ¿Osea que se la pasa salvando NPC's de ser atropellados por caballos desbocados?

El hombrecillo soltó una carcajada. —Ese es un buen ejemplo claro, pero Calypso no premia dos veces igual por hacer la misma acción… no, ciertamente hay otras formas menos violentas de progresar en el juego; una de ellas es mediante la adquisición de conocimientos y en eso la biblioteca de Mir es el mejor lugar que existe en todo el planeta.

—Lugar al que, por supuesto, no puedes entrar. —recalcó Dante.

—Ciertamente. —reconoció el hombrecillo. —Pero el conocimiento odia quedarse encerrado en un sitio… los libros están hechos para leerse y a diferencia de los libros, los lectores si aman moverse de un sitio a otro.

Dante lo miró con curiosidad. —Creo que ya estoy entendiendo a lo que te refieres. —aseguró. —Como no puedes acceder a esos libros, tu única chance es acceder a los NPC's que leen esos libros y van y vienen de la biblioteca… ¿No?

—Correcto.

El joven se reclinó sobre la barra y miró al posadero que charlaba animadamente con uno de los parroquianos. —Sabía que Calypso era una simulación extremadamente compleja… pero lo que me estás contando supera con creces todo lo que había escuchado hasta ahora. ¿Solo por medio del diálogo con NPC's es que has estado subiendo de nivel hasta ahora? ¿Que…?

—¿Que nivel soy? Veinticinco. —respondió Diógenes sacudiendo una mano restándole importancia. —No es como si la cantidad de niveles influya demasiado en mis habilidades.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El conocimiento… bah, llamémosle información, el valor que tiene no se puede computar en experiencia, el valor real es el que le dá cada personaje dentro del juego. Lo que Calypso "premia" es el uso que cada jugador le dá a esa información y las relaciones que puede establecer en base a ella. ¿Conoce algo sobre la Teoría de la Información?

—Solo un poco. —respondió Dante.

—Calypso usa muchas de las funciones de esa rama de las Ciencias Informáticas adaptadas al comportamiento de los NPC's, sabiendo eso me es posible aprovechar al máximo cada pequeño paquete de información y encausarlos por la mayor cantidad de canales, maximizando de esa forma las conecciones que se puedan realizar. Calypso me otorga experiencia en base a cuantos vínculos puedo producir con cada unidad de información que mi personaje "aprende".

—Eso es maravillosamente ingenioso. —reconoció Dante. —Toda su experiencia de juego está construida alrededor de la comunicación entre los NPC's de Calypso… pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Por que vive en esta posada de mala muerte? ¿Y por que no ha ofrecido sus servicios a uno de los grandes clanes que controlan el juego?

Diógenes sacudió la cabeza. —¿Mis servicios? ¿Y cómo podría proporcionarlos?

—Conozco un jugador cuya profesión es ser Informante. —explicó el joven. —Adquiere información tal como usted lo hace y la vende a las diferentes facciones por un precio. ¿Usted no podría hacer lo mismo?

El pequeño personaje hizo una mueca. —Ah… pero e ahí el dilema del asunto. —afirmó. —Los clanes poderosos pagan muy bien por información sobre otros jugadores y organizaciones que dependen de ellos ¿Pero sobre las vidas de estos NPC's? —dijo señalando a los parroquianos alrededor de la taberna. —Nadie me pagará un cobre por saber de la vida de Pete, o la de Crag o la de la tabernera Lucy.

Dante asintió con la cabeza. —Tal vez no con esta gente. —respondió el joven. ¿Pero qué hay de otros NPC's? ¿De los miembros del gobierno de la ciudad o...?

Diógenes lo miró con atención. —¿O ese NPC de la biblioteca del que todo el mundo está pendiente ahora mismo…? —preguntó guiñando un ojo.

Dante no respondió y volvió su atención hacia el plato de galletas. —¿Sabes algo de eso? —preguntó al cabo de un rato tomando una de ellas pro sin intención de masticarla.

—¿Directamente? No. —afirmó el hombrecillo. —Ni siquiera me dejan acercarme y de todas formas los rumores hablan de unos requerimientos de Sabiduría muy por encima de los que poseen los jugadores en esta ciudad… aunque no voy a negar que me gustaría mucho ver de qué se trata lo que tiene que decir ese funcionario. —dijo pasando el dedo sobre el borde de la jarra de cerveza.

—Aparentemente ni siquiera llevando al máximo la sabiduría por medios mágicos es posible cumplir con los requerimientos de ese NPC. —dijo Dante suspirando.

—Tiene sentido. —replicó Diógenes. —El máximo alcanzable del atributo de sabiduría es fijo para todos los personajes, cualquier bonificador que apliques por medio de magia no puede superar ese techo, a menos…

—¿A menos…?

—A menos que se trate de un "Natural"

La galleta que Dante tenía en la mano se partió en dos pedazos en cuanto el joven escuchó aquello. —¿Un Natural? ¿Quiere decir…?

Diógenes asintió. —Un personaje cuyos atributos genéticos favorezcan exclusivamente la Sabiduría por sobre todas las cosas… un personaje así estaría exento del límite o techo impuesto por Calypso y podria, en teoria, cumplir con cualquier requerimiento de puntaje… siempre y cuando exista un bonificador lo suficiente poderoso para aumentar su Sabiduría más allá de ese límite, claro está.

El joven dejó los trozos de bizcocho sobre la mesa y se acarició la barbilla. —¿Existirá alguien así en Calypso? —preguntó pensativo.

—Imposible saberlo. La sabiduría no es un atributo como la fuerza o la agilidad que otorgan "superpoderes" a aquellos que tienen los máximos puntajes posibles; su influencia es más sutil y no afecta el mundo "físico" como los demás atributos. Alguien así podría pasar perfectamente desapercibido para todo el mundo.

—Comprendo. —respondió Dante. —¿Qué clases se verían beneficiadas con ese tipo de atributos?

—Definitivamente ninguna de ellas relacionada al combate. —afirmó el hombrecillo. —La sabiduría se traduce en la acumulación de conocimiento y en la habilidad de usar esa información para conseguir poder. La diplomacia, el tráfico de influencias, una gran sabiduría otorga autoridad absoluta a los ojos de todos los demás, es algo que va más allá de los atributos físicos del personaje.

—Eso de influenciar gente se parece mucho a lo que usted ha venido haciendo en esta ciudad. —observó Dante mirándolo detenidamente. —¿Usted no será...?

Diogenes soltó una carcajada y se volteó hacia una de las meseras —¡Oye Lucy! —gritó para que su voz se oyera por sobre los gritos y charlas de la taberna.

Una joven morena de abundantes carnes que llevaba varias jarras de cerveza llenas hasta el tope se volvió hacia el hombrecillo. —¿Qué quieres ahora, Diógenes? —preguntó.

—¿Me das un besito?

—Ni muerta. —respondió sacando la lengua. —Antes que eso besaría a un trasgo.

Los parroquianos estallaron en un coro de carcajadas y la joven continuó sirviendo las mesas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Diogenes suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Si soy un "Natural" de seguro tengo una maldición o algo anda mal con mi personaje. —aseguró.

Fué el turno de Dante de suspirar. —Hubiera sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —dijo.

Diógenes le dió una palmada en la espalda tratando de animarlo. —¿Qué es tan importante de esa famosa quest? —preguntó. —¿Por que los clanes más poderosos de Calypso están tan interesados en averiguar de qué se trata?

—Tal vez porque como usted dice, el conocimiento es poder. —respondió el joven. —Tal vez lo que ese NPC tenga guardado no sea más que una Quest de recolectar fresas en el bosque… pero quien posea esa información primero obtendrá algo más valioso que la Quest en sí.

Diogenes asintió y colocó ambas manos sobre la barra llena de manchas de vino y grasa. —Ciertamente, al menos estoy seguro que no se trata de juntar fresas en el bosque. —aseguró.

—¿Y cómo podrías saberlo? —preguntó intrigado Dante.

—Bueno… no directamente claro. —respondió el hombrecillo. —Pero tengo el presentimiento que está relacionado con cierto sueño que el Patriarca tuvo anoche y bien podría tratarse de una profecía.

Dante sintió un escalofrío y se dió vuelta de inmediato hacia Diógenes. —¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿Que sueño…?

—Hablé con varios escribas hoy por la tarde y logré captar ciertas piezas de información en forma de rumores. —dijo Diógenes bajando la voz. —Parece que el Patriarca de Mir tuvo un sueño… extraño, de esos que son premoniciones del futuro o algo así… aparentemente ordenó a los sabios de la biblioteca que intentaran descifrar el significado. Ese funcionario tal vez intente conseguir la ayuda de los aventureros para lograrlo y esa podría ser la famosa Quest que todo el mundo está intentando activar.

Antes que Dante pudiera decir una palabra más, alguin se interpuso entre él y Diógenes. —Así que aquí estabas.

Karina habló por el canal privado y su voz no llegó a los oídos de Diógenes. —¿Qué haces hablando con ese jugador? Te dije que no confio en el.

Dante intentó volver a hablar con su compañero pero Diógenes saltó desde la pila de almohadas e hizo una reverencia desde el suelo. —Veo que tienen cosas que discutir… en fin, fué muy agradable charlar con usted Dante, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Dicho eso se alejó rápidamente entre la gente y pronto desapareció de la vista de ambos.

La joven se volvió hacia Dante con los brazos en jarra. —¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo?

—Comiendo galletas. —respondió el joven señalando los bizcochos. —Por cierto; estan horribles, ni las toques.

—No gracias, pero ahora en serio… ¿Que estaban hablando ustedes dos? La tormenta está amainando, podremos salir en un rato en cuanto ces por completo la lluvia.

El joven la miró con el semblante serio. —Creo que todavía podemos hacer algo aquí. —dijo.

Karina frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué has averiguado?

—Es solo un presentimiento. —respondió el joven. —Pero necesito hablar con Duval antes, no quisiera apostar todo a un rumor.

Dante desplegó la interfaz de comunicaciones y se aseguró que Karina también formara parte de la conferencia que estaba a punto de iniciar. —Aquí Joyner ¿Me escucha, Jefe?

Para su desconcierto nadie respondió la llamada. Debieron esperar varios minutos a que Willy estableciera la conexión del chat y su voz se escuchara en la comunicación. —¿Joyner? ¿Todavía están en Mir? Ya deberían estar aquí.

—La tormenta no nos ha dado respiro. —exageró el joven. —Podrian pasar un par de horas más hasta que podamos volver. ¿Duval está disponible?

—Está reunido con el Departamento de Asuntos Internos. —explicó el programador.

—Lo que tengo que decirle es… ¿Asuntos internos dijiste? —preguntó Dante desconcertado. —¿Cómo…?

—Aparentemente tenemos una fuga de información interna. —susurró Willy. —El Imperio ya sabe qué fracasamos en el intento por conseguir la Quest antes que ellos.

—Mierda. —exclamó Dante. —¿Nuestra identidad ha sido comprometida?

—No lo creo. —respondió el programador. —Pero el Jefe no va a tomar riesgos innecesarios, menos teniendo a un "topo" entre nosotros… espera, Duval ya está disponible. —agregó.

La voz cansada del Director se escuchó por la comunicación privada. —¿Todavía siguen allá abajo? Ya no hay nada más que hacer en Mir, tienen que regresar de inmediato.

—Con respecto a eso Jefe. —dijo Dante. —Tengo una información importante sobre ese NPC y la quest que posee.

Tanto Duval como Willy hicieron silencio del otro lado de la comunicación. —¿Jefe? —preguntó nervioso Dante.

—Joyner. —dijo la voz del Director. —Esa información que dispones… ¿Proviene de un jugador?

—Afirmativo. —respondió el joven.

—Entonces no nos haga perder el tiempo. —exclamó Duval y su voz sonó colérica. —Le ordené que no perdiera tiempo en buscar rumores y mantuviera un perfil bajo… ¿Y ahora me sale con esto? ¿No le bastó con desobedecer mis órdenes?

—Pero… Jefe…

—Joyner. —dijo Willy aprovechando una pausa en la comunicación. —Hay un centenar de rumores dando vuelta por las redes sociales que usan los jugadores de Calypso fuera de la simulación. Sea cual sea la versión del rumor que oíste de labios de un jugador, de seguro ya nuestra gente de Comunicaciones tiene una copia de ello registrada y archivada. Tenemos todo un equipo de colaboradores recopilando esa clase de información, pero lo que necesitamos de usted es trabajar en base a información probada. Los jugadores de Calypso no son una fuente confiable.

Dante meditó aquello unos segundos y tomó una decisión. —Willy. —dijo.

—¿Que pasa?

—Si es por la credibilidad de la fuente de la información, creo que puedo proporcionarte algo que despeje todas tus dudas.

Karina lo miró extrañada. —¿Que te propones hacer? —preguntó.

—Joyner, no tenemos tiempo… —comenzó a decir hastiada la voz de Duval pero el joven la interrumpió. —¿Pueden monitorear desde allí a los NPC's que están junto a mi? —preguntó.

—Si, claro. —dijo Willy. —¿Pero que tiene…?

Dante se volvió hacia el NPC que estaba bebiendo aquel vino aguado. —Hey Pete. ¿Como se llama este lugar?

El obrero lo miró extrañado pero vió que el joven estaba preguntando ese en serio. —El Tintero de Alabastro. —dijo.

—Gracias… ¿Lo has escuchado Willy? Estamos en una posada llamada El Tintero de Alabastro. ¿Puedes revisar a los NPC's que están aquí conmigo ahora mismo?

—Dame un segundo. —respondió el programador. —Lindo nido de ratas eligieron para esconderse… debe ser el establecimiento más sucio de todo Mir…. listo, tengo las fichas del posadero y las dos meseras abiertas en la terminal. ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto…?

—Solo observa. —respondió Dante levantándose de la silla al ver que el posadero avanzaba por el medio del salón llevando varias jarras de bebidas. —¡Eh! ¡Mantecas!

El hombre gordo se detuvo y lo miró con mala cara. —Me llamo Teodoro. —dijo lanzando una mirada de furia hacia el joven. —¿No le gustó la Sidra? Lo siento, no hay reembolsos.

—Olvídese de la Sidra. —exclamó Dante. —Mi amiga aquí presente tiene una duda sobre algo que nos dijo Diógenes y quisiera tranquilizarla un poco… ¿Cree que esa persona es de confiar?

El posadero miró a Karina y mostró una sonrisa de dientes amarillos. —Esa rata de biblioteca me debe como un barril entero de cerveza, pero no es de las personas que suelen mentir, no señor. —afirmó. —Puede confiar en el, señorita.

Cuando Dante regresó a su lugar junto a la Teniente O'Higgins había un completo silencio del otro lado de la interfaz de comunicación. —¿Haz visto eso? —preguntó el joven.

—Joyner. —dijo nerviosa la voz de Willy. —Eso… ¿Eso ha sido un NPC hablando de un personaje jugador?

—Correcto. Ese tal Diógenes parece haberse ganado la confianza de muchos habitantes de Mir, si los NPC's de Calypso confían en el….

La voz de Duval sonó fuerte y clara en la interfaz de ambos jóvenes.

—Encuentren a ese Jugador. —dijo. —Es una orden.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando Dante salió al callejón oscuro en donde se encontraba la entrada del Tintero de Alabastro no había señales de Diógenes por ningún lado.

—Mierda. —exclamó Dante golpeando la pared de piedra. —¿Dónde se habrá ido?

Ninguno de los NPC's de la Taberna había podido decirles el paradero del jugador. Solo la mesera llamada Lucy les había dicho que vió a Diógenes salir de forma apresurada por el callejón que daba al mercado, fuera de aquello no tenían ninguna otra pista. Mientras Karina se adelantaba y salia al callejón a investigar los alrededores (Al fin y al cabo su vista y oído en Calypso eran mejores que las de Dante) el joven interrogó uno a uno a los parroquianos mientras Duval y Willy monitoreaban atentamente desde la SDF-1

—Es absolutamente increíble. —exclamó el programador al comprobar las hojas de dialogo de los NPC's con los que hablaba Dante. —Todos ellos tienen registros que mencionan el nombre de ese tal "Diógenes" en varias subcapas de conocimiento e interacción.

—¿Y porque es tan extraordinario eso? —preguntó Dante apartando la ventana de diálogo frente a sus ojos para poder ver la interfaz de comunicación.

—Porque la interacción de los NPC's con los jugadores solo se produce en un nivel superficial de lo que llamamos "Matriz de Personalidad" —explicó Duval. —Un NPC crea registros o "memorias" de un personaje que usa como entrada principal para crear un valor de Reputación, este valor dicta el tipo de disposición que el personaje muestra cuando un jugador interactua con el… por ejemplo si alguien realiza una Quest y tiene éxito, su reputación con ese personaje es incrementada. Una reputación alta afecta el intercambio de información con todos aquellos relacionados por los vínculos culturales.

—¿Vínculos Culturales?

—Religión, afiliación política, incluso gustos musicales, estéticos o hasta de la comida favorita de cada habitante de Calypso. —explicó Willy. —Cuando formas un vínculo con un NPC no solo lo haces en base a una "facción" unidimensional. Puedes establecer conexiones en muchos niveles simultáneamente.

—En ese aspecto Calypso no tiene igual en lo que respecta a la simulación de sus personajes no jugadores. —agregó Duval.

Dante se acercó a la barra y tomó una de las galletas que aún quedaban en el plato. —¿Entonces Diógenes creó vínculos con todos esos NPC's en varios niveles culturales? —preguntó examinando la superficie del duro bizcocho donde creyó reconocer pequeñas marcas de dientes ¿Ratones tal vez...?

—No cabe la menor duda de ello. —afirmó el Director. —Pero lo más llamativo es que su nombre aparece en una capa de datos en la que no debería estar.

—¿No debería?

—Te lo explicaré fácil. —dijo Willy. —¿Haz visto lo que sucede cuando terminas un juego de aventuras, derrotas al villano, salvas a la chica y al mundo y tu personaje logra el reconocimiento de todos? Algunos juegos al terminar la historia principal dejan que tu personaje siga explorando el mapa y, a los ojos de todos los personajes, tu eres el héroe indiscutido y el rumor de tus proezas ha corrido hasta los más recónditos sitios del mundo. Incluso NPC's que nunca te habían visto o interactuado contigo durante el juego de pronto conocen tus hazañas y saben quien eres y qué has hecho.

—Osea que el rumor se esparce automáticamente e instantáneamente por todo el mundo. —razonó Dante. Mantecas se acercó y quitó la bandeja vacía donde solo quedaban un par de migas. —¿Vas a comerte eso o te vas a quedar mirándolo como si fuera el culo de una moza? —preguntó de mala manera.

—Tal vez más tarde. —respondió Dante guardando la galleta en uno de sus bolsillos.

El tabernero se alejó y el joven volvió su atención hacia el chat privado.

—Es algo muy normal en todos los juegos de este estilo. —afirmó Duval. —Y lo más preocupante de todo es que estamos viendo algo muy similar con este jugador llamado Diógenes.

—¿Como que algo muy similar?

—Willy ha estado revisando matrices de personalidad de NPC's a lo largo y ancho de Mir y ha encontrado el nombre de Diógenes registrado en casi todos los individuos…. incluso en aquellos que no tienen contacto con los jugadores.

Dante tragó saliva. —¿Que no tienen contacto…? ¿Entonces como…?

—La explicación más lógica sería pensar que esos NPC's aprendieron sobre Diógenes de forma indirecta, sin interactuar con el. —respondió Willy.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —exclamó Dante. —¿O si? ¿Es acaso Diógenes un héroe del que todo el mundo ha oído hablar…?

—Definitivamente no lo es. —afirmó Duval. —Pero de alguna forma su nombre ha corrido de boca en boca entre los habitantes de Mir… y eso de la profecía que te mencionó de pronto parece tener mucha más credibilidad en base a este descubrimiento.

Dante había contado brevemente las palabras de Diógenes sobre la profecía, lo que había despertado inmediatamente el interés del Director en saber más sobre aquel misterioso jugador.

—He localizado a dos escribas que tienen entradas de datos relacionados con el Patriarca y un sueño extraño. —explicó Willy. —Ambos están relacionados directamente con el NPC que tiene la quest que nos interesa.

—¿Y si es una pista falsa? —preguntó Dante. —¿Y si Calypso puede crear sus propios rumores así como lo hacen los jugadores?

—Es posible. —respondió Duval. —Pero hasta no encontrar otra pieza de información que contradiga este rumor sobre el sueño, creo que no nos queda otra opción más que trabajar con lo que tenemos.

—Y sin poder acceder a la Quest del NPC, Diógenes es la única persona que puede conseguir esa información de forma indirecta.

—Exacto. —dijo Willy.

Dante se incorporó del banquito y caminó hacia la salida. —¿Han intentado comunicarse con el jugador que utiliza a Diógenes?

—Fué lo primero que hicimos. —respondió Duval. —Pero su terminal está en modo de respuesta automática; es posible que pasen varios días hasta que salga de Calypso y vea el mensaje, lo que no me extrañaria si se trata de un jugador "Hardcore".

—Así que será mejor encontrarlo dentro del juego. —reconoció Willy. —Y pronto.

La tormenta se había movido por encima de la cordillera y solo una llovizna fina quedaba luego del terrible aguacero. Torrentes de agua sucia corrían por las veredas calle abajo en dirección a las troneras que desembocaban en el precipicio, al menos esa ciudad no podía inundarse nunca.

Las botas sucias de Dante pisaron los charcos de agua y el joven caminó por el oscuro callejón en dirección al pequeño mercado ahora desierto. Los faroles estaban apagados y la poca luz que había en el lugar llegaba desde las ventanas de las posadas y casas que rodeaban aquel caserío de mala muerte.

Una sombra se movió silenciosamente entre una pila de cajones vacíos derrumbados por la fuerza de la tormenta, pero el joven supo inmediatamente quién era gracias al ícono que aparecia resaltado sobre la cabeza de aquella oscura silueta.

—¿Haz visto algo? —preguntó Dante.

—Nada. —respondió Karina echándose hacia atrás la capucha. —Revisé los callejones que salen de este mercado en su totalidad y no hay rastros de ese jugador.

—Tampoco ha vuelto a su habitación en El Tintero de Alabastro. —informó Dante consultando su lista de amistades. —Su contacto está en gris por lo que tampoco puedo enviarle un mensaje directo.

La Teniente apretó el puño con evidente frustración. —¿Donde pudo haberse ido?

Dante miró hacia la calle que desembocaba en la plaza principal. —Tendremos que volver a la plaza y separarnos; podremos cubrir más terreno así.

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Suena como buscar una aguja en un pajar… ah por cierto. —dijo mientras accedía a su inventario. —Creo que esto podrá servirte si nos separamos.

Dante aceptó el intercambio y una lámpara de aceite apareció entre sus manos.

—Gracias. —dijo el joven examinando el artefacto. —Déjame ver si… ah, aquí está la acción de interacción adecuada; encender.

Una pequeña llamita brilló entre ambos y la luz se derramó entre los puestos del mercado desierto. Rápidamente Dante cubrió la lámpara con la pantalla de metal y solo dejó una pequeña rendija por donde la luz iluminara en la dirección que él quería. —Servirá. —dijo mientras movía la linterna haciendo que el estrecho rayo iluminara los objetos en la oscuridad del mercado, entonces dió un repentino salto hacia atrás en cuanto los pequeños ojos brillantes devolvieron el reflejo de la lámpara

—¡¿Pero que..?! —exclamó Dante quitando la pantalla para poder ver mejor.

Frente a ellos, en lo que antes solo habían percibido como escombros y pedazos de madera destrozada, el rostro pálido de un niño apareció emergiendo de entre unos andrajos sucios.

—Es una niña. —dijo Karina relajándose solo un poco (Aún tenía su mano sujetando una de las dagas bajo su capa). —Un NPC.

Dante depositó la lámpara en el suelo solo cubrió parcialmente la llama, de modo que la luz no se proyectase en los ojos de la niña. —Lo siento. —dijo acercandose. —No quería asustarte. ¿Estas bien…?

A pesar de haber dirigido la palabra al NPC, la interfaz diálogo del juego rechazó el inicio de la conversación y desapareció frente a los ojos de Dante mientras la niña se encogia sobre si misma y cerraba los ojos sin dejar de temblar. —Está aterrada. —dijo Dante retrocediendo lentamente. —No creo que acepte iniciar una conversación conmigo.

Karina miró el rostro de la pequeña con atención. —Más que aterrada, esa niña está desfalleciendo de hambre. —dijo. —Mira el rostro demacrado y los ojos brillantes, esos son signos de desnutrición.

El joven miró a la niña y metiéndose la mano en uno de sus bolsillos extrajo la galleta que había guardado en la posada y se la ofreció a la niña. —Toma. —dijo extendiendo la mano. —Come.

Dante no estaba del todo convencido si era seguro darle aquella cosa apenas edible a un niño, pero para su asombro, la joven abrió los ojos al olfatear la galleta y tras mirar detenidamente el rostro de Dante estiró uno de sus bracitos flacos y tomó el alimento de manos del joven con un rápido movimiento. De inmediato se metió toda la galleta en la boca y se puso a masticarla con desesperación mientras Dante volvió a retroceder para no molestar a la niña. —Espero que no le cause dolor de barriga. —dijo volviéndose hacia Karina.

La Teniente suspiró. —Fué una buena acción, lo admito, pero deberíamos centrarnos en encontrar a ese tal Diógenes...no podemos hacer nada por estos NPC's al fin y al cabo, son solo una parte del decorado de la ciudad.

Dante se puso de pié y se rascó la cabeza. —Es… demasiado real para ser un simple decorado. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mirala.

La niña gruñia y luchaba por masticar aquella dura galleta, pero comía con avidez como si no hubiese probado bocado en días. —¿Qué necesidad hay de TANTO realismo? —preguntó. —Es algo… inmoral.

Karina no supo que responder así que Dante volvió a ponerse en cuclillas y esperó a que la niña terminara de tragar la galleta. —Procura beber algo o se te quedará trabada en la garganta dijo. La pequeña tragó el último bocado y lo miró agradecida con sus grandes ojos brillantes, pero la interfaz de diálogo no volvió a aparecer.

—Ella no te responderá extranjero. —dijo una voz desconocida a espaldas de Dante. —Un hombre malo le cortó la lengua.

Cuando Dante se incorporó de golpe y se volteó hacia el origen de aquellas palabras Karina ya estaba lista para el combate y por la posición de su mano el joven estaba seguro que lo que estaba ocultando en ese momento era su pistola reglamentaria y no una de sus dagas.

Frente a ellos un chico desgarbado y flaco, apenas vestido con unos harapos, los miraba curioso con las manos en los bolsillos, además no estaba solo.

—Cuento a seis a la luz de la lámpara. —informó Karina. —Una docena mas nos rodea entre las sombras.

El desconocido no podía tener más de diez u once años, pero Dante estaba seguro que aquel chiquillo no se sentía para nada amedrentado por ellos dos. —Espero que Willy esté monitoreando esto. —dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Karina. —Está bien, puedes relajarte… no están armados y no creo que quieran hacernos daño.

Para su tranquilidad escuchó el sonido del arma al deslizarse devuelta en la funda de cuero y luego el chasquido de la correa al cerrarse por completo. Karina extrajo su mano derecha de debajo de la capa y la dejó junto a su cadera bien a la vista de todos.

El niño asintió ante aquel gesto de buena voluntad y también mostró sus manos vacías. —No se preocupen, no es nuestra intención atacarlos. —aseguró.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? —preguntó Dante.

—Aquí vivimos. —respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros. —De noche es el único momento en el que podemos salir a buscar comida sin que los adultos nos peguen o encarcelen sin motivo.

Dante asintió. —¿Entonces todos ustedes son huérfanos? —preguntó.

—Algunos de ellos tienen padres, pero no son reconocidos y por ello terminan viviendo aquí en las calles. —explicó el chico. —Me llamo Lim.

Dante se dió cuenta en aquel momento que estaba interactuando con el NPC mediante el diálogo directo, sin usar ninguna de las opciones que la ventana de frases le ofrecía para interrogar al chico. ¿Era por eso que la conversación se sentía tan… "real"?

—Mi nombre es Dante. —dijo. —Y mi compañera se llama Karina. Estamos…

—Buscando a Diógenes, lo sabemos. —dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos. —Estuvimos escuchando su conversación y los rumores circulan rápido entre las callejuelas angostas de Mir.

Tanto Dante como Karina se quedaron mudos al escuchar aquello. De inmediato se miraron a los ojos. —Ok. —dijo Dante haciendo un gesto con la mano. —¿Lo digo yo o lo dices tú?

Karina sonrió. —¿Que que cosa te preocupa más? Yo diría que la parte en que pueden escuchar una conversación PRIVADA es la más importante de todas.

Lim continuaba mirándolos con la misma expresión de curiosidad de antes por lo que Dante se dirigió nuevamente hacia el. —¿Cómo es que puedes escuchar nuestra conversación?

—Los Aventureros son extraños. —observó el chico. —No solo hacen movimientos raros con las manos en el aire como si pudieran tocar y mover cosas invisibles… también tienen esa rara costumbre de hablar en voz alta entre ellos y pensar que nadie puede oír lo que dicen.

—Ellos no pueden ver las interfaces de Usuario de los jugadores. —razonó Dante. —Y el modo de chat privado parece no aplicarse a ellos. —dijo la Teniente.

El chico ignoró aquellos comentarios sin sentido y se volvió hacia Karina. —¿Por que buscan a Diógenes? El no ha hecho nada malo.

La Teniente se encogió de brazos. —No es asunto nuestro lo que él pudo o no haber hecho, solo queremos que nos ayude en nuestra misión.

—¿Misión? —preguntó Lim.

—Es… complicado. —intentó disculparse Dante. —El punto es que necesitamos su ayuda ¿Tu sabes donde está?

Lim no respondió y bajó la vista hacia la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el piso frente a ellos. Dante estaba seguro que tanto Willy como Duval estarían en ese mismo momento escarbando en la Matriz de Personalidad de ese niño en busca de la información que deseaban. La idea le pareció grotesca.

—Oye Lim. —dijo con voz relajada. —Comprendo que Diógenes es una persona querida por la gente de esta ciudad, así que realmente no te culpo si crees que revelar su paradero puede ser peligroso para el.

El chico levantó la vista y asintió en silencio. —Diógenes es una buena persona, nos trata bien y no nos pega patadas o empujones como los otros Aventureros.

—Eso… es horrible. —exclamó Karina —¿Por que harian algo asi?

—Porque pueden. —reflexionó Dante. —Y porque estos chicos son parte del juego para ellos.

En ese momento la niña muda a sus espaldas comenzó a toser, aparentemente atragantada por la dura galleta. Uno de los huérfanos se acercó a ella y le ofreció una jarra llena de agua que la niña bebió rápidamente casi sin respirar.

—Diógenes nos dá comida a veces. —dijo el chico volviéndose hacia los Jugadores. —Pero no es un guerrero o un mago poderoso como los otros Aventureros. —afirmó. —Junta algo de dinero que encuentra en las calles y apenas le alcanza para vivir, incluso así nos ayuda con un poco de pan o medicina cada vez que puede permitirselo…¿Usted es un guerrero? —preguntó el chico señalando el pomo de la espada que asomaba tras la espalda de Dante.

—Uno muy novato. —reconoció Dante con una sonrisa.

—Entonces Diógenes no pude ayudarles. —dijo. —El es muy débil, más débil que yo incluso. —afirmó el chico.

En ese momento Dante tomó su decisión. Diógenes tenía razón al fin y al cabo; estaban en Calypso y debían seguir sus reglas, lo que significaba tomarse el juego con total seriedad.

—Calypso está en peligro. —dijo Dante ante la mirada de confusión de Karina. —Y Diógenes puede ser el único que conozca la clave para comprender a qué nos enfrentamos.

Un coro de murmullos se elevó entre los huérfanos que los rodeaban. Aquellas palabras eran un mal presagio y en boca de uno de esos aventureros tomaban otro significado aún más amenazador.

Lim miró a Dante con ojos brillantes (y Dante creyó ver algo mágico en ellos ¿Tal vez estaba tratando de ver si mentía…?) en completo silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar con voz profunda. —¿Que clase de peligro? —preguntó.

Dante tragó saliva. No podía echarse atrás ahora. Si la información estaba relacionada en varios niveles, si realmente había un enlace invisible entre todos los seres que vivían en Calypso… entonces tal vez…

—No lo sé con exactitud. —dijo Dante bajando la voz. —Pero podría estar relacionado con que Vorax pueda despertar de su sueño...pronto.

—¿¡Que!? —gritó Duval por el chat privado. —¿Que diablos estas diciendo Joyner? ¿Que…?

Dante ignoró la exclamación de su jefe y continuó mirando fijamente al niño que tenía delante. —No estoy seguro del todo, pero tal vez Diógenes tenga las respuestas que necesitamos o tal vez pueda interpretar la poca información que tenemos. —agregó.

Lim asintió en silencio pero al cabo de unos segundos de duda por fin se decidió a hablar. —Hace cosa de dos días… hubo un temblor. —dijo lentamente. —Los Escribas de la Biblioteca dijeron que la tierra se había sacudido en las Cavernas Ígneas y temían lo peor…

—Mi compañera y yo estuvimos allí ese día. —afirmó el joven. —Fue Vorax quien causó ese temblor.

Los demás niños gimieron de terror, muchos de ellos comenzaron a sollozar, pero Lim mantuvo la compostura. —El Dragón… ¿Despertó? —preguntó con temor.

—Se movió. —dijo Dante. —Es todo lo que se.

Por el chat de voz llegó el sonido de un golpe seco; probablemente Duval había golpeado con toda su fuerza la consola frente a su silla y toda la superestructura de la Torre de Control del SDF-1 estaba temblando en ese preciso momento.

La niña muda salió de su pequeño refugio entre la basura y se puso junto a Lim, tomándolo de la mano mientras miraba a los dos Aventureros con temor en los ojos. El chico apretó la pequeña mano de la niña y sacudió la cabeza.—Diógenes está en la tronera sur, en donde la pared del acantilado se une con el flanco de la montaña… es el mejor lugar para ver a las Hermanas asomarse por sobre las montañas. —dijo mirando a los dos compañeros.

—¿Las Hermanas…? —preguntó confundido Dante.

—Las dos Lunas de Calypso. —explicó Karina. —Oi a Duval llamarlas así una vez que discutimos sobre las mecánicas orbitales del planeta.

Lim acarició los cabellos sucios de la niña pequeña en un gesto de ternura que parecía demasiado real. —Por favor. —suplicó mirando a los dos jugadores. —Ustedes los Aventureros son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos. —dijo. —Si ese Dragón despierta….

—Lo sabemos. —respondió Karina. —Haremos todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Dante se inclinó frente a los niños y les habló con seguridad. —No dejaremos que le pase nada a este planeta ni a ninguno de sus habitantes. —prometió. —Para eso estamos aquí.

El rostro de la niña pequeña se iluminó con una sonrisa y apretó con fuerza la mano del Lim.

En ese momento una campana sonó en la oscuridad. Dante se incorporó y miró nervioso alrededor. —¿Oyeron eso? —preguntó alarmado.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos. —No hemos oído nada. —dijo Lim confundido.

—Yo también lo oí. —afirmó Karina mirando alerta en todas direcciones. —Espera… ¿No habrá sido…?

—Joyner. —dijo Duval con un tono aterrador por el chat de voz. —Revisa tu Jornal.

Dante movió la mano y seleccionó la ventana de la interfaz que llevaba los registros como un diario de viaje. Había un pequeño indicador parpadeante que avisaba de una nueva entrada.

—¿Pero que…? —preguntó Dante.

Karina imitó el gesto y desplegó el Diario frente a sus ojos. —Es una Quest. —dijo. —Se ha activado justo ahora y… ¡Oh!.

Dante abrió su propia ventana y comprendió de inmediato el porqué de aquella exclamación de su compañera. —¡Oh mierda!. —fué su turno de exclamar mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza.

La Quest que apareció en su jornal tenía como título solo cuatro palabras:

El Fin del Mundo.


	21. Chapter 21

La puerta de la habitación se abrió apenas casi sin hacer ruido. La cabeza de la chica-gato se asomó lentamente por la estrecha abertura y miró a ambas direcciones del pasillo; no había moros en la costa.

—Bien. —dijo en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió por completo unos segundos más tarde y Silvana salió del cuarto en puntas de pie.

—¿Nya?

Los pelos de la cabeza (y la cola) de la chica se erizaron por completo al oír aquel maullido. —¿Mirna?

La joven arquera salió de detrás de una columna y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, restregandose cariñosamente. —Nya. —ronroneó.

Silvana suspiró. —De ti no puedo escabullirme nunca. —dijo resignada. Mirna sacudió las orejas y la miró fijamente. —Es peligroso que salgas sola. —dijo con sus propias palabras.

La joven druida asintió. —Lo siento. —se disculpó. —Se que todos se preocupan por mi pero… no quiero ser una carga para el clan. —dijo. —Tengo que ir al bosque a entrenar, no puedo ser un lastre siempre por debajo del nivel de todos.

Mirna agachó las orejas y asintió. —Al menos déjame ir contigo. —rogó su amiga.

La arquera no solía cruzar muchas palabras con nadie, pero con Silvana era más propensa a recitar frases enteras. Silvana le acarició la suave cabeza y sonrió. —Gracias. —dijo. —Me siento mucho más segura contigo a mi lado.

Silvana creó una party y agregó a Mirna como compañera. De inmediato su interfaz de usuario cambió y se adaptó para disfrutar el juego en compañía. —Ahora tenemos que salir sin ser vistas. —dijo mientras su amiga agitaba las orejas.

Bajaron juntas las escaleras del primer piso y se detuvieron a mitad de las mismas para escuchar por si alguien se acercaba. A esa hora por la tarde la mayoría de los miembros que quedaban en La Orden ya habían formado partys para salir a entrenar en los lugares de siempre, por lo que en el Clan Hall reinaba un completo silencio.

—Despejado. —dijo la joven druida señalando la planta baja desde el rellano de la escalera. Las dos amigas descendieron el resto de los peldaños y se asomaron al lobby que comunicaba al salón principal.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido pero no se veía a nadie en la mesa principal o los pequeños sillones laterales, en cambio un sonido de golpes rítmicos provenía de la puerta trasera que daba a la parte exterior trasera del edificio.

—Rita está forjando nuevas armas o armaduras. —observó Silvana. —Cuando lo hace está siempre concentrada al máximo, no nos escuchará ni siquiera si luchamos contra un dragón aquí dentro.

—Nya.

Salieron por una de las puertas laterales (La que daba a las cocinas) y tras tomar un par de provisiones del cofre de alimentos así como algunas pociones de salud, se dirigieron al pequeño recibidor que daba a la entrada principal del ClanHall.

Era el lugar que más preocupaba a Silvana, ya que era el sitio donde los aventureros de La Orden pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo charlando o esperando a que otros se conectaran a Calypso para iniciar una party y salir a cazar monstruos.

La habitación estaba vacía y la chica respiró aliviada. Temía tener que usar un hechizo de invisibilidad como la ultima vez, mas sabia que incluso haciendo aquello podría no resultar del todo bien; todavía recordaba como una vez que pasó junto a Dirk estando invisible, el Informante se giró sobre sí mismo y le deseó una buena cacería en el bosque, tal y como si pudiera verla perfectamente.

Por suerte Dirk jamás la había delatado y generalmente miraba para otro lado cuando ella desobedecia los consejos de Alex y salía a entrenar sola. Era un buen hombre.

Dirk no estaba allí (Había salido apresuradamente la noche anterior hacia algún lugar al norte) por lo que las chicas cruzaron corriendo la pequeña habitación y se asomaron a la puerta de entrada. La calle estaba desierta y no vieron a nadie en ninguna dirección.

Recorrieron la calle pasando frente a los edificios abandonados sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Cuando llegaron a la muralla defensiva interna y al túnel vigilado que franqueaba la entrada se sorprendieron al ver que la barrera estaba levantada y no había señal alguna de los guardias del Imperio. Sin ganas de investigar el porqué de aquello, las chicas flanquearon el puesto de control y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la plaza.

La plaza frente a la catedral de Jenne estaba en relativa calma. A esa hora la mayoría de los jugadores estaba ya en los calabozos o en los campos circundantes cazando monstruos y juntando recursos, por lo que en la plaza había una relativa poca cantidad de jugadores. Aún así se respiraba un aire extraño, las conversaciones eran en voz baja y pequeños grupos de gente se juntaba aquí y allá discutiendo las últimas novedades. Algo se estaba gestando y los grandes clanes movían sus hilos en las sombras. Los rumores corrían abundantes como arroyuelos en primavera, pero solo unos pocos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

El sol había empezado a bajar en el cielo hacía un rato y los tonos rosados del atardecer comenzaban a teñir las colinas circundantes de la pequeña ciudad. En ese mismo momento Karina y Dante realizaban sus tareas de pre-despegue a bordo del SDF-1 antes de embarcarse en su misión de infiltración, pero de eso Silvana no sabía absolutamente nada. La chica y su amiga caminaron por el medio del mercado mirando los productos en venta, pero más que nada para evitar la ruta directa hacia la plataforma donde la piedra de teletransportación reunía a todos los jugadores que llegaban o salían de Jenne.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto de NPC's y contemplaron una colección de joyería hecha con piedras semipreciosas. El tendero le sugirió a Silvana un delicado broche de pelo de madera oscura con incrustaciones de ámbar que la chica se probó entusiasmada, pero sus habilidades de regateo eran bastante modestas y el precio de aquel pequeño accesorio era demasiado para sus pequeños fondos.

—Es muy bonito, pero tendrá que esperar para cuando tenga algo de dinero de sobra —dijo apenada devolviendo el broche al comerciante.

Continuaron rodeando el mercado y finalmente llegaron al final a unos cuantos pasos de las escaleras que subían hacia la plataforma donde estaba la piedra. Se detuvieron junto a unas enormes pilas de cajones de fruta y espiaron el portal desde su escondite.

—¿Lista? —dijo Silvana mirando a su amiga. —Iremos corriendo y tocaremos la piedra, así no podrán seguirnos.

—Nya. —respondió Mirna sacudiendo las orejas.

Silvana preparó el destino en su interfaz de viaje y se dispuso a correr hasta la piedra. No vió a nadie de La Orden cerca y la plataforma estaba vacía de gente, era el momento ideal.

—A la una, a las dos y a las….¡Tres! —exclamó la chica dando un salto mientras salía del mercado en dirección a las escaleras, pero solo pudo avanzar unos pocos pasos.

Alguien la tomó de la cola y el tirón hizo que la chica se detuviera de inmediato con un grito.

—¡Ah! —exclamó dándose la vuelta mientras los pelos de su cabeza y sus orejas se erizaban. —¿Que…?

—¿A donde cree que va, señorita?. —preguntó Matilda soltando la erizada cola. —¿Otra vez escapando al bosque? —la expresión de la espadachin Windermerense era la de una madre que sorprendió a un niño con la mano en la lata de galletas.

La chica-gato cayó de rodillas sobre los adoquines de piedra dándose por derrotada. —Tan cerca. —suspiró mientras Mirna se arrodillaba a su lado.

Matilda se rascó la cabeza y suspiró resignada.—¿Cuantas veces…?

—Muchas. —reconoció la chica sacudiendo la cabeza. —Es que… necesito entrenar. —dijo mirando a su compañera de clan con ojos de perrito mojado. —Tengo que ir al bosque o jamás podré ser una verdadera Druida.

La espadachín se cruzó de brazos. —Lo se querida, Alex y los demás también lo saben, pero tu seguridad es importante para nosotros.

—Mirna me protegerá. —intentó justificarse la chica-gato dando una palmadita a la cabeza de su amiga. —Ella es muy buena en PvP.

—No dudo de las capacidades de nuestra mejor arquera. —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. —Lo que me preocupa son los magos de batalla y los Zentradi del Enjambre... ultimamente esos PK's se están volviendo muy osados en sus ataques, un Soporte y un Arquero solos podrían estar en mucha desventaja, especialmente en el bosque donde las oportunidades de disparar una flecha y que no se interponga un tronco o una rama son bastantes elevadas.

Mirna infló las mejillas y lanzó un bufido en dirección a la guerrera. —Ella dice que en el bosque yo puedo cuidarme sola. —tradujo Silvana.

—Ciertamente, en el bosque tus habilidades se potencian exponencialmente. —reconoció Matilda. —Pero tus capacidades ofensivas son limitadas y mientras menos opciones tengas, más peligrosos se vuelven los encuentros. ¿Entiendes? Calypso no puede ser tomado a la ligera, debes salir preparada para cualquier tipo de eventualidad.

—Comprendo. —se rindió finalmente la joven Druida.

Matilda suspiró y miró el portal de la plaza. —En fin… dudo mucho que mi discurso prevenga que vuelvas a intentarlo mañana. —dijo con una sonrisa. —O dentro de quince minutos, pero por hoy creo que podríamos tener una pequeña sesión de práctica. ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al bosque?

El rostro de la joven se iluminó y se levantó de un salto para tomar las manos de la espadachin. —¿Vendrás con nosotras? ¿Enserio?

Matilda hinchó el pecho orgullosa. —Por supuesto, nadie se atreverá a meterse con nuestra Party si estamos las tres juntas. —afirmó.

¡Yay! —exclamó Silvana.

—¡Nyan! —repitió Mirna sacudiendo la cola.

De inmediato Silvana desplegó la interfaz e invitó a la guerrera a la Party. El retrato y stats de Matilda aparecieron en la lista justo debajo de los de Mirna.

—Será mejor que me hagas a mi la líder de la Party. —aconsejó la espadachin. —Tengo un bonus de liderazgo que las beneficiará a ambas.

Silvana asi lo hizo y de inmediato el manejo de la Party pasó a manos de la Windermerense, lo que implicó que se aplicara un bonus automático a los stats de Silvana y Mirna.

—Es un pequeño modificador +2 a las resistencias de miedo y confusión. —explicó Matilda señalando los pequeños íconos en la interfaz. —Pero es muy útil contra hechizos y ataques mentales de los magos del Enjambre. ¿Como están de pociones y maná?

—Completamente aprovisionadas. —aseguró la joven.

—Bien, yo estoy bien equipada para una sesión de mediana duración, no más de cuatro o cinco horas me temo. —dijo mostrando su inventario. —Espero que sea suficiente.

—Esperábamos estar más o menos esa cantidad de tiempo en el bosque. —explicó Silvana. —De seguro estaremos bien.

Tras comprobar los mensajes y preparar el mapa, Matilda sincronizó a la party preparándose para el viaje por el portal. —¿Listas? —preguntó una vez que hubo cerrado todas las ventanas.

—¡Listas!

—¡Nyan!

—¡Vamos entonces! —exclamó Matilda corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Las dos chicas corrieron tras la Espadachin y en cuanto subieron a la plataforma junto a la piedra ya Matilda había activado el portal por lo que fueron teletransportadas de inmediato mientras estaban aún corriendo.

La luz del aura de protección del Guardián las envolvió en cuanto emergieron de la burbuja, pero lo primero que sintieron fue el viento fresco en el rostro y los aromas de la hierba verde. La pequeña colina elevada en donde se emplazaba la plataforma de acceso al teletransportador estaba en medio de una pradera y la brisa traía un montón de fragancias agradables.

—Jinetes. —dió aviso Matilda en cuanto el efecto de la burbuja se hubo disipado.

Tanto Silvana como Mirna miraron con preocupación en la dirección que señalaba la espadachin y vieron los dos caballos a unos pocos pasos de la plataforma de piedra.

—Espera… no son jugadores. —se corrigió la Windermerense tras observar detenidamente.

—¿No son jugadores? —preguntó la Druida.

Junto a los caballos se encontraban dos personas vestidas con atuendos de pajes. Los dos desconocidos miraron a los recién llegados e inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo. Silvana y Mirna devolvieron el saludo tímidamente con la mano. —¿Son NPCs? —preguntó la Druida.

Matilda asintió. —Si, pero los caballos son claramente de un clan de jugadores. —explicó señalando los colores de las ricas sillas de montar adornadas con oro y piedras preciosas. —Estos NPCs son pajes al servicio del Imperio, deben tener preparadas las monturas a disposición de los jinetes para cuando emergen del transportador.

Silvana estaba maravillada. —¿Pueden tener NPCs a su servicio? —preguntó.

—Si tienes el dinero y la influencia necesaria… puedes hacer casi todo lo que quieras en Calypso. —respondió la guerrera. —Será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos cruzaremos con los jinetes que vienen a buscar estas monturas, tal vez no tarden en llegar.

Las tres mujeres bajaron a toda prisa de la plataforma hacia la hierba y descendieron la colina en dirección al Oeste mientras los dos pajes las miraban con curiosidad. A lo lejos se veía la línea oscura del cercano bosque todavía a varios kilómetros de distancia. —Todo parece despejado. —dijo Matilda observando a la distancia. —Pero me gustaría estar segura. ¿Mirna…?

—¡Nya! —exclamó la chica tendiendose sobre la hierba. La arquera apoyó su oreja de gato sobre la tierra y escuchó detenidamente mientras las demás compañeras guardaban silencio. Al cabo de casi un minuto Mirna se incorporó y corrió a susurrarle a Silvana en el oído.

—Dice que la tierra le trae el rumor lejano de cascos de caballo. —informó la joven Druida. —Mirna no está segura de cuántos, cree que son muchos. Están a varios kilómetros al sur y moviéndose hacia el oeste, hacia las montañas.

Matilda asintió con gravedad. —Me gustaria poder ver eso. —¿Puedes ayudarme Silvana?

—Claro. —exclamó entusiasmada la joven. —¡Prepárate Sempai!

La druida tomó su bastón y tras apoyar la punta en la hierba recitó un par de palabras en aquel idioma desconocido de la naturaleza. De inmediato las plantas que estaban debajo de la guerrera de Windermere se agitaron y comenzaron a crecer, formando una pequeña cesta de enredaderas que rápidamente comenzó a elevar a la mujer como si de una plataforma levadiza se tratara.

La plataforma creció hasta alcanzar casi los veinte metros de altura y Matilda pudo observar mejor los alrededores. Se giró hacia el sur y aguzó la vista mientras se protegía de la luz del sol con una mano. Pronto pudo distinguir las puntas de las lanzas y el reflejo de las armaduras de metal de las cabalgaduras que galopaban a toda velocidad hacia las montañas. —Los veo. —informó. —Es un pelotón completo, probablemente medio centenar de soldados.

Mirna trepó con agilidad felina la enredadera y se sentó a los pies de Matilda mientras miraba en la dirección que señalaba la guerrera. —Nya!. —exclamó con desagrado al ver aquello. Los pelos de su cabeza se erizaron de disgusto.

Silvana agitó el bastón y un colchón de lianas apareció a los pies de aquella improvisada torre de observación. Matilda dió una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó sobre el mismo como si se hubiera arrojado sobre una cama elástica en un parque de diversiones. Mirna simplemente saltó y cayó sobre la hierba en cuatro patas como si hubiese saltado de la cama al piso.

—Por suerte van hacia las montañas y no al bosque. —dijo la guerrera mientras descendía de entre los tiernos tallos de enredaderas. —Pero será mejor apresurarnos.

—Lista. —exclamó Silvana empuñando el bastón con ambas manos.

—Iremos a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, recuerden estar en alerta permanente por si sufrimos una emboscada. ¿Recuerdas el protocolo de combate PvP? —preguntó Matilda mirando a la Druida.

—¡Si! —respondió Silvana.

—¡Nya! —exclamó Mirna,

—¡Adelante!

Las tres mujeres se lanzaron a la carrera hacia el bosque. Mirna era la más rápida seguida de cerca por la ágil espadachín de Windermere por lo que ambas guerreras tuvieron que ajustar su velocidad al ritmo algo más lento de Silvana. Aun así corrían como el viento entre la hierba verde y pronto la columna de luz azul del Guardián quedó muy atrás, apenas una fina línea que se alzaba al azul del cielo.

—Informé a Alex de los movimientos en la llanura. —dijo Matilda sin dejar de correr. —Es probable que Dirk sepa algo más, pero por el momento será mejor que La Orden evite ir hacia las montañas… además.

—¿Además? —preguntó Silvana preocupada.

—Vi unas nubes oscuras allá a lo lejos. —dijo señalando hacia el Suroeste. —Y relámpagos, parece ser una fuerte tormenta. Me pregunto que estará por suceder en aquella dirección.

Mirna corría unos diez metros en la vanguardia manteniendo las orejas levantadas hacia delante mientras oteaba en todas direcciones en busca de peligro, de pronto dió un grito y se detuvo en el sitio.

—¡Alto! —ordenó Matilda desenvainando la espada. —¡Estén alertas!

—¡Nya! —exclamó la joven señalando algo en el piso. Silvana comprendió de inmediato lo que era. —¡Oh! —exclamó.

Un cráter se abría en la hierba y la joven Druida comprendió que era el sitio en donde el gigante PK casi había acabado con ella y Dante aquel otro día. Mirna se agachó a examinar el agujero mientras Matilda caminaba alrededor de la hierba pisoteada. —¿Pero que tenemos aqui? —preguntó mirando las huellas del gigante. —¿Esto fue una batalla? ¿Reciente?

Mirna examinó la hierba pisoteada y levantó dos dedos de su peluda mano. —Dos días, comprendo. —asintió la espadachin. —Así que no fue algo reciente… eso me hace sentir más tranquila, especialmente porque estas son huellas de un gigante Zentradi.

Silvana se había quedado callada y miraba el agujero de donde Dante la había sacado casi sin vida aquel día. Parecia que habia pasado una eternidad desde entonces. ¿En donde estaria ahora? ¿Volando en aquel avión blanco?

—Mira estas huellas. —dijo la guerrera Windermerense señalando unos profundos surcos en el suelo. —Son muy diferentes a las otras, pero definitivamente son pisadas gigantes, aunque la hierba parece estar quemada alrededor…como si no hubiera sido producido por un pie gigante común y corriente ¿Crees que…?

—Nya. —susurró Mirna mirando con interés a su amiga. —¿Nyan?

—Desde hace rato que se rumorea que un Valkyrie vuela por Calypso. —observó Matilda rascándose la cabeza. —Hay mucha gente que afirma haber visto un caza transformable de la NUNS. ¿Esta podría ser una prueba de eso…? —observó mirando atentamente el rostro de Silvana.

La joven Druida levantó el bastón y recitó unas palabras. De inmediato las hierbas quemadas y rotas comenzaron a sanar y a crecer alrededor de las cicatrices del combate. En pocos segundos no quedaba ninguna huella visible de aquel drama. Matilda miró confundida a la Druida —¿Porque hiciste eso? —preguntó.

—Porque me pareció lo correcto. —respondió Silvana mirando las plantas completamente recuperadas. —Sigamos al bosque. —pidió.

—Claro. —respondió confundida Matilda. —Continuemos.

Las tres jóvenes reanudaron la carrera pero esta vez en silencio. Los lindes del bosque comenzaron a acercarse y el paisaje comenzó a cambiar alrededor. El terreno comenzó a elevarse y los primeros árboles dispersos comenzaron a aparecer en su camino. Cada tanto Mirna daba un salto sobre alguno de aquellos arbolitos y miraba al horizonte en dirección al guardián, pero nadie las había seguido.

—Silvana. —dijo Matilda una vez que Mirna hubiese vuelto a la vanguardia y el grupo hubo reanudado la marcha. —¿Has hablado con Dante luego de la expedición a las ruinas? —preguntó.

—Le envié un mensaje esta mañana antes de ir a la escuela. —respondió la joven. —Me contestó recién a eso del mediodía, dice que está trabajando full-time y que su jefe es terrible, pero tratará de conectarse a Calypso en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre.

—Ya veo. —observó la guerrera mirando la línea de árboles cada vez más cerca. —¿Te dijo algo más?

La chica-gato sacudió la cabeza. —No, pero no quise presionarlo para que volviese a entrar, creo que su nuevo trabajo es prioridad y La Orden puede esperarlo.

Matilda sonrió. —Comprendo. —dijo.

El grupo entró al bosque sin dejar de correr utilizando un estrecho sendero que Mirna y Silvana conocían de memoria. El camino corría cuesta arriba pero daba tantas vueltas sobre si mismo que pronto Matilda perdió el sentido de la orientación, no obstante avanzaban siempre cuesta arriba, internándose más y más en el profundo bosque. Al cabo de diez minutos Mirna se detuvo de improviso al llegar a un claro y levantó la mano señalando que se detuvieran.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó la guerrera Windermerense

—Más adelante el bosque penetra entre dos montañas en medio de un valle de laderas inclinadas, allí los árboles crecen más juntos y debemos avanzar más despacio, es por decirlo así la entrada a la parte más profunda del bosque. —explicó Silvana.

Matilda miró en la dirección que señalaba la joven. —Este bosque… es muy grande ¿Verdad?

—Si, más allá del paso se extiende por cientos de kilómetros en ambas direcciones siguiendo el contorno de las montañas. Nadie lo ha explorado por completo todavía, pero la región que bordea el cauce del río Melk es bien conocida y es la ruta que suele usar la mayoría de los jugadores para llegar a las ruinas de un templo lleno de criaturas malvadas. Nosotros iremos por esa misma ruta pero nos mantendremos alejadas del cauce del río, es la mejor forma de evitar encuentros con otros jugadores.

—Comprendo. —afirmó la espadachín.

Mirna hizo una seña de que la siguieran y el grupo de guerreras se internó entre los árboles nuevamente.

El terreno comenzó a descender y tal como había dicho Silvana los árboles se volvieron más grandes y se erguían mucho más juntos en aquel paso. Había una senda trazada allí pero no vieron huellas frescas, solo marcas de cascos de caballo que parecían tener varios días de haber pasado por allí.

Mirna avanzaba al frente con su arco de madera oscura preparado con una flecha en la mano. Silvana caminaba en el medio y Matilda cerraba la marcha con su fina espada desenvainada. Temían una emboscada en aquel angosto lugar pero lo que más les preocupaba era el silencio que había alrededor.

—¿Dónde están los animales en este bosque? —preguntó Matilda mirando hacia atrás. —Desde que comenzamos a descender de aquel claro que no escucho un pájaro o nada que se le parezca.

Silvana asintió; también ella lo habia notado.

La senda las condujo por fin al final del paso entre las montañas y oyeron más adelante el sonido claro de unos rápidos.

—Ese es el río Melk. —avisó Silvana. —Será mejor ahora dejar el camino e internarse en el bosque, será más seguro.

—El sentido común diría exactamente lo contrario. —observó la guerrera. —Pero aquí en la floresta pienso hacerte caso a todo lo que digas. —afirmó convencida.

Dejaron la senda y se internaron entre los enormes troncos siguiendo el camino que Mirna elegía con cuidado. Avanzaban lento, caminando con cuidado entre las enormes raíces de los viejos árboles que se retorcian como grandes serpientes por el suelo del bosque, pero también vieron piedras resquebrajadas y cada cierto trecho un pequeño arroyuelo descendía entre las piedras y raíces para unirse al río que corria pendiente abajo.

Al cabo de quince minutos llegaron a una gran roca que se erguía solitaria en un pequeño claro iluminado apenas por el sol, dando un aspecto misterioso al sitio.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Matilde envainando la espada al ver que Mirna volvía a colgarse el arco a la espalda. —¿Es seguro descansar aquí?

Silvana se detuvo junto a la roca y acarició la superficie cubierta de musgo. —No se como se llama exactamente este lugar. —dijo mirando a la guerrera. —No aparece en el mapa.

—Es cierto. —dijo la espadachin desplegando su propia interfaz con el mapa de la región abierto. —No aparece ningún punto de interés en nuestra ubicación, pero es extraño que un monolito de esta clase se emplace en medio del bosque sin ningún motivo aparente.

—Mirna y yo llamamos este sitio El Santuario. —explicó la joven. —Es nuestra pequeña base de operaciones.

—¿Santuario? —preguntó intrigada Matilda. —¿Por que lo han llamado así?

Silvana se apoyó en la roca y se cruzó de brazos. —Cuando encontramos este lugar hace unos meses atrás nos acostumbramos a venir casi todos los días, pero nos percatamos de algo peculiar cada vez que volviamos y entrabamos al claro.

—¿Algo peculiar?

—Cada vez que visitamos este sitio, el claro está como el primer dia que lo descubrimos. —explicó Silvana.

Matilde no comprendió aquello. —¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no había rastros de nuestra estadía de la jornada anterior… las hierbas no permanecen dobladas o quebradas, no quedan huellas de nuestras pisadas, incluso Mirna intentó dejar una marca en la roca con uno de sus cuchillos de caza y aunque quitó una esquirla bastante grande aquí. —dijo mientras señalaba una de las aristas del monolito. —Al día siguiente no había marca alguna. —afirmó.

Matilda se cruzó de brazos pensativa. —Esto podría ser un descubrimiento interesante. —dijo. ¿Han investigado algo más sobre este sitio?

—Nyan. —dijo Mirna sentándose junto a Silvana.

—Hay una runa tallada en la cara norte de la piedra. —recordó Silvana. —Pero no se lo que dice. Mirna tampoco sabe leerla.

—Déjame echar un vistazo.

La mujer rodeó la roca en la dirección que le indicó Silvana y examinó la parte superior de la misma. El monolito media unos tres metros de altura, pero parecía ser parte de algo mucho más grande enterrado en el suelo del bosque. Si era algo puesto artificialmente allí o simplemente alguien lo había tallado en el sitio, era algo imposible de saber. Enredaderas y helechos crecían en algunas grietas en la roca pero la inscripción tallada a unos dos metros del suelo era parcialmente visible entre las hojas.

Matilda apartó las plantas con la mano y dió una exclamación de asombro al ver aquello. —¡Son runas de la protocultura! —gritó.

Silvana y Mirna se acercaron de inmediato. —¿Puede leerlo, Sempai? —preguntó asombrada la joven Druida.

Para su decepción la guerrera sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su runa con forma de corazón se meciera de un lado a otro. —Mi personaje pertenece a la clase Aristocrática de Windermere y entre algunas de sus habilidades se encuentra la de comprender varios lenguajes. Yo no puedo leer esa runa, pero las habilidades sociales de mi personaje alcanzan para reconocer la escritura de Protocultura. Si quisiera poder entender esa clase de runas debería invertir puntos de habilidad en estudiar ese lenguaje, cosa que…

—Comprendo. —dijo Silvana con una sonrisa.

Matilda miró las marcas en la roca y utilizó la interfaz del juego para sacar una captura de lo que veía su personaje que de inmediato se convirtió en una fotografía lista para ser enviada por las redes sociales. —Esto es más que interesante… las ruinas de la Protocultura son descubrimientos muy valiosos en Calypso, y esto podría ser algo completamente desconocido para el resto de los jugadores.

La joven agachó la cabeza. —No sabia que era algo tan importante. —dijo. —De haberlo sabido antes…

La espadachin sonrió. —No te preocupes Silvana, tal vez no sea nada importante al final de cuentas, solo una roca con una runa grabada hace miles de años… pero ese fenómeno que mencionaste antes… creo que Alex estará interesado en eso. En fin. —dijo de pronto sonándose los nudillos. —Dejemos el aburrido trabajo de arqueología al jefe ¿Y si nos ponemos a ganar experiencia? ¿O vinimos de Picnic?

—Tienes razón. —dijo la joven chica-gato tomando su bastón con ambas manos. —Será mejor ponernos manos a la obra antes de que oscurezca.

Silvana caminó en silencio hacia uno de los árboles que estaban en los lindes del claro y apoyó su frente en la oscura corteza. Permaneció en esa posición con los ojos cerrados mientras solo se escuchaba el viento susurrar entre las ramas elevadas que se mecían sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Sabes lo que está haciendo? —preguntó mirando a Mirna quien se había sentado a su lado.

—Nya.

—Claro. —respondió Matilda.

Al cabo de unos minutos la cola de Silvana se erizó por completo y la joven se apartó del tronco abriendo los ojos. —El bosque está sufriendo en aquella dirección. —dijo con voz profunda señalando hacia las sombras bajo los árboles. —Debemos apresurarnos.

Mirna se puso de pié de un salto y rápidamente se internó en la floresta en la dirección que la druida había señalado. Silvana y Matilda la siguieron de inmediato.

El terreno descendía hacia el valle en donde discurria el río Melk pero Silvana las guió por una cañada de un afluente poco profundo del río principal y se desvió hacia el norte mucho antes que pudiera oir las aguas revueltas de la poderosa corriente. Encontraron allí los restos de un antiguo camino pavimentado casi en su totalidad ahora oculto por la floresta. Los árboles habían crecido incluso en medio del camino y las raíces habían levantado y desplazado los adoquines, por lo que no era una ruta fácil. Aún así avanzaron mucho más rápidamente que entre los gruesos troncos a ambos lados del camino que creaban una especie de muralla natural que les cerraba completamente el paso.

Al cabo de un rato de marcha llegaron a lo que parecía ser un claro de grandes proporciones pero pronto comprendieron que estaban ante algo más siniestro.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Silvana adelantándose al resto en cuanto el grupo salió de entre los árboles.

Ante ellas se abría un campamento abandonado de algún tipo de explotación forestal. Docenas de tocones cortados y troncos destrozados se encontraban desperdigados en un área del tamaño aproximado de un campo de Fútbol. Dos enormes pilas de ceniza y restos de madera carbonizada se erguía en el medio del claro.

Matilda caminó entre las ramas caídas y observó las enormes marcas de hachas en los troncos derribados. —Esto no parece ser un campamento maderero. —dijo mirando con atención los árboles despedazados.

Silvana se acercó a un gran tronco caído y acarició la madera desgarrada. —No. —dijo. —A estos árboles les han arrancado la corteza y han abandonado todo lo demás.

—Así que han estado extrayendo indiscriminadamente recursos del bosque. —reflexionó la guerrera. —¿El Imperio?

—¡Nya! —exclamó Mirna señalando algo en el suelo. Cuando las demás se acercaron y vieron la enorme huella, entendieron de inmediato. —Gigantes. —dijo Silvana. —Esto es obra del Enjambre. ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

Matilda la miró asombrada. —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Los gigantes Zentradi nunca entran tan profundamente en el bosque, los árboles son demasiado grandes y hasta ellos tienen problemas en caminar por la floresta.

Las tres mujeres miraron en silencio la destrucción a su alrededor. —Pues parece que han encontrado la forma hacerlo. —dijo.

Silvana suspiró y se puso de inmediato manos a la obra. Tomó su báculo y comenzó a examinar todos los tocones que antes habían sido enormes y centenarios árboles de más de veinte metros de altura. Muchos de ellos estaban medio arrancados y las enormes raíces asomaban entre la tierra revuelta, pero otros habían sido cortados por enormes hachas y aun permanecían fuertemente enterrados en el terreno. Silvana se acercó a estos últimos y usando su bastón recitó una serie de hechizos de curación.

Brotes verdes comenzaron a crecer de los troncos mutilados mientras un aura de luz dorada rodeaba tanto al árbol como a la druida. Al terminar el hechizo las hojas verdes recién brotadas de los largos tallos que la magia sanadora había hecho crecer de aquellos tocones se mecían suavemente en la brisa.

La Druida recorrió todo el campamento tratando de sanar la terrible destrucción causada por los gigantes, pero no todos los árboles pudieron ser salvados. Algunos simplemente ya estaban secos y ni siquiera la poderosa magia de Silvana pudo revivirlos.

Mirna se había trepado a uno de los árboles al borde del claro y montaba guardia con su arco listo mientras Matilda exploraba el terreno en busca de pistas, aunque en realidad no había mucho para ver; las ruinas tenían al menos una semana de antigüedad y no quedaba rastro alguno salvo las huellas gigantes.

Aun así Matilda tenía que informar aquello por lo que abrió su interfaz de comunicaciones e inició una petición de chat con Alex. El joven respondió al cabo de unas cuantas llamadas.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó la mujer en cuanto Alex contestó la comunicación.

—En realidad tu llamada me dió la excusa perfecta para sacarme a un par de indeseables de encima. —dijo con voz cansada.

—Dejame adivinar...¿Recolectores de impuestos del benévolo Imperio?

—Si. De forma muy "amigable" vinieron a comunicar que por injerencia de los Administradores y el Concilio iban a prolongar una semana más las fechas de cobro hasta que la situación económica se estabilice un poco… creo que realmente se quedaron esperando que les dé la gracias por sus "buenas" noticias.

Matilda apretó los puños con fuerza. —¿Esas son todas las medidas que adoptó el Concilio? ¿Solo una simple extensión de tiempo?

—Creo que la crisis del mercado quedó un poco en segundo plano. —explicó el líder de la orden. —Algo pasó durante la asamblea y los representantes perdieron rápidamente el interés por solucionar el problema.

—No me gusta lo que estoy oyendo. —aseguró la espadachin.

—A mi tampoco, hay tantos rumores dando vueltas que es difícil saber lo que está sucediendo realmente.

—¿Qué opina Dirk? ¿Haz hablado con el?

—No y eso es la otra cosa que me preocupa… no se ha comunicado conmigo desde anoche y eso no es normal en el.

—El gremio de Informantes tiene su propia agenda. —razonó la Windermerense. —Es posible que Dirk no haya tenido tiempo de contactar contigo, especialmente si como dices Mir se ha convertido en el centro de la tormenta.

—Aún así… —suspiró Alex. —Por cierto.. ¿En donde estas?

—Estoy en BosqueViejo, en algún lugar al Este del río Melk aparentemente.

—¿BosqueViejo? ¿Que…? —La voz de Alex guardó silencio unos segundos mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. —¿Estas con Silvana?

—La atrapé justo a tiempo antes que se escurriera por el portal. —explicó Matilda. —Vine con ella y Mirna para asegurarme que no se metieran en problemas.

Casi a un centenar de kilómetros de allí, Alex se reclinó en la silla de madera frente al escritorio lleno de papeles. Su interfaz tenía abiertas varias hojas de cálculo con informes contables y de inventarios varios de las reservas menguantes de La Orden. —Gracias por cuidar de ellas dos. —dijo mientras se quitaba los anteojos y se masajeaba la frente. —Si los rumores son ciertos…

—Tal vez solo sean rumores. —opinó la mujer. —En todo caso no nos han seguido, aunque hay bastante movimiento en la llanura. También hemos descubierto unas ruinas interesantes, te enviaré las coordenadas del mapa para que Lila las analice.

—Lila dejó La orden esta mañana. —respondió Alex con un suspiro. —Tendremos que buscar otro experto en Lore y Arqueología que la reemplace.

—Oh. —exclamó la espadachin.

—Está bien, tampoco es algo prioritario. —la tranquilizó el joven. —Algo más importante es cómo están las cosas ahí fuera. ¿Que tal el desempeño de tu party en el bosque? —preguntó interesado.

Matilda sacudió la cabeza. —Ni Mirna ni yo hemos hecho mucho todavia. —reconoció. —Pero si preguntas por Silvana… se ha pasado toda la tarde lanzando hechizos de toda clase y su barra de maná apenas se ha movido un pelo.

—¿Su habilidad de Sifón no se ha visto afectada?

—Aparentemente no… o tal vez si, pero no afecta en nada al personaje de la chica, cosa que no me extrañaría dado los monstruosos stats de su avatar.

Alex se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en la mesa. —Es bueno saberlo, al menos es una pequeña buena noticia en un mar de malas.

—Aún así… —comenzó a decir Matilda mirando el aura de poder que alumbraba la punta del bastón de la joven druida mientras se movía por aquel desastre. —Silvana es una chica muy dedicada al cuidado y la protección del bosque, pero esta clase de actividades…

Con un movimiento de la mano abrió la ventana que contenía los stats de su personaje. —Haciendo un cálculo rápido creo que estamos entre los trescientos cincuenta o cuatrocientos puntos de Experiencia por hora. —dijo mientras miraba las cifras. —Cada árbol, planta o hierba que Silvana ayuda a restaurar solo dá una pequeña fracción de puntos de experiencia.

El líder de La Orden soltó un suspiro. —A su nivel Silvana debería estar obteniendo mil quinientos o dos mil puntos por hora, el ritmo que lleva es demasiado lento, incluso para personajes soporte como los de su clase.

—Lo se, además está el tema de los Drops.

—Curar el bosque proporciona experiencia, pero no Oro u otros ítems. —razonó Alex. —El oro es necesario para costear su equipo, así como las reparaciones, las pociones y todos los demás gastos que un personaje de nivel alto tiene en este mundo.

—La Orden puede encargarse de esas cosas materiales. —dijo Matilda. —Pero no podemos forzarla a desarrollar su personaje a un ritmo en el que se sienta incómoda o se sienta presionada por el juego.

Alex guardó silencio unos instantes antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. —¿Sabes si Dante ha intentado contactarla?

—Me dijo que ella lo invitó a jugar esta tarde, pero el chico se disculpó aduciendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Comprendo. —dijo. —¿Se van a quedar hasta muy tarde?

—No lo creo, aunque mañana al ser sábado ni Silvana ni Mirna tienen que ir a la escuela, tal vez quieran quedarse hasta que caiga el sol.

—Bien, tengan cuidado en el bosque entonces. —advirtió el joven.

—Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Cuando Matilda cortó la comunicación Silvana ya se estaba acercando a ella. Mirna descendió del árbol de un salto y con una magnífica voltereta acrobática aterrizó sobre sus cuatro extremidades como… bueno, como un gato justamente.

—¿Listo? —preguntó la espadachin en cuanto Silvana hubo llegado junto a ella.

La Druida sacudió la cabeza. —Aquí sí, pero siento que más árboles han sido lastimados en aquella dirección. —dijo señalando con su bastón hacia el norte, donde las faldas de las montañas comenzaban a elevarse en la lejania. Matilda se rascó la cabeza. —Esperaba ir a cazar algún monstruo del bosque, pero si tienes que hacer eso, tienes que hacerlo y punto.

—Gracias por comprender, Sempai. —dijo Silvana haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —Se que no ganamos mucha Experiencia con esto pero…

—No te preocupes por eso y mejor vamos allí o pronto se hará de noche.

—Nya. —exclamó Mirna moviendo la cola.

El grupo volvió a ponerse en marcha y se internó en el bosque siguiendo la dirección que marcaba Silvana. Aquella parte de la floresta no era tan densa como la cuenca por donde fluía el río principal y abundantes hierbas crecían en el piso del bosque aprovechando la luz que se filtraba entre el follaje de los árboles. Ninguna de las tres mujeres tenía habilidades de Herboristería, pero Mirna tenía un excelente sentido del olfato y pudo descubrir varias plantas de propiedades medicinales bastante valiosas para ser procesadas en el laboratorio del Clan.

Aquellas simples plantas podían alcanzar un buen valor en el mercado, pero procesadas por el personaje con las habilidades correctas podría triplicar y hasta cuadruplicar el valor base de la medicina.

Tras recolectar todas las hierbas que pudieron continuaron marchando hacia el norte mientras el terreno volvía a elevarse y los árboles frondosos daban paso a pinos y abetos enormes, de casi treinta metros de altura. El sol ya se estaba ocultando tras las montañas y las sombras comenzaban a cubrir el bosque.

—Se está haciendo tarde. —dijo Matilda mirando por sobre su hombro como una tenue neblina había comenzado a aparecer sobre la parte más baja del valle, en donde se adivinaba la depresión por donde corría el río. —¿Es muy lejos?

—No, es allí, detrás de aquel grupo de árboles. —indicó Silvana.

Las tres mujeres caminaron los últimos metros y tras cruzar una serie de arbustos bajos salieron a un nuevo claro.

—¡Hijos de puta!. —exclamó Matilda al ver aquello. —Esto no ha sido para extraer recursos, esto lo han hecho de pura maldad.

La espadachín no se equivocaba: casi medio centenar de grandes árboles yacían apilados en el centro del claro. Los enormes troncos destrozados habían sido arrojados a la pila como si fueran simples palillos en una hoguera gigante pero a diferencia del campamento que habían visitado antes, aquí ninguno de los troncos había sido despojado de la valiosa corteza. Alguien había arrancado aquellos hermosos árboles y los había dejado pudrirse al sol.

Silvana se acercó a la pila y sacudió la cabeza. —¿No podemos denunciar esto al Concilio? —preguntó.

—No nos harán el menor caso. —respondió Matilda. —Para ellos el bosque y sus habitantes son parte del juego y si pueden ser aprovechados de alguna forma, entonces es juego limpio.

—Es… horrible. —dijo la chica-gato apretando con fuerza el bastón sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. —Trataré de reparar como pueda el daño, algunos árboles están todavía a medio arrancar y tengo bellotas y semillas para sembrar.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Matilda. —Te ayudaremos.

Silvana les dió a las dos unas bolsitas llenas de semillas y les pidió que las sembraran con bastante separación unas de otras. Eso hicieron y al cabo de quince minutos las tres mujeres habían recorrido todo el claro sembrando diferentes tipos de árboles con la intención de reparar el daño causado por los gigantes. Una vez que se acabaron las semillas se reunieron al pié de la enorme pila de troncos y Silvana levantó el bastón en el aire.

—Voy a lanzar un hechizo de área para hacer que todos los árboles broten al mismo tiempo. —exclamó la chica entusiasmada. —Con algo de suerte el claro se recuperará en sólo unas cuantas décadas.

—¡Nya! —exclamó Mirna levantando su arco en el aire apoyando las palabras de su amiga.

El sol se había ocultado por completo y las sombras habían invadido todo el claro.

La punta del bastón de la Druida comenzó a brillar y unas cintas con runas brillantes comenzaron a danzar alrededor de la oscura madera del artefacto. Era un hechizo largo y complejo. Matilda observó en su interfaz como la barra de maná de su amiga comenzaba a descender a medida que el poder de la magia se concentraba a su alrededor.

El claro se iluminó con una intensa luz esmeralda y pequeñas partículas de luz azuladas comenzaron a ascender desde el suelo, como si miles de pequeñas luciérnagas despertaran entonces.

—Es hermoso. —dijo la Windermerense mirando fascinada la magia en acción. —¡Oh, mira Mirna! —exclamó de pronto señalando el pequeño montículo de tierra más cercano en donde habían enterrado una de las semillas provistas por Silvana.

Una pequeño retoño de abeto comenzó a crecer rápidamente, elevándose en el atardecer mientras pequeñas chispas de magia estallaban cada vez que una de las pequeñas hojas se abría al cielo. En unos pocos minutos ése y todos los demás árboles sembrados por las tres mujeres alcanzaron unos diez centímetros de altura y sus brillantes hojas verdes se movieron en la brisa que antecede al anochecer.

Justamente aquella brisa fué la que hizo reaccionar a Mirna.

—¿Nya? —exclamó la chica de pronto irguiéndose por completo junto al retoño que había estado examinando.

—¿Qué sucede, Mirna? —preguntó Matilda.

La chica-gato olfateó el aire. El viento había cambiado de dirección y ahora venía desde el otro lado del claro, del otro lado de la enorme pila de troncos destrozados.

—Nyan.

No fué tanto el tono del maullido de la arquera, sinó la forma en la que su cola y orejas se erizaron por completo. Matilda conocía esa reacción.

—Oh, mierda. —exclamó mientras desenvainaba velozmente su florete y entraba en modo combate. —¡Silvana! ¡Aborta el hechizo y pre-…!

El mundo pareció estallar a su alrededor.

De pronto se encontró volando por los aires junto a miles de fragmentos y astillas de madera. Las habilidades acrobáticas de su raza Windermerense se activaron y su cuerpo giró automáticamente sobre sí mismo preparándose para el impacto contra el suelo. Incluso así su aterrizaje fué bastante violento y un par de puntos de salud desaparecieron de su barra de vida.

—¿Pero que mierda…? —gritó protegiéndose los ojos de las astillas que aún volaban a su alrededor.

Mirna aterrizó a su lado en cuatro patas y de inmediato se incorporó desplegando su arco. Las manos de la chica-gato se movían tan rápido que la flecha de plumas verdes pareció materializarse de la nada en la cuerda del arco, lista para ser disparada.

—¡Nya! —gritó.

Frente a ellas un gigante se levantaba lentamente de entre los troncos destrozados en donde había estado oculto. En su mano derecha sujetaba a la indefensa Silvana quien miraba con terror la sonrisa malévola del terrible enemigo que acababa de capturarla.

—¡Silvana! —gritó Matilda activando su habilidad de aceleración.

El gigante se rió y apretó el puño con fuerza. Silvana gritó de dolor dejando caer su báculo y la mitad de sus puntos de vida desaparecieron en un instante.

La espadachín se lanzó hacia delante como una centella, dejando tras sí una estela fantasmal que se desvanecía entre la hierba. En apenas un latido de su corazón ya estaba junto al enemigo lanzando su más poderoso ataque.

Pero el gigante la ignoró. Se incorporó por completo mientras sostenía a la Druida en su puño y recibió el golpe de Matilda justo en el muslo derecho.

El arma de acero especial de la guerrera rasgó la carne como si fuera una vieja tela, pero el gigante apenas sintíó algo más que una cosquilla. —Ya me estaba cansando de esperarte. —dijo con voz rasposa mirando a su indefensa presa. —Y pensar que consideré este plan como algo estúpido… realmente subestime la idiotez de esta abraza-árboles.

Para entonces Mirna ya había clavado media docena de flechas en el pecho y brazo del gigante, pero el enemigo no parecía darse cuenta de ellos. —Ahora por fin podré recoger la recompensa por tu cabeza. —dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de codicia.

Matilda estaba furiosa y su runa brillaba con el color rojo de la sangre. Giró en redondo y volvió a activar su habilidad de aceleración pero esta vez dió un salto en el aire. Los guerreros de Windermere eran espadachines con habilidades acrobáticas sobrehumanas, casi rivalizando con la de la gente-gato del planeta Voldor. Aquellos genes modificados por la Protocultura les permitían dar grandes saltos y cambiar de dirección en el aire, así como contorsionar sus cuerpos y lanzar golpes y estocadas desde toda clase de direcciones, apabullado así a sus rivales en un torbellino de acero que siempre encontraba un hueco en las defensas del enemigo.

Pero el enemigo que ahora enfrentaba no necesitaba defenderse de sus ataques. Era tan grande y poderoso que el florete de la guerrera era apenas algo más molesto que la picadura de un insecto.

El poderoso salto le permitió alcanzar la rodilla del gigante. La fina hoja del arma brillo en cuanto Matilda canalizó un hechizo de poder que multiplicó varias veces la energía cinética del arma en el momento del contacto.

Esta vez el gigante si sintió el golpe, pero no bastó para hacerlo soltar a su presa. —¿Ya les llegará el turno a ustedes, putas. —dijo lanzando una mirada sombría a la pequeña guerrera que parecía aparecer y desaparecer entre los troncos caídos de tan rápido que se movía. —Esta Druida ya se me escapó una vez, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Matilda aterrizó en la hierba y esquivó con facilidad el terrible pisotón del gigante. Podía saltar más que nadie, pero el gigante era demasiado alto, no podría alcanzar ninguno de sus puntos vitales desde el suelo del claro. Aquello la hacía sentirse aún más furiosa.

—¡Puta! —gritó el grandulón al ver la estela fantasmal desaparecer debajo de su pie.

—Esto no va a funcionar Mirna. —dijo Matilda por el chat. —No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlo…

—¡Nya! —exclamó la chica lanzando otra flecha hacia el rostro del gigante. —¡Nya!

—No creo que nuestros ataques le hagan mucho daño. —respondió la espadachín mientras giraba rápidamente buscando la espalda del enemigo. —Pero tenemos que vencerlo de algún modo. ¡No nos rendiremos!

—¡Nya!

La flecha de la chica-gato se clavó en el párpado del gigante, haciendo que cerrara momentáneamente el ojo. —No creas que podrás dejarme ciego de un flechazo, puta. —maldijo tomando un enorme pedazo de tronco con su mano libre. —¡Tragate esto! —gritó arrojando aquel enorme pedazo de madera en dirección a la arquera.

Mirna saltó hacia un lado y esquivó con facilidad el proyectil, momento que aprovechó Matilda para atacar por la espalda.

Dando un poderoso salto de casi cinco metros logró alcanzar la enorme espalda del gigante, lanzando un tajo transversal que brilló como una línea de fuego en las sucias ropas de cuero antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

—¿Que no te cansas de hacer eso? —gritó el bruto dándose la vuelta. —¡Es inútil, mueran de una puta vez!

Diciendo aquello dió una tremenda patada a la pila de troncos que había a su pies y una lluvia de madera, astillas y ramas salió volando en dirección a Matilda.

—¡Oh mierda! —gritó ella activando al máximo su habilidad para esquivar ataques, pero la cantidad de proyectiles era demasiado grande; varias astillas impactaron en su cuerpo y la hicieron perder el equilibrio, haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. El Zentradi no perdió la oportunidad y se abalanzó sobre la guerrera para aplastarla de una vez por todas ante los gritos desesperados de Silvana, quien atrapada en el puño del gigante miraba horrorizada la escena sin poder hacer nada

—Matilda! ¡Cuidado!

—¡Cúbrete! —gritó Mirna por el chat, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran al bosque.

La flecha que lanzó tenia una pequeña esfera de tela en la punta con una mecha encendida. Cuando el proyectil pasó justo delante del rostro del gigante estalló y una poderosa luz lo cegó completamente.

—¡Argh! —gritó el Zentradi cubriéndose los ojos con la mano libre.

Matilda rodó en la tierra y el pié del gigante se enterró a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza. —¡Gracias Mirna! —gritó dando un salto justo en cuanto el bruto aterrizaba a su lado.

—¡Silvana! —gritó por el chat en cuanto pudo tomar algo de distancia. —¿Puedes oírme?

La Druida estaba aturdida, pero no completamente fuera de combate. —¡No puedo zafarme! —gritó.

—Lo sé… trataremos de hacer que te suelte. ¿Tienes algún hechizo que puedas hacer sin usar tus manos?

—Yo… no lo se. —sollozó la chica completamente indefensa. —Sin mi báculo…

—¡Concentrate! —gritó Matilda. —¿Tienes algun hechizo defensivo? ¿Algo que afecte solo a tu personaje?

La voz de Mirna se escuchó por sobre el estruendo de las maldiciones del gigante. —Armadura de Espinas, Nya. —dijo.

Silvana asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Pronto su cuerpo empezó a brillar y un aura de poder empezó a formarse mientras el gigante se incorporaba y volvía a lanzar un golpe casi a ciegas hacia donde estaba la guerrera.

Las ropas de la Druida brillaron y se cubrieron con un patrón de pequeñas espinas fantasmales, de inmediato la mano del gigante se abrió al fallar la resistencia contra el repentino daño recibido. —¡Mierda! —exclamó el bruto agitando la mano herida. —¿Como rayos…?

Silvana cayó sobre la hierba y rodó hacia un costado, de inmediato se incorporó y salió corriendo hacia su báculo que yacía tirado a una docena de metros de distancia.

—¡Eso sí que no, puta! —gritó el gigante mientras se volteaba. —¡No escaparás!

Tomó un tronco enorme y lo lanzó hacia la chica para intentar aplastarla, pero Matilda estaba alerta.

Con un salto enorme se encaramó al tronco en pleno vuelo y usó su habilidad de aceleración para dar un nuevo salto utilizando al proyectil como apoyo. El intercambio de energía durante la desquiciada maniobra ayudó a desviar un poco la trayectoria del tronco, que cayó a unos pocos metros de Silvana haciendo que la chica tropezara y cayera entre la hierba, de inmediato se incorporó y continuó corriendo hacia su arma salvadora sin mirar atrás.

Matilde no desaprovecho tampoco aquel el impulso extra. El salto en medio del aire la propulsó a toda velocidad y la altura que ganó le permitió llegar al pecho de su contrincante. Esquivó un puñetazo que fácilmente podía haberle rotos todos los huesos del cuerpo y lanzó una estocada directamente al corazón, pero la punta del arma golpeó una anilla de hierro que el gigante tenía oculta bajo las pieles que lo cubrían y las chispas saltaron en todas direcciones al chocar los metales.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Matilde dando una voltereta para salir del alcance de los puños del Zentradi.

El Zentradi desvió con el brazo una nueva andanadas de flechas disparadas por Mirna y se lanzó a la persecución desesperada de la Druida, quien ya estaba junto a la pila de troncos en donde había estado oculto el gigante.

Silvana tomó su bastón de entre las ramas destrozadas y se volvió con calma hacia el gigante, quien loco de furia se arrojó sobre ella. La punta del arma se iluminó y la joven recitó una sola palabra.

Hubo un sonido atronador y de pronto el monstruoso cuerpo del Zentradi quedó suspendido en medio del aire, como si una gigantesca telaraña de vegetación se hubiese materializado de la nada. Las gruesas lianas se ajustaron alrededor de brazos y piernas como boas constrictoras tratando de inmovilizar a un elefante.

—¿Otra vez con tus enredaderas? —gritó fuera de sí el gigante arrancándose con evidente esfuerzo una enorme masa de tallos y hojas que había cubierto parte de su pecho. Tenía el rostro desencajado por la furia y una baba blanca le brotaba de la boca abierta—¿Crees que puedes detenerme con estos trucos de jardinería? —gritó hacia la valiente pero pequeña figura que lo desafiaba sola en el piso del claro.

—Yo no. —respondió Silvana bajando con calma el bastón. —Pero mis amigas si.

Un destello fantasmal en la periferia de la mirada del gigante hizo que mirara de inmediato a su izquierda. Por una de las lianas que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo una pequeña figura plateada corría a una velocidad increíble dejando una estela fantasmal a su paso. Otra figura oscura, aún más difícil de ver que la primera subía en cuatro patas por otra de las lianas atadas a su brazo derecho.

—¿Pero que…?

Matilda usó los últimos restos de maná para dar un enorme salto que la llevó justo frente al rostro sorprendido del gigante. Mirna hizo lo mismo usando su habilidad gatuna y ambas mujeres se cruzaron en el aire justo frente a la nariz bulbosa del bruto soldado del Enjambre.

El florete de la Espadachin y el cuchillo de caza de la arquera relampaguearon en la oscuridad y los globos oculares del gigante estallaron en una catarata de sangre. El terrible grito que emitió luego fué tan fuerte que hizo temblar las ramas de los árboles.

—¡Vamos! ¡Huyamos! —gritó Matilda aterrizando junto a Silvana.

El gigante comenzó a lanzar golpes a ciegas a su alrededor loco de furia, pero las tres mujeres ya estaban lejos, corriendo a toda velocidad por entre los árboles en dirección al sur, hacia el paso que llevaba al río.

La oscuridad en el bosque era total pero los ojos de Mirna podían ver perfectamente en aquellas condiciones de luz y guió a sus compañeras sin descanso por el camino más seguro.

El estruendo producido por el Zentradi se fué perdiendo en la distancia hasta que finalmente se apagó del todo y el silencio volvió a reinar en BosqueViejo, solo entonces Mirna se detuvo al llegar junto al río y dejó que sus compañeras descansaran tras la desquiciada huida. La chica-gato no estaba cansada en absoluto y se sentó tranquilamente sobre una roca que sobresalía de las espumosas aguas del río a limpiar su enorme cuchillo de caza.

Silvana y Matilda se desplomaron simplemente en la hierba y permanecieron mirando las primeras estrellas que asomaban en el cielo.

—Eso… eso fué… —intentó hablar Silvana mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al tratar de respirar.

—Una completa locura. —terminó la frase la guerrera. —Todavía no entiendo como estamos vivas.

—Nyan. —dijo Mirna sacudiendo las orejas. La arquera envainó su chicllo bajo la capa y de un salto bajó de la roca para ir a sentarse junto a Silvana. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Si, gracias Mirna. —dijo la Druida acariciando la suave cabeza peluda de su amiga. —Y gracias también a ti, Sempai… si no fuera por ustedes dos...

Para su desconcierto Matilda se incorporó y tras dar un par de pasos en dirección al río golpeó con fuerza una de las rocas cercanas, ventilando con esa acción toda la frustración que había acumulado durante la huida.

—¿Que…? —preguntó asustada Silvana. —¿Se-Sempai?

Las tres mujeres quedaron calladas mientras los lejanos truenos de una tormenta sonaban en la lejanía. En aquel mismo momento un rayo caía en medio de la confusión en la plaza principal de Mir y el caos de desataba por doquier.

—Fuí una tonta. —dijo Matilda apretando el puño lastimado tras el golpe. —Sabia que podian tenderte una trampa y sin embargo te expuse al peligro.

—Sempai. —dijo Silvana sentándose en la hierba. —No fué tu culpa.

—Si, lo fué. —respondió la mujer con los ojos brillantes de furia. —Como líder de la party era mi deber velar por ustedes, mi falta de previsión hizo que casi nos mataran a todas.

Mirna agachó las orejas y sacudió la cabeza.

Matilda se quitó el cabello de frente a sus ojos y su runa latió con fuerza. —El bosque se ha convertido en un sitio muy peligroso para nosotros. —dijo suspirando. —Creo… creo que no deberíamos volver más a este sitio.

Silvana apretó el bastón con sus dos manos y bajó la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

—Hablaré con Alex y los demás sobre esto. —dijo caminando hacia la joven mientras extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —Tal vez encontremos una forma de sacarnos de encima a esos PKs. —dijo. —Pero mientras tanto, por favor no vuelvas a salir sola. ¿De acuerdo?

Silvana no respondió pero tomó la mano de su amiga sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Matilda comprendió que Silvana no podía abandonar el bosque de buena gana. No después de presenciar la maldad destructiva de la que era capaz el Enjambre.

Las tres mujeres se pusieron de pié y se prepararon para regresar a Jenne en silencio. El viento había ido en aumento y unos jirones de nubes habían tapado las estrellas sobre sus cabezas. Las dos hermanas todavia no habian salido pero ya era bastante tarde.

Justo cuando se pusieron en marcha un mensaje de Alex entró por la interfaz de usuario de Matilda. La mujer ordenó un alto y se sentó sobre una roca a responder el mensaje.

—Ya estamos de regreso. —dijo la espadachín al iniciar la conversación. —Te alegrará saber que ganamos un par de niveles entre todas. —dijo.

—Fantástico. —respondió Alex. —Luego me cuentas los detalles.

—Oh, no te quepa la menor duda. —respondió Matilda con una sonrisa. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Varias cosas. —respondió el joven. —Te pondré al día en cuanto llegues, si es que puedes permanecer despierta luego de medianoche…

—Nada que un café bien cargado no pueda solucionar. —respondió ella. —¿Algo más?

—Si. Finalmente Dirk se puso en contacto conmigo. —informó el líder de La Orden. —Las noticias que me dió no fueron especialmente buenas, pero hubo una de ellas que me hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Te reenviaré una copia a tu casilla de correo y lo comprenderás. —explicó Alex. —Eso es todo, tengan un retorno seguro y cuidado con los PKs al llegar a la llanura.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta. —respondió Matilde reprimiendo la risa. —Te veo dentro de una hora.

La comunicación se cortó y la mujer suspiró. De inmediato vió el mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada y lo abrió sin pensarlo demasiado. —Ya veo. —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Silvana la miró confundida. —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

La mujer usó el dedo para seleccionar el mensaje y lo movió hasta la ventana con la interfaz de la party para que el mismo se mostrara en la pantalla de las otras dos chicas. —Velo por tu misma. —dijo.

El mensaje era de Dirk y constaba sólo de cuatro palabras:

" _Puedes confiar en Dante"._


	22. Chapter 22

La primera en asomarse por sobre la oscura masa de rocas fué Lianna, la mayor de las hermanas. Su luz blanca hizo retroceder un poco la oscuridad en el profundo cañón en donde se recostaba la silenciosa ciudad de Mir. Su hermana pequeña, Cassiopea, apareció unos minutos más tarde derramando un poco de luz roja, pero su superficie no reflejaba tanta luz como la de su hermana. Los últimos jirones de nubes se escurrieron velozmente tras las montañas y un mar infinito de estrellas cubrió la bóveda celeste sobre la ciudad dormida.

Diógenes se frotó las manos para darse un poco de calor y ajustó los harapos lo mejor que pudo mientras se acercaba al pequeño telescopio de latón que había montado sobre un improvisado trípode de madera en la pared de roca que corría todo a lo largo de la cara expuesta de la ciudad hacia el acantilado.

El jugador arrastró un tronco junto a la pared y tras colocar una pequeña almohada sobre el mismo se sentó lo más cómodamente que pudo mientras observaba a Lianna por el pequeño lente de cristal del instrumento.

Al cabo de unos minutos dejó de observar la luna y extrayendo un manojo de hojas en blanco comenzó a escribir unas anotaciones usando un lápiz de carbonilla.

—No se que me sorprenda más. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. —Que tenga un telescopio o que no use la interfaz del juego para tomar notas astronómicas.

Diógenes levantó la cabeza y vió a Dante y a Karina observandolo con curiosidad a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Vaya vaya. —respondió el hombrecillo guardando sus notas entre las viejas ropas. —El guerrero Dante y su misteriosa compañera… vaya sorpresa realmente.

Karina se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la pared de piedra. —Me llamo Karina. —dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano. —Creo que no me habia presentado antes.

—Oh… sí claro. —respondió el jugador. —Pensé que querrían discutir algo importante y preferí venir a mi cita diaria con las Hermanas. —dijo señalando hacia el cielo. —Me llamo Diógenes, aunque creo que usted ya lo debe saber… mucho gusto.

Dante observó con curiosidad el pequeño instrumento de latón. —¿Usted lo construyó? —preguntó mirando al hombrecillo.

—¿Yo? claro que no. —respondió el jugador. —Se necesita una habilidad enorme para fabricar estas cosas….pero si conoces a la persona indicada y le haces los favores adecuados… bueno.

—Se entiende perfectamente. —dijo Dante levantando ambas manos. —Aun así es fascinante… ¿Y por que toma notas en forma directa?

—Para venderlas, obviamente. —explicó Diógenes. —Los sabios de la biblioteca pagan buen dinero por diagramas, fórmulas y números… es la única forma en la que un jugador como yo puede vivir en este mundo de violencia y muerte continua.

Dante y Karina se miraron confundidos.

—¿Osea que usted no "juega" con espadas o magia y simplemente se dedica a… estudiar cosas? —preguntó intrigada Karina.

—Es lo que hay. —respondió Diógenes encogiéndose de hombros. —Solo juego con las cartas que me tocaron.

Ahora fué el turno de Dante de mirarlo confundido. —No comprendo. —dijo. —¿Acaso usted no creó a su personaje para jugar de esta forma?

—Claro que no. —respondió el jugador con una sonrisa. —Lo que ves delante tuyo es el resultado completamente al azar de Calypso… yo solo escogí el nombre una vez que el sistema me presentó el resultado de la generación genómica de mi personaje. —dijo mientras extendía los brazos para que los dos jóvenes pudieran ver aquel cuerpo compacto que asomaba entre los andrajos de tela.

Una rafaga de aire helado sopló desde el precipicio y Diógenes volvió a abrigarse con sus harapos mientras tiritaba de frío. —Brrr… —exclamó.

—Escuché que Calypso genera a los personajes de varias formas. —comentó el joven volviéndose hacia su compañera. —El jugador puede elegir una raza y clase predefinidas o puede utilizar una especie de herramienta de edición genética para desarrollar determinadas características genéticas.

—Así es. —confirmó el jugador. —Pero hay otra opción que muy poca gente conoce, más que nada porque no suele dar los mejores resultados como podrás ver. —agregó.

—¿Que clase de opción es esa? —preguntó Karina.

—Utilizar tu propio ADN como "semilla" para la creación de un perfil único en el juego. —explicó Diógenes.

—¿Semilla?

El hombrecillo volvió a frotarse las manos. —Cuando generas números al azar no partes de la nada… necesitas algo, un comienzo… los dados al rodar tienen seis caras con diferentes valores en cada una de ellas, al lanzarlos generas un numero al azar en base a una distribución uniforme. El tipo de dado y la cantidad de veces que uno lo arroja son la "semilla" que genera un resultado al azar, por dar una explicación bastante general del tema.

Dante se rascó la barbilla. —Algo me dice que el ADN es algo más complicado que un simple dado. —dijo.

—Oh claro que lo es. —respondió el jugador. —Mis expectativas cuando llegué a la flota 41 eran la del jugar como un Zentradi gigante. —explicó Diógenes haciendo un gesto amplio con las manos.

—¿Un Zentradi? —preguntó Karina. —¿Osea que usted es un Zentradi micronizado en la realidad y quería usar su propio ADN para jugar en Calypso?

El jugador sacudió la cabeza.—Uno de mis abuelos lo fué al menos. —reconoció. —Yo soy un mestizo de segunda generación, por lo que ni siquiera mantuve el tono de la piel de mi abuelo… ja, apenas si parece que tuviera un bronceado ligero. —bromeó.

Dante asintió con la cabeza. —Así que esperaba que esos genes en su linaje lo transformaran en un gigante aquí en Calypso.

—O al menos en un mestizo con buena predisposición a la lucha. —reconoció Diógenes suspirando. —Pero Calypso me jugó una mala pasada y los dados no me sonrieron como bien puede ver.

—¿Y no pudo volver a generar el personaje? —preguntó el joven.

—Calypso no permite generar otra semilla diferente basada en el ADN del usuario. —explicó Diógenes. —Claro que me quedaba la opción de elegir yo mismo una clase predefinida y utilizar los stats con valores promedio pero… ¿Dónde está la gracia de eso? Me propuse aceptar mi herencia genética y jugar con este personaje a pesar del nivel de dificultad "Nightmare" que Calypso me proponía.

—¿Y qué tan difícil ha sido? —preguntó Karina.

El Jugador hizo un gesto de resignación. —Básicamente si salgo de esta ciudad puedo darme por muerto; la constitución de mi personaje es mínima y cualquier golpe o herida me dejaría fuera de combate casi de inmediato. ¿Luchar? Olvidenlo, apenas tengo fuerza suficiente para acarrear un pequeño inventario de mis ropas y la comida que uso diariamente.

—Wow. —exclamó Dante. —Eso es…

—Una verdadera mierda, si me disculpa usted el atrevimiento. —dijo el hombrecillo haciendo una reverencia hacia la joven Teniente. —El caso es que me tocaron estas cartas y debo jugarlas de acuerdo a las reglas de Calypso… lo que, supongo, está relacionado con la presencia de ustedes aquí. ¿Verdad?

Karina lo miró fijamente. —¿A que se refiere? —preguntó.

—A que me encontraran de forma tan sencilla. —aseguró. —Pero en definitiva no me sorprende.

Mientras Karina y Dante se miraban sin comprender el jugador volvió a inclinarse sobre el telescopio y tras ajustarlo cuidadosamente se incorporó satisfecho. —Creo que con eso bastará… ¿Quieren verlo?

—¿Que cosa? —preguntó Dante.

—Veanlo por ustedes mismos.

Karina se acercó al pequeño aparato y miró por el tubo de metal. —No veo nada. —dijo.

—En cualquier momento. —advirtió Diógenes.

Karina mantuvo la vista fija y entonces lo vió. Un pequeño punto brillante atravesó el campo de estrellas apenas perceptible. La joven se incorporó y miró al jugador sin decir nada.

—¿Lo vio? —preguntó Diógenes. —No es necesario que me diga nada, eso es definitivamente un satélite artificial en una órbita baja, pasa por sobre Mir una vez cada ciento veinte minutos. —aseguró.

Dante miró hacia el cielo estrellado y se preguntó si Duval y Willy los estarian viendo ahora en la imagen actualizada del satélite (y como se sorprenderán al ver que ellos le estaban devolviendo la mirada desde la imagen). Contuvo las ganas de saludar hacia el cielo y en cambio se volvió hacia el jugador. —No lo hemos localizado gracias a un GPS. —aseguró metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.

—Tal vez no. —respondió Diógenes. —Pero eso no quita que la presencia de ustedes en esta ciudad no esté rodeada de más misterios de los que me gustaría saber.

—¿Misterios? —preguntó Karina.

—Para empezar, ninguno de los guardias de la ciudad los vió a ustedes dos cruzar el puente. —aseguró el jugador. —Y eso ya es bastante sospechoso de por sí, pero Mir tiene otras entradas ocultas y es sabido que ciertos jugadores conocen el valor de esos secretos.

Karina se cruzó de brazos y miró al hombrecillo sin decir nada. Diógenes se sentó sobre el cojín que había puesto en el tronco y continuó hablando. —Al principio sospeché que ustedes dos serían parte de la red de espías del Enjambre, pero descarté esa idea de inmediato al ver cómo actuaron en la Plaza Central… definitivamente un miembro del Enjambre nunca hubiera salvado a un NPC de ser arrollado por un caballo.

Karina le dirigió una mirada enigmática a Dante y el asintió. —Así que nos estabas siguiendo en la plaza. —afirmó el joven con seguridad. —No estabas allí de casualidad.

—Así es. —reconoció el jugador. —Confieso que cuando oí hablar a los NPC's de una pareja desconocida de Aventureros que apareció de la nada en medio de Mir, la curiosidad pudo más que el sentido común y fuí a la plaza a ver si los encontraba, pero puedo asegurarle que nunca estuvo entre mis planes el ser atropellado por los caballos del imperio.

—El azar…

—O tal vez el destino. —reconoció el jugador. —¿Quien sabe? El asunto es que no fué solo la curiosidad la que me llevó allí ¿Saben que fue?

—Ni idea. —respondió Dante.

—La sabiduría e inteligencia son dos de los stats mas fuertes en mi personaje. —explicó señalandose la cabeza con uno de sus pequeños dedos. —Y esos dos stats son particularmente afines a las fuerzas mágicas que dominan el mundo de Calypso… vamos, en realidad son el requerimiento básico para las clases que dominan las fuerzas arcanas en el juego.

—Pero usted no es un mago poderoso. —observó Karina.

—Muy cierto. —respondió Diógenes. —El conocimiento y la Inteligencia son las llaves que dan acceso a lo arcano, pero el poder mágico se canaliza por medio del cuerpo físico de cada jugador, cosa que en mi caso…

—Tu cuerpo no puede manejar esa magia. —razonó el joven.

—Exacto. —afirmó el jugador. —Y por eso mismo soy bastante sensible a su presencia, especialmente cuando se trata de objetos mágicos extremadamente poderosos, como los que podría llevar encima uno de los Administradores del juego.

Para entonces Dante había comprendido que aquel jugador no solo había estado siguiendolos desde el primer momento, sinó que sabia mucho mas sobre ellos de lo que temían. Nunca mas tendria dudas sobre la corazonada de un piloto de combate. ¿Pero cuánto sabía aquel personaje realmente? ¿Que tan comprometida había quedado su misión?

Diógenes se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la oscuridad del abismo. —Artefactos mágicos causando el caos en Mir son una cosa, satélites y rumores crecientes de un caza variable volando por los cielos de Calypso son otra cosa… ¿Entonces cuál es la respuesta al enigma? —preguntó volviéndose hacia los jóvenes. —¿Están ustedes con los Administradores de Alpha Corporation o con la NUNS que supervisa esta flota?

«Equivocado y acertado al mismo tiempo» —pensó Dante mientras sonreía, pero aquella sonrisa solo duró una fracción de segundo. ¿Qué hacer con Diógenes? No podían revelar su identidad, El Director lo había prohibido expresamente. ¿Podrían realmente confiar en el? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

—A pesar de tus sospechas, no te hemos mentido en lo que respecta a cómo te encontramos. —dijo Dante señalando a su compañera. —No hemos usado nada fuera de las reglas del juego para llegar hasta ti.

—Difícil de creer, especialmente en dos novatos como ustedes. —insinuó el jugador. —¿Su primera vez en Mir y se mueven por la misma con la suficiente familiaridad como para encontrar a una sola persona entre miles? ¿Realmente esperan que me trague eso? Nadie más en esta ciudad conoce mis movimientos, soy prácticamente invisible a los demás jugadores quienes me toman por un NPC mas… es imposible que ustedes me hayan encontrado sin romper las reglas del juego.

Dante se encogió de hombros. —No se enoje con nosotros. —se disculpó. —Pero tampoco fué un jugador el que nos dijo dónde estaba usted esta noche.

Diógenes los miró con el rostro confundido. —¿Que…? ¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Un tal Lim fué el que nos dijo dónde encontrarlo. —dijo Karina sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

La boca y los ojos de Diógenes se abrieron casi por completo al oír aquello. Tras unos segundos de perplejidad el jugador sacudió la cabeza. —Ustedes… ¿Que le han hecho a Lim? ¿Cómo…?

—Tranquilo. —dijo Dante extendiendo una mano. —El chico se nos acercó a nosotros primero, nadie la ha hecho nada a él ni a ninguno de los otros huérfanos del mercado.

Al oír sobre los otros niños la actitud del jugador cambió radicalmente. Su confusión se convirtió en ira y apretando los puños con fuerza se enfrentó a los dos extraños que lo miraban atentamente. —Debí suponer que mi forma de interactuar con los NPC's de Calypso llamaría la atención de los administradores eventualmente. —dijo desafiante. —¿Por eso están aquí? ¿Que tanto he roto su tan famoso y "perfecto" juego? —preguntó con sorna.

—No se de que hablas y realmente no me interesa si has roto o no la simulación. —afirmó categóricamente Dante. —Hemos venido en busca de tu ayuda, nada más.

—Mientes. —dijo Diógenes. —Lim no me hubiese traicionado nunca, ustedes debieron de usar las herramientas de administración para sacar esa información que de otra forma el chico nunca les hubiese dado de buena gana.

La paciencia de Karina se estaba colmando y por la forma en que abría y cerraba la mano derecha Dante se imaginó que si no hacía algo pronto aquello iba a terminar mal, al menos para Diógenes.

—Lim no lo traicionó. —aseguró el joven. —Simplemente hizo lo que creyó que era lo correcto.

—¿Ah sí? ¿El novato que no lleva ni veinticuatro horas en esta ciudad ahora conoce lo que es mejor para sus habitantes más pobres e ignorados por todos los demás? ¿Enserio quieres que crea eso?

—Preguntaselo al propio Lim si no me crees. —respondió Dante suspirando. El joven también se estaba cansando de aquella actitud hostil del jugador, pero tenía que ganar su confianza de alguna manera. —Pero dese prisa o el marcador de Quest que apareció sobre su cabeza va a atraer la atención de otros jugadores primero.

El rostro de Diógenes se puso blanco. —¿Que? ¿Un marcador de Quest? ¿En….Lim? —preguntó mientras su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente.

—Apareció una vez que terminamos de hablar con el. —explicó Karina señalandose con el dedo el espacio encima de su propia cabeza..

—No le estamos mintiendo. —volvió a asegurar Dante. —Necesitamos su ayuda, lo que está en juego no es solo algo que atañe a los jugadores de Calypso; también a los NPC's por igual.

Diógenes se incorporó y salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad. Karina reaccionó con velocidad y lo tomó del brazo frenandolo en el sitio. —¡Espera! —gritó la joven. —¡Escucha lo que tenemos que decir al menos!

El jugador se volvió y miró con furia a los dos jóvenes. —Ustedes no comprenden. —explicó. —Esos chicos están indefensos en esta ciudad. No son solo una escenografía o actores digitales… su sufrimiento es igual de real que el del mundo exterior. —exclamó.

—Lo sabemos. —intentó tranquilizarlo, pero Diógenes no parecía estar dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Si los jugadores comienzan a hostigar a esos chicos en busca de una quest no podrán buscar comida o asistirse mutuamente… ¡Morirán escondiéndose de los aventureros! —exclamó Diógenes.

—No lo harán. —gritó Karina sacudiendo al hombrecillo. —Ese tal Lim es más listo de lo que crees.

—¿Eh…?

—Los NPC's no pueden ver la interfaz de los jugadores en Calypso tal y como la vemos nosotros los jugadores. —dijo Dante. —Iconos, marcadores, ventanas de diálogo… todo eso forma parte de una especie de dimensión alterna a la que ellos no tienen acceso, sin embargo pueden sacar partido de ello simplemente conociendo su existencia.

—Le informamos a Lim que pronto los aventureros querrían hablar con él simplemente al verlo. —dijo Karina. —Y que debía sacar provecho de ello.

—¿Provecho…?

Dante asintió. —Le explicamos que debía pedirle comida o medicinas a los aventureros a cambio de hablarles sobre un rumor en particular… siempre y cuando el aventurero se comportara de manera gentil con ellos. Si se sentía amenazado o maltratado, simplemente debía ignorarlos.

Diógenes estaba blanco y temblaba como una hoja. —¿Que… qué "rumor" es ese? —preguntó.

—Justamente está relacionado con aquello en lo que necesitamos su ayuda. —explicó el joven. —Pero mientras tanto le dijimos a Lim que hable con los aventureros de "Tiempos Oscuros que se Avecinan", eso es lo suficientemente vago como para mantener a los demás jugadores alejados del verdadero asunto.

El jugador asintió en silencio y Karina lo soltó lentamente. Tras varios segundos de incertidumbre Diógenes se volvió hacia Dante y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Me prometes que no les pasará nada a esos niños?

—Lim parece ser un chico brillante. —dijo Dante con seriedad. —Ha vivido una vida muy dura y eso lo ha hecho fuerte, pero no se realmente que le depare el futuro. Espero que la información que le hemos dado lo ayude, sea como sea, ahora la prioridad es que usted nos ayude a nosotros con nuestro problema.

—¿Y ese problema es…?

—La destrucción de Calypso. —respondió Karina.

Tras unos breves instantes de confusión mientras el jugador trataba de discernir si estaba ante una broma o no, finalmente optó por hacer lo más sensato en esa situación, que fué sentarse en el suelo y reirse de buena gana de todo aquello. —Esto… ¿Es algún tipo de broma…?

—No, es un juego. —respondió Dante rascándose la cabeza. —Y queremos que se mantenga así para que todos puedan jugarlo lo mas tranquilamente que puedan durante el Gran Salto.

Mientras Diógenes meditaba aquello Dante abrió la interfaz de comunicaciones e inició un chat con sus jefes. —Voy a invitar a Diógenes a la party. —dijo. —Quiero que vea la Quest y la información que tenemos sobre la misma.

Del otro lado de la pantalla Duval suspiró resignado. —Espero que sepas lo que haces, Joyner. —dijo. —Ya hemos tenido docenas de filtraciones de seguridad y tu quieres invitar a un jugador que acabas de conocer e involucrarlo de lleno en nuestro problema más crítico… ¿Que podría salir mal?

—Ya lo veremos. —respondió el joven tras lo cual cerró la ventana. —Diógenes, voy a invitarlo a nuestra party, quiero que vea a lo que nos enfrentamos.

El jugador levantó la cabeza y sonrió mirando al joven. —¿En serio no son un grupo "HardCore" que se toman el juego totalmente en serio?

—Ella odia el juego. —dijo Dante señalando a su compañera. —Y yo… bueno, tampoco me tocaron las mejores cartas, como bien dijo usted, así que estoy metido en este lío sin muchas opciones tampoco.

El jugador suspiró. —Desde que llegué a Calypso nunca nadie me había invitado a una party. —dijo.

—Si todo sale bien, le presentaré a un clan de amigos, creo que se sentirán muy a gusto de tener un nuevo miembro. —respondió el joven… pero primero me temo que tendrá que prometernos que no hablará sobre lo que vamos a mostrarle a continuación. —dijo Dante con un tono de voz más serio. —Se que no tengo forma de hacer cumplir lo que le pido, pero apelo a su honor para ello.

—¿Sabes lo que vale el "Honor" en este juego? —preguntó el jugador.

—Si. —aclaró Dante. —Ya me lo advirtió cierto informante amigo, pero así como él eligió confiar en nosotros, yo elijo confiar en usted.

Dante no esperó respuesta y abrió la interfaz de la party para buscar el botón correspondiente. Miró a Diógenes y envió la invitación para unirlo al grupo en cuanto la opción se materializó sobreimpresa arriba del personaje del jugador.

Vieron que Diógenes levantaba la mano derecha y la sostenía frente a su rostro mientras meditaba aquello, pero solo se demoró unos pocos segundos. De inmediato el avatar de su personaje y su información apareció reflejada en la interfaz de Dante y Karina.

—¿Diez Puntos de vida? —exclamó el joven rascándose la cabeza. —¿Eso es toda la salud que tiene tu personaje? —preguntó.

—Le advertí que la constitución de mi avatar es extremadamente débil. —se excusó el jugador. —De hecho estoy actualmente con un penalizador por frío y mi salud empezará a mermar dentro de poco tiempo sí seguimos aquí fuera.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera decir algo más, una sesión de chat se abrió en la interfaz de los tres jugadores y todos pudieron escuchar la voz del Director de Alpha Corporation.

—Buenas noches. —dijo la voz cansada de Duval. —Hemos enviado por correo electrónico un contrato NDA que deberá firmar a la brevedad, el señor Joyner lo pondrá ahora al tanto de la situación actual, pero apreciaríamos que firme ese documento lo más pronto posible para cumplir con las formalidades.

—Supongo… que si, no hay problema. —respondió dubitativo el jugador. —Mi terminal de conexión está en modo de no molestar asi que leere ese contrato apenas me desconecte del juego.

—Gracias. —respondió el Director. —En cuanto a usted Joyner, las órdenes son volver aquí mismo con el señor Diógenes, de ser posible lo más pronto que pueda.

—Entendido. —dijo Dante, pero de inmediato se dió cuenta de algo importante. —Espere un momento… ¿Se refiere a…. allí arriba?

—Si. —respondió el hombre sin entrar en detalles. Y una cosa más. —agregó Duval. —Hasta que no firme el documento deberemos tomar ciertas medidas para resguardar nuestra presencia y el impacto en el resto de los jugadores de Calypso…. me temo que tendrán que vendarle los ojos al Señor Diógenes en cuanto inicien el regreso.

Dante y Karina se miraron inquietos. —¿Es posible hacer eso? —preguntó el joven.

—Supongo que viajaremos algo apretados. —respondió Karina. —Por mi no hay problema.

—Bien. Los dejaré con Willy mientras se preparan para volver, ahora debo desconectarme.

El nombre de Duval desapareció del Chat y casi de inmediato apareció el de Willy. —Increíble personaje tiene usted, señor Diógenes. —exclamó entusiasmado el programador. —Debe ser una "Build" única en todo Calypso… yo me llamo Willy, es un placer conocerlo.

—Gra-gracias. —respondió el jugador refregándose las manos para entrar en calor. —El gusto es mío… creo.

—Mientras usted tenga ocultas sus preferencias de privacidad no puedo ver exactamente sus atributos, pero por lo que me ha contado Joyner sus habilidades de socialización son de primer nivel. —comentó Willy mientras el sonido del teclado llegaba por medio de la comunicación. —Cuando tenga algo de tiempo me encantaría hacerle un par de preguntas sobre…

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí pronto. —lo interrumpió Dante mirando el indicador de estado de salud de Diógenes. —O nuestro nuevo asesor va a sufrir una Hipotermia aguda.

Desmontaron el pequeño telescopio y el jugador lo envolvió en una vieja tela que cuidadosamente guardó en su inventario, luego comenzaron a caminar junto a la baranda de piedra hasta llegar a donde una pequeña torre servía de punto de observación para los vigías. Desde allí un muro bajo cortaba el camino por lo que se internaron en las callejuelas de ciudad en dirección a la plaza central.

—Así que al fin y al cabo ustedes estaban con los Administradores. —comentó Diógenes mientras caminaba junto a Dante por las angostas calles. Karina caminaba unos metros más atrás vigilando la retaguardia.

—Se podría decir que mi compañera y yo somos Consultores Externos. —explicó el joven. —Y ese tal Duval que apareció en el chat… me imagino que es "El" Director Máximo Duval. ¿Verdad?

—Así es. —confirmó Willy por el chat. —El Director y yo somos las personas con jerarquía más alta en el proyecto Calypso… al menos hablando desde la parte civil, claro está. —explicó.

El grupo de aventureros (Porque ya Dante consideraba que eran una party hecha y derecha) salió de entre los caseríos que rodean a los templos principales y se encaminó por una de las calles principales en dirección a la biblioteca. Allí el viento frío ya no soplaba y el penalizador en la salud de Diógenes desapareció en cuanto la caminata hizo entrar en calor a su menudo cuerpo. Dante no había perdido tiempo y una vez que la party estuvo armada invitó al nuevo miembro de su grupo a compartir la Quest que habían recibido de Lim unas horas antes. El jugador examinó con atención la descripción de la misma mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

—Esto de las Cavernas Ígneas. —dijo señalando la ventana con la quest. —Lo escuché de varias fuentes diferentes; desde los sabios de la biblioteca hasta viajeros que estaban en los caminos cuando sucedió el temblor; es definitivamente algo verídico.

—Ya lo sabemos. —dijo Dante. —Ese tal Vorax se movió y parece que no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

—Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes dos hayan guardado silencio sobre eso.—dijo Willy con tono indignado. —Si ese monstruo llega a despertar…

—Lo que necesitamos saber ahora es si esa actividad del Dragón está relacionado con la profecía que el Patriarca cree haber recibido. —explicó Diógenes. —Ninguno de los sabios con los que puedo hablar sabía nada del tema, por lo que debe ser algo que solo el círculo privado de consejeros que lo rodea debe conocer en su totalidad.

Dante meditó aquello unos momentos. —¿Hay alguna forma de hacer que Diógenes acceda a ese círculo de consejeros? ¿O al famoso Patriarca directamente?

—No directamente. —respondió Willy. —Se puede hablar con algunos miembros del consejo como representante de una organización que haya cerrado tratos con la ciudad, por ejemplo proveyendo servicios de Mercenarios o Caravanas de Comercio, tanto el Imperio como los Gremios de Comercio y Magia tienen reuniones semanales con algunos funcionarios del palacio.

—Pero esas reuniones son a puertas cerradas. —agregó Diógenes. —Y siempre dentro del palacio; hay funcionarios que jamás salen por las puertas de ese edificio.

Los tres compañeros llegaron a la plaza central y vieron los NPC's habian vuelto a salir a las calles. Al parecer la vida nocturna de la ciudad era bastante activa y habían encendido farolitos alrededor de la fuente principal en donde se reunía un gran grupo de gente. Algunos charcos todavía podían verse aquí y allá pero la mayoría de los destrozos causados por la lluvia había desaparecido.

—Allí. —señaló Dante. —Parece que el NPC de la Quest está finalmente saliendo de la biblioteca para volver a su casa. —dijo Dante.

Del otro lado de la plaza vieron al grupo de jugadores del Imperio y del Enjambre arremolinarse alrededor del NPC mientras comenzaban a escoltarlo lentamente hacia la puerta del palacio en donde estaban sus habitaciones.

—Al menos sabemos que ningún otro personaje puede acceder a esa Quest. —suspiró aliviado el joven.

Diógenes se volvió hacia él y lo miró con curiosidad . —¿Intentaron iniciar la Quest ustedes solos?

—Karina tiene Stats altos. —explicó Dante señalando a su compañera que en esos momentos vigilaba los alrededores. —Usamos un anillo mágico que nos dió el Director para llevar su puntaje al máximo posible, pero no sirvió de nada.

La voz de Willy volvió a sonar por la comunicación. —Será mejor que no des mas información confidencial o Duval va a pintar las paredes de las oficinas con tu sangre. —amenazó el joven.

—Los artefactos mágicos también sufren el tope máximo del valor total de Sabiduría. —comentó el jugador. —Es muy probable que a partir de mañana haya toda una caravana de sabios con toda clase de chucherías mágicas viniendo a probar suerte...pero ninguno lo logrará, de eso al menos estamos seguros.

—Probablemente se necesite un Enciclopedista o un Archivista con Stats Naturales para desbloquear eso. —dijo Willy con aire desanimado. —No hemos visto nada como eso hasta ahora en Calypso.

Karina se había acercado a ellos tras examinar los alrededores y solo captó una parte de la conversación. —¿Archivista? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. —¿Esa es otra clase de personaje en este mundo?

—Los especialistas en el Lore de Calypso. —explicó Diógenes. —Son los que estudian las leyendas y los mitos populares.

—Oh era eso. —Exclamó la joven algo decepcionada. —Yo pensaba en los Zentradis que acompañan a los Comandantes en las Nupetiet-Vergnitzs.

Dante conocía aquel nombre, pero Diógenes la miró confundido —¿Lo que…? —preguntó el jugador mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Las naves insignias de las flotas Zentradi. —explicó Dante. —Cada flota está bajo las órdenes de un Comandante Zentradi, una versión aún más grande y poderosa de un Zentradi común, son quienes ostentan el mando de todas las tropas y dirigen las operaciones cuando no están bajo las órdenes de un Comandante Supremo como Bodole-Zel, por ejemplo.

—Y junto a cada Comandante Zentradi siempre hay un Archivista. —agregó Karina. —Son como… ¿Asesores? ¿Consejeros…?

—Consejeros es adecuado. —afirmó Dante. —Aunque su papel principal es ser una especie de Oficial de Estado Mayor y tienen poder de mando como Comodoros en caso de ser necesario, pero generalmente se los considera como enciclopedias vivientes y quienes registran la bitácora de las operaciones de la flota...y son mucho más pequeños; miden poco menos que la mitad de un soldado Zentradi.

Diógenes soltó una carcajada. —Bueno… al menos ahora ya sé de dónde viene este cuerpo maltrecho que Calypso me dió. —exclamó divertido.

Pero Dante no se rió. Miró al jugador fijamente casi sin pestañear.

—¿Que? —preguntó Diógenes al ver la cara seria del jóven.

—¿Y si realmente tienes genes de Archivista…? —preguntó Dante… ¿Haz oído Willy?

La voz del programador sonaba cansada, pero era evidente que aquello había captado su interés. —No lo sé con seguridad. —respondió intranquilo. —Conozco un caso de un personaje con genes de Comandante Zentradi, es uno de los lugartenientes del Enjambre; un bruto de casi quince metros de altura que aplasta todo lo que se cruza en su camino… asi que tecnicamente es posible que Calypso genere también los genes de un Archivista… tal vez.

Dante se volvió hacia Karina y la tomó de las manos. —Tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo. —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Karina. —¿Que…?

—Hay que hacer que Diógenes se acerque al NPC y active la Quest. —intentó explicar el joven. —Creo que los genes de su herencia Zentradi tienen el potencial adecuado para lograrlo.

—Un momento Joyner. —exclamó Willy. —¿No estás insinuando que…?

—Dame el anillo. —pidió el joven.

Karina retrocedió un paso sin saber que hacer ante la repentina petición. —El Director… el Director dijo que… —comenzó a decir.

—No hay tiempo. —exclamó Dante. —Confia en mi ¡Dame el anillo!

—¡Dante no! —gritó Willy. —¡Tenemos que solicitar el permiso de Duval! ¡No puedes usar un Artefacto en un jugador cualquiera!

—¡Karina!

Las luces parecieron atenuarse alrededor de ellos así como los sonidos de la multitud que los rodeaba. La Teniente O'Higgins se soltó del agarre de Dante y retrocedió rápidamente mientras desenvainaba uno de sus cuchillos. —No. —dijo desafiante mientras separaba las piernas. —No desobedeceré una orden directa.

Los ojos de Diógenes se abrieron como platos al presenciar la escena. —Oh rayos. —murmuró.

Dante comprendió que la chica hablaba en serio. Hasta aquel momento su relación había sido de camaradería, pero, al contrario del propio Dante, ella era personal militar. Su lealtad hacia sus superiores era indiscutida y no podría a forzarla a hacer lo que su sentido del deber le prohibía.

—Karina. —dijo Dante extendiendo ambas manos hacia delante para intentar calmar la situación. —¿Que te dice tu instinto de piloto?

—Que es una locura. —respondió la joven. —No funcionó una vez ¿Por qué crees que va a funcionar ahora? ¿Qué es lo diferente?

—No puede ser una casualidad. —contestó Dante. —Si lo que Willy sospecha es cierto, Diógenes debe ser el único jugador de todo Calypso con un personaje capaz de cumplir con las condiciones que ese NPC pide para poder hablar sobre la Quest.

—Eso no es garantía que…

—No, no lo es. —reconoció el joven. —Pero mi análisis de la situación apunta a que las condiciones están dadas para que suceda. Soy un estratega, solo puedo interpretar la información que me llega y crear un plan con el mejor resultado, no puedo tomar chances ni corazonadas. Estoy viendo una oportunidad escurriéndose justo delante de nuestras narices y todas las células del cerebro me están gritando que no la deje escapar; por eso te lo vuelvo a preguntar a ti: ¿Que dice tu instinto?

La joven lo miró en silencio sin decidirse a responder mientras el tiempo corría. El NPC había pasado la fuente del centro de la plaza y se dirigía a las puertas del palacio mientras los jugadores alrededor se lanzaban insultos y pullas entre ellos.

—Karina…

La joven guardó el cuchillo con un movimiento casi felino y extendió el puño cerrado hacia Dante. —Le diré al Director que me forzaste a hacerlo. —dijo.

—Como si tuviera una mínima chance de lograrlo. —respondió Dante tomando el anillo. —¡Aprisa! ¡No hay tiempo!

—¿Cual es el plan? —preguntó Willy sonando bastante excitado en el chat de voz. —No me dejen fuera de esto…

—Mantén la vista fija en el NPC, tal vez tengamos una fracción de segundo para poder abrir la interfaz, tendrás que sacar todos los datos que puedas en ese tiempo. —instruyó por el chat, luego se volvió a Karina y señaló hacia la multitud. —Ve al otro lado de la plaza en donde está el callejón que lleva a las catacumbas; en cuanto el NPC llegue a las escaleras haz algún tipo de distracción.

—¿Distracción? —preguntó la joven.

—Derriba un par de canastas de frutas, ponte a gritarle algo a algún NPC… solo trata de atraer la atención lejos de la entrada al palacio, será nuestra señal para actuar.

—Esto no puede funcionar. —exclamó Karina mientras partía a la carrera. —¡Esto nunca va a funcionar!

Cuando Karina desapareció entre la multitud fué el turno de Dante y Diógenes. El joven ayudó al jugador a ponerse de pie y lo instó a que se pusiera en marcha. —Tenemos que llegar hasta NPC lo más rápido que podamos. —dijo.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección al palacio esquivando a los NPC's que llenaban la concurrida plaza. Pronto tuvieron que avanzar despacio y escurrirse entre los pocos espacios libres que quedaban entre la multitud.

Con horror comenzaron a comprender que no llegarian a tiempo. Cuando el signo de exclamación que flotaba sobre la cabeza del NPC apareció por entre el mar de cabezas que lo rodeaba, Dante comprendió que estaban demasiado lejos. Aún así se lanzó hacia delante y gritó a la multitud para que lo dejaran pasar. Algunos se apartaron al reconocer a Diógenes, pero en su mayor parte simplemente no se movían del sitio y los dos compañeros debían apartarse a uno u otro lado.

—El NPC está casi en la entrada del Palacio. —exclamó Dante mientras saltaba sobre un par de cajones y derribaba uno de ellos ante la mirada de desaprobación del tendero. —No llegaremos.

Quince metros. Dante ya podía distinguir los uniformes del Imperio y los del Enjambre que rodeaban al NPC, quien estaba justo a los pies de las escaleras de mármol blanco que subían desde la plaza hasta las enormes puertas del palacio. Los guardias armados con enormes hachas ceremoniales comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y se acercaron al funcionario para escoltarlo lejos de la muchedumbre de la plaza. El NPC comenzó a subir la escalera que de pronto ya no era blanca, sino roja.

—¿Pero que…? —exclamó Dante al ver aquello.

Todo se había vuelto rojo y el silencio tan repentino que se hizo en la plaza dejó escuchar aquel silbido penetrante mientras todas las miradas se volvían rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de la misma.

El NPC se detuvo al llegar al segundo escalón y se volvió también boquiabierto al ver aquello. Nadie hablaba.

—Eso es… ¿Una bengala? —preguntó Diógenes sin creer lo que veía.

—Oh mierda. —exclamó Dante golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

La bengala roja que había disparado Karina se elevó en medio de un penetrante zumbido a más de trescientos metros de altura iluminando a toda la ciudad con aquel poderoso resplandor rojizo. Todos los rostros que estaban en la plaza (Y definitivamente en toda la ciudad y varias millas en los alrededores) se volvieron a mirar aquella poderosa luz que ardió con la fuerza de un sol en medio del oscuro cielo estrellado y comenzó a descender lentamente girando sobre sí misma..

Dante comprendió que solo disponía de unos pocos segundos para actuar y que solo había una forma de cubrir el terreno que lo separaba del funcionario y que ahora estaba completamente cubierto de NPC's y jugadores paralizados por igual a causa del resplandor de la bengala.

—Toma. —dijo sujetando la mano de Diógenes mientras soltaba el anillo en la palma abierta. —Ponte esto de inmediato y prepárate para hacer contacto con el NPC.

Diógenes recibió el artefacto y tras cerrar el puño con fuerza lo miró confundido. —¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar hasta el funcionario con toda esta gente en el medio? ¿Volando?

—Si.

Diógenes no llegó a ponerse blanco porque Dante no le dió tiempo a hacerlo. Sin perder un segundo mas lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo alzó con facilidad sobre las cabezas de la sorprendida multitud. —No te preocupes, gasté un par de puntos extra en la habilidad de arrojar cosas, soy bastante bueno en esto —exclamó mientras tomaba impulso. —¡Buena Suerte!

Dante lanzó a Diógenes por sobre la multitud y el hombrecillo salió volando mientras sus harapos revoloteaban al viento. Solo le tomó unos cuatro o cinco segundos cubrir aquella distancia, apenas lo necesario para que pudiese equiparse el anillo. Al levantar la vista vió el rostro asombrado del NPC acercarse a toda velocidad por lo que extendió la mano y tocó la interfaz de diálogo, justo instantes antes que el suelo se acercase a recibirlo a toda velocidad.

La bengala finalmente cayó sobre el techo de paja de una enorme construcción, probablemente un granero u otra clase de depósito y comenzó a arder en forma descontrolada. A los pocos segundos las llamas se levantaron en el cielo y el pánico se desató en toda la ciudad.

La gente gritaba y corría en todas direcciones mientras un torrente de guardias salía por las puertas del palacio en dirección a la plaza para intentar poner algo de orden en medio de aquel caos. Las campanas de incendio comenzaron a resonar en toda la ciudad y pronto todo fué locura y terror por igual.

Dante corrió hasta los pies de la escalera y a la luz del incendio distinguió el cuerpo de Diógenes tumbado sobre los adoquines. No se movía.

—Mierda. —exclamó comprendiendo que se había pasado. Aquel jugador apenas tenía un puñado de puntos de vida y él lo había arrojado como una bolsa de patatas contra las piedras.

Un rápido vistazo al ícono de su personaje en la interfaz de la Party le confirmó que en efecto la barra de vida del jugador se había reducido considerablemente y ahora estaba en rojo parpadeante. —Por favor no te mueras, por favor no te mueras. —repetía mientras acortaba la distancia rápidamente.

Diógenes no estaba muerto pero si inconciente. El NPC que tenía la Quest estaba parado a su lado y lo miraba con una expresión de horror en el rostro, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Un par de guardias se acercaron a cada lado y lo escoltaron fuera de la escena mientras Dante se acercaba a toda prisa.

—¡Diógenes! —gritó. —¿Puede oírme? ¿Está consciente?

Apenas se inclinó junto al jugador y colocó sus manos encima del pequeño cuerpo, la interfaz de curación apareció sobre el mismo. Esta vez Dante sabía que hacer y seleccionó la opción adecuada y tras solo dos intentos pudo estabilizar exitosamente el estado del hombrecillo.

—Tengo que invertir algún punto más en Primeros Auxilios. —comentó el joven mientras levantaba a su compañero. —¿Puedes oírme?

Diógenes abrió los ojos. —No-no vuelvas a hacer eso. —lo increpó.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —prometió el joven con una fugaz sonrisa. —¿Puedes ponerte de pie…?

—No. —respondió. —Y creo que tenemos compañía.

Decenas de gritos sonaron a su alrededor y varios jugadores se acercaron corriendo. —¡Aquí! ¡Ese tipo llegó volando y activó el NPC! —gritó uno de ellos vestido con ropas del Imperio señalando el sitio donde Dante y Diógenes permanecían arrodillados.

—Oh mierda. —exclamó Dante mientras se ponía de pie con el cuerpo de su compañero en brazos. —Esto se va a poner feo.

Una docena de jugadores se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pero no lograron acercarse mucho; de pronto unas veinte figuras, de apenas un metro o poco más de altura completamente envueltas en capas oscuras, se cruzaron en el camino de los miembros del Imperio y del Enjambre y todo fue confusión y gritos.

—¿Pero que…? —comenzó a decir Dante cuando una de las figuras tiró de la manga de su pantalón. El joven bajó la vista hacia el desconocido y vió los ojos brillantes y la piel sucia de la niña.

—Tu…

La niña sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tirar del pantalón de Dante. Quería que la siguiese. El joven asintió y cargando al desvalido Diógenes partió a toda velocidad tras la extraña niña muda mientras los jugadores gritaban desconcertados ante la barrera de NPC's que habían aparecido de la nada y ahora les cerraban el paso por completo.

Rodearon la plaza en medio del pánico generalizado y llegaron a las callejuelas en donde Karina los esperaba. La joven se había ocultado bajo la arcada de un edificio y salió de entre las sombras al reconocer a sus compañeros de Party. —¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Pudieron…?

Los gritos de Willy por el chat fueron suficiente respuesta a su pregunta. —¡Ya lo tengo!¡Ya lo tengo! —gritaba la voz del programador de forma ensordecedora. —¡Salgan de allí de inmediato!

—No hace falta que nos lo digas. —respondió Dante.

—¿Que le ha sucedido a ese jugador? —preguntó Karina alarmada al ver el estado de Diógenes. —¿Y quienes…?

La niña muda se bajó la capucha y la joven piloto comprendió al instante. De inmediato les hizo señas para que la siguieran por el callejón, cosa que ambos jóvenes hicieron de inmediato.

En la plaza quedaba muy poca gente, solo los frustrados y confundidos miembros del Imperio y el Enjambre y algunos NPC's que corrían todavía agitados por el fuego que ya se estaba extinguiendo. De inmediato ambos bandos comenzaron a buscar por toda la plaza el rastro de aquellos misteriosos jugadores que se habían desvanecido misteriosamente en la conmoción. Las cenizas en lo que quedaba del techo del almacén no se habían apagado del todo aún cuando una catarata de rumores comenzó a inundar las redes sociales fuera de Calypso. La noche recién comenzaba para algunos.

Dante y Karina se detuvieron junto a un callejón y tomaron un descanso mientras revisaban las heridas de Diógenes. Depositaron con cuidado el avatar del jugador en el piso y comprobaron la información de salud.

—Creo que tu personaje está más preparado que el mío para hacer curaciones. —observó Dante. Karina se acercó e interactuó con el cuerpo de Diógenes. De inmediato la interfaz de curación se desplegó ante ella. —Tiene un par de costillas rotas. —dijo. —¿Que rayos pasó allá…?

—Luego te lo contaré. ¿Puedes curarlo? —preguntó el joven.

—Creo… creo que si, dejame examinarlo primero.

Mientras la joven aplicaba las primeras curaciones, Diógenes abrió los ojos y sonrió a la niña pequeña que miraba la escena con los ojos brillantes. —Hola Jazmín. —saludó el jugador haciendo unas señas con la mano mientras hablaba simultáneamente. El rostro de la niña pareció iluminarse y respondió con la misma clase de gestos mientras desplegaba una inmensa sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes de leche.

—¿Tu le enseñaste el lenguaje de señas? —preguntó Dante asombrado.

—Por supuesto. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella. —respondió el hombrecillo. —Hay hechizos de curación de nivel épico que podrían regenerar su lengua por completo, pero solo unos pocos personajes los conocen.

—Y ninguno de ellos los usaría nunca en un NPC. ¿Verdad? —razonó Dante.

—Es la triste verdad… pero oye. —exclamó Diógenes asombrado. —Me siento mucho mejor… esta dama sabe lo que hace.

Karina culminó sus curaciones y ayudó al jugador a incorporarse. —Eso debería permitirte caminar al menos. —dijo.

El indicador de vida de Diógenes se habían regenerado un par de puntos, al menos ahora su barra de estado estaba amarilla en vez de roja. El jugador se puso de pie con dificultad y se apoyó en Karina. —Creo… creo que podré lograrlo. —dijo.

Dante se puso en cuclillas y acarició el cabello sucio de la niña. —Los huérfanos nos ayudaron. —dijo el muchacho. —Si no fuera por ellos los jugadores del Imperio y del Enjambre nos hubieran rodeado por completo.

La niña le sonrió y levantando la mano hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba.

—Dice que "De nada" —tradujo Diógenes.

Para entonces varios niños se habían unido a ellos y los rodeaban en silencio. Una figura encapuchada más alta que el resto se adelantó y se detuvo frente a los jugadores. —¿Quien es el? —preguntó Karina poniéndose en guardia. —No parece un niño…

Diogenes lanzó una carcajada al comprender lo que sucedía. —Claro que no parece UN niño. —dijo comprendiendo de inmediato la situación. —¡Son dos!

La figura desconocida se abrió la capa y a la altura del pecho apareció el rostro de Lim, quien llevaba a hombros a un niño pequeño para completar aquel disfraz de hombre adulto. —¿Se encuentra bien Señor Diógenes? —preguntó.

—Perfectamente, por fortuna esta joven me ha dado los primeros auxilios necesarios… creo que viviré un par de días más.

El alivio fue visible en la cara del niño pero entonces Diógenes reparó en el icono de ques que brillaba sobre la cabeza del niño (y quedaba semioculto por el disfraz que lo cubría) —Oye Lim… con respecto a eso. —dijo poniéndose serio de pronto.

El joven también cambió la expresión. —Lo se. Dante me explicó sobre los signos que sólo los Aventureros pueden ver, por eso me estoy ocultando así.

—Es una buena idea. —reconoció el jugador. —¿Pero crees poder manejarlo?

—Lo intentaré. —prometió Lim. —Dante cree que podemos obtener comida y medicina si utilizamos el signo que flota en mi cabeza como una carnada para atraer la atención de los Aventureros.

Diógenes asintió. —Ten cuidado Lim, ya sabes que no todos los Aventureros son buenas personas y algunos tratarán de engañarte utilizando magia o palabras envenenadas… nunca bajes la guardia cuando trates con ellos.

—Me dejaré ver solo en el patio del templo o en la entrada al monasterio; esos lugares deberían estar protegidos contra las artes oscuras, en cambio...

El joven se adelantó y abrazó fuertemente al jugador. —Por favor haga todo lo posible por salvar a este mundo. —pidió. —Todos los niños confían en usted.

Diógenes estaba emocionado y se dejó abrazar hasta casi perder el aliento. Los demás niños también se acercaron y lo abrazaron mientras lloraban asustados por la perspectiva de despedir a un amigo querido.

—Increible. —comentó Karina volviéndose hacia Dante. —Esto es…

—Demasiado real. Lo se. —afirmó Dante con el rostro serio.

Una vez que las últimas palabras de despedida fueron dichas los niños desaparecieron entre los callejones con una velocidad que le pareció a Dante casi obra de la magia. La última en irse fué la niña muda llamada Jazmín, quien levantó la mano y saludó a los Aventureros antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

—Es hora que desaparezcamos nosotros también. —dijo Dante incorporándose.

—El puente no se levantará hasta la mañana. —observó Diógenes. —Pero me imagino que eso no es problema para ustedes… ¿Verdad?

—Hay un laberinto debajo de la ciudad que desemboca en el cañón, por allí vinimos. —dijo Karina.

—Las viejas Catacumbas de Mir. —explicó Diógenes. —Fueron excavadas por la orden de monjes que fundó esta ciudad hace mil doscientos años. Al principio era la propia ciudad la que se hallaba en las cavernas, pero luego comenzaron a edificar en la superficie y los túneles y cámaras subterráneo se convirtieron en osarios y tumbas para los monjes muertos.

Dante miró al jugador fascinado. —¿Usted conoce esos túneles? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? No. —reconoció el hombrecillo. —Esos túneles están llenos de trampas y cosas muertas que protegen los tesoros de las tumbas… pero he visto mapas de los primeros niveles y conozco a varios de los monjes que atienden el osario principal, en donde se dejan reposar los huesos de los muertos cuando se los retira de las tumbas del templo mayor.

—Tenemos una especie de mapa. —dijo Dante señalando a Karina. —Las trampas son un problema claro, pero si seguimos los pasos de la Te… digo de nuestra compañera, todo irá bien.

—Adelante entonces.

El grupo de Aventureros abandonó el callejón y se internó entre las ruinas de las casas que parecían a punto de derrumbarse justo en donde las enormes paredes de roca se elevaban en vertical hacia la noche estrellada. Al cabo de unos minutos localizaron la escalera de piedra que descendía hacia las catacumbas y tras tomar una de las antorchas bajaron hacia la oscuridad.

Recorrieron los primeros niveles sin problemas pero se detuvieron al llegar a la primera cámara mortuoria en un largo pasadizo iluminado pobremente por un par de antorchas chisporroteantes adheridas a las paredes. Tras la enorme puerta de piedra comenzaba el verdadero laberinto y las trampas más peligrosas. Karina ordenó que se detuvieran en la antecámara y les indicó que se acercaran. —Yo iré al frente marcando el camino ¿Puedes cargar a Diógenes en tu espalda? —preguntó mirando a Dante.

—No creo que haya problema alguno. —respondió el joven. —¿Pero crees que es necesario?

—Preferiría que en el caso de activar accidentalmente una de las trampas seas tú y no Diógenes el que reciba el daño. —razonó la joven. —Además un par de pies menos en el suelo me harían sentir más tranquila.

—Le aseguro que soy un excelente saco de patatas. —bromeó el jugador. —No me ofendes en absoluto si me llevan de aquí para allá, solo espero que no tengan que arrojarme por el aire otra vez.

—¿Arrojarlo por el aire? —preguntó Karina mirando confundida a Dante. —¿Eso fue…?

—Luego te explico.

La joven suspiró y señaló la entrada a la cámara. —Bien, entonces apagaremos las antorchas y continuaremos a oscuras, de ese modo…

La forma en que Karina se interrumpió hizo que a Dante se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. La chica sacó una de sus dagas y de inmediato se colocó frente a sus compañeros en posición de combate. —¿¡Quien vive!? —gritó hacia el fondo del corredor por donde habían llegado ellos.

Una figura oscura apareció en la puerta. Era enorme, de casi dos metros de altura y tan ancha como el mismo pasillo. Sin responder a los gritos de Karina comenzó a avanzar despacio y sus pisadas resonaban en las baldosas de piedra como los pasos de un gigante.

—Oh mierda. —dijo Dante al reconocer la armadura en cuanto el extraño llegó hasta la zona iluminada por las antorchas. —Dime que es una broma.

El Capitán DiMarco bajó su enorme escudo de torre y la punta de acero partió una de las baldosas de piedra solo con el peso del metal. —Conque aquí están las ratas que huyeron de la plaza. —dijo lanzando una mirada triunfante sobre los tres aventureros arrinconados. —Queremos tener una charla con ustedes sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde... y esta noche. —dijo mirando fijamente los rostros iluminados por la antorcha. —¿Vendrán por las buenas o por las malas? —preguntó desenvainando su enorme espadón de acero mágico.

—Mierda. —volvió a exclamar Dante. —Mierda.


	23. Chapter 23

El guerrero bloqueaba por completo el pasillo y se erguía amenazante como una torre de acero brillante. Ninguno de los tres compañeros dijo nada para contestar el desafío del recién llegado, pero de todas formas sabían que las palabras no eran necesarias.

—Soy el Capitán DiMarco. —dijo el hombre sin esperar respuesta mientras apoyaba sus enormes manos enguantadas en malla sobre la empuñadura de la espada. —Depongan sus armas de inmediato y garantizaré su seguridad.

Karina no se movió un centímetro y Dante desenvainó su cuchillo mientras asumia una posición defensiva cubriendo a Diógenes con su cuerpo. El gesto del joven hizo que una expresión de desilusión se marcase en el rostro del hombre fuerte del Imperio. —Es inútil que se resistan. —dijo apretando los puños. —Y les pediría que no me hagan perder el tiempo; de todas formas ustedes tres van a venir conmigo, caminando o como sacos al hombro, eso no cambiará nada.

—Lo siento pero no consentimos con eso. —dijo Dante levantando la voz. —No tenemos intenciones de iniciar ningún encuentro PvP o como sea ni queremos tener tratos con El Imperio.

El guerrero les devolvió una mirada de desprecio. —¿Consentir? No seas ridículo, no necesito el consentimiento de ninguno de ustedes para llevarlos a la rastra hasta nuestros oficiales de inteligencia.

—Eso suena como un secuestro. —opinó Dante rascándose la cabeza. —¿Que clase de juego permite que alguien secuestre a un jugador contra su propia voluntad?

Ahora la mirada de DiMarco era de perplejidad. —¿Te estas burlando de mi? ¿O realmente eres un novato sin ninguna idea de donde se ha metido? Esto es una zona PvP, aqui no hay consentimiento ni nada que los proteja y mi gente y yo queremos respuestas. Ahora.

Dante se aseguró que el chat estuviese en privado y se dirigió hacia Diógenes. —¿Es verdad eso? ¿Puede realmente llevarnos contra nuestra voluntad?

—Oh si. —respondió el jugador. —Solo necesita dejarnos fuera de combate, cosa que estoy cien por ciento seguro que no le demandará más de unos pocos segundos.

—¿Y puede secuestrarnos a los tres sin que podamos hacer nada?

—Bueno, las mecánicas de captura y prisión son algo complejas… pero si, en esencia puedes permanecer en el juego como un prisionero esperando tu rescate o Calypso te permite salir de la simulación y hacer otra cosa mientras transcurren las veinticuatro horas de tiempo máximo en que tu avatar puede permanecer como prisionero.

—¿Veinticuatro horas? —preguntó Dante.

—Al pasar ese tiempo y si tu personaje no es "rescatado" o "Liberado" por sus captores, entonces se considera una "muerte" y simplemente apareces en el templo más cercano como si te hubiese asesinado un monstruo.

—¿Que pueden hacernos mientras seamos sus prisioneros? —preguntó Karina.

—No mucho. —respondió Diógenes. —Escuché que hay hechizos que pueden hacer que el avatar suministre información básica como simulando un interrogatorio, por ejemplo lugares o NPC's con las que ha hablado o interactuado, nada demasiado escabroso por suerte… lo más preocupante es que pueden tener acceso total a nuestros inventarios e items y pueden tomar lo que quieran.

—¿Eso es… legal? —preguntó Dante.

—Si el juego lo permite, lo es. —afirmó el jugador. —Ahora si es ético o no… bueno, eso queda a criterio de los propios jugadores.

Karina sacudió la cabeza. —Esa no es alternativa para nosotros. —dijo mientras pasaba el cuchillo a su mano izquierda e inclinaba su cuerpo apoyando su peso en la rodilla derecha. Dante comprendió que aquel movimiento liberaba su mano para desenfundar su arma reglamentaria y disparar con un solo y letal movimiento. ¿Que tan efectiva sería una bala calibre nueve milímetros contra un monstruo como ese?

—Willy responde. —transmitió Dante por el chat. —Necesitamos tu ayuda AHORA.

Pero nadie respondió. El programador no había vuelto a comunicarse con ellos desde que entraran al subterráneo. —Mierda. ¿Donde estará Willy? ¿Y qué rayos pasó con Duval? ¿Donde están todos…?

Diógenes se dejó caer sobre las piedras del túnel. —¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó.

—Huir no es una opción. —dijo Karina sin quitar la vista del guerrero. —Y con respecto al combate… me gustaría evitarlo si es posible.

El jugador llamado Diógenes la miró desconcertado. —¿Evitar? Suena como si creyeras tener una chance de victoria contra DiMarco… ese tipo derrotó a un Zentradi solo y sin ayuda.

Dante se volvió asombrado. —¿Derrotó a un gigante el solo? —preguntó.

—Eso dicen los rumores.

DiMarco estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Aquellos jugadores no aprecian tener ganas de decidirse a hacer nada y se estaba hartando de su insolencia. —¿Y bien? ¿Que va a ser entonces? —preguntó lanzando una mirada sombría.

Dante no se dejó amedrentar. —Nos negamos a ir en contra de nuestra voluntad. —exclamó el Joven. —No hemos cambiado de opinión al respecto y no nos dejaremos intimidar por amenazas o bravuconadas de ninguna clase. Creía que el Imperio trataba diferente a los demás jugadores, pero aparentemente en el fondo se comporta igual que El Enjambre.

El rostro del guerrero del Imperio se puso rojo de ira y las manos apretaron tan fuerte el pomo de la espada que el crujido del metal llegó claramente ante ellos. «Bingo» —pensó Dante. Había puesto el dedo en la llaga sobre el tema del honor. ¿Pero cómo podría usar eso a su favor? DiMarco estaba visiblemente furioso ¿Desencadenaria un ataque repentino o le daría tiempo a descubrir algo más…? La cabeza de Dante trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de analizar toda la información que tenía.

—¡No nos compares con esa mierda! —gritó el guerrero apuntandoles con la enorme espada. —¿Crees que un insecto insignificante como tú puede juzgarme a mí o a los míos? ¿Quien eres tu, apenas una rata escurridiza que trama vaya a saber qué a espaldas de los demás jugadores? ¿Como sé que ustedes no son realmente espías del Enjambre?

Algo frente al enorme guerrero pareció cambiar, como si el aire temblara de repente. Dante sintió que su mano derecha comenzaba a temblar y vió con terror como sus dedos se movían solos y el arma comenzaba a resbalarse. Con un rápido movimiento tomó la empuñadura del cuchillo con ambas manos y la sujetó con fuerza, pero aún así no pudo detener los temblores.

—¿Pero que mierda…?

—Es el aura de DiMarco. —gimió Diógenes. —El hombrecillo estaba tendido boca abajo en el piso de piedra como si un gran peso lo estuviese aplastando contra las baldosas. —Los guerreros tan poderosos como él pueden imponer su voluntad solo con proyectar su fuerza… lo que tu personaje está experimentado es miedo.

—Mierda.

El gigante de acero lanzó una mirada de lástima. —Patético. —dijo mirando como el cuchillo que sostenía Dante temblaba entre sus manos. —No eres digno ni siquiera de estar ante mi… tu compañera en cambio parece ser más fuerte de lo que aparenta. —dijo mirando a Karina a los ojos. —Ella al menos se muestra digna de blandir las armas que le fueron dadas, lástima que sea solo una mujer.

La joven no se había movido un milímetro y mantenía la misma posición de guardia, pero Dante sabía que aquel comentario la había herido como un cuchillo afilado.

—Dame la señal y le haré tragar sus palabras. —dijo Karina por chat privado. —Estoy lista.

Dante sacudió la cabeza comprendiendo las ganas que tenía su compañera de meter una bala entre ceja y ceja de aquella enorme cabeza. —Me gustaría evitar que lo ataques en lo posible. —respondió el joven. —No mientras no quede otra alternativa.

Diógenes levantó con dificultad la cabeza del suelo. —Algo me dice que la reticencia de la joven Karina a atacar no es justamente por temor a que sea algo completamente inútil. —dijo el hombrecillo.

—Tibio, tibio. —dijo Dante. —Se supone que estamos aquí en una misión encubierta, involucrarnos en PvP contra uno de los jugadores más influyentes de Calypso no es la mejor forma de mantener el perfil bajo. Responder al desafío de ese jugador podría revelar información sensible.

—¿A qué te refieres con "Revelar"? —preguntó Diógenes

—Karina no es una jugadora normal. —explicó Dante. —Y por ahora me temo que no puedo decirte nada más.

El hombrecillo meditó aquello solo unos segundos. —Comprendo. —dijo. —Y creo tener la solución a su problema: Dile a tu amiga que rete a DiMarco a un duelo.

—¿Eh? —respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono. —Pero si es justamente…

—Los duelos no son combates PvP tradicionales, se trata de justas de honor en donde dos jugadores combaten en la mayor igualdad de condiciones… sin magia ni bonificaciones de fama o cosas como esas... Cuando dos jugadores se retan a duelo no importa a qué facción o orden pertenezcan, durante la duración de la justa se comportarán como dos entidades independientes del sistema de reputación o balance de Calypso.

—Eso… ¿Es cierto? —preguntó Dante.

—No tengo ni idea… pero antes que dejarnos capturar sin hacer algo…

El joven procesó aquello unos segundos. ¿Cómo forzar a ese jugador a aceptar un duelo que, de ser cierto lo que decía Diógenes, no le suponía ninguna ventaja? Ellos estaban a su completa merced allí, no había chances de que aceptara a menos…

—Sígueme la corriente. —dijo Dante mirando a Karina mientras cambiaba nuevamente al chat local para que DiMarco pudiera oírlo. —¿Qué rayos estoy escuchando? —exclamó mientras guardaba su daga y se adelantaba poniendo la mejor cara de sorprendido que podía (y se aguantaba la risa) ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso acabas de hacer un comentario sexista contra mi compañera?

DiMarco bajó un poco la espada y miró al joven desconcertado. —¿Que…?

—¡Ese jugador acaba de realizar un comentario despectivo hacia una mujer! —gritó Dante señalando al enorme guerrero vestido de armadura que bloqueaba el pasillo. —Ustedes lo oyeron ¿Verdad?

El efecto del aura del jugador del Imperio había desaparecido por completo y Diógenes pudo incorporarse con algo de dificultad. —¿En esta época? ¿En serio? —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Como se atreve?

DiMarco se puso rojo como un tomate. —Yo no…. Es decir… ¡Ese no es el maldito punto! —gritó volviendo a levantar la espada.

—¿Como que no? —respondió Dante. —¿Crees que por ser mujer ella no tiene derecho a jugar a este juego? ¿Crees que eso la hace menos digna que tu?

—Qué vergüenza. —observó Diógenes.

—Por cavernícolas como tú es que hay tan pocas mujeres en este juego. —afirmó señalandolo con el dedo. —Esa actitud machista no tiene ninguna justificación, has deshonrado a mi compañera y a todas las jugadoras de Calypso con ese comentario misógino.

Karina había bajado su daga y miraba a Dante y a Diógenes con expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. —Oigan… no ha sido para tanto. —dijo sin saber que hacer. Los dos compañeros la miraron con impaciencia esperando que continuara con aquella farsa. La joven Teniente suspiró y levantó su daga apuntando al pecho blindado del guerrero. —No estoy interesada en ese PvP o como mierda se llame, pero si quieres respaldar tus palabras con tu espada y no solo con tu lengua, acepta justar conmigo.

La petición de Duelo apareció en cuanto la joven dijo aquellas palabras y un cartel similar apareció en la interfaz de DiMarco justo frente a ella. —¿Un duelo? —preguntó confundido el guerrero.

—Si eres hombre, acepta. —exigió Karina.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. —gritó colérico DiMarco moviendo la espada de lado a lado. —Ustedes ya son mis prisioneros de todas formas ¿Como crees que un duelo podría cambiar algo?

—Si ganas, iremos contigo de buena gana. —dijo Karina. —Pero no aceptaré otra disculpa que no sea por medio de la restauración del honor.

La mención de aquella palabra hizo que el hombretón cerrara la boca de inmediato (Y a todos les pareció escuchar el sonido que hicieron sus dientes al chocarse de golpe) Inmediatamente soltó la mano sujeta al escudo y realizó un gesto con sus dedos frente a su rostro mientras presionaba el botón de Aceptar.

—Que perdida de tiempo. —dijo aceptando el desafío. —Que conste que lo hago solo por…

Karina no lo dejó terminar la frase. Con un salto repentino salvó los pocos metros que la separaban de la mole de acero y lanzó un golpe directo a la yugular del guerrero, el único punto de piel expuesto y al alcance de su ataque.

DiMarco no había siquiera bajado el brazo izquierdo cuando tuvo a la misteriosa asesina a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sin posibilidad de volver a tomar su escudo utilizó el propio brazo para detener el ataque. La hoja del cuchillo mordió la malla de metal y arrancó varias anillas. Unas gotas de sangre flotaron en el aire antes de caer en el suelo mientras Karina retrocedía de un salto y se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

—¡Tu…! —exclamó el guerrero poniéndose en posición de combate. —Eso ha sido un truco…. espera. —dijo de pronto comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar. —¿Haz atacado en modo manual?

Karina no tenía intención de hablar y volvió a atacar con toda su furia, pero esta vez el hombre levantó el escudo mientras lanzaba un mandoble en diagonal. El terrible golpe podria haber partido facilmente a una vaca por la mitad, por suerte la joven lo esquivó a tiempo y utilizó el enorme escudo como punto de apoyo para volver a saltar y ponerse lejos del alcance del siguiente golpe.

—Te subestimé. —dijo el guerrero. —No solo eres valiente, estás utilizando tus habilidades innatas. ¿Quien rayos te ha entrenado? ¿Cómo es que nunca escuché hablar de ti en Calypso?

—Cállate y pelea. —respondió la joven cambiando de táctica. Esta vez se lanzó hacia el lado de la espada, sabiendo que era imposible atravesar el escudo del enemigo, pero DiMarco adivinó sus movimientos y simplemente se acercó más a la pared, cubriendo su lado expuesto sin dejar ninguna rendija por donde Karina pudiera pasar.

Dante y Diógenes se alejaron hacia la entrada de la siguiente habitación en cuanto Karina se lanzó al combate. Querían dejarle todo el espacio libre que pudieran y molestar lo menos posible. —Parece que no ha notado nada extraño. —observó el joven. —Esto podría funcionar.

Pero Diógenes sacudió la cabeza. —No quiero sonar pesimista pero… realmente lo dudo mucho.

El joven corroboró aquella afirmación al echar un vistazo a los indicadores de estado de Karina en su interfaz de party. La vida de la joven no había descendido un solo punto, pero su barra de estamina se reducía rápidamente. —No podrá soportar ese ritmo por mucho tiempo. —dijo sabiendo que se les estaba acabando el tiempo. —Tenemos que ayudarla de algún modo.

—No puedes interceder…

—Ya se, ya se. —respondió Dante. —Me refiero a indicaciones tácticas… echémosle un vistazo a esta sala a ver si se nos ocurre algo, pero cuidado con las trampas.

Los dos compañeros entraron a la habitación con cuidado mientras los ruidos del combate retumbaban en el angosto pasadizo.

Se encontraron en una estancia amplia pero con el techo bastante bajo. Un par de gruesas columnas de roca en el centro de la habitación rodeadas de unas gradas semicirculares de solo dos niveles eran lo más destacable del mobiliario, aunque vieron también algunos nichos tallados en las paredes que contenían unas formas oscuras envueltas en telas podridas. Unas pocas antorchas apenas daban la suficiente luz para distinguir los contornos de la arquitectura de la habitación.

—¿Sabes que lugar es este? —preguntó Dante.

Diógenes observó a su alrededor con evidente curiosidad —Casi con seguridad que se trate de una cámara dedicada a reuniones, probablemente colocarían al muerto en el centro de la sala, en esa especie de espacio circular entre las columnas y el resto de los monjes se sentaria a su alrededor mientras durara el velorio. —respondió el jugador señalando el centro de la estancia.

—Todo este espacio extra podría ser beneficioso para la agilidad de Karina, pero la ventaja sigue siendo mínima... no puede ganar por cansancio. —dijo el joven tomando una de las antorchas tras lo cual caminó con cuidado hacia el centro del cuarto. —Mira este símbolo tallado en el centro del círculo... ¿Puedes leer lo que dice?

Una rápida mirada le bastó a Diógenes para saber de que se trataba. —Riqueza. —dijo. —Es el símbolo del antiguo lenguaje que representa la buena fortuna y los bienes preciosos como el oro y las joyas.

Dante miró con interés la roca en donde hábiles manos habían tallado aquella runa en la superficie pulida. —¿Trampa o Decoración? —preguntó.

—Definitivamente trampa. —respondió el jugador. —Parece que pusieron aquel símbolo para atraer a los saqueadores a examinar aquella losa de piedra.

Dante se encaramó a las gradas circulares y observó el espacio abierto en donde estaba inscripta el símbolo, luego sopló con fuerza para quitar el polvo que se había depositado sobre el piso.

Una pequeña grieta apenas visible apareció a lo largo de la piedra dividiéndola en dos. —¿Crees que sea un pozo que se abra al pisarlo? —preguntó Dante señalando la tenue división.

—Probablemente.

—Bien, con algo de suerte Karina podrá hacer que ese monstruo pise la losa y caiga en la trampa, tenemos que avisarle. —exclamó el joven entusiasmado de tener un plan.

Diógenes sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que DiMarco sea tan tonto como para caer en algo así. —dijo.

—Entonces modifiquemos las condiciones, ya que al menos tenemos esa ventaja. —respondió Dante. —Ayudame a apagar las antorchas; sin luz no podrá distinguir una piedra de la otra.

Se pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato arrancando las antorchas de los soportes de las paredes y arrojandolas al suelo donde las apagaron con varios pisotones. Pronto la estancia quedó completamente sumida en la oscuridad del laberinto.

—Karina. —dijo Dante abriendo la interfaz de comunicaciones. —Trata de traer a DiMarco hasta la habitación al final del pasillo, hay una trampa en el centro de la habitación al que puedes arrastrarlo si te las ingenias.

—Puedo vencerlo yo sola. —respondió categóricamente la voz agitada de la Teniente.

—No me cabe ninguna duda, pero vencer a ese jugador en PvP no es parte de nuestra misión, ahora tenemos que salir lo más pronto posible de Mir y te estoy ofreciendo la forma más directa de hacerlo.

La joven no respondió pero el sonido del combate comenzó a oírse más cerca de la puerta. —Ok, ya vienen… será mejor que nos preparemos del otro lado de la sala. —dijo.

—A la orden jefe.

Corrieron hacia la salida y justo en ese momento el marco de piedra de la entrada que daba al pasillo pareció explotar en cuanto el enorme espadón del jugador golpeó contra la roca lanzando cientos de esquirlas dentro de la habitación.

Karina pareció emerger de entre la nube de polvo como si se hubiese materializado en medio de la explosión, pero simplemente había saltado en el momento del terrible golpe para evitar una derrota inmediata. Con gracia aterrizó en las baldosas de piedra y miró hacia la entrada.

DiMarco apareció ocultando la poca luz que llegaba del pasillo y su sombra cubrió por completo a la pequeña asesina que se encontraba delante. —¿No crees que es suficiente? —preguntó. —Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que no estamos en el mismo nivel, duelo o no duelo. Ríndete de una vez y prometo que no se los maltratará durante el interrogatorio.

—Ahorra el aliento para cuando me derrotes. —respondió.

El guerrero lanzó un golpe vertical y Karina lo esquivo hacia la derecha, de inmediato DiMarco se cubrió con el enorme escudo mientras redirigia la espada y se preparaba para atacar desde otro ángulo. Aquella arma parecía no respetar las leyes de la física o acaso la fuerza del jugador era tan grande que el peso de la espada no le impedía blandirla con la flexibilidad de una simple vara de sauce.

Aun así era evidente que el peso de la espada y la energía que DiMarco usaba para lanzar los golpes eran fácilmente predecibles y una vez que Karina observó el alcance y velocidad de los golpes del jugador se hizo una idea general de cómo esquivar cada ataque. El único problema era que Dimarco no dejaba puntos vulnerables que atacar; su armadura cubría por completo su cuerpo dejando solo descubiertos el cuello y la cabeza, pero para llegar a ellos Karina debía acercarse demasiado y aún cuando pudiera esquivar la espada, aquel enorme escudo de torre era usado por el jugador como una enorme pared móvil que amenazaba con aplastarla de golpe cada vez que lograba ponerse a su alcance.

Dante y Diógenes observaban la batalla sin nada más que hacer que rogar que ninguno de los terribles golpes del guerrero diera en el blanco. Karina estaba demostrando una gran habilidad, no cabía la menor duda de ello, pero el tal DiMarco bloqueaba todos sus ataques con demasiada facilidad, casi con desdén.

—Karina. —dijo Dante. —El escudo.

—¿Qué pasa con el escudo? —preguntó la joven esquivando un nuevo ataque.

—La espada parece no tener masa, pero el escudo lo obliga a compensar la inercia de su peso cada vez que lo usa como arma.

—Entendido.

Karina cambió su modo de ataque y comenzó a lanzar estocadas hacia donde DiMarco mantenía su escudo pegado al cuerpo. El guerrero se veía obligado a rechazar los ataques adelantando el pesado artefacto de metal y, al hacerlo, su cuerpo avanzaba acompañando el movimiento del mismo. Poco a poco Karina fué haciendo que el hombre se acercara inadvertidamente al centro de la estancia. Cuando el pie de DiMarco chocó contra la grada circular de piedra el hombre se detuvo un momento para salvar el obstáculo.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Dante pero no era necesario; Karina vió la oportunidad y lanzó una de sus dagas arrojadizas hacia el rostro del guerrero, quien tuvo que levantar el escudo para protegerse del ataque. El cuchillo rebotó en el brillante metal y salió despedido hacia la oscuridad mientras la joven se lanzaba a atacar la parte baja del cuerpo de DiMarco que había quedado desprotegida.

Pero el guerrero no se dejó engañar. Con un rápido movimiento bajó el escudo de golpe intentando aplastar a la joven con la afilada punta de acero. —¡Te tengo! —gritó triunfante mientras movía aquella pesada pieza de equipo, pero Karina había previsto aquello.

Utilizando la grada como punto de apoyo saltó hacia un costado justo cuando la punta de acero se clavaba en la piedra (En el sitio donde justo estaba su cabeza unos momentos antes) rompiéndola en mil pedazos. El impulso del ataque fué demasiado grande y el guerrero se vió arrojado hacia delante mientras se veía obligado a saltar por sobre los escombros hacia el espacio libre entre las columnas.

Karina giró en el aire como un gato y sus pies se apoyaron en una de las columnas, tras lo cual tomó impulso para saltar una vez más, esta vez lista para empujar al pozo con todo el peso de su cuerpo al ahora desequilibrado guerrero.

Pero no apareció ningún pozo.

En cuanto DiMarco pisó la losa de piedra la misma se abrió al medio, apenas dejando una profunda rendija de veinte centímetros de espesor. Aquello no era un pozo, era una trinchera que servía como riel de guía para algo mucho más peligroso.

—¡Karina cuidado! —gritó Dante.

La gruesa columna en la que se había apoyado Karina para impulsarse de un salto comenzó a moverse de forma repentina, tomando por sorpresa a la joven que de pronto se vió lanzada hacia delante mientras veía horrorizada como la columna del lado opuesto del centro de la estancia se acercaba velozmente a su encuentro. —¡Oh mierda! —gritó cuando comprendió que era imposible saltar debido a la aceleración repentina que la empujaba contra la columna de roca. Estaba a punto de ser aplastada como un sapo y lo único que pudo atinar fué a cubrirse el rostro con el brazo.

El enorme escudo que DiMarco había arrojado la golpeó repentinamente de costado y la lanzó volando hacia un lado, entonces las dos columnas de roca chocaron violentamente en el centro de la estancia levantando una nube de polvo.

Dante y Diógenes corrieron al encuentro de la joven pero esta se levantó de inmediato antes que sus compañeros llegaran a su lado. Dándose la vuelta contempló atónita la escena que se desarrollaba en el centro del cuarto en cuanto se disipó la polvareda.

DiMarco estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo de piedra mientras que con sus potentes brazos mantenía separadas a duras penas las dos enormes columnas de piedra que amenazaba con aplastarlo. La fuerza que estaba ejerciendo aquel guerrero era tan grande que las rocas vibraban por el esfuerzo.

—¿Eres idiota? —lo increpó la joven acercándose con la daga en la mano. —¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?

El guerrero tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo y levantó la vista hacia la Teniente O'Higgins. —Te-tenía una deuda de honor contigo. —dijo.

Karina suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Realmente crees que el honor es una especie de moneda de intercambio? Idiota, el honor no es un gesto heroico en un videojuego de moda; es la suma de tus valores morales, de tu compromiso con los tuyos y de tu voluntad para dar lo mejor de ti… esto… esto no es honor. —dijo señalándolo con la daga. —Esto es solo galantería de caricatura. Si fueras un hombre honorable no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste y nos hubieras dado una oportunidad de evitar este combate ridículo.

Dante y Diógenes escucharon atónitos aquellas palabras y permanecieron en silencio sin saber qué decir.

DiMarco bajó la vista avergonzado. —Lo… lo siento. —dijo. —Tienes razón.

Disculpas aceptadas. —respondió Karina guardando su daga.—Al menos eso sí sonó sincero. —dijo tras lo cual se volvió a sus compañeros. —Salgamos lo más pronto posible de este lugar, Dante dame la mano.

Dante extendió su mano mientras tomaba la de Diógenes, de inmediato los tres salieron corriendo por el oscuro túnel y se internaron en el laberinto mientras el impotente Capitán DiMarco los veía escaparse sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Recorrieron en silencio los angostos túneles guiados por Karina, quien seguía las instrucciones del "mapa" ahora a la inversa, ya completamente segura de la fiabilidad de las mismas. Cuando se hubieron alejado un centenar de metros de donde habían dejado al jugador atrapado en la trampa el duelo se canceló automáticamente y el mensaje de "Abortado" apareció en la interfaz de la joven, quien desechó el mensaje sin darle más importancia.

Ni una sola vez tuvieron que detenerse y avanzaron mucho más rápidamente que cuando recorrieron aquel laberinto la primera vez.

Diógenes estaba asombrado. —¿Acaso tu compañera puede ver en la oscuridad como los Voldorianos? —preguntó intrigado.

—No sabía que los hombres-gato podían hacer eso. —reconoció el joven sonriendo. —Aunque supongo que tiene sentido… con respecto a Karina, ella tiene una que otra sorpresa debajo de la manga, no te preocupes. —dijo mientras se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa del jugador si supiera que la teniente estaba usando un sofisticado visor nocturno de la misma clase que usaban las fuerzas especiales de la NUNS.

Tardaron solo veinte minutos en llegar a la habitación en donde habían encontrado a Dirk y descubrieron que no había nadie allí. El aroma de la tela quemada todavía flotaba en el ambiente pero no había rastros de que alguien hubiese estado allí, hasta habían borrado las huellas en el polvo.

Salieron por la misma puerta y pronto el pasadizo se convirtió en el tosco túnel tallado en la roca que desembocaba en la ladera del precipicio.

—Estamos por salir. —dijo Karina.

—No veo nada…. ah pero claro, es de noche allí afuera. —razonó Diógenes.

En aquel momento los tres sintieron el aire fresco que soplaba directamente en sus rostros y respiraron con ansiedad el aire puro.

—Alto. —dijo Karina señalando la oscuridad delante. —Yo iré primera, esperen a mi señal.

Obviamente Dante se imaginó que la joven aprovecharia aquel momento para quitarse el equipo "extraño" y preparar todo para evacuar a Diógenes. La joven le soltó la mano a Dante y desapareció en la oscuridad unos metros más adelante. Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó su voz resonar en el túnel. —Todo despejado, pueden salir.

Los dos hombres salieron a la pequeña saliente de roca y vieron el abismo oscuro frente a ellos. Las dos Hermanas estaban casi sobre el cenit del acantilado y su luz apenas alcanzaba para iluminar un poco la pared de roca en donde se encontraban. Diógenes se volvió hacia el túnel y lanzó una exclamación de asombro al ver la ilusión que ocultaba la entrada. —Se sabia hace rato que hay más de una entrada secreta a la ciudad. —dijo entusiasmado mientras pasaba su mano por el espejismo de roca. —Esto es muy emocionante.

—Y hablando de eso… —dijo Dante volviéndose hacia Karina. —Tenemos que preocuparnos de ciertas cuestiones de honor nosotros también. —dijo. —¿Puedes darme el mapa que nos dió Dirk?

Karina tomó el papelito con las instrucciones del laberinto y se lo dió a Dante, quien lo rompió en una docena de pedacitos y lo arrojó al abismo. —Bien, eso ya está hecho, ahora…

—El anillo. —dijo Karina acercándose a Diógenes. —Por favor devuélveme el anillo que usaste en la plaza. —exigió.

El jugador se volvió hacia la joven y se encogió de hombros. —Con respecto a eso… —dijo desviando la mirada del rostro severo de la joven..

—No me gusta el tono de eso. —observó Dante. —¿Sucede algo?

—Con todo lo que pasó allí atrás se me olvidó mencionarlo pero… cuando desperté tras el pequeño "vuelo" por la plaza, ya no tenia mas ese anillo en mi poder.

Karina y Dante se miraron un instante entre ellos.

—Explicate. —exigió la joven cruzándose de brazos. —No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

El jugador levantó la mano derecha y les mostró sus pálidos dedos. En el índice se podía ver una marca negra todo alrededor de la blanca piel. —Cuando me miré la mano descubrí esta marca y el anillo ya había desaparecido del inventario. —explicó.

—Duval nos va a matar. —dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza. —Dalo por hecho.

Karina no estaba del todo convencida y miraba a Diógenes con ganas de sacudirlo cabeza abajo hasta que el bendito anillo cayera al suelo, pero al menos se contuvo lo suficiente para cambiar de idea. —Dejaremos que sea el Director quien resuelva esto. —dijo en cambio. —Tú te vienes con nosotros.

—¿Tengo otra alternativa?

La joven no respondió y en cambio tomó la andrajosa capa de Dante y le arrancó un grueso trozo de un solo golpe. —¡Eh! —exclamó el joven.

—A partir de aquí tendrás que acompañarnos con los ojos vendados. —dijo mientras doblaba la tela sobre sí misma. —Espero que no le moleste.

Como Diógenes se encogió de hombros Karina tomó ese gesto por un "si" y procedió a atar aquel vendaje improvisado a la calva cabeza de Diógenes.

El siguiente paso fué preparar el equipo de descenso. Karina desactivó el holograma que ocultaba el pequeño drone y procedió a revisar que el ancla estuviese bien firme en la roca. luego desenrolló la cuerda y la arrojó al abismo. —Uno de nosotros tendrá que bajar a Diógenes. —dijo.

—Yo me encargo. —respondió Dante. —Lo ataré a mi cintura con un trozo de cuerda y bajaremos juntos.

Karina le pasó a Dante un rollo más pequeño de soga y una vez que ambos estuvieron bien asegurados comenzaron a descender primero mientras la joven vigilaba desde lo alto.

No les llevó más que unos veinte minutos descender hasta el fondo del abismo. A mitad del descenso Diógenes suspiró profundamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el joven deteniéndose en una pequeña saliente. —¿Quieres descansar?

—No, no es eso. —respondió el jugador sacudiendo la cabeza. —Solo es que me había resignado por completo a tener aventuras con este avatar.

Dante sonrió. —¿Esto es más de lo que esperabas? —preguntó reiniciando el descenso.

—Me pregunto si fué una buena idea haber ido al mercado hoy a la tarde. —volvió a suspirar el jugador. —Algo me dice que esto de hoy es solo el inicio de más problemas.

La oscuridad en el fondo del precipicio era casi completa y la luz de las lunas no llegaba a iluminar mucho en aquel lugar. Dante desanudó la cuerda que lo ataba a Diógenes y tiró de la soga varias veces para indicar a su compañera que podía iniciar el descenso. La joven solo demoró unos diez minutos en llegar hasta ellos y cuando lo hizo fue tan silenciosa como una sombra. —Vamos. —dijo señalando la oscuridad. —Cuidado al cruzar el río.

En ese momento un ruido sordo resonó en lo alto del risco indicando que la pequeña carga explosiva colocada por la Tenientehabía desintegrado al drone y eliminado toda prueba de su existencia en el juego.

Dante volvió a alzar a Diógenes y siguió a su compañera hasta donde las agitadas aguas creaban remolinos de espuma entre las rocas. Si saltar de roca en roca les había parecido desafiante al llegar, hacerlo en medio de la noche con la poca luz de las lunas que llegaba hasta allí entonces era una tarea casi imposible. Dante dejó que Karina eligiera la ruta más segura y saltó por las mismas rocas que la joven escogía con seguridad.

Una vez seguros del otro lado suspiraron aliviados.

Entonces fué cuando descubrieron que el caza no estaba más allí.


	24. Chapter 24

—Duval no solo nos va a matar… va a clonar el poco material genético que quede de nosotros y va a abortar a cada uno de los fetos. —dijo Dante cayendo de rodillas sobre las piedras mojadas.

Karina pudo controlarse un poco mejor y volvió a ponerse las gafas de visión nocturna. —No puede ser…—exclamó. —¿Es una ilusión? Es imposible que haya desaparecido así sin dejar rastros…

Tras examinar minuciosamente aquella especie de cueva y los alrededores Karina volvió hasta la roca donde Dante y Diógenes esperaban sentados. —Nada. —dijo pateando un pedrusco que rodó hasta el cauce del arroyo. —Ni siquiera una maldita huella. —dijo.

—Mierda. —exclamó Dante. —Esto… esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Diógenes se aclaró la garganta y el joven se acordó de su situación. —Lo siento —dijo mientras quitaba la venda que cubría los ojos del jugador y comprobaba que Karina se había quitado el equipo moderno. —Creo que esto ya no es más necesario dadas las circunstancias.

El jugador abrió los ojos, pero dada la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella especie de cueva parecía no haber cambiado nada tuviese o no los ojos vendados. —Por lo que escucho no son buenas noticias. —observó pensativo. —¿Qué es lo que ha desaparecido.? ¿Acaso…?

—Nuestra carreta. —contestó rápidamente Dante. —Nuestra carreta ha desaparecido. —dijo mirando a Karina.

Diogenes sacudió la cabeza. —Así que la "carreta" en la que han llegado hasta aquí ha "desaparecido" misteriosamente… ya veo. —dijo pensativo.

Karina se sentó junto a ellos y suspiró. —No lo comprendo. —dijo. —¿Como han podido llevarsela…?

—Sea como sea, es inútil preocuparse por eso ahora. —respondió Dante.—Se la han llevado pero nosotros tenemos que salir de aquí de una forma u otra.

Antes que pudieran decidir el siguiente paso a seguir, el jugador llamado Diógenes caminó hasta el lugar en donde habían dejado el ahora desaparecido caza y observó atentamente el terreno. —Que ha desaparecido, eso es indudable. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza —Pero dudo mucho que "alguien" se la haya llevado.

Karina y Dante cerraron sus interfaces y miraron extrañados al jugador. —¿Que? —preguntó la joven a las que repentinamente le volvieron las ganas de sacudirlo en el aire. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Diógenes se acuclilló y señaló el cauce del arroyo. —Teniendo en cuenta la geografía de la zona y la tormenta que hace unas pocas horas se desató sobre la ciudad… si, estoy completamente seguro que esa es la solución a este enigma.

—¿Que… que estas tratando de decir? —preguntó Dante.

—Que su carreta ha sido arrastrada río abajo por una crecida repentina. —explicó Dante señalando en la dirección hacia donde fluia el río. —Si no ha quedado atascada a mitad de camino, cosa que dudo por la violencia con la que suele haber crecidas en esta zona, muy probablemente se encuentre ahora en las profundidades del lago que hay al pié de la cascada del Ermitaño, lo siento mucho. —dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la joven que lo miraba estupefacto.

Dante y Karina volvieron a mirarse. —Bueno ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Dante.

La joven Teniente se acercó a una de las paredes de aquella cueva y tocó la piedra con sus manos. —Las rocas están mojadas incluso a unos dos metros de altura. —dijo examinando la superficie húmeda. —Es… es posible que algo así pudo haberse llevado al…

—A la carreta. —la corrigió rápidamente Dante. —Si, yo también creo que esa explicación es la más lógica.

Karina ya había tomado una decisión, pero mantuvo la cabeza fría y miró a su compañero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó.

—Creo que tu deberias ir a recobrar la carreta. —opinó el joven. —Mientras nosotros vamos en la dirección contraria para poner a salvo a Diógenes hacia la zona segura más cercana.

La joven meditó aquel plan unos segundos. —No se si separarnos sea la mejor de las ideas. —dijo tras pensarlo. —Pero nuestras opciones son demasiado limitadas. Lo que más me preocupa es la seguridad de ustedes dos, especialmente ahora que sabemos que los del Imperio pronto estarán tras nuestros pasos, si es que la cacería no ha empezado ya.

—Más razón para ponernos en marcha lo antes posible. —dijo Dante.

Karina asintió con la cabeza. Entonces se llevó los dedos a la boca y soltó un fuerte silbido que resonó en todo el fondo de aquel profundo cañón y resonó con un profundo eco que fué muriendo a lo largo de las altas paredes de roca.

—Si estás tratando de anunciar a nuestros enemigos que estamos aquí abajo, creo que vas por buen camino. —dijo Dante.

Para su sorpresa, a los pocos segundos los ecos de un galope se escucharon en las cercanías y un corcel blanco apareció levantando chorros de espuma en las todavía agitadas aguas de la corriente.

—¡Valkyria! —exclamó Dante reconociendo a la yegua blanca. —¡Casi me había olvidado de ella? ¿Pero cómo…?

—Ni idea. —respondió Karina. —Independientemente de donde nos separemos, siempre aparece a los pocos segundos de ser llamada. —explicó la joven.

—Oh.

La yegua se detuvo frente a los aventureros y soltó un relincho de felicidad. Karina acarició el poderoso cuello del animal y se volvió hacia los demás. —Será mejor que ustedes vayan con Valkyria. —dijo. —Yo iré a recuperar nuestra… carreta.

Los jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella idea y se prepararon para montar. —¿Hacia dónde iremos? —preguntó Diógenes.

Dante desplegó su mapa y señaló el curso del río. —Tenemos un único camino a seguir hasta esta zona llamada el Valle de Minhorn en donde nace el rió que formó este lugar. —dijo señalando las paredes de roca... —Veo dos rutas posibles una vez que lleguemos al fin del cañón; o cruzamos las montañas en dirección Norte al reino de Vatuvia o descendemos por el este en dirección a las llanuras hacia Jenne. —concluyó.

Diógenes señaló un punto en el mapa. —Hay un guardián a mitad de camino aquí. —dijo mientras apoyaba su dedo en lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque. —Si podemos llegar hasta allí podremos teletransportarnos hasta Jenne.

Dante miró a Diógenes sorprendido. —¿Conoces la zona? —preguntó.

—Solo los mapas. —reconoció. —Recuerda que nunca había salido de esta ciudad antes.

Karina estuvo de acuerdo y se colocó la capa sobre el rostro. —Será mejor partir de inmediato. —dijo. —Nos vemos en la oficina. —dijo mientras saludaba con la mano y se lanzaba a correr hacia la oscuridad. Tras unos segundos dejaron de escuchar sus ligeros pasos y el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel oscuro lugar. —Y bien. —dijo Dante. —Hora de partir.

Tomó a Diógenes como si fuera un niño y de un salto se encaramó sobre la yegua. —¿Sabes montar? —preguntó el jugador mirando nervioso como Dante tomaba las riendas y las examinaba con curiosidad.

—Creo que en el caso de Valkyria, ella sabe manejarse sola… tratemos simplemente de no caernos de su grupa. ¡Vamos!

El caballo se lanzó al galope en la dirección contraria a la que había partido Karina y pronto dejaron atrás la cueva. Había un pequeño sendero a ambos lados del cauce del arroyo, pero el mismo todavía estaba algo crecido por la reciente tormenta por lo que debieron internarse en el agua en varios puntos del camino. Por suerte Valkyria parecía conocer a la perfección el terreno y su trote era constante y seguro. Los cascos del animal levantaban explosiones de espuma cada vez que entraban al agua, pero la yegua no disminuia la velocidad en ningún momento.

—Hermoso animal. —reconoció Diógenes. —Y curioso nombre también.

Dante no respondió y el jugador levantó la vista hacia el rostro del joven. —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó. —Estas muy… callado.

—Estoy preocupado. —respondió Dante. —Nuestro jefe no ha vuelto a comunicarse y tampoco su ayudante… algo debió haberles pasado.

—¿No sería prudente desconectarte del juego y estar seguro? —preguntó Diógenes pero Dante sacudió la cabeza. —Las órdenes fueron ponernos a salvo… y dado lo que pasó allá atrás, no me sentiré seguro hasta que hayamos llegado a un área donde no puedan secuestrarnos o interrogarnos.

—Comprendo. —dijo el jugador.

Recorrieron varios kilómetros más en aquella impenetrable oscuridad y de pronto el cielo comenzó a abrirse sobre ellos. Las altas paredes de roca comenzaron a retroceder y el estrecho cañón de convirtió en una profunda hondonada; la entrada del valle estaba cerca.

—Veo fuego adelante. —exclamó Dante cuya visión del terreno era mejor que la de su compañero. —Hogueras… ¿Centinelas?

—Oh mierda.

Cuando los centinelas del Imperio vieron al caballo ya lo tenían prácticamente encima. Uno de ellos logró sonar el cuerno de alarma pero para cuando los demás sacaron sus armas el corcel ya se estaba trepando la barranca del arroyo para adentrarse en el valle que se abria ante el. Un par de flechas volaron alto sobre ellos y pronto los gritos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

—Había carpas a medio montar y los caballos todavía no tenían las sillas puestas. —observó Diógenes. —Me imagino que no hacía mucho que habían llegado para montar un puesto de vigilancia en ese lugar.

—Osea que ya están cerrando el cerco alrededor nuestro. —murmuró el joven. —Espero que Karina esté bien.

—Algo me dice que esa joven puede defenderse por si sola… cosa que nosotros...

—Ni que lo digas.

Las lunas se habían ocultado tras las montañas y la noche envejecía. Ahora solo la luz de las estrellas daban un poco de luz al oscuro valle pero Valkyria no tenia ningun problema y acaso tal vez tuviera mejor visión que los dos jinetes que llevaba. Pronto torcieron hacia el este y comenzaron a subir la pendiente hacia el paso que se abría entre dos montañas y les permitiria alcanzar las llanuras, fuera del alcance de sus perseguidores.

—¿Crees que nos alcancen? —preguntó nervioso diógenes viendo los puntos luminosos en el fondo del valle que se movían en fila en la misma dirección que seguían ellos.

—Dudo que puedan competir con Valkyria en cuanto a velocidad. —respondió Dante pensativo. —Pero aquí no se trata de competir contra caballos sinó contra la velocidad de la información; las interfaces de mensajería son instantáneas y ya deben haber transmitido nuestra posición y rumbo a otros perseguidores. Podrían emboscarnos de un momento a otro, todo depende de que tan lejos estén esas patrullas y de si tienen un Comandante competente.

Al llegar al punto más alto del paso no vieron nada adelante. Si los esperaba una emboscada más adelante en la llanura, al menos no habían cometido el error de anunciar su presencia portando antorchas. Dante agradeció para sus adentros que las lunas se hubieran ocultado ya o la yegua blanca sería visible para cualquiera que mirara hacia el paso desde la llanura.

Descendieron al galope tendido por la suave ladera empinada y se adentraron rápidamente entre los altos pastizales.

Valkyria aumentó su velocidad en aquel terreno llano y pronto avanzaban velozmente por aquel mar de hierba sin ver o escuchar nada más que el galope rítmico de las herraduras de la yegua. Cada tanto Dante se erguía lo más que podía sobre la grupa del animal y miraba el horizonte en todas direcciones, pero con solo la luz de las estrellas era poco lo que podía distinguir en la oscuridad.

—¿Que tan lejos estamos del punto de "Respawn" de las llanuras? —preguntó Diógenes.

Dante consultó el mapa. —Aproximadamente a unos veinticinco kilómetros. —respondió. —Aunque me temo que debemos vadear un río antes de llegar.

No tardaron mucho en oír el sonido del agua y el terreno comenzó a descender un poco a medida que se acercaban a aquella cuenca. Para su sorpresa se encontraron con que el cauce del río se había convertido en un torrente ancho e impetuoso, probablemente también como resultado de la terrible tormenta que había azotado las montañas unas horas atrás.

—Mierda. —exclamó Dante deteniendo a Valkyria justo al borde de la barranca. —No creo que podamos vadearlo a caballo… tanta agua podría arrastrarnos con facilidad.

—¿Hay algún puente cercano?

—Hay uno al norte y uno al sur. —respondió el joven abriendo el mapa. —El más cercano está al sur, a unos ocho clicks. El del norte a unos trece.

Diógenes sacudió la cabeza. —¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

—Que probablemente estén vigilados. —respondió Dante cerrando el mapa. —Si establecen una barricada estaremos perdidos. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

—¿En una zona PvP? Oh, definitivamente. —respondió el jugador.

—Entonces démonos prisa, tal vez lleguemos antes que ellos al puente.

Partieron al galope siguiendo el río hacia el sur y no tardaron mucho en ver a los lejos las luces de un pequeño asentamiento humano. Unas cuatro o cinco casas de madera levantadas sobre pilotes clavados en los márgenes del río servía de hogar a unas pocas familias de pescadores.

El puente era de madera y no muy ancho, apenas lo suficiente para que una carreta con mercancías pudiera pasar. Grande fué la sorpresa de los dos compañeros al ver los estandartes del Imperio flameando en ambas cabeceras del puente. En el centro del mismo había volcado una carreta de lado y varios soldados se encontraban sentados en los barriles caídos apenas iluminados por las luces de un par de antorchas.

—Mierda. —volvió a maldecir Dante.

Hizo que Valkyria descendiera una loma para estar ocultos a los ojos vigías del puente y se apearon de la yegua en cuanto estuvieron seguros que nadie podía verlos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Diógenes mientras se masajeaba el trasero dolorido por la cabalgata. —¿Probamos el otro puente?

—Algo me dice que el otro puente también estará vigilado. —respondió el joven. —Investiguemos primero a que nos enfrentamos aquí y luego tomaremos una decisión.

Dejaron a Valkyria pastando en aquel lugar al lado de unos altos matorrales y avanzaron agachados entre la hierba hasta subir hasta lo alto de la loma para examinar la zona.

—Veo soldados a ambos lados del puente. —observó el joven señalando con el dedo. —Tres de esta orilla, al menos un par más de la otra y los cuatro que están en el medio del puente.

—Podria haber mas soldados del otro lado. —opinó Diógenes. —Lo que nos dejaría más o menos con una docena de ellos.

—No podremos abrirnos paso a los espadazos, eso es seguro y el puente es demasiado estrecho para intentar abrirnos paso con Valkyria. ¿Sabes nadar? —preguntó de pronto. —Podríamos escurrirnos río abajo e intentar cruzar a nado en algún punto donde la corriente no sea tan fuerte.

Diógenes sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo. —Ni en la vida real ni en el juego, ni avatar no tiene esa habilidad.

—¿Y un bote? —preguntó Dante. —¿Crees que haya alguno en ese caserío?

—Tampoco se usar uno, pero valdría la pena investigar eso.

Los dos compañeros comenzaron a arrastrarse entre las hierbas en dirección al poblado cuando de pronto Dante ahogó un grito en cuanto algo lo hizo tropezar y perder el equilibrio.

—¡Pero que…!

Todo fué confusión durante unos segundos mientras los cuerpos rodaban entre la oscuridad y la hierba alta. Cuando se detuvieron al pié de la loma y quedaron inmóviles Dante pudo comprender mejor lo que había sucedido. Diógenes sostenía entre sus túnicas a un niño de uno años mientras cubría su boca con la mano para evitar que gritara y atrajera la atención de los soldados cerca del puente.

—¿Es un NPC? —preguntó arrodillándose para poder ver mejor al niño.

Pero Diógenes hizo el gesto para que guardara silencio y en cambio le habló al niño. —No tengas miedo, somos aventureros y no queremos hacerte daño. ¿Prometes que no vas a gritar?

El niño hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y el jugador quitó lentamente la mano de su boca. —Así está mejor ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ju-Julian. —respondió temeroso el niño.

—Así que Julián. ¿Que hacias aqui a estas horas de la noche? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Antes que el chico pudiera responder algo, una marca dorada que indicaba una "Quest" apareció sobre su cabeza. Diógenes la activó rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de Dante. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó molesto el joven estratega. —No tenemos tiempo para…

—Una Quest Espontánea como ésta se anuncia a todos los jugadores cercanos en el mapa. —explicó Diógenes mirando a su compañero. —Si no la acepto de inmediato todos los soldados del imperio vendrán a investigar que es esa marca que apareció repentinamente en sus mapas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —se rindió Dante levantando las manos. —Tu eres el experto en este juego.

El niño se volvió hacia los aventureros. —Estaba buscando hierbas para curar a mi hermana. —dijo mientras mostraba las manos llenas de hojas. —Está muy enferma.

Los dos aventureros intercambiaron miradas. —¿Sabes que tiene tu hermana para que necesite esas plantas? —preguntó Diógenes pero el niño sacudió la cabeza. —No lo se… —dijo bajando la cabeza. —Mi hermana y yo estamos solos en casa y lo único que sé es que cuando me enfermo mi abuela me daba hierbas para curarme.

El jugador miró con atención el manojo de plantas que el niño mostraba y sacudió la cabeza. —Esas no son hierbas medicinales. —dijo. —Son solo simples plantas silvestres.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas sucias del chico. —Yo… yo no sabía….

—Calma, te ayudaremos. —lo tranquilizó Diógenes tomándolo de las manos. —Llévanos hasta donde está tu hermana.

El niño se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y asintió, luego comenzó a guiarlos de vuelta al poblado lo más sigilosamente que podía, bordeando la loma y acercándose a las cabañas entre las cañas que crecían al borde del crecido río.

—¿Quienes son esos hombres malos que cerraron el puente? —preguntó el niño mientras Dante se alejaba momentáneamente para observar los alrededores del pueblo.

—Soldados del Imperio. —respondió Diógenes. —¿Hace mucho que levantaron esa barricada?

—Unas horas… creo. —dijo el niño confundido tratando de contar con sus dedos. —Los adultos debian estar de regreso con la pesca nocturna, pero por culpa de esas malas personas están detenidos del otro lado del río y ahora mi hermana está…

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de aquellos cansados ojos y Diógenes lo abrazó con ternura. —No te preocupes, la ayudaremos. —dijo.

En ese preciso momento Dante volvía de investigar los alrededores y los puso al tanto de lo que había visto. —Hay solo dos soldados en el pueblo; están sentados junto a una hoguera frente a lo que parece ser la casa más grande de todo el asentamiento.

—Mi casa está justo enfrente. —explicó el niño.

Dante sacudió la cabeza. —Mala cosa. Si intentamos entrar nos verán de inmediato. ¿No hay otra entrada? ¿Una puerta trasera…?

El NPC sacudió la cabeza. —No, solo podemos entrar por la única escalera que lleva hasta allí.

Dante se acarició la barbilla pensativo. —Atacarlos queda descartado por completo… incluso si logramos sorprender a uno de ellos, en cuanto el otro dé la alarma tendremos a todo el pelotón encima.

—Entonces tendremos que usar la opción furtiva. —respondió Diógenes.

—¿Pero como? ¿Tienes alguna forma de volvernos invisibles?

El jugador sacudió la cabeza. —No directamente, pero hay una forma de volvernos "casi" invisibles.

—Soy todo oídos.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, los tres salieron de entre el cañaveral y caminaron lenta pero directamente hacia el poblado. Cuando llegaron cerca de la hoguera los soldados del Imperio se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados y los miraron con curiosidad, pero solo vieron un aldeano mal vestido transportando un atajo de cañas y dos niños que correteaban llevando lo que parecían ser manojos de hierbas recién cortadas.

—¿Quienes son esos? —preguntó el más joven de los guardias sin siquiera levantarse de su puesto. —¿No deberíamos…?

—¿Ves un caballo blanco, un guerrero humano y una asesina de nivel alto? —preguntó el otro que parecía tener algo más de rango que su compañero. —¿No? Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo con unos sucios NPC's.

Dante se había quitado la desgarrada capa y también había guardado en su inventario los restos de la espada y la funda que llevaba atados a la espada. Sin aquellos ítems parecía un simple aldeano, ya que sus ropas básicas eran apenas algo más que las ropas de un campesino. El hecho de que hubiesen estado arrastrándose por el barro y entre los juncos agregaban mucho más realismo a sus disfraces. Sin decir una palabra ni mirar a los guardias ni siquiera una vez, caminaron con toda normalidad hasta la escalera y subieron a la pequeña cabaña que el niño les había indicado que era su casa.

El interior estaba mal iluminado y olía a encierro y enfermedad. La vivienda consistía apenas en una sola habitación donde un hogar hecho de piedra ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Un par de troncos medios consumidos era lo único que quedaba del fuego y lo primero que hizo el niño fué correr a avivar el fuego con un abanico hecho de piel de algún animal. La chimenea tiraba mal y pronto hubo más humo adentro de la casa que el que salía por la chimenea, pero el calor hizo que el ambiente se sintiera más agradable. Una tos se escuchó debajo de unas mantas.

Julián se acercó a la pila de mantas y retiró un poco las pieles que cubrían el rostro sudoroso de su hermana. —¿Pueden ayudarla? —preguntó esperanzado mirando a los aventureros. Dante y Diógenes se acercaron a la cama y examinaron al NPC que yacía inmóvil en ella. —¿Sabe tu personaje algo de medicina? —preguntó el joven estratega.

Diógenes sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a la muchacha. —Solo conozco las propiedades medicinales de las hierbas más conocidas, pero nada sobre enfermedades o cómo diagnosticarlas. Tendremos que usar nuestros propios conocimientos me temo.

La joven debía tener unos quince o dieciséis años. Su piel estaba pálida y el rostro demacrado. Al tocar su frente Diógenes comprendió que tenía una fuerte fiebre. —Sin la habilidad para diagnosticar la enfermedad no sabremos como tratarla. —dijo.

—Entonces debemos averiguar lo que le sucedió. ¿Puedes interrogar a Julian para obtener esa información? —preguntó Dante. —Esa es tu especialidad

—Lo intentaré. —prometió Diógenes volviendo hacia el muchacho. —¿Sabes si tu hermana comió algo extraño? ¿Alguna planta u hongo que ustedes no suelan comer?

El niño sacudió la cabeza. —No...todos comimos lo mismo; pescado salado, pan y arroz.

—No es intoxicación. —razonó el jugador. —¿La picó o mordió algún animal últimamente?

—No… tampoco.

—Descartemos envenenamiento también. ¿A que se dedica tu hermana? —preguntó en cambio.

—Todos ayudamos a pescar en el río. —respondió angustiado Julián. —Mi hermana ayuda a desenredar las redes cuando las traen hacia la orilla y junto con mi abuela reparan los agujeros que a veces se forman cuando la red se engancha con alguna rama o algo.

—¿Y tu madre?

El niño sacudió la cabeza. —Murió cuando yo era muy pequeño. —dijo con tristeza.

Dante y Diógenes se miraron. —Volvamos a tu hermana…. ¿Que estaba haciendo cuando cayó enferma? ¿Logró decir si le dolía algo…? ¿El estómago, la cabeza…?

—Hace unos días se lastimó con un anzuelo. —recordó el niño. —Mi abuela la curó con hierbas y le vendó el pie, así que ella pudo seguir trabajando normalmente, pero hoy a la mañana cuando los adultos salieron temprano ella no se levantó de la cama y cuando llegó el mediodía su rostro estaba caliente y gemía y tiritaba de frío… por eso prendí el fuego en la chimenea.

—¿Dices que se lastimó el pie? —preguntó interesado Diógenes.

—Si pero… mi abuela la curó… eso no es…

—Dejame revisar esa herida. —dijo el jugador.

Retiraron las pieles y dejaron descubierto el delgado cuerpo de la enferma, quien estaba vestida solo con un simple camisón de tela basta. —Julián, necesito que pongas a hervir agua limpia. ¿Entiendes? Del agua que usan para beber. —pidió Diógenes mientras miraba preocupado el pié inflamado de la joven.

—Agua limpia… si. —dijo el niño. —El agua que juntamos de la lluvia.

—Servirá.

Mientras el niño corría a hacer lo que el jugador le había pedido Dante se acercó a Diógenes. —¿Crees que es una infección? —preguntó.

—Definitivamente. Veamos esa herida.

El pié derecho de la joven estaba vendado hasta la altura del tobillo. Habían utilizado un trozo de tela vieja y estaba sucia y manchada de sangre. Cuando Diógenes quitó el alfiler que la sujetaba y comenzó a deshacerla les llegó el olor de la pus y la infección. —Mierda. —dijo Dante frunciendo la nariz al sentir aquello. —¿Es esto también parte del juego?

Una vez que quitaron el vendaje y los restos de las hojas que habían utilizado en las primeras curaciones vieron que la herida no era muy grande, pero la zona estaba hinchada y la pus manaba abundante cuando el jugador palpó la zona inflamada. —Mala que lavar y desinfectar esto primero. —dijo Diógenes sacudiendo la cabeza al ver aquello.

—Sin un kit de primeros auxilios lo veo algo dificil. —observó Dante.

—Entonces improvisemos, dame tu daga.

Dante le dió el cuchillo que Karina le había prestado y el jugador lo colocó dentro de la pequeña cacerola con agua que Julián había puesto a hervir. —Trataremos de esterilizar lo mejor que podamos las herramientas que tenemos. —dijo. —Ahora si tuviéramos algo de alcohol…

No encontraron alcohol en la cabaña, pero si un vino rancio que parecía más vinagre que otra cosa. Llenaron otra pequeña cacerola con todo lo que encontraron y también la pusieron a hervir.

Una vez que el agua hirviera durante varios minutos retiraron la daga y utilizaron la afilada punta para abrir la herida infectada. Diógenes hurgó el interior de la misma mientras Dante sostenía una vela cerca para iluminar la improvisada mesa de operaciones. La joven gemía por el dolor y Julián la sostenía firmemente sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

Al cabo de varios minutos de angustioso trabajo Diógenes extrajo un pequeño trocito de metal oxidado que había quedado en la herida y lo mostró a los demás. —Ya podemos cerrar y desinfectar la herida. —dijo aliviado.

Utilizaron el vinagre caliente para limpiar la sangre y los restos de pus, lo que mejoró el aspecto de la herida, pero aquello no contentó a Diógenes. —La infección volverá si no hacemos algo. —dijo. —Las hierbas que trajimos son cicatrizantes y para tratar el dolor y la inflamación, pero lo que necesitamos es un antibiótico.

Dante miró a Julián pensativo. —¿Dices que comieron pan y pescado? —preguntó.

El niño asintió con la cabeza. —Ya no hay, lo poco que había se lo dí a ella. —dijo mirando al aventurero.

—No importa, solo muestrame donde lo guardan. —pidió el joven.

El niño le señaló un cesto de mimbre que contenía un par de migajas duras sobre una improvisada mesa junto a la pared. Dante se acercó y comenzó revisar el suelo debajo de la misma. Al cabo de unos minutos vieron que estiró la mano debajo de unas bolsas de arpillera y tomó algo de debajo de las mismas. —¡Bingo! —exclamó.

—¿Que haz encontrado? —preguntó intrigado Diógenes.

Dante se acercó y les mostró lo que había encontrado; un pedazo de pan viejo lleno de moho.

—Eso es… —dijo Diógenes mirando al joven a los ojos.

—Algo. —respondió Dante. —No tengo idea si esto funcione o no, pero es lo más parecido a un antibiótico que podremos obtener dadas las circunstancias.

Frotaron el moho que cubría aquel trozo de pan sobre la herida ya limpia y envolvieron el pié de la joven utilizando una venda nueva que improvisaron rompiendo una camisa limpia que Julián les trajo de uno de los armarios. Una vez que la herida estuvo protegida pusieron más agua limpia a hervir y prepararon las hierbas medicinales que habian traido en un pequeño mortero de piedra.

—Esto ayudará a bajar la fiebre. —explicó Diógenes señalando la pasta verde del mortero. —Ponle un poquito en la lengua tres veces al día y haz que tome mucha agua limpia. ¿Entiendes?

Julian asintió; era un chico listo y aprendía rápido.

—La herida del pié de tu hermana tiene que ser limpiada todos los días tal y como nos viste hacerlo. —agregó Dante. —Utiliza siempre el vinagre caliente para limpiarla junto con vendas limpias. Cuando esté limpia y seca pasa nuevamente el pan con el moho de forma que quede sobre la parte infectada y recuerda lavarte siempre las manos antes y después de tocar a tu hermana.

—Entiendo. —respondió agradecido el niño con lágrimas en los ojos. —Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana, les estoy eternamente agradecido.

En ese momento una campana sonó y la Quest dió por finalizada. La joven seguía dormida pero le había vuelto un poco de color al rostro y su respiración era más regular.

—He subido de nivel. —observó Diógenes revisando su interfaz de usuario. —Estas Quest Espontáneas son increíblemente generosas con los puntos de Experiencia. —dijo.

Dante suspiró aliviado y se sentó en el suelo junto a las pieles. —Todavía me cuesta creer que esto sea un juego. —dijo. —Es todo demasiado real.

Su compañero imitó el gesto y se sentó junto a el. —¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó.

El joven meditó unos segundos en silencio. —Estoy tentado en salir de Calypso aquí y ahora y averiguar que rayos ha sucedido con mi jefe y su ayudante. —dijo. —Pero no quiero dejarlo a usted en medio de la nada con esos idiotas del imperio rondando el poblado… ojalá pudiéramos cruzar el río con Valkyria y llegar lo más rápido posible cabalgando hasta el Guardian.

Julian había escuchado la conversación sin comprender mucho, pero aquella última parte si la había comprendido. —Pueden utilizar el viejo transbordador para cruzar al otro lado del río. —dijo.

—¿Eh? —preguntaron los dos compañeros de pronto.

—¿Ustedes tienen un caballo, verdad? —preguntó el niño. —Lo vi tras la loma antes de encontrarme con ustedes… hay una balsa de este lado del río que solían usar los comerciantes cuyos carros son demasiado anchos para pasar por el puente, pueden cruzar en ella con caballo y todo.

Los dos aventureros se miraron esperanzados. —¿Crees que estará vigilada por los del Imperio? —preguntó Diógenes.

Julian se encogió de hombros. —No lo se… está río abajo pasando la curva que hace el río hacia el oeste, oculta tras unas rocas pero hace mucho que no se usa y puede estar algo deteriorada, ya no pasan tantos comerciantes como antes y el puente alcanza y sobra para el tráfico que hay.

—Tenemos que investigar eso. —dijo Diógenes. —podría ser una forma segura de cruzar con Valkyria y una vez que estemos del otro lado la velocidad será indispensable si queremos llegar al Guardián en una sola pieza.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —concedió Dante. —Hagámoslo.

Limpiaron lo más que pudieron el interior de la vivienda y se prepararon para salir. Dante era de la opinión que debían de mejorar su disfraz así que usando un enorme cesto de mimbre hizo que Diógenes se ocultase dentro para que los guardias vieran salir a un solo NPC de la cabaña.

—Buena suerte, Julián. —dijo Dante antes de salir de la puerta. —Ahora todo está en tus manos.

El niño sonrió agradecido y corrió a sentarse junto a su hermana.

Cuando el joven salió al exterior vió que había aumentado la cantidad de soldados en el pueblo. Ahora había una media docena de ellos alrededor de la fogata, pero dejaron de mirarlo en cuanto comprendieron que se dirigía en la dirección contraria del puente. Dante continuó caminando entre las casas del poblado y finalmente giró hacia el cañaveral por el que habían venido al principio.

—¿No nos siguió nadie? —preguntó Diógenes asomando su cabeza por el cesto.

—No por suerte. —dijo Dante. —Pero hay más que antes y eso me pone demasiado nervioso.

—El imperio debe estar desesperado por ponernos las manos encima. —razonó el jugador mientras ambos se internaban entre el frondoso cañaveral.

Siguieron ocultos a la vista de los vigías y rodearon la colina hacia el lugar en donde habían dejado a Valkyria. La yegua los olfateó mucho antes que ellos pudieran verla y los recibió pateando el suelo con impaciencia. —Siento haberte dejado sola. —se disculpó Dante dejando el cesto a un lado mientras acariciaba el poderoso cuello del animal.

Diógenes se arrastró fuera de su escondite y se sacudió las ropas sucias de hollín. —Por ahora todo bien. —dijo.

—Continuaremos a pié hasta encontrar el embarcadero que mencionó Julián. —dijo Dante tomando las riendas de Valkyria para que caminara a su lado. —Seremos menos visibles si avanzamos entre la vegetación alta.

Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato manteniendo siempre la loma entre ellos y el poblado. De todas formas allí la vegetación era bastante alta y se sentían a cubierto de miradas hostiles.

Una vez que las luces del pueblo quedaron atrás torcieron al sur seguros que se encontrarian con el rió nuevamente basándose en las explicaciones del niño. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos de caminata la vegetación disminuyó considerablemente y las rocas reemplazaron los matorrales y cañaverales que habian visto unos kilómetros atrás. Al llegar a la orilla del río vieron que allí había unas profundas barrancas y siguiendo las indicaciones de Julián, pronto encontraron el embarcadero oculto en una pequeño remanso al reparo de unas enormes rocas. Un tosco sendero serpenteaba casi escondido entre las rocas, pero Valkyria no tuvo ningún problema en descender hasta la orilla solo con ayuda de la luz de las estrellas.

—Jamás hubiéramos podido encontrar este sitio de noche sin un guía. —reconoció Dante apartado las ramas de un árbol achaparrado que ocultaban los tablones de madera que servían como muelle del pequeño amarradero.

La barcaza era en realidad una maltrecha balsa cuyos troncos apenas se mantenían unidos con viejas cuerdas de cáñamo. Diógenes examinó la embarcación y sacudió la cabeza. —No llegaremos ni al medio del río con esto. —dijo. —Y estoy siendo optimista.

—Es esto o vagar sin rumbo hasta que nos encuentren a plena luz del día. —dijo Dante.

Desataron los amarres y agradecieron que el río estuviera tan crecido, ya que aparentemente habían sacado la balsa del agua para almacenarla y ahora al crecer el río había vuelto a flotar en el sitio. Valkyria dudó un segundo en subir a aquella inestable plataforma, pero Dante le habló con calma y el animal finalmente decidió confiar en el. Los poderosos cascos de la Yegua hicieron temblar los troncos en cuanto recibieron todo el peso encima. Diogenes sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada y en cambio reforzó un par de nudos que le parecieron algo flojos.

Encontraron un par de largas pértigas para controlar la embarcación y algo nerviosos se pusieron a empujar con ellas las rocas junto a las cuales descansaba la balsa. Tras varios intentos lograron generar el suficiente impulso para que la misma se deslizara hasta que finalmente entraron a la corriente y la fuerza del río empezó a arrastrarlos sin esfuerzo.

—Mierda. —exclamó Dante al sentir como la corriente sacudía la embarcación. —Esto se mueve demasiado.

Valkyria estaba parada justo en el medio de la balsa y su peso equilibraba un poco la pequeña embarcación. Dante y Diógenes tomaron las pértigas y comenzaron a sumergirlas en el agua para buscar el fondo del río e intentar impulsarse en la dirección que deseaban, pero aquello no era tan fácil como parecía: o las pértigas eran demasiado cortas o el río había crecido demasiado. Al llegar al medio de la corriente ya no podían tocar el fondo y las mismas eran completamente inútiles.

Se dejaron arrastrar de forma inevitable con la corriente y pronto vieron que otro peligro los acechaba junto a las tumultuosas aguas que descendían de las montañas; enormes troncos flotaban junto a ellos y amenazaban con chocar y volcar la precaria embarcación a cada rato. Las pértigas resultaron ser su única salvación y las utilizaron para apartar los obstáculos lo mejor que pudieron mientras el río se volvía cada vez más rápido.

La oscuridad tampoco los ayudaba. Las formas grises de los troncos apenas se asomaban entre las negras aguas y les daban pocos segundos para reaccionar. Diógenes pronto comprendió que su poca fuerza apenas ayudaba en algo con aquellos pesados obstáculos, por lo que asumió el papel de vigía alertando a Dante cada vez que un tronco potencialmente peligroso amenazaba con lanzarlos al agua.

Descendieron junto con la corriente varios kilómetros hasta que las orillas comenzaron a elevarse a ambos lados del río.

El jugador aprovechó un momento de calma para revisar uno de sus mapas. Lo que vio le heló la sangre. —¡Estamos a punto de entrar a una zona de rápidos! —exclamó alertando a su compañero.

Dante comprendió que le quedaba poco tiempo. Aquella balsa no sobreviviría demasiado entre las rocas ocultas entre aquella corriente. —¡Subamos arriba de Valkyria! —gritó por sobre el sonido de la corriente que había comenzado a tronar a su alrededor.

Con dificultad montaron en la yegua justo cuando la balsa comenzaba a sacudirse en cuanto entró en los primeros remolinos. La espuma bullía alrededor y la oscuridad parecía haber aumentado en aquel estrecho pasaje.

—¡Sujetate fuerte! —exclamó Dante tomando las riendas con fuerza. —¡Esto se va a poner más feo aún!

La embarcación comenzó a girar sobre si misma y golpeó una roca sumergida con fuerza, lo que hizo que la misma se levantara violentamente hacia estribor. Valkyria soportó el golpe y mantuvo el equilibrio mientras la balsa se inclinaba violentamente de lado y pasaba entre las rocas. Un par de troncos se soltaron entonces y Diógenes vió las sogas que comenzaban a cortarse. —¡Mierda!

El siguiente impacto fué con una roca que asomaba fuera del agua, por lo que la fuerza del choque hizo que la balsa se sacudiera por completo y las últimas sogas que la mantenían unida se rompieran. Dante comprendió que el viaje había terminado. —¡Ahora Valkyria! ¡Salta!

El caballo se lanzó hacia delante y saltó justo en el momento que los troncos estallaban en mil pedazos por la fuerza del impacto. Como si de un experto en Parkour se tratara (Aunque Dante más tarde hubiese creído que la Yegua se había convertido en una cabra) Valkyria saltó de roca en roca con una agilidad que parecía más un producto de la hechicería que de la habilidad física del animal. En apenas tres furiosos saltos alcanzó la orilla pedregosa donde se detuvo por completo mientras se sacudía las crines mojadas durante el escape.

—Eso…. fué una locura. —dijo Diógenes todavía temblando sin soltar a Dante, quien se había quedado petrificado en cuanto el caballo se detuvo en la orilla. —Duval tendrá que pagarme extra por esto. —dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro. —¿Estas bien?

—Creo que me he meado encima.

—Es aceptable, solo procura no decírselo a Karina o va a golpearte por ensuciar a su cabalgadura. —advirtió el joven entre risas nerviosas.

Una vez que se hubieran recuperado un poco de aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte buscaron una subida entre las rocas de aquella pequeña playa en la que habían terminado y al cabo de unos minutos pudieron subir las empinadas barrancas y continuar hacia el norte, hacia la planicie donde se encontraba su única salvación.

Avanzaron a todo galope mientras el cielo comenzaba a aclarar hacia el este. El viaje por el río los había arrastrado a muchos kilómetros más al sur de lo que pensaban, pero Valkyria galopaba a toda velocidad por la llanura aparentemente sin agotarse. Al cabo de media hora vieron a lo lejos una pequeña línea azul que subía hasta el cielo.

—¡Es el Guardián! —gritó Dante al reconocer aquella luz salvadora. —¡Ya casi estamos allí!

Un cuerno sonó en las cercanías y otro le respondió a su izquierda. Pronto otros cuernos resonaron en todas direcciones como un coro que antecede a la batalla y vieron como varios jinetes comenzaron a acercarse desde diferentes direcciones. —¡Oh mierda! —exclamó Diógenes al ver las doradas insignias del imperio agitándose al viento.

Los últimos cinco kilómetros fueron una carrera desenfrenada en donde Valkyria demostró su completa superioridad frente a las cabalgaduras del Imperio. La veloz yegua pasó frente a los soldados atónitos quienes ni siquiera pudieron llegar a fijar el blanco para lanzar sus flechas. Un par de bolas de fuego pasaron bien alto sobre ellos justo cuando entraron a toda velocidad al área de protección del guardián y el ícono de zona segura apareció resaltada en la interfaz de ambos.

Los dos compañeros se arrojaron al suelo junto a la piedra de teletransportación y respiraron aliviados. Valkyria ni siquiera había transpirado y golpeaba el suelo impaciente como si todavía quisiera seguir corriendo.

—Gracias, Valkyria. —dijo Dante poniéndose de pie. —Eres increible.

La yegua relinchó y sacudió la cabeza. Los dos compañeros se rieron ya completamente seguros que aquel animal debía entender a la perfección el lenguaje humano. —Ve. —dijo Dante palmeando el flanco del animal. —Gracias por todo.

Valkyria partió a todo galope y pasó velozmente por delante de los jinetes del imperio que recién entonces llegaban al sitio en medio de insultos y maldiciones.

—Será mejor salir de aquí rápido.—dijo Dante al ver avanzar a los soldados a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en donde estaban. —No pueden hacernos daño pero vaya a saber lo que podrían averiguar si los dejamos acercarse más.

Diógenes tocó la piedra y en un instante fueron teletransportados a la ciudad de Jenne, a unos cuarenta kilómetros aproximadamente de allí.

El sol recién estaba asomando por las colinas cercanas cuando los dos compañeros aparecieron en la explanada frente a la Iglesia que dominaba la enorme plaza central de Jenne. A esa hora había muy poca gente allí por lo que solo unos pocos jugadores les dirigieron miradas de curiosidad, especialmente al ver a un jugador con un aspecto tan extraño como Diógenes.

—Supongo que misión cumplida. —dijo el jugador sacudiendo las ropas.

—Más o menos. —respondió Dante. —No es donde debíamos ir pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Comprendo… ¿Buscamos una posada? nuestros personajes recibirán un bonus si nos desconectamos en una cama.

El joven pensó un poco y sacudió la cabeza. —Creo que tengo una mejor idea. —dijo. —Hay en esta ciudad un clan de gente amiga que podría acogernos… ir a una posada podría atraer algunas miradas indeseadas.

—Comprendo. —dijo el jugador. —¿Sabes donde queda ese Clan?

—Se llama La Orden. —respondió el joven. —Pero no se donde queda su sede… o Cuartel General o como se llame.

—Eso déjamelo a mi.

Diógenes bajó de la plataforma y caminó hacia el mercado. Solo unos pocos puestos estaban abiertos a esa hora y los NPC's recién estaban acomodando sus mercancías frescas para prepararse para el nuevo día. El jugador se acercó a uno de ellos e intercambió unas pocas palabras. A los pocos segundos una marca apareció en la interfaz de ambos indicando la ubicación del Clan Hall de La Orden.

Sin perder un segundo más de tiempo los dos compañeros se lanzaron a la carrera entre los puestos del mercado justo en el instante en que desde el portal de teletransportación un contingente de soldados del Imperio llegaban a la ciudad trayendo las novedades de lo ocurrido en las llanuras.

No tuvieron que preocuparse por los puestos de seguridad a la hora de atravesar la muralla interna; al parecer el Imperio había destacado a todos sus hombres a la búsqueda de los fugitivos en el campo abierto y había dejado la ciudad prácticamente vacía de guardias. Cruzaron rápidamente por la solitaria barrera y entraron a las callejuelas de la zona residencial mientras sus pasos resonaban como ecos fantasmales en las ventanas tapiadas de las grandes casonas abandonadas.

Llegaron sin contratiempos hasta la casa que el NPC había indicado como el Clan hall de La Orden y se detuvieron junto a la puerta cerrada. —¿No estarán todos durmiendo a estas horas? —preguntó Diógenes mirando las ventanas cerradas.

—Supongo… vamos a golpear la puerta a ver que pasa.

Para su sorpresa fueron atendidos por un NPC que se presentó como el mayordomo del sitio y les ofreció información sobre los dueños del edificio y las características del clan y las funciones de reclutamiento que ofrecía. Al finalizar aquel monólogo se disculpó por la ausencia de representantes que pudieran recibirlos en el momento y les rogó que volviesen más tarde.

Diógenes suspiró y se volvió hacia Dante. —Esto dejamelo a mi. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a iniciar el diálogo con el Mayordomo.

Al cabo de quince minutos no solo habían logrado entrar a la casa. El NPC les trajo unas tazas de té y les preparó unas mantas para que pudieran descansar en los sillones que estaban en la salita del recibidor.

Dante se desconectó del juego una vez que su personaje y el de Diógenes estuvieran descansando en un sitio seguro. La oficina estaba a oscuras y nada se escuchaba en los alrededores. Cuando Dante quiso levantarse del sillón notó que su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. ¿Cuántas horas habían estado allí dentro? Seguramente también estaba amaneciendo en el interior de la Colonia.

Se giró un poco y vió a Karina sentada a su lado aún dentro del juego. La joven respiraba pausadamente y estaba completamente relajada, al menos así lo mostraba la parte de su rostro que podía verse por debajo del casco de juego. Solo su pecho se movía suavemente arriba y abajo al ritmo de su respiración. ¿Estaría aún tratando de rescatar al VF-1 del fondo del lago? ¿Le habría pasado algo de camino a la cascada del Ermitaño? Dante recordó todas las aventuras que habían tenido ellos y recordó que Karina iba a pié. Ojalá pudiera ayudarla de alguna forma.

Sin darse cuenta se había acercado a la joven y se sonrojó al comprender que estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su delicado perfume. Se apartó de golpe y por un momento no comprendió por qué estaba tan nervioso. Entonces vio el bulto en el piso.

—¿Pero que…? ¡Luz! —exclamó alarmado.

Una de las lámparas cercanas se encendió obedeciendo a las órdenes del joven revelando aquello que había alarmado tanto a Dante.

—Oh mierda. —gritó al ver el enorme cuerpo inmóvil de Duval tirado en el piso. Unos metros más atrás, el cuerpo de Willy yacía en las mismas condiciones.

El día recién comenzaba.


	25. Chapter 25

Le tomó casi media hora, pero finalmente los dados rodaron a su favor y la resistencia de las dos enormes columnas de piedra falló contra la poderosa fuerza de sus músculos. Las gruesas columnas temblaron y enormes grietas comenzaron a formarse allí donde las manos poderosas presionaban contra roca. Hubo un crujido y los enormes bloques estallaron en medio de una lluvia de fragmentos.

—Ya era hora. —gruño DiMarco poniéndose de pié entre las montañas de escombros que se habían formado a sus pies. Lo primero que hizo al tener las manos libres fué llamar su interfaz de mensajería. —Aquí DiMarco. —dijo usando el atajo que había configurado para hablar con varios Capitanes a cargo de los diferentes escuadrones que formaban el Ejército principal del Imperio. —Este es un aviso de emergencia, Clasificación Uno; Fugitivos han huido por las Catacumbas de Mir y se dirigen hacia el cañón del río, es prioridad absoluta bloquear las salidos de ambos extremos del mismo antes que puedan alcanzar las llanuras, quienes dispongan de tropas en el terreno cercanas a Mir deben suspender inmediatamente toda actividad y reportarse inmediatamente para ponerse a disposición del Cuartel general. Los fugitivos son tres; un guerrero humano nivel bajo y una asesina humana de nivel alto, hay un tercer individuo sin identificar, más datos serán transmitidos por este canal a medida que actualicemos la información. Es todo y buena caza.

DiMarco cortó la comunicación y tras recuperar su escudo salió de la habitación a grandes pasos sin molestarse en seguir por el camino que Dante, Karina y Diógenes habían tomado; sabía que no podría hallarlos dentro del laberinto, pero si intentaban salir de la región se llevarian una enorme sorpresa.

Más grande fué la suya al encontrarse frente a frente con su colega Elektra en cuanto salió al pasillo en el cual había interceptado a los fugitivos. —¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó al ver a la mujer y una pareja de asesinos que se encontraban tras ella.

—Supongo que llegamos tarde. —dijo la misteriosa lugarteniente. —Ya oímos tu mensaje, pondré a mis hombres en alerta a lo largo de todo el territorio.

DiMarco asintió con un gesto de la cabeza mientras su colega encendía un farol para iluminar el oscuro pasillo. —¿Todavía no han logrado cartografiar este maldito laberinto? —preguntó señalando hacia la oscuridad al final del pasillo. La mujer sonrió. —¿Los hubieras perseguido si así era? —preguntó, pero al ver la expresión de su camarada de inmediato volvió a su tono serio de siempre. —No. —explico. —Esta clase de Laberintos no puede ser mapeado de forma tradicional… creemos que el Gremio de Informantes ha obtenido los planos originales del mismo y posee la habilidad de modificarlo.

—¿Modificarlo? —preguntó confundido el guerrero.

—Pueden activar y desactivar trampas a voluntad así como cerrar y abrir caminos alternativos. Nuestros expertos creen que cambian la disposición del laberinto regularmente para evitar que otros puedan cartografiar un pasaje seguro.

—Muy astuto. —concedió DiMarco pasando su mano por las piedras de del túnel. —Me imagino que la forma más fácil de resolver esto es tu especialidad… ¿Verdad?

La mujer volvió a sonreír. —Todo hombre y mujer tiene su precio. —aseguró. —Obtendremos lo que queremos tarde o temprano, no te preocupes.

—Preocuparme es lo que me mantiene entretenido en este juego. —gruño el hombre empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Elektra lo observó en silencio hasta que desapareció tras la última puerta, entonces se volteó hacia sus hombres y dió las instrucciones necesarias.

La cacería había comenzado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Si este amor puede venir solo una vez_

 _Divirtámonos dentro de tí_

 _Compartamos un beso indulgente_

 _Los pétalos de la flor_

 _Danzando a través del aire_

 _Los cielos estrellados que aún no termino de contar_

 _No puedo decirle a nadie sobre este aleteo que siento en el pecho_

Silvana abrió los ojos. La sensación aún seguía allí. Más allá del holograma de Mikumo moviéndose al ritmo de la famosa canción estaba su habitación apenas iluminada por los colores que se proyectaban desde su Pad.

¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida? Solo recordaba haber cerrado los ojos unos segundos mientras descansaba un rato en su cama tras una mañana agotadora, pero al parecer la música la había transportado a otro mundo, a otro tiempo.

No tenía casi recuerdos de aquel sueño; solo su mano aún recordaba el peso de la espada en el momento de dar el golpe y aquello la confundía. ¿Una espada? ¿Ella…? ¡Imposible!

—Luz. —dijo mientras se volvía boca arriba. La lámpara del techo se encendió y llenó la habitación de luz blanca haciendo que las Walküre se tornaran algo más transparentes.

La joven estaba tendida en la cama con los brazos cruzados por sobre su cabeza. No había tenido una buena noche por cierto y los pocos intervalos de sueño habían sido interrumpidos por extrañas pesadillas, más no podía recordar sobre qué.

Estaba vestida solo con un par de shorts y una remera holgada, después de todo había aprovechado la mañana para ayudar en las tareas del hogar y estudiar un poco, no había sido necesario que se vistiera para salir de su casa y ahora tenía todo el resto de la tarde libre para poder volver a Calypso y encontrarse con sus amigos.

Pero no se sentía con ganas de entrar al juego. No todavía.

Se levantó de la cama y deslizó sus pies dentro de sus pantuflas tras lo cual salió de su habitación y bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta la planta baja de su casa.

Vió a su padre sentado en su sillón favorito completamente inmerso en Calypso, tal y como lo indicaban sus ojos cerrados y la pequeña aureola de runas celestes que flotaban sobre su cabeza.. Allí dentro de la simulación no hacía falta tener pesados cascos de realidad virtual como los que aún estaban trabajando en la nave colonial, todos civiles estaban ya en las vainas de suspensión y conectados veinticuatro horas al día al sistema. Aquel avatar que representaba a su padre sentado cómodamente en el sillón solo servía como un indicador que aquella persona estaba en esos momentos en otra instancia de la simulación.

—Oh, pensé que ya estarías jugando con tus amigos en Calypso. —dijo su madre asomándose desde la cocina. —¿Quieres comer un bocadillo o algo antes de jugar?

La joven sacudió la cabeza. —Gracias má, pero no es necesario. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —preguntó en cambio señalando la cocina.

—Ya me haz ayudado bastante durante toda la mañana. —respondió la mujer mientras colocaba un plato en la alacena. —Tus puntos del dia ya han sido ganados asi que deberias relajarte ahora. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Que en una simulación como esa fuera necesario lavar platos y cocinar era algo que a cualquiera le parecería una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Acaso no era todo aquello simplemente datos? La comida podía aparecer con solo chasquear los dedos y uno hasta podría cambiar los muebles y el color de las paredes de la casa con solo desearlo…. mas no era así cómo funcionaban las cosas en la Flota 41.

Todo era parte del Proyecto del Gran Salto y los Colonos se habían comprometido al cien por ciento con el mismo. Para que las mentes de los viajeros que surcaban la galaxia en aquellas vainas resistiera el peligroso Síndrome de Transposición FOLD se tenía que crear una simulación extremadamente realista. La mente de las personas debía ser sometida a un ambiente creíble y real, de forma que sus actividades diarias fueran lo más normales posibles. Aún así muchas cosas se podían realizar sin esfuerzo por lo que el gobierno alentaba a que los Colonos vivieran lo más normalmente que pudieran y las tareas mundanas como lavar la ropa, cortar el césped o preparar la cena eran recompensadas por puntos diarios, que luego podian ser canjeados por accesos a diferentes modulos "Premium" de la simulación.

Era un sistema bastante justo y a pesar de que muchos sociólogos habían opinado que aquel sistema de "puntajes" era algo que recordaba a como ciertos gobiernos del siglo XX trataban de establecer valores de aptitud para cada ciudadano, en general se consideraba que los privilegios otorgados por un sistema de esa clase no creaba demasiada inequidad entre la población.

Silvana y los demás Colonos habían adoptada aquel sistema incorporandolo a su vida diaria de forma normal, claro que en el caso de ella y sus compañeros de preparatoria, las reglas eran algo diferentes.

Los niños pequeños solo podían entrar a los entretenimientos 100% inmersivos unas pocas horas al día (Y con supervisión de los adultos), con intervalos de descanso repartidos durante todo el tiempo libre cuando no estaban en la escuela. Los mayores de 13 años disponían de más libertad y podían manejar sus horarios de juego (Principalmente en Calypso) con total control, a cambio solo debían invertir los puntos ganados por las actividades diarias en asignar horas de juego como si fuera una especie de moneda de intercambio.

Era un sistema mucho más complicado, pero que premiaba a los "Buenos Ciudadanos" como se los llamaba en la Flota. Todos los jóvenes ganaban la misma cantidad de puntos base por día, sobre aquel total en bruto se aplicaban diferentes bonificaciones y penalizaciones en base a las acciones sociales de cada ciudadano. Buenas notas en la Escuela eran el principal modificador al valor base y podían fácilmente duplicar el valor del mismo en el caso de los estudiantes más dedicados, otras acciones como trabajos comunitarios, estudios paralelos o aportes en áreas como la cultura o investigación eran excelentes formas de aumentar el puntaje diario.

Silvana tenía buenas notas en la escuela y con ese pequeño plus podía costear sus tres o cuatro horas diarias de juego en Calypso sin preocuparse demasiado. No se consideraba a si misma como una jugadora dedicada por lo que disfrutaba cada momento del juego con sus amigos y no se preocupaba demasiado por maximizar el avance de su personaje, su equipo o poderes para participar de lo que era llamado "EndGame" de Calypso, algo a lo que aspiraban los jugadores más "hardcore" del VideoJuego.

La chica solo quería jugar, socializar y compartir aquel mundo maravilloso con sus amigos, pero comprendía que su falta de dedicación al desarrollo de su avatar estaba conspirando con la experiencia del juego. Si, muchos creían que su personaje tenía ventajas extraordinarias en Calypso, pero es algo que ella no comprendía muy bien y no se había molestado en ahondar demasiado. Tener maná casi ilimitado y poder lanzar hechizos casi en cualquier sitio eran ventajas enormes, pero jamás se había preguntado el por que era algo que solo su personaje podía hacer en esas circunstancias.

La Orden comprendía su situación y no la exigía demasiado, respetando sus horas de juego y promoviendo que se divirtiera ante todo, pero otros clanes más "Hardcores" no trataban con igual indulgencia a sus miembros y exigian cuotas de presentismo y metas concretas que los jugadores debían cumplir al pie de la letra so pena de ser expulsados y quedar fuera del "Powerplay" de Calypso.

—Má. —dijo la joven reposando su cabeza entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro Sil. —respondió la mujer desde la cocina mientras el sonido de un vegetal siendo cortado sobre una tabla de madera llegaba hasta ella. —Sabes que puedes hablar de lo que quieras conmigo.

Silvana miró las flores que formaban el centro de mesa que tenía justo delante. Las pequeñas gotas de rocío brillaban en las hojas verdes como si aquellas flores hubieran sido recién cortadas de una pradera primaveral. —¿Es verdad que aun tenemos algo de sangre Zentradi en nuestra familia?

El sonido de la tabla de cortar se detuvo de pronto, pero su madre no contestó de inmediato.

—¿Má? —preguntó Silvana volviendo la vista hacia la cocina.

El sonido rítmico del cuchillo se reinició, algo más lento que antes. —Es… raro que me preguntes sobre eso. —dijo su madre con un tono extraño en la voz.

La joven guardó silencio mientras esperaba a que continuara hablando, en cambio la mujer dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos con el delantal mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor.

—Tu Bisabuelo fué el único Zentradi de mi familia. —dijo quitándose el delantal mientras corría una de las sillas para sentarse en la mesa junto a su hija. —Fué uno de los soldados que luchó contra los humanos en la Primera Guerra Espacial a principios de siglo y conoció a tu bisabuela luego del armisticio del año 2010.

Silvana se enderezó en la silla y miró a su madre. —¿Por que casi nunca hablan de él en nuestra familia? —preguntó.

Su madre la miró largamente en silencio y finalmente suspiró.—¿Alguien te ha dicho algo en la escuela sobre eso? —preguntó. —¿Acaso te han hecho "Bullying" por tener descendencia Zentradi?

La joven reaccionó a aquella pregunta con sorpresa. —¿Eh..? ¡No! —exclamó confundida. —Nadie me ha dicho ni hecho nada de eso. —afirmó.

Para asombro de Silvana, su madre hizo aparecer un cigarrillo en su mano y lo encendió en el aire con un simple gesto. (Al fin y al cabo ciertas acciones podían hacerse automáticamente en la simulación) —¿Mamá? —preguntó sorprendida al ver aquello. Su madre jamás había encendido un cigarrillo delante de ella.

—Tu bisabuelo fué uno de los rebeldes que rechazó la cultura y se levantó en armas contra los humanos sobrevivientes de la Primera Guerra Espacial. —explicó lanzando una nubecilla de humo. —Por eso no hablamos de esa persona en la familia. —afirmó mientras miraba a su hija. —Es algo que hemos llegado a común acuerdo a lo largo de todos estos años.

—Mamá…

—Ese… Zentradi abandonó a su esposa y a su hija recién nacida y se unió a los rebeldes que intentaron continuar la vida guerrera de sus antepasados. —Siguió narrando la mujer. entre pequeñas exhalaciones de humo perfumado provenientes del pequeño cigarrillo. No sabemos cómo ni dónde murió, pero tu bisabuela recibió la notificación de su muerte tras la Batalla Defensiva de Ciudad Macross en el 2012.

Silvana bajó la vista hacia la pulida superficie de la mesa. —Algo… algo sabía de la historia. —confesó.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que me hayas preguntado eso justo ahora? —quiso saber su madre. —Si tienes alguna duda con respecto a tus orígenes o a tu herencia genética podemos….

La joven se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a su madre. —No es nada. —aseguró. —Era solo curiosidad… no quiero molestarte hablando de temas que puedan resultar incómodos para ti. —dijo. —Se que es un tema difícil y aprecio mucho que hayas sido sincera conmigo.

Su madre apagó el cigarrillo y levantándose de la silla abrazó a su hija. —Jamás te ocultaré nada, hija. —dijo profundamente conmovida. —El pasado… es el pasado y no podemos cambiar lo que ha sucedido. Nuestra familia ha prosperado y ahora vamos rumbo a un nuevo futuro, donde podremos continuar nuestras vidas sin preocuparnos por los fantasmas del pasado.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron abrazadas un rato más tras lo cual Silvana se despidió de su madre para poder entrar en Calypso. —Ve tranquila, te avisaré cuando llegue la hora de la cena. —dijo mientras volvía a ajustarse el delantal.

—Nos vemos.

—Si te cruzas con tu padre, dile que todavía me debe varias pociones del otro dia. —le recordó su madre. —Que tengas un buen juego.

Silvana pasó junto a su padre y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Luego subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación justo cuando un nuevo tema de Walküre empezaba a sonar en su Pad que había dejado encendido sobre la cama.

Entonces vió las espadas.

Las cinco Walküre estaban vestidas con espléndidas armaduras adornadas con joyas y metales preciosos y portaban enormes espadas largas. En cuanto la joven entró al cuarto la parte interactiva del videoclip que se reproducía en el Pad entró en funcionamiento y el grupo de Idols saltó fuera de la pantalla rodeando a Silvana con sus espadas en alto mientras cantaban "Walküre Ga Tomaranai"

—¡No! —exclamó la joven cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras se tapaba los oídos.

El videoclip se detuvo en el acto y los hologramas desaparecieron de inmediato. La habitación volvió a quedar a oscuras apenas iluminada por el resplandor azul de la pantalla del aparato sobre la cama.

Había vuelto a sentirlo, un fugaz momento de excitación al ver las cinco espadas holográficas sobre su cabeza, aquella sensación misteriosa que había experimentado incontables veces en los sueños sin nombre.

«Tu sangre» dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. «Tu herencia no puede diluirse ni tras mil generaciones. Tus genes Zentradi aman la batalla, aman la guerra. Lo que sientes es el llamado de tu sangre»

Silvana seguía tapándose los oídos pero la voz continuaba apremiandola. «Lo sentiste cuando enfrentaste a ese gigante en el bosque. Por un momento tu sangre hirvió y experimentaste el éxtasis de la batalla, la sensación que toda Meltran atesora en su interior»

—Mientes. —gritó la joven hablándole al techo. —No soy una Meltran, no amo la guerra ni la destrucción. ¡Deja de decir mentiras!

La voz se extinguió y la oscuridad pareció retroceder de repente, Silvana se dió cuenta que un mensaje de correo electrónico había entrado a su Pad y la pequeña ventana holográfica que se había desplegado sobre la pantalla había iluminado la habitación.

La joven se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en la cama. La cabeza todavía le daba un poco de vueltas y los ecos de las palabras desconocidas aún sonaban en sus oídos. El mensaje era de Paula, su mejor amiga de la escuela. Usando los dedos de su mano derecha hizo un gesto sobre la pantalla y la ventana con el mensaje se desplegó frente a sus ojos mostrando una fotografía.

Era del personaje de Paula en Calypso junto con sus compañeros de Clan. La chica había abandonado La Orden hacía tiempo por presión de su familia (Quienes eran todos miembros del Imperio) y formaba parte de una pequeña división de aventureros casuales que, si bien mantenían cierta autonomía con respecto a las guerras y problemas diplomáticos de los grandes clanes, rendían pleitesía al Imperio y estaba obligada no solo a pagar una serie de impuestos por utilizar el territorio para cazar monstruos, también debía aportar horas de juego para los diferentes raids que organizaba el poderoso grupo que dominaba Calypso.

Al parecer Paula había logrado alcanzar el grado de Adepta del Fuego en la clase de su personaje y había enviado la fotografía a su grupo de conocidos para conmemorar la ocasión. Conseguir el reconocimiento del Gremio de Magos y ser nombrado Adepto le confería a la joven una gran responsabilidad y acceso a magia y hechizos más poderosos, lo que a la larga le permitiria explorar mas y mas lugares de Calypso, donde los monstruos más peligrosos acechaban a los aventureros y los mejores tesoros recompensaban a los audaces que desafiaban esos peligros.

Silvana era apenas una aprendiz de Druida y solo tenía acceso a los hechizos más básicos de defensa personal y ayuda para sus compañeros. Al ritmo que la joven avanzaba en Calypso podrían pasar años hasta que pudiera alcanzar el siguiente paso en el desarrollo de su personaje. Hizo un gesto con el dedo y un Emoji con un pulgar hacia arriba apareció en los comentarios de la fotografía. Silvana hubiese querido felicitarla de forma más efusiva, pero en aquel momento no se sentía de humor para hacerlo como se debía. Cerró la ventana del mensaje y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Amaba el mundo de fantasía de Calypso y deseaba protegerlo con toda su fuerza, pero sabía que en el fondo su voluntad sola no era suficiente. Ella era una simple Druida y el resto de los jugadores trataban al planeta como una caja de recursos infinita. Bosques destrozados, llanuras quemadas por la guerra, miles de animales masacrados solo por conseguir un par de monedas a cambio de sus pieles. Todo aquello no podía resultar en nada bueno, lo sentía, o más bien, estaba segura de que no podría resultar de otra forma.

Calypso era más que un juego, más que una escenografía… era algo que le hablaba a su interior, que se comunicaba de forma silenciosa con lo más profundo de su ser… y aquello la fascinaba.

Entonces también había descubierto la herencia de sus genes.

¿Era aquello la herencia Meltran? ¿El gusto excitante por la violencia? ¿El frenesí del combate? ¿Podía aquello resurgir en ella a pesar de la distancia…?

Deseaba con todo su ser hablar de ello con alguien, pero no podía, no con cualquiera. Su madre la ayudaria claro, pero Silvana no quería revolver más las heridas del pasado, ya había sido suficiente con ver cómo había reaccionado su madre ante su pregunta sobre su abuelo. No, no volvería a tocar ese tema delante de su familia, trataria de resolverlo sola.

O tal vez no.

Pensó en Dante y en lo que el joven le había contado sobre su truncada carrera militar. Seguramente él había estudiado mucho sobre los Zentradis, tal vez supiera algo sobre ellos que le diera algunas respuestas.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y la interfaz de la simulación apareció frente a sus ojos. Seleccionó el mundo de Calypso y dejó que su avatar se trasladase de un mundo a otro con solo un simple pestañeo.

Apareció en su habitación del primer piso del Clan Hall tal y como se había desconectado la noche anterior. Tras su difícil batalla en el bosque y el apresurado escape hacia un lugar seguro habían corrido sin pausa desde el bosque hasta la piedra de teletransportación de la llanura sin cruzarse con nadie afortunadamente. Todas estaban cansadas y se desconectaron del juego inmediatamente al llegar a las habitaciones. La túnica de Silvana todavia tenia las marcas del combate y necesitaba de reparaciones urgentemente. La joven se la quitó por medio del menú de equipo y la reemplazó por su vestido casual que utilizaba para moverse por la ciudad y otras actividades que no requerían el uso de sus habilidades de Druida.

Seguramente Rita la volvería a regañar por no haber cuidado de forma adecuada su equipo, pero dadas las circunstancias… al menos Matilda se pondría de su lado… o eso esperaba.

El reloj marcaba algo más de las tres de la tarde, por lo que la mayoría de los jugadores ya estarian en el campo abierto o en los calabozos ganando experiencia haciendo quest y matando monstruos a lo largo y ancho del continente de Tarsis. Cuando Silvana descendió por las escaleras y llegó a la planta baja escuchó que llegaban voces desde la sala de estar.

—Hola. —saludó mientras entraba a la habitación apenas iluminada por el fuego y un par de velas del candelabro que colgaba desde el techo..

Alex y los demás estaban junto a la pequeña chimenea y se volvieron al oír entrar a la joven. —Hola Silvana. —Saludó el líder de La Orden con un gesto de la mano.

También estaban Rita, Mirna, Matilda y Walter, todos ellos sentados alrededor del fuego, quienes también saludaron a la joven con gesto grave.

—¿Donde…? —comenzó a decir Silvana pero Matilda la interrumpió. —Somos todos los que quedan en La Orden. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estamos todos aquí reunidos.

—A decir verdad, falta Dirk. —dijo Walter rascándose la cabeza. —Pero ya sabes como es él… aparece y desaparece a cada rato y uno nunca sabe cuando…

—Por cierto, estoy aquí. —dijo una voz proveniente de un rincón. Los presentes se voltearon y vieron al informante envuelto en su capa oscura apoyado junto a una columna del otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Pero me lleva…! —comenzó a exclamar el guerrero Ragnariano. —¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que estas ahi…?

—Gracias por venir, Dirk. —lo interrumpió Alex avanzando hasta el centro de la sala. —Conociendo tu trabajo, no debe ser fácil que encuentres el tiempo para participar en estas reuniones.

El informante asintió con la cabeza. —Estaba en la zona, simplemente por eso. —explicó.

Silvana se sentó en el gran sofá junto a Mirna y la joven arquera apoyó su peluda cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven en forma juguetona. —Nya. —dijo sacudiendo las orejas.

La joven comenzó a acariciarla mientras miraba a los demás con preocupación. ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó.

—¿No has leído los foros y las redes sociales? —preguntó Rita cruzándose de brazos. —¡Calypso está en estado de caos desde anoche! —exclamó.

—¿Ca-Caos? —preguntó Silvana.

Walter suspiró. —Han pasado demasiadas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas. —dijo mirando las llamas del pequeño fuego. —¿De esto querías hablar, Alex? —preguntó mirando al joven de anteojos.

—En parte. —respondió el joven. —Pero dejaremos eso para más tarde, ahora que estamos todos me gustaría hablar a todos sobre el futuro de La Orden.

El silencio en la sala se volvió tan tenso que hasta las orejas peludas de Mirna hacían ruido al moverse. Alex caminó hasta ponerse al lado de la chimenea y miró atentamente a todos los presentes. —La Orden ha quedado reducida a sólo siete miembros. —dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz. —Desde que establecimos esta casa en Jenne hace un poco más de un año, nunca nuestras filas estuvieron tan disminuidas como ahora.

Nadie dijo nada y Alex continuó hablando a pesar de las miradas sombrías y los rostros preocupados. —Todos estamos al corriente de la crisis que azota a Calypso y a la organización de los jugadores y creo que es necesario evaluar de una vez nuestra postura con respecto a ello y las decisiones que hemos tomado. Todos nosotros nos conocemos desde hace rato y hemos aprendido a confiar en uno al otro, en las buenas y, especialmente en estos últimos tiempos, en las malas. —dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. —Pero eso no significa que pueda lavarme las manos y no tomar la responsabilidad sobre algo que, como líder de este grupo, fué mi deber prevenir.

—Alex. —dijo sorprendida Matilda mirando al muchacho. —¿Que estas diciendo?

—Si La Orden ha llegado a esta crisis, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad. —afirmó el jugador. —Fué mi falta de visión lo que nos ha arrastrado a esta situación.

—Pamplinas. —exclamó Walter apretando los puños. —Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

—No haber previsto esta crisis fué un error de liderazgo. —respondió Alex hablando completamente en serio. —Asumí la dirección de este grupo de amigos con un fin común, con la sola intención de mantenernos unidos, pero eso no es suficiente, no en los tiempos que corren.

—¡Eso es una mentira! —gritó angustiada Silvana haciendo que Mirna se levantara asustada de su regazo. —¡Tu no haz cometido ningún error, Alex, has sido un líder excelente y todos te debemos mucho!

—Silvana tiene razón. —coincidió Rita. —Eres un líder de primer nivel y nos has llevado a todos en este Clan de una forma impecable; de no ser por tí La Orden hubiera dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Alex se sintiera aún más contrariado. —¡Pero…! —comenzó a protestar.

—¡Pero nada! —lo reprendió Matilda. —¿Es que no entiendes que ninguno de nosotros te culpa de lo que está sucediendo? Tienes que dejar de lado esa idea tonta de nombrarte el chivo expiatorio de toda esta situación de mierda; todos los clanes de Jenne han pasado por lo mismo y ahora somos la única agrupación independiente que queda… ¿Y tu quieres tirar todo el trabajo por la borda?

—Matilda tiene razón. —dijo Dirk desde el rincón. —Y lo sabes.

—¡Nya! —maulló Mirna con tono de reproche.

El joven se quedó sin palabras parado junto a la chimenea, avasallado por las muestras de amor de sus compañeros de aventuras.

—Tal vez solo quedamos siete. —observó Walter sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero seremos siete espinas listas para clavarse en los pies del Enjambre o del Imperio si intentan pisarnos. —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ocho. —lo corrigió Silvana. —Dante pronto se unirá a nosotros. —exclamó sacudiendo la cola.

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos. —Es cierto. —la apoyó Rita con evidente entusiasmo pintado en el rostro. —Pronto seremos ocho y será el comienzo de una nueva etapa para La Orden.

—Tal vez ocho y medio. —dijo Dirk mirando con curiosidad hacia el extremo opuesto de la chimenea, donde había un par de sillones ubicados junto a la pared, en un rincón donde la luz del hogar no llegaba a iluminar demasiado.

Todos se levantaron de inmediato de sus lugares al comprender que Dirk se refería a los extraños que estaban acurrucados en aquel rincón y habían pasado completamente desapercibidos hasta entonces. —¿Quienes rayos son esos dos? —preguntó alarmado Alex mientras encendía todas las luces de la sala de estar con un gesto de su mano sobre la interfaz de gestión. —¿Desde cuando…?

Dirk se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. —Ya estaban ahí cuando llegué hace rato. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Silvana se acercó y reconoció rápidamente el rostro del joven dormido. —¿Da-Dante? —exclamó sorprendida.

Dante y Diógenes estaban acurrucados uno contra el otro compartiendo el mismo sofá y la misma manta y dormían plácidamente frente a las miradas de incredulidad de los siete miembros de La Orden que no podían creer lo que veían.

—¿Como rayos han entrado al Clan Hall sin ser miembros? —preguntó Walter rascándose la cabeza. Matilda y Alex intercambiaron miradas sombrías. —Esto es….

—A mi me preocupa más saber quién es el extraño. —dijo Dirk frotándose la barbilla.

—Al menos parece ser alguien de confianza de Dante, eso me hace sentir un poco más tranquila. —observó Matilda tras lo cual se volvió hacia Alex. —¿Puedes saber cómo hicieron para entrar por medio del Log del Clan Hall? —preguntó.

—Lo-lo intentaré. —respondió Alex haciendo varios gestos con la mano para localizar la página que gestionaba las visitas de los jugadores al edificio de La Orden, pero antes que pudiera desplegar la ventana, una voz proveniente de la entrada que daba a las cocinas hizo que todos giraran las cabezas.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, Señor. —dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia hacia Alex. —He sido yo quien ha dejado entrar a esos aventureros esta mañana.

Si los siete miembros del Clan se habían sorprendido al ver a los dos jugadores durmiendo plácidamente en el rincón, ahora estaban todos con las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa. —¿Como que has sido tú…? —preguntó confundido el líder de La Orden apartado las ventanas de frente a sus ojos para poder ver mejor al NPC que había aparecido ante ellos.

—El Aventurero Dante es un candidato a unirse a esta casa. —respondió con total normalidad el mayordomo. —Creí que sería oportuno ofrecerle un lugar para descansar ya que al parecer él y su compañero volvían de un largo y fatigoso viaje.

—Dime que es una broma. —dijo Matilda llevándose la mano a la frente. —¿Desde cuando…?

—Los permisos de acceso al Clan hall están seteados tal y como yo los dejé configurados. —explicó el joven mientras desplegaba las ventanas. —Es imposible que pudieran entrar por su cuenta.

—Esto no tiene sentido. —dijo Walter.

—¿Sabes quien es el compañero de Dante? —preguntó Rita en cambio.

—Solo se que su nombre es Diógenes. —respondió el NPC.

—¿Diógenes? —repitió confundida Silvana. —Nunca oí ese nombre.

—Pero yo si. —dijo Dirk avanzando hacia el centro de la habitación. —Y me imagino que debe ser el mismo Diógenes que suele merodear los alrededores de la Biblioteca Principal en la ciudad de Mir.

Aquel nombre despertó alarmas en todos los presentes. Todos habían oído sobre los disturbios en aquella ciudad y estaban al tanto de los rumores.

—Mir… esto no puede ser una casualidad. —dijo Matilda.

—¡Nya!. —exclamó Mirna coincidiendo con la Espadachin.

El NPC volvió a inclinarse. —Con su permiso Señor, volveré a mis tareas habituales.

—Si… por supuesto, gracias por la información.

El mayordomo volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, dejando a todos los presentes sumidos en un profundo silencio, silencio que fué roto por Matilda mientras se rascaba la cabeza en evidente estado de frustración. —¡Arggh! —exclamó. —¿Que se supone que es todo esto?

Alex revisó la información de sus registros y la mostró a sus compañeros. —Supongo que al menos puedo confirmar la veracidad de los hechos. —dijo. —En efecto Dante y ese jugador desconocido entraron al Clan Hall a las cinco y cuarenta y tres de la mañana y sus personajes aparecen listados como "Invitados temporales", estado que se revirtió a "Extraños" en cuanto se desloguearon de Calypso.

—¿Que significa eso? —preguntó Silvana.

—Evidentemente ellos no abrieron la puerta, ya que esa acción solo pueden hacerlo los miembros de La Orden registrados… y nuestro mayordomo. —agregó suspirando.

—¿Deberíamos reportarlo a los administradores como un "Bug"? —preguntó Rita. —Se supone que la seguridad de los Clan Halls debe ser completa y son una zona donde los jugadores puedan sentirse a salvo… que alguien completamente ajeno pueda entrar así tan fácil...

—No hay "Bugs" en Calypso. —dijo Dirk. —O al menos eso es lo que afirman los dueños del juego…. creo que esto podría ser digno de investigar.

Alex asintió. —En todo caso solo Dante y su compañero conocen la respuesta a este acertijo. —dijo. —Pero me preocupa que algo como esto pueda ser usado por El Imperio o El Enjambre para sus actividades de espionaje.

—¿Crees que ellos pueden haber usado la misma modalidad para infiltrar otros clanes? —preguntó Walter notoriamente alarmado.

—Es posible.

Pero Dirk sacudió la cabeza. —Si hubieran hecho algo así, han guardado demasiado bien el secreto, especialmente de mi gente. —afirmó pensativo.

Antes que Alex pudiera responder un aviso sonoro hizo que desviara su atención momentáneamente del Informante. —Es un aviso del sistema de registro del Clan Hall. —exclamó el joven. —Un personaje ajeno a La Orden acaba de aparecer dentro de la propiedad.

Todos se giraron hacia el rincón donde descansaban los dos extraños y vieron como un pequeño indicador sobre la cabeza de Dante informaba que el jugador estaba En Línea en ese momento. El joven abrió los ojos y miró la habitación llena de personas que lo miraban con atención.

—Eh…. ¿Hola? —saludo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Dante! —exclamó Silvana avanzando hasta ponerse delante del joven. —¡Realmente eres tu!

El joven estratega se quitó la manta y volvió a colocarla sobre Diógenes, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia los demás y se inclinó a la manera japonesa para disculparse. —Siento mucho haber entrado a su propiedad sin haber sido invitado. —se disculpó.

Alex suspiró aliviado. —Eres bienvenido cuando gustes, Dante. —respondió el joven con una sonrisa. —Nos sorprendimos cuando descubrimos que estaban durmiendo en ese rincón, pero no tienes que disculparte, tú eres un conocido de la casa y nuestras puertas están abiertas siempre a los amigos.

Dante se incorporó y señaló al jugador dormido. —El es Diógenes. Un jugador que conocí en Mir y me acompañó todo el camino hasta aquí. —explicó. —Dijo que se conectaría en un rato, así que dejaré que se presente el personalmente en cuanto despierte, creo que seria una buena adición a La Orden.

El rostro de Silvana se iluminó de alegría. —¿En serio? —dijo emocionada.

—Diógenes no es muy bueno luchando, pero sabe un montón sobre el juego y sus NPC's. Estoy seguro que sus talentos resultarán invaluables para tu y tus amigos, Silvana. —aseguró el muchacho. Dante entonces reparó en la presencia del informante en el rincón y le dirigió un gesto con la mano. —Gracias por la ayuda, Dirk. —dijo. —Lo que nos pediste ya está hecho.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza en silencio mientras Matilda examinaba al joven de arriba a abajo. —Estas hecho un desastre. —dijo mirando la ropa desgarrada y las manchas de barro. —¿Mir? ¿Y qué rayos hacías allí?

Dante volvió a hacer una reverencia. —Lo siento. —volvió a disculparse. —Hay… ciertas cuestiones de las que no puedo hablar por el momento, trataré de explicarles mejor más adelante, pero por el momento un compromiso me obliga a no discutir algunos detalles.

Los demás presentes escucharon asombrados esas palabras, pero Alex se adelantó y puso su mano en el hombro del joven. —Está bien Dante, no te preocupes. Nos alegra verte bien y a salvo y no importa lo demás; eres bienvenido a La Orden cuando gustes.

—Gracias. —volvió a repetir Dante. —Hoy tengo el día libre así que me gustaría aprovechar para aprender algo más del juego. —dijo.

—Bueno si, es sábado al fin y al cabo. —observó Silvana. —Se que tu Jefe es terrible pero... ¿Eso significa que también te hace trabajar los fines de semana? —preguntó confundida. Dante se rascó la cabeza. —No me sorprenderia. —dijo. —El caso es que mi Jefe y su ayudante están ahora durmiendo profundamente y no creo que pueda volver a hablar con ellos hasta el lunes.

—¿Durmiendo? —preguntó Matilda confundida.

—Privación de Sueño. —explicó Dante. —Parece que no durmieron durante setenta y dos horas consecutivas y se mantenían despiertos a base de bebidas energéticas… anoche colapsaron en el suelo de la oficina y esta mañana cuando los encontré desmayados tuve que llamar una ambulancia para que los revisaran.

—Wow.—exclamó Rita. —Deben ser jugadores muy Hardcore.

Antes que Dante tuviera que disculparse nuevamente por no poder responder a las preguntas de aquellos jugadores, Diógenes lo salvó apareciendo On-Line en ese preciso momento. El ícono sobre su cabeza giró varias veces y el jugador abrió los ojos.

—Buenas tardes. —dijo mientras salía de debajo de las mantas.

Los demás esperaron a que el extraño terminase de arreglar sus precaria túnica, cosa que Diógenes hizo lo mejor que pudo.

—Me llamo Diógenes. —comenzó a hablar el hombrecito haciendo una reverencia. —Permítanme primero disculparme por haber entrado a vuestra casa sin el permiso debido. —se disculpó.

Alex se adelantó y extendió la mano hacia el jugador. —Mi nombre es Alex, soy el líder de La Orden y déjame ser el primero en presentarse y darte la bienvenida. —dijo. —Si eres amigo de Dante, también lo eres de todos nosotros.

Diógenes estrechó la mano del joven y ambos sonrieron mientras Dante se cruzaba de brazos. —Hubiera sido genial si nos despertabamos los dos juntos. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento Dante. —respondió el jugador. —Se que prometí conectarme contigo pero… bueno, hubo novedades y parecen importantes. —dijo.

—¿Noticias? —preguntó el joven estratega.

—Acabo de leerlo en uno de los foros. —explicó Diógenes mientras manipulaba una ventana en su Interfaz de Usuario. —Creo que deberías ver esto.

Arrojó la ventana hacia Dante quien la tomó con un gesto de la mano y la desplegó sobre su propia interfaz. —Mierda. —dijo al leer lo que mencionaba la noticia.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó Silvana.

—Me temo que si. —respondió el joven mirando a Diógenes. —¿Esto es de ahora?

El hombrecillo sacudió la cabeza. —Sucedió hace al menos una hora, esto es una filtración por supuesto…

Dirk parecía haber recibido la misma información también, ya que en ese momento tenía su propia interfaz desplegada y leia atentamente lo que ponían en aquella página. —Una explosión en El Salto del Ermitaño. —dijo el Informante mirando fijamente a los recién llegados. —Una parte de la cara del risco por donde desciende la cascada colapsó y cayó al lago, reportan que varios soldados del Imperio que habían montado un campamento cerca fueron aplastados por las rocas.

Diógenes y Dante se miraron un segundo. —Espero que Karina esté bien. —dijo el jugador.

Dante asintió, pero no dijo lo que pensaba.

Que casi con seguridad su compañera había destruido el VF para que no cayera en manos del Imperio.


	26. Chapter 26

Dante desapareció en medio de una explosión de pixels y los miembros de La Orden (Y el recluta Diógenes) quedaron en silencio en la pequeña sala donde el fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea.

El jugador recién llegado suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones ante la curiosa mirada de los demás. —Espero que la joven Karina esté bien.—dijo.

Alex se cruzó de brazos y miró las llamas del hogar. —Algo me dice que Dante no querría que te preguntemos nada sobre su repentina salida y esa tal "Karina" —razonó. —Al menos espero que no haya sido nada grave, pero por lo que acabo de escuchar...

Dirk caminó unos pasos hacia el centro del salón y cerró su interfaz de comunicaciones. —Sea lo que sea que sucedió en el Salto del Ermitaño, El Imperio acaba de poner una recompensa por información en varios de los tablones de Quest.

Dicho eso compartió el cartel con la petición de información que el Clan más poderoso de todo Calypso había comenzado a distribuir por todas las redes sociales de la Colonia.

—Jugador Femenino, posible asesino o Pícaro, 1,85m, contextura delgada, nivel alto. Última ubicación conocida: Salto del Ermitaño. —leyó Matilda. —Jugador masculino, cabellos castaño oscuro, lampiño, guerrero, 1,87m, contextura media, nivel bajo/medio. Última ubicación conocida: ciudad de Jenne.

—¿Y nada sobre mi? —preguntó decepcionado Diógenes. —De seguro otra vez me han tomado por un NPC.

—Nyan.

Los demás se volvieron al escuchar el maullido de Mirna y vieron que la joven chica gato estaba espiando por una de las ventanas que daban al exterior. —Nya. —volvió a exclamar mientras se le erizaba la cola.

—Dejame adivinar… tenemos custodia exclusiva en el frente del Hall. —dijo Matilda con una sonrisa.

—Dos soldados del Imperio y un mago de soporte. —informó Alex mirando por entre las cortinas hacia donde los tres hombres estaban apoyados contra una pared mientras vigilaban la puerta cerrada del edificio. —De seguro es alguna especie de especialista en magia de adivinación.

—Lo que significa que cada vez que entre o salga alguien de aquí será minuciosamente examinado y reportado. —razonó Walter. —Dudo que podamos salir sin ser vistos incluso usando los pergaminos de invisibilidad que tenemos.

—Hijos de puta. —exclamó Rita. —Se creen los dueños de la ciudad.

—Técnicamente lo son. —la corrigió Alex suspirando. —En todo caso no hay nada que hacer al respecto; tendremos que adaptarnos a la nueva situación.

Los demás guardaron silencio al comprender que una nueva campaña de hostilidad hacia ellos estaba por comenzar y esta vez no sería solo maltrato y desprecio en las zonas de cacería de monstruos y calabozos. Ahora ellos serían un blanco de sus guerreros.

—Un momento… ¿Alex, verdad? —dijo Diógenes incorporándose del sillón. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, no es necesario que El Imperio les declare la guerra.

—No dejaremos que esos hijos de puta los cacen a ustedes como conejos por todo Calypso. —dijo Matilda apretando el puño con fuerza. —No abandonamos a un camarada en apuros.

Diógenes la miró confundido. —Por si no lo recuerdan, todavía no me uní a este Clan. —dijo. —No tienen por qué involucrarse en esto…

—Tarde para eso. —respondió Alex. —Ya le hemos dado a Dante nuestra invitación y no nos echaremos atrás, lo mismo contigo y con esa misteriosa jugadora llamada Karina, si también quiere unirse a esta casa.

—Además, nadie conoce la identidad de ustedes dos. —les recordó Silvana moviendo la cola entusiasmada. —Si los mantenemos ocultos es posible que evitemos a los matones del Imperio por completo.

Aquello hizo que el ánimo de todos mejorara un poco, pero Dirk sacudió la cabeza sin estar convencido de aquello. —Es posible que la identidad de esa mujer se mantenga en secreto… si es quien yo creo que es, tuvo la precaución de llevar siempre una capucha sobre su rostro. —dijo recordando lo que había pasado en las catacumbas. —Dante por otro lado estuvo siempre con la cara descubierta, es cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien ponga un nombre a su rostro.

Alex levantó la mano y el silencio se hizo de inmediato en la sala. —Dejaremos las especulaciones para más adelante, además es algo que me gustaría discutir con Dante personalmente y ya que él no está aquí ahora mismo, será mejor ocuparnos de otro tema.

Dicho esto desplegó su interfaz y seleccionando una ventana la envió hacia el confundido Diógenes. —Esta es la solicitud para ingresar a La Orden. —explicó. —Es una membresía estándar de los Guids de Calypso, pero recomiendo que leas el estatuto de los compromisos que tomamos; La Orden no participa en guerras por poder o territorio, solo podemos participar en combates PvP como respuesta a una agresión sin provocación previa y solo cazamos monstruos que pongan en peligro a las personas y animales del planeta.

Diógenes tomó la ventana que flotaba en el aire y usando un lápiz de luz que apareció en su mano colocó su firma en el espacio que aparecia resaltado para ello. De inmediato su estatus cambió y los indicadores de facción aparecieron frente a sus ojos y sobre su cabeza.

—Bienvenido a la Orden, Diógenes. —dijo Alex extendiendo la mano. —Ojalá puedas divertirte y pasar un buen rato con nosotros.

El jugador estrechó la mano del líder y sonrió complacido. —El placer es mío. —dijo. —Además ya me estaba aburriendo un poco de jugar solo.

—¿Esta es la primera vez que entras a un Clan? —preguntó asombrada Silvana.

—Así es, desde que llegué a Calypso he estado todo el tiempo jugando solo en Mir y si no fuera por Dante, de seguro todavía estaría allí.

Dirk se rascó la barbilla. —Desde que apareció ese joven las cosas han empezado a sacudirse por completo. —reconoció con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

—Díselo a los del Imperio. —respondió el nuevo integrante de La Orden.

Los demás miembros estrecharon la mano del recién llegado e intercambiaron contactos en la interfaz de comunicaciones. Una vez terminadas las formalidades, Rita examinó al jugador de arriba a abajo. —Lo primero que vamos a hacer es darte equipo nuevo. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Que clase de harapos llevas puesto? ¿Y que arma usas?

—Ni siquiera estoy segura si su personaje tiene una clase definida. —observó Matilda. —¿Que clase de personaje es tu avatar? —preguntó.

—Hasta ayer era un aprendiz de Escriba. —explicó. —Pero al parecer ya no lo soy.

Alex lo miró con preocupación dibujada en el rostro.—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido.

Diógenes abrió una ventana de su interfaz y tras activar el modo de compartir información privada, envió la imagen de sus atributos al centro de la habitación. —Miren ustedes mismos. —dijo.

—"Archivista" —leyó Silvana en voz alta, entonces observó el listado de atributos. —¡Oh! —exclamó al comprender que todos ellos eran de un simple dígito, salvo uno.

—¿100 en Sabiduría? —exclamó Walter abriendo los ojos como platos. —¡Deculture!

—Eres… un natural. —dijo Rita sin poder creer lo que veía. —¿Como…?

—Ni yo lo comprendo todavía. —explicó Diógenes cerrando la ventana. —Supongo que es una de las razones por la cual sigo junto a Dante; para descubrir qué rayos le ha pasado a mi personaje desde ayer por la noche.

Matilda se cruzó de brazos y miró al nuevo jugador. —Es impresionante. —reconoció. —Pero el resto de tus stats son…bueno, literalmente basura, para ser lo más delicada posible al decirlo. —agregó.

—Nya. —coincidió Mirna moviendo la cola, pero Alex no parecía muy convencido. —No es el primer jugador con una base de stats inadecuada para el combate. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Hay muchas formas de ganar experiencia en Calypso y estoy seguro que todos podremos ayudar a Diógenes a desarrollar su profesión sin necesidad de exponerlo al peligro de una batalla.

—Muchas quest exclusivas de los clanes generan experiencia en forma pasiva para todos los miembros del grupo. —explicó Rita. —Siempre que logremos los objetivos propuestos, todos recibimos una parte de lo ganado.

—En todo caso… ¿Que es lo que hace un Archivista? —preguntó intrigada Silvana sacudiendo las orejas. —¿Es una especie de… bibliotecario…?

—Algo parecido. —aclaró Diógenes. —Archivista es una clase que se escoge cuando un Escriba realiza su prueba de aptitud y puede elegir una especialidad en base al camino del conocimiento que prefiera… en mi caso, mis posibilidades eran ser un Arcanista o un Archivista.

—¿Arcanista? —preguntó confundida la chica-gato.

—Los Arcanistas son sabios especializados en la magia, los hechizos y las fuerzas sobrenaturales que dominan Calypso. —explicó Alex.

—¿Entonces son los magos más poderosos? —volvió a preguntar la joven Druida.

—No. —dijo Diógenes. —No son magos… entender la magia no es igual a utilizarla: Los Magos o Hechiceros (Y otras clases que se basan en las fuerzas arcanas como herramientas para desarrollar sus poderes) utilizan la energía mágica canalizandola directamente en el momento de usarla en base a lo que aprendió en sus libros o adquirió a lo largo de su entrenamiento. Un Arcanista no tiene acceso a esa energía directamente, sólo puede sentirla y entenderla y eso es lo que los hace tan valiosos e importantes.

—Los Arcanistas son quienes crean nuevos hechizos, los escriben en los libros y dejan que los magos los aprendan y los utilicen. —explicó Alex.

—¿Entonces ellos no pueden usar magia? —preguntó Walter confundido.

—Oh si, claro que pueden… pero en forma de varitas, bastones y otros artefactos que canalicen la magia por ellos. —respondió Diógenes. —De hecho son los más hábiles usuarios de artefactos mágicos y quienes pueden sacar el máximo poder de ellos.

—Comprendo. —dijo Silvana. —¿Y el Archivista? ¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Los Archivistas se especializan en el conocimiento general; la historia, las leyendas, el folklore y la cultura. Son quienes llevan los registros del reino y escriben las crónicas que luego forman parte del "lore" de Calypso. —explicó Diógenes.

Rita lanzó un silbido de asombro. —Eso sí que es una profesión. —exclamó la muchacha. —¿Así que tu clase solo gana niveles entre libros y pergaminos…? ¿Y eso es… divertido? —preguntó.

Diógenes soltó una carcajada. —Oh no… bueno, no dudo que para algunos lo sea… pero las Bibliotecas no tienden a tener libros infinitos. —dijo guiñando un ojo. —Incluso la gran Biblioteca de Mir solo tiene un número finito de ellos y aunque cada tanto llega alguno nuevo, el conocimiento es limitado.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Matilda.

—Trabajo de Campo. —respondió Diógenes. —Los Archivistas suelen ser los mejores arqueólogos, científicos y observadores.

—¿Arqueólogos? —exclamó asombrada Silvana.

—Este planeta está lleno de ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones y un Archivista puede aprender muchas cosas analizando los objetos que hay dentro de ellas, luego ese conocimiento se puede escribir en libros y pergaminos para enriquecer la historia de todo Calypso.

Alex sonrió satisfecho. —Realmente La Orden es muy afortunada de reclutar a alguien de los conocimientos y habilidades de Diógenes. —dijo. —Que un clan tan pequeño como el nuestro tenga acceso a una clase de especialización como la que posee un Archivista….

—¿Tan escasos son? —preguntó intrigado Walter.

—Si. —respondió el joven de anteojos. —Entrenar a uno de ellos demora varios meses completos de estudio y dedicación veinticuatro horas al dia, casi un año completo solo para prepararse como escribas antes del cambio de clase y eso ni siquiera es una garantía que puedan ser reconocidos como verdaderos Archivistas por los sabios de la Biblioteca...el test es muy largo y difícil… pero principalmente es costoso.

—¿Costoso? —preguntó Rita.

—No se muy bien el procedimiento. —reconoció Alex encogiéndose de hombros… pero se que es bastante caro.

—Hay que sobornar a todos los sabios y acólitos de la biblioteca. —dijo Dirk desde su rincón oscuro. —No es tanto el pasar una prueba de conocimientos, sino convencer a todos los sabios en ponerse de acuerdo a cambio de una buena cantidad de oro.

—Cantidades de oro del cual no todos los jugadores disponen. —agregó Alex.

Diógenes se encogió de hombros. —Al menos esa parte yo me la salté. —reconoció. —Pero me temo que ni yo puedo explicar con seguridad que es lo que pasó anoche, aunque tengo mis sospechas…

—Y por supuesto, están relacionadas con Dante. —dijo Matilda poniendo los brazos en jarra. —Más le vale a ese chico dar un par de respuestas pronto o nos quitará el sueño a todos.

Alex levantó la mano. —Ya dí mi promesa que no lo haríamos sentir incómodo con preguntas. —afirmó el joven. —Dante tendrá sus buenas razones para no contarnos sobre su vida o trabajo y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello: al fin y al cabo estamos aquí en Calypso para jugar y pasarla bien ¿No es verdad?

Nadie más cuestionó a su líder y Alex estuvo satisfecho. —Mientras esperamos a Dante voy a mostrarte el Clan Hall. —dijo. —¿Vienes?

—Será un placer. —respondió Diógenes.

Dejaron a los demás charlando en el recibidor y fueron hacia el pasillo que conectaba las diferentes áreas de la planta baja. Alex le enseñó la sala de consejo con su gran chimenea y la mesa de reuniones y luego pasaron a las cocinas, donde el Mayordomo y el cocinero saludaron amigablemente a Diógenes como si lo conocieran hace tiempo.

—Felicitaciones en unirse a esta casa. —dijo el NPC haciendo una reverencia hacia el jugador ante la sorprendida mirada de Alex. —Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a su servicio.

—Gracias. —respondió el jugador devolviendo la cortesía. —¿Tienen muchos empleados trabajando en la casa? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su compañero.

—Tres. —respondió Alex aún no repuesto del todo de la sorpresa. —Nuestro Mayordomo al que ya conoces, el cocinero Phill y una Mucama llamada Maria. —dijo tras lo cual miró a Diógenes. —Tus habilidades de interacción con los NPC's son… sorprendentes. —reconoció. —¿Es gracias a tu elevado puntaje en Sabiduría? —preguntó.

Diógenes se rascó la cabeza. —Es posible. —dijo. —Aunque la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado hablar con ellos en cada juego que pruebo y en Mir era casi lo único que podía hacer, debo haberme vuelto extremadamente bueno en eso

Salieron de las cocinas y recorrieron la sala de entrenamiento que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio. Luego visitaron el taller de Rita y finalmente regresaron al pasillo central para subir al primer piso.

—Aquí están las habitaciones de los miembros. —explicó el joven de anteojos. —Hay… varias libres para que puedas elegir, como podrás observar. —dijo señalando las puertas abiertas. —Pero creo que tengo algo mejor en mente.

Caminaron por el pasillo y tras atravesar una puerta salieron a una amplia terraza exterior. Junto a una de las alas del edificio se elevaba una torre de modestas dimensiones, casi un capricho de decoración más que una construcción funcional. —Ven, subamos hasta arriba de todo. —indicó Alex.

Entraron por una puerta lateral y vieron una escalera caracol de metal oscuro con peldaños de madera que subía unos doce metros hasta la parte superior de la torre. —¡Oh! —exclamó asombrado Diógenes al asomar la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera y ver la habitación iluminada por la luz que entraba por un tragaluz en el techo de tejas.

La planta circular allí arriba apenas tenía unos cuatro metros de radio y habían montado una pequeña biblioteca. En las siete de las ocho paredes que formaban aquel octágono habían colocado estanterías llenas a rebosar de toda clase de libros. En la pared que quedaba libre habían instalado un placard, un cofre y algunos muebles de cuidado personal. El resto del mobiliario lo componian un par de mesas de escriba separadas por dos grandes estantes llenos de libros y un pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos al otro lado de las barandas que protegían el hueco de las escaleras justo en el medio de la estancia.

—Puedes usar La Torre como tus aposentos personales. —le indicó Alex. —Nadie la utiliza y a tu personaje le vendrá muy bien el bonus especial que dá estar en una de ellas.

Diógenes se volvió hacia el joven e hizo una profunda reverencia. —Le estoy inmensamente agradecido. —dijo emocionado. —Es… perfecto.

Alex se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el cielo azul a través del cristal del techo. —Es una biblioteca pequeña, me temo que es lo mejor que pudimos permitirnos al momento de elegir este lugar… espero que puedas disfrutarla el poco tiempo que podremos mantenerla.

Diógenes se incorporó y miró preocupado al joven. —¿Como que por poco tiempo? —preguntó.

—El costo del mantenimiento se ha disparado. —reconoció Alex. —Y ya no ganamos tanto oro y botín como ántes para solventar todos nuestros gastos… es algo complicado, pero no te preocupes por ahora, ya tendremos tiempo de darte todas las malas noticias a su debido tiempo. —dijo tratando de aparentar despreocupación.

Diógenes asintió en silencio y ambos hombres abandonaron la biblioteca por la escalera caracol.

Cuando entraron al salón en donde habían dejado al resto de los miembros vieron con asombro que Dante se encontraba charlando junto a ellos.

—¡Dante! —exclamó Diógenes haciendo un gesto con la mano. —¿Cómo está Karina?

—Bien. —respondió el joven. —Ella tuvo un compromiso y tuvo que salir de Calypso, me dejó una nota junto al sillón en el que estoy recostado en la oficina, pero cuando me desconecte para buscarla ya se había ido.

—Oh. —respondió el jugador.

Lo que Dante no dijo era lo que había escrito Karina en la nota:

 _He sido convocada por mis superiores en carácter de urgencia. Para no comprometer más la confidencialidad de la operación me ví obligada a destruir nuestro equipo. En cuanto pueda regresar daré una evaluación detallada de lo ocurrido._

 _Teniente Karina O'Higgins_

Dante sospechaba que la joven había recibido algo más que una simple llamada para regresar al cuartel: volar su nave en mil pedazos era algo que un piloto de combate solo haría en ocasiones excepcionales y aquellas extrañas órdenes no hacían más que aumentar el misterio. De seguro la noticia dejaría a Duval sin habla, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no estando solo y sin apoyo por parte de sus jefes o el de su compañera de trabajo.

—Sea como sea… supongo que ahora si tengo el día realmente libre. —dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Veo que ya has tenido un "Tour" introductorio ¿Que tal te pareció La Orden? —preguntó.

—Esta casa es hermosa. —reconoció el hombrecillo. —Estoy seguro que me sentiré muy a gusto aquí… ¿Y tu cuando te anotas? —preguntó Diógenes mirando a su compañero.

Alex se adelantó y sonrió mirando a Dante. —Creo que el honor de invitar a Dante le corresponde a Silvana. —dijo. —Ya que ella fué quien lo reclutó primero.

La joven Druida sacudió las orejas y usando sus manos invocó su interfaz de usuario. —De seguro nos divertiremos un montón juntos. —dijo mientras enviaba la solicitud a Dante.

El joven estratega aceptó el contrato y firmó digitalmente con la pluma de luz. De inmediato sus datos cambiaron y su nombre quedó finalmente registrado en la nómina de La Orden.

—Bienvenido sean ambos. —dijo Alex extendiendo los brazos. —Ojalá que tengamos muchas aventuras juntos y disfrutemos de todas las maravillas de Calypso como una gran familia.

Los nueve personajes lanzaron gritos de alegría y levantaron los puños hacia el techo para celebrar el acontecimiento.

—Todavía tenemos un banquete pendiente. —dijo Silvana moviendo la cola. —Deberíamos aprovechar y festejar también el ingreso de nuestro nuevo recluta.

Diógenes hizo una reverencia hacia la joven. —Me imagino que ella es la Druida de la que tanto me has hablado. —dijo mirando a Dante. —¿Es verdad que sus comidas son de categoría A+?

—Doy fe de ello. —respondió el joven. —También es una Druida muy poderosa.

La joven se puso colorada como un tomate de vergüenza. —Ba-Basta. —dijo bajando las orejas en evidente gesto de humildad. —No… no es para tanto.

Alex soltó una carcajada. —Me gusta la idea del banquete pospuesto, pero deberíamos aprovechar la tarde para salir a ganar algo de experiencia. ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos? —preguntó mirando a los nuevos reclutas.

—Claro. —respondió el joven. —Cuenten con mi espada.

Rita lo miró con curiosidad. —Ah… tu espada… ¿Me permites verla por cierto? —preguntó.

Dante recordó de pronto el estado en el que había quedado su arma y sacudió la cabeza. —Rayos… lo había olvidado… se desintegró el otro día luego de la batalla. —explicó abriendo su inventario.

—¿La sangre del troll, verdad? —dijo la joven suspirando. —Supuse que a estas alturas no quedaría mucho de ella. Me olvidé de advertirte que esa cosa era prácticamente un ácido y corroe cualquier metal sin protecciones mágicas… bueno, al menos tu espada de novato no era la gran cosa.

Dante extrajo lo que quedaba de su arma y mostró la empuñadura envuelta en las tiras de cuero desgastado. —Supongo que no tiene arreglo… ¿Verdad? —preguntó mientras ofrecía el trozo de metal para que la herrera lo tomara.

—Podría forjarte una cuchara si quieres, para conservar de recuerdo tu primera espada. —explicó sonriente la joven examinando los restos oxidados en una de las ventanas de su interfaz dedicada al equipo y su mantenimiento. —Pero en realidad no sirve siquiera para eso, esta clase de metales es…

La forma en que la frase quedó inconclusa hizo que todos miraran a Rita con curiosidad.

—Dime que es una broma. —exclamó la joven con el rostro blanco como la leche.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Dante sin entender lo que pasaba. Desde el rincón los ojos de Dirk brillaron con curiosidad.

Rita se pasó la mano por delante del rostro como si creyera estar viendo un fantasma. —Esto…. esto no puede estar pasando. —exclamó con un hilo de voz

—Rita. —dijo Alex ahora evidentemente preocupado. —¿Qué pasa con esa espada? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

La joven hizo un gesto con la mano y envió la ventana de identificación del objeto al centro de la habitación para que todos pudieran verla. —Eso. —dijo señalando el ítem con el dedo. —Eso… eso no puede estar bien.

—Una Espada.. ¿Legendaria…? —leyó Matilda poniéndose blanca ella también. —¿Como rayos…? ¿Que clase de ítem es ese?

En la ventana de la interfaz aparecían los restos de la espada carcomidos por la sangre del Troll, pero el color dorado del fondo y la tipografía que describe el arma y sus propiedades eran inconfundibles. Eran los restos de un Arma Legendaria, la espada que hubiera usado un héroe de leyenda.

Alex dió un paso al frente y extendió su mano hacia los restos de metal que sostenía Rita. —Reconocer Objeto. —recitó mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo los lentes.

Un pequeño resplandor bañó sus manos y una nueva ventana apareció junto a la que había desplegado la joven herrera. —Es genuina. —confirmó el líder de La Orden. —Miren la descripción del arma.

—«El Despertar de una leyenda» —leyó Silvana. —¿Que significa?

—Significa que la espada ha alcanzado su condición de legendaria recientemente. —explicó Diógenes. —¿Esta era una espada común y corriente originalmente? —preguntó volviéndose hacia los demás.

Rita asintió. —Si, yo misma le dí una afilada con mis piedras especiales para aumentar su daño el otro día durante la salida que hicimos a las ruinas de la ciudad subterránea… era solo una espada de novato hecha de hierro basto común y corriente entonces.

Diógenes se rascó la barbilla. —Es evidente que algo que hicieron con ella hizo que su condición de objeto aumentará en forma desproporcionada. —explicó.

—Dante enfrentó a un Troll de las Cavernas. —recordó Alex. —Es un enemigo muchísimo más poderoso que su avatar… de eso estoy absolutamente seguro. ¿Creen que ese acto de heroísmo pudo hacer que su espada "despertara"? —preguntó.

—Al menos así es como nacen las espadas legendarias en Calypso. —confirmó el Archivista. —La biblioteca de Mir está llena de libros que describen a héroes cuyas espadas adquirieron propiedades legendarias luego de derrotar a un Rey Demonio o un Dragón… pero nunca oí nada de Trolls de las Cavernas u otros monstruos "comunes".

Dante tragó saliva. ¿Era su encuentro con Vorax el causante de aquello? ¿El tocar con su espada uno de los dientes de la bestia había bastando para crear aquel cambio significativo en aquella espada barata? Aquello no le gustaba nada.

Los demás se volvieron hacia Dante. —¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto? —preguntó Matilda.

—Se tanto de ello como ustedes. —se justificó el joven. —La espada comenzó a deshacerse en cuanto nos separamos el otro dia y cuando la desenvainé se desintegró hasta la empuñadura… no volví a usarla desde entonces y solo utilicé un cuchillo que me prestaron.

—¿Puedo… puedo examinar ese cuchillo también?. —Preguntó inquieta Rita.

—Claro, lo tiene Diógenes, creo recordar.

Diógenes extrajo la daga que había utilizado para tratar la herida de la joven pescadora y se lo pasó a Rita. —Parece un cuchillo normal. —dijo extendiendo la empuñadura por delante hacia la nerviosa herrera.

Tras examinar el arma detenidamente la joven suspiró evidentemente aliviada. —Lo es. —dijo devolviendo el arma. —El acero es de Sammar, un buen metal que se trabaja en los reinos del norte, pero es un arma relativamente común entre pícaros y ladrones. —explicó.

—Quédatela. —dijo Dante rechazando la daga que Diógenes le ofrecía. —Creo que tú no tienes una ¿Verdad?

—No por cierto, hasta ahora nunca había tenido necesidad de utilizar una dentro de Mir. —aclaró el jugador. —Muchas gracias por el regalo.

—Alex.

El líder del Clan se volvió al oír la voz del Informante quien se acercó al centro de la habitación. —Dos Naturales y un Arma Legendaria en La Orden… esto no va a pasar desapercibido a los poderes de Calypso. —dijo con voz grave.

El joven de anteojos asintió con rostro serio. —Si… no tenemos que tomarnos esto a la ligera. —dijo volviéndose hacia todos. —Tendremos que guardar esto en secreto, tal como hacemos con las habilidades de nuestra Druida. —dijo mirando a Silvana. —Si la voz comienza a correr dentro del juego…

—Ya tenemos al Enjambre detrás de nuestra Druida. —dijo Matilda cruzándose de brazos. —Que ahora se sume el Imperio es algo así como la cereza del postre..

—Resolveremos eso más tarde. —dijo Alex levantando la mano. —Primero que Dante y Diógenes se instalen en sus nuevos aposentos y luego examinaremos que hacer para sacarnos al Imperio de encima.

Dante miró al joven a los ojos. —¿Crees que fue acertado aceptarme en La Orden en estas circunstancias? Mi presencia aquí podría causar más problemas de los que piensas.

—Como dije, más tarde pensaremos en eso… ahora será mejor que Silvana te enseñe tu cuarto y te pongas cómodo. —dijo Alex dando por terminado el asunto.

Los demás miembros de La Orden comenzaron a abandonar el salón pero Rita se acercó nuevamente al joven estratega. —Dante. —dijo mostrando los restos de la espada. —Tienes que decidir qué hacer con esto.

El joven guerrero se rascó la cabeza. —¿No puedes reforjarla o algo? —preguntó. —Me imagino que algo mejor que una cuchara podrás hacer con ella. —bromeó.

Pero la joven lo miraba con seriedad y no se rió de aquel chiste. —Hablo enserio. —dijo. —Esta espada está más allá de mis habilidades como Herrera. Necesita de forjas y Herreros de alto nivel así como materiales y encantamientos adecuados… el costo de restaurar una Espada Legendaria es...

—¿No puedes simplemente derretir esos pedazos y forjar una espada nueva? No necesito adornos ni hechizos, solo algo con un borde afilado para lanzar tajos. —dijo el joven encogiéndose de brazos.

—Rita es una Herrera magnífica. —dijo Alex poniéndose a su lado. —Y estoy seguro que puede hacer un excelente trabajo con esta arma, pero jamás podrías despertar todo su potencial y bonificaciones restaurandola en una forja pequeña como la nuestra. Deberias considerar…

—Quiero que Rita restaure mi espada. —dijo Dante muy seguro de sí mismo. —Confío en ella y se que hará un trabajo de primera, es todo lo que pido.

Rita y Alex cruzaron miradas de perplejidad. —¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la joven volviéndose hacia Dante. —Esta espada jamás alcanzará todo su potencial si la restauro con mis habilidades actuales, lo que estás pidiendo es un verdadero desatino…

—Hazlo… por favor. —pidió Dante haciendo una reverencia. —Restaura mi espada con tus mejores habilidades… no se cuando pueda pagarte pero… lo haré lo más pronto posible. —agregó.

—Tonto. —dijo la joven sonrojándose. —Jamás le cobraría a un miembro de La Orden y con respecto a esta espada... decir que es un honor es quedarme verdaderamente corta. —agregó.

—Gracias… estoy seguro que harás un trabajo excelente.

La joven herrera hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación mientras apretaba con fuerza los trozos carcomidos de lo que quedaba de la espada legendaria. En aquel momento se dieron cuenta que Dirk ya no estaba más en la habitación. —No te preocupes. —dijo Alex. —Dirk aparece y desaparece continuamente, así es su personaje.

Dante asintió. —¿El Gremio de Informantes es verdaderamente neutral en esta guerra de poderes en Calypso? —preguntó.

—¿Desconfias de Dirk? —preguntó con seriedad Alex.

—No, en absoluto. —lo tranquilizó Dante. —Ya me ha ayudado una vez en Mir y estoy en deuda con él, pero recién me estoy haciendo una idea de todos los poderes en pugna que hay en este "juego" y la idea que se está pintando en mi cabeza me parece cada vez más sombría.

Alex sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo hablar por todo el Gremio de Informantes. —dijo. —Pero puedo hablar por Dirk y asegurarte que el confía plenamente en tí y nosotros en él.

Aquello pareció contentar al joven quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Silvana. —¿Entonces… puedo escoger una habitación? —preguntó.

La joven movió las orejas encantada. —¡Claro! —dijo entusiasmada. —Mirna y yo te ayudaremos a decorarla si quieres.

—¡Nyan! —exclamó la arquera.

Los dos nuevos aventureros miembros de La Orden y las dos chicas-gato subieron por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y Silvana les mostró las habitaciones que se encontraban al final del pasillo. Eligieron una de las que tenía una ventana que daba al exterior y tras registrar el cofre y la cama a nombre de Dante (Lo que le garantizaba que tendría cierta privacidad dentro de aquella casa) Silvana le explicó lo básico de como cambiar las luces, color de las paredes y otros detalles estéticos para dejarla lo más agradable posible.

—¿Y tu donde vas a dormir? —preguntó Dante a Diógenes una vez que Mirna hubiese elegido unas cortinas adecuadas según su gusto (Mucho mejor que el de Dante definitivamente)

—Ya lo verás. —dijo guiñando un ojo. —Déjame mostrarte.

Diógenes los condujo hasta la torre exterior y cuando Silvana comprendió a donde iban se emocionó visiblemente. ¡Oh, la biblioteca de la torre! —exclamó. —Es un lugar hermoso, a veces la uso para leer algún libro que me presta Matilda.

El Archivista guió a sus amigos hasta la puerta que daba ingreso a la edificación y los cuatro subieron la escalera caracol hasta lo alto de la torre. Lo primero que sintió Dante fué el aroma de los libros. —Cada vez que siento uno de estos aromas me sorprendo de lo avanzada que son estas simulaciones. —dijo aspirando hondo. —Este lugar es fantástico.

Recorrieron la biblioteca y examinaron los muebles y los estantes, luego comenzaron a acomodar el lugar para que sirviera de alojamiento al Archivista. Tomaron dos de las repisas repletas de libros que se encontraban entre medio de los dos escritorios y las dispusieron en forma de "L" cerca de la pared donde estaba el placard para crear un pequeño espacio semi-privado en donde Diógenes pudiera acostarse a descansar. Movieron el sillón hasta la improvisada habitación y el jugador registró los muebles para uso privado.

—Listo. —dijo Silvana sacudiendo las manos. —Con esto podrás descansar tranquilo sin que nadie que venga a usar la biblioteca te moleste…. aunque no es que se utilice muy seguido, claro está. —dijo agachando las orejas.

—Nya. —corroboró Mirna.

Mientras tanto Diógenes había examinado uno de los estantes y tomó un enorme pergamino amarillento. —Creo que esto es interesante. —dijo. —¿Puedes preparar una mesa para desenrollarlo? —preguntó.

—Claro. —respondió Dante. El joven juntó ambos escritorios en el centro de la biblioteca y el Archivista (Ayudado por Mirna ya que por su estatura no lograba extender por completo el rollo entero) desenrollo lo que parecía un enorme y viejo mapa burdamente ilustrado con dibujos y referencias apenas garabateados en tinta negra. Luego colocó su daga en una punta para sostenerlo y la chica-gato hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo. —Mira. —dijo volviéndose hacia Dante.

—El Bosque Viejo. —leyó el joven estratega. —Pero que mapa tan…. básico. —dijo mirando los trazos desprolijos que podian significar sendas o arroyos sin ninguna referencia o algo que los diferenciara.

Silvana lanzó una exclamación de asombro. —¡Es el Bosque donde yo entreno siempre! —dijo entusiasmada.

Dante observó el rostro de la chica y sonrió al recordar su primer encuentro. —¿Es ahí donde nos conocimos? —preguntó.

La joven señaló un sector cercano a las planicies al Oeste de Jenne en donde una lengua del enorme bosque se adentraba en un valle y creaba una docena de apéndices que seguían los cauces de pequeños riachuelos.. —Estos son los "dedos" del bosque. —dijo con un tono melancólico en la voz. —Ya no existen; casi todos fueron talados durante el inicio del juego… solo queda uno y es en donde nos encontramos aquel día luego de huir de… ya sabes quien.

—Así que esta información cartográfica está desactualizada. —comprendió el joven estratega cambiando rápidamente de tema.—¿Por qué usar este viejo mapa si tenemos una versión digital en Alta Resolución en nuestras interfaces? —preguntó confundido. —Podemos hacer Zoom y poner marcaciones así como compartir puntos de ruta y ver la posición de nuestros compañeros en tiempo real.

Diógenes sonrió. —Calma novato. —dijo levantando la mano. —La Interfaz de juego es limpia y cómoda para usar todos los días, pero la información que puedes extraer de ella es muy limitada. —dijo mientras se daba vuelta y examinaba una de las estanterías repletas de libros. —Hay un libro muy común y famosos que… ah, aquí está. —dijo tomando un volumen encuadernado en color verde oscuro. —"Leyendas del Bosque Viejo" Recopiladas por el Bardo Jorín y transcritas por el Escriba Harold DuPont. —recitó mientras soplaba la tapa para quitar el polvo que se había depositado sobre el libro.

Volvió hacia ellos arrastrando una de las sillas para poder subirse a la misma y alcanzar bien la mesa con el mapa, tras lo cual depositó el libro abierto en una página al azar sobre el viejo pergamino. Luego revolvió entre sus gastadas ropas y extrajo dos pequeños objetos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Silvana intrigada moviendo las orejas de gato.

—Mis armas… o algo asi. ¿Acaso no dicen que la pluma es más poderosa que la espada? —preguntó mostrando el pequeño tintero de plata y una plumilla dorada. —Miren esto. —dijo.

Los tres compañeros se acercaron a la mesa del mapa y vieron como Diógenes introducía la pluma en el tintero tras lo cual volvió a inclinarse sobre el libro en donde realizó unos delicados y finos trazos con la pequeña pluma. para sorpresa de los demás el Archivista continuó deslizando la pluma por la hoja del libro hasta salir del margen. En cuanto la línea que trazaba la pluma tocó el pergamino del mapa que estaba debajo hubo un resplandor dorado y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por la brillante luz. Al volver a abrirlos vieron que el libro había desaparecido.

—¡Nyan! —exclamó Mirna con la cola todavía erizada

—¿Que ha pasado? —preguntó Dante sin comprender lo que sucedía. Mirna y Silvana estaban aún con la boca y los ojos abiertos maravilladas por aquella magia.

—Como yo ya conozco este libro por haberlo leído docenas de veces, lo que he hecho es transcribir la información que está contenida en el al mapa. —explicó Diógenes. —Pueden corroborarlo por ustedes mismos.

En efecto, nuevas anotaciones habían aparecido sobre el mapa y eran fácilmente reconocibles por la diferencia de color de la tinta nueva con respecto a la que había utilizado el cartógrafo original. Vieron también que la zona que Silvana había identificado como "Los Dedos" ahora figuraba correctamente rotulada, pero no había cambiado la disposición del bosque ni los trazos que lo formaban.

—He volcado toda la información nueva que contenía este libro en el mapa. —explicó pasando la mano por la superficie de pergamino. —Como verán ahora aparecen lugares y marcaciones que antes no figuraban, pero no he terminado aún.

Dicho eso se inclinó nuevamente sobre el pergamino y mojando otra vez la pluma en la tinta deslizó el delicado instrumento por sobre la superficie escrita.

De inmediato el dibujo comenzó a cambiar frente a sus ojos; las líneas que formaban los contornos de ríos, montañas y la densa floresta que forma el bosque se transformó en un millar de pequeños gusanitos de tinta que comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de la pluma de Diógenes

—¡De-Deculture! —exclamó Silvana.

A medida que el Archivista movía el instrumento los trazos se volvían más detallados y precisos. Una docena o más de nombres aparecieron en medio del bosque indicando la presencia de ruinas y restos de caminos abandonados hacía cientos de años atrás. Cuando Diógenes retiró la pluma el mapa había vuelto a actualizarse.

—Eso que vieron fué el resultado de volcar mi memoria y conocimientos acerca del bosque en este mapa. —explicó el Archivista. —Como ven es algo que no se puede hacer con el simple mapa de nuestra interfaz.

Dante examinó el pergamino maravillado. —Es absolutamente genial. —dijo.

—Aunque no es tan bueno como la información actualizada de un satélite en órbita baja. —dijo Diógenes guiñando un ojo hacia Dante. —Pero es bastante preciso.

—Dudo mucho que un solo satélite pudiera captar lo que hay debajo de los árboles. —dijo Dante señalando las ruinas. —Se necesitarian al menos tres para una Interferometría láser de penetración terrenal y…

—Estaba bromeando. —dijo Diógenes soltando una carcajada. —¿En donde vamos a conseguir una cosa de esas en Calypso?

—Oh… claro claro. —respondió el joven soltando una risa nerviosa. —Por un momento creí que…

Mirna lo miró con curiosidad y movió las orejas intrigada. Antes que la situación pudiera volverse más comprometida para Dante, Silvana examinó con atención el mapa. —¿Por que estan ustedes dos interesados en el Bosque Viejo? —preguntó intrigada.

—Oh… —dijo Dante rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. —Es solo una Quest que Diógenes tomó en Mir y es sobre algo que sucede en esa zona. —explicó sin muchas ganas de entrar en detalle. —Pensamos que la mejor forma de abordar el problema era comenzar a acumular intelig…. es decir información sobre el lugar y los caminos de acceso y todo eso.

Si la intención de Dante era restar importancia al asunto, lo único que hizo fué entusiasmar aún más a la chica-gato. Los ojos de Silvana brillaban con curiosidad y su cola empezó a moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro. —¿Una Quest? ¿En el Bosque? —exclamó casi gritando.

Dante y Diógenes se miraron en silencio, pero la chica-gato no esperó una invitación. —Mirna y yo somos expertas en el Bosque Viejo. —dijo. —Podemos guiarlos a cualquier…. es decir, a casi cualquier punto dentro del mismo.

—Nyan. —corroboró la arquera.

Dante se volvió hacia la joven Druida. —¿Realmente conoces tan bien ese bosque? —preguntó intrigado.

—Oh si… Mirna y yo conocemos casi todo el lado sur de este lado de las montañas y algunas partes más allá del cauce del río Melk y la floresta que se extiende a lo largo de la cordillera.

Diogenes suspiró y señaló el mapa. —Esta joven podría tener información invaluable para nosotros. —dijo.

Pero Dante sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo involucrar más a La Orden en este asunto. —dijo. —Podría ser muy peligroso.

Las orejas de la chica se irguieron de pronto. —¿Corre peligro el bosque? —preguntó de pronto muy seria.

—Es… es posible. —dijo Dante pensando que no solo el bosque corría peligro en ese momento sino todo el maldito planeta.

—Entonces TIENES que dejar que te ayudemos. —exclamó la joven llevándose una mano al pecho. —Jure proteger al bosque y a sus habitantes a como dé lugar.

Pero el joven no estaba del todo convencido y trató de disculparse. —Es…. complicado. —dijo. —Apreciaría en serio tu ayuda, especialmente en lo que refiere al bosque, pero es un asunto delicado… tengo que evaluar el riesgo que implicaría involucrar a terceros en ello, además, tengo que reportar todo esto a mis Jefes y él siempre tiene la última palabra.

Silvana bajó la mirada y sus orejas se aplastaron contra su cabeza. —Yo… yo solo quiero ayudarte. —dijo decepcionada.

—Bueno… la intención es lo que cuenta. —dijo Diógenes haciendo girar la pluma dorada entre sus pequeños dedos. —Pero creo que podrías ayudar a Dante de otra manera mientras el espera una respuesta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica-gato levantando las orejas.

El Archivista extendió la mano y ofreció el instrumento de escritura a la joven Druida. —Tu también puedes escribir en el mapa lo que conoces del bosque. —dijo. —De esa forma ayudarás a Dante sin evitar ponerte en riesgos innecesarios.

Silvana tomó con cuidado la delicada pluma y la examinó maravillada. —¿Es un ítem mágico? —preguntó.

—En absoluto. —respondió Diógenes haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Es por supuesto un ítem de hechura exquisita, pero no posee propiedades mágicas por sí mismo.

—¿Entonces cualquiera puede utilizarla? —preguntó Dante.

—Asi es, solo es necesario un poco de concentración y tener unos pocos puntos en sabiduría para poder invocar y comunicar información.

—No… no soy muy buena dibujando. —dijo la joven sonrojándose un poco.

—No te preocupes, deja que tu avatar se encargue de eso. —la tranquilizó el Archivista.

—¿Y la tinta? —preguntó Dante sospechando que había algo más en todo ello, pero Diógenes guiño un ojo y sonrió. —Secretos del oficio. —dijo.

La joven Druida se inclinó sobre el mapa y tras mojar la pluma en el frasquito de tinta apoyó con cuidado la fina punta sobre el pergamino.

—Ahora piensa en el lugar que quieres representar en el mapa. —explicó el jugador sentado junto a ella. —Mientras más se estimulen las partes del cerebro en donde tienes guardados esos recuerdos, mejor serán representados en el lienzo. Puedes cerrar los ojos si quieres; tu mano se encargará de traducir tus memorias al pergamino sin necesidad de que mires lo que haces.

Silvana asintió y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente pensó en el bosque y en los animales, en las plantas y árboles que había visto a lo largo de su estadía en Calypso, en los pequeños riachuelos que había cruzado y los senderos ocultos que ella y Mirna descubrian en lo más profundo de la floresta.

Las imágenes se agolparon en su mente y los olores del bosque parecieron flotar en la pequeña biblioteca. El silencio fué reemplazado por el suave susurro de las ramas de los árboles que se mecían al viento mientras pájaros de todas clases cantaban a su alrededor. Cuando abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que tenía delante.

—¿Yo hice eso? —preguntó confundida volviéndose hacia sus compañeros.

Ante ella el pergamino se había transformado con una explosión de colores que la chica jamás había visto en su vida. Cada colina, cada arroyuelo, cada senda estaba trazada no solo con un detalle exquisito, sinó con colores y texturas de extraordinaria nitidez. Era un mapa completamente diferente del que Diógenes había desenrollado en la mesa al principio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a sus amigos sentados cómodamente en el sillón mientras la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Desde cuando…?

—Desde hace media hora. —dijo Diógenes bajando el libro que estaba leyendo. —No quisimos interrumpir tu concentración.

—¿Me-media hora? —preguntó incrédula la joven volviéndose hacia el mapa. —Pero…

Dante y los demás se acercaron y observaron el maravilloso trabajo. —Es increíble. —dijo el joven estratega. —Jamás había visto algo como esto… ¿Esto es el poder de un "natural"? —preguntó.

—Nya. —afirmó Mirna olfateando el mapa.

Diógenes se acercó a la mesa y de entre sus ropas extrajo lo que parecía ser una pequeña lente de aumento encastrada en un fino marco dorado tras lo cual se inclinó sobre el pergamino para examinar más de cerca el trabajo de la joven. —Oh por todos los cielos. —exclamó maravillado. —Puedo distinguir el dibujo de cada árbol individualmente en ciertas partes del bosque. —dijo.

—¿Árboles individuales…? —preguntó asombrado Dante. —¿Como…?

El Archivista observó con atención con el ojo pegado a la lente mientras se movía sobre el mapa con la avidez de un buscador de tesoros. —Esto es claramente un roble. —dijo señalando un puntito de color verde.—Y estos que están aquí a la vera de este arroyuelo son sauces… el detalle de estos trazos es increíble, una verdadera obra de arte de la cartografía.

Al cabo de unos minutos el jugador se incorporó y guardó el instrumento entre sus ropas. —Creo que no podríamos tener una mejor fuente de información que está para planificar nuestra investigación. —dijo Diógenes mirando a Dante. —Ahora el problema está en ver en dónde comenzar a buscar.

Silvana tragó saliva e hizo la pregunta que mas temia. —¿Que… que están buscando en el bosque? —preguntó.

—Un ejército. —respondió Dante.


	27. Chapter 27

Duval abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo unos segundos mientras su cerebro se tomaba unos segundos extra para entrar en funcionamiento. —¡Oh mierda! —exclamó en cuanto suficientes neuronas hicieron la sinapsis adecuada.

Su enorme cuerpo hizo el ademán de comenzar a levantarse pero una voz cercana lo retuvo. —Bienvenido al reino de la vigilia, Jefe. —exclamó la voz de Willy. —¿Cómo se siente?

El Director giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el programador, quien sentado a unos pocos metros de su vaina abierta se encontraba rodeado de varias pantallas holográficas en plena tarea. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por las persianas de las ventanas y teñida de anaranjado algunos de los rincones que recibían algo de luz directa.

—¿Cuanto…? —comenzó a balbucear el hombre.

—Unas quince horas. —respondió el joven apagando varias de las pantallas para poder tener contacto visual con su jefe. —Ese es el tiempo que ha estado fuera de combate me temo.

Duval se tocó la frente mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Debiste despertarme antes… ¿Que pasó con los demás? ¿Qué hay de la incursión?

—Le daré un resumen general Jefe, pero será mejor que primero se recupere un poco antes de...

—Y una mierda. —exclamó el Director incorporándose. —Vas a decirme todo inmediatamente o voy a romperte la-. —En ese momento Duval se dió cuenta de la presencia de la mujer de mediana edad que, parada al lado de la vaina en donde había estado recostado, lo miraba seriamente cruzada de brazos y con expresión dura.

—Rayos. —masculló tratando de disculparse. —Yo no… lo siento. —se disculpó al ver el uniforme y las insignias que llevaba la desconocida.

—No se preocupe. —respondió la Oficial del cuerpo médico. —No es el primer paciente malhumorado que tengo. ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó observando detenidamente mientras extraía un pad de uno de sus bolsillos y lo encendía frente a su rostro..

Duval se sentó en el borde de la vaina y se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Creo que... bien. —respondió algo inseguro. —¿Que ha…?

—Colapsó por falta de sueño. —explicó la mujer mientras extraía un par de cables de su Pad y los colocaba usando un par de almohadillas autoadhesivas a ambos lados del cuello del enorme Director. —Manténgase quieto unos momentos mientras reviso sus signos vitales. —ordenó.

Duval guardó silencio y permaneció lo más quieto que pudo mientras la profesional completaba el análisis. —Su presión está algo elevada, cosa que no me sorprende debido al gran número de bebidas energizantes que ha estado consumiendo en las últimas…

—Setenta y seis horas. —respondió Willy señalando el tacho de basura lleno a rebosar de latas vacías de energizante.

—No debe abusar de esas cosas. —lo reprendió la mujer. —Aún siendo un Zentradi, tres días sin dormir es algo que pone el cuerpo de cualquiera al límite. —afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras retiraba los cables. —Agradesca que sus empleados actuaron rápidamente.

El Director se volvió hacia Willy y lo miró confundido. —¿Fuiste tú…?

—Joyner. —respondió el programador señalando hacia donde estaban los sillones en la pequeña oficina. —El nos encontró desvanecidos y fué quien dió aviso a los guardias.

Duval se incorporó lentamente y se volvió hacia la profesional mientras hacía una reverencia. —Muchas gracias por su ayuda y cuidados. —dijo. —Y siento haber causado molestias al personal de la Flota 41.

La mujer guardó el Pad y respondió también con una reverencia. —No ha sido nada. —aseguró. —Todos abordo de esta nave están al límite con los preparativos para el gran salto; queda poco tiempo y la presión está aumentando para todos los que aún estamos fuera del sistema. —dijo señalando hacia donde estaba recostado Dante con el aparato de realidad virtual en la cabeza. —Por cierto… dígale a ese joven empleado suyo que tampoco se olvide de descansar.

—Lo haré. —aseguró Duval. —Se lo garantizo.

La doctora asintió con la cabeza y tras hacer un pequeña reverencia abandonó la habitación por la puerta que daba a la oficina principal. Los dos hombres esperaron en silencio hasta que el sonido de las grandes puertas de madera se oyó en la oscuridad del piso.

El Director caminó hasta uno de los muebles junto a la pared y activó la cafetera, introduciendo su programa personalizado para que la máquina preparara su mezcla favorita. Mientras el vapor del agua comenzaba a salir por los intersticios de la máquina el hombre se volvió hacia Willy. —Puedes empezar a hablar. —dijo.

—¿Desde el principio? —preguntó pero ante el silencio del enorme Director el joven suspiró resignado. —Joyner salió del juego esta mañana bien temprano… por lo que puedo entender de todo lo que pasó, usted colapsó primero y yo lo hice luego que ellos salieran de Mir a eso de medianoche.

Duval se sirvió el café en una taza limpia y contempló el oscuro líquido caer desde la boquilla en medio de un remolino de vapor perfumado. —Dime que al menos obtuvimos la Quest. —dijo.

—Afirmativo. —respondió el programador. —¿Quiere verla?

Un gruñido del hombre bastó para hacerle saber a Willy que había preguntado una tontería. Sin gastar saliva en decir una palabra más desplegó una de las ventanas de su terminal y la proyectó hacia donde estaba su jefe con la taza de café en la mano. —Sírvase, jefe. —dijo haciendo un gesto teatral con la mano.

Una captura de la interfaz de dialogo del NPC que Diógenes había interceptado en la plaza aparecía en aquella ventana. Duval leyó lo que contenía el cuadro de texto en voz alta.

 ** _Cuando la Horda Escarlata se alce desde lo más profundo del viejo bosque._**

 ** _Los pilares de la creación sucumbirán al resquebrajarse las ruedas del tiempo_**

 ** _Y las Alas de la Noche impulsarán el Vendaval que destruirá el Mundo._**

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio mientras los ecos de las palabras de Duval se extinguieron en los rincones de la oficina.

—Mierda. —exclamó el Director sorbiendo un poco del oscuro líquido. —¿Esto… es todo?

—Sep. —respondió el programador. —¿Qué le parece?

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. —Es demasiado vago, pero al menos estamos seguros que Vorax será el instrumento de Calypso para desatar la destrucción del mundo. ¿Tu que opinas?

—La expresión "Alas de la Noche" es sin duda una alegoría al Dragón Negro. —comentó Willy rascándose la barbilla.

—¿Y qué rayos es "La Horda Escarlata"? —preguntó irritado el Director. —Esto no me gusta nada; tenemos que averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos.

—Dante ya está en eso. —informó el empleado. —Si en efecto hay un ejército oculto en el Bosque Viejo, lo primero es reunir inteligencia sobre ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Duval dejó la taza en uno de los escritorios y se volvió hacia su colega. —Esto no es tarea para Joyner. —dijo. —Quiero un par de satélites barriendo esa zona lo antes posible. —ordenó.

Willy extendió dos pantallas más y las envió hacia su Jefe. —Ya está hecho. —dijo. —ST-04 y ST-07 ya están alterando su órbita para cubrir el Bosque Viejo… deberían estar en línea en las próximas doce y catorce horas respectivamente. —explicó señalando las órbitas que los aparatos trazaban alrededor de Calypso. —Pero…

—Lo se. —dijo Duval. —El Bosque es enorme y solo podemos registrar una franja de terreno por pasada, de todas maneras un ejército no debería ser demasiado difícil de ocultar. Tras pensarlo unos minutos el Director tomó una decisión. —Quiero a la Teniente O'Higgins al mando de uno de los Ojo de Gato de la SDF-1 … quiero que registre ese bosque usando el radar de penetración de terreno; si hay un ejército de monstruos oculto bajo los árboles, ese radar podrá localizarlos.

Willy se cruzó de brazos frente al teclado y no respondió mientras Duval caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cuál sería el siguiente paso. —Podemos programar un vuelo nocturno y si tenemos algo de suerte, con algo de clima nublado nadie sabrá que un avión de reconocimiento voló por sobre el Bosque Viejo… si, incluso una noche sin las dos lunas iluminando sería ideal.

Continuó un buen rato murmurando ideas hasta que al cabo de unos momentos se dió cuenta de algo. —Espera un momento… ¿Joyner está aún dentro de Calypso?

—Sí jefe.

El hombre se volvió hacia donde el joven se encontraba recostado en ese preciso momento. —¿Dónde… dónde está la Teniente O'Higgins? —preguntó intrigado.

Willy se tomó unos segundos en contestar. —Con seguridad en la Battle 41. —dijo. —Su Comandante la llamó en algún momento de la mañana y tuvo que desconectarse del sistema de forma inmediata.

El Director tardó unos segundos en procesar aquello. —¿Inmediatamente…? ¿Osea que…?

—Apenas recibió la orden se desconectó de la simulación. —respondió el programador.

—¿Qué… qué pasó con Joyner y el Jugador que estaba bajo su custodia? —preguntó. —¿Lograron llegar a una zona segura antes de…?

El programador suspiró. —Todavía estoy tratando de atar cabos sueltos, pero… será mejor que primero vea esto, Jefe. —dijo mientras desplegaba una nueva pantalla.

Duval se sentó en uno de los sillones y acomodó la pantalla frente a sus ojos. Era un boletín de noticias de la Red Macross y lo que vió en primera plana le hizo sentir escalofríos.

—Dime que es una broma.

Una fotografía mostraba la enorme explosión sobre las azules aguas del lago justo debajo del Salto del Ermitaño… o al menos de donde solía estar dicha caída.

El Director se puso blanco como la leche. —¿Que…? ¿Donde…? ¿Cuando…?

—Por lo que parece al ver semejante explosión, la Teniente O'Higgins destruyó su avión para evitar que cayera en manos del Imperio. —explicó el joven. —Con respecto a dónde, eso es… es decir era el Salto del ermitaño, pero creo que habrá que rehacer los mapas de la zona ya que aparentemente la explosión derribó parte del acantilado sobre el lago y ahora queda algo así como unas escaleras rotas por las que desciende el río entre las rocas…. y sobre "cuando"... en algún momento del mediodía supongo.

Duval se llevó una mano al rostro y la sostuvo allí momentáneamente mientras trataba de asimilar lo sucedido. —Que desastre. —dijo finalmente. —¿Qué repercusiones ha tenido este… incidente? —preguntó.

—Por ahora solo hay rumores. —explicó Willy. —Pero… hay cierta información que hace pensar que la misión ha sido comprometida en cierta forma.

—¿Qué clase de información?

Willy cerró la ventana con la foto de la explosión y desplegó el panfleto que El Imperio había comenzado a distribuir esa mañana. —Mire.

El Director leyó la descripción con expresión preocupada. —Demasiado preciso. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Demasiado…. espera un segundo… ¿Jenne? —leyó mirando los datos que el Imperio había obtenido de Dante. —¿Quieres decir que Joyner y ese tal Diógenes están…?

Willy asintió con la cabeza.

—Esto es peligroso. —dijo Duval. —La Teniente y Joyner están separados y sin forma de regresar a la SDF-1… esto no podría ser peor.

—Oh… sí que podría. —dijo el Programador.

—Habla. —exigió el Director. —No trates de endulzar las noticias, por muy malas que sean tengo que escucharlas.

—El Artefacto que usó Joyner para conseguir la Quest… es decir el anillo.

—¿Qué sucede con el anillo? —preguntó Duval con una sombra de preocupación que se dibujó de pronto en su rostro.

—Ha desaparecido. —dijo Willy.

El Director cerró el puño con fuerza y se levantó de golpe en dirección hacia donde estaba recostado el joven estratega. Willy apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener al corpulento Zentradi antes que arrancase el casco de la cabeza del joven. —¡Espere Jefe! —exclamó el programador sujetando con desesperación uno de los brazos del Director. —No es lo que cree… es el mismo Calypso el que destruyó el anillo.

—¿El anillo… destruido? —preguntó azorado Duval mientras se daba vuelta hacia su empleado. —¿Como que ha sido destruido? Es un artefacto… se supone…

—Se supone que esas cosas son indestructibles para los simples mortales… lo se. —aseguró Willy. —Pero creo entender que es lo sucedió… venga a la terminal, se lo mostraré.

El enorme Director se dejó llevar por el programador de forma todavía algo indecisa, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más que la ira que sentía en esos momentos y se acercó a la terminal de datos. —Muéstrame. —ordenó.

Willy buscó entre sus archivos y resaltó varias imágenes que de inmediato se proyectaron frente a sus ojos. —El jugador Diógenes levantó la confidencialidad de sus stats al menos momentáneamente. —señaló el joven. —Por eso pude sacar un par de copias de su hoja de personaje… mire.

—Un centenar de puntos en Sabiduría. —observó el Director. —¿Un Natural?

—Si, pero uno artificial. —lo corrigió Willy. —Mire el log de subida de niveles de su personaje… estos eran sus stats tan solo una semana atrás.

El semblante de Duval volvió a oscurecerse. —Esto no tiene sentido. —dijo. —No puede haber ganado más de ochenta puntos en tan solo… —el Zentradi guardó silencio de inmediato. —¿El anillo? —preguntó confundido mirando a su colega.

—Es la explicación más plausible. —respondió el otro. —Además observe los cambios en su raza y clases… solo un artefacto mágico de extremo poder pudo haber cambiado un avatar de forma tan radical.

—Archivista. —leyó Duval. —Esto es demasiada casualidad… ¿Crees que…?

—Creo que UniEngine modificó las reglas del juego. —afirmó Willy. —No hay otra explicación posible.

El Director meneó la cabeza. —Son muchos supuestos. —dijo. —Pero hay algo que queda confirmado y es lo que más preocupa.

El programador asintió con la cabeza. —Calypso puede reescribir la información genética de los jugadores. —dijo. —Hasta ahora era una sospecha, pero esto lo confirma.

—Será mejor ponernos en contacto con Joyner lo antes posible. —respondió el Director. —Y mientras tanto dame los detalles de toda la operación.

Willy suspiró. —De acuerdo… pero no le van a gustar.

.

.

.

—Un…. ¿Ejército? —preguntó la joven Druida entre sorprendida y confundida.

—Y uno muy grande aparentemente. —agregó Diógenes.

Las dos chicas-gato se miraron e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. —Es… ¿Es el Imperio? —preguntó finalmente Silvana.

Para su desconcierto Dante sacudió la cabeza. —No lo sabemos… solo tenemos unas pocas palabras de un sueño que apenas tienen sentido, por eso necesitamos comenzar a reunir información lo antes posible.

La joven se inclinó sobre el mapa y miró la floresta concentrándose en los detalles. —Hay… hay varios lugares con cuevas en donde podría ocultarse un ejército. —dijo.

—¿Cuevas? —preguntó Dante. —Eso… eso suena interesante. —dijo. —Los árboles pueden ocultar un ejército, pero un refugio subterráneo es una posición estratégica mucho más valiosa, especialmente si se trata de ocultar a una gran cantidad de soldados, sus armas, monturas y provisiones.

Silvana miró pensativa una zona en donde no había muchos detalles dibujados. —Aquí hay una región llena de cuevas. —dijo haciendo un círculo con el dedo sobre el pergamino. —Yo no conozco muy bien esa zona pero… ¡Ah! ¡Mirna creo que ha explorado esa región hace algún tiempo! —exclamó girándose hacia su amiga.

La otra chica gato paró sus orejas y abrió los ojos sorprendida. —¿Nyan?

—Mirna… si tu vuelcas tus conocimientos de la zona en el mapa seguro Dante…

—¡Nya! ¡Nya! —exclamó la chica sacudiendo las manos. mientras Diógenes extendía la mano con la pluma de oro en su dirección. —Yo… no…. no quiero. —dijo casi susurrando mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente.

Silvana la miró sorprendida. —No… ¿No quieres? Pero… —comenzó a decir.

Dante colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la druida. —Esta bien, no te preocupes Silvana. —dijo con tono tranquilizador. —No es necesario que presiones a la pobre Mirna, la información que nos has dado es más que suficiente como para empezar nuestra investigación.

La joven Druida miró a su compañera y luego a Dante y asintió algo insegura.

—Bien. —dijo Dante caminando hacia la cabecera del mapa para que todos pudieran verlo. —Creo que podríamos comenzar a planificar una expedición. —dijo.

—Una… —comenzó a decir Silvana

—¿Expedición? —terminó Diógenes.

—¿Nya?

—Al Bosque Viejo por supuesto. —afirmó Dante. —Con la información de Silvana y la Sabiduría de Diógenes, podremos explorar la zona de las cavernas y recabar toda la inteligencia que necesitamos para empezar a resolver este misterio. —dijo.

Los ojos de Silvana brillaron como diamantes al escuchar las palabras del joven y no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de alegría.

Antes que pudieran discutir algo de aquello, un mensaje entrante hizo que Dante llamara a silencio a los demás. —Es mi jefe. —dijo levantando la mano. —Es un chat desde fuera del juego, denme un minuto. —pidió mientras se disculpaba.

Los demás asintieron y mientras se inclinaban sobre el mapa como niños ante la perspectiva de una búsqueda del tesoro, Dante se alejó hasta donde estaba el sector privado de Diógenes y tomó asiento en el sillón.. —Aquí Joyner. —dijo contestando el mensaje.

—¿Que no entiendes los principios básicos de una misión de infiltración? —ladró Duval apenas se hubo establecido la comunicación por voz. —¿Una bengala en medio de Mir? ¿Atraer la atención del Clan más poderoso del juego y ser perseguidos por media región? ¿Perder una aeronave y destruir media montaña? ¿Que clase de misión encubierta fue esa? —preguntó.

—Hey, de lo último soy inocente. —se disculpó el joven haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Las cosas se… complicaron un poco. Por cierto ¿Cómo está usted Jefe? Me asusté cuando lo ví tirado ahí en el piso.

—Yo estoy bien, solo me quedé dormido un rato, no fué para tanto. —respondió el Zentran.

—Lo que si importa es que tu identidad está comprometida y eres un hombre buscado en Calypso. —informó Willy uniéndose a la conversación. —Ya de por sí esas son bastante malas noticias. ¿Que haces en Jenne?

—Estoy en el Clan Hall de mis amigos. —respondió el joven. —Diógenes está conmigo y estamos analizando la información de la quest.

Del otro lado de la comunicación se produjo un silencio incómodo. —No es el momento para que estés jugando. —dijo Duval. —Deberías estar de regreso en la SDF-1.

—Si esa es su orden, regresaré de inmediato en cuanto me reúna con la Teniente O'Higgins. —afirmó Dante. —Pero no he estado ocioso ni jugando Jefe… he estado recabando inteligencia sobre la profecía.

—Ese no es tu trabajo. —lo amonestó el Director. —Tengo un equipo de gente experta en el Lore de Calypso y se pondrán a trabajar de inmediato en esto, tu deber es asesorarnos en cuestiones tácticas, no sobre mitos y leyendas del juego.

—El jugador Diógenes es un experto en ese campo. —se justificó Dante. —Creo que podríamos trabajar en conjunto desde aquí mismo para conseguir resultados que en los libros podrían no aparecer…

—Es demasiado peligroso...

—Ni que lo diga… ya lo sufrimos en carne propia durante la vuelta desde Mir. —reconoció el joven. —Pero como le estoy diciendo, he conocido a dos excelentes exploradores que conocen el Bosque Viejo como las palmas de sus manos; podremos entrar a esa floresta a investigar de forma segura.

Duval no parecía muy convencido aún y solo se limitó a gruñir algo ininteligible. —Oye Joyner. —quiso saber Willy. —¿Cual es ese Clan del que hablas?

—La Orden. —respondió el joven. —Es un pequeño Clan de Jenne, somos unos 9 miembros actualmente. Dos de ellos tienen amplios conocimientos del bosque y han ofrecido su ayuda sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, son una Druida y una Arquera, ambas Voldorianas.

Willy guardó silencio unos minutos mientras procesaba aquello. —La Orden… una Druida Voldoriana…Eso quiere decir que…. ¡Mierda!

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Duval.

—Dante se ha enlistado en el Clan en donde se encuentra la Druida con los Stats Naturales. —exclamó Willy.

—La... ¿La anomalía? —preguntó anonadado el Director… —¿Quieres decir…?

—Se llama Silvana. —lo corrigió Dante. —Es la Druida que conocí cuando entré a Calypso, justo antes de que la Teniente O'Higgins pasara a recogerme, ella me ayudó en varias oportunidades ya y fué quien me invitó a La Orden.

—¿Por que nunca nos habías contado nada de esto? —preguntó el Director bastante indignado.

—Porque no sabía que tan importante podía ser todo esto, pero ahora lo sé. —respondió con sinceridad Dante. —Usted mismo me dijo que experimentara a Calypso como un jugador más y eso es lo que hice… supongo que lo demás es culpa del destino.

—El destino. —repitió el Director aún no muy convencido. —Creo que te estás tomando el juego demasiado en serio. —dijo.

—Tal vez esa sea la única forma de lidiar con el UniEngine y con lo que nos depara Calypso. —respondió Dante.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión Duval suspiró. —De acuerdo… la idea de involucrar a jugadores sigue sin agradarme, pero necesitamos información de ese bosque en forma prioritaria. ¿Puedes hacerlo sin llamar la atención como en Mir?

—Aparentemente la entrada al edificio en donde estoy se encuentra vigilada. —contestó el joven. —Así como seguro lo esté también la piedra que se usa para teletransportarse de un lado a otro. Antes de salir para el Bosque investigaré qué opciones tenemos para evitar una persecución en caso de ser identificados.

—No usen magia de Ilusión. —advirtió Willy. —El Imperio tiene magos de alto nivel que pueden descubrir fácilmente cualquier tipo de encantamiento de ofuscación, pero si usas un disfraz más "tradicional" podrás evadirlos, al menos hasta cierto punto.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Dante. —Comenzaré los preparativos para la expedición de inmediato.

—No. —exclamó Duval. —No lo harás… por hoy ya han hecho suficiente. Sal del juego y tomate un buen descanso antes, no quiero que lo que nos pasó a nosotros pueda sucederte a ti también. Estamos preparando varios satélites para que peinen la zona, no están equipados para resolver imagenes bajo la vegetación pero si hay movimiento en el bosque, lo veremos primero desde la SDF-1.

Dante sonrió. —De acuerdo… terminaré lo que me queda por hacer aquí y saldré del juego en un rato; dejaremos la expedición para mañana.

—Lo dejo todo en tus manos. —dijo Duval. —A pesar de todo, tus decisiones en Mir fueron acertadas, solo me hubiese gustado que tú y la Teniente hayan sido más… discretos.

Dante se despidió de sus jefes y cortó la comunicación. De inmediato se incorporó y salió de entre los estantes para reunirse con sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban sentados alrededor del mapa.

— ¿Y? —quiso saber Diógenes.

—El Jefe ha aprobado una expedición al Bosque Viejo. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero tendremos que dejarlo para mañana a primera hora.

Silvana movió la cola de un lado para el otro entusiasmada. —Mañana es Domingo. —dijo. —Tengo todo el dia disponible para participar en la excursión…¡Será muy divertido!

—¡Nya! —exclamó Mirna igual de entusiasmada.

Dante y Diógenes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que la Druida se dirigió nuevamente hacia el joven estratega. —¿Que vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—No demasiado… me gustaría hablar con Alex para informarle de mis intenciones… al menos eso pienso hacer mientras ustedes dos sigan con la idea de acompañarme ¿Están realmente seguras..?

—¡Nya! —confirmó la arquera.

Dante suspiró. —De acuerdo… iré a hablar con el. —dijo resignado.

Luego de dejar a sus amigos charlando y planificando aquella "aventura" Dante descendió por la estrecha escalera caracol hasta la terraza del primer piso del edificio, tras lo cual volvió a entrar por el pasillo que conectaba las diferentes habitaciones y bajó por las escaleras.

No había nadie en el pequeño salón ni en el salón de reuniones así que atravesó el espacio que comunicaba con la parte trasera del edificio y al final de un pasillo vió una puerta cerrada con un pequeño cartel de metal que indicaba la ubicación de una oficina. Una rendija de luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta indicando que había alguien allí. Dante se acercó y golpeó suavemente la madera lustrada. —¿Alex? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Adelante. —se escuchó la voz del joven. —La puerta de la oficina está siempre abierta.

Dante abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina, en donde vió a Alex sentado tras un escritorio de madera oscura cubierto con papeles y elementos de escritura. Junto a él se encontraba de pié el mayordomo NPC que sostenía con sus dos manos otra pila de papeles y le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa al verlo.

La estancia se encontraba bien iluminada y estaba amueblada y decorada de forma agradable, aunque solo tenía una ventana que daba al exterior por donde entraba un poco de luz anaranjada del atardecer.

—Veo que tienes mucho trabajo. —dijo el joven tras cerrar la puerta mientras señalaba las pilas de papeles sobre el escritorio. —¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde? No quisiera interrumpirte.

—No te preocupes, todos esos papeles son escenografía, el papeleo se hace con la interfaz del juego, no hace falta que firme cada uno de ellos. —dijo Alex haciendo un gesto con la mano para cerrar una ventana que tenía una calculadora incorporada. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Dante? —preguntó. —Puedes tomar asiento si quieres…. ¿Podrías traernos té, por favor? —pidió mirando al Mayordomo.

—Enseguida Señor. —respondió el NPC dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio, tras lo cual salió por la puerta en dirección a la cocina.

Dante se sentó en un cómodo sillón frente al escritorio y miró al líder de La Orden a los ojos. —Me gustaría darte algunas explicaciones ahora que soy formalmente un jugador de este Clan. —dijo. —Creo que es lo más justo.

Alex hizo un gesto con la mano. —Aprecio tu gesto de buena voluntad, pero no es necesario que aclares nada. —afirmó. —Eres bienvenido a La Orden igual, solo nos interesa disfrutar de este mundo y pasarla lo mejor posible… si tus objetivos se alinean con nuestra filosofía, entonces no necesitamos saber nada mas de ti.

Dante asintió. —Gracias por entender mi situación. —dijo. —Pero aún así me gustaría ser lo más sincero que pueda contigo y los demás… actualmente estoy embarcado junto con Diógenes y otras personas más en un asunto de suma importancia para los jugadores de Calypso. Mi intención no es involucrar a La Orden en este asunto, pero en las últimas horas se han dado una serie de eventos que lamentablemente han escapado a mi control.

Alex asintió en silencio mientras Dante continuaba hablando.

—No puedo revelar más detalles sobre mi investigación, pero al menos puedo decirte que mañana por la mañana partiré junto con Diógenes hacia el Bosque Viejo en busca de información de importancia que creemos se encuentra allí.

—¿El Bosque Viejo? —preguntó el líder de La Orden.

—El jugador Diógenes se ha revelado como un experto en las leyendas y el Folclore de Calypso, es posible que sus conocimientos nos ayuden a descubrir algo más, pero para ello necesitamos ir a ese bosque.

Alex meditó aquellas palabras unos instantes. —Escucharte hablar sobre el bosque me dice que no solo has venido aquí para contarme sobre tus planes. —observó.

—Si… se trata de Silvana y Mirna. —confirmó el joven. —Esas dos pretenden seguirnos a Diógenes y a mi hasta el bosque.

El joven de anteojos y cabellos blancos suspiró. —Me lo imaginé. —dijo. —Silvana no dejaría escapar una oportunidad así… la chica vive preocupada por ese bosque y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo… ¿Sabes algo sobre Silvana? —preguntó mirando con atención al joven guerrero.

—Aparentemente su avatar es un personaje de los que llaman "Naturales". —respondió Dante. —Jugadores con elevados atributos mucho más allá de las cantidades estándar en los demas avatares.

—Tu amigo Diógenes también tiene atributos de un Natural. —observó Alex. —Como te darás cuenta, son personajes que llaman mucho la atención vayan donde vayan… en el caso de Silvana, la pobre chica es víctima de toda clase de abusos y presiones por parte de los clanes más poderosos que quieren sumarla a sus filas a como dé lugar y últimamente… bueno, últimamente han comenzado a acosarla en PvP cada vez que sale a entrenar a ese bosque.

—¿Han reportado eso a los Administradores? —preguntó Dante. —Esa clase de acoso no debería estar permitido.

—Si, yo mismo he escrito varias cartas al concilio. —respondió Alex. —Pero solo he recibido respuestas tibias y de compromisos sin ningún respaldo verdadero… el concilio…

—Dejame adivinar… el concilio está en manos de esos mismos clanes poderosos de los que hablas. —afirmó el joven.

—Básicamente así es. —reconoció el líder de La Orden. —Hemos intentado proteger a la chica cada vez que podemos, pero la naturaleza de su personaje y su modo de jugar a Calypso hacen que no siempre podamos seguirle el paso en ese denso bosque… por suerte Mirna puede estar junto a ella y protegerla la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Comprendo. —dijo pensativo Dante.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el Mayordomo apareció llevando una bandeja de plata con un exquisito juego de porcelana de estilo oriental. Sin decir una palabra y mientras Alex y Dante seguian ensimismados en sus pensamientos comenzó a servir el té de forma casi ceremoniosa en las tazas de fina hechura.

—Gracias. —dijo Dante recibiendo una de ellas. —Huele exquisito. —afirmó olisqueando el vapor que subía en caprichosos espirales desde la taza.

Y era verdad por supuesto, aunque en el fondo lamentaba que no podría saborear aquella bebida mientras solo dispusiera del simple casco de realidad virtual y no una de las vainas de inmersión que usaban los demás colonos.

El Mayordomo se inclinó agradeciendo el cumplido de Dante—La mezcla especial la he preparado yo mismo. —afirmó con orgullo el NPC. —Son las hebras más delicadas que se consiguen en todo Jenne, espero que la disfrute y sea de su agrado.

Alex recibió también su taza y ambos sorbieron un poco mientras el Mayordomo volvió a colocarse de pie junto al escritorio a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

—¿Que tan importante… es eso que esperan encontrar en el bosque? —preguntó Alex luego de depositar su taza sobre el platillo.

—Solo puedo decirte que es importante para todos los jugadores de Calypso. —afirmó Dante. —Pero para ser sincero, no sé a ciencia cierta que nos depare ese lugar. —dijo. —Y no quiero llevar a esas dos chicas a un lugar potencialmente peligroso, especialmente ahora que sabemos que los clanes más poderosos e influyentes están tras sus pasos.

—Y tras los tuyos. —agregó Alex. —Recuerda que El Imperio ha puesto un precio a quien aporte cualquier clase de información sobre tu persona.

El joven suspiró y guardó silencio un minuto mientras pensaba detenidamente aquello. —Realmente creo que deberías prohibir a Silvana y a Mirna que me sigan mañana. —dijo abriendo los ojos. —Ellas respetarán tu decisión.

—No. —dijo Alex. —Jamás haría eso… es cierto que ya hemos tratado de convencer a Silvana de que no vaya sola al Bosque… pero jamás me atrevería a prohibirselo como líder de esta casa, especialmente si ella cree que puede ser útil en la causa de defender el bosque.

Dante bajó la vista hacia su taza y vió el líquido rojizo reflejar las lámparas que colgaban del techo de la oficina. —¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

Alex asintió con la cabeza. —Me sentiria mas tranquilo si te llevaras también a Matilda o a Walter…. incluso a ambos —dijo inclinándose sobre el escritorio. —Pero me imagino que quieren pasar desapercibidos lo más que puedan… una party numerosa atraería demasiado la atención.

—Mis habilidades de combate apenas son lo suficientes como para que no se me caiga la espada de la mano. —reconoció Dante abriendo y cerrando el puño. —Y Diógenes… bueno, tendremos que depender exclusivamente del arco de Mirna y las habilidades de druida de Silvana.

—En el bosque, la chica será tu más poderosa aliada. —aseguró Alex. —Sus poderes dentro de la floresta no tienen igual y puede defenderse de casi cualquier cosa… pero ten cuidado y no te confíes; al fin y al cabo no es un personaje de ataque y solo puede dar apoyo a otros para que combatan por ella.

—Comprendo. —dijo Dante.

Alex suspiró y miró hacia la ventana. La tarde había dejado paso al anochecer y las luces de la ciudad habían comenzado a aparecer reflejadas en el cristal. —El problema va a ser que tu y tu party puedan llegar seguros al bosque. —dijo.

—El Imperio vigila la entrada del edificio. —razonó Dante. —De seguro renovarán las guardias regularmente, tal vez podramos escabullirnos bien temprano, cuando no estén tan alertas.

—Les daré disfraces para despistar a los centinelas. —prometió Alex. —Pero aún así cuando utilicen la piedra de teletransportación de la plaza principal llamarán definitivamente la atención, dá por seguro que tu y tu grupo serán seguidos hasta la llanura y cuando abandonen la protección del guardián…

—Estaremos en una zona PvP. —afirmó Dante.

Alex asintió con la cabeza. —Jamás llegarán al bosque.

Dante se inclinó hacia delante y se rascó la barbilla pensativo. —Las puertas de la ciudad están también vigiladas. —dijo. —Si conseguimos cabalgaduras podríamos llegar hasta el bosque por otra ruta diferente a la de la piedra de teletransportación… pero no sirve de nada si nos ven salir con los caballos por las puertas. ¿Hay otra salida de la ciudad además de la Puerta Principal y la piedra de Teletransportación?

—Dirk usa las alcantarillas de la ciudad para salir a veces. —dijo Alex. —Pero el Imperio también las conoce y da por seguro que estarán vigiladas… en todo caso la única entrada está en la plaza central junto al pozo de agua… siempre hay guardias allí y si ven entrar a un grupo de aventureros de seguro alertarán a los guardias que están afuera.

Dante evaluó las opciones y sacudió la cabeza. —Podríamos tomar una salida diferente cada uno y reunirnos en el bosque más tarde… pero es demasiado peligroso y siempre está la posibilidad que incluso separados cada uno atraiga a un perseguidor diferente tras si… no, tenemos que salir todos juntos de la ciudad, es la única manera.

Alex asintió. —Salir de la ciudad sin ser descubierto es una cosa… ¿Como llegarán al bosque desde aquí? Desde el Guardian de la Piedra de Teletransportación es algo así como media hora a pie, pero desde Jenne son más de cinco horas a pie o una a caballo.

—Entonces tendremos que conseguir monturas. —dijo Dante.

—Mirna tiene una y yo te prestaré la otra. —se comprometió Alex. —Las dos chicas pueden compartir su montura y tu puedes hacer lo mismo con Diógenes. ¿Sabes como montar?

—Aprendí hace poco. —reconoció el joven. —Si, podré arreglármelas bien… ¿Pero cómo podremos sacar las monturas de las caballerizas sin llamar la atención? Si o si tenemos que sacarlas por la puerta principal…

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso. —dijo de pronto el Mayordomo.

Alex y Dante se dieron vuelta de inmediato y miraron confundidos al NPC. —Tu… ¿Tu puedes hacer eso? —preguntó asombrado el líder de La Orden.

—por supuesto. —respondió el Mayordomo haciendo una reverencia. —No puedo alejarme mucho de la ciudad o estaré a merced de los monstruos que acechan el campo abierto, pero puedo esperarlos con sus cabalgaduras en cualquier lugar cerca de las murallas.

Los dos compañeros cruzaron las miradas. —Esto…. —dijo Dante.

—Esto no es normal. —confirmó Alex. —¿Crees que esté relacionado con tu amigo Diógenes?

—Casi con seguridad. —respondió el joven. —Alrededor de su personaje todos los habitantes de Calypso se vuelven más… reales. —dijo.

Alex se volvió hacia su Mayordomo pero no utilizó el menú de diálogo, en vez de eso habló normalmente como había hecho Dante anteriormente. —Es… una excelente idea. —dijo. —Dudo mucho que el Imperio se moleste en seguirte fuera de la Ciudad.

—Lo que nos deja ahora con el problema de resolver cómo saldremos nosotros sin ser vistos. —confirmó Dante. —¿Acaso no conoces algún pasadizo secreto o algo asi? —preguntó sin muchas esperanzas al Mayordomo.

—Actualmente… si. —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa mientras hacía otra reverencia hacia los sorprendidos jugadores.


	28. Chapter 28

Las luces de advertencia de apertura inminente de la compuerta se encendieron y lentamente las enormes hojas de metal comenzaron a abrirse mientras las balizas iluminaban la cubierta de vuelo del Battle 41. Un VF-171 emergió de las entrañas de la enorme nave y en cuanto el ascensor lo puso al nivel de la cubierta, todo movimiento se detuvo de inmediato mientras el piloto realizaba las últimas comprobaciones antes de lanzarse a las profundidades del espacio. Los dos enormes motores rugieron mientras el caza seguía sostenido firmemente en su sitio por los agarres magnéticos de la plataforma, esperando impaciente a que la interfaz de control de vuelo diera luz verde para el despegue.

Los hologramas que indicaban el vector de despegue se desplegaron frente al caza y las luces pasaron del rojo a amarillo. Un segundo más tarde las luces pasaron a verde y el caza quedó liberado para que la aceleración de los dos poderosos motores lanzaran a la nave a casi trescientos kilómetros por hora en solo tres segundos.

El resplandor de los motores se convirtió pronto en dos puntos brillantes en la negrura del espacio y la cubierta volvió a quedar silenciosa mientras el elevador volvia a retraerse dentro de las entrañas de la Battle 41. Una vez que la baliza se detuvo todo volvió a ser silencio.

Toda aquella actividad había durado apenas un par de minutos y fué presenciada por un pequeño rostro asomado a una de las ventanas que daba a la cubierta de vuelo. Pronto no hubo nada más que ver y la Teniente O'Higgins suspiró profundamente.

No tuvo que aburrirse demasiado. Del otro lado del pasillo una serie de voces se acercaban hacia el Hall en donde la joven piloto se encontraba esperando frente al salón de misiones, tal y como habían informado las órdenes recibidas aquella mañana.

Un grupo de uniformados apareció en el otro extremo del pasillo y Karina reconoció a su inmediato Superior, el Capitán Yáñez, quien iba seguido de dos oficiales de inteligencia y mas atras distinguió a un grupo de cinco pilotos, todos vestidos con sus uniformes de vuelo tal y como lo estaba ella.

Se puso en posición de firme y saludó a su Capitán en cuanto éste hubo pasado frente a ella.

—¡Señor! —exclamó haciendo la venia.

—En descanso. —respondió Yañez con frialdad respondiendo al saludo. —Pueden ir tomando asiento en el auditorio, comenzaremos de inmediato.

—¡Si Señor! —respondió la joven.

Una vez que los oficiales hubieran entrado por la puerta del salón, Karina hizo lo mismo pero se dirigió hacia la primera fila de butacas que había frente a una pantalla y un pequeño atril en donde los oficiales suministraban los datos y los detalles de las misiones que los pilotos de combate deberían realizar.

Tras ella también entraron los demás pilotos, que se ubicaron de forma irregular en las butacas, pero ninguno de ellos se ubicó en la primera fila cerca de Karina, sinó detrás, como si quisieran evitarla, salvo uno de ellos, quien se sentó junto a la Teniente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El Teniente Neal DaSilva era el líder de Alfa, uno de los cuatro escuadrones de ataque que formaban parte de aquella unidad en la que ella se encontraba destacada.

—Saludos, Teniente. —dijo el joven de cabellos castaño claro saludando de forma bastante casual con la mano mientras se inclinaba sobre su asiento. —Es buena verla en el mundo real ¿Que tal marcha su misión en el jueguito?

Un par de risas no del todo disimuladas se escucharon en los asientos de atrás pero Karina no se molestó en darse la vuelta para ver quien había sido. Ignoró al piloto sentado a su derecha y encendió su Pad para tomar notas.

—Que fría. —dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto con ambas manos. —Y eso que somos colegas.

No era la primera vez que sufría aquel tipo de acoso, pero había decidido mantener el profesionalismo y soportar aquello todo lo posible para no denunciar aquel comportamiento que consideraba más de una escuela Preparatoria que de la milicia que tanto amaba. Suspiró y se concentró en sus notas.

No había sido todo así en el comienzo de su vida de piloto de combate claro. Cuando fué asignada a aquella unidad de ataque los otros pilotos al principio se mostraron cautos, especialmente al conocerse que era la hija del mismo Capitán de la flota 41. Karina jamás quiso usar su linaje para escalar los rangos del ejército por lo que no solo dejó de usar su apellido paterno, sinó que mantuvo una actitud humildemente profesional como si fuera un simple soldado más… y aquello había resultado ser un error.

Los susurros se convirtieron en comentarios dichos abiertamente que la joven no podía simplemente ignorar. Sabía que con solo abrir la boca la mayoría de esos patanes terminarían limpiando letrinas en las naves factoría de la flota, pero era demasiado orgullosa para acusar a sus colegas. Y ellos lo sabían y se aprovecharon de ello.

Su asignación como Veedora dentro de Calypso, la simulación inmersiva que la Flota 41 usaría como medio de prevención para el peligroso Síndrome de Transposición, se convirtió en un motivo de burla para ellos; quienes consideraban a la simulación como un simple videojuego y a la Teniente O'Higgins como la niña mimada del Capitán quien estaría a salvo de todo peligro volando con su avión simulado entre Elfos y Dragones.

Más pilotos fueron llegando solos o en parejas mientras el auditorio comenzaba a llenarse. El destacamento de ataque Cobalto al que pertenecía la Teniente O'Higgins constaba de cuatro escuadrones de cazas (Alfa, Bravo, Charlie y Delta) lo que sumaba un total de una docena de pilotos de combate más cinco pilotos en reserva que se encontraban disponibles a todo momento en las barrancas. Para entonces todo el personal ya se encontraba presente por lo que la audiencia podía comenzar.

Las luces del salón comenzaron a extinguirse mientras el Capitán Yáñez ocupaba su sitio en el pequeño podio ubicado frente a la enorme pantalla de proyección. Sus oficiales de inteligencia tomaron asiento en dos escritorios a su lado mientras la charla se extinguía en el lugar. Pronto todo estuvo listo y el oficial se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar. —dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el Pad que tenía frente a asi. —Primero debo aclarar que el motivo de esta reunión no programada se debe a una petición exclusiva del Capitán para acelerar los preparativos del Gran Salto.

—¿Acelerar? —preguntó el piloto sentado junto a Karina. —Creía que estábamos siguiendo el calendario de la operación al pié de la letra.

—En efecto. —respondió Yañez. —No hemos sufridos retrasos significativos, pero ha surgido una oportunidad interesante que no podemos dejar pasar… ¿Caballeros…?

Uno de los oficiales de inteligencia manipuló la terminal de datos frente a sus ojos y una imagen se reprodujo en la enorme pantalla tras el Capitán. Se trataba de una representación esquemática de la Flota 41 con la Battle 41 al frente de la misma y la enorme Colonia adosada a su cola. —Las patrullas han completado los barridos de los sectores circundantes en un radio de diez AL alrededor de la flota, lo que garantiza que el Gran Salto puede proceder de forma segura, pero lo que ha motivado realmente esta petición directa del Capitán ha sido esto.

La imagen de la flota se encogió rápidamente y fué reemplazada por una vista general del cúmulo estelar en donde se encontraban en esos momentos. —El Observatorio de Largo Alcance ha establecido un corredor seguro de más de cinco mil Parsec.

Aquella revelación provocó un coro de silbidos entre los pilotos. —¿Cinco Mil parsec…? ¿Es… eso posible? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Teóricamente, mientras el tejido dimensional no atraviese nada masivo como un agujero negro o una estrella de neutrones, no hay una limitación realmente. —respondió uno de los Oficiales ajustándose los lentes sobre la nariz.

El Capitán Yañez señaló el punto de entrada de la línea que se extendía por una buena parte de la Vía Láctea hacia el sector más allá del brazo de Sagitario. —Una oportunidad como esta podría no repetirse nunca. —aseguro. —Ya han partido los Drones de Sondeo WARP para mapear el vector seguro por delante de la flota, en cuanto la ventana de información alcance la distancia de seguridad adecuada, seguiremos nosotros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Cual seria la nueva fecha de Salto? —preguntó Karina levantando la mano.

—El Martes a las 1200 horas. —respondió el Oficial.

«Tres días» . —pensó Karina asintiendo con la cabeza. —tendría que terminar sus asuntos con Duval para entonces hasta que todo estuviera listo.

El piloto sentado junto a la Teniente se rascó la cabeza. —Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos salir a patrullar… —¿Entraremos a esas vainas entonces?

—Afirmativo. —respondió Yañez. —La Flota 41 entrará en modo defensivo automático a partir de las 0000 horas del día lunes, que es cuando todos los drones de combate comenzarán sus rutinas de patrullaje. Hasta entonces sólo una pequeña guarnición quedará en espera por si hay algún inconveniente.

—¿Realmente creen que dejar la seguridad de la flota en manos de esa IA del Capitán Simmons es una buena idea? —preguntó el Teniente DaSilva.

Los Oficiales de Yáñez lanzaron miradas de reprobación ante los comentarios inquisitivos del piloto. —¿Se da cuenta que usted sienta su culo sobre una docena de computadoras cada vez que vuela su aeronave allá afuera? —observó el Capitán señalando la pantalla con la imagen de la galaxia. —Hoy en día las IA's son mucho más confiables que los sacos de carne que viajan atados a esos asientos. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Si no fuera por los nostálgicos de la milicia, hace rato que no quedarían pilotos de combate, agradezcan tener un trabajo al menos.

El joven piloto chasqueó la lengua pero no respondió nada.

—Alfa y Bravo quedarán destacados hasta entonces. —continuó informando el Capitán. —Charlie y Delta ya pueden entrar a sus vainas de inmediato o usar el tiempo disponible para R&R si así lo desean. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Karina era parte del escuadrón Bravo, ocupando la posición #2 del ala de tres Valkirias durante los patrullajes. Si su escuadrón entraba en alerta debería comunicarse de inmediato con Duval e informar que ya no podría volver a entrar a Calypso. Se preguntó si Dante y Diógenes habían llegado seguros a Jenne.

—Entiendo que una vez que entremos en las vainas, viviremos en una especie de entorno simulado de la Colonia y los alrededores. —observó otro de los pilotos. —¿Cómo afectará eso a nuestra hoja de legajo? —preguntó.

—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó Yáñez.

—A los puntos que ganamos con cada salida. —respondió el piloto de Alfa sentado junto a Karina cruzándose de brazos. —Las misiones de los simuladores dan mucho menos puntaje que las realizadas durante las salidas al espacio o los entrenamientos prácticos. —¿Una vez que estemos en esa simulación solo obtendremos puntos por simulación?

Karina miró con desagrado al piloto y comprendió aquello que Dante había observado en la Academia; aquellos hombres solo pensaban en los puntos de sus expedientes, en hacer que sus acciones en la milicia solo acumularan créditos para escalar los escalafones de la fuerza y obtener un mejor puesto. ¿Donde quedaban los orgullosos guerreros que protegían a la Humanidad? ¿Que estaba pasando con Servir y proteger a toda costa?

—Elevaré la consulta al Director del programa. —respondió el Capitán. —Aunque supongo que todo el entrenamiento y misiones que se realicen dentro de la simulación contarán con el mismo tratamiento que sus contrapartes reales, al fin y al cabo la idea del proyecto es recrear a la perfección la vida diaria de todos los tripulantes de esta flota.

—Espero que no nos traten como a los Colonos dentro de ese famoso Videojuego de espadas y hechicería. —dijo uno de los pilotos sentados al fondo de la sala. —A diferencia de otros, los del escuadrón Alfa nos tomamos los entrenamientos muy en serio.

Hubo un par de risas esparcidas por toda la sala pero Karina no reaccionó a ninguna de ellas, no obstante uno de los pilotos del Escuadrón Bravo mordió el anzuelo y respondió airado al comentario sarcástico. —Si se tomaran los entrenamientos realmente en serio, su puntaje total lo reflejaria en las tablas de resultados. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Se escucharon un par de insultos y maldiciones provenientes de los pilotos de Alfa y los ánimos en el salón de conferencia se tensaron visiblemente. Yañez golpeó la tarima pidiendo silencio. —Comportense como profesionales. —los amonestó mirando fijamente a aquellos que se habían mostrado tan abiertamente hostiles. —No estamos en una clase de preparatoria por si no se habían dado cuenta. —dijo molesto, pero aquellos hombres no mostraban señales de calmarse tan pronto.

—Todos saben el por que de los altos puntajes de Bravo. —exclamó un piloto desde la última hilera de asientos. —¿En serio quieren refregar eso en nuestras caras? —preguntó con sorna.

—¿Tienes algún problema con nuestra performance? —preguntó el mismo piloto de Bravo que había respondido primero a la provocación.

—Más que con la tuya, con la de la Teniente. —respondió otro piloto señalando hacia donde Karina estaba sentada. —Ella es la que tiene la mayor cantidad de puntos de todos nosotros… ¿O no les parece extraño?

La Teniente O'Higgins apretó los puños y suspiró hondo.

—¿Que insinuas? —gritó el piloto de Bravo poniéndose de pie mientras agitaba el puño cerrado en dirección a su oponente. —Habla de una vez.

Karina tuvo suficiente. Abrió los ojos e hizo el ademán de ponerse de pié para confrontar aquella ofensa pero para su sorpresa quien estaba sentado a su lado lo hizo en su lugar.

—Si tienes algo que decir sobre la Teniente O'Higgins dilo abiertamente. —dijo Da Silva con voz amenazadora. —Y más te vale que estés dispuesto a defender tus palabras con los puños, porque pienso partirte la cara a golpes.

Dos pilotos más se pusieron de pié junto a quien había acusado a la Teniente y levantaron los puños en claro desafío.

—¡Silencio todos! —gritó el Capitán Yáñez golpeando con violencia el atril. —¡Tomen asiento de una vez o entrarán a esas vainas desde el calabozo y no tocarán la cabina de un avión hasta que lleguemos al Origen! —gritó avanzando hasta quedar frente a la primera fila de asientos.

La amenaza pareció surtir efecto y todos los pilotos se sentaron de inmediato.

—Así está mejor. —continuó hablando el hombre visiblemente alterado. —Voy a reportar este comportamiento tan…. poco profesional a mis superiores. —dijo pasándose un pañuelo por la frente perlada de sudor.

Los hombres guardaron silencio y el ambiente pareció enfriarse como un congelador industrial.

—Charlie y Delta pueden retirarse. —dijo volviendo hacia el atril. —Explicaré el cronograma de misiones para Alfa y Bravo y las áreas de patrulla hasta que la flota pueda entrar en modo automático.

Los pilotos de los escuadrones que habían sido puestos en espera se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a abandonar la sala intercambiando miradas de hostilidad con los demás. Cuando solo Alfa y Bravo hubieran quedado en la sala Yáñez se volvió hacia la Teniente O'Higgins. —Usted también puede retirarse. —dijo.

—Soy miembro del Escuadrón Bravo. —respondió la joven piloto.

—Lo se, gracias por recordarmelo. —respondió de mala gana el Capitán. —Y espero que usted recuerde que tiene una tarea asignada con los contratistas civiles de la Colonia; no es necesario que participe de este Briefing.

Karina se puso de pie de inmediato e hizo el saludo castrense hacia su superior. —Resumiré mi asignación de inmediato entonces. —dijo asumiendo la posición de firme. —Con su permiso Capitán.

—Alto. —ordenó el hombre en cuanto la joven hizo ademán de darse la vuelta. —No tiene que presenciar esta reunión, pero tengo otra orden para usted. —dijo.

Karina lo miró confundida. —¿Señor?

—Tiene que reportarse en las oficinas del Capitán de la Battle 41 de inmediato al terminar esta reunión. —informó Yañez ante la mirada atónita de Karina.

El Teniente Da Silva sacudió la cabeza. —Supongo que papi querrá ver a su valiente hija antes del Gran Salto. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Va a ser un largo viaje al fin y al cabo.

Yañez le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. —No es el Capitán Simmons quien quiere verla. —dijo dando por finalizada la conversación. —Puede retirarse Teniente.

Karina hizo un saludo y se alejó del salón de reuniones sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Quince minutos más tarde la Teniente O'Higgins estaba parada frente a la entrada de la oficina de su padre en la torre principal de la Battle 41 ante la atenta mirada del oficial a cargo de gestionar las reuniones y agenda del Capitán Simmons.

El hombre levantaba la vista de su escritorio para mirarla regularmente, sin decidirse a dejarla pasar o a impedírselo por lo que la joven permaneció quieta a la espera que sucediese algo. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos vió como hacia el ademan de revisar su Pad y tras consultar algo en la pantalla levantó la vista hacia donde estaba ella. —Puede pasar, Teniente. —dijo el oficial.

Karina saludó al hombre y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual golpeó varias veces antes de anunciarse.

—Permiso. —dijo entrando a la oficina mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

Las luces estaban encendidas pero nadie ocupaba el lugar tras el escritorio. En cambio reconoció de inmediato la presencia que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones que formaban un pequeño sector de relax a un lado del cuarto.

—Teniente. —dijo ella poniéndose de pie. —La estaba esperando.

La joven piloto se puso en posición de firme y se llevó la mano a la cabeza haciendo el saludo correspondiente. —Teniente Karina O'Higgins, reportandose, señor. —exclamó.

—En descanso. —respondió Aurora. —Por favor tome asiento Teniente, me gustaría conversar con usted un poco a solas. —dijo señalando el sillón que se encontraba frente a ella.

Karina bajó la mano y observó confundida al holograma que amablemente la invitaba a sentarse junto a ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿Teniente...?

—Si Señor. —respondió la joven tomando asiento de inmediato. El holograma sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

El silencio en la oficina era completo y Karina mantuvo el rostro lo más inexpresivo que pudo mientras aquella IA la examinaba lentamente con aquellos ojos azules que le recordaban algo…. de pronto lo recordó; ese azul profundo era el mismo tono que había visto en las profundas aguas del lago bajo el salto del Ermitaño en donde había tenido que destruir su avión aquella mañana.

Aurora sonrió y cruzó ambas manos frente a su pecho. —Primero que nada, lamento haberla hecho venir hasta aquí de improviso. —dijo. —Supongo que ya ha sido notificada de los cambios del calendario de la misión de la Flota 41.

Karina asintió con la cabeza.

—En realidad esta reunión estaba planeada para un poco más adelante, pero dado el poco tiempo que nos queda, será mejor aprovechar ahora. Iré al grano ya que entiendo que actualmente ha sido destacada para colaborar con los contratistas civiles de la Colonia 41 en la Simulación del Proyecto Calypso. ¿Correcto?

—Así es. —respondió la Teniente.

—¿Cómo marcha esa operación? —preguntó el holograma.

La Teniente O'Higgins se movió incómoda en el sillón. —Todo marcha… de forma satisfactoria. —dijo mirando los profundos ojos azules.

—Ya veo. —respondió Aurora. —He leído sus informes semanales por supuesto. —dijo moviendo una mano mientras una serie de hojas de archivo aparecían en el aire frente a ella. —Y me gustaría decir unas cuantas palabras al respecto, si me lo permite.

Karina la miró sorprendida. —Por...por supuesto, señor. —dijo tragando saliva.

—Bien… porque realmente opino que esto es un claro desperdicio de sus talentos. —afirmó haciendo que los informes que la Teniente había escrito se desintegraran en el aire.

—¿Como, Señor?

—Lo que oyó. —¿Que clase de… tareas son estas? ¿Relevamiento de zonas de migración de monstruos? ¿Mapeo de campamentos según cantidad de jugadores? ¿Observaciones sobre la deforestación del bosque nativo?

Aurora continuó enumerando las tareas que Duval había encomendado a la joven desde que fuera asignada a su puesto en la simulación. La joven había escrito informes detallados de cada una de esas misiones con la misma minuciosidad que si fueran asignaciones del propio mando de la flota colonial.

—Esto no es algo que deba realizar un piloto de combate. —dijo finalmente la IA cruzándose de brazos mientras volvía a mirar a la joven a los ojos de una forma bastante peculiar.

Karina se encogió de hombros. —Solo cumplo mis órdenes. —dijo.

—Lo se, pero no por ello deja de ser algo verdaderamente… "inusual". —dijo Aurora pensativa. —Oh, no me malinterprete. —se corrigió de inmediato haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Soy perfectamente consciente de mis limitaciones como Inteligencia Artificial y sobre la dificultad inherente de entender a la perfección el comportamiento humano sólo en base a conceptos predefinidos… pero aún así es mi responsabilidad ahondar en estos asuntos y encontrar la información que necesito.

—¿Información? —preguntó Karina

Aurora asintió. —Me gustaría saber sobre sus actividades dentro de esa simulación. —comentó la IA. —Me gustaría escuchar de sus propios labios como es una de esas misiones que realiza entre los Colonos que participan de ese…"juego"

Karina la miró confundida. —Pero Señor… mis informes…

—Los informes solo son observaciones técnicas de la operación, correctamente redactados por cierto, pero lo que busco no figura en ellos. —afirmó la Oficial. —Quiero que usted me cuente, con sus propias palabras, lo que ha hecho en su última misión en Calypso.

—Mi padre… ¿Acaso mi padre le pidió que…?

La expresión de Aurora cambió radicalmente y su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo. —Lo que el Capitán Simmons me ordene no es de su incumbencia. —dijo de forma directa mientras los ojos azules lanzaban un destello blanquecino. —Pero por el bien de clarificar esta situación y como un gesto de transparencia y buena voluntad, le aseguro que el Capitán no me ha pedido directa o indirectamente que tenga esta conversación con usted.

Karina la miró sorprendida pero no supo que responder.

—Teniente. —volvió a hablar la IA. —Vuelvo a aclararle que no malinterprete mis intenciones; hago esto en base a mis tareas como Ayudante y Asesor del Capitán de esta nave, pero eso no significa que mis acciones son de índole privado; si el Capitán Simmons requiere información acerca de esta conversación, tenga por seguro que reproduciré cada palabra que usted diga y cada dato capturado por los sensores de esta habitación; desde la temperatura corporal de su persona hasta la cantidad de dióxido de carbono que produce su respiración. ¿Me ha comprendido?

—Si... Señor. —respondió nerviosa Karina.

—Excelente, ahora que aclaramos ese punto, por favor comience por el principio; ¿Cuál fué su última misión en la simulación de Calypso?

Karina no tuvo opción y comenzó a narrar todo lo que había sucedido desde que salieran de la SDF-1 en la órbita de Calypso, pero pronto Aurora hizo que se detuviese.

—Así no, no quiero un informe como si fuera a escribirlo en un reporte.—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —Quiero que me cuente las cosas como sucedieron, desde SU propio punto de vista.

La Teniente O'Higgins asintió y volvió a comenzar su historia, pero esta vez trató de narrar lo sucedido desde una perspectiva más personal, utilizando la primera persona cosa que jamás hubiera hecho en un reporte de misión.

Para su sorpresa le resultó una tarea más sencilla de lo que había pensado. Aurora escuchaba con atención y solo la interrumpia ocasionalmente para hacer alguna pregunta sobre algún punto de la historia en especial, pero pronto le pareció a la joven que muchas de ellas estaban centradas en lo que Dante había hecho durante la infiltración a Mir.

La tarde fué pasando lentamente mientras la IA escuchaba la historia y registraba cada palabra y cada gesto de la Teniente, mientras ella volvía a contar como habían podido huir de la ciudad de Mir con un civil en su custodia y los Clanes más poderosos de todo el juego tras sus talones.

Pronto Karina comenzó a relajarse. Aquella forma de narrar lo sucedido la hacía sentir… cómoda. La IA la escuchaba atentamente y parecía genuinamente interesada en la historia. Aquello desconcertaba un poco a la joven, pero órdenes eran órdenes, tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando Karina llegó a la parte en donde su "party" se separó, vió como Aurora sonreía misteriosamente. —Las decisiones que ha tomado el Señor Joyner durante todos estos eventos siempre han resultado acertadas.—dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Estoy realmente interesada en las habilidades de ese hombre y es una pena que haya sido expulsado de la milicia… su forma de actuar y de tomar decisiones son verdaderamente intrigantes.

—¿Sabe algo sobre Dante? —preguntó Karina olvidando de pronto que estaba frente a su superior, pero la conversación había durado tanto que se había relajado inconscientemente.

—Sí, por supuesto. He leído su ficha y los informes sobre el "incidente" en la Academia. —respondió Aurora moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. —Y no hay duda de cuáles fueron las razones por las que los directivos de Alpha Corporation buscaron su colaboración en el Proyecto Calypso.

Karina asintió en silencio.

—Volviendo a su misión en Calypso. ¿Qué opina usted, Teniente? —preguntó Aurora de pronto. —¿Hubiese actuado de otra forma? ¿Hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes a las de Joyner?

—No. —respondió muy segura de sí misma. —Hubiera actuado exactamente igual.

—Comprendo. —respondió la IA. —Por favor continúe.

La joven narró cómo tras haber dejado a sus dos compañeros junto a su yegua Valkyria, se internó en el cañón y caminó por el lecho del río en dirección al lago en donde Diógenes sospechaba que podía estar su "carreta" perdida. La Teniente aún tenía esperanzas de encontrar su aeronave atascada en algún punto intermedio del cauce del arroyo pero a pesar de encontrar grandes troncos y piedras desperdigadas por todo el lecho producto del poderoso torrente, su avión no apareció por ningún lado.

Le llevó varias horas recorrer todo el trayecto hasta la caída y cuando escuchó el rumor del agua que caía estrepitosamente en el valle por debajo de ella, Dante y Diógenes estaban en la aldea de pescadores tratando de encontrar una cura a la infección de la joven NPC.

Pero no estaba sola.

Vió las antorchas de los soldados del Imperio mucho antes de ver las aguas precipitarse a la cascada por lo que tuvo que ocultarse tras las rocas y examinar atentamente a quienes estaban tras su rastro.

—¿Que fué lo que vió? —preguntó Aurora.

—Estaban bien organizados. —respondió Karina. —Había parejas de soldados buscando en lo que parecían ser sectores predefinidos realizando una patrulla de ida y vuelta por el camino que cruzaba el cañón en un vado a unos cien metros de la cascada. Tenía solo dos opciones y eran arriesgarme a entrar por uno de los caminos y enfrentarme a una de las patrullas o intentar un camino alternativo.

—Supongo que eligió la segunda opción.

La joven asintió. —Evitar el conflicto con los demás jugadores seguía siendo mi orden prioritaria.— Afirmó.

—Comprendo.

—El camino que cruza el vado lo hace a través de un túnel que conecta ambos lados del camino, por lo que es imposible pasar desapercibido a las patrullas que lo recorren, así que decidí escalar la pared de roca del cañón para pasar sobre el cruce y poder alcanzar la cascada del otro lado.

Había poca luz y las lunas ya se habían ocultado tras las montañas desde hacía varias horas, por lo que contaba con una perfecta oscuridad para evitar ser vista. Me équipé mis gafas de visión nocturna y comencé a trepar por una de las paredes hasta estar a unos quince metros de altura por encima del nivel del arroyo en donde una estrecha cornisa de roca marcaba un estrato geológico diferenciado en la montaña, utilizando esa falla logré avanzar sobre el vado sin ser vista y pasé por sobre las patrullas del Imperio sin sospecharan nada.

—¿Que hizo al llegar sobre la cascada? —preguntó la IA

—Me arrojé de cabeza al lago. —respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros. —Era el camino más directo.

—Ya veo.

Karina miró pensativa el techo de yeso de la oficina de su padre. —Calculo que habrá sido un clavado de mas de ciento cincuenta metros… la verdad es que no estoy muy segura porque todo estaba demasiado oscuro y me había quitado la visión nocturna antes de arrojarme al vacío.

—¿No temió golpearse contra alguna roca oculta?

—No tenía otra opción. —reconoció la Teniente.

—Prosiga.

La joven se removió en el sillón y respiró profundo, como si en aquel momento volviese a zambullirse en las heladas aguas del lago. —El lago era muy profundo y pude zambullirme sin problemas, por lo que abrí los ojos bajo el agua y utilicé una pequeña linterna para iluminar un poco a mi alrededor… entonces vi el ojo.

—¿El ojo?

Karina asintió. —Había una criatura en las profundidades del lago, un animal enorme, aunque no podría decir con exactitud su tamaño.

—¿Que clase de criatura era? —preguntó intrigada Aurora.

—Algún tipo de pulpo o calamar… o un monstruo con tentáculos, no estoy del todo segura. —se disculpó la Teniente. —Su cuerpo era de un color verde oscuro, o tal vez azul oscuro, pero poseía algún tipo de órgano luminoso en cada tentáculo que daban algo de luz alrededor, por eso pude darme cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

—Bioluminiscencia. —explicó la IA.

—Si… cuando la criatura se movió a un lado ví que varios tentáculos estaban envueltos en lo que parecía ser una presa recién capturada. Miré en esa dirección y comprendí de qué se trataba.

—Su aeronave. —razonó Aurora.

—Si, el VF-1 yacía dado vuelta pero las piernas asomaban por entre los enormes tentáculos de la criatura… comprenderá ahora el tamaño que tenía esa cosa.

—¿Qué hizo entonces? —preguntó intrigada la IA.

—Lo primero que hice fue volver a la superficie… me estaba quedando sin oxígeno y no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más. La criatura no me atacó y se limitó a mirarme con el enorme ojo amarillo mientras nadaba de vuelta a la superficie. Cuando mi cabeza asomó de entre las aguas respiré una bocanada de aire fresco y miré a mi alrededor.

Vi las luces de un campamento montado en la orilla asi como tambien la fila de soldados que subían y bajaban por el camino que pasaba por la cascada. La fila de antorchas se podía apreciar bien en la oscuridad por lo que rápidamente conté algo así como medio centenar de jugadores buscando por el área.

—La situación no podía ser peor. —comentó Aurora.

—Aun así el lago era inmenso —explicó Karina. —y los enemigos eran relativamente pocos para cubrir un área tan grande. El asesino que Dante había reconocido en las catacumbas de Mir nos había advertido sobre los vigías del Imperio y del Enjambre y de su acceso a magia o hechizos para poder ver en la oscuridad, por lo que no confié por completo en la noche para evadirlos. Volví a ponerme las gafas de visión nocturna y mientras me mantenía a flote examiné mis alrededores. De un lado estaba la pared de roca por donde caía la cascada y la costa más cercana es en donde habían montado el pequeño campamento, pero del otro lado el lago se extendía hacia el valle y en el extremo más alejado un denso bosque crecía casi cercano al agua. No vi antorchas ni luces en esa dirección y decidí que esa seria mi vía de escape, pero primero…

—Debía lidiar con esa… criatura.

—Correcto. —respondió la joven. —A pesar de no haber mostrado hostilidad hacia mi, era necesario liberar a mi aeronave de sus tentáculos, por lo que decidí atacar.

Karina comenzó entonces a contar como había desenfundado su cuchillo y tras sujetarlo fuertemente en su boca para dejar las manos libres volvió a zambullirse hacia las profundidades del lago.

Mientras la joven describia como una y otra vez lanzo tajos contra aquellos tentáculos que tenían el grosor de árboles centenarios, Aurora comenzó a notar un cambio sutil en el ser humano sentado frente a ella. El ritmo cardiaco de Karina O'Higgins se aceleró visiblemente mientras la narración de la batalla hacía que la joven se entusiasmara cada vez más a medida que explicaba cómo intentó una y otra vez encontrar un punto débil en la criatura (y como rápidamente debía regresar a la superfici a tomar aire para no morir ahogada)

—Los tentáculos eran demasiado gruesos para que mis dagas pudieran cortarlos. —explicó haciendo un gesto con ambas manos. —Por lo que centré mis esfuerzos en alcanzar el ojo de la criatura. Tal vez una herida lo suficientemente grave pudiera hacer que el monstruo soltara su presa.

Pero para el desconcierto de la joven, el monstruo no parecía colaborar con su plan. Si bien no respondió a sus ataques, el maldito tenía varios tentáculos de sobra para interponer entre su ojo y la pequeña humana que desesperadamente trataba de acercarse con intención de apuñalarlo.

—No se cuanto tiempo ni cuantas veces lo intenté. —reconoció Karina suspirando. —Pero en un momento salí a la superficie a tomar aire y una luz me cegó… pensé que había sido descubierta pero en realidad era el sol que estaba asomando por sobre las montañas y estaba iluminando esa parte del lago.

Decidí nadar hasta la orilla más alejada para evitar ser vista. Nadé por debajo del agua hasta alejarme de la vista del campamento y al cabo de un rato pude ver el bosque cerca de la orilla. Me interné entre las cañas y cuando estuve segura que nadie podía verme salí del agua y me arrastré entre las rocas hasta entrar un centenar de metros bajo la floresta. Luego me detuve y esperé escondida por si me habían seguido, pero al cabo de media hora de vigilar el camino que venía del lago comprendí que estaba sola en esa parte del bosque.

—¿Qué hizo entonces?

—Salí de la simulación. —respondió Karina. —Dejé mi avatar oculto entre la maleza y me quité el casco de inmersión con la idea de obtener información del Director o su ayudante, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Cuando "desperté" en la oficina no vi a nadie allí…. en realidad ví al Director Duval, pero se encontraba profundamente dormido así como su asistente. Dante tampoco estaba allí y eso me alarmó un poco, pero supuse que había logrado llegar a salvo con el civil hasta una zona segura y había podido salir de la simulación para descansar.

—¿Pudo confirmar eso?

—No fué necesario. —respondió la joven. —En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y vi entrar a una oficial del cuerpo médico junto con uno de los guardias que mi pa… es decir el Capitán Simmons asignó para custodiar el proyecto. La Doctora me informó de lo que había sucedido y confirmó que Dante se encontraba descansando en una de las habitaciones del piso desde hacía algo menos de una hora.

—¿Qué hizo entonces?

—Sin posibilidad de saber cuál era la situación de Dante y el objetivo y sin poder hablar con Duval, solo pude hacer una cosa.

—Me imagino que decidió dormir un poco. —observó Aurora.

—Si… al menos necesitaba descansar una hora, la misión se había prolongado demasiado tiempo y a pesar de no estar fatigada en lo absoluto a nivel corporal…

—Su mente si lo estaba. —confirmó la IA. —Si, es un estado bien conocido en ese tipo de simulaciones, el reloj biológico de cada individuo se sincroniza con su nivel de conciencia al ritmo de la simulación y no el del mundo real, su elección fué acertada en ese sentido.

—Dormí un par de horas pero a eso del mediodía desperté de improviso al recibir el mensaje urgente de la reunión extraordinaria y tuve que tomar una decisión mientras me despertaba en la oficina.

—¿Alguno de los miembros del proyecto se encontraba despierto para entonces?

—No, pero no hubiese cambiado demasiado las cosas… la orden del Capitán Yáñez era de presentarse de inmediato a la sala de conferencias así que…

—Comprendo.

—Volví a ponerme el casco y tras entrar a la simulación corrobore que mi avatar seguía en el mismo sitio y nadie se había acercado en los alrededores. Entonces me arrastré nuevamente hasta la orilla del lago y comencé a nadar hacia la cascada.

—¿Vió alguna señal de quienes la estaban buscando?

—La actividad había decaído considerablemente. —respondió Karina. —Al parecer ya no buscaban en la zona y se habían limitado a montar guardia en los accesos al camino que llevaba al vado de la cascada. Ví un par de jugadores que incluso estaban pescando en una de las orillas cerca del campamento.

—Aun así no bajó la guardia.

—No, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que planeaba hacer… definitivamente iba a llamar la atención tarde o temprano.

—Me imagino que ya consideraba a su aeronave irrecuperable y decidió evitar que cayera en manos enemigas.

—Si… era la única forma que se me ocurrió de resolver ese problema y el tiempo apremiaba.

Karina contó entonces cómo nadó hasta el sitio en donde había visto por última vez a la criatura y volvió a zambullirse rogando que no se hubiese hundido en las profundidades con su avión. Para su sorpresa la criatura estaba solo unos pocos metros más abajo que antes y parecía dormitar con su enorme ojo cerrado.

—Era una criatura de hábitos nocturnos y a esa hora ya había cesado su actividad de caza. —explicó la Teniente O'Higgins. —Aún así el maldito todavia mantenia mi avión apresado entre sus tentáculos, por lo que el plan no sufrió ningún cambio.

La joven no tenía explosivos para volar su aeronave por lo que tuvo que usar un método alternativo aunque igual de efectivo. Su VT-1 estaba equipado con dos reactores termonucleares P&W/Roice FF-2001 con el suficiente material fisionable para emular a una pequeña cabeza de guerra táctica. Era menester sobrecalentar ambos reactores simultáneamente para desatar la explosión, pero para hacerlo debía acceder a los sistemas de seguridad y anularlos por completo.

—Los botones de auto-destrucción sólo existen en las películas. —explicó Karina a lo que Aurora respondió con una sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa vió que la criatura había logrado arrancar uno de los propulsores auxiliares y doblado una de las alas a casi cuarenta y cinco grados… definitivamente se había divertido con su juguete nuevo. Karina se impulsó hasta uno de los laterales de la cabina y utilizó la pequeña linterna para buscar el compartimento que daba acceso a las computadoras de la aeronave. Una vez abierto quitó las placas lógicas de sus zócalos y deshabilitó el sistema de seguridad que apagaría los reactores en caso de emergencia. El siguiente paso fue acceder a la cabina, cuyo cristal había sido destrozado por la fuerza del monstruo y solo quedaban los parantes doblados en formas caprichosas. Se estaba quedando sin aire y el tiempo apremiaba; tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

Activó el procedimiento de encendido de emergencia pero anuló el modo automático (Que de todas formas no podría funcionar debido al hardware que Karina ya habia removido) Ignoró las alarmas de seguridad y activó el generador auxiliar que servía para iniciar ambos reactores.

Lo normal era que encendiera uno a la vez, pero dada la situación no podía darse ese lujo. Movió las dos perillas que controlaban la potencia de los reactores a su máxima capacidad y activó la secuencia de encendido de ambos simultáneamente.

El VF se sacudió y la cabina se iluminó con decenas de luces rojas que presagiaban un fallo catastrófico inminente. Karina salió disparada hacia arriba sintiendo que sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar y apenas pudo llegar a vislumbrar como la criatura abría su ojo enorme y enrollaba el resto de sus tentáculos sobre el condenado caza, tratando de evitar que escapara.

—Si, sujetalo bien. —pensó Karina sin dejar de patalear hacia la superficie.

Cuando su cabeza asomó en la superficie tragó una bocanada de aire y sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por el esfuerzo, ahora tenía que salir de allí a toda prisa. Comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la orilla en donde crecía el bosque mientras enormes ondas concéntricas comenzaron a aparecer en el lago como si un gigante hubiera arrojado una piedra al mismo.

La explosión la atrapó mientras se arrastraba entre las cañas e hizo que volara en dirección al bosque una docena de metros. Sufrió un par de magulladuras pero se incorporó de inmediato y comenzó a correr bajo los árboles en dirección al sur, lo más lejos posible de los gritos y cuernos de guerra que habían comenzado a sonar tras ella en cuanto el atronador sonido de las rocas cayendo de la montaña se redujo lo suficiente.

—Avance casi un kilómetro en la parte más densa del bosque. —explicó la joven. —Pero ya no podia esperar mas tiempo. me oculté dentro de un tronco hueco y me desconecte de la simulación, era lo único que podía hacer.

—Comprendo. —dijo Aurora moviendo la cabeza.

Karina guardó cruzó sus manos sobre el regazo y esperó pacientemente a que su superiora dijese algo, pero Aurora solo la miraba con curiosidad y no decía nada.

—Es todo. —dijo nerviosa la joven. —Si quiere puedo relatar también la reunión del Escuadrón y los…

—Estoy al tanto de lo hablado por el Capitán Yáñez. —respondió la IA. —En realidad estoy más interesada en conocer su opinión sobre algo en particular. —agrego.

—Por supuesto, Señor. —respondió la joven.

—¿Que cree que hubiese hecho Joyner en su lugar? —preguntó.

La Teniente O'Higgins bajó la vista y miró sus propias manos. —No lo se. —dijo.

—¿No lo sabe?

—No…. realmente conozco hace muy poco a Dante como para dar una opinión sincera, pero incluso si no fuera así… creo que su mente es bastante impredecible como para asegurar si hubiese actuado de una u otra forma en esas circunstancias.

—Interesante. —dijo Aurora con actitud pensativa. —Realmente muy interesante.

Karina se movió nerviosa en el asiento. —Señor.

—¿Si, Teniente?

—¿Por qué está tan interesada en Joyner? —preguntó.

El holograma clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro serio de la joven. —Solo es curiosidad profesional. —respondió, tras lo cual giró la cabeza en dirección al escritorio del Capitán como si su siguiente comentario no fuera tan importante. —No se preocupe, no tengo un interés romántico en el Señor Joyner, puede quedarse tranquila con respecto a eso.

Karina se sonrojó al oír aquello y Aurora detectó de inmediato los cambios que se produjeron en su metabolismo. Aumento del ritmo cardíaco, producción incrementada de Dopamina, Serotonina y Oxitocina, el aumento de la temperatura y, por supuesto el hecho que la joven hubiese apartado la mirada de inmediato.

Una nueva página en el archivo que Aurora tenía de la Teniente O'Higgins fué creado de inmediato. Era una nota adosada a su análisis de personalidad y evaluaciones psiquiátricas.

"Posible relación sentimental con Dante Sebastian Joyner, los indicios parecen apuntar a que la interacción de ambos es reciente. Se aconseja investigar posibles consecuencias y monitorear el desempeño profesional del individuo."

Todo aquello había sucedido en una centésima de segundo y Aurora volvió a mirar a la joven. —Eso es todo, Teniente. —dijo. —Puede volver a su puesto.

La joven se incorporó y saludó a su superio. —Teniente Karina O'Higgins se reintegra a sus funciones. —dijo. —Con su permiso.

El holograma se puso de pie y respondió al saludo, tras lo cual desapareció en medio de una explosión de píxeles dorados.

Karina permaneció en posición de firme un tiempo más y al ver que nada sucedía su dió la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Su corazón había vuelto a su ritmo habitual y no necesitó disimular al pasar frente al escritorio del oficial quien la saludó mientras abandonaba la cubierta en dirección a uno de los ascensores.

«¿Que rayos me pasó ahí dentro?» Se preguntó mientras esperaba al ascensor. «¿Es posible que me haya sonrojado por un comentario como ese? ¡Ya no soy una adolescente de preparatoria!»

Antes que pudiera seguir increpando su actuación ante la IA, se encontró viendo una cara familiar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Para su fortuna su inconsciente reaccionó primero en forma automática y se puso firme con un solo movimiento mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó haciendo un saludo mientras se apartaba de delante de la puerta abierta del elevador.

El Capitán Simmons respondió fríamente el saludo y sin decir una palabra se dirigió a su oficina seguido de un oficial de inteligencia. Una vez que ambos hubieran entrado a la oficina las puertas se cerraron tras ellos y Karina pudo soltar la respiración.

Entonces las palabras de Aurora volvieron a su cabeza. «Tenga por seguro que reproduciré cada palabra que usted diga y cada dato capturado por los sensores de esta habitación; desde la temperatura corporal de su persona hasta la cantidad de dióxido de carbono que produce su respiración» había dicho la IA.

¿Y si acaso…?

—Mierda. —masculló mientras entraba al ascensor. —Mierda. —repitió mirándose en el espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes del mismo. Se sentía molesta consigo misma por pensar en ello, por admitir que aquella IA podía leer sus emociones y describirlas con una serie de datos y tablas de procesos biológicos.

Apretó los puños y miró su reflejo en el espejo. —No. —dijo. —Soy una servidora pública, soy una profesional. No dejaré que algo como eso destruya mi carrera.

—Claro que no lo harás. —respondió Aurora mientras contemplaba la imagen de la Teniente y lo que decía por el sistema de vigilancia de la Macross 41. El holograma se encontraba flotando en un abismo de información en el mismo centro de cómputos de la enorme portanaves de batalla—Considero que usted es una verdadera profesional y no se dejará influenciar por eso. —dijo mientras el informe sobre su relación con Joyner flotaba delante de su rostro. —Pero la naturaleza humana es impredecible y debo tener un plan de contingencia para todo.

De inmediato desapareció y volvió a materializarse en la oficina del Capitán Simmons, quien tras despedir al oficial de inteligencia la había invocado a su presencia.

—¿Sí Capitán?. —exclamó la IA haciendo un saludo una vez que su imagen se hubo formado frente al hombre.

—¿Que hacia la Teniente O'Higgins en este lugar? —preguntó.

—Yo solicité una entrevista con ella. —respondió el Holograma.

—¿Con qué motivo?

—Necesito información complementaria sobre la simulación de Calypso y el desempeño del personal militar en el mismo. —respondió Aurora.

El hombre la miró pensativo y se dirigió a su escritorio en donde se sentó de inmediato. —¿Ha servido de algo? —preguntó.

—En efecto, he recabado la información que necesitaba.

—¿Y qué información ha sido esa?

—Los efectos psicológicos que la exposición a un entorno lúdico producen en la predisposición del personal militar abocados a tareas específicas.

Simmons la miró con dureza. —¿Quieres decir si se toman la simulación como un juego?

—Así es. —respondió Aurora. —La "Gamificación" de los entornos simulados puede causar ciertos comportamientos específicos en los participantes. Mi intención es crear una base de datos para monitorear el rendimientos de todo personal expuesto al entorno de "Calypso".

El hombre se rascó la barbilla pensativo. —¿Cual ha sido su evaluación de la Teniente O'Higgins? —preguntó.

—La Teniente O'Higgins no demuestra ser afectada por los aspectos lúdicos de la simulación. —respondió el holograma. —Su predisposición para llevar a cabo su tarea asignada es idéntica tanto dentro como fuera de Calypso.

Simmons hizo un gesto con la mano. —Ya tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera para investigar esto una vez que comience el Gran Salto. —dijo. —Por el momento no es necesario que invierta recursos en eso.

—Entendido. —respondió Aurora.

El Capitán suspiró y se reclinó en su sillón. —Una pregunta más. —dijo.

—Si Señor.

—¿Hay algo más que deba decirse sobre la teniente O'Higgins? —preguntó.

—No Señor.

—Bien…. puede retirarse entonces.

Aurora hizo un saludo y desapareció en medio de la explosión de luz que la caracterizaba.

—Interesante… realmente interesante. —dijo unos nanosegundos más tarde la IA mientras la información de Karina volvía a reproducirse a su alrededor en medio de la central de datos de la computadora central. —Ciertamente esto vale la pena investigarse, pero será en otra ocasión, tal como ha ordenado el Capitán.

Aurora archivó todo su informe no sin antes agregar una pequeña línea adicional al informe de Karina O'Higgins.

«Relación potencialmente peligrosa»


	29. Chapter 29

A la luz temblorosa de la chimenea los miembros de La Orden se reunieron al alba tal y como habían arreglado el dia anterior. Nada se escuchaba en el interior de la residencia salvo el crepitar de los troncos que alimentaban el fuego en la sala de reuniones.

Fuera de la casa, la oscuridad aún se cernía sobre la ciudad dormida aunque ojos vigilantes estaban especialmente atentos esa noche, especialmente tras los extraños acontecimientos que se habían sucedido en las últimas 48 horas. Varios pares de esos ojos vigilantes se mantenían fijos en la pequeña residencia de La Orden, pendientes de quién entraba y salía por aquella puerta cerrada.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Matilda tomando la palabra. —Vamos a revisar el plan por última vez y comenzaremos de inmediato; El objetivo principal es lograr que la Party de Dante abandone la ciudad de Jenne de la forma más furtiva posible y sin llamar la atención de nadie. Para lograr ese cometido, vamos a tratar de engañar a los espías del Imperio.

La Windermerense dió un paso al frente y se ajustó la espada al cinto. —Walter, Rita y yo nos dirigiremos a la salida principal y simularemos hacer preparativos para salir. —dijo. —Alex y Dirk irán hacia la piedra de teletransportación y también fingirán prepararse para abandonar la ciudad.

El informante asintió con la cabeza desde su rincón oscuro favorito.

—No sabemos con exactitud el punto de salida del pasaje que aparentemente existe debajo de esta casa —explicó Rita tomando la palabra. —Asumimos que el túnel toma el camino más corto hacia la muralla y ya que la más próxima a nuestra posición actual es la muralla sur, es ahí hacia donde se dirigirá nuestro mayordomo llevando las dos monturas más veloces que tenemos.

El NPC hizo una reverencia desde el sitio en donde estaba. —¿Alguna otra duda?

El guerrero Ragnaniano levantó la mano. —Sigo pensando que es imprudente que solo ellos cuatro se aventuren en zonas PvP… ¿No podría ir Matilda al menos?

El joven de cabellos blancos sacudió la cabeza. —Ya lo hemos discutido. —dijo. —Un miembro más en la party de Dante significa una montura extra y ellos quieren pasar desapercibidos… no es con cantidad de espadas extra que van a lograr su cometido de llegar al bosque sin ser descubiertos.

—Aún así…

—Es arriesgado, si. —dijo Dante. —Pero es nuestra única alternativa.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas de indecisión pero nadie objetó nada más, por lo que Alex hizo un gesto con la mano. —Bien, trataremos de mantenernos activos en Jenne para que El Imperio mantenga sus ojos vigilantes en nosotros mientras ustedes desaparecen en el bosque. Una vez que estén bajo los árboles Mirna y Silvana estarán en su propio terreno y podrán aventajar a cualquier perseguidor que se atreva a seguirlos al Bosque Viejo.

A continuación Rita repartió provisiones a los cuatro viajeros; abundantes frasquitos de cristales condensados para que no tuvieran faltante de energía mágica en caso de necesidad pero también pociones de salud y curación para Dante y Diógenes, quienes eran los más débiles del grupo.

El Archivista solo poseía la daga que Dante le había obsequiado pero había cambiado sus harapos por una túnica de viajero color gris que había tomado prestada de la bóveda de La Orden. Debido a su poca constitución no podía vestir armadura de ninguna clase, pero Rita logró reforzar una camisa de lino con un tejido especial que otorgaba un pequeño bonificador defensivo. —No detendrán un espadazo o una flecha. —dijo. —Pero a veces un punto más en tu armadura es la diferencia entre vivir y morir ahí fuera.

Dante fué el que obtuvo un mejor equipo de ellos dos. Sus ropas de aventurero inicial fueron reemplazadas por vestimentas de buena calidad y acolchadas para permitir que vistiese una nueva armadura de malla de acero flexible y resistente. Dado que el joven todavía no se había especializado en ningún estilo de combate o clase de habilidad, Alex sugirió que diese prioridad a su agilidad y libertad de movimiento. —A veces la mejor armadura es no tener armadura. —dijo. —Si puedes esquivar un golpe; hazlo, siempre es la mejor decisión.

Dante gastó un par de puntos extra en su nuevo equipo pero reservó dos "por si acaso" dijo. Finalmente tuvo que equipar una nueva arma y Alex se acercó llevando una funda de cuero envuelta en un pañuelo de seda. —Le llevará a Rita un tiempo más terminar tu espada. —dijo mientras comenzaba a desanudar las tiras que sostenían aquel paquete. —Mientras tanto me gustaría que uses esta.

El joven recibió la espada com ambas manos y miró asombrado la empuñadura decorada que asomaba de la funda. —Esto es….

—Desenfundala.

Dante asintió y tomando la empuñadura del arma la quitó de su funda con un solo movimiento del brazo derecho. La espada era de acero brillante y estaba maravillosamente afilada. De inmediato notó como el peso del arma se equilibraba perfectamente en su brazos y pareció como si estuviera sosteniendo algo que pesaba muchísimo menos de lo que aparentaba.

—Pesa menos en la mano que en la funda. —exclamó asombrado el joven moviendo el brazo mientras la hoja del arma lanzaba destellos por la habitación.

Alex asintió. —Esta espada está mágicamente balanceada, pero no te equivoques; el peso de la hoja sigue siendo el mismo; ten eso en cuenta a la hora de golpear a alguien con ella.

Los demás miraron el arma asombrados. —Esa es la espada de Lucas. —dijo Matilda. —No la veía desde…

—Desde que asumí el liderazgo de La Orden. —explicó Alex. —Esta es la espada de nuestro antiguo líder, quien dejó el juego hace un tiempo. Es un arma poderosa y de excelente calidad, pero no tiene un linaje o historia importante me temo.

—Es hermosa. —dijo Dante volviendo a enfundar el arma en su funda. —Prometo que la usaré con cuidado.

Walter se rascó la cabeza. —Ojalá estuviera Lucas con nosotros. —dijo. —Durante el poco tiempo que jugó en Calypso demostró tener el potencial de ser uno de los mejores espadachines de todo el maldito juego.

Dante se giró hacia el guerrero. —¿Qué pasó con el? —preguntó.

—Se cansó de los abusos. —respondió Rita. —El solo quería jugar a ser un espadachín, nada más, no le interesaba la política entre clanes ni el Powergame de Calypso.

—Cuando se dió cuenta que los demás clanes no lo dejarían tranquilo decidió dejar el juego. —explicó Alex con un suspiro. —Lucas detestaba el PvP, pero cuando se volvió imposible evitarlo debido al acoso incesante de los demás clanes…

—Es entendible. —dijo Dante. —Nadie puede ser obligado a luchar si no le gusta.

Los demás asintieron en silencio.

Mirna por su parte llevaba su arco largo hecho de aquella madera negra, flexible y resistente. Aquella arma era completamente mortífera a una distancia de hasta ciento cincuenta metros aunque la joven había abatido blancos a casi el doble de esa distancia si las condiciones eran favorables. La chica-gato completaba su arsenal con un enorme cuchillo de caza y solo vestía un peto de cuero para proteger sus partes vitales; el resto de su avatar solo llevaba ropas de viaje livianas. Silvana por otro lado no llevaba otra armas más que su báculo de madera del bosque y su túnica de aventurera. Rita había mejorado aquellas vestiduras con lo mejor de su arte, pero la Druida dependía enteramente de sus compañeros para defenderse en el campo abierto.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos se vistieron con túnicas oscuras que les ocultaban el rostro y se prepararon para salir. —Buena suerte. —dijo Alex extendiendo la mano hacia el joven. —Si tenemos noticias sobre los movimientos del Imperio te las haré llegar por mensaje privado. —dijo mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos.

—Y será mejor que cuides a nuestras gatitas o te las verás conmigo. —exclamó Walter lanzando una carcajada. —Aunque algo me dice que van a ser ellas las que salven tu culo allá en el bosque. —agregó.

Los demás se despidieron también y pronto sólo quedó la party de Dante en el salón de reuniones, además del cocinero, quien los miraba expectante a la espera de la orden de salida.

—Vamos. —dijo finalmente el joven tras cerciorarse que su nueva espada estaba firmemente atada al cinto. —Es hora de empezar esta misión.

—¡Nya! —exclamó con evidente excitación la arquera llamada Mirna.

La pesada puerta de madera se abrió lentamente y una mano llevando un farol se asomó por el espacio que se abría hacia la oscuridad. —Con cuidado, Señor. —dijo el cocinero entrando primero. —Las escaleras están a oscuras.

Dante atravesó la puerta y miró la escalera que conducía al sótano apenas iluminado por la temblorosa luz del farol. —¿Estás seguro que hay un pasaje secreto allá abajo? —preguntó. —Alex me dijo que ellos exploraron toda la casa minuciosamente luego de haberla adquirido y ni siquiera Dirk… —comenzó a decir Silvana pero el antiguo cocinero sacudió la cabeza.

—Los anteriores propietarios tampoco conocían de este pasaje. —respondió el NPC. —Yo aprendí sobre su existencia de casualidad, gracias a un comentario que escuché de la persona que me enseñó el oficio, el anterior cocinero que trabajaba aquí antes que ustedes adquirieran la propiedad. Dante colocó su mano sobre el hombro del NPC y sacudió la cabeza. —No es necesario que te disculpes, estoy muy agradecido que puedas ayudarnos con esta información en este preciso momento.

El NPC sonrió en forma misteriosa. —Es un placer, señor. —dijo. —Además esos tipos del Imperio maltratan a todos por igual, no solo a los aventureros.

Antes que Dante pudiera digerir aquellas misteriosas palabras el cocinero comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras Diógenes se asomaba por la puerta. —¿Y? —preguntó mirando nervioso el hueco de la escalera.

—Supongo que… es seguro. —respondió el joven estratega.

Mirna abrió la pesada puerta por completo mientras hacía señas a los demás. Uno a uno fueron atravesandola y comenzaron a bajar despacio los escalones de piedra que descendían a las profundidades de los sótanos de aquella enorme casona.

—¿Nunca habías visitado este sitio? —preguntó Diógenes volviéndose hacia Silvana. La joven sacudió la cabeza. —No, los lugares cerrados… no me gustan mucho. —dijo apretando con fuerza el báculo entre sus manos.

—Nyan. —afirmó Mirna sacudiendo las orejas bajo su capucha.

El joven estratega calculó que se encontraban por lo menos a unos diez metros bajo el nivel de la calle. La humedad en el ambiente era apreciable y los ladrillos de las paredes estaban húmedos, definitivamente estaban cerca de las alcantarillas de la ciudad tal y como había afirmado el mayordomo.

—¿Que has podido averiguar de este pasaje? —preguntó Dante a su compañero Archivista.

—Solo que hace al menos treinta años que no se utiliza. —respondió el jugador. —Ninguno de los tres NPC de esta casa han entrado en el, sólo han oído historias sobre su existencia por parte de otros empleados que hubo antes que ellos llegaran, lo que es curioso. ¿No crees?

Dante se volvió para mirarlo al rostro. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Piensalo… ¿No ha sido realmente conveniente que JUSTO ahora la existencia de este camino secreto se nos ha sido revelada?

—Bueno… si es cierto, pero recuerda que solo tú has sido capaz de hablar con estos NPC's de forma de revelar toda la información que poseen. Tienes una habilidad que ningún otro personaje en toda esta ciudad posee. —observó el joven.

—Te concedo eso. —respondió el Archivista. —Pero aún así hay una serie de factores que no podrían estar atados al azar.

—¿Qué es lo que sospechas?

—Calypso ha creado este pasaje para nosotros. —afirmó Diógenes. —Estoy seguro que nada de esto existía en este mundo antes de nuestra llegada a este Clan Hall ayer por la mañana.

Dante reflexionó aquellas palabras unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Es posible. —dijo finalmente. —Pero eso supondría reescribir la historia algo así como 30 años en el pasado.

—¿Y? ¿Que problema hay en reescribir algunos libros de historia o alterar algunos diálogos en los NPC's? Para el UniEngine eso no supondría ningún problema.

El joven se acarició la barbilla pensativo. —Ciertamente… pero algo así podría abrir posibilidades a una paradoja temporal.

—¿Ya pensando en formas de destruir el mundo? —bromeó el Archivista. —Tratemos primero de salvarlo nosotros y luego veremos. —dijo.

Para entonces el grupo ya había llegado al fin de la escalera y tras una pesada puerta de madera vieron el famoso sótano del Clan Hall de La Orden.

—¿Para qué usan este lugar? —preguntó Diógenes mirando los muebles rotos y barriles desarmados.

—Para nada. —respondió el cocinero. —Hay demasiada humedad como para poder almacenar alimentos u otra clase de objetos de valor, no obstante he oído que ciertos gremios suelen tener sus celdas y calabozos en lugares como estos…

—Típico de villanos. —observó Silvana olfateando el ambiente.

La habitación estaba a oscuras pero eso no resultaba ningún obstáculo para la avanzada visión de las dos chicas-gato. Ellas observaron que la estancia estaba desprovista de muebles, pero había restos de maderas podridas aún sujetos a las paredes por trozos de clavos oxidados, lo que hacía pensar que en alguna época aquel lugar si se usaba para almacenaje. Mirna encendió un par de antorchas y la oscuridad retrocedió de inmediato.

De inmediato el ambiente se llenó de chillidos y una docena de ratas de todos los tamaños comenzó a alejarse de los aventureros mientras corrían por el piso de piedra a toda velocidad.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que estamos aquí… y la mala es que estamos aquí. —dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza. —¿Supongo que la entrada está oculta, verdad?

El cocinero asintió con la cabeza.

Los cuatro aventureros se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a examinar detenidamente las paredes del sótano a la luz de las antorchas en busca de la puerta secreta. Ninguno de ellos tenía verdaderas habilidades que pudieran ayudarlos en la tarea de descubrir el mecanismo que abría la misma, pero al menos Mirna y Silvana tenían una vista extremadamente aguda que les permitían descubrir detalles en las rocas que para Dante y Diógenes eran prácticamente invisibles.

Presionaron cada ladrillo de la pared y recorrieron con los dedos cada pequeño hueco y grieta en las paredes, pero al cabo de quince minutos de búsqueda fué evidente que no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Diógenes? —preguntó Dante tras arrancar un viejo clavo oxidado que colgaba aún de una de las paredes. —¿Será algún tipo de entrada mágica? ¿De esas que hay que recitar un hechizo?

El jugador sacudió la cabeza. —No, no lo creo. —afirmó. —Estuve leyendo los registros de Alex y lo que heredó de los antiguos ocupantes de esta casa… los anteriores dueños fueron mercenarios y los que estuvieron antes que ellos fueron herreros, que por cierto fueron quienes construyeron la forja de Rita…y aunque encontré pocos registros más allá de quince o veinte años atrás, pude descubrir que los constructores originales del edificio eran comerciantes, probablemente gente acaudalada que querían mantener sus negocios en el mejor secreto posible. No hay referencias sobre magos, alquimistas u otra clase de profesiones relacionadas con lo arcano en esta casa.

—Así que… el pasadizo es en realidad un túnel de contrabando para ingresar mercancías a la ciudad. —razonó Silvana.

—Exacto. —exclamó Dante. —Por eso esta casa está cerca de las murallas, para que el acceso al mismo sea más fácil.

El joven se acercó a la puerta en donde estaba esperando pacientemente el cocinero y examinó el marco de piedra de la misma. —Si utilizaron este lugar como punto de entrada de mercancías, de seguro hay rastros de ellos.

—¿Rastros de algo que sucedió hace 30 años? —preguntó confundida Silvana.

—Cuando mueves cajas o carretillas u objetos grandes… siempre dejan marcas, ya sea por desgaste o por golpes… ¿Ven esto? —dijo señalando los ladrillos en la base del marco. —Estas marcas en la piedra son golpes, seguramente producto de alguna carretilla golpeando la roca. Apuesto a que la entrada secreta tiene golpes y arañazos similares.

Se pusieron a buscar nuevamente en base a aquella pista y fué Mirna quien, luego de apartar restos de maderas podridas y viejas botellas vacías que se encontraban formando pequeños montones por todo el suelo de piedra, señaló las marcas en los adoquines con emoción.

—¡Nya! —exclamó.

Había rayones alargados en la roca y todos apuntaban hacia la salida. Los cuatro aventureros recuperaron el entusiasmo y comenzaron a apartar toda la basura que podían hacia ambos lados de la habitación. Al cabo de algunos minutos lograron despejar casi todo el suelo, pero no había señales de la misteriosa puerta. —Miren esto. —dijo Silvana apuntando su bastón hacia una zona del suelo. —¿Eso es…?

Mirna tomó su cuchillo de caza y raspó el lugar en donde Silvana había señalado. La hoja brillante del arma levantó unos restos oxidados que se desarmaron en cuanto los alzó para mostrarselo a los demás.

—Los restos de una anilla de hierro. —dijo Diógenes. —De seguro usaban eso para levantar la losa de piedra que cubre la entrada.

Habían encontrado la puerta secreta, ahora solo faltaba descubrir cómo abrirla. Por suerte tanto Mirna como Silvana sabian que hacer.

—Con Dirk y Alex lo hicimos muchas veces en los templos abandonados que hay en las ruinas que exploramos el otro dia. —explicó Silvana.

Mientras hablaba Mirna había empuñado su cuchillo de caza y cuidadosamente comenzó a recorrer el perímetro de la losa deslizando la afilada hoja entre piedra y piedra.. Ahora que sabían que el lugar que ocupaba la anilla oxidada era el centro de la puerta, no les resultó difícil descubrir el contorno de la misma y quitar la tierra que se había acumulado a lo largo de las décadas de desuso. Una vez que la chica-gato hubo terminado de pasar su cuchillo, fué el turno de Silvana. La joven druida tomó una bolsita de cuero de su inventario y comenzó a esparcir unos pequeños gránulos amarillos por el pequeño espacio que el cuchillo de Mirna había dejado entre la losa y el suelo alrededor.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Diógenes.

—Semillas. —dijo Mirna hablando por primera vez desde que se despertaran esa mañana.

Dante miró a la chica gato y comprendió de inmediato. —¡Ah! —exclamó. —¡Claro!

No hizo falta colocar agua como en otras ocasiones, ya que el aire y hasta las rocas del sótano estaba completamente saturados de humedad. Silvana agitó el báculo frente a ella y su magia iluminó por completo la estancia con resplandores dorados.

—¡Minhair! —exclamó en voz alta.

Un centenar de zarcillos verdes comenzaron a crecer entre el borde de la losa y rápidamente llenaron todo el espacio disponible, entonces cada talló empezó a engrosar de forma exagerada y la enorme piedra se sacudió.

Silvana hizo un delicado gesto con su bastón y las enredaderas levantaron la pesada losa con facilidad, apartandola a un lado al mismo tiempo que decenas de pequeñas florecillas blancas brotaban todo alrededor.

—Wow. —exclamó Diógenes. —Eso ha sido alucinante.

La joven bajó el bastón y la luz se extinguió lentamente. —Seguramente Alex querrá usar este pasadizo en alguna otra ocasión, será mejor dejar la puerta intacta, tal vez Rita pueda reparar el mecanismo.

—Bien pensado. —dijo Dante mirando la oscuridad que los esperaba tras la ahora abierta entrada al pasadizo. —¿Están listos?

—Listo

—Lista

—¡Nya!

Dante tomó una de las antorchas de las paredes y se acercó a la abertura. A la luz de las llamas pudo ver una rampa que descendía hacia la oscuridad. A lo lejos creyó escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo, pero nada más.

—Yo iré primero. —dijo.

Pero Mirna le dió una palmada en la espada apartandolo y bajó primero por la rampa con su cuchillo en la mano.

—¿Pero que…? —comenzó a decir Dante.

—Será mejor que Mirna vaya primero. —explicó Silvana con una sonrisa. —Su vista y oído son mucho más agudos que los tuyos Dante. —afirmó. —Si hay peligro delante, ella lo sabrá primero.

—Oh… rayos, tienes razón. —reconoció el joven rascándose la cabeza. —Lo siento Mirna.

—Nya. —respondió la arquera sacudiendo las orejas.

Diógenes caminó hacia donde estaba el cocinero y le extendió la mano. —Gracias por la ayuda. —dijo haciendo una reverencia. —Será mejor que vuelva a la cocina antes que toda esta humedad le haga enfermar. —dijo.

El hombre sonrió. —Ha sido un placer. —afirmó estrechando la mano del Archivista. —Presenciar milagros como estos. —dijo señalando las enredaderas que sostenían la pesada piedra. —Es bueno para cortar la rutina de vez en cuando. Ah por cierto. —dijo recordando algo de pronto. —¿Ustedes van al bosque, verdad?

—Ese es el plan. —dijo Dante dándose la vuelta en la entrada del pasadizo.

—Estoy buscando cierta raíz para preparar un plato especial. —dijo. —Es una especie de Jengibre, pero de color rojizo que crece al norte del bosque. Hace años que no veo de esas raíces en el mercado y ya que ustedes van para esas regiones…

La ventana de Quest se abrió frente a Dante, quien era el líder de aquella party. El joven examinó el texto y usando un gesto rápido de la mano aceptó el pedido. —Claro. —respondió. —Si vemos algo como eso te traeremos algunas.

—Gracias. —dijo el NPC. —Les aseguro que prepararé un plato delicioso.

—Estoy segura de que si. —exclamó Silvana. —Espero que pueda enseñarme la receta algún día.

—Será un placer, Señorita. —respondió el cocinero con una reverencia. —¡Buena suerte allá fuera!

En cuanto el NPC desapareció tras la puerta del sótano los cuatro aventureros se prepararon para comenzar su viaje. Mirna comenzó a descender la rampa seguida por Dante, luego Diógenes y Silvana cerraba la marcha. La joven mantenía una pequeña esfera de luz blanca en la punta de su báculo y podía dirigir la luz de la misma en la dirección que desease, por lo que Dante apagó su antorcha y confió plenamente en las habilidades de Mirna para garantizar la seguridad del grupo.

La rampa descendió un centenar de metros por un estrecho túnel y al llegar al final del mismo descubrieron que no había salida. Esta vez sin embargo el mecanismo de apertura de la puerta estaba a la vista y Dante fácilmente localizó la palanca de hierro que permitía mover una sección de la pared. Se necesitó la fuerza combinada de Dante y Mirna para moverla, pero finalmente pudieron dejar al descubierto una abertura lo suficientemente ancha para que todos pudiera pasar.

Del otro lado de la misma se abrían los canales de desagüe de la ciudad. Un verdadero laberinto de túneles que serpenteaba en todas direcciones, algunos de casi tres metros de altura y otros tan bajos que había que agacharse para poder pasar por ellos. A la luz del báculo de Silvana observaron en silencio el paisaje de túneles que se abría ante ellos.

Lo primero que hizo Dante fué abrir el mapa y comprobar su ubicación. —Pero… —exclamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Diógenes con una arruga de preocupación en el rostro.

—La brújula no funciona. —explicó el joven. —No podemos saber la dirección aquí abajo.

—Oh rayos.

Para el desconcierto de Dante, Mirna extendió la mano hacia uno de los túneles. —Sur —dijo simplemente mientras movía la cola y miraba al joven con expresión cansada.

—Mirna tiene habilidades de exploradora. —explicó Silvana. —Ella puede orientarse no solo en la oscuridad, también bajo tierra y en interiores.

Confidentes en el sentido de orientación de la arquera, los demás siguieron a la chica-gato por el túnel que había señalado y se internaron en lo profundo de los drenajes sin escuchar nada más que el goteo del drenaje y el correr del agua en los canales.

Ya no estaban en una zona protegido y aquello resultó evidente en cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro con monstruos en aquellos túneles. Mirna se detuvo y agitó las orejas, gesto que Silvana rápidamente tradujo a los demás. —Hay un grupo de criaturas hostiles delante. —dijo. —Pero son animales que viven en estos túneles, no son seres malvados. Trataremos de evitar provocarlos para que no nos ataquen.

Aquello sorprendió a Diógenes, quien había escuchado por boca de Alex los lineamientos principales del Clan, pero no comprendía los alcances de aquella directiva. —¿Tampoco atacan a los animales agresivos a los jugadores? —preguntó intrigado. —¿Ni siquiera en defensa propia?

—Solo si se trata de animales poseídos o corrompidos. —respondió Dante. —La Orden no caza animales salvajes o aquellos que son hostiles para defender su territorio o a sí mismos. —explico.

En ese momento todos pudieron oír los chillidos que se acercaban y a unos treinta metros por delante una docena o más de puntitos rojos brillantes aparecieron en la oscuridad.

—Ratas Ferales. —dijo Silvana tomando su bastón con ambas manos. —Son de nivel relativamente bajo, pero atacando en grupo pueden ser un problema para cualquiera, especialmente en lugares cerrados como estos.

Ahora podían ver a los animales claramente: eran una docena de grandes ratas de pelaje marrón, del tamaño de un perro mediano o más, definitivamente no eran simples ratas de alcantarillas. Los ojos brillantes reflejaban la luz que brotaba del báculo de la joven Druida y los colmillos amarillos asomaban de sus bocas en actitud amenazadora. Lentamente avanzaron hacia los cuatro aventureros lanzando chillidos y con el pelaje erizado, listas para atacar.

Dante desenvainó su espada casi sin hacer ruido. Diógenes lo imitó con su daga y colocó su espalda contra la pared de roca, pero ni Silvana ni Mirna hicieron movimiento alguno.

—¿Puedes dormirlas? —preguntó el guerrero mirando nervioso a la Druida. —¿O hacer que se calmen?

—Ciertamente. —dijo la joven con voz calma levantando el bastón pero Diógenes la detuvo con un gesto. —Espera… ya no estamos en la seguridad del Clan Hall, tu magia podría atraer atención no deseada, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo poderosa que es.

Silvana volvió a bajar el bastón y miró asombrada al Archivista. —Tienes… tienes razón. —dijo. —Alex me advirtió sobre ello, casi lo olvidé.

—¿No podemos aturdirlas de alguna forma? —preguntó Dante. —Tal vez podamos…

Antes que pudiese pensar en un plan Mirna se quitó la capa y repentinamente dió un gran salto hacia los roedores mientras sujetaba su enorme cuchillo entre los dientes. La cola de la chica-gato se erizó de pronto y quedó erguida casi en vertical, al igual que el pelaje de su cabeza. —¡Nyaaaaa! —gruñó mostrando sus manos cuyas uñas se habían alargado de pronto como verdaderas garras y su voz fué acompañada de un bufido.

Las ratas retrocedieron asustadas y huyeron por los túneles dando chillidos de terror. Mirna simplemente envainó su cuchillo y tras aclararse la garganta volvió a colocarse la capa. —Nya. —dijo guiñando un ojo a Dante.

—Un gato sirve igual. —observó Diógenes rascándose la cabeza.

Continuaron en la dirección que Mirna había señalado y no tuvieron más encuentros con las criaturas del lugar. Dante comenzó a comprender el lenguaje corporal de la chica-gato y al poco tiempo ya podía entender el significado de la posición de las orejas de Mirna cada vez que se detenía a escuchar algún peligro. «Orejas aplastadas contra la cabeza; guardar silencio. Movimiento repetitivo de ambas orejas simultáneamente; peligro, detener la marcha. Ambas orejas erguidas apuntando en una dirección; contacto detectado»

Era realmente un sistema muy práctico.

No vieron ni oyeron a otros jugadores (Aunque era muy temprano, había jugadores con hábitos nocturnos que solían estar activos a esas horas) pero en un momento Diógenes levantó la mano pidiendo detenerse un momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Silvana.

—Siento que alguien está usando magia. —dijo colocando su mano derecha en la pared de ladrillos húmedos. —En algún lugar más allá de esta pared alguien está recitando un hechizo elemental.

—¿Un jugador? —preguntó Dante.

—Es posible.

—Eso de poder sentir la magia es algo realmente útil. —dijo Silvana. —Es como…

—Un radar de detección pasiva. —dijo Dante poniéndose de cuclillas junto al Archivista quien continuaba concentrado junto a la pared. —¿Obtienes la dirección y el tipo de magia que se utiliza? ¿También la distancia? —preguntó interesado el joven.

Diógenes quitó la mano de la roca y sacudió la cabeza. —No la distancia exacta, pero si la intensidad, lo que me dá una idea general de que tan cerca o lejos puede ser. —dijo. —¿Sabes cómo funciona la magia en Calypso? —preguntó mirando a su compañero.

—No, para nada. —confesó el joven. —Pero se que es algo de demasiada importancia en este mundo como para ignorarlo, tarde o temprano tendré que instruirme pronto en las mecánicas generales de cómo los jugadores la utilizan.

Silvana levantó la mano como si estuviera en la escuela. —Oh, es muy fácil. —dijo entusiasmada. —La magia en Calypso se divide en escuelas y cada escuela se divide a su vez en especializaciones de cada categoría de hechizos.

—Es tal cual como dice nuestra adorada Druida. —respondió Diógenes. —Cada escuela y especialización tienen a su vez afinidades con las clases y razas de Calypso… pero yo me refiero al funcionamiento de la magia desde un punto de vista más… científico.

Dante lo miró intrigado. —¿Científico? —preguntó.

—¿Nya? —preguntó curiosa la Arquera

—La magia no deja de ser un tipo de energía. —explicó el Archivista. —Y como sabrás hay muchas formas en las que la energía de un sistema puede manifestarse… energía mecánica, térmica, radiación, etc…

—¿Osea que la magia es un fenómeno físico? —preguntó Silvana.

—Así es, y como tal es perfectamente medible. —respondió Diógenes.

Dante se rascó la barbilla. —¿A qué te refieres con medible?

—A que la energia magica se manifiesta en un amplio rango de magnitudes… algo así como…. ¿Conoces el espectro electromagnético?

—Sí, como la luz y las ondas de radio… espera un segundo. —razonó Dante. —¿Dices que la magia es un tipo de onda electromagnética?

—Comparte ciertas propiedades, al menos en lo que a su comportamiento como onda se refiere. —explicó. —Hay algunas otras similitudes por supuesto, pero ya seria algo demasiado engorroso de explicar… y necesitaria un pizarrón para ello.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquel no era momento ni lugar para recibir una clase de ese estilo. —Estoy seguro que tus jefes podrían darte una explicación más elaborada. —dijo Diógenes guiñando un ojo al joven.

—Le pediré un resumen, te lo aseguro. —afirmó Dante. —Volvamos a ponernos en marcha.

Continuaron avanzando en dirección sur y tras atravesar las ruinas de un puente de piedra que se había derrumbado sobre uno de los canales principales el camino comenzó a ascender en forma perceptible. Tras un par de vueltas más llegaron a lo que aparentaba ser el fin del camino. El mecanismo de apertura de aquella salida secreta estaba completamente destruido a causa de un derrumbe del túnel, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que comenzar a despejar las piedras que habían caído desde el techo y las paredes.

No tuvieron que trabajar mucho por suerte. En cuanto una abertura del tamaño suficiente para que Dante pudiera pasar quedó despejada (Ya que el era el más robusto del grupo) los cuatro aventureros recibieron un soplo de aire fresco del exterior en cuanto la ultima piedra fue retirada.

Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, pero el sol no tardaria en asomar sobre las montañas al este. Ocultaron la entrada con ramas y piedras lo mejor que pudieron sabiendo que probablemente volverían a necesitar usar esa ruta en el futuro.

Se alejaron unos cien metros de las murallas amparados aún en la oscuridad de la noche, sin saber como localizar al mayordomo con los caballos (Ya que solo habían acordado un punto intermedio entre la salida sur y el punto más cercano al Clan Hall en línea recta hasta la muralla)

Por suerte el oído sensible de Mirna bastó para localizar los dos caballos y tras una breve caminata encontraron al NPC y los dos animales esperando tranquilamente bajo un árbol.

El mayordomo los reconoció inmediatamente y les extendió las riendas de las cabalgaduras. —Todo ha ido de acuerdo al plan. —dijo haciendo una reverencia. —Aunque la seguridad de la ciudad ha aumentado considerablemente. Desde que salí de las caballerizas hasta que pasé por las puertas de la ciudad fuí interceptado tres veces por las patrullas.

—¿Intentaron iniciar algún tipo de conversación contigo? —preguntó preocupado Diógenes.

—No, solo me miraron feo y uno de ellos creo que lanzó una especie de hechizo sobre mí, pero nada sucedió y me dejaron tranquilo enseguida.

Dante se volvió hacia su compañero. —¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó.

—Hay hechizos para recabar información de los NPC's por vía mágica. —dijo pensativo. —No se si se aplican a mayordomos de un Clan Hall, pero al menos estoy tranquilo que estaba protegido por las salvaguardas de la ciudad, si hubiese ocurrido en una zona PvP es posible que pudieran extraer algo de información.

—Esto...se está poniendo peligroso. —dijo Silvana.

Mirna tomó las riendas de su yegua (Un animal un poco más pequeño de pelaje gris oscuro y orejas erguidas) y saltó sobre ella con asombrosa facilidad. —Nya. —dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Silvana. La joven druida tomó la mano de su amiga y subió a la grupo del animal tras la arquera.

Dante hizo lo mismo con el otro caballo; un potro de raza fuerte y buena alzada de pelaje blanco con manchas marrones en los flancos. Antes que pudiera ayudar a su compañero vió como el mayordomo sujetaba a Diógenes con ambas manos y lo depositaba en la silla tras Dante como si se hubiese tratado de un niño pequeño.

—Gracias. —dijo el jugador haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. —Ten cuidado cuando regreses a la ciudad, puede haber perros salvajes u otros monstruos de nivel bajo por la zona.

Para su sorpresa vieron que el NPC desenvainó una filosa daga de acero. —La señorita Rita me proveyó de un arma adecuada para mi propia defensa. —dijo. —Pero intentaré evitar cualquier alboroto hasta que ustedes se hayan alejado bastante.

—Gracias. —Dijo Dante tomando ambas riendas con una mano. —No hubiésemos podido llegar hasta aquí sin su ayuda.

—Si lo que oí del señor Alex es cierto, el destino de este mundo podría estar en manos de ustedes… ojalá pudiera hacer algo más para ayudar en semejante tarea.

Diógenes reflexionó unos momentos y miró al NPC a los ojos. —Lo que necesitamos es información. —dijo. —Cualquier rumor que escuches sobre lo que sucede en Calypso nos será de utilidad.

El mayordomo volvió a hacer una reverencia. —Tengo amigos. —dijo. —Nosotros los mayordomos tenemos, aunque no lo crea, nuestro propio gremio.

—¿Su propio…? —comenzó a decir Silvana asombrada.

—Informaré al Señor Alex de todo lo que averigue. —prometió el NPC. —Ahora será mejor que partan enseguida; el sol está comenzando a asomar tras las montañas.

El mayordomo no se equivocaba; el cielo tras las sombras negras de las montañas había comenzado a aclararse y el alba era inminente. Mirna y Dante giraron las cabalgaduras en dirección al este.

—¡Buena Suerte! —exclamó el NPC agitando el brazo en alto. —¡Y buena caza!

Las dos cabalgaduras partieron al galope y se internaron en las llanuras sin mirar atrás.

El Bosque Viejo los esperaba.


	30. Chapter 30

Duval salió del cuarto de baño secándose la cabeza vigorosamente con una toalla. La ducha no habia tenido ningun efecto relajante en su enorme cuerpo y tampoco había servido para mejorar su humor. Aún chorreando agua atravesó la habitación todavía a oscuras y entró a la oficina adyacente a sus habitaciones privadas. El resplandor de las pantallas que flotaban en el escritorio de Willy llamaron su atención inmediatamente.

—¿Que rayos haces ahí? —preguntó avanzando entre los escritorios.

El programador levantó la vista pero no se sorprendió en absoluto en ver a su jefe casi desnudo y con una toalla húmeda aún atada a la cintura. —Joyner ha salido de Jenne. —dijo simplemente volviendo a mirar una de las pantallas frente a su cabeza. —Y aunque no lo crea, esta vez sin llamar la atención de medio planeta.

—Eso merece una celebración. —dijo el Director arrimando una silla que crujió bajo el peso de su enorme cuerpo, pero de inmediato se giró y miró en la dirección en donde se encontraban los dos sillones vacíos. —¿Dante ha regresado a su departamento? —pregunto.

—Dijo que al terminar su misión de reconocimiento empacaria sus pertenencias y luego se instalaría aquí mañana por la mañana. —respondió Willy ante la mirada atenta de su Jefe.

—Su departamento no es seguro… —razonó el enorme Director. —Si su identidad fué comprometida como sospechamos, bien podrían aprovechar que está en Calypso para entrar sin que se de cuenta.

El programador se encogió de hombros. —Incluso si plantan algún micrófono o cámara en su habitación o baño, Joyner va a mudarse aquí de todas formas… y todas sus pertenencias serán revisadas por la seguridad de los militares; dudo mucho que puedan salirse con la suya.

Duval no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta de su empleado pero decidió cambiar de tema por el momento. —¿Han filtrado ya la noticia entre los jugadores? —preguntó en cambio.

—¿Lo del adelantamiento del salto? Solo he visto rumores en las redes, pero el gobierno de la flota aún no lo ha anunciado al público.

—Tal vez esperen a media mañana o al mediodía. —reflexionó Duval. —Pero para ese momento ya lo sabrá toda la nave.

—No le quepa ninguna duda. —aseguró Willy. —Ah… ST-04 está pasando justo por encima de ellos. —dijo abriendo una de las pantallas.

Duval en cambio miró hacia una de las ventanas. —¿Alguna información sobre la Teniente? —preguntó.

—Nada desde ayer, pero aparentemente su escuadrón entró en preparativos pre-salto así qué debe estar ocupada con todo el papelerio y preparativos varios… tal vez no la veamos hasta después que entremos en espacio FOLD.

La preocupación en el rostro del Director era evidente. —¿Haz hablado con el departamento de relaciones públicas? ¿Cómo están manejando los sucesos de ayer?

Willy se encogió de hombros. —De la manera usual. —respondió. —"La Administración no tiene injerencia sobre los eventos de la simulación y cualquier episodio generado por el juego que afecte a los jugadores debe considerarse como un ejemplo de jugabilidad emergente"—recitó.

El Director hizo un gesto con la mano y una nueva ventana con imágenes de los momentos posteriores a la explosión sobre lo que quedaba de la Caída del Ermitaño aparecieron en ella. —Por suerte nadie pudo grabar el momento exacto de la explosión. —dijo suspirando. —A ver que nos muestra el satélite.

El programador agrandó su pantalla y le posicionó en primer plano para que su jefe pudiera ver mejor. Frente a ellos la interfaz de uno de los satélites de órbita baja que atravesaban los cielos de Calypso apareció mostrando las llanuras de hierbas bajas que se extendían al este de Jenne hasta los inicios del Bosque Viejo a un centenar de kilómetros de distancia. La luz del sol todavía no llegaba a elevarse por encima de las montañas por lo que la cámara del satélite utilizaba una mezcla de filtros varios para aumentar la calidad de la imagen.

—¿Esos son…? —preguntó Duval adelantandose en la silla al ver los dos caballos galopando por la llanura.

—La Party de Joyner. —respondió Willy. —Son cuatro: Dante con Diógenes en un caballo y La Druida Natural y una Arquera Voldoriana en el otro.

Una sombra de duda apareció en el semblante del Director. —¿Sabes algo de esas dos que acompañan a Joyner? —preguntó.

—Sus perfiles están en modo privado. —explicó. —Y además ambas son menores de edad, por lo que solo tengo acceso a la información básica de contacto y puntaje de conducta… ninguna de las dos tiene reportes por anti-juego o quejas relacionadas en la simulación.

—Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo. —respondió Duval. —Tanto el Enjambre como El Imperio utilizan chicos y chicas para su espionaje sabiendo que la ley de la flota no nos permite registrar sus datos y conversaciones privadas.

Willy se encogió de hombros. —Estamos atados de manos con ese tema. —reconoció. —Tendremos que confiar en Joyner.

—Eso es lo que más me temo. —afirmó un desesperanzado Duval.

Mientras tanto el sol se había finalmente asomado por sobre las montañas y los primeros rayos de luz pintaron de cientos de tonos de verde las llanuras cubiertas de hierbas que se extendían hasta el horizonte. En ese momento vieron como los caballos se detenian y uno de los jinetes se ponía de pié sobre la grupa del caballo y escaneaba el horizonte.

—Esa debe ser la Arquera Voldoriana. —dijo Willy señalando los pixels que apenas podian distinguirse en la imagen. —Su vista le permite detectar peligro a varios kilómetros a la redonda y ahora que hay luz, definitivamente querrán estar seguros de no ser seguidos.

—O de toparse con algo en su camino. —afirmó el Director mientras observaba como los dos caballos volvian a ponerse al galope en dirección al sol saliente. —Dame una imagen más general del terreno que tienen por delante. —ordenó mientras el programador manipulaba la interfaz para deshacer el zoom que habia aplicado al satélite. De inmediato la imagen abarcó el terreno circundante y pudieron ver los primeros árboles que se extendían a unos veinte kilómetros de su posición.

—Aplica los filtros uno a uno en dirección Norte y ve rotando treinta grados al terminar el ciclo.

Willy activó los diferentes modos de imagen de las que disponía el satélite para poder ver las señales infrarrojas y térmicas, así como espectro electromagnético y de ondas de radio (Aunque de estas últimas no existían aún en Calypso)

—Allí. —dijo Duval señalando un punto en la pantalla. —A Doscientos Treinta y dos grados, veo algo.

—Una hoguera. —respondió el programador. —O los restos de una, parece que el fuego está apagado y solo podemos ver las brasas calientes, parece ser un campamento.

—¿Hay humo?

—No. —respondió Willy. —No hay humo.

—Avisaré a Joyner de que van en dirección a un campamento. —dijo abriendo la interfaz de comunicación. —Sin humo que delate la presencia de ese campamento no podrán verlo a tiempo y además tienen el sol de frente… eso hará que los ojos de la Voldoriana sean menos efectivos. —afirmó preocupado.

El programador se alejó de la pantalla y se volteó hacia su jefe. —Señor… —dijo. —Le recuerdo que en esa Party hay jugadores que no están involucrados o forman parte de la Administración de Calypso.

—Ya lo se. —respondió molesto Duval.

—Suministrar ayuda desde la Administración está terminantemente…

—Ya conozco el reglamento Willy, gracias por recordarme. —gruño el enorme Director ignorando la advertencia de su empleado.

.

.

.

Dentro de la simulación los cuatro aventureros avanzaban rápidamente por la hierba verde siempre en dirección este. El sol había comenzado a molestar la vista de los jinetes y debieron protegerse los ojos con la mano mientras sostenían las riendas con el otro. Nadie hablaba y solo se limitaban a hacer un alto cada diez minutos para que Mirna oteaba el horizonte en busca de peligro.

Cuando el mensaje de Duval (indicado en un sobre color rojo con un signo de exclamación animado en la Interfaz de usuario) apareció frente a los ojos de Dante, el joven comprendió de inmediato que se trataba de algo urgente. Parpadeó tres veces en rapida sucesión y activó el modo de interacción con la mirada, tras lo cual solo le bastó poner su vista sobre el sobre para que se abriera automáticamente sin necesidad de hacer ningún gesto con las manos.

Campamento justo al frente a una distancia de cuatro kilómetros, cambien de dirección de inmediato o estarán a la vista de quienes sean los que están allí.

—Mirna. —dijo Dante. —Viremos a desviarnos directamente al Sur, no me gusta esto de aproximarnos al bosque con el sol de frente.

—¿Nyan?

—¿Sospechas algo? —preguntó Diógenes aún sujeto fuertemente a su espalda.

—No, pero mejor estar seguros.

La chica-gato asintió en silencio y su cabalgadura comenzó a galopar en dirección sur siguiendo los contornos de una loma baja seguido de cerca por el corcel de Dante.

—Esto va a retrasarnos. —dijo el jugador. —El plan era llegar lo más pronto posible al bosque.

—Duval me ha advertido sobre posibles contactos en esa ruta. —explicó Dante usando el chat privado entre él y su "copiloto". —Pero será mejor que las chicas no sepan nada mas por ahora.

—Comprendo. —respondió el Archivista.

Los caballos llegaron a un pequeño arroyuelo y siguieron su cauce nuevamente en la dirección del sol naciente. Allí las tierras eran más bajas y podrían estar algo más protegidos de miradas curiosas en la llanura. De pronto Silvana dió una exclamación y señaló hacia el noreste. —¡Ese es el Gurdian! —dijo.

La delgada línea de luz azul que se elevaba hacia el cielo era apenas visible, pero era totalmente reconocible.

—El Guardián está a dos kilómetros del bosque. —dijo Silvana señalando a la distancia.

—Así que teniendo en cuenta nuestro pequeño desvío, probablemente estemos a unos ocho o diez kilómetros al sur de lo que queda de "Los Dedos" del bosque. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Diógenes mirando a Mirna.

—Nya. —afirmó la joven.

Continuaron a la vera del arroyuelo y avanzaron a paso ligero entre la fina grava que cubría las orillas, tras recorrer algo más de un kilómetro así volvieron a torcer al norte y escalaron las barrancas para volverse hacia el bosque.

La franja de árboles apareció frente a ellos como una línea oscura en el horizonte todavía envuelta en las nieblas del amanecer. A la luz del sol aquellas brumas se disipaban rápidamente y pronto pudieron ver cómo los árboles comenzaban a adelantarse a medida que avanzaban en aquella dirección.

Casi unas dos horas más tarde de haber dejado los muros de Jenne, la party de aventureros cruzó los lindes del bosque y se internó rápidamente en la floresta, desapareciendo de la vista de quienes cruzaban la llanura y de los ojos vigilantes de ST-04, quien en esos momentos enviaba a Duval y Willy las últimas imágenes de Dante y sus compañeros desde la órbita baja de Calypso.

—Bueno, ya han entrado al maldito bosque. —dijo el Director mientras crujía los dedos de sus manos. —Espero que encuentren algo de utilidad ahí dentro.

Willy cerró la ventana del satélite y lo dejó en modo automático. —La Horda Escarlata. —dijo pensativo. —¿Crees que realmente se encuentre allí?

—Tal vez. ¿Qué has averiguado sobre ello?

El programador se cruzó de brazos. —Solo tenemos el nombre y no es mucho lo que podemos hacer con ello. Primero y principal; no existe nada con esa denominación en la base de datos de la literatura de Calypso que tenemos en el archivo principal de lore.

Duval sacudió la cabeza. —Eso solo puede significar dos cosas: O nadie ha encontrado referencias escritas de ello aún y Calypso no ha creado esos datos o….

—O es algo completamente nuevo. —señaló Willy. —Tal vez incluso….

—No. —aseguró Duval.—No puede ser algo creado por los jugadores… es imposible.

—No hay nada imposible en Calypso me temo. —respondió el programador. —Si La Horda Escarlata es algo creado por los jugadores con algún motivo oculto, es posible que la simulación la haya incorporado a esta quest global.

Duval miró la pantalla pensativo. —¿Crees que ese nombre lo creó Calypso para referirse a una movilización de jugadores?

—Es una posibilidad. —dijo Willy.

—No estoy convencido del todo. —respondió dubitativo el Director. —Algo de una escala como para hacer que el propio Calypso tome medidas extraordinarias no podria ser guardado en secreto por los jugadores por mucho tiempo, especialmente de nosotros ¿Qué hay de los NPC's?

El programador abrió una nueva ventana. —Esa clase de nombres aparece regularmente en el lore de Calypso… La Horda Dorada, La Horda Oscura, y unos tres o cuatro colores más… generalmente son nombres que suelen ir relacionados a grandes tribus de monstruos humanoides que se alzan en armas al aparecer un caudillo o un general de habilidades extraordinarias.

—¿Orcos? —preguntó Duval.

—Orcos, Goblins, Reptilianos, No-Muertos, incluso tribus semi-humanas o salvajes… cualquiera de ellas puede generar un líder extremadamente hostil que conduzca a su pueblo a una guerra total en los territorios a su alcance.

El Director miró las imágenes de los monstruos que aparecían en la pantalla holográfica. —Eso tendría más sentido. —dijo. —¿Tienes una lista de las tribus de NPC's que podrían generar un evento de esa clase y posean el Bosque Viejo como territorio de residencia?

—Afortunadamente la Teniente O'Higgins nos ha suministrado abundantes datos con sus vuelos de observación. —explicó Willy cerrando un par de ventanas mientras abría cinco nuevas con un rápido gesto de la mano. —El censo está algo incompleto me temo, pero hemos identificado unas trece tribus que viven en el bosque; siete de ellas tienen poblados en el interior del bosque y el resto vive en cuevas en los lindes con la cordillera y a lo largo de la frontera oriental.

—Trece tribus… hermoso número. —dijo Duval haciendo una mueca al ver las listas de datos desplegadas formando un abanico frente a ellos. —¿Qué sabemos de ellas?

—Nada particularmente llamativo me temo. —reconoció Willy. —Todos los poblados cartografiados son conocidos por los jugadores que hacen raids cada tanto en busca de tesoros y experiencia; todas ellas son abiertamente hostiles a los jugadores pero también lo son entre ellas.

—¿Así que una alianza entre ellas está descartada de entrada?

—Oh si, definitivamente… no hay alianzas inter-especies entre los NPC's de Calypso, es algo que es bien conocido en como funciona la política entre los diferentes grupos del juego.

Duval se acarició la barbilla. —No estamos mejor que al principio con esta información. —dijo. —Calypso podría tirarnos con cualquier cosa que se esconda en ese maldito bosque.

—Más razón para enviar a Dante a averiguar de qué se trata. —exclamó el joven, pero el enorme Director sacudió la cabeza —Recuerda que el es un estratega… lo contratamos para que analice datos y prediga los movimientos del UniEngine (Y los neutralice de ser posible)

—Me temo que Joyner no tiene nada con que trabajar, al igual que nosotros. —dijo el programador cerrando las ventanas nuevas. —Hasta no saber el verdadero alcance de la amenaza, no podremos tomar ninguna medida preventiva.

—Osea que Calypso atacará primero. —razonó Duval.

—Quien golpea primero, si golpea lo suficientemente fuerte, tal vez no necesite un segundo golpe. —citó Willy.

—Especialmente si es Vorax el que dá ese golpe. —sentenció el Director.

.

.

.

El grupo de aventureros hizo un alto al llegar a un pequeño claro y decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso para evitar las penalizaciones que aparecerian irremediablemente si forzaban a sus cabalgaduras por demasiado tiempo.

Dejaron a los caballos pastar a la luz del sol y los cuatro compañeros se sentaron bajo los árboles a examinar una copia del mapa que Diógenes había hecho para el viaje (El original había quedado en la custodia de Alex en el Clan Hall) El bosque estaba silencioso a esa hora de la mañana y solo se escuchaba el piar de algunos pocos pájaros madrugadores. A lo lejos los murmullos de un pequeño arroyo llegaba envuelto entre los demás sonidos del bosque.

—Estamos aquí. —señaló el Archivista señalando un sector del mapa con su dedo huesudo. —El camino más directo a la zona de cavernas que queremos explorar nos llevaría río abajo por este valle. —explico mientras su dedo recorría la línea que representaba el arroyo que serpenteaba adentrándose en la floresta. —Es un fiduciario del Melk, pero no se une al cauce principal aquí sinó más adelante.

Dante se volvió hacia Mirna. —Tú haz explorado esa zona. ¿Puedes darnos tu opinión sobre el camino a seguir? —preguntó.

La chica gato movió la orejas y miró el mapa. —El camino no es seguro. —dijo.

—¿Monstruos? ¿O jugadores? —preguntó Diógenes.

—Ambos. —respondió la chica gato. —Calabozo con buen loot y nivel alto aquí. —dijo señalando un conjunto de rocas que se encontraba aislada del resto de las colinas circundantes.

Silvana miró el mapa preocupada. —Ese lugar está justo en medio del camino que debemos seguir, si es una zona de entrenamiento popular de seguro habrá jugadores acampando en la entrada. —dijo suspirando.

Dante se rascó la barbilla y miró hacia arriba. —Necesitamos echar un vistazo a ese lugar antes de decidir si el paso es seguro o no. —dijo. —¿Podremos acercarnos desde algún sitio cubierto para ver mejor? —preguntó.

Diógenes volvió a mirar el mapa y señaló una línea de cota marcada en el pergamino. —El terreno se eleva hacia el norte, pero sigue siendo un área densamente arbolada… si damos un rodeo por aquí podríamos tener a la vista cualquier campamento que se encuentre en el camino, el único problema…

—Son los caballos. —dijo Dante terminando la frase. —No podremos llevarlos entre los árboles. —Mirna. —dijo volviéndose hacia la arquera.

—¿Nya?

—¿Puedes ir a investigar el area tú sola?

—La chica lo miró confundida. —¿Yo sola?

—Bueno… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Algo me dice que tu personaje es el único de este grupo que puede hacer un trabajo como este sin llamar la atención y cualquiera de nosotros no haría más que estorbar. —reconoció.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero finalmente dió un pequeño gruñido mientras miraba al joven con frialdad.

—No te preocupes por nosotros. —dijo Silvana acercándose. —Te esperaremos aquí sin movernos, Dante tiene razón en que necesitamos evitar encontrarnos con otros jugadores.

Mirna suspiró y se volvió hacia Dante. —Cuídala. —dijo simplemente mientras descolgaba el arco de su espalda.

—Lo haré. —prometió el joven. —Esperaremos tu regreso, pero comunícanos de inmediato por mensajería si ves algo, asi tendremos tiempo de decidir que hacer.

—Nya. —respondió la chica quien de un salto acrobático desapareció entre los árboles.

Una vez que la arquera hubo desaparecido sin hacer ruido los tres compañeros se sentaron en medio del claro a examinar el mapa. —Tenemos que tener un camino alternativo por si el paso del valle está vigilado. —dijo el Estratega desplegando el pergamino.

Diógenes examinó las montañas que se abrían a cada lado del valle y señaló la que se elevaba en dirección Noreste. —Esta cresta no es tan elevada y aquí veo lo que parece ser un sendero de bestias de carga. —dijo marcando una delgada línea gris. —Podríamos rodear por el norte, escalar hasta el camino y avanzar por aquí hasta pasar las ruinas interponiendo la montaña entre nosotros y el valle.

Dante examinó el terreno pero sacudió la cabeza. —No veo árboles en esa ladera, si avanzamos por allí estaríamos expuestos a las miradas a muchas millas a la redonda desde el norte, justamente el territorio del Bosque Viejo que está bajo el control de El Enjambre. ¿Y qué tal el camino al sur?

—La ladera sur es la que recibe los vientos húmedos predominantes de la zona y está cubierta de abundante vegetación. —explicó Diógenes. —Pero no hay camino y tendremos que dejar los caballos de este lado.

Silvana se volvió hacia a el —¿Enserio estás tan preocupado por las miradas hostiles? En este mundo no existen los binoculares o cosas asi…

—Diógenes tiene un telescopio. —dijo Dante señalando al Archivista. —Si el tiene uno es posible que otros jugadores también los tengan.

—Oh. —exclamó la joven sorprendida.

El joven se dejó caer hacia atrás y se recostó en la hierba mirando el cielo. —Dejaremos los caballos entonces. —dijo. —En todo caso tendremos que esperar a que Mirna nos confirme si la ruta más fácil es segura.

La joven Druida sacudió la cola en forma nerviosa. —Tal vez tengamos suerte. —dijo esperanzada.

—En algo tiene razón. —dijo Diógenes bebiendo un sorbo de su cantimplora. —Aquí en Calypso la suerte lo gobierna todo… hasta para ir al baño tienes que tirar los dados.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Dante pero las risas de sus dos amigos rápidamente le hicieron comprender que se estaban burlando de él.

—En mi profesión… es decir en la carrera que estudié no podíamos confiar en la suerte. —dijo en cambio levantando la palma de la mano hacia el cielo. —La clave de la victoria es siempre tener iniciativa. Hay que conocer todas las rutas y vías posibles de alcanzar la victoria.

—¿Y si la victoria es imposible? —preguntó el Archivista.

—Entonces es cuestión de minimizar las pérdidas humanas y materiales. —respondió el joven. —Pero hasta de una derrota se puede salir victorioso si se conserva la cabeza.

—Nota mental: evitar las Hachas de Guerra. —dijo el hombrecillo asientiendo con la cabeza. —¿Y bien? ¿Cual es nuestro plan de contingencia?

—Montaremos una red de vigilancia. —respondió Dante volviéndose a sentar frente a sus compañeros. —Quiero tener un control total de lo que sucede en este bosque.

Silvana y Diógenes se miraron confundidos. —¿Una red… de que? —preguntó la joven.

—Centinelas. —clarificó Dante. —Y para eso necesito tu ayuda Silvana.

—Mi… ¿Mi ayuda?

Dante desplegó una ventana del Atlas del juego y la movió para que sus amigos pudieran verla. —Alex me contó sobre tus habilidades innatas. —dijo el guerrero novato. —Y cuando supe que justamente necesitábamos venir aquí al bosque me puse a investigar sobre qué herramientas o recursos teníamos disponibles… a decir verdad me leí casi todo lo que pude encontrar en el Atlas sobre Mirna también. —reconoció.

—Eso… ¿Eso lo hiciste anoche? —preguntó asombrada la joven Druida.

—A mi también me gusta leer. —reconoció Dante guiñando un ojo hacia Diógenes. —Aunque no me arrepiento un poco de haber perdido unas pocas horas de sueño… pero no le digan nada a mi Jefe o va a volver a golpearme.

El Archivista se rascó una oreja y miró el Atlas holográfico. —¿A mi también me investigaste? —preguntó.

—No tuve más tiempo, tenía que al menos dormir un par de horas. —reconoció el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Silvana miró la ficha de su clase y vió que Dante había realizado anotaciones en los márgenes de la hoja como si fuera un libro de texto verdadero. —¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó.

El joven buscó una lista de habilidades y resaltó una ellas, de inmediato el texto se amplió una descripción apareció en un recuadro destacado. —Cuando leí esta descripción me pareció justo lo que estaba buscando. —dijo.

—"Comunión con los árboles" —leyó Silvana. —Si, conozco ese hechizo. —aseguró —Es un encantamiento de nivel uno, muy básico pero fácil de aprender y usar

—¿Como lo usas? —quiso saber Dante.

—Oh, es un hechizo muy útil para cuando hacemos campamentos con los demás miembros de La Orden. —exclamó entusiasmada la joven. —Lo uso mucho para colgar la ropa mojada.

Dante miró a la joven y pestaño confundido. —¿Perdón?

—Ropa… para secar ropa mojada… también sirve para bajar fruta de las ramas altas de los árboles claro, pero tengo un hechizo que sirve exclusivamente para recolectar frutos sin dañarlos. —explicó.

Diógenes se rascó la cabeza. —Dejame entender… es un hechizo que te permite mover las ramas de los árboles a voluntad.

—Si, puedo pedir a un árbol que doble sus ramas hacia abajo y generalmente aprovecho para secar la ropa… también a veces Alex me pide subir a alguna rama para echar un vistazo, pero es algo raro que suceda… Mirna puede trepar por los troncos como…. bueno, como un gato. —dijo sonriente.

Dante suspiró. —Ciertamente esa es la característica más importante del hechizo… pero hubo algo de la descripción que me llamó la atención; dice aquí el objetivo del hechizo es un árbol o grupo de árboles que deben estar al alcance del toque de quien recita el hechizo y que además todos ellos permanecerán vinculados con el lanzador del hechizo hasta que el mismo expire.

El Archivista asintió. —Es un hechizo bastante ordinario que requiere poder tocar al objetivo para ser usado. —dijo. —¿Qué es lo que te interesa de él?

—Primero y principal, me interesa lo de este famoso "vínculo". —dijo. —El Atlas dice que quien hace una Comunión con un árbol se vincula temporalmente al aura vital del mismo y puede realizar ciertos "milagros" como mover las ramas, desenterrar raíces, obtener frutos y todo eso… pero lo que me pareció más importante es lo que dice a continuación; durante la duración del hechizo, el lanzador y su árbol compartirán la misma zona de alerta que ocupe la combinación de ramas y raíces, tanto sobre como bajo tierra.

Dante se puso de pié y señaló el enorme roble bajo el cual estaban sentados. —Básicamente Silvana puede sentir todo lo que sucede en el volumen de aire que ocupa todo este inmenso árbol. —dijo extendiendo los brazos.

—A simple vista diria unos veinte metros de alto y una circunferencia de la copa más o menos igual. —observó el Archivista. —Me imagino que las raices llegarán a extenderse un poco más allá de la cobertura del follaje.

—Eso pensé. —dijo Dante. —Me gustaría probar una cosa… ¿Puedes recitar ese hechizo sobre este árbol? —preguntó mirando a la Druida mientras acariciaba la corteza gris del enorme árbol.

—Claro. —respondió Silvana poniéndose de pie. —Es un hechizo muy sencillo.

El joven levantó la mano indicando a Silvana que esperara tras lo cual caminó unos pocos pasos hacia el terreno abierto y comenzó a juntar unas cuantas piedras del suelo.

—¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó el Archivista

—Quiero probar algo con respecto a este hechizo y la forma en que Calypso transfiere información. —explicó Dante ante la mirada confundida de sus compañeros. —Pero para eso necesito establecer unos ciertos patrones de referencia.

Una vez que hubo juntado una docena de ellas se dirigió del otro lado del enorme tronco y se arrodilló en el piso fuera de la mirada de sus compañeros. Ni Diógenes ni Silvana podían ver lo que estaba haciendo pero cada tanto observaban que el joven consultaba el mapa del juego y volvia a agacharse sobre la hierba. Al cabo de un momento volvió a rodear el tronco y se acercó a la joven. —Listo. —dijo satisfecho mientras se quitaba la tierra de las manos. —Ya puedes lanzar tu encantamiento.

Silvana se acercó al tronco y apoyó la palma de su mano en el mismo mientras acercaba su rostro a la madera clara. —Nidah. —dijo con voz calma.

No hubo ningún indicativo del hechizo, las hojas del árbol se sacudieron un instante (o acaso fué una ráfaga de viento repentina) pero todo estaba exactamente igual que antes.

—¿Ya… está? —preguntó Dante. —Esperaba algo más… mágico.

—Si, como te dije, es un hechizo de nivel uno muy simple… no es necesario preparar nada, solo basta la palabra y tocar al árbol con mis manos. —explicó la joven.

Dante se sentó en el mismo sitio que antes y extrajo un ítem de su inventario. —Le pedí a Alex uno de estos esta mañana. —dijo mostrando aquello a sus compañeros.

—¿Un pergamino? —preguntó Silvana. —¿Para qué es eso?

—No un simple pergamino… un mapa en blanco. —observó Diógenes. —Creo que ya comienzo a entender. —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sil, me gustaría pedirte que dibujes nuevamente un mapa como el de ayer. —dijo mirando a la Druida. —No hace falta que sea de todo el bosque… solo esté claro. —pidió haciendo un gesto hacia los árboles que los rodeaban.

Silvana lo miró confundida. —Un mapa… ¿De este claro?

—Así es… ¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó el joven mientras sacaba de su inventario una botellita con tinta y una pluma ordinaria que de inmediato extendió hacia la Druida.

—Claro. —dijo ella tomando los elementos de escritura y sentándose frente a Dante mientras este desenrollaba el pergamino en blanco y lo sostenía abierto frente a ella. —¿Quiere que haga como ayer? ¿Cerrando los ojos y todo eso?

—Por favor. —pidió Dante.

Silvana asintió y tras mojar la punta de la pluma en el frasquito de tinta la apoyó con delicadeza en el pergamino. —Así que… ese claro. —dijo cerrando los ojos.

El dibujo se materializó por arte de magia frente a Dante y Diógenes. La mano de Silvana no se movió un milímetro, fué la tinta de la pluma la que comenzó a fluir desde la misma como pequeños hilos negros y comenzó a formar los trazos sobre el pergamino. Los árboles comenzaron a definirse así como las rocas y los diferentes desniveles de terreno. Dante se sorprendió al ver que incluso ellos tres aparecieron dibujados con finos trazos de tinta negra, sentados tranquilamente a la sombra del roble y más allá aparecieron dibujados también los dos caballos que pastaban en la hierba del claro. —Mira. —dijo señalando del otro lado del tronco. —Observa esto.

Una figura geométrica apareció en el pergamino. Representaba un triángulo equilátero formado por una docena de piedritas cuidadosamente puestas en fila en el suelo.

—¿Eso es lo que hiciste a escondidas nuestra? —preguntó sorprendido el Archivista.

—Si, Silvana no vió lo que hice así que es seguro afirmar que la información que ella está plasmando en el mapa proviene de su vínculo con el árbol. —dijo satisfecho. —Ese triangulo de piedras apunta al Norte magnético del planeta, cosa que se corresponde con la orientación del mapa que Silvana está dibujando.

La joven seguía con los ojos cerrados pero las líneas de tinta habían dejado de fluir de la pluma.

—¿Crees que…? —preguntó Diógenes mirando al joven a los ojos.

—Dejame probar algo más. —dijo Dante tomando una piedra. —Es una locura pero no puedo dejar de intentarlo. —dijo arrojándola en dirección al sur.

La roca cayó a unos diez metros de ellos y tanto Dante como Diógenes se volvieron rápidamente hacia el mapa. —Ahí está. —exclamó el Archivista señalando el pequeño círculo de tinta que apareció en el lugar donde había caído la piedra. —Por la guitarra de Basara ¡Está actualizando el mapa en tiempo real!

—Mejor que un satélite con interferometría láser. —dijo Dante con una sonrisa. —Cuando Duval se entere de esto...

En ese momento Silvana abrió los ojos y miró maravillada el mapa que había estado dibujado. —¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó.

—Maravillosamente. —respondió Diógenes. —Tus habilidades son verdaderamente extraordinarias.

La chica sonrió y observó el lienzo. —¿Para qué sirve esto? —preguntó.

—Mientras dure el hechizo el árbol y tu están vinculados. —explicó Dante. —Como tu puedes transferir tus conocimientos en forma de información, el árbol también aporta su propia "conciencia" espacial en forma de información geográfica que tu personaje transforma en dibujos en el mapa.

—Y déjame adivinar. —dijo Diógenes cruzándose de brazos. —¿Planeas hacer que la pobre chica vaya por todo el bosque palmeando cada uno de los árboles para crear una red de vigilancia en tiempo real?—preguntó.

—Mirna me usaría de blanco para sus flechas si insinuo algo como eso. —bromeó Dante lanzando una carcajada. —No, no árbol por árbol, pero el hechizo habla de "Un árbol o un grupo de árboles" ¿Verdad?

—Así es. —confirmó Silvana.

—Me pregunto si un bosque entero contará como un "Grupo de Árboles" para una Druida Natural con los poderes de Silvana. —razonó el joven acariciándose la barbilla.

Diógenes y Silvana se miraron asombrados. —Si esta joven pudiese lograr algo de esa escala sería…. si, eso seria prácticamente un «Cheat». —advirtió Diógenes volviéndose hacia Dante. —Algo como eso rompería prácticamente el juego.

—Romper el juego es una de las cosas para las que me contrataron. —reconoció el estratega.

Silvana había vuelto su vista hacia el mapa y de pronto señaló algo en una de las esquinas. —¿Que se supone que es esto? —preguntó.

—¿Que cosa? —quiso saber Dante inclinándose sobre el pergamino.

Una especie de mancha oscura había aparecido en el lienzo. Diógenes la miró con preocupación —Eso… ¿Eso estaba ahí antes? —pregunto.

—Creo que… no. —dijo Dante.

Ante los ojos de los tres compañeros el pergamino comenzó a oscurecerse, como si desde la esquina con la mancha una especie de hongo estuviese expandiéndose por el tejido mientras oscurecía las fibras.

—¿Pero que rayos…? —comenzó a exclamar Dante pero un grito de Silvana le heló la sangre de inmediato. Casi como en cámara lenta levantó la cabeza y miró en la dirección que indicaba el mapa.

Algo enorme de más de tres metros de altura se encontraba parado en dos patas a unos diez metros de ellos, parcialmente envuelto en una penumbra de oscuridad. Un rugido profundo se escuchó en el claro y las ramas del árbol sobre ellos temblaron de forma visible. Los caballos relincharon de terror y escaparon corriendo de inmediato mientras la presencia caía hacia delante y tomaba una postura de algo que se alzaba en cuatro patas, pero las formas eran borrosas y solo se veían con claridad dos ojos rojos que brillaban como brasas encendidas.

—Eso es… ¿Un oso? —preguntó Dante poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—No solo un oso. —lo corrigió Diógenes. —Un oso zombie.

—Oh mierda. —exclamó Dante desenvainando la espada. —Mierda.

El rugido del gigantesco oso pareció venir de las profundidades del mismo infierno. De entre las poderosas fauces a medio descomponer de la bestia una humareda negra fue expelida desde su interior y comenzó a secar y marchitar las hierbas que crecían alrededor. Era una verdadera visión de pesadilla.

Entonces cargó contra ellos a toda velocidad mientras la tierra misma temblaba y se resquebrajaba a su paso.


	31. Chapter 31

—¡Silvana, Diógenes! —gritó Dante. —¡Pónganse detrás de mí! ¡Rápido!

La druida y el Archivista obedecieron de inmediato aunque Diógenes tenía sus dudas sobre la protección que el joven guerrero de nivel bajo pudiera ofrecerles. Lo primero que hizo Dante fué enviar un mensaje a Mirna.

"¡Regresa Inmediatamente! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!" escribió rápidamente usando el teclado de su interfaz asignando prioridad absoluta al mensaje. ¿Que tan lejos estaría la chica gato? Abrió el mapa y vió el indicador de posición de la Arquera en la zona que había aceptado explorar, pero Dante sabía que ese punto no era la posición exacta sino una ubicación aproximada que según la enciclopedia del juego podía abarcar un área de incertidumbre de hasta un kilómetro entero.

—Mirna está en camino. —informó el joven, pero está a varios kilómetros de distancia… podría tardar bastante en llegar, tendremos que ganar algo de tiempo manteniendo a esta…. cosa a raya. ¿Es un realidad un Zombie…? —preguntó Dante asumiendo una posición defensiva mientras el enemigo acortaba distancias a gran velocidad.

—O una abominación muerto-viviente producto de la corrupción que afecta Calypso, si quieres llamarlo así. —respondió el Archivista. —Como sea, no es algo a lo que te recomiendo enfrentarnos en este momento.

—Mierda. —respondió el joven pero de pronto escucharon el sonido de un encantamiento detrás.

—¡Antlas! —exclamó Silvana mientras la punta de su báculo brillaba con intensidad.

La joven conocía perfectamente su papel de soporte y actuó por iniciativa propia en cuanto comprendió la posición de su grupo frente a la amenaza. El suelo frente a la bestia pareció estallar en llamaradas verdes y toda una maraña de lianas y plantas trepadoras formó una enorme pared viviente que atrapó al horrible oso en una red impenetrable.

—¡Buen trabajo Sil! —exclamó Dante. —Eso nos dará tiempo para…

—Para nada. —gritó Diógenes. —¡Mira!

En efecto, habian cantado victoria demasiado pronto. La enorme telaraña de plantas y enredaderas que Silvana había creado se sacudió y comenzó a marchitarse rápidamente ante la vista sorprendida de todos.

—¿Pero que…? —comenzó a exclamar Dante.

—La corrupción. —lo interrumpió el Archivista. —Esa clase de monstruos puede contaminar y corromper todo lo que toca… el bosque incluido me temo.

—Oh no. —exclamó Silvana estrujando el báculo entre sus manos. —¿Qué hacemos?

—Por lo pronto, apartarnos de su paso. —exclamó Dante señalando hacia la dirección que habían tomado los caballos al huir. —Intentaré mantener su atención fija en mí mientras ustedes retrocedan hacia el bosque, nuestra única esperanza es que Mirna vuelva pronto.

—¿Tu solo vas a enfrentarte a esa cosa? —preguntó Silvana alarmada. —¡No puedes! ¡Te aplastará!

—Ni siquiera eres un "Tanque" propiamente dicho. —agregó Diógenes.

El monstruo aún seguía atrapado entre las marchitas lianas, pero ya aquella especie de tumor maligno se estaba esparciendo por todo el claro y las hierbas se tornaban amarillas y luego de un color morado ennegrecido en cuanto aquella corrupción las tocaba. Hubo una última sacudida y el enorme oso putrefacto quedó libre con un terrible zarpazo que hubiese podido partir al medio a un caballo de batalla.

Sin embargo no volvió a cargar sobre ellos. Se quedó quieto allí mismo mientras una baba negra se escurría entre sus colmillos putrefactos y los observó con aquellos ojos rojos infernales.

—¿Qué rayos está haciendo? —preguntó Dante —¿Por que no ataca?

—Se está concentrando en extender la zona de corrupción a su alrededor. —explicó el Archivista señalando hacia las patas del monstruo. —Al corromper el bosque con ese tipo de miasma que emana de su cuerpo en descomposición modifica el entorno para obtener modificaciones de ataque favorables.

—Mierda.

La hierba a los pies del grupo de aventureros comenzó a morir mientras el aire se oscurecia y un viento helado soplaba alrededor.

Silvana clavó su báculo en la tierra y extendió una de sus manos hacia el cielo. —¡Purificación! —gritó.

El arma brilló y la hierba a sus pies comenzó a reverdecer y crecer. Durante un instante los dos poderes de muerte y restauración quedaron balanceados en una especie de batalla donde las plantas crecian, morian y revivian como en una especie de ciclo acelerado de vida y muerte en el bosque, más pronto quedó en evidencia que los poderes de Silvana eran mayores que los de la criatura; la zona de plantas rejuvenecida comenzó a extenderse sobre la desolación de corrupción y muerte y comenzó a avanzar hacia la criatura.

El oso aulló con un grito de muerte y se lanzó a la carrera hacia quien desafiaba sus poderes de destrucción.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Dante tomando a Silvana con un brazo mientras mantenía la espada apuntando hacia el enloquecido oso. Dió un salto hacia un costado y evitó el terrible zarpazo que casi le arranca la cabeza a Silvana.

Diógenes se arrojó al piso y el oso pasó aullando sobre el, como si ni siquiera lo hubiese visto. —¡Eh! —gritó ofendido el Archivista. —¿A mi no me proteges?

—Las damas primero. —se disculpó el joven depositando a la Druida en la hierba. —¿Como mierda podemos matar a esa cosa?

Un poderoso estruendo sacudió el claro. El oso había chocado contra el enorme tronco del árbol en donde estuvieron descansando los aventureros y quedó momentáneamente aturdido mientras trataba de incorporarse en sus cuatro patas.

—Con fuego. —dijo Diógenes corriendo en cuatro patas hacia donde estaban ellos. —Las cosas muertas son susceptibles al fuego.

—Todo es susceptible al fuego. —dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza. —Especialmente si son rondas incendiarias… ¿Alguien tiene un hechizo de fuego…?

Silvana sacudió la cabeza y Diógenes levantó uno de sus dedos donde una pequeña llamita brotó de la punta de uno de sus dedos flacos. —Dudo que pueda servir de mucho. —dijo. —A menos que quieras que le encienda un cigarrillo para que se calme un poco— de pronto su expresión se volvió sombría y miró con desconfianza a Dante. —¿No estarás planeando arrojarme contra esa cosa para que lo prenda fuego… verdad?

Dante devolvió la mirada y no respondió.

—Maldito… lo estás considerando. —exclamó Diógenes señalandolo con el dedo. —¡Ni se te ocurra…!

—Más que como encender el fuego, el problema es buscar un combustible para que arda lo más intensamente que se pueda…—lo tranquilizó Dante (Que realmente había considerado aquella idea alocada) e inmediatamente se volvió hacia la Druida.— ¿Puedes crear una de esas bombas de hongos explosivas? —preguntó Dante mirando a Silvana.

Antes que la chica pudiera responder, Diógenes hizo un gesto con la mano descartando la idea. —Daño explosivo no es igual a daño por fuego. —explicó. —Necesitamos algo combustible, algún tipo de aceite o líquido inflamable para empapar su pelaje y quemarlo hasta los huesos.

Silvana meditó aquello unos segundos y lanzó una exclamación. —Yo puedo crear algo como eso. —dijo.

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia ella. —¿Puedes…? —preguntó Dante.

—Con una fruta… puedo usar un hechizo para multiplicar la cantidad de azúcar en su interior y...

—Fructosa. —la corrigió Diógenes comprendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería la Druida. —¿Puedes producir Etanol con un hechizo?

—Eh… sí eso… —reconoció la joven. —Puedo crear un recipiente lleno de alcohol usando una fruta dulce… o eso creo, solo lo usé una vez con una fresa para probar, no es un hechizo que use a menudo— reconoció.

—Necesitamos algo más grande que una fresa. —aseguró Dante volviéndose hacia donde el monstruo intentaba levantarse luego de haberse roto un par de costillas contra el grueso tronco. —Y rápido.

Diógenes se metió una mano debajo de la túnica y ante el asombro de Dante y Silvana extrajo una enorme piña de debajo de los pliegues de tela. —¿Servirá esto? —preguntó el Archivista levantando en alto la fruta.

—Oh… sí eso servirá. —exclamó Silvana extendiendo las manos, pero Dante se movió a una velocidad fulminante y tomando la fruta con violencia de las manos de Diógenes la arrojó a lo lejos entre los arbustos.

—¡Eh! —gritó sorprendido el Archivista. —¿Que rayos te pasa? ¡Esa fruta era perfecta!

—¡Nada de Piñas! —gritó Dante volviéndose hacia los demás con una expresión que asustó a sus dos compañeros. —Nada de Piñas, están prohibidas. —repitió haciendo un gesto cortante con la mano.

—Pro… ¿Prohibidas? —exclamó confundida Silvana.

—Son tabú en la milicia. —explicó Dante. —Dan mala suerte, ni se atrevan a volver a mostrar una de esas malditas cosas.

Silvana y Diógenes se miraron confundidos pero al cabo de unos segundos la joven revolvió su mochila y sacó tres manzanas grandes y rojas. —Yo… yo tengo estas. —dijo.

—Perfecto… tienen el tamaño adecuado para arrojarlas también. —dijo Dante secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Como granadas. —observó Diógenes. —Será mejor que te apresures Silvana, esa cosa está a punto de ponerse en cuatro patas nuevamente.

Diógenes no se equivocaba. El oso se estaba recuperando del terrible golpe y había comenzado a incorporarse. Silvana se puso manos a la obra de inmediato y clavando el bastón en la tierra tomó las frutas con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos. —¡Vimur...Kilgas! —exclamó en aquel lenguaje extraño.

Las frutas comenzaron a brillar intensamente y a crecer en tamaño. El color rojizo desapareció de las frutas y la piel se volvió amarronada a medida que la poderosa magia de la Druida alteraba la composición química de las frutas.

—Imaginate la energía que requiere transformar la estructura molecular de cada manzana en tan poco tiempo. —observó Dante.

—Una docena de bombas nucleares al menos. —aseguró Diógenes. —La transmutación de la materia es una de las magias más poderosas, aún así empalidece comparada con otros tipos de artes arcanas.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Dante interesado.

—Invocar a los muertos. —aseguró el Archivista señalando al monstruo al pie del árbol. —Esas cosas no se pueden hacer con la tecnología del Consorcio Macross… ¿Verdad?

En ese momento Silvana culminó el hechizo y las tres manzanas en sus manos se convirtieron en extraños recipientes vagamente esféricos, completamente transparentes. —Listo. —dijo la chica-gato extendiendo aquellos objetos hacia Dante. —Espero que sirvan.

El joven tomó una de las "frutas" y Diógenes lo imitó de inmediato. La manzana se había transformado por completo; la cáscara brillante y roja era ahora una dura capa de cristal como vidrio que contenía un líquido claro y con la apariencia del agua.

Para sorpresa de Dante, el joven Archivista olfateó la "Granada" y casi sin pensarlo le pasó la lengua como si se tratase de una paleta.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —preguntó intrigado Dante.

—Es caramelo. —explicó Diógenes mostrando la fruta que había probado. —Esto no es vidrio, es fructosa cristalizada.

Un nuevo gruñido seguido de otro aullido les advirtió que la criatura se había erguido y lentamente se había vuelto hacia ellos

—Ok…ok ¿Cual es el plan? —preguntó nervioso el Archivista ocultándose tras el joven guerrero. —Esa cosa está lista para volver a lanzarse contra nosotros.

—Supongo que el plan sigue siendo el mismo. —explicó Dante. —Inmovilizar al monstruo, empaparlo con estas granadas de alcohol y prenderle fuego lo más pronto posible. ¿Entendido? ¿Silvana? ¿Diógenes?

—¡Entendido! —exclamaron ambos jugadores al unísono.

Dante se lanzó hacia delante mientras sostenía la espada en alto. Tardó sólo cinco segundos en cruzar la distancia que lo separaba del monstruo y antes que este pudiera reaccionar recibió un corte transversal en el hocico con toda la fuerza que el joven pudo imbuir a la filosa espada.

La hoja brillante seccionó parte de la nariz del oso y un chorro de sangre negra manó a borbotones por la herida mientras Dante saltaba a un lado para evitar el contraataque de la bestia, quien ciega por la sangre que había cubierto sus ojos incandescentes comenzó a dar zarpazos en todas direcciones.

—Esto no va a funcionar. —exclamó Diógenes. —No podemos tumbarlo con nuestras armas.

Dante estaba de acuerdo con eso. Usando el enorme tronco del árbol como cobertura entre el y el monstruo giró alrededor en busca de una abertura para atacar, pero la criatura lo ignoró por completo y en cambio tenía los ojos fijos en la Druida.

—¡Silvana! —exclamó Dante volviéndose hacia su compañera. —¿Aún tienes activa la Comunión con el árbol? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? ¿La Com….? ¡Si! —exclamó de pronto comprendiendo la situación.

La joven extendió su báculo y señaló al oso con el arma. —¡Atrapalo! —gritó.

Las ramas bajas del enorme roble se doblaron hacia abajo y cayeron sobre el monstruo en el mismo instante en que se lanzaba nuevamente a la carrera sobre ellos. Esta vez no eran lianas tiernas y flexibles sinó enormes ramas de madera fuerte y resistente.

El horrible oso quedó aplastado contra la hierba marchita a la vez que una docena de ramas se clavaban en la tierra a su alrededor mientras el propio árbol parecía inclinarse por completo sobre la criatura.

—¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Ataquemos! —gritó Dante señalando a la bestia con su espada tras lo cual se lanzó hacia delante sosteniendo la espada en una mano y una de las granadas de alcohol en la otra. —¡Usen las granadas ahora!

Pero en vez de escuchar las exclamaciones de aliento de sus compañeros, lo que oyó le heló la sangre.

Silvana dió un grito y se desplomó de rodillas al suelo. Su báculo cayó a su lado y la granada que tenía en la mano rodó por la hierba lanzando destellos plateados.

—¡Silvana! —gritó Diógenes —¿Estas bien? ¡Responde!

Dante se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la bestia e interrumpió abruptamente su ataque al comprender que algo terrible había pasado. Dió un salto hacia atrás y se volvió hacia su compañera. —¿Que mierda pasa…?

Lo comprendió de inmediato.

Silvana yacía de rodillas en el suelo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro. Sus ojos mostraban el terror absoluto que estaba sintiendo mientras su mirada buscaba la de su compañero. —Da-Dante. —Exclamó…. —Yo… lo siento.

La corrupción había comenzado a manifestarse en su piel. Sus manos se estaban volviendo negras y agrietadas y pronto aquella especie de infección putrefacta comenzó a manifestarse en su rostro.

—Mierda. —gritó Dante volviendo la vista rápidamente hacia donde estaba el monstruo. —El vínculo…

La corrupción que generaba la criatura estaba infectando las ramas del roble, aquella cosa también estaba afectando a Silvana a través del vínculo que compartían en ese momento. No había tiempo que perder.

—¡Silvana! ¡Deshazte del vínculo! ¡Rompe el hechizo!

Pero la joven tenía los ojos en blanco y ya no respondia a los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros, permanecía allí de rodillas mirando al cielo mientras su rostro se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro.

—¡Diogenes! ¿Puedes ayudarla? ¿Cómo podemos romper el vínculo?

El Archivista corrió hasta donde estaba la druida y extendió su mano hacia el avatar de la joven para activar la interfaz de interacción. —El-el tiempo del hechizo. —exclamó sin creer lo que estaba viendo mientras sus dedos señalaban la descripción del mismo. —La duración… tardará horas en disiparse.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —respondió Dante. —¿No hay otra forma…?

Diógenes se volvió hacia su compañero. —Solo mediante un gran trauma que interrumpa la Comunión… a ella o al árbol.

—¡Mierda! —gritó el joven Estratega lanzándose hacia donde estaba el monstruo. —¡Tenemos que cortar esas ramas antes que la infección mate a Silvana!

De inmediato comenzó a lanzar tajos hacia las ramas que tenia mas cerca. La espada estaba maravillosamente afilada, pero la madera del roble estaba aún verde y resistía los golpes del acero como si se tratasen de cables vivos. Diógenes se le sumó de inmediato con su cuchillo tratando de quitar las ramas más pequeñas.

En cuanto hubieran cortado un par el oso comenzó a moverse y lanzó un zarpazo hacia Diógenes, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de escurrirse bajo una rama más gruesa que su cabeza. El terrible golpe destrozó la madera pero se desvió lo suficiente para pasar raspando la pequeña cabeza del jugador.

—Ese hijo de puta no nos deja acercarnos, tenemos que quemar al monstruo. —dijo Dante. —Pero…

—El fuego también afectará a Silvana. —dijo. —Ella sentirá las llamas al igual que el árbol.

—Fui un idiota. —exclamó Dante lanzando un nuevo tajo a la madera corrupta para descargar su frustración. —Creí que los poderes de Silvana eran algo de lo que podíamos abusar, que no había consecuencias al utilizarlos… pero me equivoqué y por mi culpa ahora Silvana está sufriendo por dos.

Diógenes se escurrió hasta donde estaba Dante y se puso a su lado. —No seas ridículo. —lo amonestó. —Tu no podías saber que sucederia esto…

—Si, era mi deber saberlo. No puedo enviar a alguien a la batalla sin saber a lo que se enfrenta. —afirmó el joven reprimiendo la frustración. —Cometí un error imperdonable.

—Dante…

El oso lanzó otro golpe contra las ramas que lo mantenían apresado y las ramas volaron por los aires destrozadas por el terrible golpe. Una de ellas golpeó de lleno a Dante en la cabeza y lo lanzó hacia atrás. La barra de vida del joven se redujo a la mitad.

—¡Dante! —gritó Diógenes corriendo junto al joven quien yacía acostado entre la hierba rodeado de una montaña de astillas. —Dime que estas bien dime que estás bien…

El Estratega se incorporó con dificultad mientras un hilo de sangre manaba de entre sus labios. —Hijo de puta… hasta con una maldita rama es capaz de humillarme. —masculló limpiándose la sangre con su mano enguantada. —Vamos junto a Silvana, tenemos que protegerla mientras decidimos qué hacer a continuación.

Los dos compañeros corrieron por el claro rápidamente y llegaron al lado de la joven Druida, quien todavía permanecía arrodillada en la hierba con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo. —No somos rival para esa cosa. —concedió Dante poniéndose en guardia dándole la espalda a su compañera mientras Diógenes volvia a consultar el estado de salud de la joven.

—Me alegra que por fin te dieras cuenta que no estamos en condiciones de ganar esta batalla. —respondió Diógenes cerrando la interfaz de curación. —Tenemos que recoger a nuestra Druida y huir ahora, antes que se libere del todo.

Dante se volvió y lo miró escandalizado. —No podemos dejar el vínculo de Silvana Activo, si el árbol muere…

—No lo sabemos. —respondió el Archivista. —Pero si nos quedamos aquí moriremos los tres asi que… ¿Que dice tu cerebro de estratega?

El joven apretó los dientes y golpeó la tierra frente a él. —Hijo de puta…. —dijo lanzando una mirada de odio hacia el monstruo. La ventana del mapa flotaba todavía en la periferia de su vista y el puntito verde que indicaba la posición de Mirna se había movido un poco hacia ellos, demasiado lejos aún—Pero tienes razón— dijo en cambio bajando la espada —, Tenemos que alejarnos del peligro mayor antes que…

Con un rugido terrible la criatura dió un salto hacia delante y se liberó por completo de las pocas ramas corrompidas que todavia lo aprisionaban. Sus ojos brillantes estaban fijos en Dante y su compañero quienes con sus pequeños cuerpos protegían a la Druida arrodillada en la hierba. Los tres eran como presas indefensas frente a un gigantesco depredador que las tenía acorraladas.

—Oh mierda. —dijo Diógenes. —Ahora si que estamos fritos

—Demasiado tarde para una retirada me temo. —respondió Dante suspirando. —Hora de terminar nuestra expedición. —dijo levantando la espada mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que sería una batalla perdida.

El oso volvió a rugir y se lanzó hacia ellos a toda carrera, entonces el suelo pareció explotar bajo su voluminoso cuerpo.

Dante no pudo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo ya que algo más le hizo apartar la mirada en aquel momento. Silvana dió un terrible grito y cayó desvanecida en la hierba mientras la tierra temblaba a su alrededor.

—¡Silvana! —gritó Dante soltando la espada para tomar a la joven en sus brazos. —¿Qué sucede? ¡Responde!

Diógenes se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica. —No… no puede ser…. el vínculo con el árbol se ha roto por completo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Que rayos…?

Un nuevo rugido hizo que volviesen sus miradas. El oso volvió a estar atrapado en una maraña de vegetación, pero esta vez era algo muy diferente.

—Esas son… ¿Raíces? —preguntó el Archivista abriendo grandes los ojos. —¿Las raíces del Roble?¿Pero cómo…?

 _—¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Mata a la criatura!_ —gritó una voz desconocida que pareció llenar el aire del claro.

Dante y Diógenes se incorporaron y miraron a su alrededor, pero nadie más que ellos y la criatura se encontraba en el claro.

 _—¡Deprisa!_ —volvió a apremiarlos la voz con desesperación.

—¡Las granadas! ¡Rápido! —gritó Dante tomando la fruta que Silvana había convertido en una bomba de alcohol. —¡Lánzala hacia el monstruo!

Estaban tan cerca que no necesitaron ni siquiera apuntar. Dante arrojó el proyectil que explotó en una lluvia de cristales al chocar sobre una de las gruesas raíces enroscadas alrededor del cuerpo de la criatura. El líquido inflamable se derramó de inmediato y empapó el pelaje podrido del monstruo.

Diógenes lanzó su granada y no tuvo dificultad en darle a un blanco tan grande. Su fruta golpeó la cabeza del oso y estalló en mil pedazos.

Dante tomó la fruta que había caído de las manos de Silvana pero no la lanzó, en cambio corrió hacia el monstruo y tras recoger la espada del suelo lanzó un golpe de punta hacia la boca abierta del monstruo. La espada destrozó los dientes podridos de la bestia y se introdujo casi medio metro en la garganta del oso, quien cerró las mandíbulas de golpe aunque totalmente en vano; la espada resistió la mordida y permaneció clavada en su sitio mientras Dante hacia palanca con todas sus fuerzas para mantener abiertas las fauces de la criatura. —Buen provecho, hijo de puta. —exclamó mientras metía la fruta de cristal llena de alcohol en la boca de la criatura.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Dante retrocediendo. —¡Tenemos que prenderlo fuego! ¡Diógenes! ¡Ven a hacer tu magia antes que…!

La flecha de Mirna llegó tan rápido que Dante estuvo casi seguro que el sonido de la misma al cortar el aire llegó una décima de segundo más tarde que cuando vió la punta incandescente clavarse en el hocico del oso y atravesar por completo las fauces abiertas por la espada.

—¡Fuego en el Hoyo! —gritó mientras se arrojaba al piso cubriéndose la cabeza.

La explosión de llamas hizo que un chorro de fuego líquido saliera expulsado de la boca del oso como si fuera un verdadero dragón. El rugido agonizante de la bestia fué tan terrible que todos se taparon los oídos para no quedar ensordecidos por aquel infernal ruido.

Toda la red de raíces se convirtió de inmediato en una pira funeraria. Las llamas se elevaron casi a diez metros de altura mientras el cuerpo del osos se retorcia de forma grotesca entre las raíces que lo sujetaban como serpientes de fuego. Era un espectáculo horrible que duró varios minutos hasta que el monstruo finalmente expiró.

Mirna rodeó la enorme fogata y se acercó corriendo aún con el arco en la mano.

—¡Mirna! —gritó Dante al verla. —¡Nos salvaste por un pelo!

Pero la chica gato pasó corriendo junto a Dante ignorándolo por completo y se inclinó junto a Silvana mientras le recogia la cabeza. —¿Silvana? ¡Despierta! ¿Puedes oírme? —exclamó.

La joven murmuró unas palabras que ni Dante ni Diógenes pudieron escuchar, pero de pronto la arquera se volvió y los miró con furia en los ojos. —¡Apaguen ese fuego! —gritó.

—¿Apagarlo…? ¿Pero como…?

—¡Deprisa!

Ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de contradecir las órdenes de aquella joven con fuego en la mirada aún más brillante que el de la pira. Usando sus propias manos (ya que carecían de herramientas adecuadas) comenzaron a escarbar tierra de alrededor de la fogata para arrojarla al fuego.

Les llevó casi media hora pero finalmente pudieron extinguir todas las llamas y el claro volvió a recuperar el silencio de antaño.

Dante y Diógenes se dejaron caer sobre la hierba completamente agotados. Sus avatares jadeaban por el esfuerzo mientras las nubes blancas se desplazaban lentamente sobre el límpido cielo azul.

—Eso…. eso fué… —dijo Dante sin aliento.

—No estuvo tan mal… ¿Verdad? —opinó el Archivista.

—Vete al diablo. —respondió el estratega. —Nunca estuve mas aterrado en mi vida… esa cosa podría habernos destrozado a los tres si Mirna no llegaba a tiempo. —dijo tras lo cual se incorporó y se dirigió hacia donde las dos chicas-gato se encontraban en la hierba. —¿Silvana? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al llegar junto a ellas.

La Druida abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Dante y lo miró como si no creyera que estaba ahí. —¿Da… Dante?

—Estoy aquí. —¿Estás herida? ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Tienes… tienes que ayudarla. —dijo la joven con evidente muestras de dolor.

—¿Ayudar..?¿Ayudar a quien? —preguntó confundido Dante.

En ese momento escucharon un golpe sordo y todos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la base del Roble desde donde había provenido aquel ruido. Algo había caído desde la copa del árbol y yacía sobre la hierba podrida y marchita por la magia negra del monstruo.

—¿Pero que mierda…? —exclamó Dante poniéndose de pie.

Diógenes se acercó y se tapó la boca al reconocer eso que estaba tendido en el suelo. —¡Dante! ¡Eso… eso es!

Cuando el estratega llegó corriendo junto a su compañero pudo ver que lo que había caído era un cuerpo carbonizado. La forma era vagamente humana pero algo en su mente le dijo de inmediato que aquello no era un Ser Humano.

—Por todos los santos. —exclamó Dante al ver aquello. —¿Que…?

—Una Dríada de los Bosques. —dijo Diógenes horrorizado ante aquella visión de pesadilla. —O lo que queda de ella.


	32. Chapter 32

Aunque Dante y Diógenes hicieron todo lo posible por apagar lo más rápido que pudieran la hoguera en donde el cadáver del oso se consumía lentamente, no pudieron evitar que el espiral de humo negro se elevara por sobre el follage del bosque y fuera visto por muchos pares de ojos (Y algún que otro ojo individual de algún monstruo que merodeaba por la zona).

Pero fundamentalmente fué registrado por uno de los satélites de órbita baja que el Director Duval había ordenado desplegar sobre la zona del planeta en la que en ese momento tantas cosas estaban sucediendo.

El poderoso lente del satélite centró su atención en la señal de calor y registró un centenar de lecturas diferentes en todos los espectros disponibles. Una fotografía del espectro de luz visible mostraba claramente la enorme hoguera y a los aventureros que intentaban extinguirla arrojando tierra a la misma.

Ni Duval ni Willy estaban en ese momento monitoreando la situación, por lo que la computadora del satélite registró aquella conflagración en medio del bosque y le asignó un aviso de importancia al Log de datos tras lo cual continuó su órbita mientras los sensores peinaban el terreno en busca de otras señales de calor u otros espectros de importancia.

Los máximos responsables de Alpha Corporation no eran los únicos que estaban ocupados aquel domingo mientras la población civil se relajaba dentro de la simulación de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Con el tiempo agotándose rápidamente para culminar los últimos preparativos antes del Salto, la mayoría del personal militar aún activo se encontraba cumpliendo horas extras mientras el reloj seguía corriendo acercándose cada vez más a la hora de partida.

Fuera de la Flota 41 la actividad era frenética. Casi medio centenar de naves de la flota se encontraban maniobrando en ese momento para asumir la formación de salto que, si todo marchaba como lo planeado, mantendrían durante varios años dentro de la enorme burbuja WARP que la Macross 41 desplegaria al entrar al Super Salto FOLD de Largo Alcance.

La Battle 41 y su enorme sarcofago colonial eran el cuerpo principal de la flota, pero sus brazos se extendían en una esfera de influencia de casi tres Unidades Astronómicas alrededor de la gigantesca nave. Patrullas de todo tipo controlaban aquel enorme espacio mientras las naves de soporte y apoyo viajaban a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de la nave nodriza proveyendo materiales y manufacturas para el crecimiento de la colonia. Las enormes Three Star Factory resaltaban sobremanera en aquella flota de la retaguardia, haciendo brillar sus enormes disipadores de calor como enormes lanzas que se extendían varios kilómetros hacia la popa de aquellas enormes factorías móviles.

Las naves factorías eran bocas insaciables que tragaban todo el material útil que llegaba por sus bahías de atraque situadas en la parte delantera de las mismas y en esos momentos la actividad allí era frenética.

No era para menos: La orden de apagar las fábricas y procesos automatizados de procesamiento de minerales había sido emitida por la Battle 41 hacía menos de 24 horas y los operarios cuplian turnos dobles y hasta triples para preparar las enormes naves. Los hornos tenian que apagarse, las enormes trituradoras debían quedar silenciosos y el material sin procesar restante tenía que ser descartado para que todo estuviese listo una vez que el viaje llegase a su fin.

Es debido a todo ese atrejeo a último momento que no resultó extraño que en el puente de una de las esas enormes naves factorías, un operario lanzara una sonora maldición al notar el drone de minería que se acercaba a la zona de control de vuelo de la Three Star #25.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el Capitán de aquella nave, un hombre entrado en sus 50's con una tupida barba castaña oscura. El puente de mando de la Three Star estaba casi desierto y solo su Capitán y un Interno se encontraban presentes en aquel espacio que, en situaciones normales, albergaba una docena de personas entre técnicos y operarios trabajando simultáneamente para controlar las operaciones de la gigantesca fábrica automatizada.

—Tengo a un Abejorro solicitando permiso para atracar. —respondió el joven llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —¿Como mierda…?

Los Drones clase Abejorro eran la versión Extra Grande de los drones mineros clase Apis que se usaban a lo largo y ancho de toda la galaxia por las flotas de Colonización. Eran naves completamente autónomas, diseñadas exclusivamente para operar desde los enormes hangares de las Three Star y maximizar así el tiempo de operación debido al monumental volumen de carga que podían trasladar desde los depósitos de minerales hasta los sistemas de logística de la flota. La flota 41 había estado explotando el anillo de asteroides que rodeaba a un pequeño planeta cercano y ahora los últimos drones estaban regresando a casa con sus bodegas rebosantes de rocas trituradas y listas para ser procesadas.

—Mierda. —exclamó evidentemente molesto el Capitán. —Se supone que para estas horas ya estarían todos devuelta...¿Tenemos algún sitio libre donde quepa esa cosa?

El joven sacudió la cabeza. Era el operario más jóven de toda la tripulación del puente de aquella nave y en aquel momento estaba cumpliendo las funciones de otros tres compañeros, ya que todos los demás ya se encontraban en la Colonia 41 listos para entrar en sus vainas de viaje.

—Los atraques ya están cerrados y purgados. —respondió nervioso mientras miraba las pantallas de monitoreo de un lado a otro. —¿Y si lo anclamos en la base de la torre? ¿En el lugar que ocupa la Fragata…? —preguntó levantando la vista hacia la silla del Capitán.

—Idiota, ese espacio lo necesitamos nosotros para anclarnos con la Colonia 41, no podemos meter un Abejorro ahí. —respondió de mala gana el Capitán. —Ve si puedes enviarla a la #17, ellos están más retrasados que nosotros, tal vez todavía tengan el hangar abierto.

El joven operario asintió y abrió la pantalla de comunicación del drone para insertar las instrucciones pertinentes.

—Capitán. —dijo al cabo de unos minutos. —Tenemos un problema.

—¿Otra vez ese Abejorro?

—El sistema insiste en atracar aquí, todos los demás destinos están cerrados.

—Me cago en… esos hijos de puta ya cerraron todos sus sistemas SILS y somos los únicos que tenemos un control de vuelo activo. ¿No puedes hacer nada?

El joven se encogió de hombros. —No soy operario de Drones, Señor. —se excusó. —Soy Analista de Sistemas, no estoy capacitado para…

—Entonces usa tus sistemas para solucionar este problema! ¡Para eso te pago! —exclamó irritado. —Si abrimos el hangar y los sistemas de atraque vaya a saber cuantas horas más podríamos demorarnos...esos hijos de puta del Alto Mando son capaces de enviarme a los calabozos de la Battle 41 si los hago retrasar un minuto. —dijo tras lo cual se inclinó en su asiento mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. —Y si no solucionas esto ahora mismo, voy a asegurarme que tu también me acompañes a conocer esa parte de la nave. —lo amenazó.

El joven suspiró y se volvió hacia la pantalla de información del Drone. —Supongo… Supongo que hay una forma. —dijo haciendo un gesto de la mano para que la pantalla se expandiera y ocupara el centro de del Puente de Mando para que su Capitán pudiera verla. —¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó nervioso el hombre.

—Cambiaré el ID del Abejorro y le asignaré una identificación de transporte de carga simple. —dijo. —Eso nos permitirá enviarlo directamente a la Colonia 41 salteando el protocolo que solo permite a las naves de minería con carga de material crudo anclar en una Three Star… que lleve piedra sin procesar en la bodega no debería ser un obstáculo para el control de carga de la Colonia.

—Lo que sea, hazlo. —dijo el hombre recostandose nuevamente en el sillón de Capitán. —Con tal de que no nos moleste más.

—Aye aye, Capitán. —respondió el joven mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre el teclado holográfico. —Y…. listo.

La información en la pantalla se actualizó con los cambios realizados por el operario y el Drone volvió a solicitar un plan de vuelo para atracar en algún sitio.

—Ahora vé a la Macross 41. —respondió el joven insertando las instrucciones. —Y no vuelvas.

Fuera de la Torre de Control, a un kilómetro de distancia, el Abejorro aceptó el nuevo plan de vuelo y sus propulsores se dispararon simultáneamente mientras el enorme casco de más de trescientos metros de eslora cambiaba de rumbo lentamente. La computadora de abordo se encargó de transmitir la nueva Identificación al sistema SILS de la Macross 41 y una vez que la información fué confirmada (Al fin y al cabo el cambio de ID estaba digitalmente firmado por la tripulación de la Three Star #25 y por ende completamente en regla) la enorme nave fué autorizada a iniciar el patrón de espera con prioridad baja para anclar en una de las bahías de entrega de carga ubicadas en la popa de la gigantesca nave Colonial.

El Drone Minero clase Abejorro ID #T7647 entró a la larga fila de naves de carga que esperaban su turno para atracar en la Colonia y rápidamente desapareció entre un centenar de naves iguales, todavía llevando en su interior la carga de material sin procesar proveniente del cinturón de asteroides de aquel pequeño planeta rocoso. Se convirtió, a partir de ese momento, en un entrada más de datos en la base de datos de la cadena de logística que dependía del control central de la Colonia 41.

Datos que Aurora monitoreaba personalmente.

No obstante nada inusual hizo que su sistema marcara aquel evento como algo que requiriera una supervisión detallada y la IA continuó enfocando la mayoría de su poder de procesamiento a una tarea más importante que debía llevar a cabo en esos momentos. El Capitán Simmons había convocado a una rueda de prensa y se encontraba ahora subiendo al pequeño estrado de la sala de conferencias frente a una pequeña multitud de periodistas y fotógrafos (Algunos de ellos eran representaciones holográficas ya que sus dueños estaban trabajando desde dentro de las vainas de viaje) que aguardaban pacientemente el inicio de la entrevista.

Aurora caminó junto al Capitán y se ubicó a su lado unos pasos mas atrás mientras los flashes de las cámaras iluminaban el estrado.

—Buenas tardes. —comenzó a hablar Simmons yendo directamente al grano, algo que era una característica fundamental de aquel hombre. —El procedimiento de Salto FOLD de Largo Alcance ya ha sido programado para las 1200 Horas del día Martes próximo. —Informó mientras con una de sus manos activaba la interfaz holográfica sobre el atril. —La Compañía de Exploración Profunda ha confirmado la existencia de un camino viable de Cinco Mil Parsecs en la dirección programada y los Drones de Reconocimiento WARP han sondeado el espacio dimensional por delante y la seguridad del mismo ha sida confirmada.

Una enorme pantalla holográfica se desplegó tras el Capitán y la Galaxia quedó representada en su gloriosa totalidad mientras los datos de la posición y rumbo de la Flota 41 se representaba por medio de iconos de colores en el plano galáctico. Una serie de flechas se extendieron desde su posición cortando una buena parte del disco estelar.

—Tras discutir los datos de exploración recolectados con Navegación y Estrategia hemos finalmente coincidido en la viabilidad de la misma. Es la ruta que estamos buscando desde hace tiempo y he dado la órden de proceder con el Salto lo más pronto posible, ya que según las estimaciones más conservadoras, una ruta como la propuesta podría ahorrar casi un año entero de viaje.

Los murmullos de asombro se escucharon por toda la sala mientras el Capitán sonreía complacido. —Será necesario un poco de trabajo duro para culminar los preparativos en el plazo requerido— dijo levantando una mano para que cesaran los murmullos en el auditorio. —Pero los modelos de simulación que hemos preparado muestran que la ventana de tiempo disponible es perfectamente posible y mis hombres están a la altura del desafío.

Mientras decía esto último una serie de datos se reprodujeron como hojas sobre el mapa de la Galaxia.

—La actualización de los procedimientos ya ha sido publicada y está disponible en la Red de la Colonia. —explicó Simmons. —Todos los Colonos que aún permanecen fuera de las Vainas de Viaje deberán estar listos para entrar en las mismas antes de las 1800 horas del día de mañana, eso dejará tiempo al sistema automático de realizar todos los diagnósticos y calibraciones de último momento. Habrá una tolerancia de una hora tras lo cual se dará uso de la Policía Militar para supervisar que nadie de la población Civil quede fuera de las Vainas.

La mención de la Policía Militar volvió a despertar los murmullos en la sala. Aquello disgustó visiblemente al Capitán Simmons. —Eso es todo. —dijo con voz cortante dando por terminada la conferencia.

—Capitán Simmons. —dijo una mujer poniéndose de pié entre el reducido grupo de periodistas. —¿Podríamos hacer unas preguntas ahora?

—La Oficial Aurora responderá cualquier pregunta o duda que tenga. —respondió secamente Simmons. —Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, es todo.

El hombre dió la espalda a los periodistas y se dirigió hacia el holograma de la IA quien lo esperaba con las manos cruzadas sobre la falda de su uniforme. —Lo dejo en tus manos. —dijo Simmons.

—Entendido, Capitán. —respondió el holograma haciendo un saludo.

Aurora se desvaneció de inmediato y su holograma apareció tras el podio de conferencia ante la sorpresa de los periodistas que de inmediato apuntaron sus cámaras a la famosa IA que supervisaba aquella flota experimental.

—Buenas tardes. —dijo Aurora haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras inclinaba la cabeza. —Con gusto responderé ahora sus inquietudes…aunque debo advertirles que poseo un tiempo limitado para hacerlo ¿Su pregunta, por favor? —pregunto señalando a la periodista que había intentado obtener alguna respuesta del Capitán.

La joven titubeó un segundo antes de dirigir la pregunta a la IA —¿No es contraproducente acelerar los preparativos del salto? ¿Está garantizada la seguridad del procedimiento y de los Colonos? —pregunto.

—Definitivamente. —respondió Aurora. —Tal y como ha asegurado el Capitán anteriormente, la carga extra sobre la logística de la flota es solo un inconveniente menor, cada uno de los procedimientos de seguridad que estaban planificados en el cronograma siguen activos y no se ha omitido ninguno de ellos. El salto será completamente seguro. —afirmó —¿Siguiente pregunta?

Un holograma que representaba a un periodista de mediana edad con una tupida barba negra se levantó de uno de los asientos mientras levantaba la mano. —¿Asumirá usted el control total de la flota de forma anticipada? —preguntó.

—Afirmativo. Mis tareas de administración y vigilancia comenzarán a las 1000 horas del día martes, unas dos horas previas al inicio del procedimiento FOLD de largo alcance.

—¿Será usted quien dé la orden de ejecutar el salto? —preguntó el mismo hombre.

—No, el Capitán Simmons será quien de esa orden. —respondió Aurora. —Yo solo supervisaré el procedimiento de energización de la burbuja WARP y llevaré a cabo la cuenta regresiva hasta el procedimiento una vez que el Capitán entre en la vaina de viaje. ¿Siguente pregunta?

—¿Puede usted abortar el salto? —preguntó un joven también representado por un holograma.

—Afirmativo. El protocolo de interrupción del Salto prevee que en caso de una contingencia mayor, el salto pueda ser interrumpido en cualquiera de sus fases.

—¿Y que hay sobre los humanos que viajan en las Vainas? —preguntó la joven que había hablado primero. —¿Puede usted despertar a alguno de los Colonos o personal militar de ser algo necesario? ¿O dispone usted de la autoridad completa para resolver cualquier crisis sin intervención directa de un humano...?

—La comunicación con el personal militar dentro de las vainas no será interrumpida en ningún momento. —aseguró la IA. —Si bien tengo control completo de la flota, todas mis decisiones serán informadas al Capitán Simmons y quedan supeditadas a su aprobación absoluta. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Otro joven que estaba presente en el auditorio se puso de pie y levantó la mano. Su nerviosismo era evidente al hacer la pregunta. —La opinión pública con respecto a las IA a cargo de tareas tan importantes es un tema muy complejo. —explicó tragando saliva al ver los ojos del holograma clavados en su rostro. —¿Que tipo de salvaguardias se han empleado en esta flota para garantizar la seguridad del viaje mientras no haya nadie en condiciones de tomar el control de la flota?

La expresión de Aurora no cambió en absoluto ante aquella pregunta —Esa información es confidencial. —respondió secamente el holograma y antes que otro de los periodistas pudiese siquiera ponerse de pie, la Oficial levantó una de sus manos. —Me temo que he agotado el poco tiempo del que disponía para contestar preguntas. —dijo.

—Pero.. —comenzó a decir el periodista de la barba negra.

—Por favor dirijan sus preguntas por medio de la Red Macross. —respondió Aurora. —Las responderé en cuanto pueda. Buenas Tardes.

El holograma desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido dejando a los periodistas en la sala de conferencias con la boca abierta.

Aurora podría haberse quedado a contestar preguntas toda la tarde, pero la Orden de Simmons llegó de inmediato. "Es suficiente" había dicho su superior y la IA cortó la conferencia de inmediato. Se reunió con el Capitán en uno de los elevadores que subia rápidamente hacia la torre de control, materializandose directamente dentro del mismo.

—Incluso ahora hay gente con dudas sobre el Salto. —gruño Simmons al notar la presencia del holograma a su lado. —Creia que a estas alturas la población civil estaria completamente segura de lo que estamos haciendo.

—Es normal que la población reaccione con incertidumbre. —respondió Aurora. —Al fin y al cabo somos pioneros en muchas cosas que están a punto de ser parte de la historia de la humanidad.

—Al menos Cristobal Colón no necesitaba dar explicaciones y excusas a su tripulación de reos y escoria contratada.

—Capitán eso es…

—Ya lo se. —dijo Simmons sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero la analogía sirve para el caso… preferiria tener hombres a mi mando dentro de esas vainas a un puñado de Civiles quejosos por cada cosa que hacemos.

—Capitán….

El Capitán levantó una mano para dar por terminado el asunto. —Puedes dar un comunicado en mi nombre si lo crees pertinente. —dijo. —Ya sabes… para dar tranquilidad y todo eso.

—Entendido Señor.

El elevador llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron revelando el enorme puente de mando de la Battle 41. De inmediato el Oficial a cargo se puso en posición de firme y saludó al Capitán en voz alta. —¡Capitán en el Puente! —exclamó mientras los demás oficiales se ponían de pie en sus sitios y saludaban a Simmons.

El holograma de Aurora desapareció y su imagen se proyectó dentro del enorme globo del radar que ocupaba todo el centro del Puente de Mando. La joven oficial se colocó a un lado de la representación en 3D de la flota 41 y comenzó a abrir varias ventanas con información de estado. Simmons echó una rápida ojeada al globo azulado y frunció el ceño. —Así que "Inconveniente Menor" —dijo viendo la enorme cinta de tráfico de naves espaciales de todo tipo que formaba una especie de tirabuzón alrededor de la nave Colonial. —¿Que rayos sucede ahí fuera? ¿Por qué tanto tráfico?

—Es debido al cese no planificado de las actividades de Minería. —respondió un Oficial poniéndose de pie. —La interrupción de la producción en las naves factoría hizo que todo el tráfico de transporte tuviera que ser desviado hacia aquí para cumplir con los nuevos plazos de preparación Pre-Salto.

—¿Que tanto va a demorarnos acomodar todo eso? —preguntó Simmons haciendo un gesto hacia la pantalla.

—No más de lo necesario. —respondió Aurora antes que el oficial pudiera responder tras mirar los datos de su Pad. —La proyección estima que podremos terminar todo el proceso de embarque en nueve horas y catorce minutos.

—Bien. —respondió conforme el Capitán mientras se sentaba en su silla. —Procura encontrar un sitio para cada una de esas naves… no sabremos lo que podamos necesitar una vez que lleguemos a destino.—dijo tras lo cual señaló el espacio que podía verse tras el grueso cristal del Puente. —Es hora de iniciar la fase final y prepararnos para el Salto. —exclamó. —Lo desconocido nos espera.


	33. Chapter 33

—¿Que rayos esta pasando? —se preguntó Dante arrodillándose frente al cuerpo carbonizado. —¿Esta es la voz que escuchamos cuando Silvana rompió el vínculo con el árbol?

—Es posible. —dijo Diógenes.

El joven estratega observó el cuerpo con atención. —¿Es… una especie de NPC? —preguntó. —¿O una de las criaturas del bosque como ese oso...?

—Las Driadas no son monstruos, si es lo que quieres decir. —respondió el Archivista. —Pero tampoco son NPC's en el sentido que no interactúan con los jugadores de Calypso como lo hacen los habitantes de pueblos y ciudades alrededor del planeta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Son una raza de criaturas muy inteligentes, con su propio idioma y cultura, pero mantienen una relación poco cordial con el resto de las entidades sociales del juego… se ocultan de todo el mundo y protejen el bosque de las criaturas que intentan causar daños a los árboles o animales de la floresta.

Dante miró pensativo el rostro quemado de la joven Driada. —Una guardiana del Bosque… ¿Crees que…?

En ese momento llegó Mirna trayendo a Silvana de la mano. La joven Druida dió un grito de dolor en cuanto vió el cuerpo calcinado de la Driada y de inmediato se arrodilló junto a ella extendiendo las manos sobre el pecho de la misma.

—Silvana… —dijo Dante acercándose a la joven pero Mirna se interpuso entre el y la Druida y bufó como un gato enojado.

—¿Que sucede Mirna?

—Dejala en paz. —respondió la arquera con las orejas erizadas. —No la interrumpas.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir el Archivista.

—¡Callate!

Era la primera que escuchaban a Mirna alzar la voz así que tanto Dante como Diógenes se callaron de inmediato.

Las manos de Silvana comenzaron a brillar tenuemente mientras el viento soplaba a través del claro haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se movieran produciendo aquel sonido peculiar del bosque. Los compañeros de Silvana observaban en silencio mientras la joven se concentraba sobre aquella pobre criatura.

—Por todos los santos, aún está viva… —exclamó Dante sin poder reprimir su sorpresa al ver como el pecho quemado de la Driada comenzó a moverse debajo de las manos de Silvana.

La criatura gimió con apenas un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven Druida. —Yo… yo lo siento tanto. —dijo tomando una de las manos quemadas de la Driada. —No pude hacer nada para salvarte y ahora… ahora tú.

La Driada abrió los ojos y Dante casi dá un salto de la impresión que aquellos ojos de color verde esmeralda le causaron en aquel momento.

—Hice… lo que tenía que hacer. —respondió con voz débil. —El…. el bosque debe ser protegido… sin importar las consecuencias. —murmuró.

La criatura expiró en ese momento con un sonido que les recordó a todos el crujir de las ramas secas. El cuerpo exánime de la infeliz Driada comenzó entonces a deshacerse en las manos de Silvana, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar la muerte de aquella noble criatura mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

Cuando el viento se llevó la última de las cenizas, la joven Druida se puso de pié con la ayuda de su báculo. El silencio en el claro era completo, como si todo el bosque alrededor guardase un respetuoso silencio por aquella trágica muerte.

—Silvana… —dijo Dante avanzando pero fué prontamente detenido por Mirna, quien le sostuvo el brazo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

La Druida comenzó entonces a entonar un canto mientras ponía a trabajar su magia de sanación. Lentamente comenzó a recorrer el claro limpiando y sanando el daño de la batalla, desintegrando la corrupción en los sitios donde el daño era demasiado severo y sanando las plantas allí donde había todavía una pizca de vida verde que podía ser curada.

—Probablemente eso le lleve un rato. —observó Diógenes sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Si. —reconoció Dante. —Será mejor que no desaprovechemos el tiempo. —¿Mirna? —preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la arquera, quien vigilaba atentamente a su amiga.

—¿Nya?

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre tu exploración. —dijo.

La chica-gato pareció dudar unos momentos pero se acercó a los dos compañeros con la cola tensa.

Se sentaron a un lado del claro para no interrumpir la labor de Silvana bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol añoso.

—Antes que nada. —dijo Dante mirando a Mirna. —Quiero reconocer que todo lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía. —exclamó mientras se inclinaba a la manera japonesa para pedir disculpas. —Te fallé y no estuve preparado para proteger a Silvana y de no haber sido por ti ahora estaríamos muertos...estoy completamente arrepentido de lo que hice, por favor perdóname.

Mirna agachó las orejas y asintió en silencio, pero no dijo una sola palabra mientras Dante volvió a sentarse frente a ella.

—¿Sabes algo de este Oso-Zombie que nos atacó? —preguntó Diógenes también acomodándose como mejor pudo entre la hierba. —No soy experto en el bosque como tu y nuestra Druida, pero por lo poco que he investigado en los libros del Clan Hall… esta clase de monstruos no es algo normal en esa área.

La arquera asintió. —No era de aquí. —dijo en voz baja.

—¿De donde…?

Mirna extendió la mano y señaló hacia el Sureste. —Hay una zona de corrupción en lo más profundo del bosque, ruinas… un cementerio.

—¿A qué distancia…?

—Lejos. —dijo la joven.

El canto del hechizo de Silvana les llegaba claramente y se mezclaba con el ruido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles. El silencio había dejado paso a los sonidos normales del bosque que lentamente había vuelto a cobrar vida.

—¿Que viste durante la exploración? —preguntó Dante. —¿El camino es seguro?

—No. —respondió la arquera son seriedad. —Tres Partys en la entrada de las ruinas, acampadas. Estandartes rojo y oro. Probablemente haya más dentro de las ruinas haciendo rotaciones con las que están fuera.

Dante asintió. Mirna era una excelente Scout y su informe era preciso y directo al punto. Esa era la clase de información que un estratega necesitaba para planificar una operación exitosa.

—Probablemente sea un campamento de una de las divisiones del Imperio que farmea los raids de esta zona. —meditó Diógenes mientras se ponía una pequeña ramita en la boca y miraba distraído el cielo azul.

—¿Farmear? ¿Raids? —Preguntó confundido Dante.

—Argot de MMORPGS. —explicó el Archivista. —Los raids son una especie de eventos exclusivamente para un grupo de jugadores que unen fuerzas para derrotar a un monstruo más poderoso que lo normal y obtener una recompensa… cuando la misma Party de jugadores repite el mismo evento una y otra vez, se dice que están "cosechando" las recompensas del Raid y por eso utilizan la palabra anglosajona desde hace medio siglo más o menos…

—Comprendo. —aseguró Dante. —¿Quiere decir que ese grupo de jugadores lleva ahí un tiempo? ¿Y que no se moverán de ahí por un largo rato?

—Nya. —asintió Mirna moviendo una mano como si fuera la pata de un gato.

—Mala cosa. —opinó Diógenes. —Aunque tal vez sea eso a lo que se referian las palabras de la profecía.

—¿Tu crees a que "La Horda Escarlata" se refiere a los soldados del Imperio haciendo ese tal… "farmeo" en el bosque? —preguntó Dante.

—Es una posibilidad. —reconoció el Archivista. —Algunas divisiones del Imperio portan estandarte rojo y oro.

Pero el joven estratega no estaba tan seguro. —No. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —No lo creo.

—¿Que te hace estar tan seguro?

Dante recordó la proyección de fuerzas que Willy le había mostrado en la SDF-1, pero no podía hablar sobre ello con los integrantes de La Orden. —Es una cuestión de números. —dijo en cambio. —No dudo que El Imperio tenga los guerreros mejor equipados y entrenados de entre los jugadores de Calypso, pero sus números no corresponden a lo que llamaríamos un "Ejército". ¿Cuántas personas forman una Party? —preguntó mirando a Mirna.

La chica levantó ambas manos pero ocultó uno de sus dedos.

—Nueve jugadores en cada Party. —dijo Dante. —Así que en esas ruinas no puede haber más de cincuenta personas, si las observaciones de nuestra "Scout" son correctas.

—Nya. —asintió la arquera.

—Eso no cuenta ni remotamente cerca como una "Horda". —aseguró Diógenes. —Entiendo lo que dices, lo que significa...

—Que vamos a tomar el camino largo por las montañas. —dijo Dante suspirando.

Diogenes desplegó el mapa detallado del bosque y lo aseguró en cada esquina con una piedra. —Tendremos que adentrarnos en territorio del Enjambre. —dijo con voz tensa señalando la zona más allá de la cresta que Dante sugeria escalar. —No hay mucho detalle en esta zona del mapa, pero supongo que el bosque es igual de denso en esta zona… ¿Verdad Mirna?

—El Valle de los gigantes del Enjambre. Zona pantanosa. —respondió la arquera.

—Así que continúan las buenas noticias. —suspiró Diógenes.

Dante observó la zona del mapa y tomó una decisión. —Utilizaremos el camino norte. —dijo. —El paso que lleva al valle es demasiado peligroso para nosotros. Partiremos en cuanto Silvana culmine sus trabajos de restauración.

Los dos compañeros asintieron en silencio pero Diógenes aún tenía preguntas sin respuestas. —¿Sabes algo de esa Driada? —preguntó interesado pero Mirna sacudió la cabeza. —Hablad con Silvana. —dijo mientras se ponía de pie. —Pero no ahora, es demasiado pronto.

Silvana culminó su tarea de restauración unos veinte minutos más tarde. El claro ya no mostraba los signos de la brutal batalla y hasta la pira funeraria en donde la bestia había sido consumida estaba ahora cubierta por una densa capa de malvas silvestres cuyas flores se mecían suavemente al viento. La Druida permanecia en el centro del claro cuando Dante y Diógenes se acercaron en silencio.

—Ya podemos irnos. —dijo Silvana volviéndose hacia sus compañeros. —Perdón por la demora, pero tenia que hacer algo con este sitio. —se disculpó.

—No tienes que disculparte. —la tranquilizó Diógenes. —Tu trabajo es cuidar el bosque, asi que era tu deber. —aseguró.

—En todo caso nosotros deberíamos pedir disculpas por no ayudarte. —reconoció Dante. —¿Estas bien?

La joven se pasó la manga de la túnica por la frente y asintió. —Si, me siento mucho mejor ahora. —dijo visiblemente aliviada.

Dante sonrió. —Mirna confirmó que hay soldados del Imperio en el paso del valle, tendremos que dar un rodeo por el norte y pasar por ese sendero que encontramos en el mapa. ¿Estas lista?

—Si. —respondió la joven.

Llamaron a los caballos (Que por suerte no se habían alejado demasiado) y una vez montados reanudaron la marcha pero esta vez hacia el norte, hacia donde se podían ver las montañas cercanas que comenzaban a dominar el paisaje.

El terreno comenzó a elevarse de a poco y la separación entre arbol y arbol aumentó considerablemente. Era más fácil cabalgar allí por lo que lograron que los caballos avanzaran a un trote ligero entre la floresta, ahora dominada por pinos y otras coníferas adaptadas a zonas más elevadas.

La tarde avanzaba lentamente. Habían cabalgado en silencio desde que abandonaran el claro en medio del bosque y la alegría y optimismo que habian experimentado aquella mañana al salir de exploración se habían extinguido casi por completo. Dante estaba realmente preocupado por Silvana y las palabras de la joven no habían alcanzado para borrar su angustia. La chica había sufrido una experiencia realmente traumática con todo aquello, algo que iba más allá de lo que podría pasar en un juego.

Hizo que su caballo se acercara a la yegua de Mirna y pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar directamente. —Silvana. —la llamó.

La joven se dió vuelta y sonrió, pero Dante vió que aquello era solo un gesto de cortesia y no guardaba relación alguna con los sentimientos que ocultaba Silvana en esos momentos, o al menos eso le pareció.

—¿Podemos cabalgar más lentamente? Me gustaría hablar un poco, Mirna

La Arquera asintió con la cabeza y tiró suavemente de las riendas por lo que su yegua aminoró un poco la marcha.

—Es sobre la criatura que nos ayudó en el claro allá atrás. —comenzó a decir Dante haciendo que su propio caballo fuera al mismo ritmo. —¿Tu… la conocias?

Silvana sacudió la cabeza. —No. —dijo tristemente mirando la espalda de su amiga. —No la conocía… pero me hubiese gustado mucho poder haberlo hecho.

Dante y Diógenes permanecieron en silencio para no apresurar a la joven.

—Las Driadas siempre están alrededor nuestro cuando estamos en el bosque. —continuó explicando. —Pero nunca me habían hablado antes.

—La Driada interrumpió tu vínculo con el árbol y eso te salvó la vida. —dijo Dante. —Es claro que te consideran una aliada y amiga del bosque.

—Y no solo interrumpió el vínculo. —agregó Diógenes. —Ella misma tomó el lugar de Silvana para liberarla del mismo y poder sostener a la criatura mientras nosotros la prendimos fuego.

Dante apretó con fuerza las riendas de su cabalgadura. —Soy también responsable de su muerte. —reconoció con amargura en la voz. —No pude preveer que el vínculo era tan peligroso. —aseguró con rabia, pero Silvana sacudió la cabeza. —No fué tu culpa. —insistió. —Tu no podrías haber sabido eso, nadie de nosotros podía.

—Aún así…

—Tenemos que hacer que su muerte no haya sido en vano. —dijo de pronto Silvana con una voz que sorprendió hasta a la propia Mirna, quien paró sus orejas de pronto. —Tenemos que salvar el bosque a toda costa.

Para sorpresa de los demás, Dante detuvo su cabalgadura y permaneció pensativo en el sitio. Mirna se detuvo unos pasos más adelante e hizo que su yegua se diera la vuelta. —¿Nya? —preguntó confundida.

Dante levantó la vista y miró a las dos jóvenes. —Esto… esto esta mal. —dijo.

—¿Mal? —preguntó Silvana.

—Estamos haciendo todo mal… no es así como funciona Calypso.

—Explicate. —pidió Diógenes trepando por la espalda del joven para poder espiar sobre su hombro.

—No sabemos nada sobre esta amenaza… bueno, casi nada. —reconoció. —Y sin embargo vamos cabalgando a tientas por el bosque persiguiendo un sueño…

—Profecía. —lo corrigió Diógenes.

—Es lo mismo… como sea, lo que sucedió allá atrás en el claro es una muestra de nuestra propia ignorancia.

Las dos chicas lo miraron sin comprender.

—Quiero decir… tenemos aliados, ocultos si, pero allí están. —dijo mientras hacía que su montura se voltease en la dirección que habían venido. —¿No deberíamos pedir ayuda a ellos? ¿A los verdaderos habitantes del bosque? ¿Qué es lo que nosotros cuatro, ignorantes como somos de las reglas de este mundo, podríamos hacer en nuestro desconocimiento?

Silvana abrió la boca asombrada. —Quieres… ¿Quieres pedir ayuda a las Driadas? —preguntó confundida.

—A las Driadas o a otros habitantes del bosque…o a quien quiera que pueda ayudarnos. No podemos ir a ciegas esperando tropezarnos con algún indicio en medio del bosque.

Aquello tenía sentido por supuesto y los tres compañeros asintieron sin nada que objetar.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres abortar esta misión de exploración y en cambio dirigir una de diplomacia? —preguntó Diógenes tras reflexionar unos instantes.

El joven asintió. —Ya quedó demostrado que subestimamos a los habitantes de Calypso, el UniEngine ha creado un ecosistema completo que incluye no solo la biología del planeta, sinó su cultura y política también...no podemos ignorar esos poderes, sería un error de nuestra parte hacerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —reconoció el Archivista. —¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos ahora, carismático líder? —preguntó con burla.

Dante hizo girar al caballo y señaló hacia donde se encontraba la cima de aquella colina que habían estado subiendo. —Primero haremos una exploración visual del valle en donde se encuentran esas cavernas. —dijo. —Estamos tan cerca de llegar a la cima que sería un desperdicio volver justo ahora.

—Nya. —dijo Mirna agitando las riendas. La yegua relinchó y volvió a iniciar el paso siguiendo la cabalgadura de Dante.

Ya no quedaban grandes árboles en aquellas alturas. Ahora el paisaje a su alrededor era rocoso con algún que otro pino de hojas oscuras rompiendo la monotonía a cada rato, pero al vegetación constaba casi exclusivamente de arbustos achaparrados y espinosos, más adaptados al viento de aquellas alturas. Los aventureros ascendieron hasta llegar a un centenar de metros de la cima en donde Dante levantó la mano para indicar un alto a la marcha.

—Dejemos los caballos allí. —dijo señalando un sitio a su derecha. —Será mejor aproximarnos a la cima lo más discretamente que podamos… cuatro siluetas montadas se recortan más contra el cielo que cuatro agazapadas entre los arbustos.

Los demás asintieron y tras dejar a los caballos ocultos tras unas grandes rocas se dirigieron casi agachados los últimos metros que quedaban hasta la cima.

—Esto es emocionante. —dijo Silvana ante la mirada curiosa de la arquera que la seguia a corta distancia. —Es como si fuéramos un pelotón de soldados en una misión de reconocimiento.

—Escuadrón. —la corrigió Dante. —Y si… estamos básicamente en una misión de reconocimiento, por eso tenemos que permanecer alertas y a cubierto de posibles miradas hostiles.

—¡Si Comandante! —exclamó Silvana haciendo una imitación de saludo militar tan chapucera que Dante casi estalla de la risa.

Cuando llegaron a la cima se echaron entre la maleza y lentamente se asomaron para ver el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos.

—Seis, siete… cuento unos ocho gigantes. —dijo Dante cubriendose los ojos con la mano para ver mejor. —¿Zentradis del Enjambre?

—Doce. —lo corrigió Mirna. —Hay cuatro sentados allí a la sombra de aquel risco. —dijo señalando un sitio donde las sombras de una pared rocosa ocultaban a aquellos enormes jugadores.

El valle era enorme, profundo y la vegetación era densa, con muchos árboles de follaje oscuro y aspecto malsano. La ciénaga que Mirna había descripto comenzaba justo en una laguna de aguas marrones que descansaba justo a los pies de la ladera en donde se encontraban ellos. Vieron algunas columnas de humo y claros abiertos entre la floresta en donde los gigantes habían arrancado enormes árboles para usar en vaya a saber que cosa.

—¿Del otro lado del valle están esas cuevas que conoces? —preguntó Dante señalando las sombras que ocultaban las paredes de roca a varios kilómetros de distancia. La arquera asintió.

—¿Que están haciendo en esta zona? —preguntó intrigada Silvana.

—¿Por qué no bajamos a preguntarles? —se burló Diógenes. —Es evidente que no están sumando experiencia… no hay monstruos en esta parte del bosque que supongan un reto para esos gigantes.

—Puedo imaginarmelo. —respondió el Estratega. —Pero es evidente que algo están haciendo… mira esos dos. —dijo señalando a dos gigantes codo a codo que parecían avanzar entre los árboles con dificultad. —Están yendo en dirección a las cuevas ¿Que podrá ser eso? ¿Mirna?

La chica gato se protegió los ojos con la mano y observó hacia la dirección que Dante señalaba un buen rato.

—Arrastran…. algo. —dijo. —No distingo que.

Para entonces Diógenes había extraído el pequeño telescopio de su inventario y lo apuntó hacia los gigantes. —Vaya vaya… —dijo mirando por el pequeño instrumento de latón. —Esto es interesante.

—¿Que puedes ver? —preguntó Dante.

—Miralo por ti mismo.

Dante tomó el telescopio y tras apuntarlo cuidadosamente observó por el diminuto orificio del mismo. —Parece que arrastran una especie de bolsa de red…. ¿Están pescando en la ciénaga?

Las impurezas del lente del precario instrumento y su diminuto tamaño no le permitian a Dante resolver más detalle, pero las ramas y algas que asomaban por entre las cuerdas que formaban aquella red indicaban que había estado sumergida en algún sitio. Tras observar a los gigantes un rato pasó el telescopio a Mirna y meditó lo que había visto.

—¿Crees que realmente esos gigantes estaban pescando? —preguntó Diógenes.

—No, pero… ¿Estamos seguros que son jugadores y no NPC's? —preguntó en cambio el joven.

—No hay Zentradis oriundos de Calypso. —aseguró Silvana.

—Aunque si hay una raza de gigantes que es nativa de este planeta. —agregó Diógenes. —Pero son algo más pequeños; de entre cuatro y cinco metros. Están emparentados con los ogros y cíclopes.

Mientras era el turno de Silvana de mirar por el telescopio Dante retrocedió unos metros y se recostó contra una de las rocas. Diógenes se unió a él un rato más tarde. —¿Que opinas? —preguntó.

—Definitivamente quiero saber que está sucediendo ahí abajo, pero no soy un suicida. —respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano para abrir la interfaz de comunicaciones.

Diógenes sonrió. —¿Pidiendo ayuda al cielo? —preguntó.

Dante devolvió la sonrisa y marcó el número de la oficina de Duval, pero para su consternación del joven nadie contestó su llamado.

—Espero que no estén desmayados otra vez en el piso. —murmuró, pero para su alivio alguien respondió la llamada cuando estaba por darse por vencido.

—¿Sucede algo, Joyner? —preguntó la voz casi en susurros de Willy. —¿Hay novedades?

—Algunas. —respondió el joven estratega. —Y por el tono de su voz me imagino que algo ha pasado fuera de Calypso.

Willy bajó aún más la voz. —Estamos en una reunión con la cúpula militar. —dijo. —Duval está en estos momentos respondiendo varias preguntas sobre el proyecto.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Varias cosas… principalmente que han adelantado El Salto, me imagino que no haz visto aun las noticias.

—No, estoy conectado desde bien temprano por la mañana y no estuve pendiente de las noticias. —explicó el joven. —¿Han adelantado entonces el Super-Salto de largo alcance?

—Si, lo que significa que tendrás que venir a ubicarte en la oficina de una buena vez… tu vaina te espera.

—Lo haré apenas termine esta sesión de juego. —prometió Dante. —Hemos descubierto algunas cosas interesantes en lo que respecta a cosas que suceden en el bosque.

—¿Han encontrado…?

—No, aún no. —aseguró. —Pero nos cruzamos con actividad sospechosa del Enjambre y sus Zentradi. ¿Tienes algo de información al respecto?

Willy guardó unos segundos de silencio del otro lado de la comunicación. —El Enjambre mantiene un campamento de Zentradis en uno de los valles orientales del bosque desde donde suelen lanzar ataques contra otros jugadores que se aventuran a los calabozos y zonas de leveleo que hay cerca.

—¿Pueden mantener la zona vigilada? —preguntó Dante. —Hemos visto algo sospechoso en esos gigantes y creemos que puede haber alguna relación con la crisis.

—Mantendré un Satélite por encima del área en cuanto vuelva a la oficina. —prometió el programador. —Haré un pasada a máxima definición por ese valle a ver que podemos descubrir. ¿Qué es lo que sospechas?

—La exploradora que está en mi Party dice que hay una formación de cavernas del otro lado del valle en donde están esos Zentradis, pero estamos viendo actividad justo en la dirección de esas mismas cuevas, como si estuviesen trasladando material hacia allí.

—No conozco nada sobre cuevas en esa región.—reconoció Willy, tras lo cual volvió a bajar nuevamente la voz. —Espera un segundo... ¿Dijiste material?

—Materiales o suministros… tal vez comida o materiales de construcción, no estamos del todo seguro.

Por el silencio que se produjo en la comunicación Dante supuso que aquellas noticias habían tenido un fuerte impacto en el programador. —Investigaré esos movimientos. —dijo al cabo de una pausa. —Pero no tengo idea de que pueden estar haciendo en esa zona, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de los Zentradi.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los Zentradi tienen nula habilidad de construir cosas. —respondió Willy. —Literalmente son incapaces de poner una roca encima de otra sin que todo se les venga abajo… es una penalización inherente a su raza.

—Supongo que es una limitación que algunos aceptan con tal de ser un maldito gigante de diez metros de altura.

—Te sorprenderia lo que son capaces de tolerar algunos jugadores con tal de ser los más fuertes de Calypso. —dijo el programador. —No cualquiera puede usar uno de esos personajes y los pocos que consiguen reunir los requisitos… bueno, la mayoría no tolera todas las restricciones inherentes a vivir como un gigante.

—¿Restricciones?

—Principalmente sociales. —explicó el programador. —No pueden aliarse a ninguna otra facción de jugadores o NPC's, no pueden entrar a ninguna ciudad o pueblo del juego, son enemigos de absolutamente todas las razas del planeta y por ende no pueden comerciar o conseguir recursos de nadie.

—Y sin embargo son aliados del Enjambre… he visto magos y guerreros humanos en esa organización, asi que lo de las limitaciones sociales corre solo para los NPC's de Calypso supongo.

—Algunos consideran "metagaming" que los Zentradi formen parte del Enjambre… pero dado que Calypso no es un juego que obliga a los jugadores a participar de un rol "hardcore", es hasta dentro de todo aceptable…. en todo caso el propio Calypso impone limitaciones a los lugares donde pueden ir por lo que están, hasta cierto punto, contenidos en algunas zonas exclusivas de PvP. —explicó el programador.

—Comprendo… así que son los guerreros más poderosos del juego pero a cambio deben vivir aislados del resto.

—Básicamente así es… y cómo no poseen habilidades de construcción de ningún tipo, generalmente van en taparrabos o con equipo de malísima calidad que obtienen de algún raid de su mismo nivel…. ni hablar que sus armas son palos, garrotes o directamente piedras del tamaño de autobuses.

—Y por supuesto, viven en cuevas. —confirmó Dante.

—O ruinas, pero en todo caso, no son personajes fáciles de jugar… se requiere una mentalidad realmente salvaje para soportar todo eso y encontrar placer solo en el hecho de desatar la violencia donde quiera que vayan… oh mierda. —exclamó de pronto. —Tengo que cortar, el Jefe me está haciendo señas de que vaya inmediatamente… no hagas nada estúpido en ese valle ¿Entendido?

—Si Señor. —respondió Dante.

Tras cortar la comunicación el joven cerró la interfaz y se volvió hacia Mirna y Silvana que habían terminado de escudriñar el valle con el telescopio de Diógenes. —¿Vieron algo interesante? —preguntó el joven.

—Nada que valga la pena reportar. —aseguró la joven Druida sentandose junto al estratega. —Mirna siguió a esos dos hasta que se perdieron entre las rocas, por lo que más o menos tenemos una idea de en donde se encuentra la entrada principal.

Dante desplegó la copia del mapa de Diógenes y señaló la zona en blanco. —¿Puedes actualizar el mapa con lo que has visto? —preguntó.

—Claro. —respondió entusiasmada la chica-gato.

Tras tomar la pluma y el tintero del Archivista, la joven repitió el proceso de volcar la información en el mapa. Pronto las nuevas líneas de tinta fresca cubrieron la zona del pergamino en blanco y una multitud de detalles aparecieron como por arte de magia.

—Esta es la entrada que tomaron los gigantes. —dijo Silvana señalando un espolón de roca que sobresalía de la ladera de la montaña del otro lado del valle.

—Asi que esa es la entrada principal… definitivamente queremos evitar esa zona a toda costa.

Diógenes levantó la vista del mapa y miró fijamente a Dante. —¿Osea que aún quieres explorar el valle?

El joven asintió. —Si entendí bien la información que acabo de recibir, los Zentradi no pueden construir nada, algo así como sus contrapartes en el mundo "real" que aún no han tenido contacto con la cultura humana.

—Nya. —asintió Mirna.

—En efecto —confirmó el archivista. —Sus personajes tienen cuantiosos modificadores negativos en cualquier acción que no sea de combate… creo que salvo caminar, toda otra acción que hagan que no involucre lanzar golpes y patadas se ve fuertemente penalizada.

—Y sin embargo allí están… moviendo materiales y arrancando árboles como si fueran contratistas en un proyecto de terraformación… a mi me resulta sospechoso. —opinó el joven mirando el mapa y los agujeros claramente visibles en donde los brutos habían arrancado los árboles como si fueran simples malas hierbas

Las dos chicas-gato se miraron confundidas. —¿Crees que esto tiene alguna relación con la Horda Escarlata? ¿Tal vez los Zentradi se han aliado con ese misterioso ejército?

El joven estratega se cruzó de brazos pensativo. —No creo… según tengo entendido los Zentradi no pueden aliarse con ninguna otra facción en Calypso…

—Eso es correcto. —confirmó Diógenes.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo explicarias este misterio? —preguntó intrigada Silvana.

—Eso lo averiguaremos solo si bajamos a investigar al valle, supongo. —dijo Dante encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Nya!.

La forma en que la joven exclamó aquello no dejaba ningún lugar a dudas la oposición que sentía a aquella idea. —No dejaré que Silvana baje a ese valle. —afirmó categóricamente la arquera mientras se ponía en pié de golpe erizando su cola. —Es muy peligroso.

Para su desconcierto, Dante parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. —Lo se. —reconoció el joven levantando la mano en dirección a la joven. —No me atrevería a volver a arriesgar a Silvana… o incluso a tí. —afirmó.

Mirna volvió a sentarse pero sus orejas seguían pegadas a la cabeza aún en guardia. —¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó de mala gana.

Dante miró las montañas circundantes y apuntó hacia el oeste. —La tarde ya está pasando, pronto habrá poca luz y Diógenes y yo podremos infiltrarnos con facilidad en la ciénaga sin que nos vean.

El Archivista se puso de pie de inmediato. —¿Como que tu y yo? ¿Planeas…?

—Dividir la party, correcto. —explicó el joven. —Creo que Silvana y Mirna deberían buscar comunicarse con las Dríadas del Bosque para pedir información sobre los Zentradis del valle… mientras tanto nosotros intentaremos llegar hasta su campamento para evaluar que están tramando esos tipos.

El rostro de Silvana se oscureció de preocupación. —Dante. —dijo apretando el báculo en su mano. —Tu eres un guerrero, no tienes los atributos ni las características de sigilo e infiltración de un asesino o un espía.

—Lo se. —respondió el joven. —Pero si escuché bien, incluso novatos como nosotros podrían escurrirse entre ellos sin que nos vean en la oscuridad.

—Peligroso. —dijo Mirna sacudiendo la cabeza. —Muy.

—Ciertamente los Zentradis no poseen ninguna habilidad de… "detección" innata. —razonó Diógenes. —Y teniendo en cuenta sus muchos penalizadores para cualquier acción que no sea pelear… de noche y siendo sigilosos podríamos tener amplias chances de llegar hasta las mismas puertas de su campamento sin ser detectados pero… ¿Valdrá la pena el riesgo?

Dante se cruzó de brazos. —El Gran Salto es inminente. —dijo. —Me gustaría al menos resolver el misterio de la Horda Escarlata antes de empiecen los preparativos y no pueda entrar a Calypso por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo, tal vez sea nuestra última oportunidad de salir al campo abierto.

—Siempre y cuando La Horda Escarlata realmente esté allí. ¿Y planeas llevarme a mi allí abajo? —preguntó el Archivista

Dante se encogió de hombros. —La verdad, preferiría que vienese Mirna conmigo, en cambio tu y Silvana tienen más posibilidades de contactar con las Dríadas y teniendo en cuenta tus habilidades de interacción con los NPC's, es muy probable que entre ambos logren su cooperación… pero ya he aprendido mi lección. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. —No dejaré que Calypso me sorprenda de nuevo. Mirna y Silvana solas tienen mejores posibilidades de éxito en el bosque que las que tenemos nosotros aquí, pero si tu o yo morimos aplastados, no se perderá nada.

—Buen plan. —se burló el Archivista.

—Será mejor darnos prisa, nos queda poco tiempo de juego. —dijo Dante poniéndose de pie. —Pronto las sombras comenzaran a cubrir el Valle y podremos iniciar el descenso de forma segura.

Silvana y Mirna se miraron indecisas. —No creo que sea una buena idea. —dijo la Druida. —Alex jamás divide una Party, dice que es muy peligroso.

—Nya. —maulló Mirna apoyando el comentario de su amiga.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. —En otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo con nuestro líder. —dijo. —Me temo que aquí no se trata de dividir fuerzas, sinó aplicar los recursos lo más eficientemente que podemos y ahora más que nunca necesitamos la ayuda de los habitantes del bosque… y tu eres la única que puede lograr entablar ese contacto.

—Lo… lo intentaré. —afirmó la joven con voz compungida. —Pero jamás había hablado con una de ellas antes y teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió allá en el claro…

El joven estratega asintió. —Si, pero es evidente que algo cambió; Si esas criaturas mantenían la distancia y solo se limitaban a observar sin intervenir, definitivamente algo hizo que cambiaran sus intenciones… y tenemos que saber el por qué.

—Dante tiene razón. —agregó Diógenes. —Esa Driada decidió sacrificarse por ti, es posible que ellas también necesiten de tu ayuda en estos momentos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven despejara todas sus dudas de inmediato. —Si es asi… si es así haré todo lo posible por ayudarlas. —se comprometió Silvana.

El plan estaba fijado. Los cuatro compañeros se pusieron de pie y pusieron manos a la obra en los últimos preparativos.

—¿Quieres mantener la Party armada cuando nos separemos? —preguntó Silvana mientras mirna afilaba su enorme cuchillo de caza.

—No, preferiría tener una exclusiva con Diógenes. —respondió Dante. —Asi podré tener el mapa del mundo centrado solo en nosotros dos, de todas formas podremos mantenernos en contacto por la interfaz de mensajería de Calypso.

La joven asintió. —Déjame darte un pequeño "Buff" antes de irnos. —dijo.

—¿Buff? —preguntó intrigado Dante.

—Es un hechizo que aumenta una o más características de tu personaje. —explicó Diógenes.

La Druida extendió su báculo y tras recitar unas cuantas palabras en aquel idioma extraño, tanto el personaje de Dante como el de Diógenes brillaron tenuemente al recibir aquel conjuro de refuerzo.

—Favor del bosque...es un pequeño bonificador de suerte. —explicó la joven. —No es mucho pero…

—Nos vendrá de maravillas… gracias Sil. —respondió Dante. —Si todo sale bien nos reuniremos en el Clan-Hall de La Orden al caer la noche, pero lo más seguro que ustedes lleguen primero.

Silvana puso cara de preocupación. —Tengan cuidado con el bosque, especialmente cuando lo recorran de noche. —dijo. —Si pueden, eviten caminar a tientas por la oscuridad, esperen a que salgan las lunas y caminen con su luz, será mucho más seguro.

—Tendremos cuidado. —aseguró Diógenes.

Mirna enfundó su cuchillo y se volvió hacia los demás. —Iré a buscar los caballos. —dijo.

—Yo echaré una última mirada al valle entonces —dijo Dante mirando a Diógenes. —Tenemos que planificar una ruta de entrada y de salida antes de comenzar el descenso y confirmar un camino alternativo en caso que nos veamos obligados a separarnos.

—Como siempre pensando en todo. —suspiró el Archivista.

Los dos jugadores volvieron a trepar los treinta metros que los separaban de la cima y observaron el valle en silencio. —Preferiria evitar la cienaga. —dijo Dante. —No estamos equipados con armaduras pesadas, pero la perspectiva de caminar por aguas estancadas o arenas movedizas no me agrada demasiado.

Diógenes se puso de pié y examinó con cuidado las laderas que se abrian a cada lado del valle. —Por aquel lado hay arbustos y malezas en abundancia… podremos descender en forma bastante cubierta y segura. Dante asintió. —Si, la otra ladera es demasiado rocosa, será más fácil por… ¡Al suelo!

Dante se arrojó de cabeza al suelo y con su mano derecha arrastró al confundido Archivista

a su lado. —¿Que rayos…?

—Vi algo en medio de los árboles… un destello.

—¿Un destello?

—Tal vez fuera agua… u otra cosa… pero fué algo repentino, tal vez…

—¿Un catalejo…? —preguntó asustado el jugador.

—Es posible.

Diógenes tragó saliva. —¿No creerás que…?

—Regresemos. —dijo Dante. —No se realmente que pensar.

Se volvieron y comenzaron a arrastrarse por entre los matorrales para volver a la roca en donde habían dejado a Silvana esperando, pero no llegaron demasiado lejos.

Una sombra ocultó el sol momentáneamente y escucharon un zumbido que les heló la sangre. —¡Cuidado! —gritó Dante tomando a Diógenes de la cintura mientras saltaba a un lado.

Un enorme bulto cayó sobre ellos, pero los reflejos de Dante lograron evitar el golpe y el impacto arrojó a los dos compañeros a un lado en medio de una lluvia de tierras y rocas.

—¿Pero que mierda…? —exclamó el Archivista mientras escupía la tierra que había tragado al caer al suelo.

—Oh mierda. —dijo Dante al comprender lo que había caído sobre ellos.

Diógenes lanzó un grito al reconocer el cuerpo aplastado del caballo que Alex les había dado para llegar hasta allí. El animal era una masa uniforme de carne aplastada y huesos rotos, pero el pelaje blanco y negro era todavía reconocible.

Los gritos de Silvana apenas se escucharon sobre el estruendo que una media docena de gigantes produjo mientras trepaban desde todas las direcciones, atrapandolos en un callejón sin salida.


End file.
